


percy jackson lemons

by Beastlybacca123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 68
Words: 202,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastlybacca123/pseuds/Beastlybacca123
Summary: RENYA 1





	1. Chapter 1

My time as being the new God of sex has brought great joy to my life. Like no shit its been the time of my life. But now Calypso has been sent back out into the mortal world to enjoy a life of a normal demigoddess. I was truly happy for her, and I knew my "Good times" with her won't end they will be less frequent. I was sitting in my palace thinking it was time to explore my element with a new girl when I remembered just the sexy individual I was ready to have in my bed next. I immediately flashed to Camp Jupiter.

I walked throughout the city limits of New Rome looking for an old friend of mine. I strolled up past the pomerian line and up towards the field of mars. When I crossed the field of Mars I came across the two houses that I was looking for. I approached one and knocked on the door politely. After about thirty seconds a beautiful dark haired girl answered the door. All I could see was her face at the moment and at first she looked annoyed but then recognition crossed her face, "Oh my Gods Percy! Its good to see you!"

Reyna immediately opened the door for me to come in and shut the door right behind me. I couldn't help but think this was going to go very well! I strolled into her living room plainly and observed the clean place when I turned around she was waiting with open arms, "Its been to long Percy, I see Godhood has treated you well!"

I sized her up as I was answering her hug. I could now see why she didn't step outside to greet me, she was wearing a tight tank top thank clearly showed off her amazing rack. One hundred percent real and probably at least a solid large C-cup. I tried not to groggle as I felt her breast squeeze up against me. I felt my erection already steadily growing as I also looked at her overly tight booty shorts. She definitely put the word booty in them. I said, "Praetor has obviously kept you looking as beautiful as always!"

Reyna playfully smacked me on the arm, "Whatever, you always were a suck up! So what brings you to Camp Jupiter?"

I gave her a mischievous smile, "You of course Praetor!"

She suddenly smiled at me evilly as she walked back towards the door, "And what could the God of sexual intercourse possibly want with me?"

When she finished her sentence she locked the door. I sat down on her couch and gave her an amused smirk, "I think you know what I want!"

Her grin lit up half the room as she made her way to sit on my lap, "You know I haven't been able to find a real good time since you left Camp Jupiter. And considering the circumstances I never thought we would have the chance to do this again. But I am glad we do!"

I guess in all honestly I have been fucking Reyna for about three years now. When I first made it to Camp Jupiter we hooked up a little after our first meeting. What can I say, an extremely hot girl came up and practically seduced me, I didn't have my memories intact completely so I went for it, sew me! Her lips quickly went to mine as we started an aggressive make out session.

My hands as always traveled down her body and onto her but where they rested and groped her and she let a moan out into my lips. She began playing with my hair at the same time her body started rocking back and fourth and she was using her ass to grind really slowly on my now fully erect cock. I whispered, "I forgot how talented your body was!"

Her eyes filled with lust as she whispered, "Let me show you, just how talented it is."

She grabbed my hand and walked me back into her bedroom where she roughly shoved me on the bed and went over to her desk and started to play this song. After a short few seconds of her dancing she slowly began to remove each part of her clothing slowly. Her hips provocatively swung in each direction as she removed her shirt, during this time she was doing some very sexy booty shaking that was really driving my hormones crazy. I moved forward to grab her but she pushed me back onto the bed saying, "Just watch, we can play soon, I promise."

She slowly went back to her dance and even slower pulled down her pants where she was now wearing nothing but a thong and a really tight light blue bra that made her boobs just scream to be let out. She then came over and sat on me, I began to attempt to play with her but she looked at me, "Hold on Percy! Be patience geez! I am trying to give you a new experience."

I pouted as I looked at her, but she just grinned wickedly at me. She then went back to grinding on me and I had to literally control all my will power from just bending her over and ripping her apart! She then turned around in a reverse cowgirl position and began twerking just right above my penis, finding her feet though she then began to rub up on me then went up and down my chest just rubbing her clearly wet thong on my chest and then down to my face. Suddenly I just couldn't handle it anymore. I suddenly grabbed her thighs and tore off her thong off as I began to just devour her. She let out a clear scream of pleasure as I continuously assaulted her pussy. Just as quickly as I had started though she was clearly so turned on she didn't last long as I felt her juices just poor into my mouth. I was done with waiting though, before I had her permission I pulled my pants down and grabbed both of her legs and put them on my shoulder as I began drilling her over and over again at an extreme speed. She moaned and moaned which just added to the ecstasy of the moment. She screamed, "Come on Percy! Fuck me like a God! Fuck my tight pussy! Oh Gods, don't stop please! I will be your bitch please just keep going!"

Following her command I just continuously pounded her until I felt the familiar tightening sensation in my balls and I shot a long load into her. She thought we were done, but I wasn't just yet. I quickly turned her over, "Can you do the splits?"

She laughed, "I am very flexible Percy, give me your best shot!"

She then turned around and laid forward in the splits. At first I just had to stare, because even after fucking that for the past thirty minutes I still can't get over that ass! I then steadied myself and laid on top of her. I started at just a slow rate, in and out. Then her moans were just driving me wild and I suddenly just started ramming her at full speed causing her to literally scream in between pain and pleasure. Her ass was just so perfect and with her legs spread apart in splits it made it easy to maneuver inside her. I had clearly found her G-spot because she literally had this face that looked like she was in orgasaming over and over again. When she screamed, "I am going to cum!"

I quickly moved my lips down there and did a tongue roll causing all her cum to once again spill in my mouth. Before I could swallow though she said, "Wait let me taste myself."

I grinned a bit and went to kiss her and her tongue slid inside my mouth getting a full taste of her thick hot cum. She smiled at me with clear lust still in her eyes. She came over and whispered in my ear, "I never quite realized how sexy you were until just now. Give me your hands."

As I obeyed her command she grabbed my hands and just ran them all over her body. First her hands glide over her breast and she held them as I gently ran my finger tips over her nipples causing her to moan. Then she stepped in really close to me, but she kept holding onto my hands. She ran them down to her thighs where put one of her fingers and two of mine in her when I then just started twisting my fingers inside of her causing her to moan a bit louder. Then she turned around wrapping my arms around her and she began rubbing up against me nice and slow I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. I gently pushed her back on towards the bed as I began to kiss her from her forehead and then around her jawline. I then began planting small kisses all the way around her breast. Then I casually ran my tongue across her boobs as I was just pretty much giving her pussy a few minutes to rest. Plus being the God of Sex I can see what really turns her on. I can see this little stuff as just licking her breast really flicks her switch. I then made my way down to her stomach just kissing it and letting her moan lightly. Instead of eating her out though I just laid back on her bed. She then mounted me and laid on top of me as we just passionately kissed. After a while she began moving back up and down on my shaft the whole while she was whispering in my ear, "I can give it to you anyways you want it. Soft, slow, fast, hard, your wish can be my command. All I ask is for you to keep fucking me. You have the largest penis I have ever seen and every inch of it inside is me just sooooo good! Come on Percy, give it to me!"

Suddenly we were back at full speed and she was now on her knees stroking me fully erect ten inch dick. She was stroking it and sucking it expertly at the same time. Suddenly as I was about to cum she laid her face back and let me give her my secret blend of herbs and spices! Then I put her into the doggy style position forcefully and began just pumping in and out of her at top speed. But I didn't want to stick to just one position any more. I then pulled her to wear we were standing up. I kept pushing it in and out of her though. One hand played with her boobs and the other tickled her pussy. Then I place myself solidly in her ass over and over again. I could feel her preparing to cum so I turned her around quickly and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. She was almost like a rag doll now she was in such pleasure and just moaning so hard, I don't think she realized what was happening. I then began to drop her up and down on my dick as I placed my face in between her breast and began motor boating which just seem to make her scream a bit louder in pleasure. She was definitely not a quiet one. I then felt the sensation coming myself and I pulled her in a bear hug as I used my muscle just to lift her up and down on my deck at high speeds. Her boobs were just flopping everywhere and I knew this was going to be one of the best fuckings I would ever have! When I came she did as well and our juices just seem to mix together perfectly. We laid back on the bed perfectly naked and happy. As we laid there she began rubbing against me once again, but we were both done...For now at least. As we laid there she whispered into my ear continuously about how much she used to like me, but now it was worth it just to be friends with benefits for now. We went to sleep as she climbed back on top of me placing my dick inside her once again, I made her the promise that this would not be the last time we had sex. I then said quietly, "Damn I love being a God!"


	2. PIPER 1

After a long day at Camp Half Blood I sat in old cabin by myself. Even though I had an honorary cabin here and all, I still wanted to just stay in father's old cabin just to remember all the great memories that came through here. Shit I lost my virginity to Annabeth here probably five years ago now. The water fountain still shined brightly and the room still smelled of a wonderful sea breeze.

The meetings here at Camp Half Blood were pretty easy going, people still saw me as the leader of the camp and I got a lot of respect here. I was one of the few Gods like Artemis who could interfere with mortal lives. It was on my conditions list when I became a God. It is a little different though, all the older girls, taken or not, flirted with me or just tried to eye fuck me, which was a little uncomfortable. Hell Drew pretty much tried to rape me after the meeting, but I told her I was busy but promised her we would get some a lone time soon.

I stripped down and walked around the cabin naked like I used to. I don't know I just liked doing it. This place was like my only real home and I guess I always have treated it that way. It would be different if I had siblings, but I don't so I am and will just enjoy some nice a lone time for once.

As I laid there I couldn't quite sleep. My mind was still fluttering with all the great memories, particularly of the night I lost my virginity to Annabeth. I became hard at the thought and cursed myself as I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep with a boner. I quickly willed some water from the fountain into my hand and turned it warm. I then willed it down to my dick and focused on it with my mind, the water then hardened a little bit and went up and down on my dick. You really don't want to know how I learned to do this, my teenage years were long ones before I was hooking up with girls all the time.

I let out a soft moan was I gradually increased the speed. My thoughts then went back to my day with Aphrodite and seeing all her daughter's naked in the pool with her. Piper was actually the one who surprised me the most. We had always been friends and I always thought she was pretty, but damn, I can't see how Jason left her. His girlfriend is a smoking hot model sure, but what he had with Piper was love, and I can't see why he gave it up. I then began to imagine what fucking Piper would be like, fucking those huge titties and that clearly tight vagina. I knew it was tight from the second I saw it, her lips were smaller than that of her sisters and I knew she was no virgin but I also knew she wasn't a slut like the other girls. I began to stroke with my hand now at the thought of what I would do to her when I get the chance to fuck her.

Suddenly I felt something warm go on my dick. I felt a new weight enter my bed. I looked down in pure shock to see Piper bobbing her head up and down on my dick. I thought about stopping her, but it felt so good, so instead I put a hand on her head and helped her engulf my fully erected dick. She bobbed faster and faster using her tongue to do tiny circles around my head causing me to moan loudly. After a minute I was about to cum and she realized this to and stopped. She then seductively climbed up towards me, "Hey Percy! I see that something had your switch flipped before I even got here!"

Her face was now inches from mine and she started kissing my jaw line slowly. I moaned, "Yeah, I was a little horny before bed time. What are you doing here?"

She grinned at me evilly, "I was horny as fuck Percy. I haven't been fucked in like two months I have been a little on edge about it actually. After I saw you naked today at the pool I decided to see if our friendship could go a little bit further. I don't want another relationship right now, I want someone I can trust. Someone who could be my beneficial friend." As she said this her ass suddenly started moving around my dick slowly but provocatively, "How does that sound to you?"

Her ass then began to kind of do some kind of shake that made it look like she was shaking and she leaned backwards giving me a full view of her body. I then put my hands on her hips and positioned her over my magnum, "Sounds like a good fucking idea to me!"

I then slammed her onto my dick and she immediately leaned forward putting her hands on my chess, "Ah God Percy! That felt good, but a little slower, I am really tight from all these months of just touching myself,"

I grinned, "Well with me around lets limit the touching yourself, I can do a much better job!"

I then began pushing my dick back inside her. Let me just say, damn she was tight. Her eyes seemed to change colors as the pleasure coursed through her and let m tell you it was sexy as shit! I held her boobs as they flopping giving them stern squeezes which caused her to moan just a bit louder. She felt so fucking good to I knew I wasn't going to last long like this. The pressure on my dick, was immense, and I wasn't even all the way in. She looked like she was in the perfect balance of pain and pleasure as well. She leaned back some more which gave me room to speed up my rhythm and penetrate her pussy just a bit deeper. Finally I shoved me whole dick inside her and she screamed with pleasure and I groaned and we both came at the same time!

She leaned forward and laid on my chess relaxingly. She whispered, "That was amazing! I don't know if that is because you are the God of Sex, or if you are just that good. I think its the second latter, because that was literally the most pleasure I have ever felt in my life."

I began to play with her hair and said just as quietly back, "You are certainly a daughter of the love goddess. That was amazing."

She smiled brightly at me as she began kissing me. This was just a slow tender kiss. Then I felt her tongue hit my lip clearly asking for permission to enter. I without question allowed it in and I felt her tongue connect with mine and we quickly battled for dominance. After I clearly won my tongue began to explore her mouth as it was now a kiss of passion and suddenly force. My hands traveled down her body as my dick became slowly erected for probably the eight time today. My hands stopped at her ass and just stayed there as I took in it glory. She bit my lip softly and I moaned a bit. She then said, "You like it kinky don't you? Biting got you all turned on now? Don't think I can't feel whats happening down there!"

I felt one of her hands engulf my cock as she slowly began to stroke it. I smiled at her and smacked her ass pretty hard and she moaned. I wittily responded, "You like it when I spank you don't you."

She whispered sexily in my ear, "I like it when you get all dominate."

With that being said I spanked her again causing her to yelp and moan, "Uhhh, spank me harder!"

Doing as she said I spanked her a bit harder, getting more of a response out of her, "Oh yeah, I am a bad girl, punish me like I deserve it! Make me into a good little girl!"

I spanked her harder this time but didn't stop there. I then rolled us on my bed as I was now on top I turned her around and laid my naked body perfectly on top of her. I put my dick right in her ass and began plowing into her and spanking her at the same time. She screeched, "AW! Percy! Fuck me! Ill be your bad little girl! Fuck me! Fuck me! Harder! Faster!"

Her ass hole was almost as tight as her pussy and she moaned just as loud as she did the first time, but neither of us were cumming yet. I gave her ass another spanking which caused it to jiggle and turn even redder than before. I then turned her back around to where she was on her back. I then spread her legs for her and held each of them in the air. I then forced my cock straight into her putting the whole thing in at once. She screamed and I felt some precum already on my dick. But I wasn't stopping there. I moved her legs above my head and twisted them a bit to where her left leg was on my left shoulder and her right leg on my right shoulder. With her legs twisted like that she became tighter than she was earlier. Her legs were wrapped tightly behind my now as I rammed her through and through. We both moaned in exstcy as we both came once again at the same time.

Piper laid on the bed spread out for a rag doll. I could tell she like it rough. This being said I told her loudly, "Round 3 and the final round you aren't getting much of a break!"

I picked her from the behind and stood both of us up. She bent over as if she was picking something up and I butt fucked her like no other. Her ass had to be one of the nicer ones I had ever fucked, and thats seriously saying something. I love boobs as much as the next guy, but I am an ass man, I would never pass up a nice ass. Piper was up there with Reyna, and I couldn't help but almost cum at the thought of what It would be like to fuck both of them at the same time! I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as finished butt fucking Piper. I spun her around to wear she was facing me and put my hands under butt and gripped tightly. I lifted her off the ground and she instinctively wrapped her perfectly tanned legs around me. I put my dick in her instantly and I then pulled her to the top of my head and dropped her on my full hardened member. She gasped with pleasure and she leaned back holding onto me with one hand as I saw her head fly backwards and her eyes roll back into her head as she was clearly feeling the orgasam coming. I kept dropping her up and down on my dick and I placed my face between her two boobs so I could feel them bouncing around on my head. For the final time tonight I felt my cum coming and her walls clenched around me. I shouted, "Hold out as long as you can! Your so damn tight I want this to keep going!"

She vigorously shook her head as I felt her walls clench tighter and tighter on my dick. She suddenly began moaning louder and louder and began to almost scream with pleasure and pain as she was holding back her orgasam. Suddenly though the tight feeling was just to much for me though and I shot my hot thick load straight into her and so as this happened I felt the cum come from her at full speed.

We both fell back on to the bed. She still laid on top of me her body glistening in sweat. Her hair was a mess on my chess and I played with it gently as we just laid there in peace. I heard her whisper, "If your ever looking to get another fucking or to just experiment let me know Perce!"

With that being said she grabbed my hands and sternly put them on her ass. I knew I had for sure gone to Elysium and died. That ass was just still unbelievable! I kissed the top of her, "I know Pipes believe me I will be taking you up on that!"

We laid there for a while as we both drifted off. My thoughts ended the night on a few particular things. One thing in particular though stuck in my mind, "Damn its good to be a god!"


	3. DREW 1

Its been a good few days. I have been banging Rachel senseless for the past three days enjoying the tightness of her pussy while it lasted. I hear her and Nico are about to start "seeing each other" and I know how my horny little cousin works, she won't be tight for much longer! I was sitting in my palace observing Camp Half Blood, I have been looking for a new victim since my usual prospects were busy. I was hoping to pull another daughter of Aphrodite, the ones that are left are the sluts, so that puts some good experience under their belts. As much as I like fucking the non experienced tight ones, I never mind a little bit of experience, which no one other than Reyna and Aphrodite have had so far. I found my target wondering towards the showers a lone and I decided this would be the best time to make my move. When she went into the showers a few daughter's of Demeter were finishing up. Through my little invisible Iris message I couldn't help but eye Katie Gardener and think damn, that is going to be getting a visit soon. She is kind of a bigger girl compared to what I usually fuck, but damn that ass looks like it needed to be put in its place. I put that off to the back of my head and put my eyes back on the prize. Drew was soon left a lone in the shower and she immediately began touching herself. I flashed myself into the girls shower and locked the entrance to it with a wall of water. Drew hadn't noticed me yet and was still fingering her pussy and was letting the water soak her body. I snapped my fingers quietly willing my clothes to disappear.

As I approached drew I eyed this honking ass that clearly ran in the family. Her boobs were larger than Pipers and Aphrodite's and her body was a bit slimmer. What really stood out about her was her very sexy legs. Perfectly shaven not an ounce of hair on them same with her pussy though. It was very clean and I looked forward to spreading those legs. But I decided Drew was kind of a bitch to most people especially in and out of the bed. So I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. I felt the water began to hit me and my energy and strength doubled. I moved closer to her from the behind and slapped her ass as hard as I could. She yelped in surpirse and whirled around with muderous eyes. Before they landed on me though I shoved her up against the wall. Then I walked towards her and slammed her down to her knees. I put my cock directly in front of my mouth and said, "Take you fucking bitch!"

I then she was in a daze and she hadn't realized it was me yet, one thing was clear in her mind though, she was getting raped by something far more powerful than herself. She opened her mouth and I put a hand on the back of her head and forced her to take in my fully erect dick. I felt her gagging on it, but hell I didn't care. I was going to teach this girl what it feels like to be forced to do something she may or may not want to do. I continued this assortment of gagging her with my dick before my balls tightened. I let breathe for a second as she tried to look up at me. I maid the mist so thick in the room though I could tell she couldn't quite make out my face. I said in a gruff commanding voice, "For every piece of my cum that hits the ground is how many spankings you are going to get, how does that sound bitch!"

Drew whimpered and nodded her head tears apparent in her eyes. I shoved my cock back into her mouth and her tongue swirled around it, she didn't dare hold back any skill, that I knew she had. She used her teeth and lips to extend the pleasure and I shot such a heavy and hot thing of cum she only caught about half of it, and I counted at least eight things of sperm hit the floor. I smiled and picked her up but turned her around so she still couldn't see my face, "I felt eight pieces of liquid hit the ground. Prepare yourself for some nice spankings."

Drew screamed, "NOO!"

She tried to thrash around, but I bent her over and started slapping her ass like nobodies business. Her ass turned fifty shades of red as I pounded it away. As she was already in the position to be fucked doggy style I went ahead and got on my knees and began forcing it in and out of her ass. I head brought the water to heal her ass and her whimpering has stopped and now it was nothing, but moans of pleasure with only a bit of pain. It took her a while, but she finally came. I love the doggy style position its got to be my favorite fucking position. Just the way you pound that ass senselessly and the way their boobs flop around, gods damn its just so nice!

Finally I decided to turn her over, but not before I laid on top of her. I lifted the mist in the room enough where she could see my face, her tears were gone and her eyes filled with lust. She gave me a weak grin, "Damn Percy I didn't think you had this in you. I thought I was getting raped by one of those ass hole Ares kids. I suddenly don't feel so bad anymore. But I think you owe me a bit for the beating you just put on my ass!"

I grinned at her seductively and whispered in her ear as I nibbled on it bit, "What would you like your reward to be?"

She moaned as I bit her ear softly, "I am thinking of a number between one and one hundred."

I almost laughed at how plainly she said it. Instead I decided to use my strength to my advantage here. I quickly flipped her around where her pussy was in my face and my dick was in hers. She started with a simple hand job and I started with simple kisses around her pussy. We both moaned as we went to work. Now I have gotten good hand jobs, Reyna probably gives the best, and Annabeth gave me my first in the Labyrinth and that one was pretty good, but Drew fell barely short of Reyna. Her hands were smooth almost felt like lotion was stroking my dick. Sadly I know what that feels like so you will have to take my word for it. As I felt around with my tongue and fingers in Drew's pussy I could tell she was clearly used a lot. The way this pussy had been fucked I could tell that she was a regular fucking machine.

I finally felt her mouth engulf my dick as I got the second blow job of the day. I plunged my tongue into the dark abyss that would be her incredibly pink and wet pussy. The kind of wetness I was feeling was certainly not from the shower either. I found her G-spot towards the far corner of her pussy kind of towards the back of her clit. I kept flicking it as hard as I could with my tongue which caused her to grunt, moan, and even scream a bit. Thankfully that wall of water had blocked out any sounds something tells me the camp would've reacted unpleasantly if they heard these tortured like screams! Finally her walls clinched and she came all in my mouth. I was really an expert at not letting anything drip or go. She kept stroking and gagging at my dick though clearly frustrated by the fact that I was not cumming as quickly as she had. This was clearly a first for her. Finally after several more minutes, of gagging, stroking, licking, swirling and many other things I shot another load into her mouth. She gagged some more on the amount of cum that was shot into her throat. I laughed, "Not used to fucking real men are you?"

She gave me a grin which looked kind of hot only because my juices covered a lot of her face, "Its not everyday I get to fuck a God."

I leaned against the wall of the shower and she came and sat on top of me. Her ass was on my dick, but I wasn't inside her...yet. She leaned over to where her boobs were touching my chess, "Let me give you my routine that I have put together. You are the first God for me to try this on so lets see how this goes."

My first thought was, only a daughter of Aphrodite would put together a fucking routine. She said like a child of Athena would explain a battle strategy. I thought it was pretty comical. Her began moving forwards and backwards, side to side, all the while my dick was under it. After a matter of seconds it had hardened and she grinned, "Percy I know thats not riptide poking up so you must be excited to see this."

Her boobs on my chest and my hands were both going to town with them. Swirling circles around her nipples. Her mouth was near my ear as I felt her begin to suck on my neck. I moaned a bit as I could already feel the hicky beginning to form. Then she moved to my ear and began moaning softly in it, "Oh gods Percy. Percy. Oh my. Your hard as a rock. Your the sexiest God on Olympus you should be treated like a king. Uhhhh Percy. Show me the weapon you really used to capture the heart of all the girls in camp."

She still hadn't used my dick on her pussy but the whole time she had been moaning in my ear she was still just grinding. Then she moved one of her hands down towards it and positioned herself right above it. Then she dropped her weight on it and began flopping on it. She wasn't as tight as what I am generally used to but regardless it felt good. Why I had never thought to fuck a girl in the shower is beyond me! Her ass hitting my dick so hard her boobs were bouncing in my face which is something I certainly appreciated. I tried to catch them in my mouth and occasionally my tongue would brush them and she would moan just a bit louder than my when my whole dick was inside her. She quickly flipped around though and rode me kind of like a reverse cowboy. She bent over to where her face was near my feet and began doing a trick that Piper had done. She began twerking on my ass. Her ass was moving at such a speed I moaned. It wasn't just getting some of my dick though it was getting all of it. Her ass would start all the way at the bottom having all ten inches inside of her. Then she would go up at about nine and then just drop it back down. She did this at amazing speeds which didn't allow me or her to last very long. We both came around the same time, but she wasn't through. She stood up and forced my face in between her huge breast and just made me motorboat her. I stuck my tongue out as I did this and I heard her moan. My head would usually hurt from this much spinning, but shit this felt like Elysium!"

I stood us both up and she started to walk out a turned around and winked at me. I wanted one more round though so I charged at her and shoved her back against the wall. I whispered in her ear, "We started rough, we got to end it rough!"I could see her eyes widened as I began to insert myself in her ass again. I then plowed through her until I dropped us to the floor. She was on the ground I got on my knees. I through her legs over my shoulder and crossed them over my head. I the lifted her off the ground a bit and went back to pounding a way. I used my shoulder muscles to keep her up, but with my hands I was slapping her ass and feeling her bouncing breast. Lets face it, Drew is now my bitch!"

I then felt her preparing to cum so I picked her up and instinctively she wrapped her legs around my waste and I began dropping her weight on my full length member. She shot cum down my leg, but I kept going and her moans were now screams of pleasure and ecstasy.

Finally after several minutes I shot my load deep down into her. I groaned and let her go on the floor. She just laid there in a daze. I smiled "Hey Drew, I may be back for another round sometime. Your my bitch now!"

She just nodded her head and stared at the ceiling. I grinned as I removed the wall of water blocking the walls. I then turned some of the water cold and through it at her to help her return to normal. I then flashed out. It was pretty late so I curled up in bed, as Reyna was waiting for me. I was tired but sadly I didn't get much sleep. I have been fucking chicks literally left and right. But as I was fucking Reyna in my palace and bed all I could think was, "Damn its good to be a God!"


	4. SILENA 1

Training at Camp Half Blood was one of my favorite modern past times. The up and coming demigods weren't much, but thankfully no threat was on a rise. According to the gods, unless something knew were to come up, we should be undergoing many years of peace after perserving Olympus twice.

Walking through camp, was sort of like walking down a literal memory lane. I have literally fought two wars in this camp, defended it from both friend and foe, gotten laid many times, and just been a complete stud on the battlefield, in the bedroom, in the arena, and anywhere else that I have basically shown up. Just don't get me started on the arts and crafts and I will be golden.

Making my way to Poseidon cabin I heard a cry for help, but no a voice, it was on his empathic link, 'Lord Perseus, please, a camper is hurt in the stables.'

Percy immediatley knew that a pegasi had been trying to get his attention and he ran as fast as his feet would carry him into the stables. When he made it there, a few of the pegasi were trying to nuzzle the fallen girl up, but Percy gently shooed them away as he bent over her, pulling a water bottle out of his pack. He turned the girl over removing the hair from her face and unveiling one of the lucky survivors of the doors of death, Silena Beauregard. She had been one of the few campers that had made it through the doors of death while they were open. It had seemed that Hades had not be to lenient on her for the whole spy thing, so when she escaped none of the gods were anxious to send her back.

Percy gently cradled the girls head to his lap, "Come on Silena talk to me, what hurts?"

Silena simply kept her eyes close, barely breathing. Percy dumped the bottle of water on the beautiful daughter of Aphrodite letting his healing powers flow through him in order to heal any physical damage. He couldn't feel or see anything major done to the girl, but her heart rate did rise a little when the water made contact. After a few moments her eyes fluttered open, "Lord Percy, what happened?"

Percy helped the girl sit up as he explained gently, "I was hoping you could tell me. One of the Pegasi called to me when I was heading back to my cabin, you were out cold when I made it here."

Silena groaned, "One of them back kicked me in the head, when I was trying to kill this freaking spider on its back. I guess that's what I get for trying to help right."

Percy looked at his old friend with concern, the water may not have healed her concussion very well, if that is where the damage was. He had never tried to heal head injuries before, "Are you feeling okay, i've never healed head injuried before. Normally I can only close wounds."

Silena looked him over gently, "Maybe its one of your godly abilities?"

The son of Poseidon merely shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, I haven't explored healing very often. Eros never mentioned anything like it, but I do suppose its possible."

The daughter of Aphrodite flicked her brown hair over her shoulders, allowing Percy to get a clear look at her chest, which was of course a solid D-cup, nothing ever came less from the children of the love Goddess, "Regardless thanks for helping me out Percy. No telling how long I would've been knocked out here for, before someone had come and found me."

Percy merely gave the girl a smile, standing up and holding a hand out to help her up, "What are friends for right?"

Silena took his hand as Percy effortlessly dragged her to her feet, but she ended up much closer to him than he expected, "You know, I feel like I should pay you back somehow, you did probably just save my life right there."

Percy couldn't but notice how horny the girl in front of him now was, he wasn't sure if his power was resonation off of him, because he knew how his experience with the Aphrodite girls usually ended, or if it was all natural, "We are friends Silena, no repayment is necessary."

The girl in front of him took a sultry grin, "Are you sure?" As she took a step back pulling her button up shirt apart a couple of notches, "There isn't anything, I can do for you? Maybe give you?"

The God of Sex merely grinned at the sexy girl in front of him as he took a step forward wrapping his arms around her and putting his hands directly on her ass, "Well if your insistent I am sure we can figure something out."

Silena immediately hopped off the floor wrapping her legs around the young God and planting her lips right on his. It started as just an intense kiss, but then as their mouths parted, and their tongues battled for a dominance it became more. Percy would squeeze her ass and she would moan softly into their kisses. Finally she broke the kiss, but that was only to rip off the rest of her button up, leaving her in just a tasteful and completely unmodest bra that was barely hanging on. The God of Sex expertly weaved his hands through the claps unleashing it easily. Her tits were perfect, completely real, which is always a plus, and of course bouncy.

Percy broke away from the girls mouth covering every part of her chest with tongue and lips. Silena would moan, which made Percy harden just a bit more. Eventually it came down to Percy pulled her pants down, which were already short as it was. He didn't have to be a God or physic to know that she had no panties on underneath, so he wasted no time plunging his fingers into the girl and working his way deeper and deeper into her with three fingers causing her to moan sporadically. As he did this he used a bit of Godly power to banish his own clothes away, and find her G-spot a little easier. Of course he was just teasing her now. But after maybe two or three minutes she shoved his hand away and shoved him against the wall, "You are going to fuck me, you are going to do it so hard I can't walk, and you are going to make me scream."

Percy easily obeyed such a modest command as he took his manhood and shoved it in her hard. The daughter of Aphrodite squealed with pleasure as he used his muscle to force her body up and down on his cock. Knowing he was going an adequate speed for a girl with such experience though he put her on the nearby work table and picked up his speed. He was going so fast, he was sure he was using godly energy, as he gripped her butt and slammed her into his ten inch cock over and over again. Silena moaned louder and louder, "Percy oh my gods. You make me cum. Make my scream so loud Olympus comes to complain. Make my pussy so sore. Make me cum. Please Percy, faster, faster, harder...Oh...Gods...Right there, hit it again. Make me your good little slut. PERCY!"

Percy felt the girl cum below him, but he was only getting warmed up as usual. Without missing a beat, he hauled the girls ass up into the air giving it a good slap. However he wasn't stopping there, he held her legs over his his head, as her back was still on the table, and cross them over his shoulders. He then reasserted himself in her as she began begging, "Percy that hurts, but it feels so good. Gods Percy don't stop. MY pussy is taking it. Gods...Gods...Mom...Help! Percy please stop!"

But Percy knew the girl was simply in for the ride of her life. She wasn't that tight before, but with her legs crossed over his head like this, she was as tight as her mother who simply used godly power to make herself so young and tight. Silena clench her muscles in her pussy and legs making her just tighter and tighter, as her moans changed, "Holy shit! Percy keep going, it feels so good. Your so deep. Good gods Percy...Good gods! Your so fucking big. Just keep going, keep going, Cum inside me. Oh gods, oh gods. Don't...Don't stop. AHHHH GODS!"

Percy finally exploded inside her, as they both laid backwards in relief. Percy detected that she had cum at least two more times after her initial encounter. Percy took a step back to look at the girl, her ass cheeks were red from slamming into her so hard so many times, and her legs looked sore already. Her pussy had a nice red spot beginning to form around it, and she looked like she was simply in Elysium. Percy smirked at the girl whispering in her ear, "Lets do it again sometime. I hear you can dance, and i'd love a private show."

Silena merely smiled as she curled up flexing her ass off, "Any day Percy, any day. Make sure I make it back to my cabin for now."

Percy merely nodded snapping his fingers as the girl was enveloped by a gold light. As he turned around however another girl was there with her jaw dropped. Percy swore lowly trying to think of explanation, "Damn, its not so good to be a God!"


	5. THALIA 1

Tonight was a pretty interesting night. I got a call from Hermes at about 11:00PM and he asked me if I wanted to clubbing with him in town. I knew he meant Manhattan, but I was on my way to bed. A lone actually. It didn't take much considering that I should go, and hopefully bring home so good looking girl. I don't like to sleep a lone anymore, so might as well go grab some blonde or brunette for the night.

I met Hermes at 12:00 at some little club that I had never been to before. It was called something like Le Diablas or something like that. The atmosphere was good, the music was good, and Hermes was even better. I couldn't help but chuckle when we walked in and immediately two girls came to his side. Both were extremely beautiful and could've definitely been daughter's or descendants of a love certain love Goddess. I decided I needed to get some drink in me before I start upping my game on some girl. I sat down and motioned for the bar tender, "Hey buddy, can I get a two shots over here."

Then I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Make it four shots Frank, put them on my tab, for my cousin here!"

I whirled around in surprise to see a very stunning Thalia. I hadn't even started drinking so I knew I wasn't seeing things. She looked good, she was wearing a light blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. She wasn't wearing much makeup or eyeliner thank the gods, she for once didn't look like a goth chick. Her hair had grown out into a long dark hair kind of similar to mine, except a lot longer of course. Her dress left her pretty exposed looking, her breast were damn near hanging out, and the dress was to tight I could see through it at times when the light hit it. I could see her thong, and I almost became hard just by looking at her. Those heels she were wearing weren't helping either, they really showed off her sexy as hell legs, and made her look taller. I gave her my best smile as I stood up and pulled her in for a hug, "Hey Thals, what are you doing here?"

She gave me a wicked grin, "Came to spend some time with my favorite cousin! I haven't gotten to spend much time with you since you became a God so I thought I would come by and see what you were doing!"

I gave her a suspicious glance, "How did you know Hermes and I were coming to this bar? I mean I myself decided I was going out only twenty-five minutes ago!"

She looked at me strangely, "Didn't Artemis tell you I would be coming for a visit? She told me that you and Hermes were going out tonight to a Olympian bar so I thought would meet you here, give you a nice surprise!"

I could've sworn I saw lust in her eyes when she said surprise. I realized I must have been imagining in though and said, "It must have slipped her mind. We were busy fulfilling a prophesy for Apollo."

She gave me a knowing glance as the shots were sat down, "Oh I know all about the prophesy, in fact I am here to fulfill one myself!"

I recoiled a bit in surprise, "Y-Y-Y-Y-You are?"

She winked at me as she picked up one of her shots, I followed suit and she said, "Of course why else would I wear this dress to come see you?"

I looked her back over and she gave me a knowing playful smile. We wrapped arms and I said, "You picked a damn good dress for the situation."

We cheers and downed our shots. We then did another, which lead to a few wine coolers, which led to a few more shots. Then Hermes brought out two surf boards though, which lead to my most memorable part of the night, body shots!

Thalia and I decided to do a few, but I was the only one with clothes that were able to be taken off without being starch naked, and unfortunately it wasn't that kind of party! Hermes came over and slapped me on the shoulder, "Whatever happens tonight, just remember if Zeus finds out your dead!"

I gave him a grin and whispered towards him, "Wait till he finds out to what I did to Hera!"

Hermes gasped and then blew up with a smile, "You didn't!"

I winked at him, "I sure as hell did! I will tell you all about it sometime, Zeus should treat his wife a bit better!"

Hermes slapped me on the back, "Percy you dog! Good like cuz, your going to need it with that one, I bet she will vicious!"

I laughed and got up on the table where Thalia was patiently waiting behind the bar. I took off my shirt and cheers went up throughout the bar. I leaned back on the bar table, and Thalia squeezed a lime all over my bare chess, she even went down to wear my pants were. My chess was pretty bare thankfully, so I was pretty sure she was going to enjoy this. I wasn't sure about it, but I knew she wouldn't definitely enjoy what came after the body shots.

Thalia gave me a seductive look as she then poured alcohol on my chess. As soon as she did people started shouting, "Shot, Shot, Shot, Shot!"

Thalia then went down and began expertly licking up every ounce a lime fluid, and alcohol on my body. I moaned lightly, and looked forward greatly to what came next. She then rolled her tongue from the bottom of my stomach to the higher part of my chess. She then picked up a shot and downed it. I had a lime in my mouth and she came we battled for it in a kiss. I felt the alcohol in her mouth come into mine and eventually she took the lime and gave me a wink as she chewed up most of us it and swallowed pretty much the whole thing."

I was done, so done, "Hey Thals, what do you say we take this party, back to my palace for the rest of the night!"

She blushed at my sudden impact and ordered one last round of shots. I gave her a final cheers, "To a night we will both probably forget!"

She gave me a wicked grin and downed the shot. We then went arm and arm right out the door and I flashed us to my palace. As soon as I did she was so drunk she just crashed her lips onto mine and forced her tongue into my mouth. She was trying to be dominant, and damn I kind of liked it. She pushed me onto the bed aggressively and sat on my lap grinding like a champ. I moaned, "Damn Thals where did you learn to do that?"

She grinned, "The hunters and I have to find something to keep ourselves entertained when we aren't hunting. Well I am generally the one with Artemis!"

She then bent over pushing her ass in the air, and whispered in my ear, "And tonight I am going to entertain you!"

She smashed her lips down onto mine and went back to grinding on me. I snaked my hands around her waste and I put my hands on her breast and strolled them down to her ass that was driving me wild! I could taste the alcohol on her breath, but shit right now I didn't care, I just wanted a good time!

I suddenly pushed her back up and slid off my pants revealing my fully pitched tent. She gasped at the size, but she stood up to and slid her dress off wear she was just in her bra and thong. She then launched herself back at me and we landed on my bed hard. I grunted but she moaned. Her moaning voice, was pretty sexy to. I felt myself perk up a bit just at the sound, it was music to my ears. I put my hands back on her ass and she went back to rocking back and fourth on my cock, but now she was using her hands in the operation to. She was stroking and gripping it as she lid herself back and fourth on it. Suddenly she stopped and removed my boxers with her teeth. Very sexy. She then engulfed my entire dick in her mouth like a pro. Her tongue did not fall to disappoint me as it shot around my dick at amazing speeds. I moaned and put my hand on the back of her head, to show that I approved of her skill. She even let some spit flow through her mouth onto my dick which just made me inhale sharply. She smiled as she took my dick in her hands and forced the whole ten inches in her mouth. She gagged and that face a lone finished me off as I came all over her face and breast!

She finally took her mouth off my dick when she was sure I was done cumming. She grinned, "First blood Percy! Artemis was right, you do taste like nectar!"

She then crawled back on top of me, "Now your tongue isn't going anywhere near my pussy, the hunters can do that for me anytime, however I do believe there is a certain unique part of your body you can share with me, that the hunters cannot."

I immediately took the hint and ripped her panties off. I then placed her my cock and placed her over my dick, "Do I need to go slow?"

She shook her head, "No fuck me!"

I dropped her weight on my dick and she gasped with pleasure. She then immediately began bouncing up and down on my cock and her boobs were still contained. I snapped my fingers and her boobs flopped out as her bra disappeared. That didn't stop her from bouncing though. She kept going and moaning, and yelling my name at the top of her lungs. I don't know if it was because I was drunk, but damn this was one of the best fuckings I have had in a while! I was starting to wonder if Thalia was a goddess, a daughter of Zeus and Aphrodite! I put my hands on her hips and stood us both up. I slammed her back into a wall and began plowing straight into her as her breast pressed against my chess. I began kissing her neck and making my way up her jawline to her ear just nibbling on it with my teeth. I sent hot breaths at her neck making her moan even louder. I felt her walls clench and she shot cum down on my dick and it leaked out. She thought we were done, but I wasn't done fucking her brains out yet. I then swept both her legs out and took us to the floor. I spread her legs wide and in air I held both of them and began pounding her sweet tight pussy again! She screamed now with just pure pleasure coursing through her body!

She wasn't cumming anymore, but finally I felt my balls tighten and I shot a thick load into her pussy! I fell to floor and crawled up next to me. She was grinding on me again, wether she realized it or not. She grinned stupidly, "I want... I want one more round Percy!"

I asked, "Have you done anal with the hunters? No shit I have been watching your ass all night, and I would love to put it there!"

She gave me a sly smile and leaned back when she was positioned over my cock again, "I have, but do your worse!"

I grinned as I grabbed her ass and flipped her over to where she was on her hands and knees. I didn't wait for a grunt or anything I just started ramming away. At first she gasped loudly and then she began screaming. Then she began shouting at me to get harder and faster. That ass was super tight and felt pretty fucking saint like. But if this was our last round, I wasn't going to cum for a while, and I certainly wasn't going to let this be our last position! I quickly picked her up by the ass and summoned a chair for us to sit in. I sat us in the chair and I pushed her legs over my shoulders. I then scooped my hands under her ass and began picking it up and dropping it on my dick at rapid speeds. She kept moaning and walls clenched, but she didn't cum she was holding it! I the picked her back up and slammed her on the bed as I bent down a bit where I could thrust my full ten inches in her every time. Her back arched and she let out this angelic scream that almost made me cum! But she held it in like a champ, but her moans were getting louder! I knew this next position was going to finish her off. I picked her up by the ass, giving it a good slap when I sat us up on the bed. Then I spooned her and started using all my force getting all ten inches in her. She screamed and moaned as I felt cum go down her leg. I was happy, I still had it in my for one more position and my balls were tightening. I picked her up and put her in a reverse cowboy she began bouncing and throwing weight around giving me the ride of my life. Cum shot straight into her ass and she leaned back flexibly on top of me!

She whispered, "Damn Perce, we need to do this more often!"

I bit her ear a bit, "MY palace doors are always open to you cuz. Especially if your going to be in this kind of mood when you visit!"

She chuckled a bit as she put herself back inside me. But she slipped herself over so that way her boobs were squished into my chess. I just stared at her as I her breath steadied. She was a sexy ass sleeper. I moaned a bit, just feel her walls clench around my dick, even when she was asleep she was driving me wild. I looked at her and she was a mess, but a hott mess at that. I closed my eyes and muttered to myself, "Damn its good to be a God!


	6. ATHENA 1

I was pissed off, I won't sell it short. I am in the arena hacking things to pieces because my girlfriend told me that her mother didn't approve and that she would be down to test me soon. Apparently Athena found out about us having sex, so now apparently she is going to be testing my worth for her favorite daughter. I was pissed, but I was also a little worried. Athena is the goddess of wisdom, she might think of some thousand year old challenge that no hero was ever able to complete. I am not going to lie that ass on Annabeth was completely worth it when I took it to pound town, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to do it again...and again...and maybe again.

I growled to myself as I prepared myself for the worse. After about thirty minutes of training, I took my shirt off to try and cool down. I was sweating pretty profusely and was beginning to wear down. After I took off my shirt I walked over to the water fountain and turned it on, but as soon as the water came out I controlled it straight into my mouth. Then of course I practically bathed in it for a second.

I was basking in pleasure of the cold water against my burning hot (temperature wise) body, when a voice was cleared behind me, "I see you certainly the pass the physical appearance test for my daughter."

I flinched at the familiar sound of the voice and turned around to see two Grey piercing eyes. Unfortunately they weren't of my favorite daughter of wisdom, but wisdom herself. I looked at Athena questioningly, not truly understanding her observation, "I am sorry Lady Athena I don't believe I heard you?"

Athena rolled her eyes. She was wearing a pretty professional black pencil dress that barely covered the top of her thighs and a blouse that was more than revealing. Of course I wasn't complaining. This was the same body that gave mental birth to Annabeth, a body that she clearly inherited from her mother. I had never had a chance to look at Athena's ass before today, but by the looks of the way her dress fits her, I am going to say it is as nice or nicer than Annabeth's. Which is something I really didn't think possible, unless it was Aphrodite herself. Her tan legs were certainly being shown off in that dress to. Plus don't even get me started on my rack. Right now I am thankful she isn't the goddess of mind reading, because right now I am probably thinking of a million ways I could tear that shit up.

Athena strutted towards me doing a circle around me. I felt a little exposed. Not to mention I felt like I was prey to the worlds most dangerous predator. Athena was marking a clipboard rapidly and even reached out to touch my abs, without looking into my eyes. I stuttered, "Um Lady Athena? Why do you have a hand on my bear stomach?"

Athena still refusing to meet his eyes simply said, "I am making sure you are passing the physical appearance test for my daughter. So far I approve."

I chuckled nervously, "This is the test Annabeth meant? This isn't so bad, what kind of other task do I have to pass?"

Athena nonchalantly said, "The usual, sexual stamina, sexual appeal, sexual intercourse in general, and then due to your accomplishments we are going to skip your intellectual test."

I was beginning to take a drink of water, but then I began choking when she started talking about sex. I choked out, "You are going to watch Annabeth and I have sex?"

Athena laughed, "Don't be ridiculous Perseus, I am not watching you defile my daughter."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank Gods, Lady Athena, I never took you as a joker."

Athena then snapped her fingers and she was wearing only a black lacy thong and a black lacy bra. She was also wearing leggings that stretched all the way to the top of her legs. She looked unbelievably sexy. She moaned out, "You are going to be defiling me."

I gawked at her rack for a moment, and then of course did a little twirl and I just about lost my load before we even started. I stuttered out, "Lady Athena, you are a maiden goddess! Not to mention my girlfriends mom. I couldn't have sex with you!"

Athena laughed, "Don't believe everything you hear Perseus, there is no such thing as a maiden goddess in this generation. Don't let any of them tell you any differently. Now you will fuck me, you will fuck me good, you will fuck me hard, and you will do until I say other wise. I will not let my favorite daughter be getting it in her ass, or vagina without a proper test. Now what's it going to be Jackson?"

I gulped hard as Athena walked closer to me. I noticed she was very provocative with every movement. It was clear that she wanted me to fuck her. It was also very clear that if I didn't my chances of banging Annabeth again were slim, and that was the last thing I wanted.

I walked closer to Athena and stared at her dead in the eyes. She closed her eyes and leaned forward and I did the same. Our lips connected and suddenly both of our bodies jolted into each other. My hands were immediately exploring and her hands were going done to undue my pants. I then remembered we were in the middle of the arena and I pulled back, "Shouldn't we take this somewhere a bit more private?"

She looked at me strangely then she looked around and seemed to remember where we were. She smiled evilly, "To your cabin. It has been many centuries since I have been fucked in the Poseidon cabin!"

I thought about questioning it, but I really didn't want to know. I don't know if it was one of my brother's or even worse my dad, so I just decided I would go with it. She grabbed back a hold of me slamming her lips onto mine as we flashed into my cabin. She immediately shoved me on the bed and went down to my pants. With expert hands she unbuttoned them and removed my belt. She pulled my pants straight down and eyed the tent my dick was pitching. She licked her lips a bit and snapped her fingers causing my dick to flop out. Athena grinned, but seemed to remember the task at hand. She laid down on the bed next to me and gave me a seductive look, "Come on Champion of Olympus, prove your worth and give my father a real reason to want to kill you."

While that wasn't the most encouraging statement, I took the aggressive front to this sexual experience, anxious to prove my worth. I immediately began kissing her neck and collar bone and my hands made their way behind her and easily unclasped her bra. The second I did the whole thing disappeared in thin air. I sucked in air rapidly as he took in her bare chest. Her boobs were much bigger than he originally thought. In fact I couldn't help myself when i put my face in between them and licked the center and planting kisses on the sides of each of them. I won't shit it with you I worked fast, and by the way she moaned, I could tell I wasn't doing bad already. My mouth went back to hers though after I fondled with her breast a while and slowly slid my fingers into her thong getting a feel for her soaking wet pussy. My fingers went in and out of her slowly and she finally had, had enough. She stood up dropping her pants down and positioning her ass behind me and shot herself backwards onto my dick. It felt amazing, and she was suddenly flopping back and fourth and rapid speeds. Her breast were flopping around everywhere and I moaned loudly. I then grabbed her hips and flipped her over anxious to get a feel for her actual pussy. I positioned myself right above her and without waiting for permission I dropped her wait onto my dick and we gasped with pleasure. She was so fucking tight and my eight inch dick went all the way up in her. I groaned loudly and began to use my muscle to lift her up and down each time. My hands were on her breast which allowed me to get a feel for her whole body as I arched with pleasure each time my dick entered her fully. She moans turned to screams of exsctacy quickly. I groaned and groaned. I felt myself going to cum any second, but I held out. I kept fucking her and kept fucking her. Thinking and partially knowing I was only going to get one round with the goddess of wisdom. She then bent over to where her breast were on my chest and flopped her ass up and down at such rapid speeds I couldn't hold it anymore and neither could she as her wall clenched.

I felt the cum drip down my leg. Athena's let out a final moan and buried her face into the pillow, not leaving me. I was still deep inside her and I planned to stay that way until she got up. This felt far to good. Athena sat up for a moment putting her hands on my chest. She smiled, "Not bad son of Poseidon. You live up to your families legacy in the bed. I suppose I owe your father some drachmas now. I had bet you couldn't get me to cum, gods was I wrong."

I smiled lightly at her, "Did I defile you enough to make your father hate me."

Athena grinned back and stood up causing me to reach out and grope her ass lightly. She laughed as she put her ass all up in my face and twerked around it causing my dick to get hard again, but I dared not try for a round two. She smiled at me, "You passed me test Perseus. I may come back to test you again one day, so be ready. And prepare!"

With that Athena assumed her true form and I closed my eyes. I never opened them again, but I looked up at the ceiling, "Damn its good to be a half God!"


	7. KATIE 1

Fucking girls in Camp Half Blood had taken a serious drop since having my first born son with Reyna. Scorpio Marcellus Jackson, was a powerful little tripe, and was already having amazing bouts of water power at the age of 10 months, and now that my first wife Reyna is resting comfortably with our child, I decided that it was time to venture back home to my peers, and see what was new.

I walked into the counsilor meeting at Camp Half Blood, and saw the usual crowd who were there for a few weeks during the Summer. There was Annabeth who was looking exhausted. From what I heard on Olympus she was mere weeks away from finishing the construction, which meant that she was in the last home run stretch. Clarisse was glaring daggers at me from the moment I walked in having remembered the last time we saw each other. Silena and Piper were giving the fuck me eyes as usual, but the girl who seemed to not even want to look at him was surprising, and that was his old friend Katie Gardner.

He was usually always on prett good terms with the Demeter kids, and after fighting both wars with Katie he thought at the very least that they were cool. Chiron was talking about the recruitment rating, and did not even acknowledge that I had walked into the room. I think it makes him uncomfortable that every time I come up, I am usually fucking the brains out of one of senior counsillors or older camp members, but as I am a God he does not dare say anything.

At the end of the meeting I set my heart on talking to Katie to see what was up, and when I approached her she damn near blew me off. In the olds days of being a teenager this would have made me sad, but unfortunately I have gotten the uncontrollable arrogance that came with being a God. So I quickly grabbed the girl by the hips and spun her around to face me and pushed her back into a nearby wall, "Katie what the fuck! We have been friends for years, and I come down to see everybody and you give me the cold shoulder?"

I had her hands pinned above her head, which made her extremly large bust line push up against him. I am not sure if they have always been that big, but damn they couldn't have been, they looked like fucking watermelons, and they were nice and perky too, "Just leave me alone Percy."

Growling a bit I barked out, "Close your eyes."

I did not wait another moment, before flashing them somewhere more private into his cabin quarters, from there I thrusted her onto the bed, and I demanded, "I am God now Katie you will tell me what the fuck your problem is, or you are going to face the consequences of what happens when you upset me."

"My problem? I was wondering what the fuck your problem was! You have fucked every counsillor in this camp it seems like, but me? Am I not attractive enough for you? All the girls you mindlessly sleep with seem to have the best sexual fortunes, but for some reason I get skipped. I know its not because I am ugly, because boys from other cabins will always chat me up, but for some reason they never sleep with me, why is it because you cursed me or something?"

Now I am still kind of new to the whole Godly power things, so what she is saying was certainly possible, but honestly I have not a freaking clue, "Honestly Katie I have no idea if what you are saying is true, and if I am causing it or not, but if all you want is to be bent over a table and made into a bitch you caught me on the best day for it, because I am looking to spread the love."

The girls eyes lit up at that, and stood on her two feet again, "Really?"

Immediately I shoved her back onto the bed, and straddled over her, "Really, now lesson number one when fucking me, is that I am always in control."

With that I pinned her arms above her head, and in a quick motion used one hand to rip her bloused straight off. Seeing the cannons before me made my made my mouth water a bit, and definitely helped with my growing erection. I used my tongue to slide up and down her body making her squirm with desire. As a god I can just sense things such a hormones, and if I had to bet, I could say she is soaking wet mess down there right now. With practice only he head, he went down on the girl slowly, causing a bind to magically appear keeping her from being able to move. Summoning shackles for her feet, I removed her underwear, and eyed that phat ass in front of me. The pussy was cleanly shaven thank Gods, and I slowly ran my tongue closer and closer to her, but being careful to touch as much of her thighs as possible on my way up. By the time I got to her pussy, my tongue just went in balls deep, and started thrashing around on her insides. There was an immediate struggle against his restraints, but he knew there was no way she was breaking out of them. So he just slowl and agonizingly ate the girl out, and even changed his speed up a lot. I figure if I am the reason this poor girl is not getting laid, then I need to correct the problem with enthusiasim. Besides not to many girls in the Greek world have a little bit of chunk to them. Not that he minded, he loved his skinny well built bodies, but sometimes it was nice to have some cannon sized breast, and an ass that could have its own zip code.

The girl screamed underneath me, and I felt her orgasam once in the first few minutes, again about five minutes after that. I could feel the girl blacking out a bit, but obviously I hadn't even started my pleasure yet. At that point I went back to mounting her, and shoved my cock in her face, and said, "This is where I face fuck you, and you try not to suffocate."

The girl looked at his monstorous erection with a bit of fear, but he didn't care as he grabbed her face, and roughly pushed his cock into her mouth. He rolled his eyes back a bit as he felt the back of her throat get hit nearly everytime. He hadn't been able to fuck like this in over a year. Reyna wasn't a prude by any means, but while she was pregnant he had to be more careful, and after their child she was pretty fragile, as I was told it was very rough pregnancy from the sheer power of the child.

Anyways Katie was getting the shaft, literally as my cock clearly almost knocked the girl out from suffocation many times in the few minutes that we did. Finally feeling that forcing her that way was enough, I released her binds and mounted her chest, where I magically enhanced the size of my dick to twelve inches long, giving me a ridiculous size, that usually I didn't around with, but seeing her breat size and an opporunity, I couldn't resist, "You see this big cock, I am going to shove it in between your breast, and you are going to try and catch it in your mouth, if you don't catch it I am going to spank you ass do you understand?"

Katie nodded a bit but her eyes were just glazed over with lust. I slapped her ass for good measure, "You will answer me when I speak to you."

"Yes Percy."

SLAP! "Yes my lord." I commanded.

"Yes my Lord."

"Very good slut. Now! Ahhhh."

Immediately once my dick was wrapped around her chest, I summoned some lotion to put around her, and what an idea this was. It felt like my dick was in some kind of vaccuum, and with a little disappointment I didn't get to spank her much, as she caught my dick in her mouth and rolled her tongue around it with some skill. I am not sure if she is a natural or if she just has had a lot of big magnum size dicks forced on her, but after a while I grew tired of it, and jumped off the girl and lifted her off the bed, and shoved her against the wall, while planting my feet behind her, and not even bothering to shorten my dick length I pressed into her slowly, and let the pleasure flow through her body, as I put the entire foot long straight into her. The last four inches made the girl scream with pleasure, but I was ready to run with at that point, as I withdrew the whole thing and shoved it in her.

Her whole body shook, and grinned. I saw a mirror nearby, and merely watched with extreme intensity, as I thrusted it in and out of her dozens of times, making myself really hot just seeing those breat flop around, "Fuck Katie your so hot. I love the way your breast flop around, I love how fat your ass is."

Katie moaned back, "Fuck me my lord please. Fuck me faster. I love the feel of your monstorous dick inside me...please...oh gods...sweet eros...god right there don't stop...again...harder...faster...please Percy I am going to cum."

Grinning at this I through her on the floor and flipped her body over, where I made her thick legs go over her head, and I positioned myself into her where I literally just fucked her into the ground letting her screams roll throughout the room. I did this through her orgasam and watched as her eyes faded into the back of her head, and when I was closer and her body went limp I was a bit agitated that she left me, so I grinned a bit and let myself get close, and then I woke her up and sprayed my juices all over her face completely covering the girl in my person cream pie.

At first he thought she would be mad, but clearly she liked what she tasted because she slowly began eating it off her, and even began to suck it off his cock until he was dry.

The girl moaned a bit as she stood from her knees and gave the God an appreciative smile, "Thanks for that Percy. I think I am going to go die now, please lets do that again sometime."

Winking at the girl he didn't say anymore, and vanished on the spot returning to his home where his wife, and beautiful little boy awaited him.

Looking at his family cuddled on the couch he thought to himself Damn its good to be me.


	8. ANNABETH 1

Leaving Elysium sucked, but I was happy to be back in the land of the living. Its been a few days now, and I haven't fucked a single girl in probably three days. Horrible right? So I decided to visit Camp Slut Blood and see one of my favorite daughters of Athena.

Thankfully the daughters of Athena do not follow suit from their mother, because they know how to ride!

I flashed to Camp Half Blood and walked to the new councilors lounge to find the girl I was seeking. When I arrived I was greeted warmly as usual and nearly seduced by half the girls in the room. There was one girl who had my attention though when she bolted forward and through her arms around me, "Percy! Its so good to see you. I've missed you. We've both been so busy I haven't had the chance to even sit down and have lunch with you!"

I grinned at the blonde daughter of Athena that I once loved, the girl I once lost my virginity to, "Hey Wise Girl. It has been a while how have you been?"

She smiled happily at me, "I have been great. You know designing Olympus staying constantly busy."

Annabeth loved her job and I knew it. I never regretted ending our relationship since we did do it on mutual terms just agreeing it would be hard with being so busy, and my position of power being very demanding. I gave her my famous crooked grin, "You know I would I would love to catch up, but some where a little more private!"

She nodded her head, "Lets go to your cabin! You know how my siblings are!"

I nodded and we walked off to my cabin talking away. We talked about the good times and the times we had leading up to the two wars. Of course we stayed off the topic of Tartarus, but you know that's always for the best. We sat down on my bed and she comfortably through her feet in my lap like she used to when we talked. We caught up for about an hour and before we knew it, it was dark outside. She said sadly, "I guess I should go back to my cabin now. Another busy day at work tomorrow!"

She smiled at me and stood up, for a second I almost let her get away, but I quickly stood up and came up behind her wrapping my arms around her, "Stay."

I felt Annabeth's tight ass against me and she squirmed a bit which made me hard as she rubbed up against me. She turned around and grinned, "Do you have something in your pocket Percy, or are you remembering what happened the last time we were a lone in your cabin together!"

I gave her a sheepish smile, "I was actually thinking about what we were going to be doing this time in my cabin a lone together."

She smiled stepping back inside my personal space, "What are we going to do?"

I grinned snaking my arms around her body and down to where they were firmly on her ass, "Be creative!"

With that she crashed her lips on to mine and we kissed smoothly. I slid my tongue straight into her mouth, because I knew she liked it when I dominated the bedroom. She stepped back and flipped off her shirt revealing her gray bra. She had nice C-cup boobs that I always loved to play with. She then slide her pants straight off to see that she was only wearing a thong. She stepped back closer to me and my member stood at full attention now. Her skinny figure was great. Her hips were slender and her whole body was rocking. That ass was uncontrollable, and her legs were sexy to. Her long hair was still like it was when we were younger, and her princess curls were never tamed. I knew when we were younger she was going to be sexy when we got older, but damn, that girl has a rocking body.

She smiled, "Why don't you take off a few layers of clothes, before we continue."

I grinned snapping my fingers causing me to appear stark naked in front of her. She blushed as she eyed my fully ten inch erect dick. She smiled as she got on her knees and crawled over to me. She first grabbed it and then licked it from the bottom all the way to the head. I moaned lightly as I put my hand on the back of her head. Her hair was soft, but honestly that wasn't what I was really thinking or feeling. Her tongue swirled around my dick, never taking it in her mouth. She just stroked painfully slow causing me to moan and try to gently push her head towards my dick. This caused her to stroke a little faster, and continue licking around my head. One my hands began to fondle her breast which were nice and perky, but still in there prisons. I was about to snap off her bra, before I felt a warm feeling enter my dick. My eyes were on Annabeth as she expertly bobbed her head up and down my dick stroking it with her free hand. She went at a lightning speed, that Aphrodite would've been jealous of. She took all the way into the back of her throat several times, hardly gagging. She did this so fast her whole body could barely keep up with her. I felt my balls tighten and I shot cum straight down her throat.

I grinned as we both stood up. She had to stand on her tip toes but she quickly shoved her tongue into my mouth this time. She moaned a bit, "Percy, I have been a really naughty girl, I think I need a..." She rubbed her ass against me moaning quietly, "Spanking!"

My eyes lit up at her suggestion and I roughly grabbed her by the shoulders pushing her over. She yelped in surprise and I got on top of her and gave her us a good spanking. She yelped and I said, "Whose been a bad bitch?"

I slapped her ass again causing it to jiggle, "Oh gods Percy I have!"

I grinned, "Bad bitch!"

I slapped her ass again causing it to turn a slight tinge of red, "Oh gods I promise I will be good!"

I slapped her ass harder, "That wasn't very convincing. I think I am going to have to stick something in your ass, to make this work better though."

She looked at me wickedly. Annabeth and I had done anal before and she is one of the only girls I can go full speed into her. She has ass that ain't quitting that is for sure! I immediately pulled down her thong and gave her ass one last good slap. Then I entered her ass and started pumping at full speed. She started screaming with a bit of pain and mostly pleasure. She was on all fours now and the doggy style position was honestly my favorite anyways. Her breast were bobbing around in her bra and flopping against her skin. Her ass jiggled and clenched, which just turned me on a bit more. I pumped faster and faster, until finally I tightened again came straight inside her ass.

I pulled her back on top of me, where she flipped herself over so she could look into my eyes. She grinned, "Your the only guy that will do anal with me. It hurt the first few times, but now it just feels amazing."

I grinned at her, "Are you ready for the real fun?"

She nodded her head vigorously and I smiled, "Lets try some new positions, they old ones get well, old."

She nodded again and waited for me to take the lead. I walked over to the edge of the bed and laid down to where my head was on the floor, but my back and below was still on the bed. Annabeth saw what I was trying to do and climbed over me where her legs were clenched to the front of the bed and her pussy was sitting on my thighs. I nodded at her, and she moved herself over my dick and began bouncing around. As the blood rushed to my head I moaned in pleasure and Annabeth did the same. She inserted my penis in her ten inches at a time never failing to take it all in her. She was wicked tight that gave me huge pleasure in fucking her. As she bounced her boobs flopped and her ass made flopping noises and it hit my legs, "Oh gods, Wise Girl, you've gotten faster!"

Annabeth cried back, "Uh, Percy, Ugh, Fuck me! Oh gods, oh gods show me how to fuck with gods! Oh gods, I-I-I- I am cumming!"

She came all over me, and they cum slid down her body and mine. I grinned as I did a sit up all the back onto the bed. We were inches apart and she looked flustered, "I hate that you have such good stamina!"

I gave her a quick peck on the lips, "It takes practice!"

She gave me a knowing look, "Yes, I hear you and Reyna have been getting lots of it to!"

I gave her a knowing smile, "You know I never could resist a tight body and beautiful eyes."

She gleamed at me, "I know, I know!"

I gave her a wicked smile, "Ready for round two?"

She nodded her head excitedly and I summoned a exercise ball and she looked confused. I immediately took a seat on it and motioned for her to take it seat with me. She straddled me tightly and I began bouncing us up and down with my legs and arms giving her a full and very fast sexual experience! I put my hands on her breast and held them as they flopped around at the speed we were going. It amazed me, that this didn't hurt her as tight as she was and as fast as we were going. But she just moaned lightly as if we were doing a standard missionary position. This position didn't last long as the feeling on my dick was so tight I shot my load straight into her.

She collapsed back onto me having not cum yet though I smiled and picked her up bridal style carrying her over to the bed. I then moved her body to where her pussy was sitting on my face and I viciously ate her out to finish our night. She cuddled up next to me and I put my arm around her. She asked quietly, "Have you ever thought about having children Percy?"

I looked at her in surprise, "Maybe one day, I mean I am a God, and I would want to have a part in their life."

She sighed, "Percy there is something I need to tell you. And don't get mad at her, because she just found out today."

I looked at Annabeth confused and she sighed. Suddenly a girl entered the room that was very familiar to me. My favorite descendant of war Reyna stepped in looking sheepish. I sat up quickly, "Reyna what are you doing here?"

She had light tears in her eyes, "Percy...I'm Pregnant."

All I could really think was damn, we are going to have one good looking kid. I thought to myself, "Damn its good to be a God!"


	9. CLARISSE 1

Silena merely smiled as she curled up flexing her ass off, "Any day Percy, any day. Make sure I make it back to my cabin for now."

Percy merely nodded snapping his fingers as the girl was enveloped by a gold light. As he turned around however another girl was there with her jaw dropped. Percy swore lowly trying to think of explanation, "Damn, its not so good to be a God!"

The oldest living Greek demigodess of war strode forward, "Seriously Prissy? You had to do that shit in here? We have little kids running around this camp and you are taking advantage of Silena in a fucking shed?"

Percy groaned lightly, "Technically she took advantage of me!"

Clarisse growled surging forward bringing a knife out from her side, "Why do I have a hard time believing that Prissy?"

This time Percy felt threatened straightening his back up, "Now, now, Clarisse lets not forget who the God in this room is. I told you the truth now I sincerely suggest you back off."

Clarisse dug the knife into his chest a little deeper, "OR what Prissy? What are you going to do about it?"

Faster than the girl could comprehend Percy through Godly magic around the room silencing, but not before he made the knife turn into a dildo. At first Clarisse stared at her knife in awe, but Percy merely shrugged, "You normally can transfer objects into your element or animal, Unfortunately as the God of Sex my options are limited."

As Percy tried to walk past the daughter of war she took her arm and slammed him back against the wall, "Give me my knife back Prissy!"

The God of Sex groaned, "Say it with me Clarisse, PER-CY! Two syllables, I know that may be a bit tough for you spawns of war, but come on, after all these years, can't you just say my name right one time!"

Observing her now she was in her usual combat clothes, a purple T-shirt that the Romans had given her, which fit a little nicer than the Camp Half Blood shirts, and short shorts that were unfortunately modest of the young warriors ass. Percy had never considered the girl in a romantic way, as she was always a complete bitch.

Clarisse glared, "PRIS-SY. Come on Jackson you know us Children of War just aren't that bright."

"Apparently so."

Clarisse then slapped him in the face with the dildo, "Now give me my FUCKING knife back!"

Percy simply laughed, "I didn't know you were into hitting guys with your dildo Clarisse, seriously, there are little kids around here!"

Suddenly Clarisse kneed him in the nuts...hard. Percy immediately groaned as Clarisse turned to saunter off, "Your right, what ever was I thinking, I guess I will just have to go learn my lesson in solitude, perhaps with this new toy!"

Percy growled as he recovered his wits. As Clarisse tried to leave, Percy came up behind her pinning her to the wall, "I am so tired of your shit Clarisse, this time you've gone to far."

Percy then threw the girl backwards making her spiral onto her back. Clarisse roared in anger charging towards him trying to land a punch to his face, but he easily dodged it kicking her in the ass, "Come on Clarisse your the leader of the camp, I have been defeating Gods and Titans since I was twelve, surely you can at least land a hit on me!"

With that taunt Clarisse screamed charging back towards him, this time, Percy ducked under a wild kick, and tackled the girl to the ground landing easily on top of her. As she tried to squirm Percy pinned her to the ground laughing, "Pathetic!"

Clarisse then growled, "Do your worse Jackson..."

The green eyed man merely laughed, "Oh you want my worse Clarisse? I have obtained a certain set of skills of my path to being a God, if you want the worse...It is yours."

Percy flexed his power, feeling a easy tug on his stomach targeting all of Clarisse's hormones. He then dived down kissing her neck. As his power flowed through him he easily recognized all her sensitive sexual points. One right below her ear, another right above on bottom of her chin, but as he got started, Clarisse was clearly trying to fight her way out of it, but she simply could not over power the young God.

Percy simply grinned as he snapped his fingers causing all the girls clothes to disappear, "PRISSY! Give me my clothes back, and get the Fuck off of me!"

The son of Poseidon merely laughed, "Not today Clarisse, you said to do my worst, and I am going to torture you with a pleasure, and every time you think your going to explode, I will stop, slowly driving you to insanity."

With that he slowly target the rest of her body. Summoning a few chains to keep the girl from flailing he went to work. His two fingers went straight into her pussy, which was surprisingly only a little moist. He figured maybe she was playing for the other team and Chris had only been a cover up after all these years, because when most girls would be completely soaked, she was barely turned on, he knew he'd have to fix that. As he easily plunged two fingers in and out of the girl his mouth was taking on a completely other job, with her nipples. Slowly rotating his tongue around each spot. Making sure every inch of her medium sized breast were covered. Her body was actually quite beautiful as it was of course the stero typical warriors body. Her abs were defined, but her breast were nice and pink as was her now soaked pussy.

Clarisse screamed in pleasure as Percy's tongue explored every nook and cranny of her body, taking his sweet time torturing her. Every time his fingers would bring her to the edge of a climax, he would simply stop and continue his work with his mouth. When he felt that she was almost back to normal he would start right back up. He stretched her pussy a bit more each time, not being gentle at all as his fingers just plunged in an out of her.

Finally watching the girl moan so loudly and scream in a painful ecstasy Percy couldn't take it. He adjusted the chains where the girl was sitting up, her brown hair completely a mess. Clarisse whimpered, "Please, just be done. You've tortured me enough...Please Percy."

The green eyed boy laughed, "I'm sorry what was that?"

"I said I'm done Percy, please let me go!"

Percy merely laughed, "I didn't really hear an apology, well I guess that means you are enjoying this more than I thought, but perhaps its time to pass some of that around."

Adjusting her just right he put his hands roughly on her face, "If you bite I will break your neck, do you understand?"

Clarisse rapidly nodded as Percy forced his dick into her mouth. At first he just grabbed her head making her bob quickly up and down a few inches at at time, but after a few minutes he started shoving it deeper and deeper into her throat. He felt the back of her tongue and her tonsils swirl around his throbbing cock. Finally he had her deep throat so hard she was gagging, trying to spit his cock out, but it only felt even better as she did this. After another minute of this he thought she was going to pass out, so he had her bob just a few more times and shot his load deep into her mouth putting his finger on her chin as he erupted, "Make sure you get all of it!"

She did as he said and made sure not a drip of cum fell from her face, making her seem like a bit of an expert. Percy then gave an analysis, "Your hormones say you can take more, after all your body is still fine, only your throat is bothering you, so I will give you a reprieve there, but that is it. Now, I think you have easily called me Prissy a hundred times, so I am thinking I will spank your body exactly that amount. Believe me I think I am being generous with that number."

Clarisse nodded as tears ran down her face. He then readjusted the chains again with his power making her bend over in a perfect doggy style. He came up behind her placing his cock right on top of her ass, "Scream Clarisse, Scream!"

With that he gave a light tap on her ass. AT first she made no noise, so he did it again a bit harder. This time he got a bit of, "Oh."

He did it again much, much harder, this time her ass flopped a bit turning a bit red. Percy laughed, "Did you like that Clarisse?"

She said nothing, but it didn't matter to Percy as he did it over and over again. He slapped both cheeks, taking pleasure in watching her ass turn redder and redder. After about eighty slaps, without warning he plunged straight into her ass causing her to scream, "PERCY!"

The son of Poseidon just groaned though as he pumped in and out a high speed, making blood lightly drip out, "Now you know my name don't you bitch, scream it, scream it loud so you never forget!"

Percy went in and out for nearly thirty minutes, never cumming. Finally he was done torturing the girl anally however, he was not done completely. When he flipped the girl around he kissed around her mouth, "You know I don't think I ever realized just how sexy your body is Clarisse, however I only gave you 80 slaps on your ass, and I think your bouncy breast can take a beating, while your pussy takes the rest."

Clarisse had a bit of a glazed look in her eyes, but she measly nodded as Percy released her from the chains, knowing she would have no way of fighting any longer. When the chains came off she slumped forward, but Percy merely dragged over to where he could position himself into her and then plunged straight in. He gasped not really realizing the tightness he had felt when fingering her before. He rammed in and out as hard as he could slapping her breast hard causing them to bounce and her to grimace. But finally those grimaces and pain turned to pleasure as she started rocking her hips into screaming his name, "Percy! Oh gods, oh gods, holy fuck me, Percy please. End this. End this. Oh gods, I am going to...Oh GODS!"

Finally Percy let her cum, and it was an eruption that no other girl had ever felt before. AS the torcher had gone on for hours, as Percy kept pumping in and out of the girl who was a never ending river of cum, Percy finally erupted inside of her letting out a satisfied groan as he fell on top of her letting her breast squish against his chest, "Hey Clarisse whats my name?"

Clarisse could barely talk, she only whispered as she lost consciousness, "Percy."

Percy plunged right back inside of her, "And don't you forget it bitch!"


	10. ZOE 1

Today I was calling in some favors. Today I was going to see an old friend and apologize for not being able to save her. To apologize for not being strong enough. After convincing Artemis to bring her down from the stars for a while and put her in Elysium I prepared myself for the inevitable.

I was now sitting in the underworld waiting for my uncle to let me into Elysium, he came over to me, "Perseus, you have one day in Elysium, so if you wish to visit anyone else you have only today to do so. We cannot open this door again without the fates getting pissy with us!"

I nodded my head gratefully at Hades and he snapped his fingers causing a nearby gate to open. He beckoned me towards it and I walked through the gates to suddenly appear in a completely different place. I looked behind me, but the site of the underworld's palace was no longer in site. Now I was just in a large meadow that would've put some of Lady Persephone's gardens to shame! I walked through the meadow to see a beautiful teenage girl lying in the grass. She was alone and staring up at the sky with a smile on her face. She was wearing a silver hunter's outfit and her medium black hair flowed freely. That wasn't what really caught my attention though, it wasn't her petite body or her huge boobs either, it was her beautiful volcanic black eyes. I held my breath and swallowed hard as I approached my friend.

I sat down in the grass next to her and she didn't even remove her eyes from the sky, she just growled, "Go away boy, I have no desire to talk to thee or thy kind."

I sighed sadly, "Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

Zoe suddenly jolted up like she had been electrocuted then looked at me with wide eyes, "Why are you here? Did you die? How? Why?"

I immediately took notice that her English was better, but I didn't question it as I answered her questions, "I came to visit you. I wanted to apologize for what happened all those years ago. I figured I had to atone for my sins, and beg for your forgiveness. To answer your question of How, I am a God now so I pretty much do as I please by calling in a few favors."

Zoe's mouth was agape, "Perseus, you have no reason to apologize. You did your best, you held up the sky, you fought my father, the strongest Titan fighter, just because it would protect me. You have nothing to be sorry for. Other than missing my lady, I love my time in the stars with the other hunters... How did you become a God?"

I grinned, "Well defeating the Titan King will certainly raise you on the list of the Olympian's councils favorite people!"

She gasped as I retold my story of the Titan war. She looked at me baffled when I finished. I gave her a small smile wanting to get back to the reason I came here, "You know I never wanted to hurt you Zoe. If I could've saved you I would've. At any cost, I just didn't know how, I was to weak at the time."

Zoe gave me a stern look, "Perseus, you have nothing to be sorry for get it through your head. I am happy here. The only thing I regret is dying a mai-"

I looked at her wide eyed knowing what she was about to say. She stopped herself and looked at me in shock that she was about to admit something she never did out loud. I said quietly, "You regret dying a maiden?"

She gave me a sad look, "I loved being apart of the hunters, don't get me wrong. I experienced so much in life, but it just seems I never got to experience one of the best parts of it. All the hunter's in the sky found great men, and I was just never able to find one that matched you."

She gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth. She looked at me in shock that she apparently just told me a huge secret. I grinned at her, "I am just that much of a sexy beast?"

She laughed at that and slugged me in the shoulder, "Don't get a big head Perseus! I was just never able to find someone as loyal, kind, caring, loving, funny, and handsome as you... Perse- no Percy, we have a chance today, to do something I have wanted to do for a millenia, please don't reject me."

Before I could ask her what she meant she surged forward and gently pressed her lips to mine. At first I didn't kiss her back, because I was so shocked so she began to pull away, but instead of that I pulled her back into the kiss and turned us over where I was on top of her. Her tongue hit my lips and I opened my mouth up just enough for her to slide it in there. My tongue shot forward and she fought for dominance, I let her win as her tongue began to explore my mouth. Her hands hit the bottom of my shirt and she began to tug on it. I let her take it off me and she stared at my muscles when we separated from the kiss. I rolled my eyes a bit as every girl does that I went back to the kiss. I didn't dare try to take any of her clothes off, not knowing if that's where she was truly going with this. I didn't have to question that for much longer when her tiny hands crept down to my pants and unbuttoned them. Without breaking the kiss she zipped down my pants and slipped her hand into my boxers. I was shocked to the say the least, but I certainly didn't complain when her small, gentle hand wrapped around erecting cock.

I groaned a bit as she slowly began to stroke I up and down. My hands traveled down her very tight body, and soon enough they were straight on her ass. Her ass wasn't anything amazing, but it was small and I knew she would be tight as hell since she was so small. I cupped her ass with my hands which caused her body to move closer to mine and she began rocking her hips in a slow pattern as her hand still continued to stroke my dick. After a minute she broke the kiss and pulled down my pants aggressively. She then stared at the pitch in my tent as she pulled down my boxers and was at eye level with my penis. Her hand went back to stroking and I tilted my head back and moaned a bit at the small of her small little hands on my dick. She then started to move her mouth towards it and she touched the head of my penis with her tongue and swirled around it causing me to moan. I was not going to be making any moves until she said so, she was still a hunter after all and I didn't want to push my bounds if there were some. Soon enough though she was bobbing her head up and down on my dick causing me to moan in ecstasy. I looked down at her volcanic black eyes as she stared up at me clearly enjoying the effect she had on me. After several minutes of this I felt my balls tighten and I said quietly, "Zoe I am going to cum soon!

She looked at me as her eyes widened the size of dinner plates, to my dismay I thought she was going to stop, but she surprised me when she suddenly kicked it up a notch and went faster. My eyes rolled back a bit as I shot a hot thick load straight into Zoe's mouth. To say I was shocked would be a severe understatement when she expertly swallowed it all."

She grinned, "I had a lot of practice with the hunter's except we never had real male parts, but we used other toys to get the same experience."

I chuckled a bit and she said, "Now lets get back to business shall we?"

I was so utterly shocked, I am pretty sure someone had possessed my friends Zoe's body and put some sex addicted person in her. Now she was literally taking the rest of her clothes off and when she did, I knew she would never realize how beautiful she was. It was all in the eye of the beholder. Her body was fairly lean with only a little muscle. Since she was so short and had such a nice body it really complimented the size of her breast and ass. Her breast were easily a low D cup while her ass was fairly nice, but I don't think I would giving anal to her today!

She slowly climbed on top of me and mounted herself right above my dick I said, "I wold go slow at first, its going to hurt a bit, I will help ease the pain though with some godly energy...Your sure you want to do this?"

She grinned, "Some of the last words I said to you was that you were a man now, now make me a woman instead of a girl."

With that she slowly injected herself with my penis. I almost jolted up at the feel of her tight and very wet pussy. She was as tight as I hoped and the further she slid down the better she felt. Suddenly she dropped herself the rest way down my dick and her hymen popped, but immediately sent godly energy to stop the bleeding and ease her pain. She moaned a bit at the feeling and I did to. After a minute of becoming accustomed to the feeling she went back to slowly injecting herself. She did for a few minutes and her moans were constant. Finally she decided to kick up the speed though and I started moaning, but she started screaming with pleasure and joy, "Oh gods Perseus! Make me feel like a woman! Oh gods, oh gods, oh ahhhhh, fuck me! Fuck me like a bad little girl!"

Her moans really flipped my switch, the sound of her voice was ecstasy to my ears. It wasn't long before we were going at full speed and she shot cum all over me, I grinned as I broke our kiss and went down to clean her up. We both stood up from the field probably looking like a hot mess. We started kissing again and my hands went back to her ass. She groaned as I gave her ass a squeeze and started nibbling on her ear. She chuckled lightly and I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waste and started moving her ass around my dick. I asked, "You ready for round two? We are going to change positions a lot this time."

She looked at me with surprise, but I just said, "If we are only going to get one chance at this might as well take advantage right!"

She grinned as her pussy made contact with my still erected cock. We started a little slower which I didn't mind since my hands were on her ass the whole time and I was doing most of the work. Her boobs were crushed against my chest, but once again I am not complaining as we picked up speed. It felt like I was fucking Rachel for the first time again, she was just that tight. I could tell it was all pleasure for her until she got all ten inches in her, I imagine around seven inches it started hurting just due to her tiny nature. That sure didn't stop her from hitting full speed and moaning loudly once again. She started to lean back so far that I lost control of her, but she was so flexible her back bended all the way to where her hands were on the ground. I had never seen this position before but it was so hott. Her flexible little body was going to make this a lot better.

Her head was upside down near my feet, but her pussy was still perfectly even with my dick as I forced the whole ten inside her. She started screaming again, where I am sure the nearby fields of Elysium are wondering what the hell is happening over here.

I felt her walls clench which felt even better than before. We went straight back into the grass and I laid back and she mounted me in a cowboy position. My hands went straight to her brest as she rode me through both of our climaxes. When it was over she started kissing me again and just laid naked on top of me. She whispered, "As much as I enjoyed this I cannot be selfish for you have another person you must visit and treat her as you did me."

I looked at her in wonder, but didn't comment as she closed her eyes and stayed on my chest. I just smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Damn its good to be a God!"


	11. RACHEL 1

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Main Pairing: Rachel/Percy

the Alphas of Percy Jackson

A Piece of Art

Percy made a high-pitched embarrassed sound. His cheeks were flushed cherry-red and he started wiggling around a little as his embarrassment grew more and more intense. His alpha growled.

"Stop moving, pretty boy", warned his alpha. "I'm drawing you. I need you to hold still."

"Ra—ach, this is embarrassing", complained Percy, eyes closed tightly, eyebrows knitted.

"No. It's absolutely perfect. I'm going to hang this one into our bedroom", purred Rachel.

The redhead sat in front of Percy, easel in front of her as her pen scratched over the paper. Percy Jackson was the most beautiful omega there was – and Rachel had known so when she had first seen him on the dam. She simply had to become the Oracle of Delphi, especially after she presented and after he presented and after she first got to inhale that perfect, sweet scent of omega. As the Oracle, she could help. As a female alpha, she had a loophole about the eternal virginity. Normally, only female omegas became the Oracle or a priestess because female alphas had been basically unheard of back in the old days. And as a female alpha, Rachel did get her pleasure out of putting her rather impressive alpha cock to good use; there simply wasn't any other way to truly satisfy an omega anyway. So she still fulfilled the 'vaginal virginity' deal while enjoying her pretty omega as often and as much as she wanted to. She had started helping camp to gain Percy's affection and even though she by now had Percy, heart and mind and soul and body, she still helped camp whenever they needed the Oracle of Delphi, which gratefully enough wasn't as often anymore now that the Titan War and the Giant War were over. Since the Giant War ended and they finished high school and Rachel had asked Percy to move together, because they wanted to attend the same college. Having an alpha close by helped calm an omega, so Percy had been more than relieved. And then, slowly, Rachel had started courting Percy until he gave himself to her, finally, after all those years.

"Perseus", growled Rachel darkly in warning. "I could put some bondage onto you to keep you from moving, you know? But I wanted that perfect unblemished skin of yours. So don't upset me."

Percy was laying sprawled out on their bed, his legs folded and knees set as far apart as physically possible, body propped up on the fluffy white pillows so Rachel had a nice view on his prettily flushed face too. His flaccid, short omega cock was draped over one thigh like it was being shown off, his pretty pink hole clenching needily. After all, he had been presenting himself like this for half an hour now. His body was kind of expecting his alpha to pay a different kind of attention to him. His body was arched a little, to put more dynamic into him, arms stretched out above his head and hands holding loosely onto the headboard. Rachel claimed that he looked 'seductive', but he just felt kind of ridiculous. Also, his body really wanted his alpha to pay attention to him.

"Are you done ye—et?", whined Percy, offering his best begging kitten eyes to his alpha.

"Percy. Seriously. I will tie you up and gag you and start over", warned Rachel irritated.

"C'mon, I'm leaking all over your favorite sheets and it's kinda chilly", complained Percy.

"You're leaking all over my favorite sheets because you're a slut", stated Rachel very unimpressed, leveling a glare at her omega. "You get wet as soon as you're naked and in the same room as me."

"Oh, sure. And that makes me the slut? It's like totally your fault", countered Percy with a pout. "Besides, it's totally not fair that I have to lay around naked and you're fully clothed. Not to mention all the paint you're getting all over your clothes that I have to clean out somehow again because every time you as much as look at our washing machine it breaks down."

His cheeks still turned darker though, because yeah, he knew he was a slut for his alpha. He settled for a defiant huff, turning his head to pointedly glare away from the teasing redhead. At least until he heard a zipper. His head snapped over and he watched wide-eyed how his alpha got undressed. Rachel's small but firm breasts bounced a little as she discarded her bra while winking at the flustered omega. And then she kicked off her boxers and Percy whimpered. Okay, so her cock was already a little swollen because she wasn't dead and she had her omega sprawled out in front of her. Alpha cocks were in nature far larger than beta male's and especially than omega male's. It was a good thing that omegas were size queens by nature, killing any kind of inferiority complex. And Rachel's omega? Oh, he was the biggest size queen there was. Smirking knowingly, Rachel sat back down again, knowing that Percy had a good view on her too. After a couple more lazily drawn lines, Rachel found herself far too distracted by her omega. She gently grasped her half-hard cock with her free hand and started stroking it, causing Percy on the bed to whimper needily.

"If you're a good boy and stay still until I'm done with the sketch, I'll fuck you", offered Rachel.

He visibly perked up at her offer, making Rachel smirk knowingly. And despite how horny he was, he was being a good little omega and staying still until Rachel finished at least the sketch. She knew she was going to majorly bribe him if she wanted another session to get the colors, lighting and shading right. Making Percy Jackson stay still was downright impossible.

"Aren't you a good little omega?", crooned Rachel teasingly as she stood up.

The omega grinned cockily at her and spread his legs even more in invitation until the redhead sat down between them, running her hands greedily over his body, teasing his nipples with one hand while his other hand wandered down to finger the already wet and needy omega. Percy moaned and arched his back, tempting Rachel too much. The Oracle leaned down to capture his lips in a deep kiss to catch every single moan, pressing her breasts against his chest and rubbing their cocks together. It didn't take long for Percy to be loose and willing enough so she could enter him, thrusting her impressive length hard and sharp in. She knew he didn't like it slow, he wanted it hard. So Percy melted beneath her into a moaning mess while Rachel fucked him thoroughly.

"Be a good little omega and come for your alpha?", whispered Rachel teasingly, jerking him off.

That request was all it took for Percy to orgasm hard, painting their stomachs white. Groaning at the intense feeling, Rachel thrust even deeper while her knot was swelling, until it locked them together and she came deep inside her willing omega. Panting hard, Rachel leaned back and marveled at how beautiful Percy was beneath her, sprawled out and fucked out. Smiling, she dipped her finger into the cum all over Percy's stomach and started using it to draw on her pretty omega. Percy rolled his eyes at her, but allowed it. He knew she thought he was some kind of artwork.


	12. ARTEMIS 1

Artemis

Artemis, Olympian goddess of the Hunt, chastity, virginity, archery, the moon, childbirth, and the natural environment, daughter of Zeus and Leto, played by Evangeline Lilly.

Well, I was right. The Hunt really did make last night a great time. I actually did have a pretty fun night. I have to admit; the girls are actually pretty nice once you get to know them a little better. I ended up passing out in the Artemis cabin last night. Though the girls said I could, especially since how late it was when we decided to finally decided to fall asleep. I should probably just get to the morning. Well, believe it or not, I was awoken with a good morning kiss. I opened my eyes at eight in the morning to see who it was, and who I saw almost made me jump. It was Lady Artemis.

"Hello Percy." Artemis whispered against my lips staring lovingly into my eyes.

"Hi." I got out, feeling goosebumps on my lips.

She was naked, her breath smelled like freshly mowed grass, which not only suited her pretty well, but also smelt intoxicating, her eyes were as green as grass on a bright summer day, her dark brown roaming freely in a wavy pattern, her skin was a Canadian tan with a few freckles, which I thought looked sexy on her, her 36B boobs free and in sight, and her untouched shaven pussy. Damn, this goddess is flawless.

"Cat got your tongue Percy?" Artemis asked seductively with a sexy grin on her face.

"No, not yet at least." I replied.

"Well, let's fix that." Artemis replied.

After those words, it was all lips, teeth, and tongue. We were in the middle of an intense make out session. Without hesitating, we rose so we were sitting on the bed while still making out. She ripped my clothes off, and I mean she literally ripped my clothes off. She just took them in her hands and tore them off my body. She better have some spare clothes for me, otherwise she's gonna be in deep shit for that. Eventually, she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck while my hands went straight for groping her nice, tone, firm ass. We made out like crazy, I had no idea how much longer we'd be able to keep this up though. I eventually learned the answer to that; not that long since like a few minutes later, we had to break the kiss to breath. But I wasn't stopping yet. I had a goddess to please here. I moved so that my face was right in between her legs. And what I did next made her scream. I moved my tongue over her clit, sucking it gently and placing her legs on my shoulders. My hands the whole time never left her ass, they stayed where they were and did what they were doing, groping and squeezing her ass. She was tugging on my hair, clearly melting into the soft motion of my tongue and lips touching her where no one has ever touched her before.

"YES! I'M CUMMING! OH CHAOS, YES! EAT ME! SUCK MY CLIT PERCY! OH, OH HOLY FUCKING FUCK!" Artemis screamed.

I have to say, with how much I can make a goddess scream and moan so loudly, I'm surprised no one has find out about me fucking goddesses or even ask me what I've been up to lately. Oh well, I have nothing to complain about. As she cried gently and whimpered, she eventually came in my face. I used my powers to bring it all in my mouth and swallowed it all. Getting all her cum, I gave her pussy one last lick and then got back up. I let her calm down and gave her a few minutes to recover from my assault. She wrapped her legs around me again and rested her head on my shoulder.

"More!" Artemis demanded.

I decided to go in for a kill. I moved so my tip was aiming right at her pussy and quickly, without any warning, thrusted up all the way in her and broke her hymen. She let out yet another extremely loud shriek. Once she got done screaming, she started bouncing on me. Every time I went back in her, she let out a little grunt. Once she got use to me, she started going faster and was soon slamming down on me hard and fast enough to make the bed start to move. I reached up and pinched her nipples with my hands and devoured them with my mouth. She was screaming so loud; I was certain someone was bound to hear her.

"FUCK YES PERCY! YOU FEEL SO FUKING GOOD AND BIG! FUUUUUUUUUUCK YYYEEEESSSS!" Artemis exclaimed.

I thrusted up every time she came down and I felt myself about to cum.

"I-I'm gonna cu-um." I grunted.

"Me too." Artemis replied.

We both sped up and we came at the same time. She laid on top of me with her head buried in my chest.

"That was amazing." I breathed out.

"We're not done yet." Artemis breathed out.

She then moved and grabbed a hold of my cock and started sucking on it. I originally thought she was just gonna clean me up, but she just kept going. She was even licking and sucking my balls to. That means that she wants a taste of my cum like how I got from her. Oh Chaos, for a goddess who's never been with a man, she really knows her way around the cock. It took her a while since I already came, but she was eventually able to get me to the edge again.

"I'm gonna cum." I said.

That made her suck, lick, and stroke harder. She was doing it so much, it literally burned, but in a good way, like being put in Elysium. Not being able to hold it anymore, I unleashed my load in her mouth. She swallowed it all and not a single drop escaped her mouth. She released my cock, but not before giving it a passionate kiss.

"More!" Artemis once again demanded.

"I want this next." I said reaching around to the back of her and grabbed her ass again.

She nodded and then got on all fours, presenting her ass to me. I got up from lying on my back and rammed my cock into her ass. Yet another loud scream came from her at this. I can't really blame her on this one. Her ass was just as tight as her pussy. Man, I am literally ripping this hot piece of ass apart.

"Jesus Fucking Christ Artemis. You are so fucking tight." I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"THAT'S RIGHT PERCY! ABUSE ME! FUCK ME LIKE YOUR LITTLE SLUT!" Artemis exclaimed.

'Okay, seriously, how the fuck can she seriously scream this loud and have no one but me hear her scream whatever it is she's screaming?' I thought to myself as I continued to anal fuck her.

Anyways. I kept going until I came in her ass. As for Artemis, she was shaking apart, completely unravelling beneath me with a gush of her warm juices splashed out from between her legs and splattered onto the bed. Her knees gave away and thumped onto the bed, quivering with unimaginable ecstasy. I eventually collapsed on top of her, gasping for breath as we stayed joined, both of us trying to stay conscious with every tidal wave that came crashing through our bodies. After however long it was, which I didn't really care too much about at the minute, I rolled off of Artemis and landed on my back. Like Artemis though, I was still breathing pretty hard.

Eventually, Artemis moved back to my dick was once again, giving me a blow job. But that wasn't all, she brought her now fucked cunt to my face. She wanted a 69 position right now. I barely had any strength left, but all I had to do was lick, eat, and suck, so I happily went with it. I grabbed an ass cheek in each hand, pulled her tightly to my mouth, and rapidly and repeatedly licked her from clit to asshole. I hungrily probed her pussy with my tongue. I quickly noticed she shuddered and pivoted her hips toward me each time I licked near her asshole. So, after some thinking, I decided to eat her ass to.

While I was doing that, Artemis was sucking harder and harder. She was even holding my cock firmly at the entrance to her throat. She was rolling my balls in her hand, and rocking her head back and forth as if trying to get more cock. As I felt my eruption nearing, I also felt the exact same results from her. I could tell by the way she began to rapidly thrust her hips and push her cunt into my face. She also pushed down until she had my entire cock in her mouth and throat. At that, whatever cum I actually had left, which really was only a few drops, she got out of me. She kept my cock in her throat for a couple of seconds before pulling back a bit. At the same time, I repeatedly flicked her asshole with my tongue.

"OH FUCK YES! EAT ME!" Artemis weakly exclaimed.

Feeling whatever cum she actually had left nearing, I sucked as hard as I could on her clit to get the rest of her climax. As we were both calming down from our orgasms, I repeatedly probed her pussy as deeply as I could with my tongue. She gently licked my cock and balls clean. We were both exhausted. Still in the 69 position, Artemis collapsed on top of me. I helped her roll off and turn to lay beside me. When we were lying next to each other normally, we shared a passionate kiss. Then Artemis snapped her fingers and out of nowhere, a thing of ambrosia came into her hand. It was a small piece, one bite piece to be exact. She broke it in half. One half she ate right away. The other half she saved for me.

"More." Artemis weakly demanded as she stuck out her tongue and placed my half of ambrosia on her tongue.

'Fuck, this goddess is gonna be the death of me.' I thought to myself as I used my mouth to devour the ambrosia as well as her tongue, which she instantly shoved in my mouth and me feeling normal again.

The entire affair of today went on until the night. After the final round, we were wrapped into each other's bodies and reverted into a feeling of passion and lust. With every minute, we felt the need for more, and it didn't matter who or where we were even. It didn't matter who was on top, or if we were tired and spent, we just had to get more. And finally after many hours, we fell asleep on the bed completely satisfied and wrapped in each other.


	13. DEMETER 1

Demeter

Demeter, Olympian goddess of agriculture, grains, plants, harvesting, and fertility, daughter of Kronos and Rhea, played by Penelope Cruz.

I feel great. You know why? I feel like I have the strength of Hercules. I feel a lot stronger than ever. I feel smarter, faster, and more agile. I feel like a million Percy Jacksons fuse together into one whole new Percy Jackson. Today, it was another game of capture the flag. There weren't any goddesses to prevent me from playing, so I actually had to participate in the game. But on the positive note, I had a brand new advantage over everyone. Just like how Hercules did thanks to Hera, I was giving godly strength by Hera. This new strength Hera gave me when she breast fed me yesterday. You know how Hercules got most of his strength from Hera breast feeding him? Well, Hera did that to me as well. She felt bad of how crossing the borders of New Rome when I had amnesia costed me my Achilles Heel power, so this was her thanking me for getting back at Zeus and a replacement for my Achilles Heel power. The only difference is that Hera's boob milk is completely painless, much more affective, and far more powerful than the River Styx. Also, this lasts forever, there's nothing that can undue this. Well, maybe Hera could undue it if she wanted to but, other than that nothing for sure and nothing that I know of can undue this.

I really smoked everyone in today's game. The best part of today's game, not even Annabeth using her invisibility Yankees cap didn't work on me. She tried to sneak up on me just like how she did that one time where Charles and I got stuck fighting some Myrmekes. She tried, but I felt her presence right behind me. All I had to do was tell her I knew what she was trying to do and that it wasn't going to work and then swipe her cap off her head. Needless to say, she was shocked beyond belief. And too stunned to comprehend what happened. She tried to take me down, but one swing with my sword at her knee, and she can't get back up or walk anymore. That slice to the knee I did with personal enjoyment and desire for payback. Pretty rough, I know. But after what she did to me, I could give such a fuck less. Then her sibling all came to ambush me to help her out, which I also took care of without breaking a sweat, which left the children of Athena groaning on the ground in pain. With them taken care of, the game was already won and I got to blow off quite a lot of steam. Which leads me to me going back to my cabin with a triumphant look on my face. I would've made it to my cabin, but someone had other plans.

"Percy Jackson." Demeter said coming out of the shadows in a white light fabric dress.

"Lady Demeter." I said.

I tell you, for a goddess that can have quite a temper, she always was an amazing looking goddess. She was always stunning with her 32C boobs, dark brown eyes, dark brown wavy hair, smoking slim body, her luscious tanned skin, and her sexy accent. Yeah, she carries a bit of an accent. Why, I don't know.

"Congratulations on your victory today." Demeter said.

"Thanks, though it was your sister Hera that made my victory today possible." I said.

"So I've heard. You must've truly pleased her beyond belief if she actually grants you the blessing of her milk." Demeter said.

"Oh I pleased her alright." I said with a grin.

"Prove that to me." Demeter said reflecting my grin on her face.

Then she snapped her finger and behind her, grains and flowers formed into a lean on chair. She then leaned on the chair and was smiling sweetly and innocently and yet seductively and lustfully all at the same time.

"Come on Percy Jackson. I want you to fertilize my personal garden. My personal fields need a good plowing." Demeter purred lustfully spreading her legs wide showing me her glistening pussy to me through her dress.

What really turned me on was that I could see her whole body through her dress. I took my clothes off. As I did, she lustfully stared at me, her eyes completely following my every movement. When I was finished, I came up and knelt right in front of her. I took the bottom of her dress and lift it over her head and tossed it aside. I then went straight to her pussy. I didn't really feel like going easy right now, I wanted to enjoy Demeter as my spoils of war. So I just attacked her needy cunt without any hesitation.

"Oh Chaos!" Demeter yelped in surprise.

I felt her hands on the back of my head trying to pull me in closer and her nails digging in to the back of my head. I just ignored the tugs on the back of my head and continued licking and sucking on her pussy. I felt her remove her hands but they were replaced by her wraping her powerful legs around my head and suffocating me. I was gonna have to make her cum because right now, I could barely breathe.

"Oh yes Percy! Water my garden! Water my garden! Water my garden! Oh my fucking Chaos!" Demeter exclaimed.

I really had to hurry up. I don't mind eating her pussy, but I do mind when she uses her pussy and her legs to suffocate me. So I did the thing I did to Hera yesterday. I made a whirlpool out of Demeter's juices inside of her. I kinda regretted that though, because as I did that, she tightened the hold her legs had of my head. She even grabbed her feet and made her hold of my head even tighter. I had a feeling if this continued for too long, she may end up cracking my skull and make a sandwich out of my head. So not wanting to let my head crack open or anything, I just swirled her juices out with my powers instead of letting her pussy decide for me. I sucked it all up and swallowed it all. I drank every drop until it all dry.

"Oh Chaos Percy. That was amazing." Demeter panted.

I gave her cunt one last kiss before moving up to her boobs and give her to melons some attention. I started sucking them both and grabbed a hold of them with my hands. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. We both moaned at this and then I moved my cock and pushed into Demeter's cunt. The goddess' cunt sucked me like how I sucked her tits, even though I made it dry. I was even able to get a few drops of milk from her boobs, Not like with Hera, just a few drops. I moaned at the pleasure Demeter and I were experiencing.

"Oh it's been so long since I've had a male inside me. You feel so good that it literally burns. Now I know why my sister loved having you inside her." Demeter moaned.

I wasted no time at all and began pumping in and out of Demeter a lot faster. Damn, Demeter was so fucking tight and wet yet dry at the same time. It made me wonder how she could have so many demigod children when she's this tight. This was the same surprise I had with her sister Hera yesterday. It seemed Demeter's cunt was sucking my cock in, not wanting me to leave her sweet opening. I had to use all of my willpower to try not to cum yet.

"Oh yes, keep going Percy, keep going. Plow my field and then seed it. I need fresh seeds in my garden. The fresher, the better." Demeter moaned.

I kept going, thrusting in and out. I then paused and lifted Demeter's legs up and threw them over my shoulders to give her a new position, the position I tried on Hera yesterday and then began again.

"Oh Chaos! I've never been in this position before! I can feel your cock touch places in my cunt that it hadn't before!" Demeter gasped.

I finally couldn't take it and released my load into Demeter. I was panting heavily as I pulled out. I saw my seed leak out of Demeter.

"That felt so good Percy." Demeter said with a very content sigh.

"Yeah it did." I agreed.

"That was good for a start Percy. But I need another round of fertilizer. You know you must keep the garden fertilize to make sure it grows." Demeter said.

Demeter then flipped us so she was on top now. She then moved so she was on her hands and knees facing the opposite direction of me and lowered her head to my cock. She took my now slimy limp organ and brought it into her mouth and she began sucking. I groaned as I fell onto my back. Demeter's tongue was doing wicked things to me and making me rise once again. I grabbed her beautiful ass with my hands and brought my tongue to her ass and asshole. She moaned at this, which caused my cock to twitch. I only stopped tasting and squeezing her ass when she stopped sucking my cock, which was when it was hard rock again.

"As much as I like sucking you Percy. I want your cock in me again." Demeter said.

I sighed as quietly as I could. I was really enjoying that sweet ass of hers. I moved forward and pushed back into Demeter's pussy. I then began pumping in and out. My hands moved to cup Demeter's swaying breasts, squeezing them again. Demeter moaned at this. The rutting kept going with Demeter urging me to go faster and harder. She really wanted my seed in her once again. She eventually came, but I unfortunately still wasn't close yet. So I decided to kick things up a notch. I guess I'm gonna owe Hera a lot more than just one thank you than what I had originally thought. I picked up Demeter and carried her to a tree with me still inside her. I put her hands on it, stuck her ass out, and spread her legs. I pulled out of her cunt and gave her ass one good smack and watched it jiggle.

"You've been a naughty farmer." I whispered.

"Oh yes, I've been a dirty bitch. I need to be punished." Demeter moaned.

After that, I slammed into her hard and went fast in and out of her. Like Hera, her ass was just as tight as her cunt and the saliva and juices that are coated on my cock were the only reason I'm moving easily inside her ass. Well, maybe not the only reason since I decided to use the godly speed that came with Hera's blessing. And by godly speed, I mean like almost too fast for the human eye to see.

"FUCK YES, FUCK YES, FUCK YES, FUUUUUUUCK! FUCK ME PERCY! THAT'S RIGHT, FUCK YOUR LITTLE WHORE GOOD! YES! I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL! PUNISH ME! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUCK!" Demeter exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

With that, I came. But I gave only part of my load to her ass. I then pulled out and shoved it back in to her cunt and released the rest of my load inside her cunt. I had barely enough energy to carry us back to the bed she made, but I managed it. She just laid there and cuddled. Demeter than snapped her finger and pillows and a blanket were formed like the bed. Though before anything else, Demeter, like how Hera did, shoved her tits in my mouth and breastfed me. I was more than eager to get Demeter's milk. After getting breastfed by Hera yesterday and with how her milk tasted, getting breastfed has to be my new favorite sexual activity. And like Hera, I didn't stop until there wasn't a single drop left.

"I can see why Hera and Artemis loved their affair with you. That was the best fuck I've ever had. Thank you Percy." Demeter said cuddling onto me.

"You're welcome Demeter." I said and after that, we both passed out.


	14. HESTIA 1

I was called to the Olympian council room on a beautiful autumn day for an unknown reason. I made my way up the marble footsteps to the throne room. I remember walking through these corridors in the time of the first Titan war and it made me thankful for the time I have now. In my time as the God of sex I have found a peace that I was missing my whole life, and if I have to go around banging everything that walks until the next war than at least I am having the time of my life!

After walking to the throne room and finding it empty I just stood in the middle of it wondering what kind of trick this was. Suddenly the room shifted and I was sitting by a fire by myself, I immediately jumped to my feet and drew riptide faster than most would think possible. The flames perked up and suddenly a soothing voice came from the fire, "Relax Perseus! Its just me!"

Suddenly a silhouette began to form out of the flames. After a moment Lady Hestia appeared to me, and her appearance was surprising to say the least, all she was wearing was black panties and and a tight black bra. She leaned up against a new wall that was just generated out of mid-air and stretched her arms up. She was clearly in a very sexy eighteen year old form seeing as she is fairly skinny with smaller boobs probably a small B-cup and a small ass. She was clearly like five foot two or three so she was extremely small, but as I watched her, her ass and boobs seemed to just grow as I was watching them. Her dark red hair was in pigtails now and I couldn't help but think damn, she has some amazing dick sucking lips! I bowed stuttering, "L-L-La-a-a-d-d-y H-H-e-s-s-t-i-a, what do you want?"

She smiled as she walked over to me. She put her hand on my chin and said, "I have been doing some studying in the archives of Olympus. It turns out that Maiden Goddesses can be released from their vowels of maidenhood by only the God of Sex. It just so happens you are the God of sex and I wish to be able to be fucked like crazy! Now what do I have to do to get you inside me?"

As she said this she slowly starting rocking her hips back and fourth right in front of me. I tried to hold my ground, as I feel weird fucking my dad's sister who is supposed to be like my aunt. I said with the most calm voice possible, "Well I release you from the vowel!"

She grinned at me as she went down on her knees, "I am afraid it doesn't work that way Mr. Jackson! To be released I must be well... Released! To lose the vowel I will first have to break it. Is that going to be a problem?"

As she asked me this she has unbuttoned my pants and forcefully pulled them down leaving me shocked. She snapped her fingers and suddenly my boxers were gone and she was staring at my dick hungrily. I didn't know what to say, and I didn't have to say anything as suddenly I felt her small hands go around my stiffening dick. She slowly began pumping it, and licking small circles around my head, "Come on Perseus! You will only get one shoot at little old me, I have been around for thousands of years, and I can give you wonders!"

She then moved one hand to my balls as she then took half my dick in her mouth. Her tongue seemed to be dancing around it and on it as I felt pleasure course throughout my body. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her by the big tails and forced my cock all the way into her throat. She took it like a Goddess should though and didn't choke at all. She instead gently running her teeth down my shaff as my whole erection was inside of her. I figured I wasn't going to let her get off easy for practically raping me so I shoved her mouth all the way down on my cock over and over again. I suddenly shot my load into her mouth and forced her to swallow every bit of it. I let her go and she was gasping for breath. Not giving her much time though, I picked her up and put her on my shoulders. Though this wasn't the normal putting a girl on your shoulders and you carry her around. I had her pussy facing my face as I intensely ran my tongue through her pussy. I felt my teeth go by her clit several times giving her a gentle tease. She moaned and had both hands on my head as she tried to get my face further into her perfectly shaven pussy. I then began humming into her pussy causing just enough vibrations to cause her to buck against my face clearly enjoying some new skills I had found!

After a minute she came and I took it all in my mouth but didn't swallow it. Hestia snapped her fingers and a bed appeared. She went and jumped on it and I was right behind her. Instead swallowing her cum though I had different plans. I steadily positioned myself on top of her, but then my mouth went down to her belly button. The cum was now very warm and thick in my mouth, but now was putting it on my tongue as I ran my tongue across her nipples. The warm feeling of the liquid on her breast made her gasp with pleasure. I then went to her face and began to kiss her. Her tongue begged for entrance, clearly she wanted just a tad bit of what she tasted like before I swallowed! I allowed her entrance and her tongue ran across mine sweeping her own juiced out of my mouth.

I gave her a small smile, "Now the real fun begins. Lets go to my palace though for this, this whole place of darkness and you just conjuring things is kind of giving me a creepy vibe!"

With that I snapped my fingers and Hestia and I were both in my palace naked. I gently laid her on the bed and I sat next to her, trying to decide what position I was going to use. She suddenly started crawling away from me only to lay flat on her stomach with her pussy right near my dick. She then climbed backwards a bit and then straddled my dick with her thighs and pussy. She was clearly hesitant on entrance. She wrapped her two arms around my calfs as I now had a perfect site and her well rounded ass that was hovering just over my penis that now wanted to fuck the shit out of her clearly tight pussy. I then said, "Say the word mi'lady."

She timidly said, "Do it!"

I then put my hands on her ass and forced it on my dick. I didn't want to give her a chance to be in pain so I didn't stop their, for at least three minutes straight I slammed her ass on my dick over and over again. Her screams of pleasure were so loud they were echoing off the walls, I was really glad my palace was sound proofed by Hephaestus. Hestia though was just amazingly tight, it took me a minute to actually be able to get all the way inside me. She is still a really small girl and that just made her easier to maneuver though while I was literally fucking her senseless. I suddenly felt her second pair of lips clench hard on my dick and she shot hot very thick cum onto my dick. I still hadn't come yet though so I slipped one of her legs under me and put her other leg on my shoulder spreading her legs nice and far apart. Suddenly I then began drilling her with full force. All ten inches straight into her. My riptide was clearly taking her by surprise and washing her away as her face looked like she going through just one orgasm after another. I drilled her like this until I felt my balls tighten and I knew it was time for one more position. I laid her backwards and slipped her feet under her butt, I then leaned her backwards and started ramming it in her once again. This brought a wail of pleasure and I cringed as my own body filled with the same ecstasy after I shot my sperm straight into her vagina.

I then laid on my bed and put my hands behind my head, she after a minute crawled up next to me. She whispered, "You know I am not going to be able to walk straight for a few days at least right?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah I know, but actually if your done I think I have a new way I'd like for us to rest, so that way the pleasure never ends, it just slows down...Or would you like to go another round?"

Her face clearly paled, "I think the rest sounds good, what did you have in mind?"

I quickly grabbed her by the hips and swung her whole body around where she was facing the opposite direction and then I shrugged my shoulders, "69!"

She knew what to do from there and crawled to my now errected dick and licked it just for the hell of it. I did the same with her ass in my face, at first I just groped her and slapped her ass pretty good, but then I felt my tongue begin to slide down into her soaking wet pussy. I just took my time running it in and out for long periods of time. Finally I noticed she was drifting to sleep when she very tiredly said, "Thank you Percy. You have brought old pleasures back to my life, ones I have dearly missed."

After a few moments I didn't say anything her face was asleep literally inches from my cock. I played with her ass a little , but then I get an idea, I slowly began pumping my cock, but made sure that I came fast. After only about thirty seconds of jacking off I squirted all over her face, before she could wake up and react though, I picked up her hips and planted her on my dick letting her ride me like a bronco. The pleasure of that a long was enough to finish me for the night. Her tight pussy was clearly the correct Elysium that I had not chosen. As she now laid on top of me, inside of me I said, "Damn, I love being a God!


	15. RENYA 2

Percy quietly crept into Reyna's bedroom. It had been a little tricky to get past Aurum and Argentum, but luckily they were basically automatons. They recognized him as someone Reyna trusted, and since they were not tasked with detecting any lies from him, they could do nothing but growl lightly and slant their ears against their heads. For all purposes, they had been turned off.

Percy knocked on her door lightly, checking to see if she was awake. The lack of a response told him that she was still asleep, so he crept inside.

He had become accustomed enough to Reyna's tendencies that he was hardly surprised by her neat, almost military level of orderliness. She was also wearing military style pyjamas: a short-sleeved camouflage shirt, black short shorts that were practically panties, and combat boots.

Reyna slept on her side, her back towards the door, so Percy was easily able to see her round ass. Her dark hair was tied back in a ponytail. Her ass was only half covered by her boxers, and good gods was it glorious.

Although Percy did not remember, this was an age old ritual for him, which was why it was so instinctual for him. It had started when he was twelve, way back at Yancy Academy, he would creep into Nancy Bobofit's room, and the rooms of some of the other girls, and jerked off.

His voyeurism had continued at camp, with some of his main targets being Clarisse, Annabeth, and Thalia (before she joined the Hunt). It had only intensified after he started dating Annabeth, and they learned it was a shared fetish. After that, they took turns using her invisibility hat.

Percy pulled down pants and boxers and began stroking his raging erection. Reyna's fantastic ass stared at him and he couldn't help himself, he slowly pulled down her boxers, wiggling them past her hips and then all the way down past her feet. He stared at her enormous, bubbly ass and brought his face down to kiss her cheeks, licking them softly, careful not to wake her.

He had only ever been this handsy before without the hat with Clarisse, because the entire Ares cabin could sleep through a war (as the Hermes cabin knew, and took advantage of). She suddenly turned over, and Percy knew he had to do.

Percy straddled her legs, his hard cock pressing against her perfect ass. He began stroking his cock and then pushed it between her cheeks, pumping furiously, not noticing the way the bed rocked. He pulled his cock back out, and with a few furious strokes and a low grunt he came, covering Reyna's ass with his load.

He stilled as Reyna moaned underneath him. Her eyes flickered open and looked at him in confusion. Percy watched his life flicker in front of his eyes, literally, as he regained all his memories in that moment.

"Percy? What the fuck?" she asked.

He got off her and raised his hands defensively. "Um... I can explain?"

"You don't need to explain," she said, stalking towards him. He gulped as he saw her bare pussy. "I know exactly what this is."

"You-you do?" He was ashamed at the unmanly squeak in his voice.

"Of course I do! This is a lucid dream, isn't it!"

Percy sighed in relief. "Uh, yeah, totally. Except where most people see a red ball bouncing or something, you know its a lucid dream when, uh, I break into your room and cum on your ass."

"Well then," she said, walking seductively to him and grasping his semi-hard dick. "That means that you're gonna fuck me, hard."

Percy gulped but hardened in her hand. "I mean, if you insist."

Reyna kneeled in front of him and gentle rubbed his manhood. As he started to return to full sail, she licked up his cock from just above his balls to his tip. She swirled her tongue around his tip and gave it a light, almost teasing kiss.

She squeezed his balls in between her thumb and index finger and managed to get them both into her mouth. She sucked his swollen, juicy testicles, while he caused the water in the air to rinse his semen off of her rear before it dried.

His balls slipped out of her mouth with a wet pop and she rubbed them with her hands, returning to gliding her tongue and lips all over his shaft. She licked the entirety of his head, coating it with her saliva, and went down on him. Her warm throat massaged his cock as she tried to take his entirety into her mouth.

Percy threaded his hands through her ponytail and grabbed the back of her head. He started to rock his hips back and forth against her, making her drool all over his dick as he fucked her face. His balls slapped against her chin as she choked on his cock, her throat unable to adjust to how big he was. Tears of pain sparkled in her eyes as he rammed into her throat, blocking the passage of air.

Percy didn't let up, knowing that Reyna thought this was all a dream, and if she didn't like this, she would probably do something to indicate her displeasure.

Eventually, when Reyna looked like she was about to pass out, he stopped. He led her back to her bed and lay down, gesturing to her to get back to sucking. She did so, slobbering on his cock immediately, and twisting her body so that her round bottom was by his face.

Unable to resist, Percy palmed her ass. He spanked her, and then did so again, harder and harder until there was a clearly defined handprint on her ass. She moaned around his cock as he went on to pull her by the ass onto his face. He jammed his tongue into her ass, tasting her warm insides.

He pushed three fingers into her wet folds and started pumping without any delay. He twisted his fingers inside her while she squeezed his balls and forced his cock into her throat, gargling and humming.

Percy pulled her off of him and bent her over. He spanked her ass over and over, making her cry out in pain and pleasure before stuffing her pussy full with his cock. His thick meat speared inside of her, reshaping her tender walls. She was still wearing her military pyjama top and the combat boots.

She cried out as he yanked on her ponytail, pulling her head back. "Oh, Percy!" she screamed. "You're so big, so thick, you're gonna make me cum!" Her Puerto Rican accent only made him harder.

He reached around her and pinched her clit. Her thick thighs squeezed around his hand as she came, screaming "Ah fuck, this dick is so good, it's so good, aaaAHHH!"

He spanked her again and pushed her face into the bed. He crouched above her and lifted her ass up, pounding into her from above and from behind. She drooled all over the place. Never before had anyone dared to treat her like this, to fuck her like she was a common whore. She was truly saddened that this was a dream, and not real life.

Reyna was soon too wrapped up in pleasure to think any further, and gushed onto his cock once again. Her ass jiggled on his dick with every thrust.

Percy turned her over onto her back and resumed his thrusting almost immediately. Her juices coated the inner lining of her twat, allowing him to slide in and out easily. He unbuttoned her military shirt and ripped it open, revealing her camouflage bra under it. The clasp was in the front so he undid it, letting it fall to either side of her.

He ramped up his thrusting now that her juicy round tits were exposed. He squeezed them together, pinching her nipples. He put a couple of fingers into her pussy and withdrew them, coated with his juices.

He put his two fingers in her mouth and made her suck on them. He pumped them in and out of her mouth and then pulled them out, sliding her saliva between her tits, and then repeated the process.

Then he moved his hand to her neck and pushed down on her, amping up his thrusts. She cried out as he penetrated deeper and deeper into her with increasingly hard thrusts. She came around his cock once again but he kept up his pace, fucking her into a tsunami of orgasms.

Reyna was drowning in pleasure when he pulled out again ten minutes later. He got off her and walked around the bed, turning her onto her side to make her face him, her head level with his cock.

She opened her mouth obediently as he jerked off, shooting ropes of semen into her mouth. She savoured and swallowed every last drop.

"It's almost time for you to wake up again," he said, "But remember, whenever I cum on your ass, its a lucid dream. I'll be back tomorrow."

The next day, Percy spent the whole day jerking himself off and stopping as he was about to reach the edge. He wanted to absolutely cover her ass after a long day of edging.

When he crept into Reyna's room that night, her dogs were no longer guarding her door. He pulled her sheets away and found her completely naked, with a wet patch on the sheets around her lower half. Evidently she had been anxious for him to return.

She was lying on her front, and his gaze was immediately drawn to those round, firm buttocks. He was hard almost instantly, and he grabbed her ass, bouncing it with his hands. He squeezed her cheeks together and pressed his cock in between them and pushed his hips against her rear, plowing the gap between her cheeks.

He could soon feel that he was about to cum so he pulled out a moment before spurting rope after rope of his thick load onto her back, some reaching her shoulder, and some covering her perfect bubblebutt.

Reyna moaned as she woke up to the feel of semen on her ass. Percy washed it off of her and went to eating her booty while she gobbled down his cock. He pumped three fingers into her pussy while he tongued her anus.

Before long, Reyna came on his hands and face once again. Once again, Percy bent her over, but this time he aligned his saliva-covered cock with her asshole instead of her dripping pussy.

"Oh, fuck!" Reyna cried out as he slammed his hips against hers. "Its so big!"

Indeed, Reyna's ass was so incredibly tight and warm that even though he had just came, Percy couldn't help but feel like he wouldn't last much longer. Percy leaned forward on her to suck on her neck, biting down on her soft flesh to mark her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed his fingers against her clit. Her juices gushed all over his hand; she was so wet for him. The room was filled with the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh as he rode her ass from behind hard, and her cries of pain and pleasure.

"Ah, fuck, I'm coming!" she yelled as Percy continued rapidly humping her.

He positioned her arms around her stomach and held his own hands. Then he lifted Reyna off the bed, his dick still buried inside her ass, and walked her over to the wall. He stood her up, facing the wall, and went back to plowing her ass without missing a beat.

The Puerto Rican warrior's ass bounced against his hips with every thrust. He tugged on her silky hair and manhandled her tits from behind, squeezing her round breasts and tweaking her nipples. He practically assaulted her body with non-stop pleasure all over her body.

The son of Poseidon finally relented for a minute, letting go of her. Once the daughter of Bellona caught her breath, she began twerking her ass onto his cock. Her warm walls massaged his cock, trying to milk him, but he wasn't done yet.

Percy grabbed both of her muscled arms and pulled them behind her back. He clasped them together and kept them there with one hand, while holding her hips with the other hand. He once more started ramming his stiff prick into her ass, pushing deeper and deeper into her bowels. Her ass constricted around his cock as she came yet again, actually squirting juices onto the wall.

Percy was amazed at how turned on Reyna was getting from being used and abused. He never would have guessed that the great praetor of New Rome, who grew up on an island without men with a sister who would become Queen of a tribe of man-haters, would be so aroused by the idea of getting a big dick stuffed into her ass.

She didn't move her arms when he let them go so he pulled her head down by the hair. He kissed her roughly, noticing the dazed look in her eyes. He ran his hands along her thick thighs and over her firm ass, around to her juicy pussy and up her abs. He played with her perky breasts and erect nipples. All the while, she bounced up and down on his manhood, as he drove her to a seemingly unending series of orgasms.

Finally, he pulled out of her ass and carried her back to the bed, limp, sweat-soaked, and just about unconscious, with her fluids running down her thighs. Percy knelt between her legs, eating out her shaven pussy (had it been shaved yesterday? No, he was sure there had been quite the bush down there).

After a couple of minutes of tenderly licking out her wetness, Percy pulled her to the edge of the bed, letting her ass hang off the edge. He teased her slit with his bulbous cockhead and pushed forward, letting about half of his cock inside her wetness, and then pulled back out. He slapped his cock against her shaven pussy and then went back inside her once again, again stopping halfway through and pulling back out of her dripping pussy.

A few minutes of this teasing had Reyna practically begging for his cock, but he had no intentions of fucking her pussy that night. Now that his dick was nice and wet, he slid it between her thighs, teasing her desperate lips, and then down to her asshole.

He used her tits as handles as he began fucking her ass from above, loving the little moans she gave as she realized her pussy was going to be left unattended. She reached her hand down to finger herself, to poorly simulate the feeling of his cock inside her, but he slapped her hand away.

He pinched her clit and then moved his hands back up as he rode her. His hands fondled her nice, perky breasts while he made sure that her ass would never feel full without him inside it ever again. He grabbed her legs and just about bent her in half, pulling her legs over her shoulders. She was almost pressed into a circular shape as he continued to ravish her ass.

His balls slapped angrily against her buttocks with every thrust. He could feel his jizz building up and boiling inside of his testicles, and he felt that he was about to cum. Without any warning he sprayed a thick load inside Reyna, filling her bowels with his cum.

"Will you come again tomorrow?" she asked, finally able to finger herself.

Percy started to get his clothes on, and looked down at the sexy Latina warrior, soaked in sweat and fingering herself as hard and fast as she could, all because of him, all for him. "Gods I hope so," he said.

He stayed true to his promise, returning to her the following nights. After the Giant War was finished, Percy made sure to make transportation between Camps Jupiter and Half-Blood relatively simple. Not long after, Reyna began having two visitors in her 'lucid dreams', as Annabeth attended as well.

It was only years later that they learned that Reyna had known the whole time ("Lucid dreams?" she had asked. "Really?"). Shortly after, Reyna retired as Praetor and the three of them moved into a house in New Rome, where their lust flourished.


	16. PIPER 2

It had been a couple of days since Percy, Piper, and Leo had defeated Porphyrion, rescuing Hera and delaying Gaea's awakening. Almost all of Percy's memories had returned by now, including his torrid affair with Juno.

None of that was important at the moment, as his new girlfriend Piper had her soft hands wrapped around his manhood. They were in the Poseidon cabin; he was sitting on the edge of the lone bed with Piper kneeling on the ground. The gorgeous daughter of Aphrodite deftly stroked his cock.

She alternated between long, slow strokes along his entire length and quick, short strokes. She switched between one hand and two, moving her left hand to and from his balls to cup and squeeze them. She had taken off her shirt, and was now just wearing a bra and short shorts.

She spat onto her hand and returned to his member, allowing her saliva to lubricate it. Before long, her hand was gliding along his manhood smoothly. She leaned forward and suckled on his balls, her nose against his cock as she continued to jack him off.

This would technically be their first time together, although Piper had memories of being intimate with him before, so she wanted everything to be perfect. His testicles were round and full, and from what her new half-sisters had told her, sons of Poseidon were notorious for cumming a lot, and often.

Piper got a gleam in her eye as she got an idea. She let go of his prick. "Babe, you ever had a footjob before?"

"I don't think so," he said, frowning.

"Well in my memories, you loved my feet wrapping around your cock. Admittedly, those were fake memories, but you were also a good kisser and had a huge cock, so those were both true."

Percy suddenly remembered, as if it had happened to a different person, covering Juno's feet and legs with his cum. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, that sure is strange, but I'm willing to try anything." Especially now that he remembered how good it had felt.

They switched positions, with Piper sitting on the bed and Percy standing in front of her. She began to stroke him between her toes, one foot and then the other. Piper lifted her legs slightly, to put her feet together around his penis. They enclosed around him.

The beautiful brunette began to rub up and down Percy's shaft, stroking him with her elegant arches. Percy marveled at the thrill of his sexy girlfriend pleasuring him.

"Hades, Pipes, that feels so fucking great," Percy groaned.

"Do you like your penis between my nice soft feet," Piper asked as she rubbed him up and down. His cock felt so warm between her feet. "Do you want me to keep stroking you with my arches?"

"Yes," he groaned as he felt pure pleasure from her feet. She kept on pumping him with her soles.

Percy found himself brought to the brink. His eyes rolled back as his cock throbbed, and his balls tightened. A few more strokes was all it took for him to lose it. He came hard, shooting his load all the way onto her stomach, with only the last couple of weak spurts landing on her legs and feet.

In a surprisingly hot feat of gymnastics, Piper pulled her legs above her feet and licked the cum off her feet. Percy's eyes bogged out as she licked up all his seed, even the cum on her stomach.

Percy lay on top of her, his already hard cock pressing against her soaked shorts and panties. He gave her a long kiss that took her breath away and curled her toes. He started sucking on her neck and began to make his way down her amazing body.

He unclasped her bra and practically tore it off, attaching his mouth to her right nipple. She didn't even get to feel the cool air on her chest before his mouth was all over her, making her mind go blank. All she could do was gasp, clutch his hair with her hands and his hips with her legs, and will him to keep going down to her damp patch. Nothing she had felt in her fake memories could have prepared for this.

She was so glad that he had been willing to make some real memories. Piper moaned all of a sudden as he pulled on her tit with his teeth. She looked down once her eyes were uncrossed and he had a smirk around her breast.

She grabbed his head and pulled it to her other, neglected breast. He squeezed the newly abandoned one, amazed at how firm yet big they both were. His cock became rigid when she bucked against him and he felt how wet she was for him.

Percy started using his tongue to rapidly flick her nipple over and over, driving her crazy. She felt like she could go over the edge at any moment.

Her eyes shot down as she felt his tongue making his way down her stomach. Her chest heaved, and she made up for the loss of his hands and mouth with her own hands. Her legs spread for him as he approached her lower body.

He drove his tongue into her bellybutton and nibbled above her waist. Her breathy moans were like music to his ears. He pulled her shorts down to her ankles, and she kicked them the rest of the way off. Her grey panties were soaked through, and he could easily see her lower lips through them. He sucked at the wet cloth before pulling those off as well.

Percy finally got a good look at Piper's centre. Her lips were plump and glistening. She threaded her hands through his hair as he kissed her thighs, before converging upon her delicate flower. He licked along her folds before jutting his tongue out and getting a good taste.

Piper folded her long legs behind his head, keeping him between her legs. He ran his hands over her thighs and rear, lifting her ass off the bed to get a better angle inside her. He licked her walls, encouraged by her sounds of approval.

And then he jammed his tongue all the way inside her. He lifted her ass, pulling her cheeks down to his face. He pressed his face against her in a sudden assault. Piper lost control of her body, her hips spasmed involuntarily. Percy's face was drenched as she cried out in pleasure.

Percy withdrew his tongue and sucked at her, and then sucked a little higher, and then there was an explosion behind Piper's eyes, her mind melting as her senses went into overdrive.

Percy kissed a hot path up her stomach before settling at her big, luscious tits. He lathered her bosom with his tongue, kissing and licking all over, giving her stiff nipples teasing flicks.

Piper gasped as he finally put his lips around a nipple and sucked hard, at the same time using two of his fingers, which he had previously been using to trace the outside of her pussy, and thrusting them in.

He pumped his fingers rapidly, allowing Piper's juices to coat his fingers. He switched from one nipple to the other, eliciting an involuntary squeal as her thighs trembled lightly.

Motivated to bring her to another, stronger peak, Percy inserted a third finger. Her back arched up off the bed, and he had to divert his free hand to her waist to keep her on the bed. His fingers pumped rhythmically inside her, and she trembled underneath him.

Shockwaves of pleasure coursed through Piper's veins as she cursed in French, something that only made Percy harder. Her legs tried to wrap around his arm as if to keep his hand where it was. He used his thumb to brush against the nub at the top of her pussy, and her whole body loosened up as if my magic, going completely limp.

Percy stroked her hair away from her sweaty forehead. He kissed her on the lips tenderly, tugging on her lower lip playfully with his teeth. He lay on top of her, putting his elbows on either side of her to keep from flattening her. Her breasts still pushed against him with every breath.

His meaty dick throbbed as it rested against her thigh. He angled himself so that it pushed against her folds and eased himself in. Once the bulbous head had pushed aside her folds he pushed the rest of the way in with a single, quick thrust, filling her up.

Pain flashed across Piper's eyes, but only for a moment, before one of her many inherited gifts soothed the pain and converted it to pleasure. Percy nearly came immediately; she was so tight and so warm! She fit his cock like a glove, like a warm, velvet glove that squeezed and cajoled and milked his prick. He tried to distract himself, eventually settling on Octavian's ugly, stupid face. It was extremely effective, and he soon began to move inside her.

The incredibly erotic noises Piper made didn't help in his quest to not blow his load immediately. "Oh gods," she moaned. "You're so big!"

"Well its not like you've seen too many to compare it to," he answered. He half hoped that conversation would ward off his arousal.

"I'm a daught-oooh! daughter of Aphrodite. Trust me, yes, yes, right there! we know a big dick when we feel one."

Percy began plowing into his Native American girlfriend at a faster rate. "There it is, yes, don't stop!" she exclaimed. She rubbed her clit roughly as her long legs wrapped around his back. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. Percy took advantage and kissed her neck, sucking on the smooth skin.

Her tight, warm cunt just about strangled his cock, it got so tight. He winced and slowed down his pace a little, easing her down from her high while also not busting his nut prematurely.

"Ooh, I wanna sit on your dick now," she said. He climbed off her and lay down next to her; in a fluid motion she rolled onto him. She jerked his cock against her stomach, marvelling at its size - it nearly reached the bottom of her breasts! She cupped his heavy balls, salivating as she remembered the taste of his semen from her legs. She hoped to get a taste from the source later.

She squatted over him and guided his erection into her entrance. Bucking against him slowly she rode him slowly and then faster and faster, her dark hair tumbling down her shoulders and her bosom bouncing wildly up and down. He grabbed onto her slender waist, she had this erotic look of pleasure that only served to make him harder and further aroused.

Percy moved his hands up her waist to just under her heaving bosom. "Touch them," she encouraged. "They're all yours, babe. Yours to touch, to play with, to abuse, to molest, to suck and fuck and cum all over them!" Percy's hips jerked against hers as he squeezed her tits.

He moved his hands to around her back and pulled her onto him, her breasts mashing against his chest. "I'm gonna cum!" she yelped. "I'm gonna cum all over this thick dick, fuck yes!"

He felt what was quickly becoming a familiar vice like grip around his manhood. She sat straight up and then fell back onto him.

She got off him and wiggled her ass tantalizingly. He grabbed her fleshy rear with both hands and speared into her. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "It's so deep! I think it just hit my womb!'

Percy wasn't sure if that was actually physically possible, but it certainly felt great. His cock bottomed out deep within her, and his cum-filled balls slapped against her clit with every thrust. She humped back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. He alternated between using her breasts as handles and spanking her rear, making her jiggle on his dick.

"I'm so close, baby," Piper said.

"Me too."

"Inside me, Percy! Fill me up!"

Percy felt her cunt tighten again and could hold on no more. His balls rocked against her clit and his cock burst, sending his seed splashing against her walls.

"Fuck, you came so much!" she exclaimed in shock.

He lay down, exhausted, his cock limp and depleted. She climbed on him again and took his tool into her mouth, practically swallowing his dick. Little Percy rebounded almost immediately as she sucked him off. She wheeled around and he went back to licking her wet pussy.

Piper licked around his head and up and down the shaft, tasting her own juices. She drew back and looked at his cock. "Well I'm not sure where the six comes into play, but I can certainly see the nine," she joked before taking his entire cock into her mouth in one swoop.

She let go of his cock as his licks made her cum yet again. "Oh fuck! Or is it sixty, as in you're making me cum every sixty seconds?"

Percy smirked at the challenge and got to work, sucking at her clit and licking all over her wet folds. He was proud when she came again, only forty seconds later.

Piper started deepthroating his dick vigorously, as if to make up for how quickly he was making her cum. "Gods, Pipes, you're so fucking hot!"

He switched out his tongue for three fingers, and traced his tongue between her legs to her ass. Piper let his now wet cock slip out of her mouth and moved up on him, giving him better access to her pert rear. Meanwhile, she wrapped her round breasts around his cock and massaged his dick with her warm tits.

Percy once again inserted three fingers into her wet folds and began licking out her ass. He first traced around the puckered hole and up her crack with his tongue, before teasing his tongue into her ass. He spanked her ass, making her jiggle against his face as he buried his face between her cheeks.

Piper rubbed his balls as they slapped against the underside of her tits and sucked on his head. Percy started to eagerly lick out her dark hole, surprising himself with how much he loved her taste.

"Ooh, yeah, eat my ass baby," Piper groaned, licking his precum off the tip of his cock. His long fingers felt so good inside her, and soon she was screaming, "Yes Percy! Right there, fuck yes, yesss!" She came violently around his fingers and tongue.

She pulled his dick from between her tits and began jerking him off furiously, her saliva allowing her to reach fast speeds. She could feel his balls swelling up and she pointed his hard cock at her tits. He groaned and buried his face between her asscheeks as he came, spraying his thick load onto her juicy tits.

She sealed her lips around his cock again, making sure that it stayed hard. "I want it inside me again," she murmured. Percy was rather in favour of that proposition, so she straddled his lap once again, this time facing away from him in the reverse cowgirl position.

She lowered herself onto his still hard prick. He fit perfectly into her tight sheath. Her cum covered tits bounced as she began to ride him, and she cupped her tits to lick his seed off them.

Percy gave her perfect ass a couple more spanks, and it jiggled against his abs with every movement of Piper's hips. He inserted his index finger into her ass as she went up and down on his cock. With every movement, she speared her pussy onto his dick and her ass onto his finger.

Percy wiggled his finger inside her ass before pulling it out and replacing it with his middle finger, which probed deeper into her cavern. "Fuck," she moaned, "That feels so good!"

"You like my finger in your ass?" he asked, pumping it in and out of her. "Just imagine how my dick would feel in there."

"Oh my gods," she said as he inserted both his index and middle fingers in her. "I don't think it would fit!"

Percy had to admit, three of his fingers were roughly the width of his dick, and he could barely fit two in there. He added a third finger into her sphincter, trying to loosen up her ass. "I think we can make it work," he said.

She came on his dick once again and he pulled her onto her side, facing away from him, practically spooning as he lay on his side behind her. He lifted her right leg, the upper leg, over his right leg and pushed forward, his cock pushing between her legs. Piper rolled her hips back against his as he began to fuck her from this spooning position. He reached around her to grab her tits while her round ass gyrated against his stomach.

"Gods, Percy," she moaned, holding his hands against her breasts. "You fill me up so much!"

He ran his hands along her long, smooth legs. He grabbed her right leg and pulled it back over, bending it at the knee so that her foot was just above her ass. He kissed and licked her soft toes and massaged her heels while pounding her pussy from behind.

It soon became too much pleasure for Piper, as her cunt clamped down on his cock, practically flooding his cock with juices in one of her most powerful orgasms of the night. Percy grinned, his cock was now lubricated perfectly.

Piper returned to the doggy style position, her perfect rear in the air. He rubbed his cock in between her asscheeks, teasing her rosebud before poking it with his manhood. He eased himself inside her, inch by inch, until he had bottomed out inside her bottom. His tip prodded her bowels. She moaned in ecstasy at how great this massive intrusion felt.

Percy felt like he could die a happy man as long as his cock was inside this ass. He slowly began to move inside her, spanking her rear around his prick. He grabbed her tits from behind and rubbed his hand between her legs, slapping her clit.

"You're so big!" she screamed as he started thrusting in earnest. His fingers were already coated in her cum as he made her feel pleasure she hadn't known possible.

Her ass was incredibly tight and warm, and constricted his manhood so amazingly well. Percy felt truly at home for the first time in memory, while Piper felt loved and accepted for who she was rather than who her father was for the first time. They were both instantly addicted to the feel of his heavy cock in her ass.

Piper squealed as she came for the third time already from anal. "Are there any other positions we can try this from?" she asked, wanting to experience everything she could.

Percy was hit by flashbacks of fucking Juno's ass up and down the beach. "Yeah, I think there's a few," he answered. Piper giggled as he pulled out of her butt and spanked her.

Piper climbed onto his dick, sitting on top of his cock. His meat slid into her ass as she lowered herself. She rode his dick with her ass as he ran his hands all over her tits. He squeezed her tender nipples, tugging on them. She had licked most of his cum off them, and her nipples were still hard and erect.

Piper's strong anal muscles clenched around his cock, tightening and trying to cajole him to shoot his seed deep into her bowels. "I want you to fuck my ass so hard," she said. "I want the whole camp to know by my limp tomorrow that I got a good, hard ass fucking, and a nice big load in my ass too."

Percy pulled her off him and put her back onto her back, raising her legs over his shoulders. He lifted her up a couple inches off the bed and rammed his cock into her pussy. After a couple of thrusts, he felt lubricated enough that he switched holes.

He palmed and massaged her breasts roughly as he pounded away at her ass. She moved her hand to finger herself, but Percy slapped her hand away. He created a construct made of concentrated water from the air, the size and shape of his cock, and stuffed it into her pussy rhythmically. His faux-dick and real dick took turns bottoming out and withdrawing from her tight holes.

Percy kissed the inside of her knee as Piper came violently, almost shrieking from the pleasure of double penetration. "Oh yes, fill my holes!"

She came so hard that the water cock burst within her. Liquids drenched her thighs, and only some of it was water. Percy couldn't hold back any longer and his cock fired spurts of semen into Piper's warm anus.

He flopped onto the bed next to her, both of them covered in sweat and assorted fluids. "Gods," Piper said, "I really need a shower."

"There's a pretty nice one here," Percy said. "But I'd be an awful son of Poseidon if I didn't offer to conserve water."

Piper smiled. "Only if you wash me off before you get me dirty again."

Percy led her to his washroom. Designed in the 1800s, long before the pact between the Big Three to have no more kids, it was a very large, well furnished communal bathroom. He led Piper to one of the showers and turned the water on. He felt instantly rejuvenated, and his cock leapt to attention.

Piper kissed him again with the warm water cascading over their bodies. Percy thought that he'd never felt anything better than being pressed up against Piper's naked body. She reached into a basket and pulled out a bottle of shower gel and went to work on Percy. She spun him around and started with his legs working her way up over his behind up to his shoulders. She pressed against him from behind and reached around to scrub his chest loving the way she slid against his warm soapy body. Down over his abs she then bumped into his prick which she grasped and stroked with her soapy hand. Percy's head fell backwards as he was lost in the sensation. Piper couldn't hear him making any noise but she could swear that his body was humming.

She reached lower and cupped his balls, those two were soon lathered in soap. Her hands moved up and down his hard cock, rubbing his abs and balls as well. She continued until she had scrubbed down to his toes. She then pushed him back under the water and spun him a few times to get him well rinsed. Every time he spun his hard penis hit her in the side.

She crouched in front of him and went down on his cock without any hesitation. With only one pump she had his entire length in her mouth. His tip pushed against the back of her throat. She hummed around his cock, fondling his balls, and began slurping at his manhood.

Percy put his hands on her cheeks and began thrusting in and out of her mouth. Her spit coated his cock as she gargled on it. He was so hard, and she was so desperate to drink his seed from the source.

Piper gave a final kiss to his head and stood back up. Percy grabbed the shampoo and rubbed it through her long hair, massaging into her scalp, and then did the same with conditioner after washing it out. Piper tipped her head back into the water which pressed her abdomen into Percy's straining member and made him groan. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her tighter to him.

Percy sat down on a ledge in the shower and pulled her so that she was close to him but facing away and started to wash her back, using his hands to rub her clean. Percy's hands were rough and the abrasiveness mixed with the slippery soap was driving Piper crazy. Percy reached around and washed her abdomen and worked his way up towards her breasts which felt glorious when all soapy. He softly massaged them and teased the aroused nipples which made her groan and cleaned his dry spunk from her breasts. He ran his hands down her sides to her rear which he also gave a good lathering to. He nudged Piper's legs apart and reached between them and very gently began to rub the folds there. She gasped as Percy found the spot that he was most interested in. He spun her around so he could see what he was doing. He put one of her legs on the ledge and grabbed her ass and pushed her closer to his face. He used his thumb in small circles over her little button and Piper grabbed his hair as her breathing became very uneven.

Her moans became louder and she voiced inarticulate things along with his name. Percy could feel that her legs and the rest of her body was thrumming. He loved that he could make her fell like this. He also noted that he was about to hit his boiling over point. He sank a little lower on the bench and dipped his head towards Piper's mound of flesh and replaced his finger with his tongue and began to very softly lick and suck her there.

She began to grind her crotch against Percy's face. He licked harder and she grabbed him by the hair as she cried out loudly and convulsed against Percy's tongue. She slowly slid down into his lap and caught her breath. She could now feel his prick pressed against her wet slit and she slowly rubbed up and down his length.

Percy stood both of them up again and put Piper back at her previous position. He moved behind her and slowly slid into her quivering sheath from behind. Her rear slapped against him as he tugged on her hair and began pumping into her.

He was already so close that by the next time she gushed around his cock, he could take no more. He warned her that he was about to cum again; she immediately pulled away from his dick and sat on the bench. She grabbed his hard penis and gave it a quick few strokes and then pushed her head onto it, taking it deep into her throat.

Percy exploded into Piper's throat. He used the water all around them to fire an enormous load into her mouth, but she steadfastly swallowed every drop he gave her. She withdrew so that only his head was still inside her and squeezed his meaty shaft and balls, milking every last drop of his seed.

Once Percy's balls were exhausted, she let go of his cock. "Mmm," she licked her lips, "It tastes even better from the source!"

Percy turned off the water and grabbed Piper a towel, willing himself to be dry. Once she was dry, a conch shell sounded almost immediately after. Percy looked at a clock; it was breakfast already. To neither of their surprise, they hadn't slept all night.


	17. DREW 2

Water cascaded down Percy's front as he rinsed his shampoo from his hair. He was in the male section of the communal showers at Camp Half-Blood, and his last training session had left him needing to wash up. Long gone were the days of untrained demigods, now most of them had been through at least one war.

He turned the water off and dried himself with a thought. He immediately longed for its refreshing properties. He fastened a towel around his waist for modesty and scrutinized himself in the fogged up mirror, trying to figure out if he needed to shave.

Someone knocked lightly on the door, disrupting him from his examination. "You can come in, I'm decent," he called out. It was probably one of the demigods who had just finished training up and had the same idea. There were more than twenty showers, so it was a little odd for someone to knock, but he pushed it aside.

The door opened and closed after only a brief second, as if someone had ducked in. "That's a shame, I was rather hoping you wouldn't be," a female voice said. "That's the whole point of surprising someone in the shower, after all."

Percy would have recognized that sugary sweet voice anywhere. "You do realize this is the men's showers, right Drew?" he asked, still not looking away from the mirror.

His inattention was probably what led to his surprise when he felt warm hands pulling off his towel. "Hey!" he protested. "What are you doing?"

Drew looked appraisingly at his flaccid cock. Even at its softest, it was still longer than most of the campers.

"That's a nice looking dick," she said bluntly. She moved to grab it but Percy batted her hand away with one hand. He used the other hand to cover his genitals, though he knew it was a feeble effort.

"I think you should leave, Drew," he said sternly.

"And I think you should let me suck your fat cock first and see if that changes your mind." Against his will, his cock twitched.

Drew stepped closer to him. "Seriously, Drew, I've got a girlfriend, and someone could walk in at any time."

"Then seal the doors," she suggested.

"...That's actually a good point, but it doesn't change the fact that I love Annabeth."

"She doesn't need to know."

"But I'll know!" he protested. "And I can't betray her like that. I'm sorry, Drew, but you need to leave, now."

Drew put manicured hands on curvy hips. "Percy, seal the doors." Her voice carried an odd air of authority, and before he knew what he was doing he had shot jets of water at the doors, sealing the hinges. "Good. Now move your hands, and let me have a good look at that dick." His hands were gone before she had even finished talking.

Drew's eyes were clouded with lust as she looked down at his now hard prick. Dimly, Percy was aware that she was using charmspeak on him. Drew ran a long finger along his shaft, tracing the throbbing veins. She tickled the head and cupped his balls.

She took another step forward so that she was flush against his bare skin. She was tall, only a little shorter than him, and her almond shaped eyes complimented her black, perfectly curled hair.

Drew was wearing only short shorts and a dangerously low cut shirt. She pulled the (unsurprisingly) pink shirt off, revealing her phenomenal, perky tits. Percy had heard rumors of her promiscuity, so he wasn't very surprised by her lack of bra. Her dark nipples stuck out against her breasts, erect from what had to be arousal, since the showers were still steaming hot.

She turned around and bent over to pull off her shorts and thong, showcasing her round ass. "Lie down," she ordered. He obliged, ignoring the hard tiles against his back.

She crawled on top of him in reverse, her pink pussy hanging over his face while her own head was inches from his swollen manhood. She jerked him off until he was at full length. "Lick my pussy," she ordered.

Percy darted his tongue into her pussy an instant before she sealed her lips around his purpling cockhead. She moaned around his cock as he licked deep inside her.

He could feel her getting wet for him. He licked around her pussy lips, teasing her before darting back into her depths. He swirled his tongue around and flicked it to and fro.

Drew was going to town on his cock. It was clear that she was a pro, as she swirled her tongue around his head before taking him into her throat. She worked her warm throat around his cock, taking him deeper and deeper inside until her nose was nestled against his stomach.

She bobbed her head up and down his shaft as he licked her twat to perfection. It was clear that both were extremely proficient at oral sex, as she deepthroated him rapidly without choking, while he easily found all her pleasure points and quickly had her at the edge.

She cursed in French as she squirted all over his face. He lapped up her come greedily, savoring the taste. "Styx, Jackson! I don't think any guy has managed to last longer than me!"

She looked down at his huge prick. A slight dribble of precome was leaking out the eye. "See Jackson?" she asked, impaling her mouth onto him before pulling off again. "See how perfect we are together? You're the hottest, most well-hung guy in camp, and I'm the hottest, best endowed girl. You're the only guy who can even hope to keep up with me in the sack, and I'm the only girl who's cunt can handle this huge dick!"

As if to emphasize his huge dick, she slurped on him again. She sucked on his heavy balls. "So what do you say, Percy? Leave your blonde slut and be with me?"

Percy laughed, his head clearing from his lust. "I really don't think that's gonna happ-ooohh!" He trailed off as she impaled his cock in her throat once again, this time pushing him over the edge. His balls tensed up, shooting a healthy load down her throat. She swallowed every drop, keeping his dick deep into her throat the entire time.

She let go of his dick with a wet pop. "I'm sure you'll come around," she said primly, licking her lips. "But for now, I'm gonna ride you raw."

"No you won't," Percy protested. His head was feeling quite clear now.

"Ugh," Drew sighed. She looked straight into his entrancing sea green eyes. "I'm going to ride you so hard neither of us will be able to walk out."

This time, Percy had no argument as she straddled his waist. "Oh, and don't you dare come inside me," she warned. "Not even precome."

"That's imp-"

"Shut up," she ordered. Percy stopped talking. "My mom's told me all about Poseidon and his sons, I know you can use your little water powers and keep from coming. And no way in Hades am I getting pregnant at eighteen."

Percy was silent. Drew reached between his legs and squeezed his balls. "What do you say, Jackson?"

"I won't come inside you," he said.

Drew squeezed a little harder. "Babe."

"Huh?"

Drew squeezed even harder, and Percy thought his balls might burst, and not in the good way. "You won't come inside me, babe."

Percy groaned in pain. "I won't come inside you, babe."

"I know you won't, love," she said sweetly. She let go of his balls and lifted herself onto his cock.

Drew's cunt soaked Percy's prick as she descended onto his rigid manhood. She used her own come as lubricant as she slid up and down his shaft.

Drew was in love with his tool as he pushed deep inside her. She stretched and he edged into her inch by inch. Percy couldn't believe how much her walls caressed him. A second passed as he pushed even more into her. Her walls stretched around and squeezed him. Her toned body hugged his cock and made him grunt from the effort. She worked her tight pussy over his thick manhood.

Her wet lips caressed Percy. He slipped in and out of her, surrounded by her pleasurable heat. The sound of Drew's flesh slapping down on him made him want to turn them over and fuck her into the ground. She rode his hips continuously.

Percy watched her as she rose and fell against him. She ground deep onto him and took him deep inside her. He couldn't help himself and grabbed a handful of her tits, massaging her bosom. She leaned forward so he could lick, nip, kiss, and bite at them.

Drew bounded up and down on his lap, shoving more of his length inside her. The moisture of her pumping thighs was torturing Percy with pleasure. "That's good, hon," she stroked his messy hair. "You're gonna make me come so hard... and I bet you haven't even gotten started, you stud."

Percy grinned, his face pressed between her breasts as she rode his hips wildly. Drew grabbed his head and forced him deeper in between her warm tits and drove her hips against his.

Drew had already come multiple times, and slowly pulled off him. "Get up," she ordered. She inspected his rock hard cock, and was pleased by the lack of precome. She slapped the head lightly to make sure nothing dribbled out.

Satisfied, she pushed Percy so his back was against the wall. "Hold my leg," she said, lifting her left leg up. He did so, and then followed suit with the right leg. He ran his fingers along the smooth skin of her long legs as she hovered in mid air, her sopping pussy pressing against his groin. "Lift me more." He obeyed, and she squirmed forward so his crown was piercing her folds. "Now lower me, slowly."

He did so, and they were soon rutting at a comfortable pace. In this new position, he speared higher inside her and was reaching new spots. She smothered his face between her breasts again and wrapped her legs around his sides. He braced her by the ass, each hand digging into the meaty flesh to keep her in the air.

Drew was being driven to orgasm after orgasm, but could feel Percy's grip on her beginning to waver. "Put me down," she said after a particularly strong orgasm.

"I think you deserve a reward for being such a good fuck toy," she said once he obeyed. "But first," she stood with her front facing the shower wall, her legs far apart. "Eat my asshole."

Percy obeyed without complaint. He got to his knees behind her and pulled her asscheeks apart, revealing her dark hole. He blew into her asshole before lightly licking along the crack. He stuck his tongue all the way into her dirty hole, and was surprised that he didn't mind the taste.

"Oh Styx, lick my ass babe! Lick my fucking ass!"

He squeezed her cheeks together and licked between them again before separating them once more and tonguing her ass. He fingered her abused pussy as he licked out her puckered hole. She practically squealed as she came onto his fingers. "Oh yeah, you fucking love my ass don't you?" she screamed.

Percy then fingered her ass, and was barely able to fit one in. Using his saliva as lube, he was soon able to fit in a second finger. Once his fingers had driven her to another anal orgasm, Drew said, "Alright, now you can have your reward. Fuck me in the ass, Percy!"

Percy was more than happy to oblige. He slapped his hard prick against her asscheeks, making them jiggle. He parted her fat, luscious cheeks and slipped his cock inside her dark hole.

If Percy had thought Drew's pussy was tight, then he was in for a shock when he entered her ass. He could barely fit his entire girth inside her, and he had to slowly inch his manhood inside her. She moaned at every new intrusion into her ass.

Drew was breathing heavily by the time he had bottomed out inside her bottom. He felt along her side and cupped her boobs.

He pulled all the way out and then slammed his hips back against hers. Drew screamed, a mix of pain and pleasure. "Oh fuck!" she managed to yell between incomprehensible grunts and moans.

Percy worked his massive tool deep into her tight, puckered hole. Drew's warmth surrounded his cock as he pushed into her. He groaned at how well her firm ass squeezed him. He gripped her firm cheek and rammed into her.

Percy bent over her and pressed light kisses against her shoulder. He trailed his lips down her spine as he rocked his hips against hers harder and harder, and with increasing speed.

"Right there," Drew moaned. "RIGHT THERE!" Her anal muscles constricted around his dick so hard it hurt. He was sure his balls were a lovely shade of blue by now.

Drew came down from her high, panting. "Come inside my ass," she said. She charmspoke, "Come, Percy. Now."

The charmspeak was wholly unnecessary as Percy's balls burst. Semen surged up through his shaft and painted the inside of her ass. Spurt after spurt of his load shot forth from his engorged cock as he finally came.

"Di immortales," Drew said as come leaked out of her ass. She pulled her thong and shorts back on before pulling her shirt on also.

"Unseal the doors," she ordered. He complied. "You'll be back here, same time tomorrow," she continued with the same authoritative voice. "You won't spill a single drop of your come before then. Now wait five minutes after I leave before you follow, so no one suspects."

Percy nodded, but just a moment before Drew opened the door, he re-sealed the hinges. Drew tried in vain to open the door, pulling it and nearly falling backwards when it refused to budge. She huffed and tried to push the door open, perhaps believing that she had forgotten which way the door opened, but she was given the same response.

Percy had sauntered forwards, and Drew could feel his warm breath tickling the nape of her neck. "Um, hon?" she asked tentatively.

Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed himself against her. His manhood had already begun to harden once more, which she knew for a fact from the bulge she felt against her abused ass.

"You didn't think you could actually charm-speak me, did you, hon?" he asked, his voice husky. "Aphrodite herself can't control me, are you that arrogant that you think your powers superior to your mom's?"

Drew's breath hitched. For the first time, she was distinctly aware of how much more powerful Percy was than her. She could practically feel his power swelling behind her. She was about to beg for his forgiveness when something occurred to her. "Hold up a sec, hon. You've been resistant to my charm-speak all this time?"

The son of Poseidon pulled some of her curly hair away from her neck, and peppered the exposed skin with light kisses. "I'll admit, you caught me off guard at the beginning, but for the most part, yes, I've been in control of myself," he admitted.

"So everything you said... about Annabeth meaning too much to you..."

"Not entirely a lie," he defended. "I do care about Annabeth, a Hades of a lot, but Annabeth... she's the girl-next-door kind of girl. She's good looking, that's for sure, and in the end I'm sure I'll end up with her, but you're the bitchy prom queen who's absolutely killer in the sack, and I'm not about to give that up just yet."

Drew twisted around, pressing a cool hand against the warmth of Percy's defined chest. "Well, Jackson? Are you gonna go back to your fairytale life now, or do you wanna spend the full night with the prom queen?"

Percy growled as her hand descended, and she pressed the palm of her hand against his head. "The doors still locked, isn't it?" He leaned forward to kiss her, but she pulled back, removing the touch of her hand from his rock hard cock.

"I want you to say it, love," she taunted. She traced the side of his prick with a finger, giving him only the faintest of touches. "Beg me to keep fucking you."

Percy gave an almost animalistic snarl. "I've played by your rules for long enough, Tanaka," he said. He stepped forward and she stepped back, only to find her spine pushing against the door. She could faintly hear voices through the door, disgruntled teenagers who wanted to take showers. It seemed like they'd have better luck just hosing themselves down or bathing in the lake.

Percy aggressively pushed a rough hand down her shorts and stuffed three fingers into her warmth. Drew moaned at the intrusion, though it wasn't unwanted. "I could scream for help," she breathed into his ear. "They'd break down the doors to help me."

"They could try," he said, starting to pump his fingers into her. "But I'd just put up a new door of water, and by the time they get through that – if they get through that – I'd have already ruined your little cunt."

He pulled her away from the door and forced her into a bent-over position. She didn't resist. He pulled down her shorts and thong and surged forward, pushing his cock all the way inside her twat. He began rutting into her at an almost frantic pace straight off the bat, fucking her as hard and as fast as he could.

He reached around her sides and squeezed her tits through her blouse. Drew quickly found herself being driven to climax over and over, a now familiar territory thanks to their previous fucking. Her gigantic ass was smushed against his abs.

Percy was jackhammering into Drew now. Every few minutes, it felt, she was squirting her juices onto the tiled floor. He pounded into her, pulverizing her insides, reshaping her cunt. It felt like he was rubbing everywhere, against her sweet spot while his balls were smashing against her puffy, swollen clitoris.

After nearly twenty minutes of furious pounding, Harry was still squeezing her nipples for all they were worth. They had switched positions and holes several times, though Percy was always in the dominant position, and he hardly slowed his pace the entire time.

Drew had come so much she was beginning to feel dehydrated, and at one point had actually passed out from the pleasure. She had woken up less than a minute later, with Percy still fucking her at the same rapid, frenzied pace.

"Alright, my little cumslut," he whispered. He pulled back on her hair, yanking her head so she could better hear him.

"Inside me," she could faintly hear herself chanting. "Inside me, inside me, fucking come inside me."

"Are you sure?" he asked. He pulled out of her entirely, resting his thick manhood along her asscrack. "I thought you didn't want me to come inside you?"

"I don't fucking care!" she yelled. "Just please, stay inside my pussy, you make me feel so whole!"

"Gee, I don't know, Drew." He gave a quick thrust into her pussy and then pulled all the way back out, and then thrusted all the way into her ass and buried himself in the abused hole. "Are you sure you don't want it in your ass again?"

"No, no, in my cunt, please Jackson!"

"You know," he said wryly, switching from her ass to twat once again. "Poseidon and Aphrodite both used to be worshipped as gods of fertility – your mom still is, obviously, just in terms of human sexuality instead of agriculture – if I come inside you, there's a real chance you'll get pregnant."

"Who the fuck cares?" she screeched. With Percy back inside the right hole, she tried riding his cock, but he grabbed her ass firmly and kept it paused. "Maybe if you seed me like a real man, you'll finally ditch your blonde slut for me."

Percy smirked. For all of Drew's promiscuity, he was surprised that she had fallen in love with his dick so easily. "Well, if you insist..."

He switched from pussy to ass back to pussy, and then began pounding her even harder than before. Drew's pussy clenched around his cock as she squirted onto his dick one last time before he unleashed his load, burying his dick deep inside her battered pussy as she milked him for every last drop.

"Holy Styx," Drew moaned as he pulled out of her and redressed himself. "I want to swear to the gods, but I'm afraid my mom would hear."

"What's wrong?" Percy grinned. "Afraid she'd get jealous and want my dick all for herself?"

"Honestly?" Drew asked. "That's a real possibility. My half-sisters have always compared you to a modern-day Adonis, but you're much better hung and a far better fuck than him. If mom caught a look at you, she'd be on you in an instant."

"Well," Percy said, "Maybe the two of you together can be a match for me."

To her shock, Drew could tell even under his jeans that he had regained hardness already. "How...?"

"Like you said," he pulled his shirt on, obstructing his abs from her vision. "Sons of Poseidon have the kind of virility you only hear of in the strangest myths."

Percy walked towards the door before turning back to her. "You'll be back here, same time tomorrow," he said with a cocky smirk. "You won't spill a single drop of your come before then. Now wait five minutes after I leave before you follow, so no one suspects."

Drew gazed at him, lust clouding her eyes as he left the baths. She took in her appearance: her make-up was smudged all over her face, his seed was dripping from her pussy and ass, and she could feel more of it settling in her stomach. She washed her face and pulled her shorts and panties back up before leaving the washrooms, ignoring the gawking boys waiting outside.

She would have to try to conceal Jackson's mythical cock for as long as possible from her mother. That being said, maybe Piper would be willing to help her tame it?


	18. SILEAN 2

Training at Camp Half Blood was one of my favorite modern past times. The up and coming demigods weren't much, but thankfully no threat was on a rise. According to the gods, unless something knew were to come up, we should be undergoing many years of peace after perserving Olympus twice.

Walking through camp, was sort of like walking down a literal memory lane. I have literally fought two wars in this camp, defended it from both friend and foe, gotten laid many times, and just been a complete stud on the battlefield, in the bedroom, in the arena, and anywhere else that I have basically shown up. Just don't get me started on the arts and crafts and I will be golden.

Making my way to Poseidon cabin I heard a cry for help, but no a voice, it was on his empathic link, 'Lord Perseus, please, a camper is hurt in the stables.'

Percy immediatley knew that a pegasi had been trying to get his attention and he ran as fast as his feet would carry him into the stables. When he made it there, a few of the pegasi were trying to nuzzle the fallen girl up, but Percy gently shooed them away as he bent over her, pulling a water bottle out of his pack. He turned the girl over removing the hair from her face and unveiling one of the lucky survivors of the doors of death, Silena Beauregard. She had been one of the few campers that had made it through the doors of death while they were open. It had seemed that Hades had not be to lenient on her for the whole spy thing, so when she escaped none of the gods were anxious to send her back.

Percy gently cradled the girls head to his lap, "Come on Silena talk to me, what hurts?"

Silena simply kept her eyes close, barely breathing. Percy dumped the bottle of water on the beautiful daughter of Aphrodite letting his healing powers flow through him in order to heal any physical damage. He couldn't feel or see anything major done to the girl, but her heart rate did rise a little when the water made contact. After a few moments her eyes fluttered open, "Lord Percy, what happened?"

Percy helped the girl sit up as he explained gently, "I was hoping you could tell me. One of the Pegasi called to me when I was heading back to my cabin, you were out cold when I made it here."

Silena groaned, "One of them back kicked me in the head, when I was trying to kill this freaking spider on its back. I guess that's what I get for trying to help right."

Percy looked at his old friend with concern, the water may not have healed her concussion very well, if that is where the damage was. He had never tried to heal head injuries before, "Are you feeling okay, i've never healed head injuried before. Normally I can only close wounds."

Silena looked him over gently, "Maybe its one of your godly abilities?"

The son of Poseidon merely shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, I haven't explored healing very often. Eros never mentioned anything like it, but I do suppose its possible."

The daughter of Aphrodite flicked her brown hair over her shoulders, allowing Percy to get a clear look at her chest, which was of course a solid D-cup, nothing ever came less from the children of the love Goddess, "Regardless thanks for helping me out Percy. No telling how long I would've been knocked out here for, before someone had come and found me."

Percy merely gave the girl a smile, standing up and holding a hand out to help her up, "What are friends for right?"

Silena took his hand as Percy effortlessly dragged her to her feet, but she ended up much closer to him than he expected, "You know, I feel like I should pay you back somehow, you did probably just save my life right there."

Percy couldn't but notice how horny the girl in front of him now was, he wasn't sure if his power was resonation off of him, because he knew how his experience with the Aphrodite girls usually ended, or if it was all natural, "We are friends Silena, no repayment is necessary."

The girl in front of him took a sultry grin, "Are you sure?" As she took a step back pulling her button up shirt apart a couple of notches, "There isn't anything, I can do for you? Maybe give you?"

The God of Sex merely grinned at the sexy girl in front of him as he took a step forward wrapping his arms around her and putting his hands directly on her ass, "Well if your insistent I am sure we can figure something out."

Silena immediately hopped off the floor wrapping her legs around the young God and planting her lips right on his. It started as just an intense kiss, but then as their mouths parted, and their tongues battled for a dominance it became more. Percy would squeeze her ass and she would moan softly into their kisses. Finally she broke the kiss, but that was only to rip off the rest of her button up, leaving her in just a tasteful and completely unmodest bra that was barely hanging on. The God of Sex expertly weaved his hands through the claps unleashing it easily. Her tits were perfect, completely real, which is always a plus, and of course bouncy.

Percy broke away from the girls mouth covering every part of her chest with tongue and lips. Silena would moan, which made Percy harden just a bit more. Eventually it came down to Percy pulled her pants down, which were already short as it was. He didn't have to be a God or physic to know that she had no panties on underneath, so he wasted no time plunging his fingers into the girl and working his way deeper and deeper into her with three fingers causing her to moan sporadically. As he did this he used a bit of Godly power to banish his own clothes away, and find her G-spot a little easier. Of course he was just teasing her now. But after maybe two or three minutes she shoved his hand away and shoved him against the wall, "You are going to fuck me, you are going to do it so hard I can't walk, and you are going to make me scream."

Percy easily obeyed such a modest command as he took his manhood and shoved it in her hard. The daughter of Aphrodite squealed with pleasure as he used his muscle to force her body up and down on his cock. Knowing he was going an adequate speed for a girl with such experience though he put her on the nearby work table and picked up his speed. He was going so fast, he was sure he was using godly energy, as he gripped her butt and slammed her into his ten inch cock over and over again. Silena moaned louder and louder, "Percy oh my gods. You make me cum. Make my scream so loud Olympus comes to complain. Make my pussy so sore. Make me cum. Please Percy, faster, faster, harder...Oh...Gods...Right there, hit it again. Make me your good little slut. PERCY!"

Percy felt the girl cum below him, but he was only getting warmed up as usual. Without missing a beat, he hauled the girls ass up into the air giving it a good slap. However he wasn't stopping there, he held her legs over his his head, as her back was still on the table, and cross them over his shoulders. He then reasserted himself in her as she began begging, "Percy that hurts, but it feels so good. Gods Percy don't stop. MY pussy is taking it. Gods...Gods...Mom...Help! Percy please stop!"

But Percy knew the girl was simply in for the ride of her life. She wasn't that tight before, but with her legs crossed over his head like this, she was as tight as her mother who simply used godly power to make herself so young and tight. Silena clench her muscles in her pussy and legs making her just tighter and tighter, as her moans changed, "Holy shit! Percy keep going, it feels so good. Your so deep. Good gods Percy...Good gods! Your so fucking big. Just keep going, keep going, Cum inside me. Oh gods, oh gods. Don't...Don't stop. AHHHH GODS!"

Percy finally exploded inside her, as they both laid backwards in relief. Percy detected that she had cum at least two more times after her initial encounter. Percy took a step back to look at the girl, her ass cheeks were red from slamming into her so hard so many times, and her legs looked sore already. Her pussy had a nice red spot beginning to form around it, and she looked like she was simply in Elysium. Percy smirked at the girl whispering in her ear, "Lets do it again sometime. I hear you can dance, and i'd love a private show."

Silena merely smiled as she curled up flexing her ass off, "Any day Percy, any day. Make sure I make it back to my cabin for now."

Percy merely nodded snapping his fingers as the girl was enveloped by a gold light. As he turned around however another girl was there with her jaw dropped. Percy swore lowly trying to think of explanation, "Damn, its not so good to be a God!"


	19. THALIA 2

I woke up spooning Annabeth, my dick resting against her ass. I hopped out of bed and walked across to the shower, turning the water to warm. As I stood shampooing my hair, I felt a body brush past mine and Annabeth stood in front of me, leaning into my chest, slowly swaying her hips which made her ass rub against my dick.

"Morning baby," I said, trailing kisses down her neck. She moaned and placed her hand on the back of my head while pushing her ass up against my dick. In response I smiled before bending her over and pushing into her wet cunt.

"This is the best way to start the day babe," She said, placing her hands on the wall as I thrust into her. We fucked for an hour and she came 3 times before I finally sprayed my cum inside her and all over her back.

"The Hunt's arriving today you know," She said, leaning back into me as cum ran down her legs.

"So many girls, not enough time," I replied jokingly.

"You don't need to fuck them all while they are here. Just 2," She replied, turning towards me and placing her arms around my neck.

"Thalia and Artemis herself," I replied, stroking her cheek.

"Thalia will be easy, she never could resist getting pounded. Artemis though will be a more difficult conquest," She said, pushing her body closer to my chest, "But for mother's plan to work, we need control of the Hunters,"

"I know. I'll make it work," I replied seriously. With that I placed a tender kiss on her lips which grew quickly into a passionate kiss. I turned the water off and we went to the bed. I snapped my fingers and my clothes appeared on me, as did Annabeth's. We pushed off the ocean floor and within moments we were standing on the shore, walking up towards Camp Half-Blood. I had barely seen the camp in the last week, with all the... other activities I had been busy with. The construction of new cabins and the influx of new campers made the place feel more alive then it had been in years. Annabeth and I walked among the new arrivals, meeting some lovely new girls, some who simply stared at me, others who rubbed against my body hungrily. A lot of the guys looked at Annabeth, but that had been a staple of my life as long as I'd known Annabeth so I simply let it slide. In the distance I heard the sound of a horn through the trees and as I turned towards the forest, Artemis and her hunters emerged from the trees. The goddess had aged herself since I last saw her, resembling a girl in her late teens, which only accentuated her radiant beauty. Her long hair was a light brown at the roots and as it flowed down her shoulders and towards her waist it darkened until it was almost as black as the night sky. Her skin was a light brown colour and she was lithe and tight which complimented her B cup. Behind her stood her latest lieutenant and wasn't she a sight to behold. Thalia Grace stood with her raven black hair long over her back, framing her gorgeous face, her eyes mesmerising and her lips seemingly drawing you towards them. Her D cup breasts, highlighted by her tight shirt, a fact she tried to hide by wearing a parka. But Percy knew. He had found his eyes wandering over Thalia's chest many times in their earlier adventures and it still captivated him to this day. Her big tits were coupled with a big firm ass that was hidden beneath flowing track pants. She was a knockout, giving even his queen a run for her money. They moved quickly across the clearing, more and more young girls seeming to appear out of the woods as the lead party drew nearer. The new campers looked on in a mixture of shock and awe while most of the campers who had lived through the war with the Titans waved greetings to old friends within the ranks of the Hunters. That included Annabeth and I who waved welcomingly at Thalia, who waved back enthusiastically. The sound of hooves on the grass was heard and Chiron approached from the Big House, waving at the Hunters and then approaching me.

"Percy it's good to see you. Where have you been the last week?" He asked quizzically.

"Sorry Chiron, after everything that happened I just had to get away. Annabeth and I spent some time in New York and I visited some old friends," I responded, internally smiling at the sudden improvisation.

"Well it's good to have you both back my son," He responded, just as Artemis and her envoy reached us.

"Chiron, Perseus, Annabeth. It is good to see you all. I see my brother made haste in taking back his freedom," She said looking around in the crowd.

"Yes, as soon as the curse was lifted he went out on a quest to sample all of the vineyards of the world," Chiron replied.

"I'm not surprised. I'm glad to see that the Camp is rebuilding and bringing in so many new demigods," She said, motioning to the large crowd that had amassed behind us. She turned to her followers.

"Go put your things in the cabin and spend time with your friends," She said. They all nodded at her and moved to the Artemis cabin. Annabeth grabbed me and placed her mouth close to my ear.

"I'm going to go prime Thalia. I'll let you know what happens," She whispered into my ear. I nodded and pecked her on the lips before she ran off after the Maidens of the Hunt.  
"Perseus," Artemis said, "May we speak for a moment," I nodded and walked over to her. Together we moved around the hearth, the centre piece of the camp. In the corner of my eye I could see the form of Hestia looking into the flames but when I turned to look at her she was gone.

"You interest me Perseus Jackson," Artemis said, refocusing my attention back on her, "You were given the chance at immortality and yet you decided to help gods who betrayed Olympus," She looked at me, as if trying to read me with her eyes.  
"Just because people were led astray by Kronos does not mean they are beyond saving. Ethan and Luke taught me that. I made my decision to honour their memory," I said, staring deep into her eyes. They seemed to both be filled with warmth and incredibly cold and distant. It was easy to get lost in them. We stood, staring at each other for a few seconds before she finally broke my gaze, looking down and away from me.

"Well you have certainly honoured that sacrifice Perseus," She said, walking slightly in front of me, "Please excuse me," She said, walking off towards the forest. I watched her go for several minutes before shaking my head and walking around the camp. I found myself a few minutes later in front of the Poseidon cabin and I stepped in, a wave of memories hitting me. I watched the small waterfall gurgle in the corner and was reminded of how empty this place always was, except for when Tyson was here. I realised in that moment that this cabin wasn't my home anymore. I'd outgrown it. Just as I thought that, the door opened and Annabeth stepped in.

"She's in the Hera cabin," Annabeth said.

"Why is she there?" I questioned.

"Where else is there. Here your father would see, Her father would see in the Zeus Cabin. In the Hera Cabin you won't be seen by one of your parents and it also helps our timetable in seducing the Queen of the Gods," Annabeth replied.

"This is why you're the thinker beautiful," I replied, pulling her into a kiss. She responded in kind and after a minute I pulled away.

"Go get her," She smiled. I smiled back and exited my cabin, making a beeline for the Hera cabin. I looked around as I neared it and walked straight in like I had a perfectly good reason to be there. The inside of the cabin was lit up, tarps over most of the furniture, except one bed at the back of the room and the statue of Hera. Kneeling in front of it was Thalia. Her head angled slightly as if she was listening to me as I approached.

"My, my Seaweed Brain haven't you been busy," Thalia said, standing up and turning around to face me. She had removed her parka and so I had a better view of her delicious curves.

"First you save Olympus, then you get godhood without the Olympians knowledge and then you go on a quest to fuck as many girls as possible to breed a new race of gods and overthrow the very people you fought to protect. Have I missed anything?" She said, a scathing tone in her voice. But despite the scathing I had a feeling she was not as offended as she appeared to be. So I strode over to her and wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her close.

"You missed the part where now I want you beautiful," I said, my fingers poking at her soft ass. For a moment we just stood there staring at each other. But Thalia couldn't keep up her act and her face broke out into a seductive smile.

"Happy to serve my lord," She said, pulling me close and kissing me passionately. Her tongue and mine wrestled for dominance as my hands rested on her ass, groping and enjoying the softness. After minutes of our tongues fighting I smacked her ass hard, causing her to falter and allowing me victory.

"You play dirty," She whined innocently, lowering her head in mock sadness. I placed my finger on her chin and raised her head back up to meet mine and kissed her again. Once we had kissed again I grabbed at the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, revealing a bra that was struggling to keep in the beasts behind it. I put my arms behind her and undid the hook, her bra falling to the ground and her perfect tits being freed. I immediately started sucking on her left tit, groping the other with my free hand.

"Ah I've missed the touch of a man on my body," She moaned out, throwing her head back in pleasure. I smiled into her tits and continued to drag my tongue along the smooth flesh. I then moved my attention to the other tit, this time dragging my teeth along her sensitive nipples which elicited a long moan from the Huntress. While I was at her tits I placed my fingers in her tracksuit pants, found the waistline of her panties and pulled them both down in one swift motion, revealing a shaved pussy, dripping wet with arousal.

"Okay honey let's not get too carried away. It's time for me to give a little back," She said seductively, pulling me away from her tits and removing my shirt. Her hands traced my muscles and rubbed over my chest. She dragged her fingers down my chest and took my pants and boxers down in a similar motion to the one I had used on her. My cock stretched across to her and she looked at it with longing.

"I've never tried one this big before. Let's have some fun Perce," She giggled before dropping to her knees and licking from the base of my cock to the head. She swirled around the head before letting it disappear into her mouth and sink down her throat. The instant feeling of being in her tight throat caused me to moan out and it was difficult not to cum right then and there. She looked up into my eyes as she deep throated my dick, over and over swirling her tongue around my shaft as she did. With one hand she held my balls, fondling them to try and coax my cum out and with the other she was fingering herself. Eventually her deep throating, fondling and the lust in her eyes and I lost it. Cum erupted out of my dick, filling Thalia's stomach and mouth before spraying out over her head and onto the Hera statue behind her where it evaporated into smoke and floated up towards the heavens. I smiled knowing that if the presence of Thalia and I in her cabin was not enough to get her attention, that "offering" would certainly make her look. Looking back down at Thalia, her cheeks were bloated with cum and she stood, spun around and spat into a small bowl at Hera's feet. Like when it hit the statue it evaporated into smoke and floated off towards Olympus.

While Thalia was spitting into the bowl, I got a perfect view of her soft round ass and her pussy. I reached down and rubbed at her wet folds, letting my fingers slip in. She moaned as my cum dripped from her lips and looked around at me.

"That was one hell of a cumshot babe," She moaned, giggling to herself, scooping up a few of the strands that had splattered on her face.

"What can I say? You do this to me babe," I replied, thrusting another finger into her cunt.

"Honey if I wanted to get fingered, I would go to one of the Hunters. I want you to fuck my cunt with that monster cock of yours," She responded, standing up and strutting over to one of the beds.

"Do you frequently get your sisters to finger fuck you?" I replied jokingly.  
"I get them to finger me while I lick at Artemis' sweet little virgin cunt," She replied, doing a peace sign with her fingers on either side of her mouth and licking it like she was liking the Goddess of the Hunt's pussy, "That's how you get immortality," She got on hands and knees on the bed and rubbed her clit.

"Well let me show you how I give my girls immortality," I said as I reached her and climbed onto the bed. I ploughed straight into her, being enveloped by her tight pussy instantly. She moaned out contentedly and I set a fast pace. My dick flew in and out of her pussy while she moaned and threw her head back in pleasure.

"Yes Percy, violate my tight little cunt. I'm such a dirty little whore for even coming here but I couldn't resist the call of your hard cock. How could I say no to a monster like this?" She cried out, cumming for the first time that night. It sprayed all over me and ran down my legs and onto the bed. I looked down at her soft ass jiggling as I pounded her tight cunt and brought my hand up and smacked her ass, making it jiggle even more.

"Fucking smack my ass baby," Thalia cried out. So I continued to smack her ass as I sped up my thrusts. Soon her ass was totally red, I smacked it a few more times for good measure and then left it alone.

"Seaweed Brain I need you to do something for me," She moaned feeling her ass, wincing slightly from how red and sore it was.

"What is it Sparky?" I replied mischievously.

"First of all fuck you," She laughed, smacking my arm hard, "Secondly, can you fuck my tight little ass. I love anal and it's been so long," She bit her lip slightly which made me even hornier than I already was.

"Anything for you gorgeous," I said, immediately pulling my dick out of her pussy and pushing straight into her ass. Her delighted screams filled the cabin as I almost lost it. Her ass was as tight as Rachel's and it was weakening my ability to stop myself from spraying inside her. I started to thrust and within a few seconds, I knew that I wasn't going to last long inside her. So I tried something. I closed my eyes and focused. Suddenly I didn't need to cum anymore. I had suppressed the urge by slowing down my internal response to sex. I grabbed her hips with both hands, and started fucking her ass harder and faster than I had fucked her cunt. She screamed repeatedly as my cock violated her tight little asshole.

"Yes baby, I love the feeling of you in my ass," She screeched, her tongue lolling from her mouth. Ran my fingers across her back and ass, loving the feeling of her soft flesh beneath my hands. She moved back into my hands, pushing her back towards my chest. I removed my cock from her ass and quickly froze time, quickly cleaning it off in the bathroom. I restarted time as she leaned back into thin air. She gasped with slight shocked and looked around, giving me a dirty stare from across the room.

"You fucking dickhead. You better get over here and give me that cum now before I fucking hurt you," She said, spreading her legs. I crossed the room straight to her and crawled between her legs. I kneeled in front of her and started ploughing her tight cunt. With each thrust I sped up, causing Thalia's moans to rise in response. She pushed herself up to me and caught my lips in a passionate kiss. I hit my top speed, and the rhythm I had set all afternoon suddenly left. I frantically thrust into her wet cunt, as she thrust up to meet my thrusts. She too had abandoned her composure. Her body glistened with sweat and her hair was stuck together in clumps. She drooled and moaned and came once more with the speed of my pounding. Looking down at her raw beauty, I lost it and roared as I came inside her. She cried out as I did and another orgasm washed over her. She fell back and laid there as I continued to slowly thrust, until I pulled out and collapsed next to her. As I did, a wave of cum flooded out of her pussy and covered her legs in a layer of our combined juices. She moaned and rubbed her legs together, one finger tracing her clit. We sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying being next to each other.

Thalia sat up on one elbow and placed her hand on my chest.

"You are sooo good baby," Thalia said, tracing my pecs and abs with her fingers.

"Likewise beautiful," I said, stroking her cheek. I placed a gentle kiss on her lips and she returned it. She swung one leg over my body and straddled my waist. Just as she did, the horn for dinner sounded. We separated, both sporting looks of annoyance.

"Fucks sake," Thalia groaned.

"It's alright. You and I aren't done," I replied, placing kisses down her neck before we were forced to part. We both got back into our clothes, Thalia with juices still running down her legs and we exited the Hera cabin, getting caught up in the group of people moving to the mess hall...


	20. ATHENA 2

For the first time since the end of the Titan War I stepped foot on Olympus. Despite the damage still evident, it was a beautiful place. Walking down the streets I had several gods greet me, Apollo saying hi to me as he worked on rebuilding the amphitheatre. Nearby the Muses sat practicing, their togas flowing in the light breeze.

"Hey Percy," They called out in the middle their rehearsal. I looked over and saw that they were all giving me seductive looks, some playing with there tits through their dresses and a few even spreading there legs so I could see there wet pussies. I smiled at them and winked, making a mental note to have an orgy with them at some point. Ideally when my girlfriend's mother wasn't about to kill me. Yeah, I was on Olympus because Athena had called me to a meeting. I knew it would be about Annabeth but I wasn't quite sure how much she knew. I was about to find out though.

Flashback

I entered my palace from the sea floor after spending the weekend out at my Mom's where I had some hot fucks. I looked around the palace for Annabeth and found her lying on one of the couches in the entertainment area. I sat down next to her, lightly stroking her thighs. She smiled up at me.

"Hi stud, how was your weekend with your Mom?" she asked cheekily, knowing full well what happened between me, my Mom and Nancy.

"I wished you were there," I replied placing several kisses on her legs.

"So did I. Holy shit your Mom is hot!" She said, her hand playing with her pussy through her shorts, "And you fucked that Nancy bitch hard. I even tuned into the stream and it was so hot watching you fuck her on video. Then that hot slut in New York and the Bachelorette party in Vegas. Mmmmmmm you were so busy baby,"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Annie. What about you, how was Olympus?" I laughed. When I said Olympus a nervous look passed over her face and she couldn't meet my gaze.

"What happened baby?" I asked, moving up closer to her face.

"My Mom came up to me yesterday. She told me that when you got back she wanted you to meet her on Olympus. She needs to talk to you," She said nervously, still refusing to meet my gaze. As she said the words I realised why she was so nervous. She was worried that her Mom was going to rip me apart for repeatedly fucking her daughter.

"Well I'm not scared of your Mother. I love you and I am going to spend the rest of my life with you, with or without her blessing," I said, my hand on her cheek making her look at me so she knew how genuine I was being.

"I love you too Percy," She said, tears springing into her eyes. She pulled me close and kissed me, pulling at my shorts at the same time. I smiled into the kiss and mounted her, pulling her pants and panties down before thrusting into her tight little cunt...

End of Flashback

So now I was on my way to Athena's personal chambers, to have an ominous discussion about... something. I arrived at her door which had an owl as the knocker. I used the knocker and heard movement on the other side of the door. The door swung open and I was greeted with the sight of my girlfriends disapproving mother, who just happened to be a goddess who could make the rest of my existence living hell. And considering I was immortal now, that was a long time she could make me miserable.

"Perseus. Please come in," She said, turning on her heel and walking back into her palace. As she went off, I took a moment to admire the beauty which she had passed to her daughter. Her hair was long and flowing like Annabeth's but it was primarily brunette with streaks of blonde throughout. Her body was an hourglass and while she didn't have a huge ass or big tits, she was still utterly gorgeous. Her figure was accentuated by the white robe she wore which was tied in a belt at the waist. She walked to a large desk in the middle of the room and sat down on the edge of the desk. She motioned for me to come over and I sat down on a chair in front of her, nervous again after checking her out.

"Percy I'm just going to get to the point. I know about you and my daughter. More than that I know about your godhood and how you've been going around fucking a lot of girls, even making some of them pregnant," She said, staring directly into my eyes, as if she was reading all this directly off my brain. I was completely shaken. How the fuck had she found out about me. I thought that none of the Olympians knew of my secret. But of course Athena knew. Information and secrets were her game.

"If you know all this Athena, then why am I here and what do you want?" I said defensively.

"Well Perseus, while I have not always approved of your relationship with my daughter, I have watched you fall in love and even as you sleep with other women, your love for her is still present always. But even though you have made her a god, I do not want her pregnant yet. She needs to live more, experience more. So I will make a deal with you. I will bear your children and become a member of your plans, on the condition that you do not impregnate my daughter for at least 5 years. Do we have a deal Perseus?" She asked. Once again I was completely shocked.  
"When you say that you will bear my children, do you mean that you will do your whole brainchild thing or..." I questioned, my eyes wandering over her body.

"I will let you impregnate me the human way. By spraying your seed in my vagina. You will be the first man to ever put your penis inside me," She replied, her toga shimmering and becoming a schoolgirl outfit. She wore a white blouse with the top bottom undone and a tie loosely around her neck. Her flannelette skirt ended above the knees and when she spread her legs slightly I could clearly see her shaved cunt. As hot as I thought Athena was, the idea of impregnating my girlfriend's mother was kinda weird. Then again I'd fucked my own mother already so... I stood up from my chair and wrapped my hands around her waist, pulling her into a kiss. She responded by wrapping her legs around my hips and her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I started dry humping her, my pants rubbing against her cunt. She moaned into the kiss as I teased her. She clicked her fingers off to the side and all of our clothes disappeared. I looked down and marvelled at her tight hourglass form. Her B cup tits weren't huge but they were firm and soft and they were perfect. Her pale skin was soft against mine and I could feel her pussy dripping ever so slightly. I went from kissing her lips to placing kisses down the length of her body, leaving several on her neck, eliciting moans from her. I then went down past her collarbone leaving a trail towards her tits. I latched onto her right nipple, sucking on it, licking it and lightly scraping it with my teeth. She moaned loudly at the sudden contact with her boobs and held my hand in place over her tits.  
"Yes Percy suck on my breasts! I want you to play with them. No man has ever done anything like this with me before," She moaned, throwing her head back in enjoyment. Once I thought I'd given her right boob enough attention I pulled myself off her and started playing with her left one. For a moment while I was between boobs she seemed very frustrated that I had stopped playing with her but as soon as I reattached she went back to moaning blissfully. After playing with both her tits, I decided to move further down. I kissed her stomach and was about to kiss her pussy before I moved past it down to her legs, placing kisses down her thighs and calves.

"Percy don't be such a tease. Please lick my pussy!" She cried out.

"Of course Athena," I said, before diving straight into her pussy, swirling my tongue around the outside of her cunt, quickly licking at her clit. She cried out in pleasure, having never experienced stimulation like this before and she laid back on the table and spread her legs so that I could give her more. After licking around her pussy, I pushed my tongue into her folds, feeling her juices spilling out onto my tongue. I let them sit on my tongue, enjoying the nectar that flowed from her cunt.

"Yes Percy, lick my vagina. Make me orgasm," She said.

"Athena. You may be the goddess of wisdom but you're word choices are leaving a lot to be desired," I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Well girls usually talk dirty when they're horny and having a good time and they use words like pussy and cunt and dick and cock and cum," I replied, slowly licking her pussy with each word.

"Well I'm a fast learner," She said. I smiled at her before going back to eating her out. Her moans started again and she lightly patted the back of my head, pushing me into her pussy.  
"Yes Percy eat me out. I want you to fucking lick my virgin cunt until I cum all over your face," She moaned loudly.  
"Yes Athena! That's more like it," I yelled before doubling the speed of my licks. She cried out in pleasure and within a few moments her cunt was spraying all over his face.

"That was the most amazing feeling," She moaned, lying back on the table to recover. I walked over to the other side of the desk and sat down in the large office chair. Athena turned her head and smiled at me.

"Do you want me to fuck you in that chair? Do you want me to sit on your lap and bounce on that cock until you cum inside me?" She said, sitting in front of me with her legs spread widely. I grabbed her thighs and pulled her into my lap, her pussy rubbing tantalisingly against my crotch. She giggled in a very un-Athena way and grabbed my dick and began lowering herself onto my cock. As soon as my head was inside her I could already feel the unbelievable tightness of her virgin cunt. She had already begun moaning loudly as my cock pushed through her pussy, touching areas that had never been touched before. After a few moments of slowly lowering herself I felt the resistance of her hymen. We looked into each others eyes and I thrust into her, going straight past the hymen. She screamed loudly, throwing her head back in pain and ecstasy.

"Holy shit Percy that feel's soooo good," She moaned as she sunk down further onto my cock. Once I bottomed out, I stopped for a moment, revelling in the tightness of her newly deflowered pussy. Then she made a move and started bouncing. As she speared herself repeatedly with my dick, I felt her tightness consume and then recede from my dick like the tides. In addition her boobs filled my vision as they bounced around in my face. I placed my hands on her ass to allow me to push more into her as she bounced and felt it jiggling beneath my fingers. I raised my hand and smacked her hard on the ass, eliciting a loud moan from her.

"How dare you spank me Perseus. I'm not like all the other whores who have taken your cock," She scolded.

"You mean like your daughter. She loves it when I spank her," I said, spanking her again for added effect. Athena decided to halt her protestations at the mention of her daughter and so I gave her another spank for good measure and as I did I felt her cum spill over my cock. I looked up at her and she avoided my gaze. My face lit up with a devious smile and I continued to thrust into her, occasionally giving her a spank on the ass which caused her to moan out.

We continued like this for nearly an hour, her pussy drenching my cock several times. But after an hour I was bored of this position. I picked her up, my cock still embedded in her tight folds, and lay her on her back on the desk. She relaxed into the position and I went to work. I started pounding away, my hips becoming a blur within a few thrusts. I watched as her body shook from the force of me ploughing her. Once she had become accustomed to this new position she sat up on her elbows, looking at me sexily.

"Yes Perseus, pound my tight little cunt. I've never wanted another man as much as I want you now. I want you to fuck me and cum in my tight little cunt. I will be your humble servant while you take up your place as Ruler of the Gods and our child shall be a member of your new order," Athena moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure as she came on my dick again. This time however her statement sent me over the edge. I grabbed her waist and thrust all the way into her and let go. My cum sprayed out of my dick like a hose and went straight into her womb. She moaned out in pleasure at this and my cum kept flowing. Once it started bursting out of her cunt, I pulled it out and sprayed over her tits and stomach, leaving long lines of cum on her body. I fell back into the chair breathing heavily while Athena remained perched on her elbows.

"You certainly know how to make a girl feel special Perseus," She commented, dragging her finger through my cum and placing it seductively in her mouth.

"Well for a virgin goddess Athena, you're pretty fucking good at getting down and dirty," I replied.  
"Well Perseus, if you're lucky you may be allowed near my pussy again..." She said, rubbing her clit with her fingers. I simply smiled and stood from the chair. I got on top of her and kissed her passionately. She kissed back with a similar passion and her tongue intertwined with mine. As we did I felt another presence in the building and when Athena and I separated I looked up to see Annabeth in her tight fitting camp shirt and denim shorts standing at the door. I smiled over at her and she smiled back, sneaking glances at her mother's naked body.

"My queen," I said to her. Athena sat up under me and looked at her daughter. They smiled at each other warmly for a few moments before Athena spoke.

"I must say Annabeth I doubted him for a long time but he truly is worthy of all of your love," She said, taking another scoop of cum off her body and putting it into her mouth.

"Thank you mother," She said, placing a tender kiss on her mothers lips. While they did this I got off Athena and sat again in the chair behind the desk. Once I was seated they separated and Annabeth walked around the table to sit in my lap. Athena snapped her fingers, my clothes appearing on my body and her toga appearing on hers. She dangled her legs over the edge of the table.

"Now, you two have made considerable steps already in preparing for the Next Order. But I think we can do better," She said, a devious look passing over her features. Annabeth and I looked at each other and smiled, ready to move more pieces around our great board.


	21. RACHEL 2

There I was sitting on my bed in my palace on Olympus. It was a pretty slow day, but honestly I was looking to a day to myself. I had hit the pool several different times, I had flashed to the restaurant I set up in Manhattan that made nothing but blue food in honor of my mother. It had been a pretty easy going day, I enjoyed the little days I like this. I kind of wished I had settled down with someone, but then I remember just all the great sex I had and knew I had actually made the right decision.

I was just about to go find a girl to bang, when suddenly a familiar red head stormed into my palace at top speeds. I smiled, "Hey RED whats up?"

Rachel was clearly out of breath and said, "Percy, I received a prophecy! I need your help!"

I jumped off my bed in alarm, "What is it? Giants, Titans? Worse?"

She grinned sheepishly, "Lord Apollo issued a prophecy that I was going to have to lose my virginity to continue to have my visions. As soon as I saw the prophecy I knew this was going to be the little worms way of finding his way into my pants."

I knew what she wanted now, but I decided to feign ignorance, "So what do you want from me?"

Her face suddenly turned as red as her hair, "Percy, if I am going to have to lose my virginity at random, I would rather do it with someone I trust. Plus who better than the God of Sex himself? Another reason is I have wanted to fuck you since that day on the beach, but it just never seemed the right time."

Rachel then quickly took off her shirt and through it the side. My mouth almost instantly watered as I eyed her D-Cup sized boobs. She then bent over to take down her pants which gave me a better chance to stare at her huge breast. She then through her pants and all she was wearing was a simple G-string. No shit I was already hard as a rock. She had a tiny rocking body, but gods damned that rack looked to be untameable.

She crawled on my bed seductively, "Please Percy! I don't want to be another one of Apollo's bitches. If you help me here I would be eternally grateful. I will do...Anything!"

She was then on my lap rocking her hips and she smashed her lips on to mine. She was grinding on my erect cock and there was certainly a pitch in my tint. I ran my hands down to her hips and then up to her breast were I removed her bra and broke the kiss. I just stared at her boobs causing Rachel to blush, "Percy don't stare...Just play!"

I grinned at her as I smashed my lips aggressively back to hers. I then pushed her backwards as to where I was on top of her. I quickly removed my shirt and placed my chest against hers as I then began to kiss down her jawline and then down to her neck. She gasped, "I am going to enjoy this! Thank you Percy."

I nodded as I began to place small kisses on her boobs that were now like entrancing me to her. I kissed around her left nipple and then I ran small circles with my tongue around it. Then I switched to her right boob and repeated the process. She began moaning and her fingers ran down to her pussy and began fingering herself in and out gasping with pleasure.

I then went back and whispered into her ear, "Let me take care of that for you."

I unzipped my pants and pulled down my khaki shorts. I kicked them off my legs and I had nothing but boxers on now. I then pulled those down and stood starch naked in front of Rachel. She blushed as she stared at my fully erected ten inch penis. She eyed it hungrily and I laid back down on the bed and pulled her on top of me. I said, "Go whenever your ready. I want your first time to be your call RED."

She smiled at me and stood up pulling down the final strap that left us both naked. She laid on top of my placing her hands on my chess. She said, "I always hoped you would be my first."

I smiled back at her, "If you had given me a heads up I would've taken you out or something!"

She grinned and sat up. She positioned herself over my manhood asking, "Is this going to hurt?"

I grimaced remembering how many virgins I had banged in my life, "Only for a minute. Then it will all turn to pleasure. Keep your hands on my chess, I will you use some godly energy to sooth it out for you."

She gave me a grudging smile and dropped her whole body on my riptide. I grimaced for her, I probably should've told her to be more careful. Thankfully my chess glowed and her pain was quickly replaced with one of pleasure. Damn as small as Rachel was my whole ten inches in her, felt pretty amazing. She was easily the tightest I had ever felt. Which is saying something, because Hestia, and Calypso were very tight. God this felt like insane pressure on my dick though. She didn't try to move for a minute, but then she used her legs and began moving slowly up and down. A good thing to, because it felt so amazing. The tightness that on my dick right now is unparalleled to anything I have ever felt before. Suddenly she began moaning, then her slow motions became rapid moments. My hands shot to her hips and helped her speed even my moans were loud. Suddenly her hands were back on my chess. She leaned forward and kissed me again and her ass then began twerking on my dick, she never once left my hard member though, and for her first time she had the stamina of a fucking race horse! I had never had a girl literally twerk on my dick at such speeds, and with her pussy being so tight it was literally an amazing sensation. I felt my balls tighten and I said Rachel, "RED, I am going to Cum! How do you want it?"

She quickly jumped off of me, and put her mouth on my dick and began pumping up and down and I felt myself shoot my load into her. Anxious to return the favor I pushed her onto the bed and ate her out vigorously. She screamed as her hands put down on my head and she came all in my mouth!

I prowled back up to her, "How was it?"

She whispered, "I think I may have died and gone to Elysium!"

I chuckled lightly, "You know, you will probably think I say this to every girl. But you were one of the best I have done. Mostly because damn girl you are Godly tight. Not to mention you have a pair that would even make Aphrodite jealous! Not to mention you are near perfect size to be pounded. Damn we should've done that years ago!"

She blushed deeply at my praises, "Thanks Percy, it was great!"

I kissed the top of her head as she cuddled up next to me, "You aren't done are you?

She smiled at me, "I have to be back at the temple of Apollo in an hour...I think I have enough time for another round...Maybe two!"

A smile formed on my face as I turned us over to where I was on top of her. I smiled, "I want to try something, I think I am big enough, and you are small enough for this to work!"

She smiled at me and nodded her head. I mounted her chest and stuck my dick perfectly in between her boobs. She put her hands on her boobs and clenched them together so my dick was closed in between them. My dick was big enough it just fell short of her mouth. She was however able to look down and open her mouth where she could just get her mouth around my head. I pulled in and out of her breast hitting her mouth with my dick. It felt undescribable, but awesome would be a good word. After about five minutes of this and me giving boobs light slaps I came all over her face. Which she looked great covered in my cum just saying!

She grinned at me as we stood up. She made a sexy pose putting her hand on her ass and one hand on her head leaning backwards and sticking her body out like a model. I gave a wolf whistel, "Holey shit Rachel. How you have remained a virgin for this long is something that is now a wonder of the world!"

Her smile lit up half the world, "Well I see that you aren't a virgin. So why don't you show me what that experienced tongue of yours can do..." She slowly moved her fingers down t her pussy and began feeling herself up, "down south of my breast."

I grinned at her wickedly and began to move plant kisses from her stomach down. Rachel was really skinny and her skin was truly flawless. I made kisses around her thighs and then put her legs on my shoulders. I then began kissing in perfect circles around her pussy. Then I drove my tongue straight into her pussy. She gasped and my tongue shot in and out of her pussy. I then began swirling my tongue around her clit causing her to moan softly. I then put my whole mouth in her pussy and began brushing my teeth on her clit causing her to moan loudly, "Oh my Gods Percy! Your so talented! My Gods, oh, eat me, Percy, oh, oh ,oooohhhh, Gods!"

I felt her walls tighten and then I picked up the speed of my tongue to its max. She quickly came and I drank it all with fervor. I grinned at her as I then began to kiss her passionately. I stood us both up and she then lifted her leg up and moved it up and down my legs making me more wild then before. I put my hand on that leg and lifted it up higher. I then positioned myself right outside of her and asked, "May I?"

She nodded her head and I lifted her leg up on to my shoulder. I knew she was flexible because she was a cheerleader through junior high. I then plowed myself into her raging tight pussy. It was still wet from all the times I had already played with her. I pushed in and out and full speed causing her to just scream with pleasure. Hell even I was panting and moaning at the amazing feeling that I felt on my dick!

I knew I wasn't going to be able to finish in this position. I then flipped her over so she could get the full anal experience and I plowed through her ass causing her to actually scream. It was an amazing feeling since she was so small and not to be unmodest but damn I am big compared to her.

I only did this for a few minutes before I then flipped us over like an attacking judo throw but we actually ended up sprawled out on the bed where she was planted on top of me and I was on my back. She then began to ride and buck me like any good cowgirl would. Her boobs were flopping everywhere and my hands were perfectly on them as I felt them jiggle and bounce. Knowing I had time for one last position. I picked her up and she was thrashing around trying to get back on my dick but I took her over to my counter and had her lay backwards as I literally nailed into her with full force. The cabinets rocked, and the counter shook, our screams of pleasure and rejoice echoed throughout my palace. Suddenly my balls tightened and her walls tightened. Almost as if the gods planned it we both exploded with cum at the same time.

We both laid on the counter together. She whispered quietly, "I need to go see Apollo..."

I smiled, "Your welcome in my palace any time Rache!"

She gave me a weak smile, "Do you mind if I come back later. I don't think I got the full experience yet. And who better to teach me then a God who is still trying to find all the kinks himself!"

I winked at her, "Always welcome RED!"

She nodded as she walked back towards the bed to grab her clothes. I couldn't help but watch her as she walked away. That ass and rack just jiggeled as she walked and that was not fat. I watched her put her clothes on and she catched me staring and she noticed me already re-erected cock. She winked at me and walked over to me. She grabbed my dick and kissed me on the lips, "I will be back!"

She turned around and I slapped her ass causing her to turn around and wink at me as she walked away. I then grinned and leaned back on the table, "Damn its good to be a God!"


	22. KATIE 2

Percy left the Hunter's camp quite happy, leaving a load of his spunk in Thalia's pussy. He wanted to go to Ogygia, but there were two girls that he wanted to "talk" to first. In front of the portal, he almost stepped through when he remembered Katie. The squirting babe wanted a good fuck, and she was right here in the camp. Percy quickly walked into the camp, looking for Katie. He found her in the gardens, tending to some plants. Her dirty blonde hair was let loose down her back, and she was wearing tight booty shorts and a tank top. Percy stealthily walked behind her, and suddenly grabbed her waist and picked her up.

"What the fuck! Let me go!" She shrieked, turning around to see Percy. Immediately her face flushed and she stopped being angry. "Hey Percy!" She said seductively, and wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against his already hardening dick. Her tank top revealed a lot of cleavage, and Percy stared at her glorious melons for several seconds.

"So, you told me last time you wanted some Percy magic! Shall I?" Percy asked, winking at the cute girl. He reached behind Katie and gently started squeezing her ass. His hard cock pressed against her pussy lips through the clothes, and Katie moaned.

"Percy, I have to tell you something. I'm still a virgin!" Katie whispered to him. Percy almost dropped her in shock.

"What?!" He gaped, and Katie disengaged from him.

"Yeah, I haven't ever had sex before. I've given my fair share of blowjobs, but I've never been penetrated. I want to lose my virginity with you!" She pleaded, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Alrighty! I'm not complaining!" Percy smirked, and Katie got on her knees and pulled down his shorts and boxers, releasing his hard dick. "Wait, you're gonna suck me off right here?" Percy asked, surprised that Katie would do it in such a place.

"I'll fuck you here too, Percy! I don't care if anyone watches, it makes me hornier!" The sexy minx immediately took 6 inches into her mouth.

"I thought you said you were a virgin!" Percy gasped as she gave an expert blowjob. Pumping the base of his cock, she moaned into his dick, sending vibrations all along his rock hard member and increasing his pleasure drastically. She wrapped both her hands around his dick and pumped as she explained.

"I never lost my virginity, so all my boyfriends made do with blowjobs! I'm pretty good now!" Katie winked, going back to sucking with a passion. Her tongue swirled around his tip, and Percy involuntarily thrust his hips forward, forcing 8 inches down her throat. Katie grunted and pulled off, gasping. "Yeah, throat fuck your slut!" She opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out in clear invitation.

"You ready for this, slut?" Percy wasted no time in entering her mouth, and slowly thrusting in and out. Once he thought that Katie had gotten the hang of it, he suddenly started pumping in and out violently, his hands on the back of her head and his balls slapping against her chin. Katie couldn't do anything but sit there as Percy's massive tool slid into her throat and started choking her before pulling out and repeating the process. She was salivating like crazy, and drooling around Percy's thick meat. Percy on the other hand was enjoying himself thoroughly, as Katie's tight throat squeezed his dick every time he entered. She was gagging and choking, and Percy was getting extremely horny from he delicious noises coming from the tight slut in front of him. Percy felt his cum boiling up and decided it was time to take the girl's virginity. He exited her wanton mouth and took several deep breaths to calm himself.

"Percy... Please, give it to me! Take my virginity!" Katie moaned after catching her breath. She reclined on the soil, on her back, spreading her now naked legs to reveal her bald cunt. Percy positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing his dick along her slit teasingly. "Fuck me you stud!" Katie growled.

"This is gonna hurt, so brace yourself!" Percy warned, and slid himself into the virgin girl. He managed to fit about 3 inches into her incredibly tight pussy before he hit her barrier. "Alright, on 3! 3..." Percy slammed his hips forward, breaking through her thin membrane and taking her virginity. His cock actually got stuck about 7 inches in because her cunt was so tight. Katie on the other hand screamed loudly, arching her back and digging her nails into Percy's back, her legs clutching his waist tightly.

"FUCK! That fucking hurts!" Katie cried out, tears springing to her eyes. A small trickle of blood appeared at the base of Percy's cock. Percy was in pure bliss, because there is nothing better than taking a girl's virginity.

"I know it hurts, babe, but it's gonna get better, trust me!" Percy encouraged, and after a minute he started slowly rocking in and out of the girl. Her extremely tight cunt clenched his dick, spasming gently.

"Ugh, fuck... It's starting to feel so damn good! Speed up a little, will you?" Katie groaned, looking into Percy's eyes lustfully.

"Mmm... With pleasure!" Percy replied, and picked up the pace, thrusting his hips in and out of her more forcefully. Katie cried out in pleasure as his massive cock hit her g-spot, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

"Oh yeah, my cunt's so wet for you baby! I've always dreamed of having your big cock in my pussy pummeling me like the dirty slut I am! Oh Percy, fuck me harder!" Katie moaned wantonly, her hands clenching her tight tits with fervor. Percy grunted and started really giving it to the whore, shoving his entire dick into her every stroke. Katie screamed and came, her walls tightening and spasming around his pole. Percy could feel the cum boiling up in his balls and pushed himself to the limit, his hips almost a blur as his cock glided in and out of her wet, slippery cunt. He was pounding her so hard that she started sliding backwards, her tits bouncing wildly.

"Oh fuck! I'm about to cum!" Percy yelled, his balls tightening. Percy had already decided that he wasn't going to cum into her pussy, as much as he wanted to. He had a better target in mind. "Fuck, fuck, shit! Here it comes!" Percy roared, and whipped his dick out of her cunt and started jacking it off incredibly fast.

"Oh yeah, Percy! I want you to make it rain baby!" Katie yelled, squeezing her tits together to make a better target, licking one of her nipples seductively while staring at Percy. Percy lost it, his cum exploding out of the tip of his cock. His first string landed on her nose and face, and the rest painted her tits a beautiful shade of white. His massive load got her incredibly messy, with cum pooling in her cleavage and belly. Katie laid back on the soft ground, sighing contentedly. "That was fucking great, thanks!"

 

. . .


	23. HESTIA 2

Hestia

Hestia, Olympian goddess of hearth, architecture, domesticity, family, state, and virgins, daughter of Kronos and Rhea, played by Lily Collins.

Well, today ladies and gentlemen, there are no camp activities. Why, because a storm came our way this morning. Normally, camp doesn't get too many storms other than winter, but it would appear that today was a day we were due to get a thunder storm. Everyone was in their cabins, doing whatever the hell it is they're doing. As for me, well, technically I go outside. With me being a son of Poseidon, I can control on whether I get wet or not. Though I decided to stay inside my cabin. I loved the sound of rain pounding on the ground, on the roof, and on the windows. It's music to my ears. And that's what lead me to where I am right now, in my cabin listening to the rain. From what we all heard, it may rain for all of today and tomorrow, followed by a few hours the day after tomorrow. You know, all this gives me the urge to play one of my favorite songs. A song written by Godsmack called Voices. So with that song in mind, I got out from under my bed my acoustic guitar. No one knows this except for my mom and maybe Grover, but I used to play when I was younger. I've had this hidden in my cabin for quite a while now. I was once kinda planning to use my music skills to open my heart to Annabeth the moment I propose to her, but I guess those plans don't mean anything anymore, now that she's dumped me. Oh well, at least I don't have to worry about her being all Miss. Perfect towards me and her trying to make me look stupid. Anyways, Godsmack's song Voices.

Listen to the rain falling day by day.

Listen to the rain falling day by day by day.

Hey.

I hear you calling, voices are here again.

I hear you whisper, taking control of me.

Watch the dancing shadows run away.

All alone once again, afraid.

All these faces, changing their shapes on me.

Isolated in my own world, will it ever be free?

Haunted figures around me, I want them to stay.

There always there to protect me, this is one thing you can't take away.

Listen to the rain falling day by day.

Listen to the rain falling day by day by day.

Yeah!

I hear you calling, voices are here again.

I hear you whisper in my own mind; will it ever change?

Voices.

Voices.

Voices.

Voices.

I hear you calling.

It felt pretty good to get back to playing my guitar. Even though I've been out of it for quite a while now, I still haven't lost my touch on guitars. I was pretty proud of myself for it. Though when I finished, I wasn't expecting to hear the sound of hands clapping, especially next to me. I was a tad bit startled, but not that much. I turned to see another aunt of mine, Hestia, the first of the children of Kronos.

"Lady Hestia." I said.

"Percy." Hestia said wrapping her arms around me for a hug, which I returned.

Even though Hestia here is the oldest of Kronos' kids, she looks the youngest out of them all. She looks gorgeous with her hazel eyes, dark brown hair, white skin, slim and curvy body, 32B boobs, and her unbelievably intoxicating smell of firewood. She moved slightly so she could shove her mouth and tongue to mine and pounce me on my bed. I probably should've been surprised, but I wasn't. What I was surprised about though was the fact that I didn't realize Hestia relieved us of our clothes until I felt my now hard rock cock touch her untouched cunt. She broke the kiss when we needed to breathe, but we never broke eye contact.

"Are you going to give me what my dad wanted as well as Apollo but you refused?" I asked her playfully with a smirk, which she returned.

"Yes Percy, you are going to be my first." Hestia said.

At that, she mounted my face in reverse cowgirl position, which quickly ended up becoming the 69 position. I only got started, and I can already tell she's gonna be extremely tight. I wanted to go all out, but this was Hestia's first time. Like her niece, my cousin, Artemis, she's never been with a man before doing what she's doing with me right now. So I decided to take my time. After all, its as the saying goes, "All good things come to those who wait." I licked out Hestia's untouched cunt and fingered her untouched ass while she licked my sack and sucked my cock. I also left wet kisses on her cunt while she returned the favor and kissed the tip of my groin. She was also practically humping my face, not that I really minded at all. I closed my eyes in bliss as Hestia sucked me off. She hasn't had sex before, that was obvious, but with how the 69 position was going, I have to question if she's truly never had any sexual activities before me. Maybe she got lessons from someone I fucked already, or she just knows what to do. Either way, this was amazing. Hestia slurped and twirled her tongue on my shaft. She bobbed her head and giggled at the feel of my crotch in her mouth, which got me moaning myself.

After a few minutes, we came into each other's mouths. I collected her juices as Hestia did the same and then removed my groin from her mouth, making a popping noise and kissing the tip twice. Then she moved into a face-sitting position and placed her ass on his mouth. She grinded on my face while I ate out her anus, which I could tell was also very tight. Chaos, if Artemis was as tight as she was, you can only imagine how tight Hestia will be with her being around long before Artemis was even born. This woman's gonna be a tight fit. After she seemed to be satisfied with that, she moved and positioned herself above me, though by the look on her face, she was pretty nervous. I didn't know if she was ready for this. But then again, I thought the same for Artemis and she actually did somewhat fine. Truth be told, it hurt her pretty badly, which was to be expected, but she seemed to want the pain before the pleasure. I don't know how it'll be for Hestia when she's just as much a virgin as Artemis could ever be.

"It's okay, just go slow and focus on my face and everything will be alright." I told her.

Her face relaxed just a little and she bent down and kissed me. I slowly felt something vise like surround my dick and I knew she was going down on me. Remember how I said fucking Hera was like breaking 10 hymens? Well believe it or not, Hestia was like ten times as tight. In other words, I'm slowly entering what felt like 100 hymens. The fact that she started screaming and shed a few tears when only the tip was inside her also proves that. I wanted her to calm down a bit so I began to comfort her by groping her ass. It took her five minutes to slowly ease herself down on me. I stayed fully sheathed in her for a while before she slowly started to go up and down on me. When she moved, it made me hiss and tighten me grip on her hips. She started to speed up and we both got use to the feeling. Accomplishing that, I decided to add more. I leaned up and attacked her boobs. This was taking it out of Hestia so she moved her arms around my neck for more support. I was sucking on her tits hard. You know how you're drinking a drink from a straw and you literally suck as hard as you possibly could to make sure you drink every drop until there's not a single drop left? Well, that's what I was doing right now. This went on for about ten minutes and then we both came.

"That was amazing." I breathed out.

"We're not done yet. I said you're gonna be my first at everything, and I am goddamn serious about that." Hestia panted.

I already knew, if not fully, at least had a good guess, as to what she meant. So with that, I grabbed her and immediately rammed my cock into her ass. Hestia screamed in surprise and this proved my hypothesis correct. Her ass is just as tight. I think her ass could be described as like 1,000 hymens or so. I moaned in pleasure as my cock was being strangled at the tightness of Hestia's asshole. When she was ready, she started ruthlessly pounding herself with my cock in her ass, or I ruthlessly pounded her ass with my cock, whichever you prefer. I moved up to capture her lips again, which lead to an intense make out session. I used one hand to massage one of her tits and the other to finger her sore pussy as well as rub her clit too. This caused Hestia to moan in ecstasy in my mouth. That got me rubbing Hestia's tits faster and also fingering and rubbing her pussy and clit faster.

"OH CHAOS! PERCY, YOU'RE SO FUCKIING AMAZING! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME FASTER!" Hestia exclaimed.

I didn't need to be told twice. She wanted faster and harder, I'll give godly fast and godly hard. I've drank the milk of her sister Hera and I've also have drunk the milk of her other sister Demeter. With the new found strength from Hera and Demeter, I fucked her godly like.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Hestia exclaimed as she came on my groin and me eventually coming inside of her ass.

"Oh Percy, the strength of my sisters Hera and Demeter serve very well." Hestia panted on my chest.

"Indeed they do." I responded.

With a snap of Hestia's fingers, a thing of nectar formed out of nowhere. We both had a sip and we were both restored back to our full strength. I'll be honest, I really didn't need it that much, but I wanted to make her first the best. So I took some anyways. After that, that led us to hours' worth of more sex. When she said first at everything, she indeed was dead serious. She made me her first in every position. I fucked her doggy style, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, missionary, standing up, against the wall, on the table, with her legs thrown over my shoulders, lying on her side, every way possible. You know what was pretty crazy about it all? This affair started at noon. As of now, it's 8 in the evening. Spooky how fast time flies when one's having fun. Hestia certainly had a lot of fun. She was bummed that it had to come to an end though. I was to really because with how tight she was, I just wanted to fuck her over and over again. But like how they say, all good things must come to an end. Hestia was ending this by one last touch she wanted, breastfeeding. She said that I'm gonna need her milk like Hera's and Demeter's to be much better at this. So here she is with a seductive smile on her face, holding my head to her tits as if she was holding a baby in her arms and was giving me her milk. God, I love this breastfeeding business. I only stopped when there was none left.

"Thank you Percy." Hestia said laying down on my bed and keeping my head at her boobs.

"Anytime." I said as we both drifted asleep.


	24. RENYA 3

REYNA AVILA RAMIEZ - ARELLANO.

Reyna (Daughter of Bellona) wake up, her head is swimming, she try to remember what happened, she is talking with Percy alone in the camp - fire, he gave her a drink and she didn't remembered anything other than that,

she suddenly sense she is nude, she saw a sheer nightglown wrapped the sheer night glown around her, she wonder what happens after that, she watched the room, it is big the doors are locked, She try to unlock the doors but she failed, she sat down on a chair and waiting for her captor arrive.

Five minutes later, Percy came strolling casually into the room, stopping when he noticed her.

"Good morning, you finally wake up" Percy said coolly, smiling cockily at her. Percy raised one eyebrow. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt beneath it, and a dark blue pinstripe tie. He looked like a very powerful god; A very sexy, powerful man.

Pulling the sheer nightgown tightly around her, she strode toward him angrily.

"Percy, where are we and where the fuck are my clothes!?" Reyna demanded him. Son of Posiden looked amused, Daughter of Bellona want answers, Percy gave it short and quiet.

"we are in my house, i mean i fucked the owner, she is mine now so was the house, and about clothes i prefer you without them." Percy replied with a smile, He smiled as he looked her up and down appraisingly.  
He stepped toward her and, in one swift movement, pulled the gown off and tossed it aside.

The dark haired woman did her best to cover herself with her arms and scowled up at him, blushing bright red.

"I think it's a little late for that." Percy chuckled. In one quick move, he grabbed her wrists and pulled them to her sides, forcing her to uncover herself.  
She squirmed free of his grip and stepped backward.

"You can't just lock me up in here like I belong to you! Give me my clothes and let me go! Everyone in the camp would probably searching for me " Reyna said. His smile faded and he stepped toward her.  
She shrunk back at his sharp glare, cowed.

"You're not going anywhere. You are mine now." Percy said. He know no one in the camp is going to search for her because Alexa is there as Reyna, Her lips parted in shock. Unsure of what to say, she just stood staring at him, The dark haired demigoddess wondering where she could kick him to make it hurt the most.

Percy moved toward her until he was only a few inches away and, before she had a chance to react, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, kissing her firmly.

She was stunned for a moment but, regaining her composure, she pushed him away and slapped him hard.  
His smile was gone; he was no longer amused.

"You slut really should be more thankful. I could make you a lot less... comfortable here." Percy moved toward her again and she could see his jaw clench. This made her back up hurriedly and she almost tumbled backward over the couch, she wondered what Percy is going to do to her, she could see the darkness in his eyes. Abruptly, he lunged toward her and she tried to scramble away from him; He was faster.

In one quick movement he spun her around and bent her over the side of the couch, placing one strong hand on her back to hold her down, she could feel the strength in his hand.

"I thought we'd already gotten past this you are my slut, i own you." Percy growled mockingly, bending over her further, pressing the large bulge in his pants against her bare ass. Reyna struggled under his firm hand, but couldn't get away.

"I suppose I'll just have to teach you a lesson for being a bitch," Percy sighed. Without warning, he twisted her arms behind her back painfully, making her gasp.

In a last effort, she lifted her foot to kick him. But he was too quick and he pinned her leg against the couch with his own.

Percy twisted her arms further, making her cry out. After a few moments of frantic struggling, Reyna realized Percy wasn't going to let her go, and she changed tactics.

"Wait!" Reyna said to him, the demigod narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but stopped. "Please... don't hurt me... I'll do what you say," she murmured.

He released her arms and spun her around abruptly. She stared at the ground, refusing to look into his eyes and blushing profusely.

Percy tilted her chin up with one finger, looking into her eyes and giving her a skeptical look.

"Alright, but you only get one chance," Percy warned her. "If you disobey me or try to run again, I won't be so forgiving."

Reyna nodded, relief flooding through her.

"Get on your knees." Percy commanded. She hesitated, but did as she was told."Now undress me."

He had already removed his jacket and tie, so she began to unzip his pants up at him warily from beneath her lashes, she gently tugged his pants down. He watched her calmly, lust in his eyes. Her face was just inches away from the bulge in his boxers.

"Keep going." Percy , she grasped the waistline of his boxers and pulled them down, letting his hard cock spring free.  
She looked up at him. "You know what I want."

He stepped closer so that his erect cock was almost touching her lips. Cautiously, she wrapped a hand around his shaft and stuck her tongue out to taste him, licking a bead of pre-cum off the tip of his cock.

He moaned and closed his eyes.  
Taking this as a sign of encouragement, she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and swirled her tongue around it. She'd never given a blowjob before, but she'd seen enough porn that she had an idea of what she was supposed to do.

He moaned louder and grasped a handful of her silky hair in his hand. Her mouth was wet and warm, it felt amazing.

"Oh...god,yes... take it all." the demigod moanamed. Percy forced more of his cock into her mouth, watching her squirm. She was beginning to gag as his short thrusts forced his thick cock further into her mouth."Mmmmm, that's good."

He was now fully fucking her mouth, holding her in place by her hair. He knew he was making her uncomfortable. He didn't want to hurt her, but she needed to be punished for slapping him. He needed to show her that he was the one in control.

She was gagging and her jaw was beginning to ache, but she felt the need to please him for some odd reason. Plus, she didn't want to know what he'd do if he was angry. He continued fucking her mouth, forcing his cock down her throat and holding her in place.

"Mmmm... swallow my cock." He groaned. She was doing her best to breathe through her nose, but he was too big. She began pushing his legs, trying to get him to stop.  
Opening his eyes and looking down at her, he realized what he was doing. It took an immense amount of willpower, but he pulled out of her mouth. Gasping for air, she looked up at him, grateful that he'd listened. Raising his eyebrows, he gestured toward his still-hard cock.

Looking up at him again from beneath her lashes, she grasped the base of his shaft and began to lick him. She felt strangely empowered doing this. She was in control now, and she wanted to make him cum.

He was surprised by her enthusiasm. For a virgin, she was good at this.

"AHHH, yes...fuck!... Lick my balls." Percy moanamed. She moved his cock to the side and tentatively sucked one of his balls into her mouth, and then did the same to the other.  
Wrapping his hand around hers, he moved it up and down his cock as she continued to lick and suck his balls. She quickly caught on and started to do both without his help.

He tilted his head back and grunted, completely consumed by ecstasy.

"Ugh..uh....FUCK....YES!" Percy grunted as she milked his cock faster. She was starting to really enjoy this now and she could feel herself becoming wet. Gazing up at him, she took as much of his length into her mouth as she could and began to bob her head up and down the way he had made her before.

"OH...FUCK!" Percy panted. She looked incredibly sexy as she looked up at him, her perky tits bouncing as she bobbed her head.

"AHHHhhh... I'm going to cum in your pretty little mouth!" Percy grunted. She knew she was supposed to be angry at him, but her mind was clouded in ecstasy as she became more and more aroused. Now she was dripping wet. She moved a hand down to her pussy and began playing with her clit as she sucked him.

He could feel himself getting closer to climaxing as his balls began to tighten. Knowing exactly what she was doing to him, she began to moan as she continued to suck and lick him. That was all it took.

"OHHHH,I'M CUMMING!" Percy screamed hard. She didn't pull away, instead, she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and began to suck harder."OH FUCK!"

With a final thrust he exploded in her mouth, shooting his huge, creamy load down her throat. She did her best to swallow it all as she continued to suck him.

"Ahhh, ohfuck!" Percy panted. Reyna still had her perfect cock sucking lips wrapped around him as the last few spurts of his warm cum shot out of his softening cock. She liked the taste of him; he was salty and a little bit musky. Licking the last bit of cum off his cock, the demigoddess leaned back on her heels and licked her lips.  
He collapsed onto the couch in front of her, looking her over.

"That was one of the best blowjobs I've ever had. Are you sure you've never done that before?" Percy eyed her suspiciously. She shook her head, her lips glistening with his cum.

He looked down and noticed she was still playing with her clit; she was obviously still horny.

"Come here." Percy commanded. She did what she was told.

"Now sit." He patted the spot next to him. As she sat on the edge of the couch, he got up and knelt before her legs, pushing them apart. She didn't protest and leaned back.  
Leaning forward, he slid a finger into her. She was incredibly wet. She squirmed and tried to move away, but he held her down with one hand on her stomach.

"You're always wet for me, aren't you?" Percy asked. She didn't reply, she just bit her lip, embarrassed. Slipping another finger into her he began to finger-fuck her. She moaned and arched her back. He inserted a third finger and thrust them in and out of her faster, coating them in her juices.

"Aren't you?" he asked again, pounding her relentlessly as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. She couldn't hold back any longer as an orgasm rocked through her.

"Ahhhhh! YES! ...FUCK! YES!" She replied.

"Yes what?" Percy asked was now stroking her G-spot as he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"YES!You make me wet!" she whimpered.

"Good girl." Percy said. His fingers slowed and he leaned in to taste her. She still tasted like strawberries, he thought.

"oh... oh...OH...OH! YES!" She was moaning uncontrollably now. Removing his fingers, he began to suck her clit as she squirmed, swirling around it with his tongue. She arched her back to meet his mouth and he plunged his tongue into her tight, sweet cunt, lapping at her juices. He felt her pussy clamp around his tongue as an orgasm shook through her, making her scream.

He smiled, pausing for a moment as her waves of pleasure subsided, and then began alternating between fucking her with his tongue and sucking her clit, making her even wetter. Reaching a hand up, he rolled and pinched her nipple as he licked her, feeling her shudder.  
Just as she was about to cum again, he stopped. She almost protested, but caught herself. He sat up suddenly and leaned back on his looked up at him, confused. Leaning over her, he kissed her hard, forcing her to taste her own juices on his tongue. Then, moving behind her, he grasped her hips and flipped her effortlessly, so that she was bent over the side of the couch.

His ten inch cock was hard again already and he wanted to feel her cum while he was inside of her. Grasping her hips tightly, he slid into her. he slammed his full length into her without warning, his balls slapping against her clit as she cried out.

Pulling back, he did it again, fucking her slowly with long, hard strokes. She tried to meet his thrusts, wanting him to fuck her faster, but he just smiled and held her down.

"Tell me what you want." Percy whispered into her ear, continuing his slow torturing strokes. She closed her eyes as he kissed his way down between her shoulder blades.  
She didn't care what he thought anymore, she just wanted to be fucked.

"I want you." Reyna moaned loudly. He laughed and slammed into her, getting faster and faster until he was pounding her mercilessly.

"You seem to be giving in... and here I thought this was going to be more of a challenge." Percy mocked her as she whimpered.

"I'm almost disappointed," he teased. "Almost"

Just as Reyna began to consider fighting back, he reached his arm around her waist and began to rub her clit as he continued to pound her.  
That put her over the edge once again, and she came violently, digging her nails into the soft leather of the couch.

"You. Are. MINE." Percy grunted between thrusts. She clung to the couch, pushing herself backward to meet his thrusts. Without slowing down, he lifted her suddenly and pulled her against him, grasping her bouncing tits in his hands and squeezing them. He kissed her neck as he played with her nipples, still pounding her relentlessly. He couldn't control himself anymore, he just wanted to fuck her senseless.

Picking her up, he grasped her hips and began pounding her against the cold window,eliciting a yelp from her.

"Ah! Oh yes...YES!" She moaned as he pounded her harder. He felt so good inside her, for her his biggest cock inside her making her forgot everything. She came again, her tight pussy milking his hard cock as she convulsed in pleasure.

"OH, FUCK... REYNA... YES!" Percy shouted her name as he came, shooting his hot load deep inside her, making her squirm. He panted as she slumped back against him in exhaustion. Placing her on the ground, his cock slid out of her, causing his load to flood out of her and down her leg.  
He chuckled softly and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her back over to the couch by the fireplace.  
Sitting down with her on his lap, he wrapped his arms around her and burrowed his nose in her raven hair.

She was too exhausted to move or say anything, so she just leaned against his chest, her head rising and falling with his breathing. He smelled like expensive cologne and sex.

"Are you still angry with me?" Percy murmured into her hair, he knows the whore is now his whore, just want to make sure.

"no i am not angry with you my love," Reyna said.

"I'm going to enjoy having you here." Percy said.

"You can't just keep me here like some sort of...like your perso ?nal slave!" She teasingly said and Kissed him.

nm n


	25. PIPER 3

Percy was wandering around Camp Half-Blood after dinner. As he approached the training arena, he was surprised to hear someone inside, so he walked in to investigate.

Inside, Piper was frustrated, and was taking it out on several training dummies with her dagger. It had been weeks since she and Jason had hooked up and confessed their love for each other, and since then nothing had changed. That night had had no lasting effects on either of their lives.

Percy stepped inside and saw Piper viciously attacking a handful of training dummies. She was wearing shorts and her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. "Hey." He called out.

Piper was so caught up in her frustration that she didn't hear him.

"Hey Piper." Percy said, walking closer. She gave no indication that she heard him.

Percy stopped walking a few feet away. He waited until Piper stopped for a moment, then said "Piper."

Piper jumped and let out a small shriek, instinctively taking a defensive position. Seeing it was Percy, she blushed and turned away.

"Oh Gods, Percy, I'm sorry." She said, panting lightly as she set her dagger down on a nearby table.

"You're good. Not your fault." Percy said. "Sorry I snuck up on you."

"It's okay." Piper caught her breath and turned to face Percy. "What's up?"

Percy blinked. "Oh. I was just surprised anyone was in here this late."

Piper laughed nervously and looked down. "Yeah, just blowing off some steam. Working through some things." She looked back at him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Percy asked, meeting Piper's gaze.

Piper licked her lips and shook her head. "No, not really."

Percy nodded. "Okay."

Five minutes later they burst into the Poseidon cabin, making out heavily. Percy kicked the door shut, and Piper started pulling his shirt up. He raised his arms, and she broke the kiss and took his shirt off.

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Piper put a finger to his lips. Backing Percy up against the nearest bed, Piper pushed him down onto it and climbed on top, where she resumed kissing him passionately and started grinding against him.

"Mmm..." Percy groaned as he eagerly kissed back. Piper bit his lower lip, causing him to gasp. She immediately slipped her tongue into his mouth, and moments later their tongues were wrestling for dominance.

As they made out, Percy slid his hands down Piper's back and grabbed her ass, squeezing it with both hands and causing her to gasp against his lips.

Suddenly breaking the kiss, Piper sat up and pulled her camp shirt off, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. Percy had just enough time to notice this before she leaned in and started kissing his neck, immediately leaving two hickies where his neck met his collarbone. Percy moaned, and Piper began grinding more aggressively.

Piper completely lost herself in the moment, focusing on nothing else in an attempt to take her mind off of Jason. It worked, but she was so caught up in what she was doing that she failed to notice that not only had her grinding escalated into very aggressive dry humping, but Percy was unsuccessfully trying to get her attention by talking right next to her ear.

"Piper." Percy moaned. "If you keep grinding this hard you're gonna make me cum in my shorts, and I'd rather not do that."

Piper continued humping Percy like her life depended on it.

Percy realized that Piper was either ignoring him or so deep in thought that she couldn't hear him. He grabbed Piper's upper arms, bent his knees so they were on either side of her hips, and rolled on top of Piper, immediately pinning her down. He quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

This snapped Piper back to reality. "What the fuck?" She asked, struggling to free her arms.

Rolling his eyes, Percy leaned down and kissed her. Piper stopped struggling and let out a massive sigh, as if all tension had left her body. Breaking the kiss, Percy looked down into her eyes.

"Do you want me to cum in my shorts?" He asked teasingly. "Because if I had let you keep humping me like that I would have."

Piper blushed lightly. "Sorry." She said softly. "I'm trying to take my mind off of something. That's why I didn't notice you at first in the training room."

"I remember." Percy replied. "You said you didn't wanna talk about it."

Piper nodded. "Yeah, I still don't."

Percy sighed. "This is the second time in, like, 15 or 20 minutes that you were so deep in thought or so focused on something that you couldn't hear me. Are you good now? Or do I need to worry about it happening again?"

A mischievous look appeared on Piper's face. "I don't know if it'll happen again." She said. "I don't know if I could stop it if it does."

Catching on immediately, Percy bit his lip and held back a big grin. "If you can't control it, then I should probably make sure you can't do anything if it does happen." He told her.

Glad Percy had caught on, Piper put on an innocent expression and, naively, asked "What do you mean? How would you do that?"

Percy let the big grin he had been holding back show itself. "If you can't control it then I'm gonna have to secure you." As he spoke, he shifted his grip so he now held her wrists with one hand. The other hand opened the drawer in the nightstand next to the bed.

"What do you mean secure me?" Piper asked, still acting innocent and naive.

Percy rummaged around in the drawer for a moment before finding what he was looking for — two pieces of rope he sometimes used to teach other demigods to tie different knots. He pulled the rope out and closed the drawer.

Seeing the rope, Piper put on a panicked expression. "What?" She asked, still using her innocent/naive voice but now making herself sound panicked. "No, please don't tie me up!" She begged, "struggling" to free her wrists from his grip. "I'll be good. I won't lose myself in the moment, I won't get deep in thought, I promise!" The act she was putting on almost completely hid how much this was turning her on.

Percy leaned down so his lips were barely an inch away from Piper's ear. "If I take it too far, say 'stop' and I'll stop." He barely whispered.

Piper nodded and whispered back "If I don't say 'stop', if I say something else that means the same thing, don't you dare stop."

Percy nodded. "Understood." He nipped at her earlobe, then pushed back up. Piper resumed trying to free her wrists

Smiling down at her, Percy reached down with one hand and started rubbing her crotch with his right hand. Piper whimpered and stopped struggling. Grinning, Percy unzipped her shorts and removed them along with her panties, leaving the daughter of Aphrodite naked.

"Please don't tie me up." Piper begged, her eyes no longer able to hide how turned on she was. "I-I can control it, I promise."

"Then why did you tell me you couldn't?" Percy asked softly. When Piper didn't answer, Percy slipped a finger into her pussy and started fingering her.

"Please..." Piper moaned. "I promise I'll be good."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Percy replied. While his right hand was fingering her, his left hand grabbed one piece of rope and Piper's right wrist and moved them up to the head of the bed.

"Nooo..." Piper moaned, arching her back as Percy slipped a second finger into her.

"It's the only way." Percy whispered. As the son of Poseidon, one thing Percy excelled at was sailor's knots, and it took him barely 15 seconds to tie Piper's wrist to a bedpost one-handed, with half of the rope's length still unused. He removed his fingers, earning him a glare from Piper, and quickly replaced them with two fingers on his left hand, earning him a moan.

Piper put her free hand on the back of Percy's head and pulled him down into a kiss. Percy happily kissed her back, quickly realizing what she was doing. He deepened the kiss and grabbed Piper's wrist. Piper responded by gripping his hair tightly. As their tongues wrestled for dominance, Percy slipped a third finger into Piper and started fingering her more aggressively. Piper moaned against his lips, and her grip on his hair weakened until he was able to pin her arm above her head.

"No." Piper gasped against his lips. "Please."

Percy curled his fingers inside her, causing her to moan loudly, and a moment later Piper's wrists were tied to the bed by the same rope.

Percy removed his fingers and broke the kiss. He was greeted with a look of genuine confusion from Piper.

"Why did you grab two pieces of rope if you're only gonna use one?" She asked.

Percy smiled. "In case I have to secure your legs." He said as he gave Piper's breasts a rough squeeze.

"You won't have to." Piper moaned as Percy felt her up. He rubbed her nipples in just the right way, causing Piper to buck her hips and cry out from pleasure.

"How did you know I like that?" Piper moaned.

"I remember most of what you like from last time." Percy said, then sucked on her left breast so he had a free hand to push down his shorts and underwear.

Piper bit her lip. "Please untie me." She begged, moaning as Percy resumed fondling her tits.

"Later." Percy said, then pushed his cock into Piper and started fucking her fast and rough.

"Oh Gods!" Piper moaned loudly, her tits bouncing with each thrust. "Percy!"

"Oh Piper!" Percy gasped, slapping the side of Piper's ass as he fucked her.

"Fuck!" Piper yelped. Putting her innocent expression back on, she looked up at Percy and whimpered "Please untie me baby. I promise I won't do it again."

Percy sped up as he looked down into Piper's eyes. "You know what I think?" He moaned and slapped the other side of her ass.

"No!" Piper yelped. "What?"

Smiling mischievously, Percy said "I think you're a liar." Suddenly pulling out, he grabbed Piper's hips and rolled her over onto her hands and knees, then drove his cock back in and resumed pounding her pussy, now from behind.

"Percy!" Piper gasped.

Percy spanked her. "Say you're a liar."

Piper couldn't help grinning widely. "You're a liar."

Percy held back a chuckle as he spanked her with his other hand. "Try again."

Piper bit her lip. "Never." She moaned.

Percy pushed Piper down so she lay flat and face down on the bed. He grabbed a handful of her hair and gave it a tug. "Say it and I'll untie you."

Piper yelped, then giggled. "Liar."

Percy slowed down his thrusts and leaned down to suck on Piper's earlobe. "Say it." He whispered. "Or I won't finish fucking you."

Percy was unaware that Piper had been trying to untie the rope since he had put her on her hands and knees. Her hands now free, she slipped out from under Percy, got on top of him, and pinned him down.

"Fine." She said, smiling down at him. "I'm a liar." She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him passionately. Percy grabbed her ass and kissed back with equal passion. A moment later Piper broke the kiss.

"That was hot." She said.

"Yeah it was." Percy agreed. "Fuck me Piper."

"Gladly." Piper said, then impaled herself on him and began riding him frantically.

Just over a minute later they came mere seconds apart. Piper collapsed on top of Percy, who wrapped his arms around her. They lay there panting.

"Don't go." Percy whispered.

"Don't let go." Piper replied.

Percy woke up the next morning to find Piper tracing shapes on his chest. She smiled when she saw he was awake.

"Hey." Piper said.

"Hey." Percy replied sleepily. "You're still here."

Piper smiled. "Yeah, I can't leave yet."

Percy blinked. "Why not?"

"Because of this." Piper wrapped her hand around Percy's morning wood and began slowly jerking him off.

"Mmm..." Percy moaned.

"Besides." Piper smiled. "I hate letting something perfectly good go to wa-hey!"

She was cut off when Percy suddenly picked her up and carried her over to a nearby desk. He set her down on it, opened her legs, and stepped forward so he stood between them. Piper wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his torso, and Percy started fucking her hard.

"Percy!" Piper moaned loudly, clawing at his back.

"Oh fuck!" Percy moaned in response.

They came together several minutes later. Piper hopped down, and they gathered their clothes and got dressed, then Piper left.


	26. DREW 3

Percy simply sat alone in front of the river.

"Alexa you can appear now, i am all alone," she appeared infront of her, she slowly sat on his lap, he graped her big breast and massaged her breast, she moanamed, she could feel his firm hand on her breast.

"i want talk to you about something, you clearly make me forgot everything when i am with you," Alexa said. she kissed him. he returned it and start to massage her breast and teased her nipples, she moanamed.

"what do you want tell me?," Percy asked. She could feel his hand continued to explore her body.

"i have a present for you," Alexa managed to say.

"where is it?" Percy asked, Suddenly a bag appeared infront of them, Percy opened the bag, the bag contains full of ball gags and handcuffs.

"the real present is in piper's bedroom, take the bag with your present is waiting there, and forcefully take it, don't worry about the sound no one is going to hear anything about it," Alexa said with a smile and kissed him, she suddenly disappeared. Percy Wonder what is in Piper's bedroom, he knows probably everyone is in his cabin sleeping. He wonder what it is.

PIPER'S CABIN,

when Percy entered the room with his bag, the door which is already open, he saw Drew tanaka is there, he know she is currently dating Jason, who got dumped by Piper, he also knows Drew is a bitch who is always jealous of Piper. He could see Drew is searching something. Percy understand what Alexa said about prize, he is going to fuck this whore and make her his,

"well, well look who is there," Percy said, Drew clearly look nervous, when the voice arrived she jumped and dropped something in her hand, she thought it was Piper, she turn and saw Percy there.

"oh Percy, it's you, what are you doing here? this is not your room," Drew asked to Percy. Percy smiled he knows this bitch is upto something.

"i am his new boyfriend," Percy said. Which Drew didn't beleive it, Because every one knows he is dating Annabeth, "are you stealing stuffs from Piper?"

"no, no i was just taking jason stuffs, he is my boyfriend now and she is my sister, i am sure she would understand" Drew said.

"really," Percy said, closing the door behind him, he know all daughter of Aphrodite's are sluts, who loves nothing but fucked like common whore. "if you want her to come in here and see you getting fucked like a cheap whore, that's certainly fine with me. Maybe she'd like to watch, and she love to hear what you are doing, maybe even she would join the fun."

Drew tanaka gasped, the daughter of Aphrodite thought 'he is sick as fuck, want to fuck her sister and her', She was still doing her good girl act, she didn't want Percy to tell everyone about this, sametime she didn't want his fuck him also, This time Percy caught the hand that came flying at his face.

"i came prepared for this," Percy said, reaching into his bag while Percy held her wrist. Before she could react, Percy had secured both of her wrists behind her back with pair of cuffs he'd brought from Alexa.

She opened her mouth to protest, but Percy covered it with his hand. Then Percy reached into the bag once more, producing a ball gag.

"you won't have to worry about making noise! Soon you will be a good whore like your mother and Piper" Percy said to Drew, the daughter of Aphrodite wondered what that means. Percy pushed the ball into her mouth and secured it on the back of her head. Then Percy let go of her, taking a moment to admire his handiwork in the bondage, the helpless brunette strugled against the bounds.

"Beautiful, just like you sister" Percy said, "just what a sister she wants to see when she comes her from a hard day of classes."

She moaned in frustration, he knows she is at her mercy.

"I know, it's hard pretending to be such a prude when you're really a total whore," Percy said, "but this way you don't have to worry about it. Just let me use you for my pleasure, soon you will start to love it like a whore you meant to be."

Percy roughly pulled her pants to her knees, exposing her white thong panties, the daughter of Aphrodite is at his mercy, she never been in this position before, she could feel her pussy pulsing with desire, but she didn't show it.

"Nice," Percy said, pulling the panties down as well as she continued to whimper and struggle. Percy slowly stroked along the length of her bare legs, up towards her pulsing hot pussy. As Percy expected, she was wet, he knows Piper experience jason is not good with sex.

Percy grabbed her and pulled her over his lap as he sat on the lower bunkbed.

"Let's start with a spanking! It's been, what, a whole week? When you started dating Jason, you have been act like a slut, sluts like you really need to punished for being sick fuck"

She whimpered in response.  
Percy was happy to see this whore is at his mercy, soon the whore will be his personal cock slut, he could feel her bare ass he squeezed it, and massaged it like a mad man, Percy could hear faint moanam's coming from her. Percy suddenly let his hand crack down on her shapely backside until it was a nice shade of pink. She moaned a bit, but the gag did its job of covering her cries. Of course, she didn't want her to be totally quiet - quite the opposite! But he knew that he have to get her worked up before she would do the things Percy wanted her to do.

"Had enough yet? I bet jason never did that to you, whore like you need to treat like this, like a slut" Percy stated, working his hand soothingly across her ass, "ready to be a good little whore?"

She shook her head defiantly, Percy thought.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to keep going. Let's see what you've got around here." Percy said, he scanned the room for a suitable spanking implement.  
He almost couldn't believe his eyes when rom of Posiden noticed a wooden paddle emblazoned with three greek letters hanging on the wall on Piper's side of the room.

"Is that?" Percy stammered, "looks like we got a winner, who want's to beat you beautiful body!"

Drew was clearly curious about what he was referring to, but when Percy moved her gently to the floor and crossed the room to retrieve the paddle, her eyes widened.

"Mmmm!" she moaned against the gag, Percy knows she want to say something.

"Do you want to say something, slut?" Percy asked.

"MMM!" She replied through the gag, Percy released the gag for a moment.

"please don't, just leave me alone, please." Drew said to him, she didn't want him spank her with it.

"Are you ready to admit to being a dirty cumslut?" Percy asked. She grimaced, turning bright red.

"Fuck. You, release me." Drew yelled at him.

"Well then, you leave me no choice! Don't worry soon you will be begging to be spanked just like your mother" Percy stated, the rom of Posiden secured the gag once more before positioning her so that she was kneeling on the ground with her torso on the bed, her delicious ass extended for a paddling.

Smack! Smack! Smack!  
Smack! Smack! Smack!

The paddle proved to be remarkably strong for a novelty item. She began to sob through the gag, her eyes slowly flood with tears.

Percy paused the punishment for a moment, pulling her back up to face me.

"Drew," Percy said, "I don't like to see you suffer like this, so I'm going to give you a choice. I can either continue to spank you, for as long as I like, with the gag in, or I can take it out and only give you ten more whacks. Would you like that?"

She nodded vigorously.

"There's a hitch, though." Percy said, She looked up at him expectantly with her beautiful brown eyes.

"You have to say something after every smack. Whore do you understand?" Percy said to her, the pain was intense, she wanted to stop this, She nodded.

Percy released the gag.

"So Drew," Percy said, stroking her tear-stained cheek affectionately, "here's how this is going to work. Before I spank you, you're going to say the words 'spank me master, I'm your dirty whore.'"

She sneered.

"Fuck you." Drew replied.

"Have it your way whore." Percy said to her. Percy replaced the gag and bent her over the bed once more.  
Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

The holes in the paddle caused it to make a "whish!" each time it accelerated towards the young demigoddess's abused backside.

"MMM! MM!" she moanamed in pain, through the gag.

"Would you like me to stop, Drew?" Percy asked. She nodded vigorously.

"Are you ready to agree to my terms?" Percy asked, She nodded again, she want to stop this. Percy removed the ball gag.

"What do you say?" Percy asked, she could feel the heat raising between her legs, her saliva is dripping through her chin.

"Spank me master," she whispered.

smack! Smack!

Percy let the paddle crack down across her bare ass, hard.

"You forgot something, Drew," Percy said, "you forgot that you're a dirty whore."

"Spank me master, I'm y -," her voice trailed off.

"What's that slut? I can't hear you!" Percy drew the paddle back again.

"I'm your dirty whore," she finished, her voice still hushed, she is really ashamed of what she just said.

"I know that was hard for you to admit, and it will do for the first whack, but you're going to have to get louder each time," Percy said, taking aim with the paddle.

smack!

"OOOOW!" she cried aloud.

"One," Percy counted."What do you say, slut?"

"Spank me master, I'm a dirty whore," she muttered, he spanked her hard this time letting her know something wrong, she let out a moanam loud in pain.

"louder, no one hears you whore," Percy said to her, she spanked her again.

"Spank me master, i'm your little whore," Drew said louder.

SMACK!

"Two," Percy said, rubbing the paddle against her punished rear.

"What do you say, Drew? This time I want to hear it loud and clear." Percy told to her.

"Spank me master, I'm your dirty whore," she muttered, a bit louder this time.

"Good girl." Percy said smacked her again.

Smack!

"That was three. What do you say, Drew?" Percy asked.

She was crying softly, her whole body twitching as she forced out the words.

"Spank me master, I'm your dirty whore." Drew said to her, the daughter of Aphrodite is clearly in agony.

Smack!

"Four. Good girl. This time I want to really hear it though, Drew!" Percy go near her ear, she could feel his hot breath on her tender ear and said to her.

"Spank me master, I'm your dirty whore," she repeated, in a normal voice.

"Very good, slut!" Percy said to her.

Smack!

"Five."

"Spank me master, I'm your dirty whore," she repeated about as loudly as before.

"I'm sorry, Drew, but you're going learn how to say it louder than that or I'll have to put the gag back in." Percy said to her.

"But someone might hear me," she sobbed.

"That's the entire point," I said, "I'm here to help you show everyone what a filthy whore you really are. Now say it before I have to gag you again and really thrash you."

"Spank me master, I'm you dirty whore," she sobbed.

"Good girl!"

smack!

"Six. Just a few more to go."

"Spank me mastrubate, I'm your dirty whore!" she said, in a voice loud enough.

Smack!

"Seven."

"Spank me master, I'm your dirty whore!"

WHACK!

"Eight. I want you to really mean it this time." Percy said. He wanted this naughty whore to admit that she is a whore.

Her body shook as she gathered her strength.

"SPANK ME MASTER, I'M YOUR DIRTY WHORE," Drew yelled into the bedsheets.

Smack!

"Nine. That was good, but for this last one, I want your head up so you really project." Percy said to her. She was sobbing again.

"If you don't, we're going to go back to one and do it all over again, like a good whore do what i asked." Percy warned  
he pulled her head up by grabbing the black hair at the base of her neck.

"Say it, whore. I want you to really shout it. Be a good little slut for your master." Percy said to her, she knows their is really no escape from this.

"SPANK ME MASTER, I'M YOUR DIRTY WHORE!" Drew yelled, Her voice filled the room,.

Smack!

"Ten." Percy said, crossing the room to return the paddle to its place on the wall. "See? It's like I never touched it."

Drew couldn't see, however, because her face was buried in the bedsheets. Percy walked back over to her and traced his fingers across her burning backside.

"please dont this," she begged, through her sobs, "some people would heard that."

"Well, if they didn't hear it, they're certainly going to hear it when I fuck you." Percy said to her. Percy reached between her legs, running his fingers along her slit, teasing her pussy lips and clit.

"Good girl," Percy said, "nice and wet for you master."

Percy uncuffed her wrists. She pushed against the bunkbed and stood up, her legs wobbly.

"Are you ready to be a good girl?"Percy asked. She turned to face me, her tear-stained face defiant once again, the saliva from her mouth is in her face.

"Fuck you." Drew replied.

"Get on your knees, Drew." Percy ordered to her. To his surprise, the daughter of aphrodite complied. "Take off your shirt."

Drew sneered at him before pulling her t-shirt over her head, revealing her breasts, barely held back by a white lace bra, she if she defy him he is going to spank her again.

"The bra too." Percy said licking his kips, he could feel his ten inch phallus was the kind that had the clasp in front. She unhooked it, letting her tits spill out. He admired the pair of perfectly-formed pale globes, each with a large pink areola in the middle. Her nipples were erect.

"Anything else?" She asked waiting for answer the daughter of Aphrodite's sweatpants and panties were still around her ankles. Percy rather liked them there.

"No, that'll do for now." Percy said, the demigod unbuckled his belt and pants, freeing a massive erection from his pants. Drew eyes widened she never saw this much big, it's bigger than anything she ever saw, she want it, she want to his personal slut, the daughter of Aphrodite could feel her dirty cunt reacting for his thick cock, she reached for his cock, almost as if by instinct.

"Not so fast, whore," Percy said, pushing her hand away and cupping her under the chin so that her eyes met mine, "if you want to touch this, you're going to have to earn it. Are you going to be a good girl and earn the privilege of sucking your master's cock?"

She nodded, she wanted it, she wanted that big cock pound in her pussy, she didn't want jason puny cock anymore, she want this one as hers, she didn't care, she is going to earn his cock, she is going to be his worthless slut.

"whore, I want you to play with your pussy." Percy ordered. Her hand immediately went between her legs and she began to make low whimpering sounds as she worked her clitoris, she could feel her pussy pulsing with desire, she began to working it so hard.

"Good girl." Percy stated, he couldn't beleive this whore is clearly obeying his order. When the pace of her breathing told him that the daughter of Aphrodite was near to orgasm, Percy pulled her hand away abruptly. She gave a cry of frustration.

"Do you want to cum, slut?" Percy asked her, She turned bright red and nodded her head.

"Then I want you to go over there and open the door." Percy said to her, She was so shocked she seemed unable to speak.

"Just a crack. I don't mean wide open," Percy assured her.

"But -," she stammered.

"But what?" Percy asked, Drew stood gingerly, but then, realizing that the sweatpants around her knees were preventing her from walking comfortably, returned to all fours and crossed the room.  
Slowly and ever-so-quietly she opened the door, the room that led directly to a open place. Anyone passing by who happened to hear them could look in and get an eyeful, he knows every daughter of Aphrodite is whores just like Aphrodite. She turned and crawled back towards him.

"whore, tell me the truth," I said, "you love the idea of having an audience while you're being fucked, as humiliating as it is, don't you?"

She nodded, ofcouse she want to show the world that she is fucking the monstrous cock.

"Good girl. I'm glad you admit it like good slut to be." Percy said to her.

"yes master, i am your little slut," Drew said to her.

"slut," Percy said, "you may now suck my cock."

The daughter of Aphrodite grabbed his rod eagerly, swallowing it almost halfway in the first stroke. She couldn't stifle a moan as he felt his dick enter the gorgeous demigoddess's throat.

"Fuck whore, you are natural just like your mother" Percy said, "you're such a good little cocksucker."

Her face turned bright red when she heard the word "cocksucker."

"That's it you little whore," Percy said, a little louder, "suck that fucking dick like you mean it, please you master."

She took his dick out of her mouth for a moment, licking the shaft enthusiastically before moving down to his balls. The cock is coated with her saliva, She looked up at his for his approval as she massaged his sac with her tongue.

"Good girl," Percy said, feeling her tongue tearing his balls "lick those balls."

She returned to his cock to her mouth and began to work it furiously, one hand on his scrotum and the other on his shaft.

"Fuck," Percy groaned, the whore must have lots of practiced, "you must have sucked a lot of cock before to know how to do this so well."

She groaned on his dick, sending a delicious sensation through his body.

"You have, haven't you!?" Percy asked, "you're a cocksucking little whore, aren't you?"

"Mmmm, i am your cock sucking little whore" she replied. Percy pushed her hands away for a moment and pushed his dick forcefully into her throat.

"That's it whore. Choke on master's cock like a good whore." Percy said to her, Percy could feel Drew's gag. He pulled his ten inch dick out once more and took a handful of her raven hair in one hand.

"Beg for you master's cock, slut. Tell your master you want to gag on it." Percy ordered her.

She winced.

"please Don't make me say that," Drew pleaded. Percy smacked her face with his right hand, just hard enough to sting.

"Say it, you worthless whore." Percy warned her, he slapped her again and again. She looked up at him in a mixture of shock and desire,

"please let this worthless whore gag on your cock, master," she said, "choke me with it., make me your bitch"

"What a good little whore you are," Percy said and started to fuck her throat, she moanamed like a common whore around his cock. Percy pulled his cock from her mouth, and shoved his cock back into her mouth, holding it in her throat until she began to gag.

"What do you say, Drew? Did you master gave you what you wanted?." Percy asked her. Percy pulled out his ten inch cock again and smacked it across her face.

"Say thank you, slut." Percy said to her.

"Thank you." Drew replied.

"What's my name, slut?"

"Master. Thank you master," she gasped, catching her breath before he pushed his thick cock back into her mouth, he cumed his large amount into her mouth, she drank every cum, his cock suddenly come to his full mass.

"Such a pretty kitten slut," Percy moaned, looking down at the red-faced daughter of Aphrodite, "do you want to get fucked?"

he removed his cock from her mouth.

"Yes." She replied.

"Yes what?" Percy asked.

"Yes master, please fuck me, i need you big cock inside my pussy" Drew pleaded, looking up at me with her sexy brown eyes.

"What are you, Drew? Tell me the truth now." Percy teased her.

"I'm a slut," she whispered, kissing the end of his rod, "I'm your slut, your personal slut, yours to do whatever you want."

"Let's see how big of a slut you are. Stand up." Percy said.  
She stood and faced his. Percy towered over her petite frame. "Turn around and grab the bed."

She turned and grabbed the frame of the bed, extending her bare ass towards him. Percy placed the tip of his ten inch cock, which was dripping with precum and saliva, against her swollen pussy lips. She cooed with desire.

"do you want my cock in your pussy?," Percy asked her, Her breathing quickened audibly. "You don't have to answer, slut, I know it turns you on. But before I fuck you, you have to say something for me and for everyone."

She pressed her hips back, trying to impale herself on his cock. Percy let just the head slide into her wet warm dripping Pussy. Once again, it was a tight fit.

"I want you to say 'my name is Drew and I'm a cum-loving whore,'" Percy whispered, "and I want it to be loud enough to hear to everyone in the camp."

He knows on one can hear them, he know probably Alexa would magically prevent anyone from hearing this, but he want to make her think that everyone hearing this, She shook her head.

"Say it, Slut. Tell everyone what you are." Percy said, She shook her head again. Percy grabbed a handful of her thick black hair and pulled her head back, his cocktip still poking tentatively into her. "I'm going to have to make you say it, aren't I?"

She nodded. Percy slapped her twice with his open hand, first her face, then squarely on her punished ass. Two satisfying cracks rang through the room, followed by a shriek.

"Say it you dirty whore," he growled loudly, "tell everyone who and what you are."

"My - my -," she stammered through her tears, "my name is Drew, and I'm a -"

"What are you, Drew?" Percy said, he slapped her again, once on the other side of her face and once across her ass.

"I'm a cum-loving whore," she blubbered.

"Good girl," Percy said, pushing his cock further into her cunt. She gasped at his size, but pushed back against him.

"Say it louder, slut," he said, pushing his cock to her womb, her pussy constantly cum around his thick cock, relishing the feel of her burning buttocks against his flesh.

"My name is Drew," she began, then paused once more.

Smack! Smack!

Percy smacked her ass twice, once on each cheek.

"Don't make me take off my belt, slut." Percy said.

"My name is Drew and I'm a cum-loving whore," she blurted. Percy pulled his ten inch thick cock out all the way and then slammed it home again, bottoming out on her womb, he could feel her womb.

"FUCK," she groaned. Percy put his hands over her wrists, which she was using to steady herself against the bedframe, and began to hammer his cock into her again and again. The heavy bedframe shook and began to slam into the wall in time with their fucking. A boom went through the hallway each time he shoved his rod into her pussy.

Suddenly, she was cumming. He felt her cunt clench onto his thick cock, then release in a series of spasms.

"FUUCK," she moaned, "don't stop fucking me, master, fuck me harder!"

"Louder, slut!" Percy said, the son of Posiden slapped her again.

"DON'T STOP FUCKING ME MASTER!" she moaned, still coming hard on his cock. Percy continued to pound her pussy, delighting in the sight of his thick ten inch phallus disappearing between her punished buttchecks. Each time he slammed it in her pink pussy, the bedframe made a satisfying thud.

"Fuck, whore, your cunt feels so good" Percy groaned, "this is one tight cunt, i can't wait to streatch it open."

"It's yours, master! You can do whatever you want with that worthless pussy" she gasped, winding up for another orgasm, "my slutty little pussy belongs to you!"

"That's it you whore, feel the pleasure to being a whore to me just like your worthless mother and piper" Percy moaned, slamming her tight pussy as hard as he could, "talk dirty while you take master's cock! Tell me who you are slut"

"Oooo," she cooed, "fuck me master. Nail your little whore with that big fat prick! My body belongs to you"

Percy could feel Drew defences are fallen, and she is completely accepting her role his slave without even cumming in her pussy.

"master, please punish me with that big cock!" she pleaded, "your little slut needs to be fucked so bad!"

Percy couldn't hold back any longer. He buried his cock to the hilt and sprayed his white seed into her.

"FUCK!" he exclaimed, growling in pleasure as his balls emptied into the daughter of Aphrodite, "you little fucking whore!"

"Yes master," Drew moaned, "give me your cum. Cum inside your filthy little whore."

when the cum inside her, she could feel she mentally became his slut.

"i love you," Drew said, Then she dropped to her knees, spun around and took his cock in her mouth, sucking out the final drops of cum.

"You're beautiful, slut as your mother and you half sister," Percy groaned, watching the brunette beauty swallow his cock greedily which is in full mass.

"so master, you are telling the truth you fucked my mother and Piper," Drew asked.

"yes, i am you think i am joking, now end things with jason, you are mine now just like your mother and Piper, you understand?" Percy asked.

"yes, i am yours, tomorrow i will end things with jason don't worry master i am yours," Drew said with a smile and started to suck her master's ten inch cock.


	27. SILEAN 3

Percy's POV

I woke up from my deep sleep after fucking with Annabeth last night. I looked at the clock. 10:15! 'Crap!' I thought as I scrambled up to put on clothes and clean my cabin. It was time for the cabin inspections and I wasn't even dressed! I put on my boxers, pulled on my jeans, shoved on a shirt, and ran around the room cleaning up my candy wrappers and clothes like no body's business. I looked like a blur as I sprinted back and forth cleaning.

I stopped to look at the time and realized that the cabin inspector, Silena, was standing in the doorway. She was smirking and closed the door behind her as she walked in. She looked around the room and giggled.

"You clean up quickly don't you, Percy?" she said. "I walked in earlier, noticed your messy room, and also noticed you look so beautiful when you sleep." She blushed.

"Well, I'm not quite finished cleaning. Wanna come back tomorrow?" I asked.

"Nice try Percy, but I have to put a score for your cabin," she said.

"What if I convince you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow seductively.

"Well, then what kind of convincing?" Silena asked, playing along.

"How about some HARD convincing?" I asked.

"I could live that," Silena replied seductively playing with her hot, tight pink tank-top. She stalked toward me shaking her perfect hips. When she reached me she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back with more force and licked her lower lip, begging for entrance to her luscious mouth. She complied and our tongues wrestled for dominance and I easily won, but played along anyway.

We separated mouths and I took off my shirt. She admired my muscles and traced my muscles and kissed them. She worshiped my body and took off her tank-top and backed up to let me observe her nude DD breasts. I stepped forward, picked her up, and placed her on my bed and kissed her neck passionately leaving a love bite on her neck. She moaned into my ear and thrust her hips into my crotch. I moaned as well and thrust my crotch in between her legs. She smiled and flipped us over leaving me underneath her. She giggled and pulled my boxers and jeans down, revealing my 7in dick. She smiled and stroked my dick. I moaned and stopped her. I lifted her up and removed her jeans, noticing that she decided to commando today.

She giggled and said, "I like to go pantie less when there are a lot of other campers around. Males obviously." I smirked and spread her legs. I admired her magnificent pussy and rubbed her clitoris with my thumb. She moaned and ran her hands through my hair. I leaned forward and started licking her folds, earning me several very loud moans. I lapped up all her seeping juices and they tasted like cinnamon and sugar. I loved her taste and I gently played with her clit and inserted a finger. She screamed and roughly grabbed my hair. I inserted two more fingers, earning her screams of pleasure. I pumped my 3 fingers in and out, getting her to moan and scream my name louder. I rapidly pushed my fingers in and out.

"FUCK ME PERCY! LICK MY PUSSY JUICES! MAKE LOVE TO MY PUSSY PERCY!" she screamed into my pillow in order to quiet herself. I smirked and pushed my fingers faster and faster. She screamed and came all over my hand. I licked it up, savoring the cinnamon and sugary goodness. I looked up at her to see her beaming at me.

"I guess it's my turn to say thank you," Silena said getting up and rubbing her giant ass all over my hard cock. I moaned and grabbed her tits. I kneaded them nice and good. She moaned into my ear, still grinding against my cock. I turned her around and sucked on her tits. I played with her sensitive nipples and rolled them in between my fingers.

"This is supposed to be me thanking you!" Silena said, gasping for breath. She pulled my hands to her long black glossy hair and went down to cock level. She breathed on my dick, earning a shudder from me. She licked my balls, taking one in her mouth and sucking. She switched balls and stroked my shaft with her hands. She went from my balls to my shaft, licking up and down, giving me throes of pleasure and I gripped her hair, forcing her to suck my tip. I rubbed the underside of my shaft against her cheek, earning me a very sexy look from Silena. She took her DD tits and wrapped them around my dick. What didn't get enveloped in her beautiful jugs got swallowed by her magnificently tight throat. She bobbed her head up and down, moving in time with her breasts. I groaned and wrapped my hands around her hair, just to show my dominance. She dropped her breasts and started deep-throating my entire shaft. I almost came then and there in her tight, hot throat, but she started bobbing up and down making me groan uncontrollably. She started to hum, giving me yet another reason to moan. With my hands in her hair I forced her tight throat down my shaft faster and faster. I face fucked her throat and she took the brute force like a pro.

"I'M CUMMING!" I yelled and forced my whole cock down her throat and shot off my load. She tried to swallow all of it, but some of it spilled out down her chin and fell onto her breasts. She stroked my cock and used my hardened dick to wiped up the cum. She then took my cum covered cock and sucked the cum off. She took it out of her mouth, and went to lay on the bed.

She went on her hands and knees, looking back at me. She shook her big ass and moaned. I walked over to her and kneeled behind her. I rubbed my tip against her pussy, earning a loud moan from her. I removed it and did it again.

"S-s-st-op p-pl-aying, P-per-rcy!" she growled at me. She glared at me threateningly and I complied. I thrust into her sweet, hot, and tight pussy. She moaned and we didn't move until she nodded. I thrust in and out slowly at first, letting her get used to me. She threw her head back and I grabbed her beautiful black hair. I sped up and slapped her ass, jiggling it perfectly and giving it a nice shade of red. I thrust in and out, slapping her ass, and pulled her hair back. The walls of her pussy contracted on my dick, making me fuck her harder.

"YES! FUCK ME PERCY! TEACH MY REAR AND PUSSY A LESSON! I NEED A LESSON PERCY! TEACH IT TO ME HARDER!" Silena screamed as I pounded into her tight pussy. I fucked her to several orgasms and each time she would curl her toes. It was really cute. We fucked like this for several more minutes and I noticed a few more times her orgasm signs. After I realized she was close I pulled out.

"What the fuck was that Percy?" she growled. I flipped her over and thrusted back in. I sped up right away this time, getting her back to orgasm.I loved the way her tits bounced up and down with every thrust. I grabbed her tits and played with her nipples. She couldn't look at me due to all the pleasure making her eyes roll up into her head. I played with her tits until I was close. I thrusted faster and faster and as I was going over the edge I pulled out and thrusted my cumming cock down her throat. She coughed and sputtered, not realizing what I was doing.

After I pulled my softened cock out I looked at Silena. She was laying on my bed, unconscious. I laid my blanket over her hot, beautiful naked body and put my clothes on. I grabbed her clipboard and gave myself a perfect score. I agreed that that wouldn't be the last time I fucked her. I quietly walked out of the cabin, sneakily closing the door behind me. I then headed to my last lunch before my quest.


	28. THALIA 3

It was a fairly average day in Olympus, the home of the gods. Aphrodite was not currently pregnant, so she was probably somewhere on earth looking for a mortal partner. Ares was delighting in the violence of the Middle East. Hephaestus was hard at work, tinkering on his newest project in his forge. And Apollo and Hermes were hanging around in one of the many palaces, watching television.

Hermes made a face as he grabbed the remote. "Ugh, there's never anything good on anymore. Heracles Bashes Heads has really declined ever since almost the entire cast died." Here he referred to the recent Second Giant War, in which many of the demigod actors died.

Apollo made a face and cleared his throat, raising his hands dramatically.

"These channels suck, bro,

They need to make changes to

Hephaestus TV."

He smirked, proud of himself. Hermes rolled his eyes; at least he wasn't doing limericks anymore. "Aren't the lines all supposed to be independent from each other?" he asked. Apollo opened his mouth but Hermes cut him off, "Don't answer that, its not important." He looked at the remote with interest. "Hey, you ever wonder what the heart button does?"

"Nope," his bored half-brother responded. "Probably just marks channels or shows as favourites."

"But there's an arrow going through it," Hermes went on. "I'm gonna press it."

"Press it, then."

"I will." And he did it, the absolute madman.

The entire television went black before pink letters slowly appeared on the screen. They read, Welcome to Aphrodite TV. Click OK to enter.

"Whoa," Apollo said. "Aphrodite got Hephaestus to make her her own network?"

"And to think I was sure Hephaestus was going to go the entire century without getting laid," Hermes snarked. "Its probably just girly rom-coms, though."

"Here, gimme that," Apollo said, grabbing the remote. "I say we at least check." He clicked the OK button on the remote, and more words appeared on the screen. "Ew, more reading? Forget I bothered."

He went to change the channel back but Hermes stopped him. "Hold on! Read that!" Apollo sighed, but did so.

Hello, fellow lovers, and welcome to Aphrodite TV. For the past year, I have coerced and cajoled demigods and gods into filming pornography, for our entertainment. I hope you enjoy as much as I did. Click OK to continue.

"What the Hades?" Apollo inquired, but pressed OK once again.

The screen disappeared, and was replaced with small thumbnails of naked men and women, bearing titles such as "Hot nymph gets anal for the first time" and "Slutty daughter of Hermes takes Satyr cock" (to which Hermes covered his eyes), and many more.

They opted to sort the videos by "most popular" (both were disgusted by some of their daughters and half-siblings in the videos) and finally decided on one titled Incest is Relative - 42 min, mostly out of morbid curiosity.

The screen turned black once again, with words appearing in pink: Incest is Relative, starring Thalia.

"Wait a second," Hermes said. "You don't think 'Thalia' is Thalia, do you?"

Apollo looked at him with dry amusement before looking back at the TV.

The sound of a weak shower played as the camera focussed in on an empty shower. Then a teenaged girl walked into view, a silver circlet on her brow. Though she had been born close to twenty-five years ago, she had been frozen at the age of sixteen. The daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace was nude apart from the circlet, revealing a buxom, voluptuous body, especially so for a sixteen year old.

She was not especially tall, maybe five foot seven. Her eyes were a dark, stormy shade of blue, with white spots that looked like flashes of lightning. Her hair was cut short and spiked, and was pitch black. A small ring adorned her nose. Thalia's arms, legs, and abs were well defined.

Her breasts were very big and round, with the perkiness indicative of natural, eternally youthful tits. They were topped with dark, chocolate nipples. Her skin was the typical tanned colour of someone from the Mediterranean. She had wide hips, and when she turned away from the camera to get some soap, she put her firm, large buttocks on display. She turned back, and the attention was brought down to her trimmed hair above her tender pink folds.

Thalia began to lather the soap all over her body. She still couldn't believe she had to do this. Aphrodite had come to her during a time of weakness (even as a Huntress, she still had desires) and before she had known it, Aphrodite had Charmspoken her into signing an unbreakable contract, and swearing on the Styx to appear in her smut videos.

The goddess had managed to do the same to Artemis and the rest of the Hunt. Artemis' previous oaths made sure that she would only appear in lesbian videos, or non-intercourse videos such as handjobs, 'jerk off instructions', etc. Her Huntresses had not been so lucky, but those who had been made immortal when they were younger than sixteen were excluded.

Thus far, Thalia had been lucky to only have videos with other girls, mostly Artemis, Phoebe, and Annabeth. This would be her first time with a guy on camera (they had previously rehearsed the scene, doing away with her virginity).

With one hand, she massaged the soap into her breasts, while the other hand began to rub her tender vagina. She stepped with one foot onto a ledge, and the camera followed her foot up her smooth legs to her pussy. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, moaning as she manipulated her folds.

The camera shifted away and showed a young man walk into the bathroom. The son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson, was wearing an orange camp shirt and basketball shorts. Much like Thalia, he had been coerced into swearing a contract on the Styx by Aphrodite - in fact, he had been about to blow a load in Annabeth's mouth when she appeared and Charmspoke them both.

Most of his scenes so far had been with either Annabeth, Aphrodite herself, or other demigods like Clarisse, Piper, and Katie. Thankfully, he hadn't had to do any scenes with other guys, as Nico and Will had been doing most of those, but he shuddered at the rumours of a threesome with Nico and Jason.

He peered around the corner and saw his cousin pleasuring herself. His mouth and eyes went wide as he mouthed "holy shit!" He fondled his cock through his shorts. He slid his hand into his shorts and started masturbating.

A few moments later, the sound of his masturbating filled the air. Thalia opened her eyes and mouthed "what the fuck?"

Without turning off the water, Thalia got out of the shower and walked towards the noise. Percy's eyes were closed as he pretended not to hear water dripping off her body. Thalia turned the corner, and was shocked to find her cousin jerking off. "What the fuck?" she asked.

Percy's eyes widened. "It, uh, isn't what it looks like?"

Thalia crossed her arms under her tits, and Percy stared unashamedly. "You know," she said with a sultry voice, "You could have just come in."

Percy looked at her in astonishment. "Wait, actually?"

She winked at him. "Why don't you take your clothes off and find out?" Her hips swayed as she walked back to the shower.

Percy hastily took his clothes off and joined her. He stepped into the shower, allowing himself to get wet, as the water trickled down his broad chest. He stood behind Thalia and played with those big tits from behind. His other hand moved between her legs and fingered her. He trailed his fingertips through her thin hair and brushed against her lips before pumping in and out of her.

Thalia reached behind her to grab his hardening meat. Having already had it inside her earlier, she knew what to expect, yet she was still astonished at how big and thick he was. Thalia rubbed Percy's member, stroking it against her hip while he washed the soap suds from her breasts and loins. Once she was clean, she turned around and squatted, putting her head at waist level.

The camera moved to just above and behind Percy's shoulder, giving the viewer Percy's point of view of the busty babe before him. Thalia kissed his engorged head prettily and weighing his hefty nuts in her soft hand. She looked like she was measuring how big of a load he could shoot.

Thalia sealed her wet, warm mouth around the tip of his pecker. She moaned around his length and forced her head further onto his manhood, until she was practically choking on his cock. She opened her eyes and, to her astonishment, saw that she had only managed half of his member!

She shrugged mentally and wrapped a hand around the base of his dick. She stroked the lower half while gradually taking him deeper into her mouth. She kept eye contact with the camera as she finally managed to deepthroat him, gargling her well-endowed cousin's cock. She let his cock slide back out of her mouth, coated in her saliva.

"I bet that's so much better than just your hand," she said. She wrapped both hands around his cock (together there was still a fair bit of exposed shaft before the crown) and tugged his balls into her mouth. She winked up at the camera as she maneuvered first one testicle and then the other into her mouth. She ran both hands up and down his penis.

Thalia remembered that the opening sequence was supposed to involve a blowjob, so she returned her mouth to his cock and forced it into her throat once again. Once it poked against the back of her throat, she bobbed her head up and down his shaft, her spittle coating his dick as she gave him quite the messy blowjob.

With Percy's cock nice and wet, she moved it into the warmth of her bosom. She trapped his meat in between her round, perky tits and moved them up and down, working over his cock. The well-hung stud groaned as she sucked on his head, which was exposed as his cock was just too big for her tits to cover.

She switched back to her mouth, letting out little moans as she licked up his shaft, kissed the sides of his cock, and swirled her tongue over his crown. She cursed to herself when Aphrodite appeared in the steam of the shower through an Iris message; they were already twelve minutes in! She had gotten addicted to the taste of cock so quickly that she had lost track of time.

"You know what would feel even better than my mouth?" she asked the camera, a sultry tone in her voice.

"Yeah?" Percy asked.

"Why don't you put it in my pussy and fuck me?"

She got to her feet and turned around, bracing one of her legs on the ledge once again. Percy kneeled behind her and parted her folds from behind. He gave her flower a few licks and then nuzzled his head in between her thighs, licking deep into her tightness. She was nice and wet for him within a couple of minutes, so he got back to his feet and stood behind her, pulling her off the ledge and flush against him.

Thalia pulled the shower door closed, trapping the camera on the other side. Percy pushed her up against the glass door as he pushed his hips against hers, his cock sliding smoothly into Thalia's pussy. Thalia couldn't help the entirely genuine "Ohhh," that escaped her lips, as he filled her up so well.

Percy went slowly at first, knowing that Thalia had never had a man inside her before. Once she started to get accustomed to the feel of his length and girth, he began pounding into her. Thalia, having become an immortal virgin, was far tighter than any other girl he had been with so far, a list that included Aphrodite.

Percy kissed the back of her neck and fucked her into the door. He was several inches taller, so he had to squat somewhat uncomfortably to do so. Her round breasts were smeared against the glass. Thalia had never felt this pleasure from a woman before, and found herself moaning.

"Oh, Styx Percy, that feels so good right there! Don't stop, please don't stop, make me yours, please, ohhh!" Pleasure crossed her face as she came around his cock. Percy grunted as she lost control, and only the water all around them stopped him from being fried.

Percy smoothly slid out of her wet core, noting the timer that read seventeen minutes. He turned her around into a sensual, toe-curling kiss. "Why don't we move somewhere more comfortable?" he suggested.

There was a cut in the film, during which Percy and Thalia walked through the mansion into a bedroom. "We should do this again sometime," Thalia suggested.

"With or without Annabeth?"

Thalia smiled. "I'm willing to try anything."

"Do you think she'd be okay with that?" he asked, seriously considering it.

"My dad is married to his sister, Percy. Weirder things have happened in the Greek world than polygamy."

Percy couldn't refute that. "Now that we aren't under the water anymore, do you think you could control your orgasms a bit more? The lightning might actually hurt me now."

Thalia blushed. "Of course, you caught me by surprise a bit."

"Are you alright with me going a bit harder?" he asked, opening the door to a lavish bedroom.

"Go for it," Thalia said, crawling onto the massive bed with its pristine white sheets. She bent over, and the camera recommenced rolling as Percy climbed onto the bed behind her.

Percy surprised Thalia by going off script here. He was supposed to fuck her for a few minutes and then come on her face, but as addicted as she had gotten to his cock, he had clearly become addicted with her tight snatch. He kneeled behind her and ate out her pussy from behind.

"Ohh!" Thalia moaned at the surprise intrusion of his wet tongue into her love canal. He tucked his nose into her buttocks, giving her soapy ass a sniff. Thalia rode her hips back against his face, making him motorboat her ass while licking her cunt.

Percy pulled his tongue out and gave her big buttock a warm kiss and a few licks. "Gods, you taste so good."

"Enough talking," Percy's buxom scene partner complained. "Get back to fucking."

Percy was only too willing to comply. He guided his cock back into Thalia's wetness, and once again couldn't help reflecting on just how tight she was. Admittedly, he hadn't fucked any of the longer tenured Huntresses (yet!) but he couldn't imagine a vagina that could massage and caress his cock like hers.[1]

Thalia's eyes rolled back into her head as the big prick filled her gash. The camera focussed on her beautiful face as she bit her lip in ecstasy. Her luscious tits swayed to and fro in time with Percy's thrusts, and she grabbed her big orbs, woman-handling them and squeezing them together for the camera.

She threw her head back and her mouth opened. Her breath hitched as Percy hit an especially deep point in her. She gave silent gasps as Percy drove her over the edge. "Oh Styx, I'm going to come on that big fat cock!"

The camera switched to show Percy's thick manhood pounding her delicious pussy. She bucked her hips back against his, and he responded with a spank to each of her buttocks. Her rear jiggled on that thick cock as the camera once more trailed back to her face.

"Oh fuck, just like that, you're gonna make me come so hard, oh, yes, yes, yes, ohhhhHHH!" She cried out as she came.

Percy slid out of her, noticing the timer at twenty four minutes. This was supposed to be the moneyshot, but this time it was Thalia going off script saying, "I wanna ride that cock" with a sultry lick of her lips.

Later on, they would suggest to Aphrodite that she could just cut it down from there to the actual cumshot, to which the goddess of love had responded, "Cut it out? Are you kidding me? That was the hottest stuff I've ever seen!"

Percy lay on his back. Thalia decided to repay his previous favour before getting on his cock, so she took it into her warm hand and licked up and down his length. Then she took it into her mouth and managed to get it all the way into her throat in only a few pumps. She massaged his tender and very swollen balls.

Thalia let his cock out of her mouth and straddled his hips, her wetness teasing his crown. She slowly inserted him into her, giving out light gasps and moans as she lowered herself onto his throbbing pole until finally their hips met.

Without further ado, Thalia began to buck her hips against him, riding him with the appearance of far more experience than she actually had. Her only experience so far had been on Percy's cock a little earlier. She rotated her hips around his member and then bounced up and down on his cock.

Her perky tits bounced around as she bounced, and Percy reached up to play with them. His coarse fingers trailed lines of fire across her bosom as he palmed both of her breasts and teased her very erect nipples. Thalia leaned forward, letting her breasts hover above Percy's face, and he naturally sealed his lips around one of her hard tips.

The camera focussed on Thalia's firm rear, as Percy grabbed her buttocks and hammered into her. He suckled her lovely bosom, and she gleefully threaded her fingers through his messy hair as he very quickly brought her back to the edge and over it.

Thalia's orgasms were becoming more and more difficult for Percy to ride out without coming with her. She was so warm, so wet, and everytime she came her pussy convulsed tightly around his member. His veiny cock throbbed and twitched.

Percy's cock led Thalia through a chain of consecutive orgasms, with every high being followed by another high. She was hardly able to think, let alone talk, she was so aroused, so she had to make due with moaning incomprehensively and the occasional "So big!" or "Oh gods!"

Just as Thalia thought she could take no more, Percy turned her over and onto her left side. He lay down behind her. The clock, long since forgotten, read twenty nine minutes. Percy pulled her right leg over his and guided his cock back inside of her.

The erotic sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as Percy thrusted into her from behind. Beads of sweat formed on his back and chest, and sparkled in the valley between Thalia's heaving breasts. He reached around her to play with her tits and to run his hands over her thick thighs. He tilted her head towards his and kissed her passionately, as if he had forgotten that they were on camera and he just wanted to make slow, sensuous love to her.

Thalia had never been one for slow and sensuous. At the thirty two minute mark, she rolled back onto him, this time with her back towards him, giving him an excellent view of her booty moving up and down his shaft. Thalia twerked with her big white ass on his cock, with a notable tan line over most of her rear, and Percy took a moment to put his arms behind his head and enjoy the feel of her walls massaging his organ.

Percy worshipped her ass with his hands while she rode his dick. He squeezed and slapped her ass, sliding his fingers along the crack.

Thalia quickly found herself overcome with pleasure once again and fell off of Percy around the thirty six minute mark.

Percy moved on top of her, kissing from her pussy up her heated flesh between her tits and up to her neck. He slapped his stiff tool against Thalia's trimmed landing strip, splattering pre-cum onto her stomach. Then he slid his cock into her, filling her to the hilt. He went in and out of her lane with long, deep pumps, pulling his cock out until only the head was still inside and then filling her to the brim once again with a single, smooth thrust.

Thalia massaged his scalp while he made love to her. He worshipped her body with his hands while peppering her bosom and neck with kisses and tender sucks. Her face was filled with pleasure, something that the camera made sure to pick up on. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat from the exertion.

"Don't stop," she moaned.

Percy had no intentions of doing so. He pulled her legs up over her head, and sucked on the toes of one of her pretty feet. Her knees pressed up against her breasts as he picked up his pace, his hefty balls swinging around as he started to truly pound into her.

They shared a soft, almost loving kiss. "I'm gonna have to ask Artemis to revoke my immortality," Thalia murmured, although with Hephaestus' technology, the camera easily picked it up.

"Won't she turn you into an animal or something?" Percy asked.

"Nah, this cock is a good enough reason to leave the Hunt."

Percy kissed her once again, rubbing her tits under her knees.

"Oh fuck!" Thalia exclaimed. "You're gonna make me come again, I'm gonna come on that dick AGAIIIN, FUCK!" Her hair was even spikier than usual as the air around them crackled.

Percy was able to barely ride out Thalia's orgasm before he pulled out. She instantly got to her knees in front of him and sealed her lips around his cockhead and jerked off his meaty shaft with one hand, squeezing his balls with the other. Percy stood perpendicular to her, so that the camera got a full view of her front and Percy's side, with Thalia gulping down his cock. "Aah, fuck, I'm gonna come baby!" he warned.

She pulled his cock out, saying, "Come for me baby, give me that big load." She put her mouth around his cock just as his balls burst forth, shooting his cum into her mouth. It overflowed her mouth, and a fair amount of his sticky seed spilled onto those big tits.

Thalia swallowed down the remainder of his semen and stared lustfully into the camera as she rubbed the semen onto her tits, and it faded to black.

Hermes and Apollo awkwardly looked at the black screen, each trying to ignore that the other had come three times (four for Apollo) in their pants. Apollo held up his hand.

"That was so hot, bro,

Aphrodite TV rocks!

I want to see more."

"I fucking hate you," Hermes deadpanned. "That wasn't even slightly good."

A light went off in Apollo's head. "Hey, why haven't either of us been contacted for these videos?"

In a surprising bout of logic, Hermes answered, "Why would anyone want to watch us instead of Percy?"


	29. ATHENA 3

Percy was... Well, quite frankly, he had no idea how he had managed to get himself into this problem. He still wasn't entirely sure how, but one thing had led to another and now he was having a 'family dinner' with his and his girlfriend's families.

So he found himself sitting at a long table with his father Poseidon, his step-mother Amphitrite, his mother Sally Jackson (thankfully not sitting near Amphitrite), his step-father Paul, his half-brother Triton, his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, and her mother Athena, father, step-mother, and two sons.

And for some inexplicable reason, Poseidon was hosting. Which meant, of course, that they were in Poseidon's palace in Atlantis. He supposed he understood the reason for a family dinner, given that he and Annabeth were both twenty one years old now and had been dating for around five years, but it was still uncomfortably awkward.

Of course, with Percy's luck the awkward tension between his mom and his step-mom, and between Annabeth's mom and her step-mom, was only the beginning of his problem.

They were roughly half-way through eating some very rare seafoods when a pair of dainty feet fell into his lap, pressing tightly against his crotch.

"What the-" he trailed off, looking under the table to see the feet attached to long, slender legs which stretched to the opposite side of the table...to where Athena was sitting.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, hearing his confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just, uh, spilled some sauce onto my jeans." He belatedly pulled a napkin to cover his lap (and by proxy Athena's feet as well) and gave Annabeth a sheepish grin.

Annabeth smiled fondly and murmured, "Good to see you've still got some seaweed in there."

Percy gave her a strained smile as Athena's bare feet started to rub against his groin. He looked across the table accusingly, where Athena was smirking with a devilish glint in her eyes. Her long, curly black hair descended freely past her bare shoulders. She wore a white sleeveless toga with a steep cut revealing a fair amount of cleavage. Gold bracelets were wrapped around her biceps.

The goddess winked at Percy from across the table, and abruptly his jeans and boxers slipped down to below his knees. Percy gave a soft yelp as her soft feet caressed his bare genitals. Her toes poked against his balls before running up and down his length.

Percy couldn't believe this was happening. Here he was in his dad's home with his dad, his mom, and his girlfriend, and his girlfriend's mom was rubbing her feet against his prick!

Her soft soles rubbed along the length of his rigid cock. Athena lifted her right foot and brushed it against his member. She steadfastly continued eating as she stroked him with her toes. Percy noticed that she had dipped one hand between her thighs, pumping her fingers inside her as his eyes glazed over from the incredible pleasure.

"Mmm, Poseidon," Athena said, not moving her gaze from Percy. "These crab legs are huge, what kind of crabs do these come from?" She ran her toes along his entire length as she emphasized the word 'huge.'

Poseidon smiled proudly as he explained the rarity of giant crabs outside of Atlantis, and how they were specially bred to grow larger and have more meat, while also serving as one of Atlantis' first lines of defense if need be.

Athena stroked Percy with one foot and then the other. She lifted her legs slightly to put her feet on either side of his penis. They enclosed around his shaft. The brunette goddess rubbed up and down his length, stroking him with her elegant arches. Percy marveled at the thrill of his girlfriend's mom giving him a footjob.

"So, Percy," Annabeth's dad said from down the table. "Our daughter's told us so little about you."

"Nothing too bad, I hope," he said nervously, inwardly groaning at the cliche as well as the sensation of Athena pumping her soles along his rigid manhood. Frederick Chase gave a courtesy chuckle. "I mean, what's there to say?"

"Well, what are your hobbies?" the older man inquired. The older man's former lover dipped a second finger between her thighs. A cursory glance under the table showed that she wasn't wearing panties. Her mound was covered by a thin layer of hair.

"Nowadays, mostly sword-fighting and the like. Annabeth's been getting me into some of the Ancient Greek texts as well, and obviously I try and spend as much time as I can in the water."

"What about a job?" Mr. Chase pressed as Athena pressed her soles tighter against the base of his prick.

"Uh," Percy said smartly. "I'm still not totally sure. Maybe something in New Rome, or relating to marine biology, or else something here in Atlantis."

Poseidon interrupted his previous conversation with Amphitrite and Triton to take part in this one. "Well, son, you'd be welcome to any position here."

Percy smiled gratefully as Frederick turned his attention to Poseidon, asking about some of the finer points in Atlantean politics.

Percy's balls tensed up as Athena's feet drove him to the brink. He coughed to get her attention, and made a motion to let her know he was coming. She either didn't notice it or didn't care; regardless she kept pumping his prick furiously.

A few more strokes caused him to completely lose it. His eyes rolled back, as did hers as she rode her fingers to climax. His first jet of come had enough force to hit the underside of the table with a dull noise, thankfully drowned out by conversation. The remained of his semen coated her lower legs and feet.

As Athena came down from her high, she dragged a finger down her leg. She pulled it back up covered in his come and sucked her finger seductively. "Mmm, Poseidon, you must tell your chef that this sauce is delightful!"

Poseidon beamed and promised to do so. Athena continued, "Now if you'll excuse me, I find myself needing the ladies room."

"Of course," Poseidon acknowledged. "Do you need help finding it?"

Athena smiled. "I'm sure Perseus could show me the way. We've got much to speak about, after all."

Percy panicked for a moment before he felt his jeans return to around his waist. He stepped out of his seat awkwardly, trying not to make his flagging erection too obvious. "Of course, my lady."

Annabeth grabbed his hand tightly. "Don't worry, Seaweed Brain, she won't bite." Percy smiled weakly, not so sure that she was correct.

He showed her to the washroom obediently. He made to wait outside for her, but she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in. She pushed him onto the covered toilet seat.

"My lady, I don't understand," he protested.

"I know of your plans to wed my daughter," she said bluntly. Percy looked at her in shock, but hesitantly showed her the ring he had bought for Annabeth. "That'll do," she acknowledged. "Now I already know you love my daughter, but before you marry her, I need to know you can satisfy her."

"This... This is some kind of a trap, isn't it?" he asked.

"Not at all. If it makes you feel more secure, I swear on the Styx never to tell Annabeth about our affair." Even at the bottom of the ocean, Percy could hear the thunder rumbling.

Percy looked at the goddess nervously. "And this is... the only way you'll let me marry her?"

"Yes," Athena affirmed.

Percy was smart enough to know that he had no wiggle room in this. Either he gave in, or she would probably tell Annabeth about their under the table affair, and that would surely drive a wedge between them, at the very least.

Percy nodded shakily. "Okay," he added verbally. "So is there anything specific you want me to do?"

"What do you mean?" Athena asked, taken aback.

"Like make you, ahem, orgasm a certain amount of times or something like that to prove my ability to satisfy Annabeth."

"Oh, er... If we take too long, the families will surely get suspicious. Lets say if you can last ten minutes inside me without coming, and if I come during that time, then you'll be deemed suitable."

Percy suddenly felt much more confident. He was certain he could make Athena come, and he had lasted much longer than ten minutes before with Annabeth.

"Don't get too confident, young hero," Athena said, as if reading his mind. "Lasting ten minutes with a virgin goddess is no easy feat."

Percy gulped as he pulled off his shirt. He unbuckled his belt and lowered his jeans to below his knees. Athena stepped forward and straddled his lap, rubbing her heated groin against his. She pulled up her toga, confirming that she was wearing no panties underneath, and rocked her bare genitals against his rapidly hardening prick.

She pulled her toga the rest of the way up and took it off, revealing her perfectly round tits. Percy practically salivated as he reached out to grasp her orbs. He felt that he could come just from watching them jiggle. They were as tanned as the rest of the body with dark nipples standing out against them.

He pulled her more tightly against him as she continued her grinding. He lowered his head to suck at her breasts, licking and biting at the tender flesh. Athena's hands wandered down his chest and rubbed along his hard shaft slowly.

Percy let go of her chest and gripped her around the waist. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Athena shook her head in the negative. "Not quite yet, hero. Don't you do foreplay with my daughter?"

"Well, yes, but don't we have a time limit?"

"That's true," Athena acknowledged. "But these bracelets adorning my arms aren't just for decoration; they also slow down time for the wearer. Hephaestus and I have done some tinkering to expand it to cover us both. Ten minutes for us will be but a minute for them."

"Oh," Percy said meekly as Athena got off his lap, leaving his cock hanging sadly. She kneeled between his legs and ran a thumb along the ridges of his dick.

"You've got a beautiful cock, I've gotta admit," she said.

She gripped the sides of her large breasts and jiggled her jugs before him. She pressed them around his cock, which seemed to Percy to be swallowed entirely by the two mounds of flesh. She moved back and forth and Percy was filled with pleasure. He watched as his prick moved back and forth and in and out of her tits over and over again.

Athena steadily increased her speed as Percy felt his semen building up within his balls. He felt like they were about to explode when she stopped entirely.

"Please don't stop," he begged weakly.

"Not just yet, Perseus. I don't want to waste a drop of your seed." She pulled her hair back from her face before moving back between his legs. "We'll get to fucking soon, but I need your cock nice and wet first."

Athena wrapped her long tongue around the base of his throbbing erection. She licked the tip before plunging her throat onto the entire of his shaft. Percy wanted to grab her by the hair and throat-fuck her, but she quickly pulled off. Spit dribbled off her tongue and onto his long member. She suckled on his balls one at a time, before squeezing both into her mouth at the same time.

She licked back up his shaft and bobbed her head down his cock once again. She planted her hands on his thighs and impaled her throat onto him several times before she stopped, once again just a moment before he could reach the edge.

She got back to her feet as a timer appeared in the air behind her. She grabbed his shoulders for support and slowly aligned her pussy with his dick. "Wait a second," he argued. "You're not gonna make me come before we fuck?"

"Oh, what's the problem, hero?" Athena mocked. "You can't live up to your end of the deal?"

"Of course I can," he protested. "But the deal was ten minutes inside you, not foreplay and ten minutes inside you."

"Well that's a shame," she said unsympathetically before lowering herself onto him, not letting him argue any further.

He held his breath as her incredibly tight pussy wrapped around his swollen head and the timer started. She let gravity do its work and plunged his prick all the way inside her cunt.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed as he tore through her barrier. "Percy you're huge!" Golden ichor dripped onto his lap for a few seconds before her body healed itself.

Percy had to admit, while Annabeth was tight, her mother was far tighter. Her moist walls clenched around his dick enthusiastically, molding around his member as he stretched her in ways she didn't know were possible.

Athena began to move up and down on his dick. The timer was still under a minute. "You're so fucking tight, my lady!" he groaned as his dick disappeared into her cunt.

"Please," she gasped, "Call me Athena!" The feeling of his prick inside her caused her voice to become a shriek. "Oh gods, if I knew dicks felt this good I'd have given up on my vow centuries ago!"

She picked up speed and Percy watched as her breasts bounced in front of him. He happily applied himself to them, grabbing one while fastening his mouth to the other. "Oh yes, Percy!" she cried in pleasure. "Play with my tits!"

They were two minutes in now. Percy cupped her breasts hard and buried his face between them. His hips moved in rhythm with hers as they both got used to the incredible feelings the other causing.

Percy continued to molest her tits as the minutes wore on. Athena ran her hands through his tousled hair as she bounced on top of him. Around the five minute mark she decided to change the positions, kneeling on the floor in front of him and wiggling her ass at him.

Percy slipped back inside her from behind, going deep inside her. He knew he only had five more minutes to make her come, but he was already using all his concentration to not blow prematurely. His hands lavished attention onto her ass, slapping them until his handprint was left on her cheeks.

Her ass seemed to bounce as he rode his hips against hers. He couldn't help but notice that her ass was much bigger and thicker than Annabeth's. Consequentially, it was also less firm, though Percy could certainly see the benefits of both.

He looked at the timer. Only three minutes left. Shit.

He stopped worrying about not coming and instead fucked her as hard as he could, hammering into her without any regrets. He could feel her tensing under him, her gasps becoming breathier and more frequent, and knew she was close.

Sure enough, her loins erupted around his with about a minute and a half left. Her pussy muscles clenched around him as she screamed wildly from her first ever dick-induced orgasm.

Percy didn't slow his pace as the timer neared completion and actually managed to drive Athena to another orgasm almost immediately after, only moments before the timer went off. "Gods of Olympus!" she yelled as she came again so soon after the first.

Percy felt his balls tense up as he approached the edge again. "Athena, I'm going come!"

"Pull out!" she demanded. "I want to taste it from the source this time!" He did so and she turned around back onto her knees. She suckled his balls briefly before impaling her mouth onto his dick again. She took him all the way into her throat as she sucked his dick.

After only a few seconds of this she felt his groin tighten. She massaged his balls as she kept him deep in her throat, swallowing every last drop of his tasty seed. She finally pulled off him with a wet plop.

"Your dick is amazing," she said, gazing admirably at the phallus in question.

Percy felt his cheeks heat up. "Yes, well... Am I allowed to keep courting your daughter?"

"Of course," she said agreeably. "Although you're certainly welcome to visit my temple whenever you want."

Percy gawked at her. "Er... right. We'll see."

He led her back to the dining hall in silence. His father's voice boomed across the room, "I hope you were able to find the washrooms alright?"

Athena smiled a secretive smile. "Yes, your son is quite the skilled navigator."

Percy coughed as he sat next to Annabeth once more.

Barely ten minutes had passed before Athena's feet returned to his lap. A minute later she excused herself once again, apparently needing to return to the bathroom.

She claimed to have already forgotten the rather complicated route to the washroom, and once more needed Percy as a guide. The demigod split the walk glaring at her and watching her hips.

"What is it this time?" he asked impatiently as they neared the washroom.

"I just want to make sure that that wasn't a one-time fluke," she said innocently, batting her eyes at him. Percy sighed as they reentered the bathroom.

It was a long meal, punctuated by Athena's bathroom visits every half hour or so. By the end, Percy found himself quite amiable to the idea of another family dinner.


	30. KATIE 3

Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals

Katie Gardner

Katie was kneeling in her garden humming. Now this was not unusual for a daughter of Demeter, but the odd thing was Katie wearing a skirt as she tilled the soil and nurtured the seed. She would usually be wearing an old pair of jeans she didn't mind wrecking, but today she just forgot and here she was playing in the soil in a skirt. She didn't even sense someone was approaching her from behind til she felt their hands on her ass. She turned and was ready to stab them with her trowel when she found it was just Percy.

"You scared me Percy. Don't sneak up on me like that" Katie said.

"Sorry Katie, but when I saw you luscious ass I couldn't help touching it" Percy said as he stroked Katie's derriere.

Katie cooed as Percy continued to rub her rump. Damn, he had such good hands.

"Percy, if you keep doing that I won't be able to get any work done" Katie said panting slightly.

She felt her juices pooling in her panties and knew she was getting turned on.

"All work and no play Katie" Percy whispered bent down with his mouth by Katie's ear.

Katie shivered as Percy's hot breath tickled her earlobe. She pushed her ass back into Percy's pelvis feeling his cock in between her cheeks. Percy reciprocated this by moving one his hands from her ass to sneak under her shirt she was wearing and cupped one of her bra covered breasts.

"Oh Percy" Katie moaned.

"Feel good?" Percy asked as he grounded his groin into Katie's ass.

"Yes, oh gods, don't stop" Katie groaned as she rubbed her ass harder against Percy.

Their grinding soon got too much for them and Percy used his free hand and yanked down Katie's panties and fingered her gushing hole.

"Fuck Percy, I'm already wet enough. Just stick that damn trident in me" Katie demanded.

Percy chuckled as he loosen his pants and dropped them. He freed his cock and teased her a bit more by rubbing his bulbous head against the entrance to Katie's opening. Katie moaned with frustration and thrusted back her hips wanting Percy's piece of meat inside her only for him to pull away out of her reach. Finally Percy obliged and shoved his entire length into Katie.

"Oh fucking yes!" Katie squealed.

Percy pumped in and out as Katie moaned and groaned. She was squeezing the soil under her hands fisting it tightly.

"Such a tight pussy Katie. You always have a tight pussy" Percy grunted.

Katie smirked as she squeezed her cunt muscles around Percy.

"Fuck!" Percy swore since he almost lost his load due to that action.

They continued their fucking til Percy spewed his seed into Katie's cunt. Percy pulled out and spun Katie around and pushed her down. Katie's eyes were still glazed over from her orgasm. Percy took the chance and peeled off Katie's shirt and bra. He took off his shirt too and laid on top of Katie and kissed her. They continued to make out, as Katie's back got dirty.

Once hard again Percy slipped his cock back into Katie's used cunt again. She groaned loudly as she was once again filled by Percy. It was a feeling she knew she'd never get tired of. Feel Percy stretch her so deliciously. Her cunt was made for Percy's big cock.

Percy worked his member in and out of Katie driving her back deeper and deeper into the soil. His hands was on either side of her head in the soil too gripping it with every couple thrusts.

Katie had her lags spread and bent at the knees. Her toes was gripping the blades of tearing them out as each of her orgasms passed through her. Her juices were flowing out of her cunt and into the soil drenching the earth.

Oh fuck, we're doing it in the garden, I can't believe how fucking turned on I am right now. I've never been this damn horny any other time we've fucked. I guess I love being fucked in the garden Katie thought.

With a final thrust Percy spewed his come inside Katie's cunt. He laid there panting on top of Katie as she was trying to regain her own breath. She had a few monster orgasms before Percy came.

"That was damn amazing" Katie said.

"Yeah, it was" Percy said with a nod.

"Hey Percy" Katie said.

"Yeah?" Percy asked.

"You can help me in my garden any time" Katie said.

"With pleasure" Percy said.

End


	31. RENYA 4

Percy Jackson was spunky. Mischievous. Loud-mouthed. Reckless. Stubborn. Defiant.

Or, in short: Everything a good omega should not be. It was painfully obvious that Percy Jackson was not a Roman omega; Roman omegas knew their place. Percy? Well, he knew where he saw his place. At the head of it all. In the lead, taking charge and saving the day.

All qualities a good Roman omega would never dare displaying. Roman omegas, over all the centuries, had always been the good little house-keepers. Sweet, docile things that said 'Yes, alpha' and were all too willing to obey. Roman alphas, always ones to be in charge, were pleased by that.

Well, most Roman alphas were. Reyna, personally, found herself rather bored by that. What good was submission if it only came because the other had never been taught anything else? Reyna wanted her omega to submit to her out of his own free will, because he deemed her worthy of his submission. She genuinely didn't understand the appeal in having an omega submit to her simply because they were an omega and she was an alpha. There should be more to it.

And oh, oh, was she impressed by Percy Jackson. He wasn't just ridiculously pretty, with those silken, messy black hair that just looked far too tug-able for pulling the boy into kisses or pushing his head down to do other things, those sea-green incredible eyes that Reyna yet had to count all the shades of green and blue that were in them, those long, long legs that seemed to go on forever, that toned torso with the impressive six-pack, those pink, kissable lips that always seemed to be tugged into a mischievous grin of sorts and not to forget that utterly perfect, heart-shaped butt of his. So yes, Percy Jackson was ridiculously pretty and Reyna was by far not the only alpha to notice once the omega entered New Rome. It was when the boy opened his mouth that most alphas had started to sneer at him. The boy didn't back off from anyone, no matter if they were omega, beta or alpha, he openly argued with Octavian instead of bowing his head and obeying the alpha.

He had no sense of boundaries, of social norms and unspoken rules.

It had intrigued Reyna from the first moment she laid eyes on him. And that interest only grew the longer she got to know Percy. She ended up aiding the crew of the Argo II, putting her trust into this extraordinaire omega – and he did not disappoint. Percy was an omega, a fighter, a hero.

He was absolutely anything that Reyna could ever want from an omega. He was pure adventure and excitement and temptation. So stubborn and cheeky and strong-willed. Reyna knew it would be the highest honor to have this omega submit to her willingly. To tame the stubborn sea.

"Uh. So... I found a bronze-puppy in front of my door and I was wondering if it's from you?"

Reyna turned some, a slight grin on her lips as she took in the adorably confused omega. The war had been over for a year now and Reyna had gotten to know Percy rather well by now. Two weeks ago, Percy had moved to New Rome to start college. Reyna knew that this was her opportunity. The past year, they all had been so busy rebuilding and repairing and rekindling. Not to mention mourning their losses. It had neither been the time nor the place to think of courting; not to mention, she wanted to get to know her chosen omega beyond 'gorgeous and cheeky' first. Which she had, over the past year. They had become friends, all nine of them had become friends, but what she saw in Percy was the potential for far more than friendship. Still, even as Reyna's mind was made up months into the repairs, she knew it still wasn't time. Percy was living in New York and helping the repairs of Camp Half-Blood, while Reyna was living in New Rome and helping the repairs of Camp Jupiter. Now. Now was the time. Now that Percy was living in New Rome, now that the repairs were basically all done, now that she had the friendship, trust and respect of the omega.

"His name is Aes. I asked Leo to make him for you", confirmed Reyna gently. "You said you're missing Mrs. O'Leary, since you sent her with Jason so he could travel around faster during his mission to build the temples of the gods. I thought you might like the company. Do you...?"

Aurum and Argentum, the golden hound and the silver hound that Reyna owned, sat up straight as the omega entered their territory. They tilted their heads curiously, knowing their mistress cherished this one and that he was always welcomed here, both dogs having grown fond of Percy's presence over the past months too. Not to mention the pup he was carrying. A metal dog, just like them, but in pup-size and made of bronze. The awkward little thing whined in Percy's arms.

"He's adorable", mumbled Percy with a blush, caressing Aes' head. "Aes, huh? That's cute."

The puppy whined and pushed its head up against the caress. It was made of bronze but with the same red eyes as Aurum and Argentum. Smiling at his puppy, Percy lifted him up some to look him in the eyes. Another thing that Reyna had fallen for about Percy. Percy was... unorthodox when it came to pets. He owned a hellhound, who was currently carrying Jason Grace through the states on his promised mission of building temples for minor gods, and a skeleton cat, who was living with Percy's mom and stepfather in New York. Percy had taken to Aurum and Argentum too, in the past months. Most of the Seven took to staying over at the praetors' house whenever they had been in New Rome to help the Romans with rebuilding and more than once, Reyna had walked in on Percy playing with Aurum and Argentum whenever the omega was here. So since Percy was missing his own dog and his home and was feeling pretty lonely in his dorm room at college, Reyna had thought that a puppy might be the perfect first courting gift.

"How was your day?", asked Reyna curiously, motioning for him to join her on the couch.

Percy eagerly crawled onto the couch with her, sitting decidedly closer than was protocol between an unmated omega and an unmated alpha. He leaned into her warmth some, Aurum and Argentum adjusting to sit with their paws on Percy's calves. He smiled as he reached one hand out to caress both their heads gently, his other arm still curled around the pup on his chest.

"Exhausting. Annoying. Draining", muttered Percy, leaning against the backrest of the couch in a way that bared his neck temptingly. "It was pretty shitty, until I returned to my dorm and found this adorable little guy waiting for me eagerly. It was... nice, coming home to someone greeting me. I hadn't realized just how much I missed that. Which is pathetic, considering it's only been like two weeks now that I have been living here..."

"It's not pathetic", chided Reyna gently, reaching a hand out to caress Percy's cheek. "You're an omega who uprooted from his pack. You've barely had contact with anyone since classes started, because you're so busy with getting used to college. That's not healthy for an omega, regardless of how strong he is. Hence the pup. To make you feel less lonely and help you get settled."

"Thank you", smiled Percy softly, leaning into her touch. "You... You've been a great help since I moved here, you know? I mean, Frank and Hazel try too, but... they are..."

"So enthralled by their omega?", offered Reyna amused. "I know. I live with them."

That got her a laugh from Percy and she really loved that sound. After Leo had come back from the dead, Frank and Hazel had been tripping over each other in their eagerness to court Leo and ensure that the omega would never leave them again. The three were disgustingly cute.

"Yeah, that", confirmed Percy with a small smile. "And it gets kinda old real fast. All that lovey-dovey behavior... Anyway, thanks. For everything. Especially this cutie."

"You're... welcome", replied Reyna softly, hand slipping down from Percy's cheek to rest on his neck, making the omega shudder. "But... But he is not just a regular gift, Percy."

"He's a courting gift", hummed Percy, caressing Aes beneath his chin.

"...Yes?", nodded Reyna a bit surprised, eying the omega in front of her.

"What?", chuckled Percy as he raised his eyes to look at her with a crooked grin. "This is an automaton, a very detailed one with a lot of... thought and work put into. Sure, Leo made it and not you, but you thought it up. And Leo might be a genius engineer and builder, but even he wouldn't be able to create something so magnificent within less than a week. Not to mention that he... has personality, which suggests a spark of life given from a god. Which means you must have asked Leo to build him... months ago. He's far too special to just be a random gift, Rey. I'm not an idiot."

"Venus", supplied Reyna, confusing Percy for a moment. "The goddess who put a spark of life in, even though Vulcan was very... displeased by her request. But it seems Lady Venus is very fond of you. And I know that you're not an idiot, Percy. You're very special. Which is why I'd like to court you. I wanted to do so for a while, but I also wanted to give both of us enough time to get to know each other and... for it to be the right time. Now, we live in the same city and the rebuilding of the city is basically done, which means we would have the time and the proximity to go on dates. If that is something you might like. I like you very much, Percy. You're everything I want in a mate."

"I wouldn't be here if I were opposed to it, would I?", asked Percy a little amused.

"Please, as much as I enjoy your playfulness, please be serious for a second", requested Reyna.

Percy sobered up some, nodding slowly. "You're right, sorry. Yes, I want to go out with you. You were... one of my strongest pillars in the past months, Rey. I know I can rely on you. You're strong and impressive and you're not so stuck-up like nearly all Roman alphas are, which is nice. I'm used to alphas growing impatient with me, thinking I should mind my place, thinking that I'm out of line for having my own damn mind. You're always... interested in what I have to say, you respect my choices. You stood up for me becoming praetor, even though I'm an omega. I feel... valued by you. And that's... that's very important for me. This little guy? Final tipping point, really. Because damn, that is the most thoughtful and adorable and amazing courting gift I could ever imagine."

"So you will allow me to court you?", whispered Reyna with a smile, slowly leaning in.

Percy grinned as he met her half-way for a very brief, innocent peck. "Yes, alpha."

/break\

Gifts got less expensive but no less thoughtful. Blue-dyed chocolate and roses. Cute stuffed toys. Comfortable, fluffy clothes when Percy was near his heat and Reyna knew he'd need something comfortable and something good for nest-building. One time, she even cleared his schedule for him because she noticed he was growing antsy and depressed from missing his parents so he could go to New York for a weekend. And even though Reyna insisted on paying for most dates, there were still enough where she allowed the stubborn omega to pay for them too.

Sealing the deal came nearly natural to them both and to all of their friends around them. Absolutely no one was surprised when Percy showed up with a mate-mark on his neck, showing it off proudly.

But when, a month later, Percy showed off his sapphire-blue collar just as proudly, there was more than just surprise all over New Rome. That any alpha had managed to force this stubborn, bratty omega into submission?! Oh, what a proof of strength from their praetor, indeed!

Percy scoffed at it but he didn't have half a mind to correct or argue with them. His alpha didn't need to force him into submission. She had earned his submission. By being patient, understanding, kind, gentle and yet still firm. She knew when Percy needed her to take charge and be his alpha, but she also knew when he needed the space and freedom. She didn't control his life, she controlled him in the bedroom, yes, when they both wanted it. She respected him and thus, she deserved his respect. Unlike those backward alphas who thought omegas should obey just because they were omegas. No. Percy wore his alpha's collar with pride, even though Reyna had told him that he wouldn't have to wear it in public – many alphas insisted on that, on showing their claim publicly – but that only made Percy want to wear it. To rub it into those other alphas' faces.

Not to mention, it had been a slow process. The courting, the dating, the making out. The mating, the sex and then the submission. Step by step. They started slow, worked their way up. They made sure to be on the same page on their kinks, on what they expected from each other. It was perfect.

Reyna was perfect.

Not only was the Latina breathtakingly beautiful, with her pitch-black eyes and her long black hair framing her body like the dark aura of a goddess. Curves at all the right places, not just the soft ones of a woman with her impressive rack and her hips, but also the curves of training for years. No, Reyna was so brilliant, she seemed to understand Percy so well. She knew exactly what Percy needed when. And she was so good at accepting what he needed.

"How have my boys been while I was gone?", asked Reyna as she entered the house.

She only paused for a moment when Aurum and Argentum weren't the only ones to greet her at the door. She smiled gently, caressing first her two metal hounds and then her precious omega, ruffling his hair affectionately. He loved her for it. When she had first given him the collar, because it was a very old tradition to Romans, she had even told him that he wouldn't have to wear it in public. Yet Percy wore it with pride. And... he wore it for more reasons than that. He had been afraid at first, felt like a freak or like he was betraying all that he stood for when he accepted it and asked for more. After all, he was always posing as the strong leader, the unbending omega. Reyna was the one to assure him that just because he was a strong omega didn't mean he shouldn't get to submit and lean onto his alpha. She also had made it abundantly clear that he needed to be honest with her, about what he wanted, and she needed to be able to be honest with him. So when he had asked her, hunched over, making himself look smaller, awkwardness and nervousness rolling off of him in waves, if she would be opposed to pet-play and her only reaction had been a gentle reassuring smile and the promise to give it a try, he had been overwhelmed. They had done some role-play before then and it felt good, but it wasn't enough. The wars, especially Tartarus, had left their scars on Percy's soul and sometimes, he just wanted to forget. Forget that he was Percy Jackson, forget that he had indeed forgotten who he was, forget the wars and Tartarus and the six months of homelessness and memory-loss, forget all the losses he had endured over the years, forget the abuse from his first stepfather and bullies and monsters. After the first couple of more playful role-play, Percy had started to read into it, had started to fantasize into that direction. And he had found that he really enjoyed playing her puppy. It allowed him to detach himself from, well, himself. Though he only requested it when he was feeling very overwhelmed by something, or in times where his nightmares and PTSD were acting up badly. Today, he had a run in with a kid who was in awe and stared at Percy like some hero, telling him how he wanted to be just like Percy. Percy hated that. That kids aspired to have a life like him. That young, impressionable demigods thought that being a hero was glamorous and shiny and awesome. It wasn't. Your friends die, you go through pain and hardships and there is loss all around. All Percy had wanted was to curl together somewhere safe, so he had returned home and decided to wait for his alpha to make him feel better.

"How's my most precious puppy?", purred Reyna teasingly, tilting Percy's head up.

Percy whined softly as he pushed up into her hand. Chuckling, Reyna led the way to the living room after kicking off her shoes and shedding her jacket. She got comfortable on the couch and placed the large, fluffy pillow next to her on the ground, patting it. Percy eagerly curled together on it, resting his cheek against her leg. She curled her fingers into his hair and started playing with it, while Aurum and Argentum laid down on either side of Percy, protective of their 'pack member'. Aes yelped high-pitched before crawling into the space between Percy's legs and his arms, curling together like the happy pup he was. Reyna smiled amused down at the puppy-pile at her feet.

"Good omega", praised Reyna gently, caressing Percy behind the ear. "You're such a good dog mommy, Percy. Your pup adores you so much, my precious. You're such a good puppy, Percy."

Percy sighed contently as he went basically slack under her caress and her praise. He hugged Aes closer, prompting his pup to whine happily and lick his hand a little. Honestly, he had kind of started seeing Aes as his pup. For now, it was a good substitute, because personally he thought he was a bit too young for cubs of his own just now. For the next couple of hours did they just stay contently together on the couch like that, with Reyna caressing him and praising him every now and again while Percy just sat there and basked in it all, content to be Reyna's 'good boy'.

"Come, Percy, time for my little bitch to be more than just a good boy", purred Reyna.

Percy's breath hitched. Being a 'good boy' was only part of his role. He wasn't just a puppy, he was the pup's mommy and he was Reyna's personal little bitch. It only added to the illusion of not being Percy Jackson. He eagerly made his way to their bedroom on all four, hastily shedding his clothes and crawling onto the bed to sit on all four, with his butt raised high in invitation. It was his favorite kind of sex, when he played Reyna's bitch and she would pretend to breed him. Both knew it was only part of the game, since he was on contraceptives and both agreed to still wait with the babies.

"Oh, such a good omega, presenting yourself like that for breeding", purred Reyna pleased.

Every single praise from her made him shudder in pure pleasure. He could feel himself already growing wet, hole clenching hungrily on nothing. He gasped strangled as two fingers slipped into his hole, scissoring him fast and good. Percy howled out, whining gently for her attention.

"Is my little bitch that eager?", taunted Reyna playfully, earning herself another whine.

Laughing a bit amused, Reyna pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her impressive, hard alpha-cock. As she eased her way in, she wrapped her fingers around his already leaking cock, gently caressing it and jerking him off very slowly, in a stark contrast to her hard, vigorous fucking.

"Such an eager little bitch", whispered Reyna into his ear, licking it and catching the earlobe between her teeth. "Want to be a good little puppy? Want to be bred nicely, mh? Like a good bitch?"

Percy whined pleadingly, baring his neck for his alpha and that was it. She bit down, right above the mate-mark she had left there months ago, biting down hard while her knot swelled up inside of Percy to lock them together. Percy came with a broken whimper on his lips, collapsing beneath her. She carefully maneuvered them to lay side by side, Percy's back against her chest.

"Good omega", praised Reyna lovingly. "Such a good little puppy."

"Thanks, Rey", panted Percy, angling himself to bare his neck to her again.

"Okay", nodded Reyna slowly. "So... Want to talk about it, Perce?"

She was running her fingers along Percy's torso, playing a bit with his nipples and tracing his torso while he leaned into the touch greedily. "I'd... I'd rather not. Can we just cuddle for now?"

"Anything you want, mi amor", assured Reyna as she kissed him. "Anything you need."

Percy had a soft smile on his lips as he drifted off, because he knew those words to be true.


	32. PIPER 4

ANNABETH'S CABIN,  
Percy entered Annabeth cabin he could see Annabeth wearing transparent night gown, She slowly walked towards him and Started to kiss him,

"where is Piper?" Percy asked, Piper and Annabeth are now roommates,

"she is with jason, we are alone for the rest of day" Annabeth said, she slowly walk towards Percy understood what she upto and he is upto same but he decided to tease her,

"someone is eager" Percy teased, Annabeth moved over. The daughter of Athena looked down at Percy with the transparent night gown hugging around her ample curves. Her breasts strained from the other end of the night dress to show she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Annabeth's hard nipples stuck out. The gown flipped to show her flat stomach and wide hips. A black thong came down to cover her hips, with only the smallest amount of material covering her crotch. A pair of sheer stockings.

"Oh, are you?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Annabeth said, placing her stocking clad foot on Percy's erect cock and rubbed it up and down. The blonde beauty started to rub his crotch up and down with the point of her foot.

Percy groaned, feeling his lover's foot grind against his thick manhood. It pulsed underneath Annabeth's foot for a moment. The daughter of Athena ran her toes up and down his thick throbbing manhood.

"by the god's, you're so good," Percy groaned. "Why don't you suck my cock? I'm sure you'll be well fed there"

"I thought you'd never ask," Annabeth said, giggling for a moment. Her hand wrapped his ten inch hard cock and pumped the manhood. His crotch rose into her hand.  
Annabeth's tongue swirled around the head of his thick manhood. The blonde applied a series of hot kisses onto the manhood. She loved the way it twitched near her mouth. Annabeth looked up and looked him directly in the eyes.  
Percy grunted when Annabeth pushed her lips around his cock. The beautiful demigoddess took his cock into her mouth with a loud slurping sound. She resembled a high class-whore when pushing her mouth deep down her throat. Annabeth bobbed deep down and took Percy's cock deep into her throat.

"Oh, really, it's really good," Percy said, closing his eyes and grabbing the back of Annabeth's head. "I love fucking your mouth."

Annabeth slurped hard on his cock. The ten inch thick manhood twitched into her mouth. The beautiful demigoddess tried to get him deep inside her mouth.  
Twenty minutes of intense slurping caused Percy's cock to start twitching in her mouth. Annabeth pulled back from him, not allowing him to cum in her mouth.

"Annabeth," Percy said, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"You know you want it," Annabeth said, licking her lips. "You want to fuck my tits, don't you?"

Annabeth pulled off her night dress to reveal her ample and firm tits. Percy growled and pushed his thick cock against the edge of her cleavage. He plunged between her breasts and started to rut in and out of them.

"Oh, yes, fuck my tits!" Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs, with Percy hanging onto them. "Fuck me so hard!"

Percy did as she asked. The warmth of her large breasts wrapping around his cock caused him to twitch deep inside her. Pretty soon he would cum all over her face and tits. Percy held onto her. Annabeth could feel a warmth start spreading between her body at the thought of being covered in Percy's cum. The daughter of Athena grabbed her globes and squeezed them.

"Cum for me, cum for me so hard!" Annabeth yelled.  
Percy slid in and out of her cleavage. The contents of his balls trickled out. One more thrust and the contents of his balls spilled onto Annabeth's tits and face. Percy coated Annabeth in his cum.  
Annabeth closed her eyes, feeling the hot cum spill over her. Her skin glowed from the impact of the cum. Percy rode out his orgasm to the end point.

"So good," Percy said, turning over. Percy squeezed Annabeth's ass, before pulling back her thong to reveal a dripping hot and tight hole.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out," Percy said, growling. He pushed against her and almost slipped inside. Percy stopped and grabbed Annabeth's swinging tit to squeeze it.

"Oh, I hope so, baby," Annabeth said, the sensation of Percy's questing figures working underneath her nipples. He squeezed them. "Go ahead and put your big, thick cock inside my tight little pussy."

Percy took a few minute tour of his lover's body. He caressed pretty much every single curve she had. Each of these caresses caused Annabeth's eyes to close. Percy gripped the underside of her breast. Her breasts, ass, hips, and legs all gave him an enjoyable feeling. He wanted nothing better than to push his thick rod inside her body.

"Patience, Percy." Annabeth said. Percy decided to wind her up to massage the smooth and milky flesh underneath his fingertips. The breathing of the daughter of Annabeth encourage.

Annabeth thought this to be torture. Torture which made her feel wonderful beyond all belief granted, but still, torture was torture. Percy's fingers warmed her up. A couple of times his cock head came close to entering inside her.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs. In response to Percy's eager actions, she pushed her hips back to get some traction. "Please, I need it, and I need it now."

Percy smiled and continued his tour over her body. He really was going to make Annabeth beg for it. Her soft curves molded around his hands. Percy cupped her ass and grinded up against her opening. The magnificence of her could not be stated enough. The juices flowed freely the closer Percy became to penetration. He almost reached the edge. Sensations would bring him to an amazing height.

Percy lost all sense of sanity. Annabeth tormented her to the edge. Seconds before she begged again, Percy moved in for the kill. An orgasm nearly caused her to die of pleasure.

"Good things come to good little girls who wait," Percy said. His firm grip remained on her hips and thrusts buried deep into her body. "Deep underneath that sweet face, you're nothing, but a kinky little bitch who can't get enough of my cock."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Annabeth yelled. "I'm you're Slut....just take your big cock and beat the hell out of my pussy! Please Percy, I can't fucking stand not having your cock inside me, stretching me all to hell. Oh god, wreck me!"  
She could get pretty vocal. Percy took her words as encouragement and held on for leverage. He pulled almost all the way out of her and slammed into her. The force of these hard thrusts resulted in a marvelous effect. Annabeth's large breasts jiggled with each thrust. Percy caught her.

"Those slutty tits," Percy said, leaving his words hanging enough. The words hung as much as her tits, which Percy cupped in his hand. "They're mine....always, and forever."

"Yes, there are yours... my tits are yours forever," Annabeth panted hard. Percy roughly graped her funbags

"Yes, your big tits are mine, just like your pussy is!" Percy growled, he nipping on the back of the neck of Annabeth. "Just think, now I'm marking you...do you like that, Anna...?"

"Yes, baby, fucking fill me up with your cock and grab my tits," Annabeth moanamed hard, eyes and mind both clouded over with an insane amount of lust. "They belong to you, baby, they all belong to you!"

Percy took complete dominion over Annabeth's funbags and gave them a squeeze. He really knew what could get her going and what got her cumming.

Annabeth closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Percy's hands all over her tits. He molded them into her hands. His fingers caressed them in all of the right places. Percy appreciated the ample flesh in his hands, giving it more squeeze. Her pussy squeezed him back in response. The demigod's balls started to fill up.

"Cum for me," Percy said. He could feel her pussy clenching him "And it will be my turn."  
Percy's fingers brushed against Annabeth's hot nipples. Her hips squeezed and relaxed him. The hot blonde demigoddess's screams continued. They weren't coherent.

"Look how hard you're cumming," Percy said. "You're really getting off on my hard cock pounding into you, aren't you?"

Annabeth continued to pant in pleasure with Percy's thick cock shoving into her dripping twat. The blonde experienced Percy's hands all over her to bring her to the edge of pleasure. Percy slid deep inside Annabeth.

"I can feel you in my stomach," Annabeth panted. "Put all of your cum in there....all of it!"  
Percy squeezed Annabeth's nipples hard, and thrust even harder. Her pussy closed around Percy's thick cock the more. Percy groaned to feel the sensation in his balls. He rode her all the way to an amazing orgasm. A twitch in his cock put him on the path to cumming inside Annabeth.  
The first blast of hot cum fired into Annabeth's body. The beauty experienced Percy's thick cum filling into her body. Each hard thrust brought more and more cum inside her body.

Percy pulled completely out of Annabeth and watched his handiwork leak out of Annabeth's dripping pussy. He turned Annabeth around and smiled.

"Do you have one more round in you?" Percy asked, giving Annabeth's tits a nice squeeze to get her attention.

"Depends," Annabeth said, grinding her pussy against Percy's cock and pushing her over the top of him. "Do you?"  
Percy smiled and pushed Annabeth on top of his erect cock. The pleasure of the blonde increased the deeper she pushed down onto Percy. Her tight cunt muscles flexed around him and released his cock.

"Yes, always for you," Percy said, slapping her on the ass. Annabeth moaned with Percy slapping her again.

Percy closed her eyes, experiencing more enjoyment from Percy's thick cock inside her. Her glorious breasts bounced up and pushed into Percy's face.

"You're just asking for it, aren't you?"

The Daughter of Annabeth didn't have a chance to ask Percy what she was asking for. Her answer had been given when Percy buried his face between her. Annabeth wrapped her hands around him and panted. Percy took her tits, and motor-boarded the hell out of them. This action prompted Percy to ride up and down on her.

"Yes, blow on my titties, suck them, bite them, take them, take my tits!" Annabeth yelled, anticipating how Percy would make the best of this situation and enjoying every single second of it.

Percy enjoyed her warm, soft, tits pushed into his face. The glorious flesh found its way into Percy's mouth. The buffet was almost too much. His balls grew heavier.

Annabeth made sure not to allow Percy's head to leave the area between her breasts. Each little love bite and suck on her breast resulted in a miniature orgasm spreading through Annabeth's body. The daughter of Athena bounced on his lap, burying his cock into her. More seed for her and more cum to enter her body.

Percy didn't neglect her ass. It got less attention than her large tits, but was never the less extremely lovely as well. Annabeth pushed down onto Percy's thick rod to bury herself down onto his hard rod.

Annabeth came over and over again, moaning in Percy's ear when he sucked on her tits. The gorgeous Blonde kept working him deep inside her dripping hot cunt.

The connection between the two of them, in addition to the heat on their loins. Percy held Annabeth's hips and forced her down onto him.

"Percy, mmm...my tits!" Annabeth said, with Percy's fingers drumming into the inside of her anus.

"No, I'll just settle for your tits," Percy said, giving them a few more parting bites. percy sucked hard on Annabeth's eager nipple. This action resulted in Annabeth coming down cunt first onto Percy's cock. Her wet vice clutched him, anticipating more of Percy's white seed to be spilled inside her womb.  
The Percy could not hold back long with Annabeth's cunt milking him. An orgasm hit his body just as another one hit hers.

"YES!"

Annabeth experienced a burst of pleasure through her loins. The thick contents of his ball sac buried in Annabeth's pussy and straight into her womb.

Percy buried his second load inside her. Annabeth fell forward, with Percy balancing her up. She perched on his lap and Percy's face pressed into her breasts.

"How was that?" Percy asked.

"Perfect," Annabeth said. "But, you know I want more."

"Of course you do, and you'll get more, my little slut," Percy said, squeezing her rear, and letting her slide onto the bed. Annabeth laid back, using her ample melons as a pillow. They both fucked again and fall in each other arm.

OUTSIDE BEDROOM,

Piper was walking the empty halls to her room. She spent an hour with jason, they were dating. When she was walking to her bedroom, she noticed Percy was still there she decided to talk Percy, its been crazy day's jason never fucked her,

As the Daughter of Aphrodite walked, she noticed the bedroom walking towards the bedroom, Getting closer, she could hear familiar grunts and moans. A blush soon formed on daughter of Aphrodite's milk colour pale skin, recognizing such sounds. 'Percy and Annabeth's having sex here is it!' Piper thought herself with a larger blush.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed the sound. Each step she could hear louder moans and dirty talk. She heard the familiar voice of Annabeth. The woman was saying such dirty things it made the chocolate brown haired beauty wet. 'is she and Percy having sex?' She asked herself. Piper has been sexually inactive for month's.  
With a sly smirk, she decided to take a peak on them, Gently opening the door,

what she saw shocked her to the core. She could clearly see Percy pounding Annabeth like a common whore. after a long fuck she could see they fall in sleep. She slowly entered the bedroom.

A TEN MINUTES LATER,

Percy watch Annabeth sleeping in the bed peacefully, Percy paired from the bed without waking her up, he slowly walked to the bathroom he saw light emerge from underneath the door - someone was in there obviously. Percy was about to move on to the toilet on the other side of the camp when he heard a soft moan emerge from the bathroom.

It was definitely a girl's moan, no doubt about it .Percy paused and, very gently, leaned closer to the bathroom door. He could make out heavy breathing on the other side, and then another soft feminine moan. As far as he could tell, it was only one person's breathing and moaning in there.

Now that Percy figured out what was happening on the other side of the door, the temptation was too strong. Percy gently opened the lockless bathroom door and stepped inside. As he expected, it was Piper on her own. She was entirely naked, leaning against the sink with one hand and her other busy between her legs. Her eyes were closed as she was furiously masturbating.  
It was the first time Percy saw Piper properly naked, so he took him time to soak in the view. She was gorgeous. Long chocolate brown colour hair flowing around her delicate beautiful face, beautiful big tits with delectable puffy pink nipples that just begged to be sucked. Flat stomach curving towards a pronounced mound topped by carefully trimmed pubic hair. Long legs that were trembling as she rubbed herself.

Percy closed the door behind him and that's when she became aware of his presence in the bathroom. She jumped and gasped, instinctively covering up her nudity with an arm across her chest and a hand over her pussy. Percy smiled, looking down at his own nudity before locking eyes with her.

"No need to be shy," Percy said, "we're on equal footing here."

"Oh god, I, eh, I'm sorry!" she struggled to find words. Percy thought, 'she run away in embarrassment', but Percy stood in front of the door, blocking her only escape route.

"It's only natural," Percy said, his eyes roaming her delicious body. "Go on, take care of yourself, god knows you need to after tonight watching me fucking Annabeth."  
She remained frozen in place, how the hell he knows she watched she thought herself. and Percy could see confused emotions across her face.

"I just need to relieve myself, and then I'm going to have a shower," Percy said. "You can either finish what you were doing, or go back to your boyfriend jason and hope he takes care of you."

Percy gently moved past her, partially expecting her to bolt the moment she could get past him out the door. But she didn't.

"Or," Percy continued as he lifted the toilet seat and began to relieve himself in the bowl, "you can stick around and join me in the shower, and I'll show you how it can really feel."

Percy had his back to her as he was pissing, and he thought 'he hear the sound of the door opening and closing as she left'. But again, she didn't. Percy finished and closed the toilet seat, not yet flushing, Percy didn't want to risk the noise waking anyone else up.

Percy turned back to Piper and found her still standing at the sink. She'd dropped her arms to her side, no longer covering up her mouth-watering nudity, but she still seemed hesitant and unsure.  
Part of him was sorely tempted to just grab her and have his way with her, but he wanted this to be a conscious choice on her behalf. Piper had to choose to do what she wanted to do. She had to overcome her inhibitions and seize her sexual satisfaction. Percy was not going to force the decision on her.

A second or two passed with them standing there, staring at each other's naked forms. His body reacted to what he saw, his dick slowly hardening, moving up in tune with his heartbeat. Piper noticed that Percy jackson cock is much bigger than jason, the daughter of aphrodite eyes locking on to his shaft. 'Yes', Percy thought you are turning him on, you need to know that. You need to know that he desire you kinda of look Percy giving to her.

After a few more seconds, Percy gently moved to the shower cubicle, and stepped inside, leaving the cubicle door ajar. Percy turned on the water and let the heat slowly permeate the bathroom, steam rising to fill the air. Piper was watching him, not moving. Her mind is at war,

Once the water was properly warm, the son of posiden stepped under the hot stream and let the water soak him. Percy closed his eyes and let the water run over his face and down his body. His ten inch cock stood at full attention now, and he was profoundly aroused. Percy was hoping for a specific outcome, but not sure if the daughter of Aphrodite had the inner courage to take that next step.

Then, as Percy stood there under the shower, he heard the cubicle door close. Percy opened his eyes and turned around, seeing Piper there in the shower with his. His heart leapt, and Percy smiled at her. He reached out to her and Piper stepped in to Percy embrace, her head tilted up to him as she roughly grabbed his head and pulled Percy down for a kiss.

Right, Percy thought, let's show this girl how it's done. Percy kissed Piper fiercely, forcing his tongue in to her mouth, which seemed to take her by surprise but then she melted in to his arms and her tongue met his. Percy wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up with ease, turning around and pushing her against the shower wall, pinning her there with his body weight. She moaned in to his mouth, her arms grabbing his tightly. They kissed for several minutes, bodies pressed close as the shower's hot water gushed over us. Then Percy slowly let her go and eased her on to her feet, his strong hands roaming her gorgeous body.  
Her tits especially were superb, wonderful handfuls of delicious flesh topped by puffed nipples. His mouth wrapped around one nipple and he sucked, nibbled, and licked vigorously as Percy massaged her other breast. Demigod could feast on these tits for hours.

Eventually Percy detached from her breasts and grabbed the shower head. He knelt between her legs and gently moved one leg up, draping it across his shoulder, to give me clear access to her pink pussy. Percy loved the trimmed strip of hair on her mound. With his fingers he gently rubbed her pussy, feeling her body's heat, warmer even than the water flowing around us. He aimed the shower head at her pussy, soaking her snatch and eliciting a gasp from her. Percy wanted to both arouse her further,

Percy slowly rubbed her pussy and slid a finger inside, which provoked another moan from Piper as she grabbed his shoulder to hold herself steady. He alternately fucked her gently with his finger and the shower's hot water until she was thoroughly cleansed and intensely turned on. He quickly put the shower head back in place before returning between her legs, latching his mouth on to her dripping pussy and giving her the same intense treatment he'd given annabeth a few hours earlier.  
She responded as if struck by lightning. She tensed and gasped, then moaned and trembled as Percy tasted a hot rush of salty cum on his tongue. Percy thought 'Damn the daughter of Aphrodite came fast, its taste like a nectar, A part of him wondered how useless Jason was if he wasn't able to get this response from his girl', but Percy quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind and focused entirely on tonguing this delicious girl's tasty cunt, intent on getting a few more orgasms from her.  
After a few minutes Piper came again, she just feel like she went to olymbus and return, jason never did that to her Annabeth is lucky girl she thought herself, a second gush of juices filling Percy mouth, and as Piper shuddered from his oral assault he felt she'd be too tender for him to continue. Percy gave Piper a final tongue-flick over her clit, which caused her to yelp and pull back, before he got up and mashed his lips against hers.  
She seemed to hesitate for a second and Percy realised she'd never tasted herself on a man's tongue, but she quickly relented and kissed him just as passionately.

Percy took one of her hands and guided it to his achingly hard ten inch cock. She wrapped her fingers around his throbbing shaft delicately, she felt the heat pulsing from it, Piper stroking him gently as he made out. , as he was sure he could only last for one of those options,

Percy turned off the shower and carried Percy out of the cubicle. He leant her against the sink, her face to the mirror and her back to Percy. She looked at him through the mirror as he grabbed her sumptuous tits from behind, his engorged cock pressed against her back. He gently bit her earlobe before whispering

"I'm going to fuck you now, and make you my bitch" Percy whispered her hotly, She nodded eagerly with wide eyes and a panting mouth. He stepped back a bit and looked at her backside, deciding he wasn't quite done yet tasting her, as her fantastic ass beckoned him. He knelt behind her and grabbed her asscheeks, burying his face between them. Piper gasped and groaned, holding herself steady against the sink, as his tongue lapped at her wet pussy, all the way up to her tiny puckered asshole. As his tongue flicked over it she didn't recoil, and she figured it would do with some further attention, so he pulled her asscheeks apart and took a bit of time rimming that delicious tight ass, his wet tongue licking and pressing against it.  
Piper's breath became ever more ragged, and when he licked back down to her pussy he discovered she was truly soaking wet and totally turned on. She likes ass-play,  
Finally Percy has the urge to fuck her became too strong to resist, so he got up and rubbed his steely shaft against her ass. With one hand on her hip, he fisted his hard cock and guided it between her legs, making eye-contact with her through the mirror as he did so. Her eyes locked with him as his mushroom head found her opening, and he saw her eyes widen as he pushed in to her tight, thoroughly soaked pussy.  
Piper moaned and had to close her eyes as he pushed all the way in to her. He started fucking her with slow, intense thrusts, pushing her against the sink every time. Percy grabbed her around her waist and breasts with both arms and simply held her up as he increased his pace, roughly slamming is throbbing cock up in to her dripping pussy.

"Oh god yes," she panted hard,  
the demigod pounded her hot snatch, Piper juices oozing around Percy's throbbing shaft, grunts emerging from Piper throat every time Percy slammed his thick phallus in to her tight pussy.

After a good ten minutes of this he felt his arms tire, and he lowered Piper to the ground and pulled out of her. Breathing heavily, she wiped stray strands of hair from her face as she turned around, looking at him expectantly.

"Not done yet," Percy said to her, and she smiled. He sat down on the toilet seat and motioned for her to sit on him. She stepped over, straddling him with her face to him, and slowly eased herself down. Percy's cock missed its target and slid over her asshole as she sat down, ending up at attention up against her ass.

"Oops," Piper giggled, and rose to re-adjust.

"Ever done anal?" Percy asked before she could sit back down. She froze and locked eyes with him, biting her lower lip before gently shaking her head."Let's try,"

"I don't know you are too big" she began, but Percy ignored her. He pushed her away and rummaged through a cupboard, finding a jar of lube that Annabeth and him occasionally used.  
She sat back down on the toilet seat and liberally coated his pulsing manhood with lube, then motioned for Piper to turn her back to him. After a second's hesitation she did and bent over, presenting her wonderful ass to Percy. Once again he couldn't resist and buried his face in her ass, trying to push her tight asshole open with his tongue.  
She moaned and grunted, holding her asscheeks apart for him. As much as he loved rimming this tight little hole, now he wanted to fuck it more, so he scooped two fingers of lube and spread it on her asshole. He pushed one finger in gently, feeling her sphincter resist a bit before relenting. Her ass felt hot and tight around his finger, and he gently fucked her for a bit, sensing her arousal as she pushed back slightly against him.

Percy added a second finger to his first and her ass struggled to accommodate it as first. Percy held her breath as he pushed harder until the second finger slipped in, her ass relaxing around the intruding digits.

"There you go," he said, "my cock is gonna feel great in there."

She giggled between heavy breaths.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Piper said,

"Oh, believe it," Percy said, pulling his fingers from her ass. "i can sense it Piper, you want this as much as I do, dont you piper."

"Yes" Piper replied and straddled him again, her back to him this time. He held her hip with one hand, his other at the root of his throbbing cock, holding it straight up.

"Now, this is entirely up to you, piper" he said, "just ease yourself on top of me, take your time."

She nodded again and reached between her legs to grab his ten inch cock as she lowered herself, aiming it at her tight puckered ass glistening with lube. His swollen head touched her ass and, as she continued to lower herself, pushed against the tight sphincter. It seemed way too big for her but she was intensely focused now and totally committed.

"Breathe," Percy said to her, "let my cock do the hard work."

She relax a bit and exhaled slowly. Right then her ass eased just a bit, which was enough for his thick cock's engorged head to push in and lodge itself firmly in her ass.

"Oh fuck!" Piper exclaimed, she never in the hell she thought that she can take his cock in her ass "it's in!"

"Yes it is," Percy said, she could feel her tight asshole squeezing his thick cock "in your sweet tight ass."

She panted hardly, and concentrated again as she sat further down on Percy. She let out a slow, prolonged moan as his shaft invaded her tight chute. The feeling was astounding, her ass so hot and tight around his ten inch rock-hard cock, her inner walls are perfect grip around the entirety of his thick meat.

"by the gods", she Panted hard said, "so full..." Percy's hands on Piper's hips roughly guided her down as she sat on his pulsating dick, until finally her asscheeks rested on his thighs and the full length of his cock was embedded in her tight, quivering ass.

"There," Percy said, "all the way. You're amazing."  
She smiled and slowly moved back up, him cock emerging from her puckered hole, until only the head was still in. Piper then lowered herself back down, a bit faster this time, her face scrunched up in combined agony and ecstasy.

"Percy... oh my god..." Again she raised herself, and lowered back down, easier this time. And again, and again, as her ass adjusted to his steely rod inside of her.

"We're assfucking!" Piper exclaimed, Percy could sense a wonder in her voice, sitting all the way down on his cock again.

"Let me show you a proper assfucking," Percy said as he grabbed her and stood up, lifting her with his cock still all the way up her ass. He lay her down on the bathroom mat, making sure she was resting on her hands and knees, keeping her ass tight against his hips to ensure his cock remained solidly where it was.  
Once Percy was sure Percy was supporting her own weight,

Percy knelt behind her and moved his hands back to her hips.

"you look damn sexy Piper, its a shame Piper didn't see that" Percy said as she began thrusting in to her ass.

"Oh by the gods Percy, this feels wonderfull" Piper gasped, "yes... oh yes... By the god... oh... oh...dont stop"

Percy is not planning on stopping, he fucked that tight ass steadily, his cock pistoning in to her tight hole, Percy eyes glued to where his cock stretched her puckered hole and filled her forbidden tunnel.  
Percy got in to a great rhythm and felt really, two good strokes every three seconds, his balls slapping against the daughter of Aphrodite's tight pussy.

Percy jackson felt her hands between her legs, rubbing her soaked cunt as Percy fucked her wonderful ass. It wasn't long before she began to tremble again, a new orgasm hitting her as Percy drove his wood in to her moist ass over and over and over.

"Yes... oh god yes... cumming... I'm cumming Percy... yes... yesss... YES!" Piper screamed as she came, shuddering and collapsing on to her stomach as her ass gripped his cock tightly and pulled him down with her.

"Ughhhh... aahh..." she moaned as she trembled in the throes of her orgasm, his cock deeply embedded in her strained ass.  
After a few moments Percy felt her ass relax around his cock, and he began moving again, slowly and intently. She moaned painfully.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard now, Piper," Percy whispered in to her ear, "and then I'm going to cum in your mouth and you're going to suck it all down."

Piper groaned and nodded, and Percy grabbed her arms to hold himself up as Percy started truly pounding her tight ass.

Relentlessly he fucked her ass, hammering her tight hole as mercilessly Again and again Percy rammed his fuckmeat in to her ass, her continued moans serving to spur me on, slamming his cock down in to her over and over.

It took a few more minutes of frantic ass-pounding and then Percy felt his own orgasm approach, a rapidly growing pressure in his balls moving up his hard shaft as he drove it in to Percy's sore ass. Just before his peak would hit he pulled out and forcefully made Percy turn face-up on the floor, moving up to aim his throbbing cock at her face. He had intended to shoot in to her mouth from a distance but the daughter of Aphrodite surprised him as she eagerly moved to gobble up his cock, wrapping her lips around his shaft and rapidly bobbing her head to coax his load from him.  
Percy came incredibly hard, his cock spasming and pulsating in Piper's dirty little mouth, dumping spurt after spurt of hot rich seed in to her mouth.

"Ahhhh yes!" she grunted as she sucked his load out of him, her lips tight around his throbbing shaft as he filled her mouth with cum. As the last waves of his orgasm washed over her she kept on sucking, gentler now, just at the edge of his sensitivity, eagerly milking every last drop from him.

She released his cock from her mouth.

"Fuck... that was... unbelievable," Piper managed to say between heavy breaths.

"Yes, it was," Percy agreed, absently cupping one of her gorgeous tits and playing with the engorged the hard nipple. "We definitely need to do that again."

She turned her head to look at him, bright eyes locking with mine.

"Definitely," she said.

"is't his girl friend has something to say about that" a voice said. They both turned and see Annabeth standing there naked showing off her entire naked body to the world, She slowly walked towards Piper.

"Annabeth...," Piper was about to say something, but Annabeth cut her off with a kiss tasting Percy cum from Piper. The fun continues for the rest of the day.

A/N : so how is the story so far, Any ideas How to make Percy seduce Thalia, please review, Any new girls for percy's Harem.


	33. THALIA 4 AND OTHERS

Piper dumped Jason, now she and Percy is dating, well the weirdest part she is dating Percy with two other woman's, she love Percy more than anything, she would do anything for him, Now she is with Percy and Clarisse.

"you know Clarisse, i never thought you would fall for someone," Piper said to Clarisse. Clarisse smiled.

"even, i thought you never dump Jason for Percy, maybe you dump Percy for someone, then again you are nothing but a whore, who loved to fuck," Clarisse replied with a smile,

"i would never dump Percy, he is mine, and i am his" Piper said. Percy wonder what happened to them, they started to worship him and his cock, he dont complain about it.

"we see about that, Percy fuck me here like you own me" Clarisse breathed

"here" Percy asked, she started to kiss him and he returned with fierce,

"yes Percy here fuck me," Clarisse replied she found her clothes being ravaged by him in the middle of the field. Piper watched it,

Percy stripped Clarisse's clothes from her body and smiled. She looked so hot, he could run his hands all over that body for hours and hours on end and he would have her, he would have all of her.

"please fuck me," Clarisse moaned as she lustfully grabbed his crotch and felt the length.

Percy grabbed Clarisse around the waist and exerted his force, slamming her down onto the ground. Her legs were spread as Percy tried to aim his cock towards her entrance. Her dripping hot entrance was parted for him and he was going to go mad with pussy lust.

He pinned her arms and his mouth found hers, as his cock found her pussy.

Percy could not believe it, her pussy felt like a molten lake he keep slammed his throbbing length into her tight center. The woman brought her hips up to meet his actions and she started to pant heavily.

Clarisse felt his ten inch thick cock burying into her and she could not get enough of him. Her legs tightened around him, as his legs ran into her. She used her finger nails to scratch his arms and they continued their hot kissing, their hot mouth meet again and again both of their tongue fight for dominance.

Piper leaned against the fence and had her pants down, followed by her panties. Her snatch was dripping wet as she pushed her fingers in and out of her to this erotic sight, of Percy fucking Clarisse making her his again and again. Her hair framed her face as she felt the atmosphere cause her to lose herself and her inhibitions to the combined aura of these two, and her belly burned with desire.

Percy grabbed Clarisse and hoisted her legs up as he fucked the ever living hell out of her pussy. His thrusts buried themselves deeper into her and Clarisse moaned lustfully, capturing his lips into a super heated kiss as he continued to pick the pace, drilling her tight center. The woman was scratching and clawing at his arms. His hand gripped her breasts and continued to drilled her, picking up the pace. She moaned super hotly and felt her tight cunt grip around his invading penis. His throbbing length continued to pick up the pace as he hammered her for everything that she was worth.

"Yes, Percy, yes, fuck me, make me your bitch again and again" Clarisse moaned like a bitch in heat, as she squealed underneath his actions and their hips meeting again and again. His ten inch cock sought her heat over and over again.

"I want your ass," Percy breathed as he roughly squeezed it as he pumped into her again and again.

"Give me your seed first, and you can have anything you want, lover,' Clarisse panted as he kept spearing into her. The two of them rocked and rolled, giving a new meaning of the phrase to making the Earth move.

Percy's hands roughly roamed the body of daughter of Ares, he was drilling this sexy demigoddess for all that she was worth, she was putty in his hands. His hands roughly grabbed her perky breasts and squeezed it hard, he hammered into her again and again, working his ten inch thick throbbing tool into her.

Clarisse's pussy enveloped him and he continued to hammer this tight twat, working her until she begged him to go even more.

Clarisse felt his ten inch thick cock stretch her out and hammer her, she felt so good, so amazing, so wonderful and she saw Piper stripped naked, rubbing her clit furiously and playing with her lovely breasts.

"Let's give her a show, my lover," Clarisse stated as she bit down on his lip hard and Clarisse squeezed him with her tight cunt, milking him in tune with the thrusts.

"Oh, we will won't we?" Percy asked her as he gripped her hips and pumped into her deeper, ravaging her pussy.

"Closer, closer," Clarisse enough, she could feel him come closer, she would take his divine seed into her pussy and milk it until he could not go any more. She scratched him more and he responded by grabbing her legs and also her ass.

"Touch my breasts, fuck me" Clarisse panted as he grabbed her big breasts and she closed her eyes, feeling his hands work their magic on him. Clarisse used her legs and rolled him over, as she rode his cock, as she bounced up and down onto him. The light brown haired woman was having the time of her life as she was using her tight cunt muscles to milk his throbbing length, working into him. His throbbing length speared into her, as she continued to contort him and use her center to work him over. The daughter of Ares panted as she threw her head back and gave a lustful scream as she continued to drill him, riding his length and she bounced up and down upon his member.

Percy laid back on the ground and enjoyed the ride. He used his mouth to blow and suck on her breasts, and grab her sweaty back as she plunged herself down onto him. This caused the woman to grow wilder and her tightness wrapped around him.

"Shit, damn, I need some of that," Piper panted as she saw Clarisse's riding of Percy's length continue as her tight muscles continued to work him over and over.

Piper was getting impatient waiting her turn, Her pussy burned with lust and she was trying to keep her head up but there was nothing, other her own lust, she wanted a good pounding.

Percy grabbed Clarisse's shoulders and kept working into her pussy, his throbbing length burying a steady slamming motion into her. Her legs tightened around him as she closed her eyes and took more of him into her pussy. The woman tightened her hips, and worked around him. His eyes burned with fire as did hers.

Clarisse used her cunt to clench his rod and kept working him over. The woman pushed herself up and down him, drilling herself down onto him.

"Give it to me, I need your cum in me," Clarisse breathed as she panted and continued to ride him for all he was worth.  
He grabbed her hips and thrust up into her, drilling her pussy with his cock and caused his cum to spurt into her. He nearly caused her to go flying but Clarisse grabbed onto his arms and held herself up. She worked her pussy around him, taking his cum for her own. Her heart kept beating steadily as she rammed her tight cunt into her, working her hips around the base and then rocking back down onto him.

The moment Clarisse was done, Piper dove at her pussy and furiously lapped Percy's cum from her. She was eating his gift out of her snatch.

Piper's ass was arched up and the demigod took the nonverbal invitation as to what to do with his rapidly re-hardening cock.

He grabbed her around the Piper's hips and plunged his thick length into her. Percy's ten inch cock entered her warm folds and it took more of him into her with each passing stroke. He was determined to take this pussy for his own.

Piper licked and sucked at Clarisse's pussy.

"Yes, take it, worship me!" Clarisse demanded of her as she roughly grabbed Piper's hair and her hands roamed, clutching her breasts. Her hips rose up and met the probing of Piper's tongue deep inside her.

Percy's throbbing length drilled Piper from behind, working himself in and out of that delightfully tight cunt from behind. Each pass into her caused him to be brought to greater passions and his balls throbbed as he kept burying more of his length into her dripping hot snatch.

Piper moaned in a most lustful manner as Percy buried his mighty spear into her hot center and kept working into her. She tightened herself around him and took more of him deep into her dripping hot snatch. The daughter of Aphrodite was breathing lustfully and she continued to eat Clarisse's cunt like a starving woman.

Percy was growing rather hot for these two women, he really wished he could fuck them at once, both side by side in different positions. He was going to drill Piper's cunt as much as he could, hammering it into her, causing his balls to slap against her juicy thighs.

'Percy, cum for me, you know you want to,' Piper encouraged him as she kept breathing, more lust burning through her eyes.

Percy was gearing himself up for that climax but he wanted to indulge himself in this tight pussy.

He grunted after a while and speared himself into her, causing his cock to bury into her and spray her fluids into Piper's warm and wet pussy. He buried into her, bringing her to more orgasms.

Piper collapsed, taking a moment to come down from the high, as she rested her head in Clarisse's lap.

Piper had a woman underneath each arm, Percy watched both woman moanam underneath him, he hardened again,

"ready for more" Percy said, both women nodded, Both women did not complain, they wanted more of his

"You were marvelous, my love," Clarisse told him as she rested her hand on Percy's chest on one side as he wrapped an arm around her.

The daughter of Ares snuggled into one side of him, as the daughter of Aphrodite snuggled into his other side, the fun begins until both woman passed out in pleasure.

PERCY CABIN,

Percy is sitting alone in the cabin,

"hello my love," Alexa, Percy watched, Alexa appeared infront of him, she slowly sat on percy's lap in sexy manner.

"what are you doing here," Percy asked, she slowly kissed percy, her tongue explored Percy mouth, he return it back.

"Percy, i want you to rape Thalia," Alexa said, Percy knows Alexa has vengeance against Zeus, so if he rape daughter of Zeus it will make her happy, but he also need to face wrath of Zeus.

"easier said than done, if i rape Thalia, then i have to suffer wrath of zeus" Percy said, Alexa could sense Percy's Hesitation.

"Percy, i grant you a power, if you fucked someone, you just need to pour your cum into her cunt, then she will be your's even Hera will be yours, so you rape Thalia she will be your loving wife, who would fight for you and there is a rule, that god's can interferences with mortals and Demigods wish, even Zeus need to obey that, so dont worry rape her" Alexa said. She slowly kissed him. Her dress vanished, they both fucked each other.

NEXT MORNING,

Percy watched Thalia, Percy go near her,

"Hai Thalia," Percy said,

"Hai Percy, its been long time" Thalia said,

"can i talk to you alone" Percy asked.

"ofcouse Percy" she said.

"i know a cave, maybe we should go there," Percy said, hoping she would fall for it.

"lead the way Percy," Thalia said with a smile. They both walk towards the cave, after a twenty minutes journey, they entered the cave.

Suddenly pushing her hard up against the wall and kissing her. Not a kiss would be to romantic, his tongue was practically raping Thalia's mouth as it explored her. All daughter of Zeus could do was moan and put up a slight tired struggle as her greatest dream and worst nightmare happened at the same time.

"P..Percy what has happened to you?, please let me go" she asked breathless, once Percy pulled back from the kiss. The son of Posiden just looked at her, his eyes taking their time to gaze over her beautiful body. One of his hands came up to run over her side causing her to shiver from excitement and fear.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing whore. I'm doing exactly what I'm ment to do." Percy said darkly causing Thalia to shiver, though in desire or fear she didn't know.

"And what is that?" Thalia asked getting some of her courage and strength back.

"To rule the olymbus, to guide it, And you will be mine forever" Percy said before leaning back in and kissing her though this time it was less rough and demanding though there was still a lot of passion behind it.

"what do you mean yours?" Thalia asked with a sinking feeling growing in her stomach. Something was wrong with Percy she thought herself.

" one of my whores and breeders, you will carry my childrens and i know you want to, you always dreamed of this dont you, i can sense it." Percy said before placing his lips next to her ears and whispering in a quiet dark voice, she shiver in fear.

"I'm going to turn you into my own personal whore, I'm going to fuck you every night and fill you with my cum. I'm going to enjoy watching you carry my childrens, dont worry you will have lots of company." Percy said hotly, licking her face.

Thalia let out a gasp and tried to struggle but Percy was to strong for her. She never thought in hell Percy is too strong and she struggled against his grip.

"Yes struggle for me Thalia; I love the feel of your body moving under me. But there is no reason to be scared, I know you want this just as much as me. And if you won't admit it I would be more than happy to tie and spank you until you admit it." Percy said, grinding his body up against hers.

Thalia didn't know what to do, She knows, he was telling the truth. She had dreamed of this day. Though in her dreams it had been in a more romantic setting. She felt a tear start to fall down from her eye only for it to be brushed away by fingers.

"Don't cry you worthless whore I will try to not be to rough on our first time." Percy Said the voice again. "Are you ready to serve your new god"

Percy ripped the top of Thalia's black dress off and freeing her breasts to bounce free. Thalia tried not to show the large amounts of pleasure coursing through her body as Percy's hand roughly played with her breasts. He seemed to take large amount of intrest in her pink areola and long nipples.

"What a worthless slut you are. I have only kissed you twice and look at your nipples it already hard and begging to be played with." Percy said as his fingers pressed into her breasts and Piper let out a moan of ecstasy as her body betrayed her.

Her body shivered in delight at touch on her skin, the hot rough pads of his fingers playing with her nipples. Soon she was exposed to the feeling of having Percy's hot mouth sucking on her nipple. The lips of her pussy wetted as his tongue played with her nipple or kissed around her large areola.

"I can't wait to see these huge slutty tits of yours filled with milk daughter of zeus. I'm going to enjoy watching my children suckling on those utters of yours." Percy said hotly sucking hard on her nipple. Thalia let out another loud moan that echoed around the cave. Percy had chosen this spot because of this cave; no one could see or hear them in here.

Thalia felt her self thrown to the ground and before she could get reoriented Percy was back on top of her with one hand around the neck and the other grabbed her bottoms and ripping them off revealing her soaking pussy to his gaze.

"Look how wet you are Thalia. I think I will just fuck you right here on the ground like the worth-less slut you are." Percy said reaching down and undoing his pants. Thalia let out a shocked gasp as Percy's thick cock was revealed.

No wonder the bitch Annabeth is pinning towards him like a common whore, the stiff ten inch rod looked hard enough to break her in two. She could feel the powers Aphrodite had given her reacting to the sight of the large shaft and her pussy lips quivered at the idea of that monster cock being inside her.

"I can tell you like the idea of that dont you. You like the idea of me throwing you down and fucking you with my thick cock. I can sense that what you are thinking, i bet you want me to rape that beautiful pussy of yours and fill you with my seed." Percy Said, he grinding his large cock up against the lips of her pussy.

Thalia tried to struggle but felt her body give in as his cock sent waves of pleasure though her and her mind filled with images of him roughly taking her like some prize.

"No I'm not some prize to be conquered and taken, i am daughter of zeus." She tried to say but her voice turned into a high scream as Percy slammed his cock into her pussy. His long shaft easily breaking through her barriers and hitting the back of her womb on the first thrust. Percy kept up thrusting into Thalia, his hips blurring as he slammed into the beautiful daughter of zeus.

Percy was clearly enjoying the way daughter of zeus breasts bounced back and forth. But what he was enjoying the most was the look of ecstasy that was now filling her face. Thalia had her mouth open in a small O and her cheeks were reddened with a blush as his cock kept up its assault on her body.

"You are my prize my beautiful prize to conquer. Your body and devotion is my prize for conquering you and soon I will do the same to every demigoddess and the rest of the goddess will be my sluts and whores to be pleased." Percy said and keep roughly slamming his hips into Thalia and causing her to cum forcefully around his cock.  
The feeling of having her tight walls gripping his cock so forcefully was new to him and eagerly kept thrusting until he found his own release and coated her womb in his cum.

Thalia felt like she had just been sent to Olympus as waves of pleasure swept through her and every neuron on her body exploded in light. She heard herself let out a loud lewd moan as she came and her pussy was filled with Percy's cum. But what surprised her most was the whimper she made and the way if felt like something was missing from both her body and soul when Percy pulled out.

Percy just smiled at the whimper that escaped her large lips and quickly grabbed her up and turned her on her side. He was quick to re-sheath his still hard cock into her tight cunt.

Thalia was surprised to find that Percy was still hard and ready to go after coming but his cock was still as hard as steel. She let out small gasps and moans with each thrust as Percy's ten inch cock hit new places each time he thrust. And his hands started to play with her large breasts causing a small cute blush to come over her face, she moanamed like a bitch in heat, she forgot everything, her mind went blank, she only need his cock.

Thalia started to play with her clit as Percy thrust his long ten inch cock inside her. Her long fingers teased her engorged clit and slid down the tight skin where Percy's cock was sliding in and out of her.

"That's right touch yourself for me, show your father how much of a worth-less slut you are and use your fingers to cum on my cock." Percy Commanded as he continued to assault her pussy with his thick cock.

Before she could cum she felt herself be lifted and this time instead of struggling she helped Percy stand her up.

"On your knees slut" Percy commanded as he placed her on her hands and knees. Thalia was just about to say something back when she felt him grab and large handful of her hair and pull her head back before slamming his cock in her cunt and making her cum as it roughly filled her.

"That's it cum for me, moan and let everyone on this camp know how much you enjoy having your pussy raped by your cock."Percy said.

"Percy" Thalia cried outloud as she felt his cock enter and leave her again and again. Her body was still screaming for release even though he had made her cum three times already. Her little fight within her is long gone.

"That's right" said Percy as if he could read her mind "Submit, feel the pleasure submitting to me brings you. You will be one of my loving slaves, who will carry my childrens." Percy listening to her loud moans and sobs as he filled her again with his cum again and again.

"Percy yes Percy make me your loving slave. Conquer me, rape me, show me the power of your cock" Thalia said. as son of Posiden pulled back on her hair making her arch her back.  
His hands came down hard on her ass and he grabbed the soft mounds and played with them slapping them ever once and awhile reddening them and earning a pleasant yelp.  
Her back arched and her large breasts swayed around as her body rocked back and forth. She had totally given in she knew she was just Percy's plaything now, to be fucked and used however her new lord pleased.

Percy pulled out of her glorious ass and keeping ahold of her hair turned her around to where she was on eye level with his cock. Thalia's face was a vision of euphoric bliss and natural beauty, he smiled down at her loving the look of totally love and surrender in her eyes.

"Clean my rod you worthless slut." Percy commanded his voice dark and stern.

"Yes my lord." Thalia replied in an almost dream like state. She slowly moved forward and started to lick the underside of his cock from the bottom to the top. Her large eyes looking up at him with love and admiration as she licked both of their juices off of his large shaft.

A part of her mind realized that his cock was still hard and about longer as her head. Closing her eyes she slowly started to suck on the tip of his large cock. Her lips wrapped around the large bulbous head and she started to suck on it like Percy had on her nipples earlier.

After a minute she started to bob her head taking in more and more of his large rod with each stroke. Somehow she was able not to gag as her nose hit Percy's hard abs and his cock filled her throat causing it to bulge out. Letting it out she started to stoke the shaft as her lips teased the end of her cock.

A look of pleasure filled her face as she licked around the underside of his head before sucking on it again. Saliva dripped down and landed on her breasts, her fingers playing with her nipples as she sucked on him.

Percy was a little surprised at how much he was enjoying this and how proactive Thalia was being, he could understand the power of his cum now.

Thalia's mouth was now wrapped around one of his large balls as her hand continued to stoke his rod. He was feeling himself near his final climax and he wanted nothing more than to cover her sweet face and slutty breasts in his seed.

He grabbed her hair and pressed her face back up against his cock making her take it in her mouth. Her hands came up to brace herself against his body as he used her hair to push and pull her further onto his cock. Her long fingers started to play with his cock and balls as he continued to face fuck her, the sounds of pleasant gurgled moans filling his ears.

"Now to fully claim my prize." Percy said as he pulled out and stoked one final time before cuming rope after rope onto Thalia. The daughter of zeus closed her eyes and wore a large smile as her face and breasts were covered in cum.

Percy watched as she opened her mouth and held out her tongue like a girl trying to catch a snowflake. Thalia soon found herself covered in Percy's cum, the white liquid dripping down her face and pooling in the valley of her large breasts.

Thalia kept her eyes closed and rubbed the cum all over her breasts and neck as she moaned from the feeling of it coating her. Taking what she could form her face she started to rub it into her pussy making sure that her lord seed would fill her. Percy fucked Thalia again and again this time percy dont get any struggling, instead Thalia obeyed him. Alexa watched Percy rapping Daughter of zeus, the sight is the one of good thing's, she wanted to watch for long time, soon on one can Stand against her dear Percy.


	34. DREW 4

Percy simply sat alone in front of the river.

"Alexa you can appear now, i am all alone," she appeared infront of her, she slowly sat on his lap, he graped her big breast and massaged her breast, she moanamed, she could feel his firm hand on her breast.

"i want talk to you about something, you clearly make me forgot everything when i am with you," Alexa said. she kissed him. he returned it and start to massage her breast and teased her nipples, she moanamed.

"what do you want tell me?," Percy asked. She could feel his hand continued to explore her body.

"i have a present for you," Alexa managed to say.

"where is it?" Percy asked, Suddenly a bag appeared infront of them, Percy opened the bag, the bag contains full of ball gags and handcuffs.

"the real present is in piper's bedroom, take the bag with your present is waiting there, and forcefully take it, don't worry about the sound no one is going to hear anything about it," Alexa said with a smile and kissed him, she suddenly disappeared. Percy Wonder what is in Piper's bedroom, he knows probably everyone is in his cabin sleeping. He wonder what it is.

PIPER'S CABIN,

when Percy entered the room with his bag, the door which is already open, he saw Drew tanaka is there, he know she is currently dating Jason, who got dumped by Piper, he also knows Drew is a bitch who is always jealous of Piper. He could see Drew is searching something. Percy understand what Alexa said about prize, he is going to fuck this whore and make her his,

"well, well look who is there," Percy said, Drew clearly look nervous, when the voice arrived she jumped and dropped something in her hand, she thought it was Piper, she turn and saw Percy there.

"oh Percy, it's you, what are you doing here? this is not your room," Drew asked to Percy. Percy smiled he knows this bitch is upto something.

"i am his new boyfriend," Percy said. Which Drew didn't beleive it, Because every one knows he is dating Annabeth, "are you stealing stuffs from Piper?"

"no, no i was just taking jason stuffs, he is my boyfriend now and she is my sister, i am sure she would understand" Drew said.

"really," Percy said, closing the door behind him, he know all daughter of Aphrodite's are sluts, who loves nothing but fucked like common whore. "if you want her to come in here and see you getting fucked like a cheap whore, that's certainly fine with me. Maybe she'd like to watch, and she love to hear what you are doing, maybe even she would join the fun."

Drew tanaka gasped, the daughter of Aphrodite thought 'he is sick as fuck, want to fuck her sister and her', She was still doing her good girl act, she didn't want Percy to tell everyone about this, sametime she didn't want his fuck him also, This time Percy caught the hand that came flying at his face.

"i came prepared for this," Percy said, reaching into his bag while Percy held her wrist. Before she could react, Percy had secured both of her wrists behind her back with pair of cuffs he'd brought from Alexa.

She opened her mouth to protest, but Percy covered it with his hand. Then Percy reached into the bag once more, producing a ball gag.

"you won't have to worry about making noise! Soon you will be a good whore like your mother and Piper" Percy said to Drew, the daughter of Aphrodite wondered what that means. Percy pushed the ball into her mouth and secured it on the back of her head. Then Percy let go of her, taking a moment to admire his handiwork in the bondage, the helpless brunette strugled against the bounds.

"Beautiful, just like you sister" Percy said, "just what a sister she wants to see when she comes her from a hard day of classes."

She moaned in frustration, he knows she is at her mercy.

"I know, it's hard pretending to be such a prude when you're really a total whore," Percy said, "but this way you don't have to worry about it. Just let me use you for my pleasure, soon you will start to love it like a whore you meant to be."

Percy roughly pulled her pants to her knees, exposing her white thong panties, the daughter of Aphrodite is at his mercy, she never been in this position before, she could feel her pussy pulsing with desire, but she didn't show it.

"Nice," Percy said, pulling the panties down as well as she continued to whimper and struggle. Percy slowly stroked along the length of her bare legs, up towards her pulsing hot pussy. As Percy expected, she was wet, he knows Piper experience jason is not good with sex.

Percy grabbed her and pulled her over his lap as he sat on the lower bunkbed.

"Let's start with a spanking! It's been, what, a whole week? When you started dating Jason, you have been act like a slut, sluts like you really need to punished for being sick fuck"

She whimpered in response.  
Percy was happy to see this whore is at his mercy, soon the whore will be his personal cock slut, he could feel her bare ass he squeezed it, and massaged it like a mad man, Percy could hear faint moanam's coming from her. Percy suddenly let his hand crack down on her shapely backside until it was a nice shade of pink. She moaned a bit, but the gag did its job of covering her cries. Of course, she didn't want her to be totally quiet - quite the opposite! But he knew that he have to get her worked up before she would do the things Percy wanted her to do.

"Had enough yet? I bet jason never did that to you, whore like you need to treat like this, like a slut" Percy stated, working his hand soothingly across her ass, "ready to be a good little whore?"

She shook her head defiantly, Percy thought.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to keep going. Let's see what you've got around here." Percy said, he scanned the room for a suitable spanking implement.  
He almost couldn't believe his eyes when rom of Posiden noticed a wooden paddle emblazoned with three greek letters hanging on the wall on Piper's side of the room.

"Is that?" Percy stammered, "looks like we got a winner, who want's to beat you beautiful body!"

Drew was clearly curious about what he was referring to, but when Percy moved her gently to the floor and crossed the room to retrieve the paddle, her eyes widened.

"Mmmm!" she moaned against the gag, Percy knows she want to say something.

"Do you want to say something, slut?" Percy asked.

"MMM!" She replied through the gag, Percy released the gag for a moment.

"please don't, just leave me alone, please." Drew said to him, she didn't want him spank her with it.

"Are you ready to admit to being a dirty cumslut?" Percy asked. She grimaced, turning bright red.

"Fuck. You, release me." Drew yelled at him.

"Well then, you leave me no choice! Don't worry soon you will be begging to be spanked just like your mother" Percy stated, the rom of Posiden secured the gag once more before positioning her so that she was kneeling on the ground with her torso on the bed, her delicious ass extended for a paddling.

Smack! Smack! Smack!  
Smack! Smack! Smack!

The paddle proved to be remarkably strong for a novelty item. She began to sob through the gag, her eyes slowly flood with tears.

Percy paused the punishment for a moment, pulling her back up to face me.

"Drew," Percy said, "I don't like to see you suffer like this, so I'm going to give you a choice. I can either continue to spank you, for as long as I like, with the gag in, or I can take it out and only give you ten more whacks. Would you like that?"

She nodded vigorously.

"There's a hitch, though." Percy said, She looked up at him expectantly with her beautiful brown eyes.

"You have to say something after every smack. Whore do you understand?" Percy said to her, the pain was intense, she wanted to stop this, She nodded.

Percy released the gag.

"So Drew," Percy said, stroking her tear-stained cheek affectionately, "here's how this is going to work. Before I spank you, you're going to say the words 'spank me master, I'm your dirty whore.'"

She sneered.

"Fuck you." Drew replied.

"Have it your way whore." Percy said to her. Percy replaced the gag and bent her over the bed once more.  
Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

The holes in the paddle caused it to make a "whish!" each time it accelerated towards the young demigoddess's abused backside.

"MMM! MM!" she moanamed in pain, through the gag.

"Would you like me to stop, Drew?" Percy asked. She nodded vigorously.

"Are you ready to agree to my terms?" Percy asked, She nodded again, she want to stop this. Percy removed the ball gag.

"What do you say?" Percy asked, she could feel the heat raising between her legs, her saliva is dripping through her chin.

"Spank me master," she whispered.

smack! Smack!

Percy let the paddle crack down across her bare ass, hard.

"You forgot something, Drew," Percy said, "you forgot that you're a dirty whore."

"Spank me master, I'm y -," her voice trailed off.

"What's that slut? I can't hear you!" Percy drew the paddle back again.

"I'm your dirty whore," she finished, her voice still hushed, she is really ashamed of what she just said.

"I know that was hard for you to admit, and it will do for the first whack, but you're going to have to get louder each time," Percy said, taking aim with the paddle.

smack!

"OOOOW!" she cried aloud.

"One," Percy counted."What do you say, slut?"

"Spank me master, I'm a dirty whore," she muttered, he spanked her hard this time letting her know something wrong, she let out a moanam loud in pain.

"louder, no one hears you whore," Percy said to her, she spanked her again.

"Spank me master, i'm your little whore," Drew said louder.

SMACK!

"Two," Percy said, rubbing the paddle against her punished rear.

"What do you say, Drew? This time I want to hear it loud and clear." Percy told to her.

"Spank me master, I'm your dirty whore," she muttered, a bit louder this time.

"Good girl." Percy said smacked her again.

Smack!

"That was three. What do you say, Drew?" Percy asked.

She was crying softly, her whole body twitching as she forced out the words.

"Spank me master, I'm your dirty whore." Drew said to her, the daughter of Aphrodite is clearly in agony.

Smack!

"Four. Good girl. This time I want to really hear it though, Drew!" Percy go near her ear, she could feel his hot breath on her tender ear and said to her.

"Spank me master, I'm your dirty whore," she repeated, in a normal voice.

"Very good, slut!" Percy said to her.

Smack!

"Five."

"Spank me master, I'm your dirty whore," she repeated about as loudly as before.

"I'm sorry, Drew, but you're going learn how to say it louder than that or I'll have to put the gag back in." Percy said to her.

"But someone might hear me," she sobbed.

"That's the entire point," I said, "I'm here to help you show everyone what a filthy whore you really are. Now say it before I have to gag you again and really thrash you."

"Spank me master, I'm you dirty whore," she sobbed.

"Good girl!"

smack!

"Six. Just a few more to go."

"Spank me mastrubate, I'm your dirty whore!" she said, in a voice loud enough.

Smack!

"Seven."

"Spank me master, I'm your dirty whore!"

WHACK!

"Eight. I want you to really mean it this time." Percy said. He wanted this naughty whore to admit that she is a whore.

Her body shook as she gathered her strength.

"SPANK ME MASTER, I'M YOUR DIRTY WHORE," Drew yelled into the bedsheets.

Smack!

"Nine. That was good, but for this last one, I want your head up so you really project." Percy said to her. She was sobbing again.

"If you don't, we're going to go back to one and do it all over again, like a good whore do what i asked." Percy warned  
he pulled her head up by grabbing the black hair at the base of her neck.

"Say it, whore. I want you to really shout it. Be a good little slut for your master." Percy said to her, she knows their is really no escape from this.

"SPANK ME MASTER, I'M YOUR DIRTY WHORE!" Drew yelled, Her voice filled the room,.

Smack!

"Ten." Percy said, crossing the room to return the paddle to its place on the wall. "See? It's like I never touched it."

Drew couldn't see, however, because her face was buried in the bedsheets. Percy walked back over to her and traced his fingers across her burning backside.

"please dont this," she begged, through her sobs, "some people would heard that."

"Well, if they didn't hear it, they're certainly going to hear it when I fuck you." Percy said to her. Percy reached between her legs, running his fingers along her slit, teasing her pussy lips and clit.

"Good girl," Percy said, "nice and wet for you master."

Percy uncuffed her wrists. She pushed against the bunkbed and stood up, her legs wobbly.

"Are you ready to be a good girl?"Percy asked. She turned to face me, her tear-stained face defiant once again, the saliva from her mouth is in her face.

"Fuck you." Drew replied.

"Get on your knees, Drew." Percy ordered to her. To his surprise, the daughter of aphrodite complied. "Take off your shirt."

Drew sneered at him before pulling her t-shirt over her head, revealing her breasts, barely held back by a white lace bra, she if she defy him he is going to spank her again.

"The bra too." Percy said licking his kips, he could feel his ten inch phallus was the kind that had the clasp in front. She unhooked it, letting her tits spill out. He admired the pair of perfectly-formed pale globes, each with a large pink areola in the middle. Her nipples were erect.

"Anything else?" She asked waiting for answer the daughter of Aphrodite's sweatpants and panties were still around her ankles. Percy rather liked them there.

"No, that'll do for now." Percy said, the demigod unbuckled his belt and pants, freeing a massive erection from his pants. Drew eyes widened she never saw this much big, it's bigger than anything she ever saw, she want it, she want to his personal slut, the daughter of Aphrodite could feel her dirty cunt reacting for his thick cock, she reached for his cock, almost as if by instinct.

"Not so fast, whore," Percy said, pushing her hand away and cupping her under the chin so that her eyes met mine, "if you want to touch this, you're going to have to earn it. Are you going to be a good girl and earn the privilege of sucking your master's cock?"

She nodded, she wanted it, she wanted that big cock pound in her pussy, she didn't want jason puny cock anymore, she want this one as hers, she didn't care, she is going to earn his cock, she is going to be his worthless slut.

"whore, I want you to play with your pussy." Percy ordered. Her hand immediately went between her legs and she began to make low whimpering sounds as she worked her clitoris, she could feel her pussy pulsing with desire, she began to working it so hard.

"Good girl." Percy stated, he couldn't beleive this whore is clearly obeying his order. When the pace of her breathing told him that the daughter of Aphrodite was near to orgasm, Percy pulled her hand away abruptly. She gave a cry of frustration.

"Do you want to cum, slut?" Percy asked her, She turned bright red and nodded her head.

"Then I want you to go over there and open the door." Percy said to her, She was so shocked she seemed unable to speak.

"Just a crack. I don't mean wide open," Percy assured her.

"But -," she stammered.

"But what?" Percy asked, Drew stood gingerly, but then, realizing that the sweatpants around her knees were preventing her from walking comfortably, returned to all fours and crossed the room.  
Slowly and ever-so-quietly she opened the door, the room that led directly to a open place. Anyone passing by who happened to hear them could look in and get an eyeful, he knows every daughter of Aphrodite is whores just like Aphrodite. She turned and crawled back towards him.

"whore, tell me the truth," I said, "you love the idea of having an audience while you're being fucked, as humiliating as it is, don't you?"

She nodded, ofcouse she want to show the world that she is fucking the monstrous cock.

"Good girl. I'm glad you admit it like good slut to be." Percy said to her.

"yes master, i am your little slut," Drew said to her.

"slut," Percy said, "you may now suck my cock."

The daughter of Aphrodite grabbed his rod eagerly, swallowing it almost halfway in the first stroke. She couldn't stifle a moan as he felt his dick enter the gorgeous demigoddess's throat.

"Fuck whore, you are natural just like your mother" Percy said, "you're such a good little cocksucker."

Her face turned bright red when she heard the word "cocksucker."

"That's it you little whore," Percy said, a little louder, "suck that fucking dick like you mean it, please you master."

She took his dick out of her mouth for a moment, licking the shaft enthusiastically before moving down to his balls. The cock is coated with her saliva, She looked up at his for his approval as she massaged his sac with her tongue.

"Good girl," Percy said, feeling her tongue tearing his balls "lick those balls."

She returned to his cock to her mouth and began to work it furiously, one hand on his scrotum and the other on his shaft.

"Fuck," Percy groaned, the whore must have lots of practiced, "you must have sucked a lot of cock before to know how to do this so well."

She groaned on his dick, sending a delicious sensation through his body.

"You have, haven't you!?" Percy asked, "you're a cocksucking little whore, aren't you?"

"Mmmm, i am your cock sucking little whore" she replied. Percy pushed her hands away for a moment and pushed his dick forcefully into her throat.

"That's it whore. Choke on master's cock like a good whore." Percy said to her, Percy could feel Drew's gag. He pulled his ten inch dick out once more and took a handful of her raven hair in one hand.

"Beg for you master's cock, slut. Tell your master you want to gag on it." Percy ordered her.

She winced.

"please Don't make me say that," Drew pleaded. Percy smacked her face with his right hand, just hard enough to sting.

"Say it, you worthless whore." Percy warned her, he slapped her again and again. She looked up at him in a mixture of shock and desire,

"please let this worthless whore gag on your cock, master," she said, "choke me with it., make me your bitch"

"What a good little whore you are," Percy said and started to fuck her throat, she moanamed like a common whore around his cock. Percy pulled his cock from her mouth, and shoved his cock back into her mouth, holding it in her throat until she began to gag.

"What do you say, Drew? Did you master gave you what you wanted?." Percy asked her. Percy pulled out his ten inch cock again and smacked it across her face.

"Say thank you, slut." Percy said to her.

"Thank you." Drew replied.

"What's my name, slut?"

"Master. Thank you master," she gasped, catching her breath before he pushed his thick cock back into her mouth, he cumed his large amount into her mouth, she drank every cum, his cock suddenly come to his full mass.

"Such a pretty kitten slut," Percy moaned, looking down at the red-faced daughter of Aphrodite, "do you want to get fucked?"

he removed his cock from her mouth.

"Yes." She replied.

"Yes what?" Percy asked.

"Yes master, please fuck me, i need you big cock inside my pussy" Drew pleaded, looking up at me with her sexy brown eyes.

"What are you, Drew? Tell me the truth now." Percy teased her.

"I'm a slut," she whispered, kissing the end of his rod, "I'm your slut, your personal slut, yours to do whatever you want."

"Let's see how big of a slut you are. Stand up." Percy said.  
She stood and faced his. Percy towered over her petite frame. "Turn around and grab the bed."

She turned and grabbed the frame of the bed, extending her bare ass towards him. Percy placed the tip of his ten inch cock, which was dripping with precum and saliva, against her swollen pussy lips. She cooed with desire.

"do you want my cock in your pussy?," Percy asked her, Her breathing quickened audibly. "You don't have to answer, slut, I know it turns you on. But before I fuck you, you have to say something for me and for everyone."

She pressed her hips back, trying to impale herself on his cock. Percy let just the head slide into her wet warm dripping Pussy. Once again, it was a tight fit.

"I want you to say 'my name is Drew and I'm a cum-loving whore,'" Percy whispered, "and I want it to be loud enough to hear to everyone in the camp."

He knows on one can hear them, he know probably Alexa would magically prevent anyone from hearing this, but he want to make her think that everyone hearing this, She shook her head.

"Say it, Slut. Tell everyone what you are." Percy said, She shook her head again. Percy grabbed a handful of her thick black hair and pulled her head back, his cocktip still poking tentatively into her. "I'm going to have to make you say it, aren't I?"

She nodded. Percy slapped her twice with his open hand, first her face, then squarely on her punished ass. Two satisfying cracks rang through the room, followed by a shriek.

"Say it you dirty whore," he growled loudly, "tell everyone who and what you are."

"My - my -," she stammered through her tears, "my name is Drew, and I'm a -"

"What are you, Drew?" Percy said, he slapped her again, once on the other side of her face and once across her ass.

"I'm a cum-loving whore," she blubbered.

"Good girl," Percy said, pushing his cock further into her cunt. She gasped at his size, but pushed back against him.

"Say it louder, slut," he said, pushing his cock to her womb, her pussy constantly cum around his thick cock, relishing the feel of her burning buttocks against his flesh.

"My name is Drew," she began, then paused once more.

Smack! Smack!

Percy smacked her ass twice, once on each cheek.

"Don't make me take off my belt, slut." Percy said.

"My name is Drew and I'm a cum-loving whore," she blurted. Percy pulled his ten inch thick cock out all the way and then slammed it home again, bottoming out on her womb, he could feel her womb.

"FUCK," she groaned. Percy put his hands over her wrists, which she was using to steady herself against the bedframe, and began to hammer his cock into her again and again. The heavy bedframe shook and began to slam into the wall in time with their fucking. A boom went through the hallway each time he shoved his rod into her pussy.

Suddenly, she was cumming. He felt her cunt clench onto his thick cock, then release in a series of spasms.

"FUUCK," she moaned, "don't stop fucking me, master, fuck me harder!"

"Louder, slut!" Percy said, the son of Posiden slapped her again.

"DON'T STOP FUCKING ME MASTER!" she moaned, still coming hard on his cock. Percy continued to pound her pussy, delighting in the sight of his thick ten inch phallus disappearing between her punished buttchecks. Each time he slammed it in her pink pussy, the bedframe made a satisfying thud.

"Fuck, whore, your cunt feels so good" Percy groaned, "this is one tight cunt, i can't wait to streatch it open."

"It's yours, master! You can do whatever you want with that worthless pussy" she gasped, winding up for another orgasm, "my slutty little pussy belongs to you!"

"That's it you whore, feel the pleasure to being a whore to me just like your worthless mother and piper" Percy moaned, slamming her tight pussy as hard as he could, "talk dirty while you take master's cock! Tell me who you are slut"

"Oooo," she cooed, "fuck me master. Nail your little whore with that big fat prick! My body belongs to you"

Percy could feel Drew defences are fallen, and she is completely accepting her role his slave without even cumming in her pussy.

"master, please punish me with that big cock!" she pleaded, "your little slut needs to be fucked so bad!"

Percy couldn't hold back any longer. He buried his cock to the hilt and sprayed his white seed into her.

"FUCK!" he exclaimed, growling in pleasure as his balls emptied into the daughter of Aphrodite, "you little fucking whore!"

"Yes master," Drew moaned, "give me your cum. Cum inside your filthy little whore."

when the cum inside her, she could feel she mentally became his slut.

"i love you," Drew said, Then she dropped to her knees, spun around and took his cock in her mouth, sucking out the final drops of cum.

"You're beautiful, slut as your mother and you half sister," Percy groaned, watching the brunette beauty swallow his cock greedily which is in full mass.

"so master, you are telling the truth you fucked my mother and Piper," Drew asked.

"yes, i am you think i am joking, now end things with jason, you are mine now just like your mother and Piper, you understand?" Percy asked.

"yes, i am yours, tomorrow i will end things with jason don't worry master i am yours," Drew said with a smile and started to suck her master's ten inch cock.


	35. ATHENA 4

Athena

Athena, Olympian goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, mathematics, strength, war strategy, the arts, crafts, and skills, daughter of Zeus and Metis, played by Melina Kanakaredes.

I was right about what I said yesterday, it's still raining. I tell you, we were due to get one hell of a thunderstorm. I had no idea how long it was going to rain, but in all honesty, I don't really care. I love the rain. Plush this storm gets me away from all camp activities. It allows me to be a little more free handed. Like right now, I'm hitting the weight room and doing some dumbbell bench presses in my cabin. Yes, I have a weight room in my cabin. When I got rid of all the bunks I had in here aside from one, I had a lot of open and free place in here, so I decided to make my own personal redecoration in here. I hardly ever was one to be playing by the rules.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Someone said behind me.

I turned around and saw that it was the mother of my ex. And the weird part about that was the fact that she had nothing on but a bra and panties. I didn't know what to make of this one. I mean sure, Athena isn't much like Annabeth, but she is Annabeth's mother. Though I find that hard to believe sometimes. Athena's children are born by thought just like how she was from Zeus, so her children for the most part have different looks. Annabeth has blond hair and gray eyes. Athena here has green eyes like mine and dark brown hair. I guess since Athena's children are born by her thoughts, she can make them look however she chooses.

"I'm burning off calories." I said.

"Let me join you." Athena said with a seductive smirk on her face.

I only nodded yes while still lying on my back on my bench doing my dumbbell bench presses. She then made her way towards me. Then she, without warning, pulled down my pants and boxers and was examining my dick. She grabbed a hold of my nuts. I couldn't help but moan at this. It was also kinda distracting me from my workout. I just continued as best as I could though. Then she placed it between her tits and squeezed them together and went up and down to get me hard. Then she engulfed it.

"Having fun down there?" I played.

She gave the sound the says yes and just continued to suck. As for me, I just took her mouth on my cock and put my dumbbells down to reach down and give each of her boobs a hard squeeze. She didn't seem to mind and hummed the back of her throat to really get me to cum and sped up her head bobbing. When I felt that sensation that you get from blow jobs, I knew I was about to cum. I grabbed the back of her head and forced her down on my cock and fired thick, hot streams of cum down her throat and made her gag a bit, but she managed to swallow it all. She pulled her mouth off my cock with a loud popping noise and looked at me.

"So this is what my daughter let go? I like it." Athena said.

"Thanks, but I really don't want to hear or talk about Annabeth." I said feeling a nerve of mine being struck from that name.

"Hm, oh well. Well, I'm gonna do a little yoga." Athena said getting up.

I looked over at her. She snapped her fingers and a small mat formed in front of her. Then she removed her panties. I think she knew I was starring and was doing that on purpose. She then just started doing her yoga in front of me. She did a lot of positions as well. She did the Downward Facing Dog Pose, the Cobra Pose, the Child's Pose, the Intense Forward-Bending Pose, the Camel Pose, and many other poses. Every pose she did, she purposely jiggled and twerked her ass, and I was literally as hard as a rock. Or rather hard rock. It was during her doing the Plow Pose that I couldn't take it anymore. It was at that I got out of my clothes and just went over and rammed my cock inside that pussy. She screamed at this sudden assault, but I didn't falter from this. I just went all out and wild. She wanted to tease and torture me, which she did. But only because I had allowed her to, but I had enough of being teased like that. She had her fun torturing me like that, but now it's my turn. Athena needs to be punished.

"You need to be punished." I said still pounding inside of her.

"Oh yes, I need to be punished! Punish me Percy! Punish your bitch! She's been a naughty girl! Oh Percy!" Athena panted as I still continued to mercilessly pound her.

She was pretty tight. Like Artemis, and Hestia, and I think maybe Apollo's seven muses, Artemis and Hestia at least, this is Athena's first time. She's never had sex with anyone before now. Though she wasn't as tight as Hestia and Artemis. It wasn't a surprise that Athena wasn't as tight as Hestia since Hestia is the oldest of the virgin goddesses, though I have to say, I'm a bit surprised that she wasn't as tight as Artemis. I mean, Athena's mother, the titan Metis, was the first lover of Zeus, and as far as I could tell, Athena was probably the first of Zeus' children. I guess with Artemis being the leader of girls who've most likely never had sexual activity with anyone and who lives to not fall in love and all, I guess it all rubbed off on her and got her to a point where she was just as tight as Athena. Or maybe creating children through her thoughts has rubbed off on Athena. I don't know, but I don't care. I just focused on the task at hand, fucking my ex's mother. I was going godly fast on her. Well, I'm not sure if I could consider it godly fast. If I just one goddess' milk a part of me, I would consider it godly fast. But since I have the milk of three goddesses, and those goddesses being the three daughters of Kronos Hera, Hestia, and Demeter, I think I might have to call it titan league speed. By that I mean, it's not titan speed, but it's a speed in a league that could be very similar to titan speed.

"OH PERCY, OH, OH, OH, OH FUCK!" Athena exclaimed as she came.

I still hadn't cum just yet, but I was pretty close. And Athena was just begging for more. She was pretty tired from our first round, but she was still in need of more.

"Can you do that again, fuck me extremely fast that is?" Athena panted.

"Yeah, why?" I answered.

"Are you good with pushups?" Athena asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Let's see how good." Athena said as she moved so she was no longer in her yoga pose and now laying down with her back on the mat, with me still inside her the whole time to.

"Give me 10,000." Athena said bending her knees and spreading her legs as far as possible.

"You want me to give you 10,000 pushups?" I asked in disbelief.

"While still inside me and going the speed you went earlier." Athena answered.

And with that, I started doing my pushups while still making that pussy purr. I indeed went at it very fast. Just imagine me doing pushups as if were some sort of cross blood being of the Hulk and the Flash, or some shit like that.

"OH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK P-P-P-PERCY, YOU F-F-FEEL SO GOOD! YOU FEEL SO GOOD YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO BURST! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Athena screamed as my orgasm finally arrived and triggered her orgasm.

"How was that?" I asked.

"That was amazing. You're amazing Percy. However, you're 1,295 pushups short." Athena answered through her heavy pants as best as possible.

"Well, I guess I should fix that." I stated.

"Yes." Athena simply responded.

"I have to ask though, how good are you with pushups?" I asked.

"I can be a pro when I want to be." Athena answered.

"Show me." I said and grabbed a hold of her toned and firm ass.

"Okay." Athena said.

I pulled out of her and let her got on her palms and toes. She was ready for some pushups while I was still hovering above her. I then shoved my still hard cock inside her ass. She moaned and started doing her pushups. I started doing mine as well, finishing up the ones I didn't do in her pussy.

"Fuck! Oh Fuck! Fuck me Percy! Fuck me hard!" Athena said.

This, her and me doing pushups while fucking, went on until I reached my 10,000th pushup. That was when I decided to kick things up a notch. I lift her so she was on her hands and knees and fucked her doggy style.

"Harder! Faster! OH PERCY, YES!" Athena exclaimed.

I was going as fast as I could, at least I thought I was. I honestly didn't know if I could go as fast as I already was. But I eventually came in her ass. Though she hadn't cum again, and I wanted her to. So I got up with her in my arms. Then I moved from my cock from her ass back to her pussy and started ramming inside her again. One hand I had wrapped around her waist to carry her, the other was at her clit, rubbing it at my new speed.

"Oh Chaos!" Athena shouted as she changed the position now.

She moved so she had her legs wrapped around me and was facing me to smothered my face with her chest. I was still fucking her and rubbing her clit, but this changed I decided more was needed. So I with the hand of mine that wasn't focusing on her clit, I began to finger her asshole. Basically I was giving her the "Two in the pink, one I the stink" treatment.

"FUCK!" Athena exclaimed as she hit her orgasm again.

We both took a minute to breathe before we said a word.

"Was that a decent work out?" Athena asked.

"Not really no." I answered.

"Well then, we'll have to do something about that." Athena said.

I just smirked and took her to the treadmill. Today workout session was definitely gonna be one for me to remember.


	36. KATIE 4

Katie pov

I was out in my personal garden tending to my plants. It was a beautiful garden in the outskirts of the woods where no one should find it. It wasn't the best weather a bit overcast but that was good. The plants could use the water.

I was walking around examining all the plants when i came to one that Aphrodite herself blessed. It always made me horny when ever I was around it. That's why my personal garden was also were i masturbated.

Today I was wearing my yoga shorts that clearly had a camel toe which I enjoyed looking at. Even though I'm a girl I still found it hot. I was only wearing a tank top cause I knew when I came here I would masturbate and wanted something that showed cleavage cause looking at that turns me on. I'm pretty sure I'm bi.

Anyways I took off my yoga shorts so I could start to masturbate. I didn't have panties underneath I never felt like wearing panties or bras.

I got under a tree since it started to drizzle and sat down and spread my legs. I started to rub my clit.

I let out a little moan at this. I started to think of percy who was by far the hottest kid at camp. Thinking of him got me even more horny and wet. My nipples were so hard they were poking through my tank top.

I inserted 3 fingers in myself not feeling like going slow this time. I started to pump in my pussy fast hearing a slight sloshing sound from how wet I was. I used my thumb to rub my clit making me moan very loud. I closed my eyes absorbing my self in the pleasure.

"Ooo percy! That feels so good! Harder!" I yelled out

I was so into it I didn't hear the footsteps.

Percy pov

I was walking around the forest when I heard my name. I decided to check out what it was and headed over to it. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what it was.

It was Katie masturbated and moaning my name. This was one of the sexist things I've ever seen. Katie was very hot with big c-cup tits and a big ass. From the look of it she had a shaven pussy. She was tan from all her time in the sun. I couldn't believe she was masturbating to me.

I decided I should go out and give her what she wants and fuck her senseless.

"Hey Katie what are you doing?" I asked sexily.

"Hey percy" she returned my smile and continued to finger herself "why don't you come over here and help me out?"

"Id love to" and I walked over to her.

When I got there she stayed sitting down and pulled down my pants to reveal my erect dick that sprang out of my pants and literally hit her in the face which just made her giggle. She wrapped her mouth around my dick while still fingering herself. This made her moan into my dick which felt a lot better. She didn't seem that experienced in blow jobs but she was still pretty good.

I grabbed her by her hair and shoved her all the way on my dick. She started to gag but I kept her deep throating me not letting her back up. Finally i released her and she came back a little before plunging back all the way.

One of her hands was used to strike my dick while she sucked it while the other one that she was using to finger herself she brought up to play with my balls.

I continued to moan before I pushed her head all the way back in and came in her mouth. She shallowed it all somehow.

"Delicious" she said.

I pulled her up so she was standing and removed her shirt. I slapped one of her boobs making her moan. I took off my shirt feeling like being nude my self.

I pushed katie against a tree and knelt down so I was looking right at her pussy. I did a quick lick liking the taste of her pussy. I brought one hand up and started playing with her big ass while my other hand grabbed a breast fondling it.

I pushed my face as close as I could to her pussy and shoved my tongue as deep as it and hit her g-spot making her scream out my name. I flicked my tongue over her clit fast making her go crazy and scream the whole time. I shoved my finger up her ass making her start yelping as i pumped it in her ass.

"Ahh! Percy! Percy! I'm cumming!" Katie yelled out as she squirted everywhere.

"That felt great" katie said while smiling "why don't you get on your back"

I just grinned and laid down. Katie knelt next to me and stroked my dick a few times getting me harder. Then she got over me and slowly lowered down on me. When she was halfway i thrusted in not able to keep waiting. Me thrusting in her made her yell out in surprise. She soon started to bounce on me increasing both of our pleasures.

"Mm percy your so large! This feels amazing!" Katie yelled out

"And your so tight and wet" I replied.

I brought my hands up to grab her flopping breasts and squeezed them. I grabbed her nipples and pinched them while pulling them making Katie yelp out and fall forward a little. I then after a bit released them and she sat back up. I instead started to slap her breasts watching them flop around.

"Like my tits percy?" Katie asked

"There amazing" I replied while still thrusting in her.

I picked up my thrusting speed making Katie start moaning even more then before if that's even possible. I stopped playing with her boobs and brought my hand down to start rubbing her clit. This sent her over the edge and she yelled out as she came drenching me in her juices.

Her coming pushed me over the edge too and I came too. Katie collapsed on me.

"I expect to see you here more often" Katie said.

I just smiled and went to sleep with her over me.


	37. PIPER 5

ANNABETH'S CABIN,  
Percy entered Annabeth cabin he could see Annabeth wearing transparent night gown, She slowly walked towards him and Started to kiss him,

"where is Piper?" Percy asked, Piper and Annabeth are now roommates,

"she is with jason, we are alone for the rest of day" Annabeth said, she slowly walk towards Percy understood what she upto and he is upto same but he decided to tease her,

"someone is eager" Percy teased, Annabeth moved over. The daughter of Athena looked down at Percy with the transparent night gown hugging around her ample curves. Her breasts strained from the other end of the night dress to show she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Annabeth's hard nipples stuck out. The gown flipped to show her flat stomach and wide hips. A black thong came down to cover her hips, with only the smallest amount of material covering her crotch. A pair of sheer stockings.

"Oh, are you?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Annabeth said, placing her stocking clad foot on Percy's erect cock and rubbed it up and down. The blonde beauty started to rub his crotch up and down with the point of her foot.

Percy groaned, feeling his lover's foot grind against his thick manhood. It pulsed underneath Annabeth's foot for a moment. The daughter of Athena ran her toes up and down his thick throbbing manhood.

"by the god's, you're so good," Percy groaned. "Why don't you suck my cock? I'm sure you'll be well fed there"

"I thought you'd never ask," Annabeth said, giggling for a moment. Her hand wrapped his ten inch hard cock and pumped the manhood. His crotch rose into her hand.  
Annabeth's tongue swirled around the head of his thick manhood. The blonde applied a series of hot kisses onto the manhood. She loved the way it twitched near her mouth. Annabeth looked up and looked him directly in the eyes.  
Percy grunted when Annabeth pushed her lips around his cock. The beautiful demigoddess took his cock into her mouth with a loud slurping sound. She resembled a high class-whore when pushing her mouth deep down her throat. Annabeth bobbed deep down and took Percy's cock deep into her throat.

"Oh, really, it's really good," Percy said, closing his eyes and grabbing the back of Annabeth's head. "I love fucking your mouth."

Annabeth slurped hard on his cock. The ten inch thick manhood twitched into her mouth. The beautiful demigoddess tried to get him deep inside her mouth.  
Twenty minutes of intense slurping caused Percy's cock to start twitching in her mouth. Annabeth pulled back from him, not allowing him to cum in her mouth.

"Annabeth," Percy said, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"You know you want it," Annabeth said, licking her lips. "You want to fuck my tits, don't you?"

Annabeth pulled off her night dress to reveal her ample and firm tits. Percy growled and pushed his thick cock against the edge of her cleavage. He plunged between her breasts and started to rut in and out of them.

"Oh, yes, fuck my tits!" Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs, with Percy hanging onto them. "Fuck me so hard!"

Percy did as she asked. The warmth of her large breasts wrapping around his cock caused him to twitch deep inside her. Pretty soon he would cum all over her face and tits. Percy held onto her. Annabeth could feel a warmth start spreading between her body at the thought of being covered in Percy's cum. The daughter of Athena grabbed her globes and squeezed them.

"Cum for me, cum for me so hard!" Annabeth yelled.  
Percy slid in and out of her cleavage. The contents of his balls trickled out. One more thrust and the contents of his balls spilled onto Annabeth's tits and face. Percy coated Annabeth in his cum.  
Annabeth closed her eyes, feeling the hot cum spill over her. Her skin glowed from the impact of the cum. Percy rode out his orgasm to the end point.

"So good," Percy said, turning over. Percy squeezed Annabeth's ass, before pulling back her thong to reveal a dripping hot and tight hole.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out," Percy said, growling. He pushed against her and almost slipped inside. Percy stopped and grabbed Annabeth's swinging tit to squeeze it.

"Oh, I hope so, baby," Annabeth said, the sensation of Percy's questing figures working underneath her nipples. He squeezed them. "Go ahead and put your big, thick cock inside my tight little pussy."

Percy took a few minute tour of his lover's body. He caressed pretty much every single curve she had. Each of these caresses caused Annabeth's eyes to close. Percy gripped the underside of her breast. Her breasts, ass, hips, and legs all gave him an enjoyable feeling. He wanted nothing better than to push his thick rod inside her body.

"Patience, Percy." Annabeth said. Percy decided to wind her up to massage the smooth and milky flesh underneath his fingertips. The breathing of the daughter of Annabeth encourage.

Annabeth thought this to be torture. Torture which made her feel wonderful beyond all belief granted, but still, torture was torture. Percy's fingers warmed her up. A couple of times his cock head came close to entering inside her.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs. In response to Percy's eager actions, she pushed her hips back to get some traction. "Please, I need it, and I need it now."

Percy smiled and continued his tour over her body. He really was going to make Annabeth beg for it. Her soft curves molded around his hands. Percy cupped her ass and grinded up against her opening. The magnificence of her could not be stated enough. The juices flowed freely the closer Percy became to penetration. He almost reached the edge. Sensations would bring him to an amazing height.

Percy lost all sense of sanity. Annabeth tormented her to the edge. Seconds before she begged again, Percy moved in for the kill. An orgasm nearly caused her to die of pleasure.

"Good things come to good little girls who wait," Percy said. His firm grip remained on her hips and thrusts buried deep into her body. "Deep underneath that sweet face, you're nothing, but a kinky little bitch who can't get enough of my cock."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Annabeth yelled. "I'm you're Slut....just take your big cock and beat the hell out of my pussy! Please Percy, I can't fucking stand not having your cock inside me, stretching me all to hell. Oh god, wreck me!"  
She could get pretty vocal. Percy took her words as encouragement and held on for leverage. He pulled almost all the way out of her and slammed into her. The force of these hard thrusts resulted in a marvelous effect. Annabeth's large breasts jiggled with each thrust. Percy caught her.

"Those slutty tits," Percy said, leaving his words hanging enough. The words hung as much as her tits, which Percy cupped in his hand. "They're mine....always, and forever."

"Yes, there are yours... my tits are yours forever," Annabeth panted hard. Percy roughly graped her funbags

"Yes, your big tits are mine, just like your pussy is!" Percy growled, he nipping on the back of the neck of Annabeth. "Just think, now I'm marking you...do you like that, Anna...?"

"Yes, baby, fucking fill me up with your cock and grab my tits," Annabeth moanamed hard, eyes and mind both clouded over with an insane amount of lust. "They belong to you, baby, they all belong to you!"

Percy took complete dominion over Annabeth's funbags and gave them a squeeze. He really knew what could get her going and what got her cumming.

Annabeth closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Percy's hands all over her tits. He molded them into her hands. His fingers caressed them in all of the right places. Percy appreciated the ample flesh in his hands, giving it more squeeze. Her pussy squeezed him back in response. The demigod's balls started to fill up.

"Cum for me," Percy said. He could feel her pussy clenching him "And it will be my turn."  
Percy's fingers brushed against Annabeth's hot nipples. Her hips squeezed and relaxed him. The hot blonde demigoddess's screams continued. They weren't coherent.

"Look how hard you're cumming," Percy said. "You're really getting off on my hard cock pounding into you, aren't you?"

Annabeth continued to pant in pleasure with Percy's thick cock shoving into her dripping twat. The blonde experienced Percy's hands all over her to bring her to the edge of pleasure. Percy slid deep inside Annabeth.

"I can feel you in my stomach," Annabeth panted. "Put all of your cum in there....all of it!"  
Percy squeezed Annabeth's nipples hard, and thrust even harder. Her pussy closed around Percy's thick cock the more. Percy groaned to feel the sensation in his balls. He rode her all the way to an amazing orgasm. A twitch in his cock put him on the path to cumming inside Annabeth.  
The first blast of hot cum fired into Annabeth's body. The beauty experienced Percy's thick cum filling into her body. Each hard thrust brought more and more cum inside her body.

Percy pulled completely out of Annabeth and watched his handiwork leak out of Annabeth's dripping pussy. He turned Annabeth around and smiled.

"Do you have one more round in you?" Percy asked, giving Annabeth's tits a nice squeeze to get her attention.

"Depends," Annabeth said, grinding her pussy against Percy's cock and pushing her over the top of him. "Do you?"  
Percy smiled and pushed Annabeth on top of his erect cock. The pleasure of the blonde increased the deeper she pushed down onto Percy. Her tight cunt muscles flexed around him and released his cock.

"Yes, always for you," Percy said, slapping her on the ass. Annabeth moaned with Percy slapping her again.

Percy closed her eyes, experiencing more enjoyment from Percy's thick cock inside her. Her glorious breasts bounced up and pushed into Percy's face.

"You're just asking for it, aren't you?"

The Daughter of Annabeth didn't have a chance to ask Percy what she was asking for. Her answer had been given when Percy buried his face between her. Annabeth wrapped her hands around him and panted. Percy took her tits, and motor-boarded the hell out of them. This action prompted Percy to ride up and down on her.

"Yes, blow on my titties, suck them, bite them, take them, take my tits!" Annabeth yelled, anticipating how Percy would make the best of this situation and enjoying every single second of it.

Percy enjoyed her warm, soft, tits pushed into his face. The glorious flesh found its way into Percy's mouth. The buffet was almost too much. His balls grew heavier.

Annabeth made sure not to allow Percy's head to leave the area between her breasts. Each little love bite and suck on her breast resulted in a miniature orgasm spreading through Annabeth's body. The daughter of Athena bounced on his lap, burying his cock into her. More seed for her and more cum to enter her body.

Percy didn't neglect her ass. It got less attention than her large tits, but was never the less extremely lovely as well. Annabeth pushed down onto Percy's thick rod to bury herself down onto his hard rod.

Annabeth came over and over again, moaning in Percy's ear when he sucked on her tits. The gorgeous Blonde kept working him deep inside her dripping hot cunt.

The connection between the two of them, in addition to the heat on their loins. Percy held Annabeth's hips and forced her down onto him.

"Percy, mmm...my tits!" Annabeth said, with Percy's fingers drumming into the inside of her anus.

"No, I'll just settle for your tits," Percy said, giving them a few more parting bites. percy sucked hard on Annabeth's eager nipple. This action resulted in Annabeth coming down cunt first onto Percy's cock. Her wet vice clutched him, anticipating more of Percy's white seed to be spilled inside her womb.  
The Percy could not hold back long with Annabeth's cunt milking him. An orgasm hit his body just as another one hit hers.

"YES!"

Annabeth experienced a burst of pleasure through her loins. The thick contents of his ball sac buried in Annabeth's pussy and straight into her womb.

Percy buried his second load inside her. Annabeth fell forward, with Percy balancing her up. She perched on his lap and Percy's face pressed into her breasts.

"How was that?" Percy asked.

"Perfect," Annabeth said. "But, you know I want more."

"Of course you do, and you'll get more, my little slut," Percy said, squeezing her rear, and letting her slide onto the bed. Annabeth laid back, using her ample melons as a pillow. They both fucked again and fall in each other arm.

OUTSIDE BEDROOM,

Piper was walking the empty halls to her room. She spent an hour with jason, they were dating. When she was walking to her bedroom, she noticed Percy was still there she decided to talk Percy, its been crazy day's jason never fucked her,

As the Daughter of Aphrodite walked, she noticed the bedroom walking towards the bedroom, Getting closer, she could hear familiar grunts and moans. A blush soon formed on daughter of Aphrodite's milk colour pale skin, recognizing such sounds. 'Percy and Annabeth's having sex here is it!' Piper thought herself with a larger blush.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed the sound. Each step she could hear louder moans and dirty talk. She heard the familiar voice of Annabeth. The woman was saying such dirty things it made the chocolate brown haired beauty wet. 'is she and Percy having sex?' She asked herself. Piper has been sexually inactive for month's.  
With a sly smirk, she decided to take a peak on them, Gently opening the door,

what she saw shocked her to the core. She could clearly see Percy pounding Annabeth like a common whore. after a long fuck she could see they fall in sleep. She slowly entered the bedroom.

A TEN MINUTES LATER,

Percy watch Annabeth sleeping in the bed peacefully, Percy paired from the bed without waking her up, he slowly walked to the bathroom he saw light emerge from underneath the door - someone was in there obviously. Percy was about to move on to the toilet on the other side of the camp when he heard a soft moan emerge from the bathroom.

It was definitely a girl's moan, no doubt about it .Percy paused and, very gently, leaned closer to the bathroom door. He could make out heavy breathing on the other side, and then another soft feminine moan. As far as he could tell, it was only one person's breathing and moaning in there.

Now that Percy figured out what was happening on the other side of the door, the temptation was too strong. Percy gently opened the lockless bathroom door and stepped inside. As he expected, it was Piper on her own. She was entirely naked, leaning against the sink with one hand and her other busy between her legs. Her eyes were closed as she was furiously masturbating.  
It was the first time Percy saw Piper properly naked, so he took him time to soak in the view. She was gorgeous. Long chocolate brown colour hair flowing around her delicate beautiful face, beautiful big tits with delectable puffy pink nipples that just begged to be sucked. Flat stomach curving towards a pronounced mound topped by carefully trimmed pubic hair. Long legs that were trembling as she rubbed herself.

Percy closed the door behind him and that's when she became aware of his presence in the bathroom. She jumped and gasped, instinctively covering up her nudity with an arm across her chest and a hand over her pussy. Percy smiled, looking down at his own nudity before locking eyes with her.

"No need to be shy," Percy said, "we're on equal footing here."

"Oh god, I, eh, I'm sorry!" she struggled to find words. Percy thought, 'she run away in embarrassment', but Percy stood in front of the door, blocking her only escape route.

"It's only natural," Percy said, his eyes roaming her delicious body. "Go on, take care of yourself, god knows you need to after tonight watching me fucking Annabeth."  
She remained frozen in place, how the hell he knows she watched she thought herself. and Percy could see confused emotions across her face.

"I just need to relieve myself, and then I'm going to have a shower," Percy said. "You can either finish what you were doing, or go back to your boyfriend jason and hope he takes care of you."

Percy gently moved past her, partially expecting her to bolt the moment she could get past him out the door. But she didn't.

"Or," Percy continued as he lifted the toilet seat and began to relieve himself in the bowl, "you can stick around and join me in the shower, and I'll show you how it can really feel."

Percy had his back to her as he was pissing, and he thought 'he hear the sound of the door opening and closing as she left'. But again, she didn't. Percy finished and closed the toilet seat, not yet flushing, Percy didn't want to risk the noise waking anyone else up.

Percy turned back to Piper and found her still standing at the sink. She'd dropped her arms to her side, no longer covering up her mouth-watering nudity, but she still seemed hesitant and unsure.  
Part of him was sorely tempted to just grab her and have his way with her, but he wanted this to be a conscious choice on her behalf. Piper had to choose to do what she wanted to do. She had to overcome her inhibitions and seize her sexual satisfaction. Percy was not going to force the decision on her.

A second or two passed with them standing there, staring at each other's naked forms. His body reacted to what he saw, his dick slowly hardening, moving up in tune with his heartbeat. Piper noticed that Percy jackson cock is much bigger than jason, the daughter of aphrodite eyes locking on to his shaft. 'Yes', Percy thought you are turning him on, you need to know that. You need to know that he desire you kinda of look Percy giving to her.

After a few more seconds, Percy gently moved to the shower cubicle, and stepped inside, leaving the cubicle door ajar. Percy turned on the water and let the heat slowly permeate the bathroom, steam rising to fill the air. Piper was watching him, not moving. Her mind is at war,

Once the water was properly warm, the son of posiden stepped under the hot stream and let the water soak him. Percy closed his eyes and let the water run over his face and down his body. His ten inch cock stood at full attention now, and he was profoundly aroused. Percy was hoping for a specific outcome, but not sure if the daughter of Aphrodite had the inner courage to take that next step.

Then, as Percy stood there under the shower, he heard the cubicle door close. Percy opened his eyes and turned around, seeing Piper there in the shower with his. His heart leapt, and Percy smiled at her. He reached out to her and Piper stepped in to Percy embrace, her head tilted up to him as she roughly grabbed his head and pulled Percy down for a kiss.

Right, Percy thought, let's show this girl how it's done. Percy kissed Piper fiercely, forcing his tongue in to her mouth, which seemed to take her by surprise but then she melted in to his arms and her tongue met his. Percy wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up with ease, turning around and pushing her against the shower wall, pinning her there with his body weight. She moaned in to his mouth, her arms grabbing his tightly. They kissed for several minutes, bodies pressed close as the shower's hot water gushed over us. Then Percy slowly let her go and eased her on to her feet, his strong hands roaming her gorgeous body.  
Her tits especially were superb, wonderful handfuls of delicious flesh topped by puffed nipples. His mouth wrapped around one nipple and he sucked, nibbled, and licked vigorously as Percy massaged her other breast. Demigod could feast on these tits for hours.

Eventually Percy detached from her breasts and grabbed the shower head. He knelt between her legs and gently moved one leg up, draping it across his shoulder, to give me clear access to her pink pussy. Percy loved the trimmed strip of hair on her mound. With his fingers he gently rubbed her pussy, feeling her body's heat, warmer even than the water flowing around us. He aimed the shower head at her pussy, soaking her snatch and eliciting a gasp from her. Percy wanted to both arouse her further,

Percy slowly rubbed her pussy and slid a finger inside, which provoked another moan from Piper as she grabbed his shoulder to hold herself steady. He alternately fucked her gently with his finger and the shower's hot water until she was thoroughly cleansed and intensely turned on. He quickly put the shower head back in place before returning between her legs, latching his mouth on to her dripping pussy and giving her the same intense treatment he'd given annabeth a few hours earlier.  
She responded as if struck by lightning. She tensed and gasped, then moaned and trembled as Percy tasted a hot rush of salty cum on his tongue. Percy thought 'Damn the daughter of Aphrodite came fast, its taste like a nectar, A part of him wondered how useless Jason was if he wasn't able to get this response from his girl', but Percy quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind and focused entirely on tonguing this delicious girl's tasty cunt, intent on getting a few more orgasms from her.  
After a few minutes Piper came again, she just feel like she went to olymbus and return, jason never did that to her Annabeth is lucky girl she thought herself, a second gush of juices filling Percy mouth, and as Piper shuddered from his oral assault he felt she'd be too tender for him to continue. Percy gave Piper a final tongue-flick over her clit, which caused her to yelp and pull back, before he got up and mashed his lips against hers.  
She seemed to hesitate for a second and Percy realised she'd never tasted herself on a man's tongue, but she quickly relented and kissed him just as passionately.

Percy took one of her hands and guided it to his achingly hard ten inch cock. She wrapped her fingers around his throbbing shaft delicately, she felt the heat pulsing from it, Piper stroking him gently as he made out. , as he was sure he could only last for one of those options,

Percy turned off the shower and carried Percy out of the cubicle. He leant her against the sink, her face to the mirror and her back to Percy. She looked at him through the mirror as he grabbed her sumptuous tits from behind, his engorged cock pressed against her back. He gently bit her earlobe before whispering

"I'm going to fuck you now, and make you my bitch" Percy whispered her hotly, She nodded eagerly with wide eyes and a panting mouth. He stepped back a bit and looked at her backside, deciding he wasn't quite done yet tasting her, as her fantastic ass beckoned him. He knelt behind her and grabbed her asscheeks, burying his face between them. Piper gasped and groaned, holding herself steady against the sink, as his tongue lapped at her wet pussy, all the way up to her tiny puckered asshole. As his tongue flicked over it she didn't recoil, and she figured it would do with some further attention, so he pulled her asscheeks apart and took a bit of time rimming that delicious tight ass, his wet tongue licking and pressing against it.  
Piper's breath became ever more ragged, and when he licked back down to her pussy he discovered she was truly soaking wet and totally turned on. She likes ass-play,  
Finally Percy has the urge to fuck her became too strong to resist, so he got up and rubbed his steely shaft against her ass. With one hand on her hip, he fisted his hard cock and guided it between her legs, making eye-contact with her through the mirror as he did so. Her eyes locked with him as his mushroom head found her opening, and he saw her eyes widen as he pushed in to her tight, thoroughly soaked pussy.  
Piper moaned and had to close her eyes as he pushed all the way in to her. He started fucking her with slow, intense thrusts, pushing her against the sink every time. Percy grabbed her around her waist and breasts with both arms and simply held her up as he increased his pace, roughly slamming is throbbing cock up in to her dripping pussy.

"Oh god yes," she panted hard,  
the demigod pounded her hot snatch, Piper juices oozing around Percy's throbbing shaft, grunts emerging from Piper throat every time Percy slammed his thick phallus in to her tight pussy.

After a good ten minutes of this he felt his arms tire, and he lowered Piper to the ground and pulled out of her. Breathing heavily, she wiped stray strands of hair from her face as she turned around, looking at him expectantly.

"Not done yet," Percy said to her, and she smiled. He sat down on the toilet seat and motioned for her to sit on him. She stepped over, straddling him with her face to him, and slowly eased herself down. Percy's cock missed its target and slid over her asshole as she sat down, ending up at attention up against her ass.

"Oops," Piper giggled, and rose to re-adjust.

"Ever done anal?" Percy asked before she could sit back down. She froze and locked eyes with him, biting her lower lip before gently shaking her head."Let's try,"

"I don't know you are too big" she began, but Percy ignored her. He pushed her away and rummaged through a cupboard, finding a jar of lube that Annabeth and him occasionally used.  
She sat back down on the toilet seat and liberally coated his pulsing manhood with lube, then motioned for Piper to turn her back to him. After a second's hesitation she did and bent over, presenting her wonderful ass to Percy. Once again he couldn't resist and buried his face in her ass, trying to push her tight asshole open with his tongue.  
She moaned and grunted, holding her asscheeks apart for him. As much as he loved rimming this tight little hole, now he wanted to fuck it more, so he scooped two fingers of lube and spread it on her asshole. He pushed one finger in gently, feeling her sphincter resist a bit before relenting. Her ass felt hot and tight around his finger, and he gently fucked her for a bit, sensing her arousal as she pushed back slightly against him.

Percy added a second finger to his first and her ass struggled to accommodate it as first. Percy held her breath as he pushed harder until the second finger slipped in, her ass relaxing around the intruding digits.

"There you go," he said, "my cock is gonna feel great in there."

She giggled between heavy breaths.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Piper said,

"Oh, believe it," Percy said, pulling his fingers from her ass. "i can sense it Piper, you want this as much as I do, dont you piper."

"Yes" Piper replied and straddled him again, her back to him this time. He held her hip with one hand, his other at the root of his throbbing cock, holding it straight up.

"Now, this is entirely up to you, piper" he said, "just ease yourself on top of me, take your time."

She nodded again and reached between her legs to grab his ten inch cock as she lowered herself, aiming it at her tight puckered ass glistening with lube. His swollen head touched her ass and, as she continued to lower herself, pushed against the tight sphincter. It seemed way too big for her but she was intensely focused now and totally committed.

"Breathe," Percy said to her, "let my cock do the hard work."

She relax a bit and exhaled slowly. Right then her ass eased just a bit, which was enough for his thick cock's engorged head to push in and lodge itself firmly in her ass.

"Oh fuck!" Piper exclaimed, she never in the hell she thought that she can take his cock in her ass "it's in!"

"Yes it is," Percy said, she could feel her tight asshole squeezing his thick cock "in your sweet tight ass."

She panted hardly, and concentrated again as she sat further down on Percy. She let out a slow, prolonged moan as his shaft invaded her tight chute. The feeling was astounding, her ass so hot and tight around his ten inch rock-hard cock, her inner walls are perfect grip around the entirety of his thick meat.

"by the gods", she Panted hard said, "so full..." Percy's hands on Piper's hips roughly guided her down as she sat on his pulsating dick, until finally her asscheeks rested on his thighs and the full length of his cock was embedded in her tight, quivering ass.

"There," Percy said, "all the way. You're amazing."  
She smiled and slowly moved back up, him cock emerging from her puckered hole, until only the head was still in. Piper then lowered herself back down, a bit faster this time, her face scrunched up in combined agony and ecstasy.

"Percy... oh my god..." Again she raised herself, and lowered back down, easier this time. And again, and again, as her ass adjusted to his steely rod inside of her.

"We're assfucking!" Piper exclaimed, Percy could sense a wonder in her voice, sitting all the way down on his cock again.

"Let me show you a proper assfucking," Percy said as he grabbed her and stood up, lifting her with his cock still all the way up her ass. He lay her down on the bathroom mat, making sure she was resting on her hands and knees, keeping her ass tight against his hips to ensure his cock remained solidly where it was.  
Once Percy was sure Percy was supporting her own weight,

Percy knelt behind her and moved his hands back to her hips.

"you look damn sexy Piper, its a shame Piper didn't see that" Percy said as she began thrusting in to her ass.

"Oh by the gods Percy, this feels wonderfull" Piper gasped, "yes... oh yes... By the god... oh... oh...dont stop"

Percy is not planning on stopping, he fucked that tight ass steadily, his cock pistoning in to her tight hole, Percy eyes glued to where his cock stretched her puckered hole and filled her forbidden tunnel.  
Percy got in to a great rhythm and felt really, two good strokes every three seconds, his balls slapping against the daughter of Aphrodite's tight pussy.

Percy jackson felt her hands between her legs, rubbing her soaked cunt as Percy fucked her wonderful ass. It wasn't long before she began to tremble again, a new orgasm hitting her as Percy drove his wood in to her moist ass over and over and over.

"Yes... oh god yes... cumming... I'm cumming Percy... yes... yesss... YES!" Piper screamed as she came, shuddering and collapsing on to her stomach as her ass gripped his cock tightly and pulled him down with her.

"Ughhhh... aahh..." she moaned as she trembled in the throes of her orgasm, his cock deeply embedded in her strained ass.  
After a few moments Percy felt her ass relax around his cock, and he began moving again, slowly and intently. She moaned painfully.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard now, Piper," Percy whispered in to her ear, "and then I'm going to cum in your mouth and you're going to suck it all down."

Piper groaned and nodded, and Percy grabbed her arms to hold himself up as Percy started truly pounding her tight ass.

Relentlessly he fucked her ass, hammering her tight hole as mercilessly Again and again Percy rammed his fuckmeat in to her ass, her continued moans serving to spur me on, slamming his cock down in to her over and over.

It took a few more minutes of frantic ass-pounding and then Percy felt his own orgasm approach, a rapidly growing pressure in his balls moving up his hard shaft as he drove it in to Percy's sore ass. Just before his peak would hit he pulled out and forcefully made Percy turn face-up on the floor, moving up to aim his throbbing cock at her face. He had intended to shoot in to her mouth from a distance but the daughter of Aphrodite surprised him as she eagerly moved to gobble up his cock, wrapping her lips around his shaft and rapidly bobbing her head to coax his load from him.  
Percy came incredibly hard, his cock spasming and pulsating in Piper's dirty little mouth, dumping spurt after spurt of hot rich seed in to her mouth.

"Ahhhh yes!" she grunted as she sucked his load out of him, her lips tight around his throbbing shaft as he filled her mouth with cum. As the last waves of his orgasm washed over her she kept on sucking, gentler now, just at the edge of his sensitivity, eagerly milking every last drop from him.

She released his cock from her mouth.

"Fuck... that was... unbelievable," Piper managed to say between heavy breaths.

"Yes, it was," Percy agreed, absently cupping one of her gorgeous tits and playing with the engorged the hard nipple. "We definitely need to do that again."

She turned her head to look at him, bright eyes locking with mine.

"Definitely," she said.

"is't his girl friend has something to say about that" a voice said. They both turned and see Annabeth standing there naked showing off her entire naked body to the world, She slowly walked towards Piper.

"Annabeth...," Piper was about to say something, but Annabeth cut her off with a kiss tasting Percy cum from Piper. The fun continues for the rest of the day.


	38. ATHENA 5

"Come, whore, your master is waiting for you," Alexa broke into Athena reverie. Her master? The goddess of wisdom glanced down over the white gown and saw that her nipples had peaked from between the lace. She could just make out the shadowing between her thighs and across her backside when she studied those areas too, Alexa was able to captured Athena and change her into sixteen year old girl, she decided to spice things up, so she asked Annabeth to join the fun to watch Percy taking her mother virginity probably making, Percy making Athena a bitch.

"master," she asked, nervously.

"Yes whore. You are an adult for centuries and today you will become a woman," Alexa told her Athena. she slaped Athena's face. "You will come to understand."

Swallowing back her nervousness and noting the excitement in her daughter eyes, she followed Alexa's guiding hand from the bathroom and the master bedroom. She was surprised that the other two women did not bother to dress. She is confused her mind is fully fog, she didn't know what is happening, Slowly, with the unknown woman Alexa before her and her daughter Annabeth behind her, she know something is wrong but Athena don't have the power to stop it, she descended the stairs. She was careful to avoid quick movements, not wanting to send the light material swirling around her and displaying her indecency to whoever they call the master.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs her daughter moved to her left and Aphrodite to her right. They each took one of her small hands into their own and guided her into the living room. She saw who is that it's Percy jackson Her daughter's lover, she wondered what is going on with Percy. her new master was seated in his leather chair again.

As they entered, he looked up, his smile growing more widely then before, Percy is really happy that he is going to fuck goddess of wisdom.

"My beautiful slut," he complimented. Her daughter and Aphrodite released her hands and moved to stand beside the tall back of her master's chair. Each stood patiently waiting, seeming to be quite comfortable being nude before their

She felt her face flush with blood as she suddenly felt very exposed to her master's eyes, she couldn't feel anything the goddess of felt like a sixteen year old school girl. Percy was unabashed as the demigod studied her form in that near transparent gown.

"Come to me, slave," Percy instructed, beckoning her forward with a familiar gesture that had never before seemed to hold so much significance.

"Yes master," Athena whispered, she didn't know where is the master comes from. She try to resist his commands but her body betrayed her. slowly approaching his seated form. The edges of the dress flounced easily up around her thighs with each step. She stopped a foot or two from his bare toes, he was wearing only his robe.

"Closer, goddess of wisdom," Percy told her, he could feel his ten inch cock throbbing with desire. His hand remain extended, she don't want take his hand but Athena took it.

He roughly pulled her forwards, his knees parting to allow her between them. As he did so, his robe split and she noticed his big throbbing ten inch cock and two heavy orbs hung from a thick rod, like apples on a tree. She swallowed nervously, uncertain of what this thing was, she understand what her daughter is planning for her, they are going to take her virginity.

When he was satisfied with her proximity to him, he dropped her hand.

"You are beautiful, like your daughter. A beautiful woman is a treasure that needs to be appreciated," Percy explained. "What occurs this evening is what makes a woman a woman. It is how a man shows his appreciation to his women, and how she in turn appreciates him."

She heard soft affirmative whispers from both her daughter and the other woman. Percy's hands moved to her hips and she felt a small nervous shock spread through her system. His fingertips found skin as they caressed the gaps between the lace pattern of her gown. Her heart raced at each touch, at each little burst of heat between the press of the cool fabric against her.

His hands were slow, firm, gentle. They roamed from her hips up her waist, to her ribs and then beneath her arms. They slid forward, under her bust. Athena shivered again as they cupped her breasts. His thumbs flicked over her erect nipples, causing them to once more rise from between the gaps in the pattern. For a moment the goddess of wisdom glanced up, and found his rich eyes staring back at her. She blushed once more and her eyes returned to study the sensual motions of his hands on her bosom. That tingling was back, with all the energy and intensity that had been abandoned in the bath.

"Ohhhh," Athena moaned to her own surprise. It seemed an admission of guilt, she never dreamed the simple touch of the man could do so manythings to her, an electricity passed through her body.

"Let it out whore before your daughter," Alexa instructed. "Tell us how you feel your master's touch."

As Percy pinched the goddess nipples softly and pulled them away from the softer flesh beneath them, she let another moan go. It was freeing, and somehow made this better, she decided.

"That feels nice," Athena answer honestly, trying to obey Alexa's direction. Percy's hands felt so large against her softer flesh. She thrust her chest forward into his palms, wishing that she could cover her whole body with them.

"Good girl," Alexa added, letting her know she was doing right for her master.

"Your breasts are quite amazing," Percy told her, his eyes once again catching hold of hers. She nodded her head in agreement as he circled and pressed the pair together. "Very amazing," he added as her flesh plied itself to his demands.

Her heart was racing so fast, she worried she might die then and there. It was amazing, Percy's touch, and it made her so very warm inside. Athena worried she would be sweating if he kept up his caresses.

But his hands were done for a period with her young tits, and they dropped low over her stomach. As they touched on her hip bones she could not supress another satisfied gasp. Everything was so electric, so intense. His broad forefingers brushed over the meeting of her thighs to her waist. She gulped as she felt soemthing spasm within her small channel. It was a foreign feeling, unfamiliar in her lifetime. Her daughter boyfriend's lips twitched upward in a knowing smirk as she arched her back towards him.

Something primal within her said that his hands should be between her thighs. She watched as he gathered the soft material of her new gown upwards until it exposed her sex. He took her own hands and guided them to the bunched fabric.

"Hold it there, and don't let it go," Percy told her.

"Yes master," she squeaked nervously as she realized that she was throwing all her modesty out with that act. Percy fingers finally did dip between her thighs. One hand cupped her mound, and she felt his middle finger flex and slip over the space between her dirty hole and her womanly one.

"Ah," Athena gasped as the finger brushed across her once more. She felt the need to writhe away from his finger, like a response to being tickled. At the same time she wanted to feel nothing more than his finger there again.

He was obliging, repeating the motion several more times, until she grew more accustomed to the sensation. Then his palm slid back towards him, and she felt the finger between her lips. It gently pushed into her small tunnel and her eyes widened at how big it felt within her. Her head drooped down and she thrust her groin forward so she could better see what he was doing to her.

With something inside her, she could feel her muscles spasming, clenching on it.

"do you feel it Slut," Alexa asked Slapping her ass."our master is going to take your virginity,"

Athena mind cried out aloud.

"Don't worry Athena you're going to become a woman. It feels good doesn't it?" Percy said.

"It's good, ohhhh," she mumbled, Alexa Know the goddess is telling the truth, soon the whore is going to be her master's slut. His finger straightened and the pressure behind it grew. Once more, her eyes grew large as she watched more of Percy's digit disappear into the small hole she had never once explored.  
As he began to withdraw it, small explosions went off within her mind, and she had to steady herself on his shoulders. When his finger was free, he held it up to her face to examine.

"See how wet you are," Percy said to the wisdom of goddess.

"yes," Athena nervously said, her naivete showing through.

"it is the proof, it means that you love me and want to be one of my whores." Percy said to her.

"Oh," Athena answered, pretending that she understood.

"Taste it," he told her. She glanced at him, wondering why she would want such a thing, she try to fight against it.

"Go ahead. Taste it. Your daughter has tasted her own." Percy said. She glanced at her daughter and saw Annabeth lift one of her own fingers to her mouth from between her thighs. It was wet. Seeing her daughter lead, she obediently suckled Percy's finger. Her tongue swirled around its rigid shape. The flavor was salty, a slight bit bitter, but not terrible, Alexa could feel Athena is not fighting the magic.

When she was done, his finger returned to her hole and began its inward journey again. This time she parted her thighs and pressed some of her weight upon it. She wanted it within her. His finger bent and flexed at the first knuckle, stretching her more than it had before. She was now sensitive to her own wetness and could feel the cooling build up around her narrow entrance.

"Percy," Athena squealed, when his finger pushed against something within her. It was painful and caused her to wince. "It hurts when you push like that."

"I know whore. But soon everything will be wonderful." Percy said to her. His words reassured her. She tested his finger again, gyrating her hips in small circles over the intruder. She found the touch of it against the surrounding walls of her innards made that little pulsing electric shock run through her body. Some instinct told Athena she should caress her breasts while Percy fingered her. Doing just that, she cupped and squeezed and pulled, just as her new master had. The excitement and odd tension with her body seemed to build now on a massive wave and she gave herself up to it. Percy's finger moved more rapidly at the entrance of her tunnel and soon her cries were uncontrollable.

Her eyes were closed but she could feel the tightness of every muscle in her body, as if it was preparing for some impending crash. She could smell and hear her sex accepting Percy's finger joyfully. Just when she thought that the pleasure could get no better, Percy's thumb pressed against the top of her little recess. Some nerve there sent an explosive jolt through her body.

"master!" Athena yelled, Her young voice yelled and broke as his thumb rubbed and pressed, stroked and tapped at that same spot. Her muscles all clenched powerfully and she curled forward, her head landing on Percy's thigh and her knees sinking to the floor. Percy's soaking hand slid up her torso, now freed from her sex by the collapse. With her still trembling he stroked the side of her cheek. For a few minutes she was unable to regain her senses, completely overtaken by the force of that explosion of pleasure. She felt freed, enlightened, whole.

When she did regain her breath and bearings, she had to ask the question.

"Percy," Athena weakly asked, " will you make me a woman,"

Anabeth and Alexa softly giggled at that and she could see that each of them were still toying with their own pussy.

"soon Slut," Percy said. he pulled back his robe further, and only six inches from her face, where her own small hole was. It looked like a fleshy mushroom, but much much bigger.

"Go ahead Slut, touch it," Percy encouraged her. She glanced up at him and seeing the glow in his eyes, she did as he asked. Timidly, her small fingertips brushed over its tip and when she lifted them away, they had a light coating of fluid. Thinking back to her own wetness Athena brought her hand to face and lightly licked the glaze from her fingers. It was saltier than her own pussy juices, but was not bitter at all. Her hand returned to it, lightly petting the crown and thick purple head again.

This time it twitched against her hand. She looked quickly to Percy, but the son of Posiden smile and gaze were still warm. She was doing well. Cautiously, she wrapped her hand around its girth and found that her fingers could not quite touch the tip of her thumb. It was quite big! She brought her other hand up to meet the first, and she settled one in a grip over the other. Her daughter's boyfriend's hips pressed forward into the tunnel formed by her hands.

"That's wonderful slut! Your hands feel great on my cock." Percy annonced, Hearing the excitement in his voice and feeling so important, she squeezed him again. Another droplet of his juice formed at the tip when she did that. Her fingers swept over it and brought it to her little red tongue where she cleaned them. It was not a bad taste. Definitely something she could enjoy. That seemed to please her new master, she never go the hell she though she would worship a man, she loved the taste, she want it more.

"Slut pull you master's cock towards you, slowly." Alexa said. She did as instructed and another droplet began to form at the small slit at the top of it. What was the word he had used, a 'cock'?

"Very good whore. Why don't you try licking it?" Alexa said. She love watching the whore of wisdom worshiping her king. Athena curious, she leaned forward, her eyes going to his. Her tongue darted out across the helmet of the large cock and swept his fluid into her mouth. The taste seemed to grow on her with each flavorful bit.

"Lick it like its a lollipop or an ice cream cone mother," her daughter chirped in. "He really likes that!"

She grinned at her daughter's helpful suggestion and bent towards it again. Holding it steady with both hands, her small oral muscle began to sweep across the sides and top. She snaked it around the edges then back to the fluid forming at the slit. Percy was groaning and she felt his hands tangling in her blonde hair. His hips were thrusting forwards gently, and she sensed that he wanted her to take it in her mouth. Pulling back for a moment, she examine its size and opened her mouth as wide as she could go. Then leaning forward once more, she let the big thing past her lips. It grazed over them, and with another thrust from her master, it filled her mouth. She nearly gagged as he stretched her jaw even more than she had been able to.

"Good, just stay like that," Percy told her. The dark haired demigod's hips began to thrust against the wisdom goddess mouth and hands and his pace was soon fast. Between his thrusts she caught her breath before the huge cock was pushed back in. Her saliva built up at the edges of her lips and across his surface. She just stared up at him, and his firm, loving eyes. His mouth was open slightly and he seemed to be enchanted by what she was doing for him. She loved it, and Percy seemed so thrilled with her, that despite the ache in her jaw, she continued to oblige without complaint.

"Oh Athena, I'm going to cum. Get ready," he said to her. But she had no idea what that he meant, and so kept right on bobbing her head on his massive thing. When the first solid stream of his fluid shot down her throat, she really did gag, and her lips and jaw nearly closed on him. But understanding quickly that this was what he meant when he said cumming, she tried to slurp him down like a big straw.

Forming a channel with the back of her tongue, she began to inhale sharply, swallowing the large amount of fluid that was pouring from his body. He was trembling, and his eyes were shut she noticed. The familiar salty taste filled her mouth again. She tried to swallow it all, but the intruder just filled too much space and the streams came to fast. Like her saliva, she felt it building in the pockets of her cheeks and spilling down the corners of her lips. But Percy was not done and kept right on cumming. She felt some of the hot globs fall to her gown.

As she kept slurping, Percy's cock started to soften and retract in her mouth. She tried sucking it harder, but it kept on. Finally, she released it from her mouth, and let it slip over her chin and hang between his thighs.

"Such a beautiful whore. So very wonderful!" Percy said. The goddess of wisdom loved his praise and wanted to hear more, but her daughter had moved to her and had interjected between he and she. Annabeth's hand pushed on her chest, encouraging her to move back from between her lover's thighs and into a reclining position. Still feeling somewhat the newcomer, she obeyed. Annabeth's firm touch had her laying on the floor, the thin nightgown draping erotically over her curves.

When Annabeth's lips moved to meet her own, she was uncertain. The soft, warm kiss changed her mind. And when her daughter's tongue began to trace her mouth, her chin, and the nape of her neck, she was converted. She realized that her own daughter was licking up the remnants of Percy's ejaculate. She was cleaning her! But if felt so amazing, so loving. She trembled and found that the heat within her was stoked back to life with each touch of lips and tongue.

Annabeth's hands were soon on her mother's breasts, squeezing them and caressing them as Percy had. She realized that her breasts were quite sensitive and that every little movement was an experience to revel in. As she looked over her daughter's form, kneeling above her, she could not help but feel thrilled. Her daughter's bottom was thrust high in the air towards Percy, and he was appreciatively staring back at both daughter and mother. Alexa had taken her place between his thighs and appeared to be quite committed to licking and sucking at Percy's cock.

Annabeth's head suddenly shifted further down, away from the neckline of the lacy gown. It dropped to her nipples and her eyes went wide as she was suckled for the first time. Her daughter's lips trapped her hard nubs between them and her mouth sucked inward. She watched as her daughter's cheeks collapsed with the sucking.

Then when she felt like it was certain her teats would be sucked clean off, she felt the firm touch of her daughter's tongue. Athena felt her small channel spasm and twitch with the contact. And to add to the deliciousness of her daughter's love, a hand soon crept between her thighs.

The lacy material was pushed higher and she felt the brush of her daughter's hands against her cunt. Then two of her sibling's fingers pushed into her channel. As Percy had done, Annabeth began to gently thrust the digits into her vagina, stretching her as fully as possible. Her thumb also was used to stroke that strange area where her previous orgasm had originated. Quickly, she felt her temperature rising.

Certain that she was nearing another exciting release, she began to raise and lower her hips from the floor to allow better penetration. It was instinctual, natural, right seeming. But Percy and Alexa had broken apart and he had risen to stand behind Annabeth. Athena watched as Percy playfully spanked her on the bottom, causing her to squeal onto Annabeth's breast.

"There will be time for that later. Now we make her a woman." Annabeth said. Athena saw Alexa and Annabeth and Percy all eagerly glance from one to the other.

This was the moment, she knew. There was no more steps after this. She really would be a woman, Percy's woman when this was played out. Athena's daughter rose, slowly, allowing her lover to kneel between her parted thighs. He had shed his robe and his large ten inch cock now pointed eight inches from his groin. It was menacing, staring down her young unblemished body at such a foreign object.

For a moment, she felt fear break through her heated desire. She did not know what happened from here, but the fear almost overcame her. Luckily, her daughter's naked form slid in behind her, and her head was propped up in her lap. Her daughter gently ran her hands through her hair, telling her how beautiful she was, how desirable she was.

Percy leaned forward, his weight on his arms on either side of her. She saw the large rod angling towards her small passage and knew suddenly how this worked. It was much bigger than the fingers that had been in her, and she remembered the pulling sensation when Percy had pushed them deep in her. His hips bent low and she felt the soft spongy tip brush over her lips and she spasmed. Despite her fear, her body was desperate for more contact.

Alexa's small feminine hand reached between them, guiding Percy's ten inch cock downward towards her entrance. Suddenly, she felt the wedge shaped top firmly between her lips and her back arched off the floor. It felt huge!

"Be gentle, master," she begged. His strong hips pushed further into her, and she was not sure if she would split in two, or if she would explode into another orgasm. The feeling of being so full, so stretched, was both painful and pleasing. He pushed harder, and she felt him reach that barrier within her tunnel. He looked deep into her eyes as his pressure increased.

"This will hurt for a movement's." Percy said. And then he thrust into her forcefully with no further warning.

"AIEEEEEE," Athena shrieked as his impossibly large cock suddenly filled her entirely. For a few moments she simply writhed and gasped as the big pipe stretched her. Percy was still above, and her daughter urgently tried to comfort her.

"Please take it out! It hurts so badly!" the goddess begged. Everyone was still, except for gentle soothing motions of her daughter's hands on her body. She felt like someone had hit her funny bone, but between her thighs. It was throbbing to the pulse of her racing heart, and Percy's ten inch cock seemed unforgiving. No matter how much she tried to squirm away, Percy kept himself pressed firmly against her, he want to cum inside her.

"Calm down, whore," he soothed, he slapped on her breast, she could feel the pain in her breast. "Just be still. Let yourself acclimate."

Gradually, Athena found that the pain did indeed fade. Over five minutes, she became accustomed to having something so completely within her. When she felt like she was reasonably in control of her body and her pain, she told Percy so.

"Alright, I'll move slowly, it should start to feel good." Percy, Turning to his Alexa, he asked, "Why don't you add some lubrication to our joining. That might help her."

Athena watched as Percy leaned back on his heels, permitting Alexa to hover over the joining of their bodies. Filled with curiosity, she watched as Alexa's mouth dropped to her pussy. The soft touch of a tongue against her vaginal lips helped to clear away the fog of pain that had entered her mind. As the repetitive licks continued, she found pleasure building once more, overlaying the agony she had so recently experienced. Alexa was using copious amounts of spittle on her sex and Alexa's cock. Every once in a while she would hear the tell tale sound of her spitting on it.

"Its starting to feel nice," she told Percy, as Alexa continued to touch her at the apex of her hole. Nice might have been an understatement. The growing excitement in her pussy came with an intensity she had never experienced before. She didn't know if Percy was growing within her, or if she was tightening around him, but there seemed to be more tension within her as Alexa's little mouth danced expertly.

There was a fulfilling aspect to this act, she thought. She was giving her body to him, and he in turn was giving to her. There was something basely generous about this, she decided. Perhaps that it what is different about being an adult, she surmised. Her train of thought would be interrupted as she felt Percy begin to withdraw from her.

"Is it done," Athena naively asked.

"Not nearly," Percy answered, "but this is where it gets good."

She smiled at that. It had already been so wonderful. Alexa finally surrendered her perch over her pussy and settled beside her, one hand staying on her lower belly. Her fingers clenched towards her hand, carefully stroking her.  
Looking down her own length, she saw that Percy had nearly abandoned her hole. She recognized that as he had pulled from her, her lips had blossomed outwards like some flower. His cock had been the last touch needed for that blooming to occur. She could see his long shaft was glistening with her inner liquid, although it was tinged crimson. It came to her, that he had made her bleed. Rather than perturbing her, she found this proper. Blood was an important aspect of all rituals and spiritual acts, and this bordered on the divine. She grinned back at him, her channel feeling quite empty and unsatisfied without him. Her muscles were spasming, clenching, attempting to keep him from fully leaving her.

"Please, put it back in, master." Athena begged.

"I will slut." Percy as he leaned over her prone form again, and she watched him as he studied her nakedness. For a moment, his head dipped low and captured one of her nipples from beneath the lace. She felt electrified once more. She just needed someone to flip the switch and she would explode into light. The soft suckle on her tit was calming and distracting enough that she missed him pushing fully back into her. When she did, she rolled her hips on his cock, testing his size within her. Every which way that she moved, his cock was already there, pressing against her quivering wet heat.

"I'm going to fuck you, slut," her Percy warned her. She looked back up at her daughter, uncertain of this word.

"He's taking you and making you cry out for him. Fucking is the word we use when a man and a woman take one another as their own in a sexual way," Annabeth described to her mother. She nodded her head in understanding. Percy had started to withdraw slowly again from within her.

"I want you to fuck me master," Athena whispered, she want to feel Percy's cock forever in her pussy, hoping her usage of the new word was proper. "Please fuck me."

Percy's eyes seemed to glow as her words buzzed through his mind, and she saw his whole body tense. His cock ramrodded deep into her channel and she felt an explosion as the long hardness found her furthest depths. With a pace that their stallions would envy, Percy's hips worked. All she could do was close her eyes and scream in rapture as he filled her again and again and again.

The noises that emanated from her channel as he plunged into her were obscene, but honest. She was so wet, so tight over his length. She found that if she rocked her hips against him she could accommodate just a little more, and his pelvic bone would grind against the small hardness atop her womanhood.

"Fuck me, please fuck me," Athena yelled again and again. She felt his rhythm match her heartbeat, as if the absence of his ten inch cock was the stopping of her heart, and she needed him. She did not know how she would live without Percy's thick cock inside her.

Her whole tunnel seemed to be alight, burning with each rapid fire into her. She was out of control, obsessed with only having Percy's cock back within her. He had to place his hands on her hips to keep her from rising off the floor with him when he retreated. She finally acquiesed and allowed her legs to bounce with each violent downstroke. Athena's breasts jumped with each connection of his sex to hers. Her whole body seemed to shudder with pleasure and the force of him taking her. Her legs instinctively curled beneath his clenched buttocks, pulling her and bracing her against him.

God's must have intended this, she quietly confirmed, as her voice loudly called for more of Percy. How could something so good be wrong?

"Thank you master, ahh, for making, ahh, me, ahh, your woman," Athena gasped. Her inner temperature seemed to be at its boiling point and her stomach was filled with an energy that was unmatched in her entire life. She knew what was coming, but did not understand its power. That tension was now everywhere, filling mind, body, and soul with its promise. Her fingernails dug at the floor beneath her, her voice flattening into a long wail. Every muscles was prepared- tight, bound up, ready to leap. Her sex was burning, searing her consciousness. It felt like a flood of flames descended with each of his penetrations. She needed release, or she would not breathe.

Finally, with all the pomp of the rapture, she came. Everyone knew it. She felt like she was levitating, rising from the floor to be carried away by angels. Her fluids poured out of her, running down her buttocks and into the floor below. Her thighs and arms suddenly launched forward, wrapping fully around Percy as she rose to him. Tightly clinging against his body, she cried out her victory. Her sex grabbed Percy's cock and held it in a death grip. Her muscles clenched and relaxed in a rolling alternation that would overwhelm him.

Just when she was certain that the best was behind her, and she was floating in the afterglow of her orgasm, she felt the pulse of his cock within her. Like shotgun being loaded she felt a spasm against her sex, and then an eruption into her channel. Again and again that same pump and fire sensation hypnotized her and she was finally silent. Whatever it was, it was somehow hotter than her own body and as she rocked atop Percy's ten inch cock, Percy lanched his large load of cum in her pussy. she realized that he had cum within her for the second time.

"i love you Percy," Athena said.

"Now you are my slut," he gently whispered in her ear. "Now you are my woman."

Alexa and Annabeth suddenly surrounded them, their naked bodies joining the intermingling of flesh that was only interrupted by the purity of her white lace gown.


	39. PIPER 6

When we go to the pavilion we split up and each went to our respective tables. Chiron made some announcements but none of them were really important. Then the nymphs came around and started to bring everyone their food. A couple minutes after I started to eat Annabeth came over and sat down. I looked up at her with a mouthful of cheeseburger in my mouth. She then said, "That's a wonderful look for you Seaweed Brain." On the way, over here I told her that she only had to call me Master when we are alone.

After I swallowed what I had in my mouth I asked, "Why are you over here? Didn't we kinda get in trouble last time you did this?"

"I was sitting over at my table when Chiron came over and said it would be okay if I ate at your table. Weird, right?"

"Eros said that the magic that makes you okay with me having a harem would spread to friends and family. I guess that spread to Chiron too and it made him okay with any girls I have to eat with me."

Surprised Annabeth said, "That's what I was thinking. Lucky guess?"

"No I don't think it was a guess. I just kinda figured it out." I said as she took a bit of her food and I took another of my burger.

I then felt Eros force his way back into my head and say, "Hey can I have some?"

I then thought back No? I don't know who you could even get it.

Like from the fire offerings, he said as if it was obvious.

I am not throwing away a perfectly good burger! I then took another bit of it out of spite.

Whatever then. I forgot to tell you about another thing that happens when you claim a girl. When you do, you will get any abilities that that girl has.

Like with Annabeth and her brain-smarts? Also, ANY OTHER POWERS OR ABILITIES THAT YOU FORGOT TO MENTION?

Ya just like with Annabeth. And maybe? I forgot what powers I gave you. Like I told you kinda a scatterbrain. BYE, and like that he was gone.

"So if you couldn't tell I was just talking to Eros again. He said that when I claim a girl if they have any powers then I get powers just like those. So, like you brain-smarts."

"Cool and brain-smarts?" she said with an eyebrow raised.

"Shut up Brain-smarts Girl." I said when I finished off my burger. After another couple of minutes of eating we were both finished eating and Chiron had said that we were all dismissed when we were done. So, I made my way back to my cabin while Annabeth had some Athena cabin stuff to do, I may be smarter now but I still get bored when she explains stuff.

As I was making my way back to my cabin I ran into my favorite daughter of Aphrodite, Piper. She was walking with some of her sisters when she saw me and she said bye to her sisters and started to walk with me. "I haven't seen you all day. What have you been up to?" she asked.

"I was cleaning up the woods a little and then had some stuff with Annabeth," I said. It was technically true.

"Oh I think I know what that means," she then raised her eyebrows and gave me a look. She could tell that I was obviously not understanding what she was saying, so she came closer and said, "You two had sex didn't you?" She started to back away but then stopped and stayed close to me.

I didn't make eye contact with her and said, "Maybe we did maybe we didn't." I then stopped as we were at my cabin and I had closed the door earlier.

I opened it and walked in and so did Piper. I then closed the door and Piper said, "You want me all alone in here?"

That magic is sure working I thought. As I walked back over to her I said, "I just want to make sure no one sees this."

She was about to question what I said but I was close enough to her that before she could say anything I kissed her. Almost immediately she broke from the kiss. She then said, in a very loud tone I might add, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS MY BEST FRIEND. WHAT THE FUCK PERCY?!"

In a calm and collected voice I said, "Calm down Piper. It's ok. Calm down."

I could visually see her already calming down. She then said, "Why did you kiss me Percy?"

Knowing that the real answer would shock her too much right now, I said, "Because I really want to fuck you. You want me to fuck you, too don't you? You want to feel me inside of you. You want to do whatever I want."

Her eyes glazed over while she said under her breath, "... want you to fuck me....do whatever you say..." then she came back and said, "But-."

"But what? Everything will be ok," I said as I took her hand and lead her over to my bed. I sat down on it and said, "I think that since we are in MY cabin you should do what I say."

In a submissive tone, she said, "So what are you going to have me do first," Then in a joking tone she said, "Master?".

"I want you to strip for me. Make me want you even more than I already do." I said.

"Whatever you want," she said before she started to move her hips and hands. Her hands went down to the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it up but she then stopped half way. I thought that my control had worn off but she then moved her hands from her shirt to her yoga shorts. She slid those right down her tan, hairless legs and flung them somewhere. I could tell she was getting hornier because of the wet spot slowly growing on her white and pink striped panties. Next her hands went to her back and then went inside her shirt. When they came out, they came out with her black bra. She flung that somewhere and then asked, "Should I keep going?"

"Fuck ya," I said almost immediately.

All she did was smile before her hands went to her shirt again and started to lift it up. This time she actually took her shirt off and tossed it somewhere in the cabin like the rest of her clothes. I could have looked to see where it landed but I had other things to look at. Piper's tits were much bigger than I thought they would be. They had to be a high D cup if not a DD cup. I could see her nipples were already getting hard. She then said, "Like what you see?"

"Very much but you're not entirely naked yet," I said as I stood up and reached for her panties with one and ripped them off and tossed them behind me. "There that's better," I said before I pulled her in close and kissed her.

She then broke from the kiss and said, "You've gotten to see me, now I want to see you."

"Fair enough," I said. I then took off my shirt and flung it somewhere. Next came the shorts and the same fate happened to them. Finally, was my boxers, I just slide those down and kicked those somewhere. "Do you like what you see?"

She licked her lips while she looked at me before saying, "Very much."

I was going to say something but instead I decided to just kiss her. We locked lips and she jumped up and put her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I walked over to my bed and break the kiss with her. I then asked, "Do you want to take it slow or hard?"

Smiling, she said, "Hard".

"Good," I said back. I then put her down onto the bed and she spread her legs. I was going to take it slow but I just couldn't help myself. I lined up my dick and thrust into her hairless pussy. "OH FUCK YOU'RE SO TIGHT!"

After a moan, she said, "OH GODS YOU'RE SO BIG! FUCK ME JACKSON, FUCK ME LIKE I'M YOUR SLUT!"

I then started to speed up my pace until I was going as fast as I could go. It was then that I started to feel myself getting closer and closer to cumming. I started to go harder and harder until I was about to cum. I felt that she wasn't ready yet so I used my powers over liquids to change that and make her cum. This sent me over the edge and I came inside her pussy.

When we were both done, I pulled out of her and laid down on my back next to her. I then said, "Wow."

"Ya wow Master," she said but then was surprised at what she said. She then reached up to her throat and reached down to her ass. "What the fuck?" she said before she hissed out in pain. Then a few seconds later it stopped. Confused she turned and looked at her ass and found the same trident brand on her right ass cheek. She just looked at me and said "What the fuck just happened Master?!" As she finished her eyes widened and I could tell that she was just going to keep saying the same thing.

"Shut up Piper," I said. Instantly she stopped trying to speak but that just added to the worry on her face. "Hang on a sec," I said before I focused on Annabeth and thought to her, Come to my cabin. You'll be staying the night.

Seconds later I heard her say in my head, On my way Master.

"Ok so where to begin..." I said as I started to explain to her what just happened. After a few minutes, I explained everything to her and around that time Annabeth opened the door and walked in.

She saw us lying on the bed, naked, and said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." As she said that she closed the door behind her and started to walk over to where we were. She dropped her bag and then started to take off her shirt. After her shirt hit the ground, her shorts were next. She then reached behind her and unlatched her bra and let it fall to the ground. Then before she got on the bed she stepped out of her panties and just left them. She climbed on my bed and laid next to me so that I was in the middle of the two of them, Piper on my left and Annabeth on my right.

"No I was just telling Piper what just happened," I said before I kissed her.

She broke from the kiss and asked while she sat up, "So how is my newest sister?"

Piper looked over at her and said, "Well it will take some getting used to but other than that I'm all good. Right before I guess became your new 'sister' we had a little bit of pretty good sex." She then looked at me and said, "And I'm all ready for another round if you are."

"First just a few things. Some rules if you will," I said. Then I thought Hey Eros if I give them a command will it change how their mind thinks?

PERCY! Good to hear from you again. How long has it been? He said waiting for me to answer.

Like a few hours, maybe? I answered him.

Wow. That long. Oh ya why you called me. I'm just assuming that you want to make them only attracted to you and to other of your girls. Am I right?

Actually, yes. So would it?

Ya but it wouldn't be as strong and might wear off after some time. I would suggest putting them in a trance and changing stuff from there. Anything else? He asked as if he had somewhere else to be.

Ya. How do I do that? I asked.

Just tell them to go in a deep trance. I made it pretty easy for ya. That it? I got some stuff to catch up on. He said.

Ya. What are you catching up on? I asked cautiously.

As you know I've been asleep for a long time. In that time, you guys invented TV and now I am hooked on a few shows. I currently watching 'The Office', 'Brooklyn Nine-Nine', and 'Avatar the Last Airbender'.

That's not what I expected. Have fun.

Oh I will. See ya later bestie. He said before he just kinda left.

"What's he doing?" I heard Piper ask.

"My guess is he's talking to Eros about something," Annabeth answered.

"You would be correct," I told her before I said, "Piper, Annabeth, get up and stand...at the bottom of my bed."

"Yes Master," they said together while they both got up and carried out my order.

When they were done, Annabeth asked, "Are you going to be doing that a lot?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Now I want you both to fall into a deep trance," and with that their eyes glazed over. "Wow that was easy. Can you both hear me?"

"...Yes Master," they said together.

"Good. Now just a quick few things. You both are now bisexual and only attracted to me and the other members of my growing harem. Understand?"

"..bisexual...only Master and sisters..."

"Good. Now Piper, while I am your Master Annabeth is your Mistress. You love and obey her just as you do me only as long as her orders do not interfere with mine."

"...Annabeth is my mistress.."

"Good. Now um... I want both of you to wake up." I said just assuming it would work.

It did. They both woke up. Annabeth looked at me and said, "Mistress Annabeth... I like that."

"You heard that?" I asked.

"Ya," she said before she turned to Piper and grabbed her face and kissed her and I could see her tongue poking around in her mouth. After Piper gave in, I cleared my throat and they broke from the kiss. "Sorry Master."

"Don't be...Mistress Annabeth. You were just asserting yourself. In fact, I think you should do it more."

"Really?" Annabeth asked.

At the same time Piper asked, "Wait what?"

"Ya. I am both of your Master so my power over you two is already asserted. But Annabeth I think that you should assert yourself more over Piper. Like spank her or something like that."

"Really?" She said with a growing smile.

Again, at the same time Piper said, "Ya Really?!"

"Yep. Now get to it. Annabeth sit next to me and Piper get over her knee with your ass on her right side."

They both said, "Yes Master."

After they were ready I said, "I think I am going to ask you some questions while you two are doing that." I then looked at Annabeth and said, "Get started."

She nodded and raised her right hand and quickly brought it down on Piper's ass.

SMACK

Piper's ass jiggled a little but not as much as when I've spanked Annabeth, we had a little bit of time on the ship before the end of the world. "Ouch," Piper yelled. Then Annabeth raised her hand and brought it down again.

SMACK

And again.

SMACK

And again.

SMACK

"OK so Piper I am going to ask you some question," I said. I then grabbed her hair and pulled it so she was looking at me. "And you are going to answer each one." I then let her hair go.

SMACK

"Yes Master. Ask away," she said while holding in a yell of pain.

"Good. Now tell me is this your first time being spanked?" I asked because I was curious.

SMACK

"No Master. When I did something bad when I was little my dad would spank me and the first day that I was here at camp Drew spanked me for the same reason Annabeth is now."

"Good to know..." I said.

"If you are wonder this is not my first time being the spanker," Annabeth said. This surprised me.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Ya," she said, "I've been in charge of the Athena cabin for a long time and some of my brothers and sisters needed to be taught a lesson. Hey Master can you grab my bag?"

Confused I went and grabbed it and started to look through it when I came across a ping pong paddle. I then asked, "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yep," she said before she took it from my hand and used it.

SMACK

She then said, "It's the closest thing I have to a sex toy here."

I shrugged and said, "Ok whatever. But now you have a new sex toy...Piper."

Piper looked up and asked, "WHAT?"

SMACK

I grabbed her hair again and said, "You're mine now and by extension Annabeth's. Back to the questions. Do you have any powers besides charmspeaking?"

SMACK

"Yes but it's more minor and one that most Aphrodite children have."

SMACK

"And that would be?" I asked.

"I can control my physical appearance a little and I can control horniest and that of others," she said.

SMACK

"Cool I got more powers than I thought." I said before I went over to where Piper's ass was. I looked at it and even in its reddened state it was very fuckable. I then looked at my hands and put them on Piper's ass and thought what I want to happen. After a few moments, her ass started to glow and then stopped.

I went back to Piper's head and she asked, "What did you just do?"

"Oh I made you ass jigglier and I also made it so you'll get progressively hornier till I fuck your ass," I answered.

SMACK

"Hey Annabeth I quite like how her ass moves."

"Me too. I think I'll speed up a little bit."

"Sounds good. Do a few and then take a little break so she can answer."

"Yes Master," She said before she looked as Piper's ass again before she brought down her paddle on it.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"That's better," I said as I watched her ass move.

"No it's not," Piper said.

"Right now your input isn't required," I said.

"I can already feel her getting wetter," Annabeth added.

I smiled and then asked her, "How many times have you had sex?"

SMACK

SMACK

"Only a few times with Jason and no butt stuff," she said while bracing for another smack.

"Have you ever changed your body?" I asked.

"Yes. But only to stop hair from growing below the top of my head. I hate shaving."

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"Good to hear but I think I'll make your tits bigger later. Finally, how do you feel about sucking dick?" I asked while I grabbed her hair again.

"I don't really like it but I would do anything for you,"

"Good to hear," I said as I forced my dick in her mouth even though I knew that she would happily do it herself. I forced her to take more and more of it until there was no more to take. I then pulled out of her mouth only to force my way back in.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

I moaned a bit before I said, "Oh Annabeth speed that up. Her yelling goes right up into me."

"Right away Seaweed Brain," she said before she started to speed up.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

At the same time, I sped up how fast I was fucking her face. After a few minutes or so of doing this I was inching closer to cumming because of Piper once again. About this time is when Annabeth said, "I don't know how much more Piper's ass can take. I think it's getting too red."

"Ok just a little bit longer," I said as I knew that another minute or so I would blow.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

And with that last SMACK I came. I held her head close and made sure she didn't spill any. When I was done, I let go of her hair and pulled out of her mouth and asked, "So how did you like that?"

After catching her breath, she looked up at me and said, "You know I would have sucked your dick without you face-fucking me."

"But where would be the fun in that. You can get off Annabeth's lap. I'll get you some nectar." She got up and I went to where I kept the nectar. When I got back I found Annabeth with her legs spread and Piper on her knees eating out of her.


	40. PIPER 7

Percy/piper

AN:So I am extremely busy but I decided to sit down and write this chapter real quick so not my best quality but hey still something. Review if you have any other ideas on other chapters I should do.

Third person pov

Percy and piper were on dish duty and cleaning all of the plates from breakfast in the camp kitchen. They were joking around and teasing and playing with each other and generally just having a fun time.

Piper was wearing a thin white tank top and some shorts while Percy was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

While they joked around Percy jokingly used his water powers to make some water shoot out of the sink and soak pipers whole body.

"Ah Percy!" She yelled out as her body got soaked.

Seeing piper get soaking wet had made her thin tank top see through. The wet clothes was not showing her big round cherokke tanned breasts with her dark nipples through them.

Percy had gone silent as he stated at the Aphrodite daughter who was practically shirtless in front of him. He instantly got hard.

Piper saw his boner and looked down and saw what he was staring at. She grinned as she realized how her wet Boobs so easily stunned Percy. Piper made a quick decision and decided to play this out.

"Percy you like what you see?" She said as she put her hands over her huge breasts and started to grope the soft tits that so easily were squeezed and moved about.

"Uh y-ya they are perfect." Percy said still a bit stunned.

Piper could not blame him. She was very sexy. Even she had issues looking at her naked body. She knew it was kind of self conceived but if she looked in the mirror naked she always got wet and had to masturbate. Probably because of her Aphrodite looks making her so hot and well also such a slut.

"That water was really cold" piper said pouting, "come over here. Your hands are probably warm. Heat them up"

At hearing that Percy happily walked over and put his hands over the tank top and started groping the perfect tits she had.

As his hands pinched on her nipples making pipers breath get erratic she managed to say "put your hands under the shirt. It will make it warmer"

But Percy instead of listening just ripped her shirt off making her Yelp before tossing it aside. Percy pushed her roughly back until she was pinned against a wall.

His hands went under her boobs to squeeze and push them up. Percy lowered his hand and started to suck on her nipples. He swirled his tongue around them before sucking and pulling making her boobs and nipples stretch out as he was pleasuring her. Piper moaned loudly as he pulled out on her nipples before he released it and switched to the other one.

The roles had switched as piper was now the one unable to speak and Percy being dominating. Piper grinder her hips against Percy desperate for more pleasure.

Percy noticed this and while he kept one hand on the boob that he was sucking the nipple of the other hand lowered to her shorts and pushed his way under them to start rubbing her pussy directly. Piper instantly bucked her hips to Percy so his fingers could rub over her clit easier. She moaned louder as his fingers went faster over her clit making the girl get more and more pleasure.

"Oh fuck yes...rub my clit Percy...use me like the naughty slut I am" she moaned out into his ear.

Percy got more turned on by this. He bit down slightly harder on her nipple making piper gasp loudly and simultaneously pushed 2 fingers inside of her.

Piper moaned at having her nipples, clit, and being fingering. Her pussy had gotten extremely wet and she was sure her thighs were shinning with the liquids at this point. Her walls of her pussy were tight Around Percy's fingers, something he assumed she would always be due to being a Aphrodite daughter.

Percy released the hand under her boob and used it to yank down her shorts. Once they were down to her ankles piper stepped out of them to leave her naked. Percy then pulled down his shorts and t-shirt to leave himself naked.

While still sucking on one of her nipples, Percy thrusted up and inside pipers pussy with no warning making piper scream loudly as his large monster dick stretched out her tight pussy sending waves of pleasure through her.

Percy finally stopped sucking on her tits and went to make out with her, which muffled her loud noises she made as he thrusted fast inside her, not giving her time to adjust to his size.

Both of Percy's hand groped pipers soft DD breasts for a while before moving down and squeezing her firm amazing ass.

As Percy thrusted faster he could easily see the effect on Piper. It became harder for Piper to focus as her eyes started to roll back and she was unable to kiss as well. Eventually it turned to Percy just sucking on her tongue while he fucked her pussy.

Out of nowhere Percy lifted Piper up in the air with his hands below her ass. He removed himself from inside her pussy and threw her to the ground where she got on her knees and elbows knowing what he wanted. She shook her ass at him as he got down on the floor with him.

"Come on Percy give me that huge dick in my tight pussy, fuck me rough, make me your slut" Piper said to him as she was shaking her ass.

Percy of course did not want to keep her waiting. He put his dick back at her pussy and thrusted in. Percy slapped pipers ass while he fucked her making her ass have red hand prints all over it.

Piper quickly reached her climax. She screamed out in pleasure again as her pussy started to squirt and came out all over his dick. The feeling of her walls clenching down on his dick made Percy cum and as he pulled out of her he came over her ass and back as he shot rope after rope of cum onto her body.

After they both finished cumming, Percy rolled Piper over onto her back and laid down next to her. While they relaxed his hands would absent mindly play with her breasts and lightly over her clit.

"We will be doing that again very soon" Piper said after she recovered enough.

"Soon like when?"

"Like in 3 hours after dinner. I have other activities to do today." Piper said as she kissed him on the lips and stood up to get dressed.

 

Piper day two

Piper third person pov

'Finally done!' Piper thought happily. She had patrol duty In the woods and was glad it had finished.

Piper raced back to the barracks and took off her armor chest plate, armor helmet, and put her sword away. After her time with Percy she had to get a new tank top as he tore her old one. She opted for a pink tank top and kept her booty shorts on.

Piper had gotten extremely horny waiting to finish and now that she was done with her patrols she was ready to fulfill on what she said about fucking Percy again later. Piper rushed over and started to jog to Percy's cabin. She was already very wet and just got wetter by the second.

By the time she reached his cabin she was so wet and horny that she had her left hand under her tank top playing with her right tit. She was rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger giving her pleasure as she opened the door to his cabin and walked in.

"Percy!" She called out. Her right hand had gone under her tank top and her left hand switched to playing with her left tit while her right played with her right tit.

"Where are you babe? I am horny" she said as she walked around the cabin looking for him.

Piper stopped in Percy's room and checked for him there just to find it empty.

"Ugh where are you" she said as she looked around and saw a note on his bed.

Being curious Piper went over and took her hands from under her tank top to pick up the note and read it. 'Sorry pipes but I got called down to the sea for an emergency. Rain check on tonight'

Normally this would have been fine but Piper was way too horny tonight. The older she got the hornier she would get and Piper knew she was only a few small steps away from just fucking people in public.

Frustrated Piper decided to just masturbate today and fuck Percy tomorrow. She put a hand inside her shorts and started to rub her clit with one finger as she searched through Percy's drawers.

Finally she found what she wanted and grabbed a pair of his boxers. She pulled them close and smelled them. They smelled like guys and Piper pushed a finger inside of herself as she groaned at the penetration.

Piper glanced over at the clock and saw the time. It was getting late and Percy was not gonna be back anytime soon so Piper decided to head back to her room where she had toys and other things she could use to pleasure herself.

Piper ran to the door and by the time she reached the door she had two fingers inside herself. She was barely holding back the moans and used Percy's boxers as a temporary gag so her moans would be covered as she opened the door and hurried back to her cabin and room.

She was so horny that as she ran she pushed another finger inside herself and by the time she made it to the cabin door she was busy attempting to wiggle a 4th finger into her pussy and her thighs had a glisten on them from her juices that had come out.

Piper had fit the 4th finger in right as she closed her bedroom door and locked it. She made not two more steps to her bed before she collapsed on her knees and had her head laying against the bed as pleasure coursed through her body so powerfully that she did not feel like she could stand up.

Piper however managed to pull herself up and onto the bed as she kept fingering herself with 4 fingers. She used her free hand and pushed her tank top above her boobs so her free hand could play with her nipples.

Piper opened her mouth and let the boxers fall out as she moaned loudly at the feeling of her own stimulation. Finally in her room and able to relax and enjoy, Piper stopped resisting and let herself orgasm. Her orgasm hit her hard as Piper yelled out and thrusted down onto the bed as her pussy started to squirt in her shorts with her fingers still inside her.

After a bit of squirting Piper removed her fingers and kept squirting for a little while longer before finally coming to a pause. Her shorts were drenched and Piper stripped them off before taking off her tank top then laying back down and panting as she recovered from her orgasm.

After some time Piper recovered and started to get up to go to her closet where she kept her dildos as she was still horny enough to want to have some more fun when suddenly her vision started to go blurry.

"What's...happening?" Piper said as she collapsed on her bed and passed out.

Piper day three

Annabeth pov

Annabeth opened the door to bunker 9 and walked in to check on the progress of the Argo 3. After the giant war the camp had started to build a new Argo for use of traveling across the world if needed. Everyone contributed in some way and Annabeths duty was to inspect the ship at the end of the night to see how much was done and what needs to be done.

Annabeth walked down the hallway before making some turns into the common area to check if anyone was here. And to her surprise their was.

"Piper?! What happened?" Annabeth exclaimed as she entered the room.

She found Piper tied up by her wrists to the ceiling as she dangled in the middle of the room. She was naked except for a collar and covered in a mixture of pussy juices and guys cum. Her pussy was leaking out this mixture of the two liquids while her ass seemed to be leaking just cum out.

At first Annabeth thought Piper was passed out but after a few seconds Piper regained conscious and looked up at Annabeth. Instead of speaking however she just started to thrust her hips toward Annabeth while having a goofy, yet lustful smile. Annabeth felt sex magic in the air around her and knew it was pipers hormones activating a Aphrodite power they have that makes anyone get turned on in their presence. She could feel her pussy getting wet and had to resist the urge to go up and finger Piper and have Piper pleasure her.

Once Annabeth calmed herself she looked at the collar to see if it was of any importance and recognized it from a book she read. It was an Aphrodite enchanted one that used sex magic, it basically stripped people of higher thought and made them entirely run on sexual urges.

Annabeth walked closer to Piper knowing that if she took the collar off, Piper would go back to normal. However the closer she got the more turned on she got, and the air around her seemed to be getting hotter. By the time she reached Piper she was panting with trying to control herself. Something that was hard with Piper still thrusting her hips toward Annabeth trying to get the blonde to get down and Please her.

Annabeth moved behind Piper and reached up to the collar latch. As she did Piper started to grind her ass back on Annabeth body making Annabeth gasp as she felt the amazing ass rub up against her. She was struggling a lot now with not giving in fully and instead let just one hand lower and squeezed pipers ass with it while the other stayed on the latch. Piper grinned happily and let out a small moan at feeling the other persons hand on her ass.

Slowly Annabeth could not help it and gave in to the sex magic. Her hand on the collar lowered and reached around pipers body to squeeze one of pipers boobs while the other hand stayed playing with her ass. Annabeth rolled pipers nipples between her fingers before putting her hand under pipers busty chest and making motions that resulted in pipers big boobs bouncing.

Pipers body felt slick to Annabeth as all the cum and pussy juices acted a lubricant of sort. Annabeth scoped some cum up off pipers tits with her left hand and brought it to her mouth and slowly put the finger inside to suck the cum off. Annabeth gave a gasp as she tasted the cum, getting more turned on.

Annabeth then snapped out of it and shook her head, "no...Gotta free my friend. Not fuck her" she said as she reached back up and grabbed the collar.

Annabeth undid the latch but before she could take off the collar she heard a noise at the doorway.

"I see you found my gift to everyone" the voice said.

Annabeth looked over and saw the sexy girl standing in the door, "Drew?"

"You...did this...to me?" Piper was able to say. The collar was still on her but not being latched it only had half the effect. Instead of her eyes fully glazed over they were only partially glazed. And her mind was able to do some talking and thinking. However she still was grinding her ass against Annabeth, albeit not as much as before.

"Mhm yes I did" drew said to Piper as she walked in the room. She was wearing a robe like coat and nothing else on. "I thought with everyone so hard at work on this project that they could use something fun to play with. Or rather someone. And I figured who better to volunteer then you."

Drew then turned to Annabeth, "did not expect to see you here but this is a pleasant surprise. I watched you struggle with containing yourself, barely able to regain control with Piper. But how about having control when you are under my effect and pipers" drew said as she opened the coat and dropped it to the ground leaving her naked.

Annabeth, who had been calming down a little bit as pipers partial control of herself again let her stop most of her powers, was hit by a new wave of sex magic from drew. Drews felt more precise then pipers and Annabeths body felt hot again as drew focused her magic solely on Annabeth.

Annabeth was stunned and was breathing heavily and standing still behind Piper. She tried to remove the collar fully but was unable to move as drew approached them.

"Here, why don't we leave this one for now sis?" Drew said as she relatched the collar on Piper. Once it was latched pipers eyes went glossy as her goofy smile returned and she started to grind more roughly against Annabeth again.

Annabeth gasped as she felt pipers sex magic return along with drews. The combined assault left her unable to move as she struggled to think while drew moved behind her and wrapped her arms around Annabeths waist and leaned in to her ear.

"Just give in and enjoy..." drew whispered as she lowered her hands to the hem of Annabeths jeans and slowly slipped her hand under, "no matter what by the end of the night you two will both be my sluts" she said as she got to Annabeths pussy and started rubbing her clit.

Annabeths eyes rolled back as she moaned loudly at feeling her clit played with. She stopped resisting and used her hands to grab pipers waist to stop pipers grinding. She then snaked one arm between pipers legs from behind and shoved 2 fingers in pipers cum filled pussy and started to pump them making Piper grin wide as she moaned loudly. Annabeths other hand stayed holding pipers waist as she leaned her head on pipers back to keep from collapsing as her clit was rubbed.

"That's a good girl..." drew purred in her ear, "I am sure you like this. One hot girl rubbing your pussy as you finger another girls pussy. Gods your so fucking wet" drew said as she started to shove one finger between Annabeths damp folds, "and tight. I like that"

Annabeth bucked her hips back into drew at the feeling of drews fingers being pushed inside her. Drew started with one but Annabeth felt her wiggling a second in. Annabeths pussy walls closed down and clenched on the fingers as she was filled with pleasure. Once the second was in drew started wiggling a third finger in as Annabeth felt her walls starting to get stretched out. Annabeths eyes rolled back as drew 3 fingered her inside her jeans.

Piper started to buck her hips to try and get more pleasure as Annabeth was unable to properly finger the Cherokee girl due to being fingered herself. Annabeths hand was absent mindly just rubbing over pipers crotch at this point. 2 fingers were still inside of Piper but they were not moving much.

Drew removed her hand from inside Annabeths jeans and spoke, "Annabeth why don't you go in front of Piper and strip off that restrictive clothes for us" drew said using charmspeak.

"...sure drew" Annabeth complied after a second.

Annabeth removed her own fingers from inside Piper and moved to be in front of the two sisters. Drew had started to play with pipers nipples from behind as they watched.

Annabeth looked down at her two fingers with cum on them and was overwhelmed by the urge to lick and taste the cum. Drew noticed and gave Annabeth some encouragement, "go on, give it a taste if you want"

Annabeth instantly put them in her mouth and sucked on the cum. The sex magic making her so lustful that she loved the taste of cum more then ever. She moaned as she licked her fingers clean of the white goo.

She then proceeded to listen to drews orders and stripped off her clothes. First she ripped her shirt and bra off to let her D cup boobs bounce for both of them to see. Next she pulled down her jeans and panties before stepping out of the pile of clothes she left on the floor.

Drew looked at the blonde triangle bush Annabeth had above her pussy and smiled, "cute. Now why don't you come over here and help me with my sister" drew said.

Annabeth nodded as she walked over to Piper. Piper looked at Annabeth and opened her mouth. Annabeth got the message and leaned in as the two started to make out. They went full tongue and were swapping lots of saliva between each other. They pushed their bodies together, squeezing both of their big boobs together as they made out.

Drew got underneath the two making out and spread both of their legs. She decided to finger both to start with as she put two fingers in each and started to pump them.

Annabeth and Piper both started to moan loudly into the kiss and got sloppier with kissing. Their tongues went everywhere and got saliva all over both of their faces. Annabeth was able to taste the cum on pipers face from the many facials she got.

Piper was moving her hips on unison with drews movements to maximize her pleasure. Drew was able to sense how Piper wanted more pleasure so drew slowly added more fingers till she had her whole hand inside Piper. Piper of course being a daughter of Aphrodite was able to make her pussy the perfect size for any insertion, so to fit drews fist it got a bit looser but was still a tight fit on drews hand.

Pipers eyes rolled back at this and she was unable to keep the kiss up as her mouth hung open with her tongue out as pleasure coursed through her body. Annabeth took this advantage to start sucking on pipers tongue while the Cherokee girl moaned.

Suddenly Annabeth released pipers tongue and screamed as her pussy started to squirt, her cum went down drews arm and drew tried to get some in her mouth but unfortunately missed some of it.

Once Annabeth stopped cumming, Piper started. Piper naturally squirted more and hers was much more intense. Drew made no mistake to get some this time and removed her fist and put her mouth over pipers pussy. The cum inside Piper mixed with her squirting so drew got a taste of a mixture of both.

Drew then removed her two fingers from Annabeths pussy and stood up from behind them. She turned to the dazed Annabeth and spoke "Annabeth why don't you bend over and touch your toes and shake that ass for Piper"

After a few seconds Annabeth obeyed and turned around and bent over. She started to wiggle her bubble butt which shook a lot. Drew moved next to Annabeth and started rubbing her bubbly ass. Piper was thrusting her hips, the collar making her want to fuck the amazing ass hard.

Drew then brought her hand back before swinging it forward to slap Annabeths ass making the cheek she hit jiggle even more. Annabeth yelped at the feeling of being spanked as drew repeated the motion on her other cheek.

Drew kept going back and forth between Annabeths ass cheeks for a while until Annabeths ass was bright red. Every time her hand connected with her ass Annabeth would yelp.

Drew brought the hand that was inside Piper and used the cum and pussy juices on it as a lubricant as she slipped a finger inside Annabeths ass. Annabeth gasped loudly as her back arched, her not being used to anal.

Drew started to pump the finger inside Annabeths asshole before adding a second one in. Her spare hand kept slapping the daughter of Athenas ass as Annabeth gasped and yelped out.

"Annabeth your ass is so tight..." drew said as she fingered Annabeths Virgin asshole.

The odd sensation caused Annabeth only discomfort at first when she felt one finger inside her ass. However that finger was quickly joined by a second which made Annabeth fell pain, yet also a form of pleasure, as her ass got stretched by the feeling. Drew started to thrust her fingers fast as Annabeths yelping increased.

Drew noticed the shine going down Annabeths legs, and not wanting to deprive Annabeth of pleasure decided to give her another order, "Annabeth use one hand to start to rub your clit." Drew ordered, "But only slowly at first" she finished, knowing it would tease the blonde.

Annabeths hand went up to between her legs. She rubbed her fingers up her whole pussy, rubbing her wet folds, before bringing it back down to her throbbing clit. The "hood" over her clit was gone which left the sensitive nub swelled up and ready to get more pleasure. Annabeth started circling her sensitive clit as moans escaped her lips. Her clit was a lot more sensitive then most and her body had pleasure coursing through it.

"Hmm maybe I should let you down" drew said looking at Piper.

Drew removed her fingers from Annabeths ass and went behind Piper to help get her wrists which were bound to the ceiling off the ceiling. Once that was done drew took off what was around pipers wrists to set her free.

Piper bear hugged drew as she could not stop herself from making out with drew and humping her sister. Drew made out back for a bit before wrapping her hand in pipers hair and pulling to force pipers head back.

"Why don't you pay attention to your friend pipes. She looks so lonely just bent over rubbing her clit" drew said while turning Piper to face Annabeth.

Piper instantly jumped at Annabeth. Pipers hands went against Annabeths ass cheeks and spread them open as she dove her face between the blonde girls legs. Annabeth yelped out as she felt Piper tonguing her pussy and ass. Piper would shove her tongue deep into Annabeths pussy before removing it and shoving it into Annabeths ass, getting both holes.

Annabeth kept rubbing her clit as the pleasure went through her. The sex magic was getting so powerful that having any form of nonsexual thought was near impossible.

Drew went towards the two girls and walked around them. Occasionally reaching out to grab Annabeth or pipers boobs and giving their nipples a pinch or slapping Annabeths ass some more.

"That's right you slut" drew said to Piper, "keep eating your best friends ass and pussy."

Drew heard Annabeth yell out as Annabeths pussy clamped down on pipers tongue and started to squirt. Annabeth kept rubbing her hand over her clit and still having pipers tongue inside her helped annabeth reach an even better orgasm.

Piper got tons in her mouth as annabeth squirted out. She swallowed the blondes sex juices happily before attempting to continue to eat annabeth out.

However annabeth was way too tired. She fell forward on the floor and laid stomach down as Piper kept her face between her legs eating her out.

Suddenly Piper felt two hands on her shoulders and then she was laying down on the ground on her back.

"Why don't I give you some pleasure now, you slut" drew said as she spread pipers legs.

Drew then dove her head down to pipers pussy. She swirled her tongue around pipers clit making the Cherokee girl buckle her hips as she felt the pleasure. The cum inside and around pipers pussy made it taste even better to drew.

Annabeth slowly got back up from laying on the ground. The sex magic in the room still having a strong grip on her made her move over to drew who was laying on her stomach eating Piper out. Annabeth got down and sat on drews right thigh. She leaned forward to kiss drews neck, putting her head against pipers thigh, as she started to grind her hips on drews leg. As she humped drew, Annabeths clit rubbed against drews leg making Annabeth let out moans of pleasure.

Pipers hands were over her boobs, playing with her massive DD cup tits. She rolled her hard nipples between her fingers as she let out moan after moan of pleasure from drews assault on her pussy. Drew wrapped her lips around pipers clit and sucked on the sensitive nub making the other girl go crazy with pleasure.

Drew felt annabeth picking up the pace as she felt Annabeths wet pussy slid up and down her leg faster, as well as harder as annabeth pushed down more to get more contact over her pussy lips and clit. As annabeth was engulfed in a feeling of euphoria her eyes rolled back and her mouth hung open as her constant stream of moans poured out.

Drew moved a hand up to pipers boobs. She grabbed hold of the left tit and squeezed and fondled the massive globe of soft flesh before starting to play with pipers nipples. She knew Piper was getting close and just needed a little bit more to push her over the edge to her next orgasm.

Drew shot her tongue inside pipers pussy while her free hand started rubbing pipers clit. Piper started thrusting in the air before finally yelling out as her pussy came, squirting its juices out all over drew.

Once Piper stopped cumming she laid flat on the ground. Drew shaked her body a bit to shake Annabeth off her leg who disappointedly got off her leg. Annabeth started rubbing her clit furiously as she sat on the ground staring at the two Aphrodite girls in front of her.

"I think it is time now" drew said as she moved up pipers body.

Once drew reached pipers neck she unhooked and tossed the collar aside. Piper blinked multiple times as the glaze covering her eyes seemed to go away. She groaned as her mind returned to her and felt how tired and used up her body felt.

"What'd you d-oh, oh" Piper moaned off as she felt her pussy being rubbed and drew sucking on her neck.

Annabeth kept rubbing her clit as she watched drews lips glow pink as drew sucked on the middle of pipers neck. With Piper weakened drew decided that it was time to use her power she had discovered. Drew kept sucking for a while before moving up and capturing pipers lips with her on. They kissed for a bit before drew sucked in and Piper felt herself exhale into drews mouth.

Drew parted the kiss and breathed in, purple energy going into her mouth.

"Ah, all done" drew said happily.

"What...what'd you do?" Piper said, her voice sounding odd.

"With all the sex I knew your body would be weakened," drew started to explain, "and I decided to knock you down a peg. I have been practicing a new power and well pretty much I just absorbed your charmspeak" drew said happily.

"You what?!" Piper exclaimed. She attempted to get up but her body felt weak and tired. She needed to regain energy after so much fucking and after being mindless for so long.

"You heard me. And now" drew said turning to Annabeth who was still obliviously fingering her cunt "I can do what I want to do with this one."

Piper watched as drew walked over and sat next to Annabeth. Drew pushed Annabeths hair aside from her ear and leaned in and started to whisper. Annabeth momentarily stopped fingering herself as her eyes went wide and glazed over as drew talked to her. Once drew was done and she backed away the glaze left Annabeths eyes and Annabeth started to giggle.

Piper got up on one elbow and looked at Annabeth, "Annabeth? What did she say to you?" Piper asked.

Annabeth just giggled, "Nothing silly. Gods you look so super hot" Annabeth said as she started to finger herself hard again and moved over to grind on pipers body.

"I just convinced her using our combined charmspeak that she wasn't a daughter of athena and that her IQ was much lower than it really is and that she is a bimbo. And with your powers added to mine that should be strong enough to be a permanent effect." Drew said.

Annabeth kept moaning loudly as she humped Piper, rubbing her throbbing clit against her best friends leg.

"Annabeth it isn't true. Don't believe her." Piper said, her voice still feeling odd to herself.

"I wouldn't really bother trying to talk sense into her. The magic is way too strong. It is ok though," Drew said as she came up behind annabeth and looped her arms under the blondes arms to start and grope her big soft boobs, "she seems to be enjoying it." Drew said with a smirk.

Annabeth gave another giggle as she kept humping Piper. Her eyes started to roll back as her pace increased, desperately wanting more pleasure.

Piper felt some of her strength returning. She started to try and get up but before she could Drew noticed. Drew quickly uttered a single word, "stay", and Piper instantly obeyed as her body froze.

Piper had never experienced the effects of charmspeak before. Drew had tried to use it on her before but it never worked because Pipers own charmspeak protected her. But now without her powers she could feel the magics effect.

Drew removed herself from Annabeths chest and moved to lay next to Piper. She pushed Pipers hair aside as she leaned in and started to whisper into her ear.

Piper tried to resist but couldn't as wave after wave of magic kept hitting her mind. She gave out a groan as she felt Drews powerful charmspeak altering her mind, changing and molding it to how Drew wanted. Pipers mind went blank as it adapted to Drews orders.

Eventually Drew stopped and moved back. "So how do you feel sister?" Drew asked innocently.

Piper looked at Drew before smiling happily, "I feel great!" She replied as she moved up to kiss Drew on the lips.

The two sisters kissed for a bit as Annabeth kept pleasuring herself. The sight of the two sisters turned on the once proud Athena daughter who know started to giggle again at the thought of 2 sisters kissing.

Finally Drew broke the kiss, "Piper you do understand your new place now correct?"

"Mhm" the Cherokee girl said as she nodded her head, "I am your loyal sex slave and camp slut."

Drew grinned knowing her plan worked. She not only had made the leader of the camp into a dumb bimbo slut but had also made her rival into her personal sex slave.

Drew laid back and spread her legs wide for the two to see, "now then how about you two eat your master out." Drew ordered.


	41. RENYA AND PIPER 1

Today had been a fairly productive day. I had gone to Camp Half Blood, banged some new daughter of Hermes who was fairly sexy actually. I had also got a good training session in for Clarisse who seemed to be coming on to me as the training session went on. I guess she is just teasing me for now though, but I swear one day I am going to rip that ass up. I smiled to myself at the very thought as I walked into my Palace. I entered and I felt two presences that I bad become familiar with. My smile widened as I surged towards my bedroom, but as soon as I walked into the thresh hold of my room something really hard hit me in the back of the head and I was out like a light!

What felt like hours later I woke up it was dark in my palace for the most part. I squirrmed and tried to break out until I realized I was in celestial bronze handcuffs that couldn't be broken. This was an Aphrodite sex toy I was pretty sure, and I was not happy that this is her new way of getting me in bed. Much to my surprise though when my senses came around Aphrodite was actually no where to be seen. However I think I was much more satisfied with what was in front of me. Piper and Reyna were making out NAKED on my bed. I immediately became hard just looking at them and my eyes turned the size of dinner plates. I then realized that all I had on were boxers and I knew someone had undressed me, which also made me horny at just the thought of them undressing me together! I cleared my throat, "I don't suppose you girls are going to let me on this are you?"

Both of them jumped out of bed clearly startled by the sound of my voice. Piper was red as a cherry, "Hello Perseus, sorry we were keeping ourselves occupied while you were out!"

I groaned, "I am guessing Reyna hit me over the head! Girl you swung a little to hard, I will get even with you later though!"

With that threat hanging in the air I winked at her to realize I meant sexual punishment and she blushed even deeper than she already was. Reyna said, "Oh come on Percy please forgive me!" She then came over to me and straddled my lap, "I will do anything!"

She slowly began grinding and I moaned, "Anything sounds pretty good. Piper I have a feeling you took part in this little crime I think you owe me one now too!"

Piper flushed deeply, but then took a seductive look, "I think I could suffer through a few favors!"

Reyna was kissing my neck while her body continued grinding on me and Piper took her side and began stroking my dick and fingering Reyna's pussy at the same time causing us both to moan. I bucked against my hand cuffs trying to get free, but Piper and Reyna grinned at me wickedly. Piper said, "One of my mother's favorite sex toys. Believe she has trapped for more powerful in her bed than you Percy, and no one has been able to break out of those yet."

I finally stopped bucking, and sighed, "I guess you'll get to have your way with me then!"

Piper's body was looking better than usual. She was back to her perfect body fit of being slim and still having a huge rack that still fit well with her body, which was rare. Her ass of course was grade A as a daughter of Aphrodite, if only I could get rid of the remaining shy factor she was would on my top 3 favorite fuckings. Reyna on the other hand was definitely on that top three. She was muscular, but not overly so where guys have to get jealous that she has more muscle from them, but she was well built, which gave her long slender body just a sexier lean to it. Her boobs were very nice and for sure natural, not needing a blessing that I am sure Aphrodite must give to all of her girls. My gods and that ass to is legendary she has the stamina of a race horse and no shit she is pretty kinky. I know it was her idea to put me in these handcuffs. I am not exactly mad at her for it at the moment though.

Piper and Reyna together were able to take off my boxers since I couldn't snap my fingers very well at the moment and they eyed my now fully erected ten inch dick. Reyna was the first to spur forward and grab it, but Piper was slowly trying to take it from Reyna as she put one hand on it. Reyna's mouth bobbed up and down while Piper was stroking every part of where Reyna's mouth wasn't. Piper then brought her and Reyna really close together and started nibbling on her ear and began groping her ass a long with fingering her with her spare hand. I moaned and Reyna did as well, I knew Piper was going to have to get some nice quality attention from Reyna and I after we came to help pay for this experience. Reyna was a master of oral sex now, after all the practice we had together. I mean the girl has perfect dick sucking lips and occasionally she will just pull it out of her mouth and thrust it in between her boobs which made me feel like dying on the spot with so much pleasure filling my body. After a few minutes Reyna felt my balls tighten as she was twirling them with her fingers and Piper was now underneath Reyna eating her out with tongue while she tickled her self with her fingers. Reyna came all over Piper as she was so turned on her she actually squirted which I have to say was sexy as shit. Reyna then gasped for breath as she knew I was about to cum, "Pipes lets see who can get him to cum first he is close I can feel it by the way he looks like he is going to rape us!"

She laughed and nodded as she stood next to Reyna. They both started dancing together and grinding against each other and the site of these two sexy girls doing this to each other was completely fucking mind blowing. I thought I was going to cum just watching these grope each other and moan loudly. But then they each took a side of me and began rubbing up against me with their pussies and their boobs were both in my face. It was official at some point in the last twenty four hours Lord Hades had sent me to Elysium or Isles of blessed and this was going to be how I spent my eternity! And if not then gods damned, this is just that fucking amazing!

I groaned as I felt Piper run her smooth legs on my bare skin. I groaned even more when she planted herself on my right knee and began flopping her ass around right next to my dick. Reyna was doing something similar, but she was doing a strange, but sexy as shit body rocking from the front where her pussy was only a few inches of my painful erection. Finally I shot my load into the air and Reyna tried to catch some of it as did Piper as it flowed out of it. They then began to kind of fight for what was dripping which lead to Reyna pinning Piper to the floor and practically raping her. Well it certainly wasn't rape actually because Piper seemed to be enjoying the fuck out of it. Reyna was licking smoothly from Piper's belly button, around her boobs, a long her jaw line, and then inside her mouth while her ass had her legs pinned to the floor and her hands held hers above her head so she couldn't move. Then Reyna leg go of Piper's arms and lifted her leg on her shoulder and started pushing her pussy into Piper's. Reyna turned to me and moaned while giving my a sly wink. My erection was back to full strength and I felt power of lust and hunger course through me. Suddenly the hand cuffs disappeared and I lunged myself towards Piper and Reyna who were on the floor. I quickly swooped up Piper and began shoving my dick inside of her causing her to yelp and then moan with pleasure and surprise. Reyna eyed me in shock as she got up I knew she was going to try and get away and hide, but I grabbed her by the naked hips and dragged her back towards me. Her ass was now completely against my erect dick. Piper was now on her feet to and attempted to dart away, but I grabbed her with my free arm and pulled them both in for a bare naked hug!

I grinned at both of them, "Guess who just broke out of the little sex toy that you'll thought was unbreakable!"

They both gave me seductive grins and Piper kissed me, when we separated I was dizzy a bit she said, "Percy I want you to fuck the shit out of me!"

I suddenly couldn't control myself and immediately shifted my penis over to where Piper's ass was and started pushing it in her. Reyna took that as her chance and slide underneath my arm, but then my other hand went to Piper's waste and I bent her over and started ramming her at full speed causing her to scream in pleasure. Reyna clearly considered running, but she then saw the pleasure Piper was experiencing and decided it was not time to run yet! She came back over to us as Piper was taking a brutal ass fucking and Reyna came behind and started rubbing against my back side. I moaned at the feeling of being sandwiched in between two sexy girls. Piper quickly came as her anal stamina wasn't that high and I turned around and force Reyna on to the bed and lifted her legs above her head and started pushing my way into her. Piper taking this as an opportunity to get some oral pleasure her self climbed on the bed and crawled over to Reyna's face she then crouched into Reyna's face, where she quickly began to eat Piper out.

I am just saying, talking about your Kodak moments! One, I have a daughter of Aphrodite in my bed, for most guys that is enough, but not only do I have that I have a daughter of Bellona that I am currently fucking the shit out of, and the daughter of the god of War was eating out the daughter of the love God. The looks on all of our faces I am sure were priceless as the pleasure was clear. After only a few minutes Reyna and Piper and I came and the sheets were pretty much covered in it. We all fell on to our back and cuddeled up close in bed. I had a hand on each of the girls asses as they had their heads buried into my chest. I could occasionally here them kissing as we all just laid there in peace. Soon enough they were both sound asleep and murmured, "Damn its good to be a God!


	42. ANNABETH AND PIPER

Percy POV

Piper and Annabeth really drained me. I woke up in my bed feeling incredibly. I was a little tired and I felt as if I'd sunk so much into my bed it'd be impossible to get out, but still pretty amazing. I mean I'd had two threesomes in a day; one with a goddess, Artemis, and Thalia and one with Piper and Annabeth.

Piper had been a bit shy before but Annabeth had heated her up well before I'd arrived. I crawled onto the bed with them. They pulled off my clothes as I told Annabeth about Artemis. She was both aroused and surprised at the news. She kissed me and then I kissed Piper. Annabeth slipped a Condom on me seeing as both her and Piper were capable of getting pregnant. I love Annabeth but neither of us are ready for that yet.

"You had a very full afternoon then? You better have something left for the evening," Annabeth said. "I've made all sorts of comments to Piper about you."

"I'm sure I've got something left for you," I said. I reached over to Piper and pulled her to me. Our bodies pressed up against each other.

My first time with Piper had been quick, driven by a desperate compulsion I guess. A desperate need to feel her. This time with both her and Annabeth together in my cabin was slower. I took my time and enjoyed her fully. I put her down on the bed, face up and moved down the bed so my head was in line with her waist. I moved to her pussy and licked her out while Annabeth kissed Piper. I sucked on her clit and rubbed my fingers across her pussy. Piper's hips rose off the bed and pushed into my face. She moaned and I looked up to she Annabeth pulling on Piper's nipples. Annabeth ran her tongue over Piper's lips and she pushed her lips to the other girls mouth. When I ran my tongue over Piper's pussy lips, I had to put my hands on Piper's thighs to stop her wriggling too much.

Annabeth laughed and I looked up to see Piper giggle then whimper as I pushed my tongue inside of her. Piper's lip trembled and Annabeth caressed the other girl's face.

"Easy now, Piper," Annabeth said. "It's all about communication, just say if you don't like anything."

Piper gasped as my tongue hit a sensitive spot inside her.

"Ah, its all good. Please don't stop, don't stop," Piper moaned. Annabeth smiled and moved her leg so that rubbed against the inside of Piper's thigh. I don't know if it was intentional or not but Annabeth had pinned one of Piper's legs down which freed a hand for me. It was really cute how Piper couldn't keep her firm butt still on the bed. Her juices ran down my chin and my condom clad cock pressed down into my bed. Note to self have bed sheets cleaned.

Piper's flat stomached heaved and Annabeth rubbed a hand over her lovely dark tanned skin.

"Oh Percy," she moaned.

"You like Percy's tongue inside you?" Annabeth asked, her voice low and sexy as ever.

Piper moaned and nodded her head.

"Yea, yeah," she muttered between huffs of air.

"I told you how good he was, didn't I Piper. Just wait till you get his cock inside you and then his cum."

I added a finger with my tongue inside Piper. I pumped the digit inside of her as I suckled and lapped at the sensitive spot I'd discovered. Piper's eyes went wide and she groaned. Her back arched and her right leg bumped into my back. Her foot rubbed up and down my back as her chest moved up.

"H, h, his...cum?" Piper said.

Annabeth nodded and bite her lip.

"Oh Percy's cum tastes divine, Piper. I told you how I liked to swallow it down," Annabeth said as she kissed Piper's breasts.

"I, I, I didn't think it would taste nice...I, oh fuck, thought I'd be too, too, sticky," Piper said, her breath heavy and her hands cupping into fists by her sides.

"It's sweet and salty, Piper. It sticks a little but that's part of the fun. Me and Thalia even like to share it. If you want, I could suck Percy and then show you," Annabeth said before she kissed Piper again. Her tongue playing with the less experienced girl.

I listened as the two girls moaned and added another finger into Piper. I was rewarded as I felt Piper's leg on my back jerk and her toes dug into my skin. I smirked and took my tongue out of her. I gave my hand free space and pumped my fingers into her faster. I put my lips to her clit and sucked. Annabeth kissed Piper's ear and Piper grasped for breath.

"Fuck," Piper moaned, "Please don't stop, please don't stop, please don't stop."

Annabeth laughed into Piper's skin as she kissed Piper's neck.

"Its okay, he won't."

I took in the sweet aroma of Piper's skin as her leg twitched on my back. Her hands fisted and pulled at the bedsheets. She gripped the material so tight her knuckles paled. She put her head back and closed her eyes.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Piper groaned and her hips jerked. Her juices ran down my fingers and her lip shivered as she came. When her body relaxed I pulled myself back and Annabeth rolled off of Piper. I pushed my arms underneath Piper while her eyes were still closed and pulled her up. I sat back and pulled Piper up into my lap while Annabeth rubbed her back. Piper sighed and put her hands onto my chest.

"Th, thank you, Percy," Piper said as she opened her eyes.

I brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Hey, there's no need to thank me. I enjoyed every minute of it, do you know how sexy you are?"

Piper sighed and I watched those kaleidoscope eyes as they shifted from brown to blue to green as her face went red. I cupped her ass, a hand on each butt cheek and pushed up. Without a word she rose up on her hips and put her hands on my shoulders. Annabeth kissed her neck and whispered into her ear so low I couldn't hear what the two girls said to each other.

I look down and position her on top of me. My cock head rubbed over her pussy lips and she gulped.

"Ready?" I ask and she quickly nods her head.

"Yes please," Piper said bringing a smile to my face.

I push my hips up and move her body down at the same time. She moans and her eyelids flicker over her eyes.

"Oh god, oh god, yes, Percy," Piper moans. I ease my hips down and bring Piper's body down, my cock still inside her. I push my hips up and down while I carefully move Piper up and down. She groans in response and soon gets into the steady rhythm I set. I didn't have to keep guiding her as she learnt how to move her own hips to mine.

"Ah, ah," she moans. Her breath in huffs and pants as she moved up and down. My hips in synch with her. I watched as Piper's body rose and fell on my lap. Her chest going in and out with each thrust of my hips. I caressed her ass and kissed her neck. Annabeth's hands caressed Piper's breasts, her fingers ran over Piper's nipples and pinched them gently. Annabeth's lips ran along Piper's skin as she kissed and licked Piper's neck. Annabeth moved a hand to in between Piper's legs and rubs Piper's swollen clit.

"Fuck, Annabeth," Piper moans before I kiss her. I quicken my thrusts and roll my hips so I go deeper into her.

"You look beautiful Piper," Annabeth says to her. I pulled my lips back and lean back a little.

"Percy, gods, oh," She moan and whimpered on top of me.

Annabeth kissed down Piper's neck. I increased my pace and Piper pressed her body closer to mine. I lean forward and let Piper get close to me. Piper's little hands curled around my neck. Her head rested on my shoulders as she bucked her hips on top of me.

She mewls and whimpers as her hips get faster.

I look over to see Annabeth has sat back from us. Her back on a pillow and her legs spread apart. I can see how wet her pussy is as my girlfriend masturbates furiously as she watches me with Piper. Her eyes dark and watching me and Piper.

"Percy," Piper moans, "Oh Percy. I'm, I'm...I'm going to, to cum."

I can feel how tight my cock feels inside her. Her breasts pushed against me and, man, her body is super warm. Her pants and whimpers keep building and I kiss her ear.

"Cum Piper, let it happen. I want to feel you cum."

Piper whimpers and her hands grip my hair.

"Oh, Percy, ah, please, please cum," she moans.

"Trust me," I said with a laugh and a groan, "that won't be an issue."

"No," Piper says before she has to pant. Her small, firm butt feels amazing in my hands as she grinds herself onto my cock as I push into her.

"No, I, I, I want you to cum inside me. Annabeth put a condom on you. I want you to cum inside me. Please, please, of fuck."

Piper eyes scrunch up and she closes her eyes. I take control and thrust into her in a fast, hard pace. Piper grips and clutches onto me as she moans. Her pussy spams and grips on to my cock. I groan and release myself inside as she orgasms with him. Her hips twitch and I move and arm up to hold her back. I hug her naked body to mine as she whimpers and mewls. Her hips still move as she rides the last of sexual ecstasy. She pants and for a moment I love it. Just holding her to me. Its so intimate and I look over to Annabeth who smiles at me.

I wait until Piper breathing becomes less labored. She still trembles and I lay Piper down on the bed; her eyes half closed already. She rubbed her legs against me as I sat over her.

"Your not going?" Piper said, her body almost limb.

"Of course not," I said. Annabeth crawled over and carefully pulled my condom off.

"Do you want any?" Annabeth asked but Piper's head had already fallen over to the side.

I chuckled.

"I think she's pretty exhausted," I said and sighed. Annabeth shrugged.

"She's been learning how to fight, then it was a boiling day today and then she got to fucked you. She's not use to it, I think you fucked her to sleep. Cute thing," Annabeth said before she put the condom to her lips. She pulled it inside out and gulped down all my cum. She swallowed it down and moaned, with her eyes closed.

"You know I think your becoming an addict to that stuff," I said to her. She opened her eyes and crawled over to me.

"Oh really? Should I stop sucking you off then?" she said. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Easy now, it was joke."

"I know and the cum's just a treat...my favorite flavor in the whole world is you," Annabeth said. We kissed and held each for awhile before we got ourselves into bed. Afterwards they both fell asleep in my cabin, my arms wrapped around them. Piper whimpered and clung to me the moment I touched her. I had to pick her up bridal style as Annabeth pulled the bed covers back.

"Just a bit of rest and then I'll wake her up and go get back to our own cabins," Annabeth said. Piper's head nuzzled onto my chest and she sighed and muttered something I couldn't understand.

So, there I was in bed as the sunlight hit my eyelids and caused me to wake up. I sighed and looked down to see Annabeth on my left and Piper to my right. I stroked a strand of Piper's chocolate brown hair through my fingers. I let my fingers rub over the braided strands and curled over the eagle feather.

I heard a groan besides me and looked over to see Annabeth stir.

"Easy," I whispered, "Piper's still asleep."

I glanced at Piper, her lips in a small smile. She was adorable in a sexy kind of way...you know what I mean, right?

"What time is it?" Annabeth asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't know but it's early."

"Early?"

"Yeah, early like rooster squealing early."

"Squealing? Am I really dating you, seaweed-brain? I swear I'd never date a boy who says rooster squeal?"

I turned my head to look at Annabeth and I poked her noise.

"Hey, miss wonder-genius...it's early and I've got two very hot girls in my cabin and we're all still naked."

Annabeth's hand stroked up my thigh, her own legs wrapped around mine. She smiled as she put her head on my chest. Her hand reached my crotch where my cock was already erect. I skipped a breath as Annabeth's hand curled around my balls.

"Hmm...I can see that," she said, "nice to see you've fully recovered after yesterday then?"

"Oh, yeah," I said and brought my own hand down Annabeth's back.

"So...Artemis could cause you to refill your balls?"

There's something really dirty about hearing a child of Athena talk about sex.

"She said, I'd never have to worry about failing a goddess or something like that. I guess all goddess have that power then. When she gripped my balls, they just, yeah...refilled instantly so I'd blow a massive load."

Annabeth hummed and sent vibrations through my chest.

"That just sounds like fun...maybe I could join you next time?"

"If that happened, I think I'd die," I told her.

We both laughed and then I put my finger on my lips.

"Easy, you don't want to wake Piper up now do you?"

Annabeth looked over to Piper and sighed.

"She is a beautiful girl, then again I guess that's a child of Aphrodite for you," Annabeth said. Annabeth blinked and her body went stiff. Her eyes became distant and I straightened up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're in your cabin?" she said.

"Yeah..." I uttered not sure where she was going with this.

"The campers are going to wake up soon...what happens when Malcolm wakes up and see's I'm not in bed or when Drew wakes up and finds that Piper's missing? Jez, I need to get out of here right now, quick wake Piper up!"

Eros sat in a tree just outside of the cabins. He sighed in the morning air and watched his breath turn to mist. Slouched next to him, the Dryad of the tree. Her wispy, pink silk robe flapped in the breeze along with her long amber hair. Eros's black wings were folded behind his back but in the sunlight a faint purple glow outlined his wings. Eros smiled as he watched the Poseidon cabin.

"Ah, Percy Jackson...you are just so delightfully fun to watch."

Next to him the Dryad mumbled and her eyelids blinked over her glazed eyes; the color of her eyes had turned purple. She giggled and swayed on the branch.

"Cock," she said. Eros sighed as a wine glass formed in his right hand.

"Please dear, I know your new to being entranced but please, hush," he said.

She giggled.

"I want to suck you off and then you can lick me."

Eros rolled his eyes. He used his free hand to wave it in front of the Dryads face. Her mouth dropped open as she moaned. Her purple eyes glowed and she fell back against the tree trunk.

"Ah, much better...ah here we go."

Eros watched as Percy's cabin door flung open. Annabeth jumped out with her blonde hair in a wavy mess. Eros smirked at how her jeans were unbuttoned at the crotch and she'd only got one arm through her camp shirt. Her panties were balled up in one hand and her other hand was in the doorway. Ever watching, Eros chuckled as Annabeth yanked her arm and pulled out Piper.

"How wonderful...the wise girl has slipped up. Hmm, what next?"

Percy appeared and kissed them both before they ran off. Eros sighed and watched the two girls scamper away.

"What? I'm really rather busy, Jackson. You could at least try to indulge yourself a bit more...oh, hold the phone...did I say that right?" Eros turned to the Dryad. Her mouth hung open and she drooled out green saliva. A faint groan of bliss echoed out of her throat. "Oh, yes. Your rather indisposed, aren't you...Dolos, what do you think?"

Next to Eros, the air shimmered as a form appeared.

"How do you do that, man?" Dolos said.

"I'm a primeval being," Eros answered with a wink.

"Primordial, I think we've been over this, buddy."

"There synonyms and shut up," Eros said before he sipped at his wine. Dolos chuckled and rubbed at his full length brown cloak.

"We've set up the place like you said, got our lair built in a manner of speaking. Although Eusebeia's been asking for a bunch of stuff though."

Eros rolled his eyes.

"Well then get it for her and then check my own list of items. Really, Dolos use your initiative...I'm the one about to do the suicidal mission."

Dolos head turned sharply to Eros.

"You don't mean...your actually going to steal from the library?"

Eros looked down to his wine glass.

"If we want to stay ahead of everyone, even the fates I'll have to. But then again...I have this idea for our ace in the hole, did I said that right?"

Dolos's hooded face nodded.

"Yeah, you said it right man. Your modern mannerism are shaping up, pretty nice. So what's the ace?"

Eros chuckled.

"I'll warn you it's another suicide mission."

"I'll get Moros and Momus to do it then," Dolos said.

"It's down south where the stars touch the ground. It's beyond anything else you've ever seen. What do you know of Phanes?" Eros asked.

"The god of creation...nothing, why?" Dolos said.

Eros smiled and his eyes shifted to a dark shade of purple that was almost black.

"Ah, the perks of being older than anybody else...you know all the best treasures and where they were kept."

Piper POV

I was thrown towards my cabin. Annabeth was going a little crazy, her eyes darted about the place and I didn't talk because something told me she'd only tell me to be quiet. I opened the Aphrodite cabin door and everyone was asleep. I tip toed to my bed opened my personal chest and grabbed where I kept my night clothes. I was lucky enough to bring my own stuff to sleep in. Otherwise I'd had had to sleep in the bright pink stuff the other girls had. Bright pink tank tops and panties, isn't my idea of sleeping peacefully. I'm happy with some cotton shorts or hot pants or whatever you call them. I've also got a pair of really comfy pants and none of my stuff is pink.

I went to the bathroom, my eyes on my feet as I tip towed away. I stepped around the perfume bottle that had been left on the floor and kicked at the designer bag. I sighed when I got to the pastel blue door of the bathroom. I stepped onto the blue and white tiled floor of the bathroom and then...I gulped and froze. Another set of feet there.

"Err..." I managed to utter as I looked up. Of all the people that could have discovered me it had to her...Drew.


	43. DREW AND SILENA

Percy was back on Olympus again after an enjoyable trip to Camp Half-Blood. He had gotten into Thalia's panties and as he was leaving had taken Katie's virginity. He made his way back to the house that the eight demigods were staying in, thinking about all of the girls he'd love to fuck. Silena, Drew, Calypso, Hera, Aphrodite, the list went on, with several repeats. He entered their large vacation home, still thinking, and made his way over to the large central room where they spent most of their time.

"Hey Percy!" Reyna said, lounging on the couch, watching a movie on a tablet. She was wearing panties and a tank top still, and Percy could tell she didn't have a bra on.

"Hey hottie!" Percy winked at her, and Reyna stuck out her tongue, pulling down a strap of her tank top until one of her tits popped out. She gasped in mock horror, and re-clothed herself and got back into her movie. "Damn, you're so hot..." Percy moaned, but she wasn't paying attention so Percy kept walking. He ran into Annabeth, who was avidly reading a book.

"Hey Perce, Pipes is in her room with Silena. You should probably go check it out..." Annabeth sounded worried, so without further ado Percy made his way to Piper's room. He heard sobbing from outside the closed door and knocked, wondering what he had gotten himself into. Piper answered the door, and Percy walked in, seeing Silena crying on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, concerned.

"That fucking slut Drew!" Silena spat, and Percy listened as she told him about how Drew was being a bitch to Silena. "Go teach that cunt a lesson!" Percy raised an eyebrow, but agreed.

"Where is she?"

"She'll probably be in Aphrodite's palace." Piper replied, and Percy gave her a long kiss and left the room. As he left the house yet again, he thought about Drew. She was a complete bitch, and had made Piper's life hell, but boy was she HOT. For a child of Aphrodite, she was slightly prudish, but she would eventually receive a cock in her tight holes. As he thought about her, he quickly made his way to Aphrodite's palace. As soon as he stepped inside, a feminine voice resounded in his head.

"You will now be relieved of your clothes. Don't worry, you will receive them back when you leave the Palace of Pleasure! Enjoy your stay!" The voice chimed, and Percy's clothes disappeared, leaving him naked. The main hall was completely empty, so he decided to take the stairs to the left wing. That was a lucky choice, because from a door at the end of the hallway came Drew's voice, and she sounded angry.

"... and I said I wanted a 12 inch dildo, not an 11 inch one! I'm not paying 12 drachmas for this piece of shit!" Drew screamed into the phone. She slammed it down onto the receiver as Percy slipped inside, closing and locking the door behind him. A large bed dominated the room and a fireplace burned against one wall. Drew was situated on the bed, her eyes closed, covered in a sheer sheet. She hadn't noticed Percy's stealthy arrival. Percy snuck up to the bed, and spying a pair of handcuffs, quickly handcuffed her to the bed.. "OH MY GOD!" Drew shrieked, struggling to get free. "Percy! What the fuck are you doing? Get away from me!" Drew screeched. Percy yanked the sheets off her body, finding another pair of cuffs and attaching her feet to the bottom of the bed. She was now spread-eagled on the bed, completely naked, her nipples hard on her D-cup tits.

"So I heard someone has been a bitch... again. Don't even try to charmspeak me, Piper gave me an antidote." Percy said, staring hard at her.

"What? No! Let me-"

"Shut up. Say another word, and this becomes much worse for you. I thought you'd have learned your lesson from Piper by now, but it looks like I'm gonna have to intervene..." Percy said.

"I won't take-" Percy went over and kissed her hungrily, stifling her protests. As he pulled back, he took a satin sheet and gagged her with it so she couldn't talk. "Mmmf! Mmmf! MMMF!" She struggled, trying to yell but failing. Her breasts heaved wildly, bouncing up and down in pace with her rapid breathing. Despite her predicament, Percy could feel her pussy getting wetter with his powers and with a shock realized that to some degree she was enjoying this. Her long black hair was splayed out on the pillow behind her, and her dark eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and lust. Percy walked over to one of Drew's drawers, her eyes following his every movement. He opened one and was surprised to see several BDSM tools, including chains and whips. Percy grabbed one with barbs on the end, cracking it in the air as he advanced towards Drew.

"I've heard pain is a good motivator, and a good way to teach a lesson!" Percy commented, snapping the whip inches from Drew's body. She flinched, recoiling, her whole body twisting in an attempt to avoid the vicious tool. "Some people also get enjoyment out of it, or so I've heard..." Percy snapped the whip on the other side of the bed, and it shredded the sheets as he pulled back. Drew cried out, muffled through the gag. Tears were springing into her eyes as she silently begged for mercy. "But I'm not a cruel sadist. I don't do that kind of punishment." Percy finished, his point made. He walked over to the fireplace and dropped the whip inside, watching as the flames hungrily consumed the vile thing. He went back to Drew and removed the gag.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Ple-" Percy cut her off with a single raised hand.

"I would never hurt a girl unless they were trying to kill me. The point is, don't make this mistake again. A different, less kind person may pay you a visit next time..."

"Thank you!" Percy raised his hand again, and she stopped, looking apprehensively at him.

"However, there still is the matter of your punishment..." Percy said, a grin slowly widening on his face. A flash of fear appeared in Drew's eyes. Percy replaced the gag, Drew's dark eyes following his every movement. He sat down on the bed, and placed his hands on her breasts, kneading the soft globules slowly. They fit perfectly in his hands, large enough to be a solid handful but small and firm enough to not slip between his fingers. He slowly licked a nipple, smirking as a shudder ran through Drew's body. "Mmm your tits are so nice... I could squeeze them forever!" Drew moaned through the gag, arching her back slightly.

Percy continued to play with her tits as he moved down her body, kissing and licking his way to her belly button. His cock was rock hard despite himself, but he vowed not to please himself until his task was done. He began to run his hands up and down her sides as he descended to her sodden pussy. The aroma of her juices saturated the air, and her clit was hard and protruding. She was completely shaved, smooth skin surrounding her pink slit.

"Someone's excited!" Percy said, and teasingly ran his tongue around her core, making sure not to touch it. She shuddered again, and Percy placed his hands on her inner thighs, rubbing his way as close to her cunt as he could without touching it. Finally he couldn't take it any more. He leaned in and licked her slit once, her juices flooding his tongue. She screamed in ecstasy through the gag, arching her back and clenching her thighs. He repeated the motion, the sweet liquids coating his mouth. He wiggled his tongue into her slit, and rubbed her clit with one of his hands. After a minute of tongue-fucking her, he pulled back, going up to her face and slipping off the gag. "How is it?" He asked her, kissing her throat and cheeks.

"Oh my god, your tongue works magic! Baby I'm so close, don't stop now!" Drew moaned. Percy kissed her, and Drew tasted her own juices in his mouth.

"You've gotta tell me when you're about to cum, ok? I have a surprise for you..." Percy winked, and reached between her legs with his hand, slipping his middle finger into her dripping hole, finger fucking her as he kissed her. Hot squelching noises emanated from her crotch as Percy slipped in another finger. Drew was moaning like crazy, sweat glistening on her spasm-stricken body.

"Oh Percy don't stop baby fuck me with your fingers! Oh fuck, do me harder! Finger my tight wet cunny!" Drew cried out. "Oh Percy I'm gonna cum!" She shrieked, her body seizing up. Percy immediately removed his hands and stepped off the bed. "PERCY!" She shouted. "I'm so close! Don't stop now!" She tried vainly to stimulate herself, but failed miserably.

"You still have to learn your lesson..." Percy resumed slowly rubbing her clit and fingering her, her pussy leaking so much that the sheets were soaked and her thighs were covered in her juices.

"FUCK, FUCK!" Drew screamed, and Percy removed his hand again, just before she came. "NO STOP, PLEASE! LET ME CUM! I'LL DO ANYTHING! YOU CAN FUCK ME IF YOU WANT!" Drew half-sobbed.

"Drew, you've been a very bad girl. I don't know if you deserve it..." Percy shrugged, waiting until her breathing got down to normal. Percy put his hand on her pussy again, stimulating her again. He had only been finger-fucking her for 10 seconds when she started clenching up again. Percy removed his hand. Drew just whimpered in pain and pleasure. "Will you stop being a bitch?"

"Yes! Just let me cum!" Drew gasped.

"Swear on it."

"I swear!" Drew sobbed. Percy grunted, satisfied, and lined up his cock with her hole.

"Are you ready?"

"Please, fuck me, make me cum!" Drew cried out. Percy slipped forward in one smooth thrust, burying himself in her warm depths. He didn't even bother going slowly; he just started plowing the shit out of her slippery wet warmth. Drew screamed as he relentlessly pounded her, her muscles spasming as she neared an epic climax.

"FUCK!" Drew screamed, and came so hard that she broke her cuffs, snapping the thin metal right off her wrists. Her pussy gushed all over the place, soaking Percy's thighs and balls. Percy quickly put his hands on either side of her and began to thrust downwards into her, his whole body weight shoving his dick as far into her gripping cunt as possible. Slapping noises and squelches made them both even hornier. Drew somehow managed to release her feet, and wrapped them around his back as he relentlessly fucked her, shoving his entire ten inches of hardness into her until it was bumping against her back wall.

"Oh fuck yes you're so tight!" Percy grunted, still pummelling her cunt. He was getting tired, and flipped them so that he was now on his back. "Ride me, bitch!" Percy yelled, and Drew sat up and started bouncing on his cock, pulling her hair out from over her eyes and putting it over one shoulder. Percy was leaned up against the wall, and Drew put her hands on his chest, lifting her ass off then impaling herself repeatedly.

"Mmm you dirty fucking bastard, you love it when I ride you like this, don't you? You love my ass dropping down onto your thick, meaty cock and my tight warm twat squeezing it! I bet you can't wait to blow your load into me as far as you can and make me drip your spunk all night! Ugh, I love your fucking cock!" Drew moaned as she kept on bouncing, screaming when she came yet again. "Oh baby you make me so fucking horny! I want you to cum for me. I want you to cum all over me I'm covered with your cum. Or if you want to, you can jizz into me. I bet you'd love that... Or maybe I should tit-fuck you? So many options, so many ways to make me your bitch!" Drew whispered in his ear as she rode him. Percy couldn't take it anymore.

"On your knees, slut!" Percy yelled as he almost threw her off the bed. He put his cock in her face and said, "Suck." She immediately opened her mouth and licked the tip. Percy didn't tell her however that he was pretty much already cumming, and with a huge groan Percy let out a massive strand of cum right down the unsuspecting whore's throat, making her cough and splutter. He then proceeded to let out 8 more jets of cum all over her face. "FUCK!" He roared as the poor girl was soaked in his juices. They collapsed in a heap on the bed, Drew still coughing lightly. "Remember, next time there won't be someone as nice." Percy reminded her, and sucked on her tits one last time. Before he left, he went over to the fireplace and removed the small camera he had discreetly placed there.

"Mmm Percy come over whenever you want to fuck me, alright?" Drew called, and Percy laughed as he left. His clothes appeared when he left the palace, and he quickly made his way home to Silena.

When he arrived, no one was in sight. "Hello?" He called out, wondering where everyone was. It was pretty late at night, so they couldn't have gone out somewhere. He climbed the steps to the upper levels, and hearing a low noise sped up. Near the door to the large indoor theatre, he could hear the low pounding of the bass from the large speakers. He opened the door, and was assaulted by a blast of noise. Everyone was lounging around on couches or dancing on an improvised dance floor. A disco ball had been set up on the ceiling and loud music was blaring in the background.

"Hey Percy!" Jason yelled above the music, holding Piper in his arms as she gyrated against his dick.

"Hey guys!" Percy mumbled as he slowly walked in, taking in the scene. Somehow, everyone was still clothed, but getting really frisky. Leo was slow dancing with Hazel, although one of his hands was steadily kneading her ass. Frank and Annabeth were at the bar, and Percy could swear that Annabeth was giving Frank a handjob. Reyna and Silena were on a couch in the corner, kissing passionately as they groped each other. Percy slid onto the couch next to the tangled girls, observing them. "Hey girls!" He said, and they disengaged with a squeal and giggles, Reyna's hands still up Silena's tight shirt, on her tits.

"Hey Percy!" They chorused, and Reyna got off Silena's lap, sitting on Percy's other side. Percy glanced around quickly, and saw that Leo and Hazel had disappeared, and Annabeth was blowing Frank behind the bar. Piper and Jason were in a 69.

"So Percy, did you do it?" Silena asked, staring intently.

"It's all on here babe!" Percy handed her the small camera.

"Oh Percy, thank you so much! This really means a lot to me." Silena beamed, and Percy nodded, smiling. He knew what was coming, and couldn't wait. "But Reyna, whatever should we do to repay Percy?" Silena asked in a singsong voice.

"I don't know Silena! But I think Percy has a problem, maybe we could help him with that?" Reyna replied, sliding her hands down Percy's chest until she reached his erection.

"Percy, is that ok? Can we help you with your problem?" Silena asked, faking worry, rubbing her chest up and down his arm.

"Yes! Do it! Do whatever you want!" Percy gasped.

"Alright then!" Reyna slid down his pants, releasing his rock-hard cock. Percy threw off his clothes, his dick fully hard in anticipation. Reyna also took off her clothes, and bent down, taking the tip of his cock into her mouth.

"Percy, you look alright there! Reyna seems to be doing a great job fixing your problem. Are you sure you want my help?" Silena asked sultrily, pulling up her t-shirt just below her gorgeous melons.

"Yes, Silena please!" Percy gasped, Reyna now corkscrewing her head up and down his dick. Silena took off her shirt, revealing her big, perfect tits. Without another word, Silena bent down and started sucking on Percy's balls as Reyna continued to swallow his cock. Reyna took her head off his cock, and Silena replaced it, taking 8 inches in without hesitation.

"Mmm Percy your cock tastes so good! I love how hard and big it is! I love sucking on it, almost as much as I love you railing my ass as hard as you can! And when you spurt in my mouth... Fuck I get orgasms!" Reyna whispered in his ear as Silena kept on rapidly fellating his dick. "I love the taste of your cum, it's so tasty! I want you to fuck Silena, fuck her as hard as you can, and creampie that beautiful slut. Then, I'm gonna lick the cum out of her pussy." Percy groaned, getting turned on and extremely horny by her commentary. He was already close to cumming, due to Silena sucking him off. "Silena, ride Percy! Ride him hard, girl!" Silena came up for air, rubbing his dick gently.

"Oh, but with pleasure!" Silena replied, and swung a leg over Percy, squatting over his dick. She lined it up with her pussy and sat down, both of them groaning in pleasure. Percy was yet again enveloped by a velvety smooth pussy, and he loved it. Silena started to ride him, speeding up until they were both moaning. Her ass slapped against his thighs with every bounce, creating very erotic sounds. Reyna stood behind Silena, squeezing her tits and forcing her down harder onto Percy's stick. "Fuck Percy you're so big!" Silena grunted, riding him even harder. Percy was already so worked up that he felt his cum boiling up in his balls already.

"You ready to be filled?" Percy groaned, as Silena screamed, going through an orgasm that made her pussy grip his cock harder.

"FILL MY FUCKING CUNT!" The slut hollered, and Percy thrust up one last time, releasing his sperm into her. He groaned loudly as his thick load filled her womb, endlessly spurting into her depths. Silena came again as she felt his dick twitching and spasming and ejecting massive amounts of cum into her. "Oh fuck that feels so good!" Silena gasped, sliding off his dick and laying down on her back next to him, his cum already trickling down her leg. Reyna engulfed Percy's dick, cleaning it off quickly.

"I'm gonna love this!" Reyna winked, and knelt down in front of Silena, licking up the cum on her thighs.

"Oh you dirty cumslut!" Silena sighed, exhausted. Reyna just started wriggling her tongue into Silena's used hole, lapping up all of Percy's cum. She stuck a finger into Silena's cunt, pulling out cum onto her tongue. A few minutes later, Silena was emptied of cum and Reyna was on the floor, licking her lips sensually.

"That was mind blowing, girls!" Percy said, exhausted from his day. "I need to go somewhere tomorrow, I may be gone for a week or two, so I'll see you around! Have fun here!" Percy winked, and the girls mumbled their goodbyes before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Actions Share Follow/Favorite . . .


	44. ANNABETH AND RENAYA

Warning this is an M rated story

 

Percy muttered under his breath a million or so curses and threats. Jason had left him here with two girls glaring at one another. Things were going fine for the group of Roman and Greek campers at Camp Half-Blood. They had gotten along just fine until a small disagreement turned into a very heated argument. What was the argument you might ask? It was who was better Romans or Greeks. How immature, right? They are in the middle of a war against Gaia and they are fighting over something so trivial. In the center of this fight were Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend and Reyna, one of the praetor of Camp Jupiter.

Like stated before Jason had left him to this. Jason left with his girlfriend Piper for a 'night stroll'. Leaving Percy to deal with this mess.

"Greeks are better" Annabeth said thunderously.

"Oh please, the Romans are better. We took your ideals and improved them. We made them better" Reyna said proudly.

"You just stole them and made created Roman counterparts. You didn't make them better" Annabeth said in retort.

"I beg to differ" Reyna said stubbornly.

Both girls were glaring daggers at one another and Percy knew they were probably one move away from a deadly fight. He knew both of these girls well. Annabeth, well, he knew her since he was eleven, twelve-years-old. They've been best friends all that time after a rough start. They stuck by one another and were a true team. They have been on many quests together and each one they succeeded in. Also the fact they were boyfriend and girlfriend played a factor too.

As for Reyna. She was a bit hard to figure out to begin with. Mainly since the whole Circe's Island debacle. But after they got passed that they became friends. Reyna found someone equal to her and she liked it. None of the other Roman campers could stand toe-to-toe with her except for Percy. They had mutual respect for one another. They were friends. He also knew she was one hell of a good fighter too.

"We should settle this in a diplomatic way" Annabeth said trying to keep her head.

"I agree, we can't let this tear apart our partnership a part" Reyna said.

At least they agreed about something Percy thought.

"Percy, who do you think is better, Romans or Greeks?" Annabeth asked.

Oh fuck Percy thought.

"Yes Percy, who is better?" Reyna asked.

Percy wished that Hades would swallow him now right where he stood since he knew however he answered he'd be maimed in some way.

"Um" he said.

"Don't worry Percy, this will be a very enjoyable experience for you" Annabeth said with a sexy smirk.

Percy felt his cock jump at the sight of that smirk. Gods, he loved and missed that smirk.

"Come with us" Reyna said.

Percy followed the two girls to his cabin. His brother Tyson was gone so he was the only one residing there so it was the ideal place. Once inside the Poseidon cabin Annabeth and Reyna removed their clothes. Percy could only stand there with his cock begging to be released from its confines as the two ladies bared all.

Annabeth had a nice tan with no lines whatsoever. Her breasts were high and firm in a comfortable B cup. She had nice smooth legs and at the apex of those was her pussy with sparse blond patch.

Reyna had the same tan though it looked like she had some tan lines on her. Her breasts were about the same size as Annabeth's though her nipples were nickel sized unlike Annabeth's. Her legs were more toned than Annabeth's and she had no hair whatsoever around her cunt.

"Oh Poseidon" Percy muttered.

"Well Percy, who wins this round?" Annabeth asked smirking.

Percy gulped.

"I think he needs more Annabeth" Reyna said mirroring Annabeth's smirk.

Annabeth nodded.

The two girls worked in tandem and took off Percy's clothes.

"Oh gods, I missed this body" Annabeth groaned as she caressed Percy's chest.

Percy swallowed as he felt Reyna stroke his free cock.

"Great Jupiter, he's bigger than any Roman I've seen" she said in awe.

"I don't know about the Greeks, but he sure fills me up each time" Annabeth said.

"I go first" Reyna said.

Annabeth nodded.

Reyna got on her knees and began blowing Percy's rod as Annabeth kissed her boyfriend deeply.

Percy groaned into his girlfriend's mouth as Reyna swallowed his rod. Damn, the girl was good at sucking cock. He placed one hand on the back of the praetor of the Roman camp to help speed things up. Meanwhile his other hand worked its magic on his girlfriend's body, which he knew by memory.

"Oh Percy" Annabeth gasped as Percy's hand worked one of her nipples.

But that hand didn't stay there long as he grazed her stomach and then plunged right into her wet pussy. Annabeth groaned as Percy's three fingers worked in and out of her in a steady pace.

"Oh fuck Seaweed Brain, fuck, fuck, fuck" Annabeth grunted.

Reyna meanwhile was enjoying Percy's cock. She loved the taste of it. She twirled, swirled and sucked on the fleshy pole.

"Shit Reyna" Percy said as he let loose his seed.

Reyna swallowed all the white stuff and then pulled back. She was eye level to Percy's finger fucking Annabeth and decided to help get the daughter of Minerva off. She moved forward and attacked Annabeth's exposed clit.

Annabeth let out a loud long moan as her juices spewed out of her cunt. Reyna was quick and moved her mouth catch the falling liquid.

Yummy Reyna thought.

Annabeth was panting as Percy pulled his fingers out and gave them to her. She sucked them off and then kissed Percy as a thank you for her orgasm. She then pulled Reyna off the floor and kissed her too.

"That was the best orgasm I've had in months" she said.

"It gets better, I believe it's your turn with Percy" Reyna said.

Annabeth nodded and got Percy on the bed she then straddled the son of the Sea God. Reyna helped out by holding Percy's cock still. Annabeth then sunk down reveling in the feeling of having Percy back inside her again.

"Oh great Athena and Poseidon" she moaned as she bottomed out in Percy.

"I love your cunt, I forgot how tight you are" Percy groaned.

"Well then, let me help you remember" Annabeth said with a smirk.

With a flick of her hair she then began bouncing up and down on Percy using her hands as leverage on Percy's chest.

Reyna, not wanting to be left out crawled on top of Percy and sat on his face. She lowered her dripping cunt and Percy devoured it like a man in need of water.

"Oh great fucking Jupiter" the Roman camper gasped.

After she got over the shock she grabbed Annabeth's face and began to make-out with the girl. Their tongues battled one another for supremacy then Reyna latched her hands on to Annabeth's jigging tits.

Annabeth groaned and moaned as Reyna worked her globes of flesh with expert skill.

"Oh fuck, Reyna. Pinch my nipples, roll them in your fingers. Fuck, I love that" Annabeth groaned.

Reyna smirked and did as she was told to. This caused Annabeth to spray her juices onto Percy's groin.

Percy uttered a groan into Reyna's cunt as Annabeth milked his cock. He shot his load into his girlfriend. The groan from Percy set Reyna off and she doused Percy with her nectar.

Reyna got off Percy and he used his powers and gathered all Reyna's ambrosia and split it three ways.

"That's a handy trick" Reyna commented.

"It is" Annabeth said.

Percy was panting.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a break" he said.

"But I haven't had my turn on your Riptide" Reyna complained.

Percy shrugged. Annabeth however had a plan. She grabbed a nearby bag and opened it up. She then stuff a piece of ambrosia square into Percy's mouth. Percy ate it and felt his strength restored.

"Who knew that ambrosia could be used for that" Percy said surprised.

"Less talking more fucking" Reyna said.

This time Percy got on top of Reyna and placed his hard cock into her and began to slam away at her. Reyna said she was wanted it hard and fast since she hadn't had any in a long while. Percy believed it from how tight Reyna was. He had to work his cock slowly into her til he could get it all in and then he got up to full speed in no time.

Reyna was holding Percy tight as she was being beaten. Percy's member was just what she needed.

Annabeth sat off to the side playing with herself as she watched her boyfriend fuck the living daylights out of another girl. It was hot. Just like that time with her, Percy, and Silena, but that is another story.

"Oh gods, Percy I'm coming" Reyna announced.

Percy grunted as he fired his load into Reyna then pulled out and laid beside the Roman Camper tired.

"Damn" he muttered.

"What's the matter Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"It's just been a while since I've gone this long before" Percy said.

"That's alright darling, Reyna and I can occupy ourselves as you rest up" Annabeth said.

Before Reyna could either agree or protest her face was covered with Annabeth's cunt as Annabeth began lapping her own cunt.

Percy watched this and could only think one thing.

This is the best fucking competition ever.

End


	45. PIPER THALIA

Percy/Piper/Thalia

*Percy PoV*

I was lying down on my bed in my cabin. I had decided to go to bed early since we have Capture the Flag against the Hunters of Artemis in two days. I figured I should get all the rest I can before the event. The Hunters would try extra hard to kill me accidentally since I'm a male and they just don't like me. I figured that getting as much rest as I can, would help.

I quickly fell asleep after just seeing it was like 10 o'clock or something. I quickly realized it was going to be another steamy dream. For the past week, I have been having steamy or "wet" dreams about some of the more attractive girls at camp. I don't know why. I am guessing it's because Annabeth and I just broke up and my mind might be trying to make me feel more accepted or something. I just want the dreams to go away. I'm tired of having to do so much laundry and stuff. It is just getting annoying.

Suddenly, my dream stopped and Aphrodite appeared. Knowing my luck, she did appear in some, errrmm, see-through apparel. She smirked, probably knowing what she was doing to me even though I was in a dream.

"Ah, young Perseus, I have some interesting events planned for you and your friends. Since it seems everyone in that small camp can't tell love from hate, I will have to assist you naïve demigods. This is a warning. You will be surprised shortly after you awake. Have fun and I hope you enjoy the surprises." Aphrodite said while stretching. When she was stretching she kept stretching her upper body so her breasts were bouncing everywhere. She also moved her lower part of the body around a bunch. I kept seeing her pussy and it was amazing. But then she flashed out after winking at me.

I started awake to a mysterious noise. Then I heard it again. I realized it was just someone knocking on my door. I quickly got up and opened my door. I realized it was slightly raining and opened the door wide to let the people waiting outside in. I saw two female bodies run into my cabin and then I shut the door. I turned on the lights to see Piper and Thalia standing just inside the room.

"Hey Kelp Head." "Hey Percy" I heard from the two. I raised my eyebrows in a questioning manner. I then replied.

"Hey Pinecone face. Hey Beauty Queen." I asked. "Is there a reason why you're in my cabin late at night?" I saw a flash of pink flash in their eyes. Then I started really wondering when Thalia replied with something that startled me.

"Is there a reason you answered your door in boxers? Or how about why you seem to be aroused at such a late time at night?" Thalia replied smugly.

I realized she was right. My "little buddy" was standing to attention and making a tent in my boxers. My cheeks immediately turned red because I hadn't realized I had a tent. I wasn't sure if it was at attention because of Piper and Thalia or if it was because of Aphrodite in my dream. Suddenly Piper took out a sports drink that was pink and had strawberry written on it. She also took out two others. She and Thalia grabbed one and started drinking them. Piper tossed one of them to me.

"Well? Aren't you going to drink it? It's not poisonous, I promise." Piper said smiling. Then she smirked when I opened it and drank some. I suddenly had the urge to drink more. I then drank more until I finished the whole thing. Then I felt a strange urge that I never felt before. Pink flashed in my eyes and then I had the urge to jump on Piper and Thalia and rip off their clothes and then fuck them senseless. Then I smirked and started walking towards the two girls. Then I passed out.

When I woke up, I noticed four things. The first of which was that Piper and Thalia were naked and had amazing breasts. The second thing was that Thalia and sitting and grinding in my lap. The third thing was that Piper was sitting so that her pussy was in my lower face, right above my mouth. The final thing I noticed that I couldn't move and had the desire to jump up and endlessly thrust into the two sexy and beautiful women on me. I snarled from frustration. I couldn't let this control me like it was just doing. I shook my head. Then I remember what Aphrodite said about a surprise she hopes I would enjoy. I also remembered that Piper's pussy was in my face and she just shuddered because of my movement. The shudder seemed to cause my whole body to shake from the effort of not attacking them. That sadly caused both of the girls to shake and give off a slight moan. Both of the girls started to grind. Piper grinded and shoved her pussy in my face while Thalia grinded her ass into my crotch. This caused me to groan and to jerk around. This just caused me to come into contact with more of their soft and smooth flesh. I moan and then I was suddenly free. I felt something give way and then the three of us fell down onto the bed. Piper's pussy was shoved further into my mouth while Thalia's ass was brought down more forcefully on my member. Piper and Thalia stood up and turned to me. I saw a thin ring of pink in their eyes. I'm pretty sure that my eyes were also like that. I snarled then jumped forward and grabbed Thalia. My only thoughts were of fucking both of the sexy women like no tomorrow. The pink had taken over my mind.

I turned Thalia around and shoved her on the bed. I went to take off my boxers but Piper beat me to it. She took off my boxers and took my member into her mouth. She fit the whole length in her mouth and throat and started humming. I shuddered at the vibrations. Piper had also started to massage my balls. She then started to swirl her tongue and suck the length.

"Shit. Don't stop. My queen, don't stop." I shouted out. Thalia had gotten up from the bed and wrapped herself around me. She shoved her amazing breasts in my face and I immediately started to massage and suck them. She started moaning while I started to thrust into Piper's face. I continued sucking on her breasts and fingering her ass with my other hand. My remaining hand was wrapped in Piper's hair as I thrust in her throat.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cu-." I yelled as I came in Piper's mouth. Piper swallowed all of my cum and then smiled up at me. I removed my member from her mouth and then turned my attention back to Thalia. I grabbed and squeezed her ass. I then shoved her back on the bed. Her nice, smooth, and firm ass was hanging in the air. I pulled her back enough for her ass to stick off the side of the bed and then I pulled apart her cheeks. Piper crawled forward and Thalia and Piper started to kiss, suck, and massage each other's boobs. This just turned me on more. I then thrust into Thalia's nice, tight ass. She moaned in pain and pleasure. I waited a couple seconds for her ass to get used to the size of my member. Then I repeatedly thrust into her ass mercilessly. Thalia was moaning extremely loud and shaking. I thrust into her ass and stayed there. I then showed Piper that she needed to keep Thalia relatively silent. I then went back to thrusting into Thalia's ass as Piper shoved her breasts into Thalia's mouth to silence her. I felt my orgasm coming ever closer as I started to reach new speeds. Thalia decided to get back at me by throwing her legs out. This caused her ass to be incredibly tight and almost stopped me from continuing thrusting. I started to moan since my orgasm was just seconds away from occurring now that Thalia decided to make her ass really hot and tight.

"I'm gonna-." I yelled as I came. I filled up her ass and then removed my member. I turned and moved Thalia aside since she was moaning and had some of Piper's fingers in her pussy. I then turned to Piper.

"Now it's your turn." I said roughly to Piper. She just smiled a huge smile and started to get up. I jumped forward and grabbed her breasts. I shoved my shaft between her breasts and started to thrust into her mouth since she was looking down. She then squeezed her breasts which made me moan. I fell back causing the pleasure to start to fade. Piper jumped forward and got us into the sixty-nine position. She then started to suck and clean my shaft while I started to eat out her pussy. We both came and then I spun Piper around. I started maniacally thrusting into her pussy. She started moaning and was soon shaking. I was getting close to coming but I wanted to make sure I lasted longer than her. I shook Thalia until she was able to think, without pausing my thrusting, and Thalia got the message. She then went and started to massage Piper's breasts.

"Shit, I'm gonna-." Piper screamed. She came and clamped down on my shaft. This caused me to come too. I then passed out on the bed with my member still in her pussy. I soon fell asleep after Thalia joined me on the bed with Piper.

*Aphrodite's PoV*

Oh my gods. Percy fucking Thalia and my daughter was sooo hot! I can't believe he was that good in bed to them! Little did any of them know the drinks wore off an hour before they stopped fucking each other. I hope everyone likes my next surprise!


	46. PIPER AND ANNABETH 2

Piper sat in the Argos II with a frown on her face. Jason and her had a big fight, which had ended their rocky relationship. It had been on the rocks since Jason arrived at Camp Jupiter. Reyna seemed to have stirred up feelings within Jason that Piper wasn't liking. Now here she was feeling bad for what she had said.

"Piper?"

Piper looked up and found a sympathetic Annabeth looking in on her.

"Yes?" the daughter of Aphrodite asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright" Annabeth said.

"I don't know, I just don't know" Piper said shaking her head.

"Come with me, I have a surprise that will definitely cheer you up" Annabeth said.

"I'm not in the mood Annabeth" Piper said not wanting to move from her cot she was sitting on.

Annabeth huffed and yanked the girl up harshly.

"You're coming with me" the daughter of Athena said firmly.

Piper had known Annabeth long enough not to talk back when she heard this tone. So she just let her friend pull her to wherever it was she had to go. Annabeth led her through the corridor and into a room. Piper wasn't sure where she was, but even she hadn't explored all of the Argos II yet. In the room sat Percy waiting for them.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're going to cheer you up" Annabeth said happily.

"But I said I don't want to be cheered up" Piper said in a bit of a whine.

Annabeth gave Piper a look that said she was going to get cheered up or she'd have a knife to her throat. So Piper sighed and gave up.

"Good, now when I feel sad I go to Percy. He always knows how to cheer me up" Annabeth said with a smirk.

Percy looked at Annabeth and shared her smirk, which made Piper look at the two with a clueless expression.

"Okay, so how does this help me?" she asked.

"Easy, Percy's going to cheer you up like he does me" Annabeth said.

"That's very nice of you Annabeth, but I'll be fine" Piper said politely.

Annabeth wasn't taking no for an answer. She so grabbed Piper and dragged the protesting girl to the bed. She then cuffed her with some cuffs the daughter of Aphrodite had never seen before.

"I had some of my friends from the Hephaestus cabin make them for me a while ago. Percy and I use them to play sometimes" the daughter of Athena said.

Piper tried to get out of them, but knew it was no use. The Hephaestus campers knew their craft well. Sort of given on who their father was. She would've tried charm-speaking, but knew that both Annabeth and Percy were immune to it. That's when it hit her. What Percy did to cheer Annabeth up.

"You're going to have Percy fuck me?!" she screeched.

"Yes, it will make you feel good, and if you stop struggling then it will be more enjoyable" Annabeth said.

Piper looked at Percy in hopes he would do something. He shrugged his shoulders. He knew when and when not to fight Annabeth. He knew to pick his battles with his girlfriend. And this was one he couldn't win.

Piper stopped her struggling and gave in.

"Good, now lets get you out of those clothes" Annabeth said.

She then used her ever-present knife to cut the garments off. Once naked Piper blushed since she was so exposed.

Annabeth turned to Percy, who stripped out of his clothes and got on top of Piper. Piper saw that Percy was very impressive physically. Damn, she was drooling. His whole body was hard muscle from fighting monsters for so many years. She then glanced down at Percy's cock and gulped, it was massive. She didn't think it would fit inside her.

The farthest she had gone with Jason was hand jobs. She would get Jason off with her hand and Jason would do the same to her.

"Relax Piper, I'll take care of you" Percy said.

Piper could see Percy meant it and knew if he promised something he meant it. She then felt Percy kiss her and she couldn't help, but moan. Damn, Annabeth was a lucky girl. He knew how to kiss her to make her cunt get wet. She wanted to move her hands, but they were still bound.

"If I let you go, will not run?" Annabeth asked.

"I won't, I want this" Piper said earnestly.

Annabeth removed the cuffs and Piper wrapped her arms around Percy and they got to kissing heavily. Piper felt Percy's hands work her body and damn, it was amazing. His fingers left a trail of fire wherever they left. He reached her breasts and he caressed them lovingly.

Annabeth watched this and took off her clothes. She sat in a chair that she moved so she watch the action. She was playing with herself.

"Percy, in me, I want you in me" Piper begged.

"You sure?" Percy asked.

Piper nodded.

Percy maneuvered himself and then pushed his cock into Piper's virgin cunt. She gasped as she felt herself expand and stretch to accommodate Percy's phallus.

"Oh gods, Percy" Piper whined.

Percy hit Piper's hymen then he pulled back and thrusted back in hard breaking it.

Piper winced at the sharp intense pain. She felt a few tears escape from the corners of her eyes. She then felt Percy pepper her face with kisses. She loved the feeling that she was getting. Percy cared and was showing it.

"I am ready Percy" Piper said.

Percy nodded then began going in and out of Piper slowly to ease her in. Piper was amazed at how wonderful this was. She loved it. Now she saw why Annabeth would be so cheerful afterwards.

Soon Percy was fucking Piper hard and fast. Piper didn't seem to mind as she moved her hips to go at the pace Percy had set.

"Oh fuck, I'm coming!" Piper moaned loudly.

Annabeth was rubbing her clit fast as her other hand was plunging three fingers in and out of her sopping cunt. She was matching the speed Percy was doing.

Percy let out a grunt as he spilled into Piper. He pulled out and turned to his girlfriend. He rolled over to reveal his slick juice-covered member. Annabeth dove at it and licked off Piper's juices. She then blew Percy til he was hard again.

Once he was hard Percy moved a bit so his back was against the headboard. Annabeth sank down on Percy's Riptide. She wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and began to ride him. they shared a deep kiss.

"I love you Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said.

"I love you too, Wise Girl" Percy said.

They fucked with such grace and care that Piper could feel their love radiate around them. It felt so good to be bathed in their light.

"Oh gods, Percy, going to come" Annabeth moaned.

Percy gritted his teeth as he felt Annabeth's pussy grip him tightly trying to force his seed out. He fought hard and won. He then pushed Annabeth down and began pounding Annabeth into the mattress.

"Oh yes Percy, yes, pound me. Fuck me with that trident" Annabeth groaned.

Soon Percy fired off his round and pulled out panting.

"Feel better Piper?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I do" Piper said with a nod.

"Good, whenever you feel the need to be cheered up to ask me and I'll help you take care of it" Annabeth said.

Piper smiled as she fell asleep. She was lucky to have friends like these.

End


	47. THALIA ANNABETH

As soon as our feet touched the floor in the palace, our clothes disappeared and the girls descended on me. Thalia's mouth was on my cock and Annabeth's lips pressed against mine. My hands moved across my queen's ass, feeling the soft muscles beneath my hands. Thalia went straight to deepthroating, I could feel her throat trembling as she took it straight past her gag reflex. Annabeth sat on my stomach and looked down at me, playing with her tits. I pulled her down and started sucking and licking her gorgeous tits while she moaned rubbing her dripping wet cunt against my abs. I couldn't see Thalia but I felt her mouth leave my cock and her tight pussy enveloped it. Suddenly Annabeth was pulled away from me and Thalia held her, groping her tits and kissing her neck. Annabeth leaned back into her best friends chest and I merely stroked her thighs as Thalia's pussy went up and down on my cock. Annabeth looked down at me lustily before moving away from Thalia and planting her wet cunt on my face. I licked along her cunt and then swirled my tongue around her clit, eliciting a moan from my queen. I knew that Thalia and Annabeth were still playing with each other but I wasn't really in the best position to see them having their fun. As I couldn't see what was happening, I decided to have my own fun and attacked Annabeth's pussy with my tongue. I did every trick I knew to drive her wild and within moments I could hear her ecstatic screams and she came all over my face. She fell back and landed on the bed above me. Now that she wasn't blocking my view I could watch Thalia's huge tits bounce as she went up and down on my dick. She leant forward and ran her tongue across my lips and cheeks, drinking down Annabeth's cum.

"Fuck that cum tastes as good as always Annie," She moaned, winking down at me. I could hear Annabeth's low moans and feel her moving above me but I kept my eyes focused on Thalia. She started bouncing even faster, her tits flying up and down and I started thrusting up at the same pace. Moans escaped her mouth and her eyes moved between me and Annabeth. We sped up frantically and within minutes I came hard inside her pussy, releasing a torrent of cum that filled her to the brim and then burst out like a fountain. She moaned and giggled and sighed in quick succession as her pussy released a tidal wave of cum that mixed with mine. She removed my dick from her pussy and laid back on the end of the bed, our juices pouring out of her like a waterfall. Annabeth moved from where she had been laying and wrapped her lips around my dick, cleaning it of all the juices. She then crawled over to Thalia's pussy and began to eat her out. As she did, I looked at her tight ass and pussy which were displayed to me as she ate her friends cunt on all fours. The sight immediately brought back my boner and I got up onto my knees and knelt behind her.

"Where do you want it my queen?" I asked. She removed her probing tongue from Thalia's cunt for a moment before looking back up at me seductively.

"We haven't tried anal yet my lord," She moaned, biting her lip in anticipation. I smiled down at her before lining my lubed up cock with her ass. She stared deeply into my eyes while I slowly pushed forward into her tight hole. As I pushed the last few inches in her eyes closed in pleasure and her face was pulled over to Thalia who began passionately kissing my beautiful queen. I meanwhile began to slowly thrust in and out of her, picking up speed with every few thrusts. Her moans began to rise in volume, slightly muffled against Thalia's passionate kisses but still very vocal. Suddenly her moans erupted from her mouth looking down I could only see Thalia's legs. Suddenly I felt a wet feeling on my balls. I looked down and saw Thalia between Annabeth's legs, licking my balls. As I looked down she winked at me and moved from my balls to Annabeth's wet cunt. She started licking at Annabeth's folds and I could hear her moans as she descended towards Thalia's cunt. I continued to pound her tight little ass with my dick, filling her up with every inch of my dick. I gripped her hips tighter and pushed even harder, her muffled groans becoming louder against Thalia's pussy. Just watching them fuck and seeing her tight ass jiggle as I pounded her made me loose it and I went superspeed, causing Annabeth to scream, and I came hard inside her tight little ass. I dropped back onto the pillows on the bed, still firing off jets of cum which covered the beautiful girls in front of me while watching Thalia and Annabeth continue to go at it as Thalia drank down her best friends cum as it streamed out of her like a waterfall.

They kept going at it for a half hour, licking all of my cum of each other. Thalia whispered something in Annabeth's ear, rubbing her ass. Annabeth giggled and looked at me before nodding, biting her lip in the process. Thalia turned and leaned against her friend, Annabeth's hands groping at her tits. I sat up on my knees and made my way over to them as they played.

"What are you two up to?" I asked, rubbing my hand against Thalia's thigh.

"Only the most devious of plans my lord. Now stop asking questions...," She said, moving closer to me and whispering in my ear, "And fuck me,"

She spread her legs and I immediately pushed in, eliciting a moan from her. I immediately set a blistering pace. Annabeth looked at me with lust in her eyes and nodded repeatedly as I ploughed Thalia down into the bed. Thalia's eyes were swimming in need, she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"My god, you feel so good, I just want you to pound me over and over and over. I am devoted to your service my lord and I want to prove it. It takes Hunter's three tries to get pregnant. This is our third time. Please fill me up, let me be the mother of one of your children. I want it so bad," She moaned. She nodded over and over and as I looked up at Annabeth she smiled and nodded.  
"Seeing as I can't get pregnant yet, I am going to help her through her pregnancy," Annabeth said, her hands still firmly placed on Thalia's huge tits. I looked down at the beautiful girl and thrust even harder and faster. We all began to moan together as Thalia and I built to our climax. I started thrusting wildly and within moments she let go and came all over my cock. Mere moments later, I released my seed into her waiting pussy. We all collapsed in a heap together, Annabeth moving to lay beside me. Thalia's chest heaved with laboured breaths, her hips raised up to keep my cum from escaping her tight cunt. Annabeth got on top of me and guided my cock into her pussy. She then rested her head against my chest, as I enjoyed the familiar feeling of her tight pussy. After several minutes Thalia stood, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat and looked down at us, Annabeth's eyes slightly closed as she began to drift into sleep.

"Well my lord I better go get prepared to take the Hunters on our next quest. Thanks for a great fuck Percy," She said, winking down at me. She jumped on the bed and began to rise to the top of the palace before passing through the barrier and swimming to the top of the Sound. I watched her go, her ass jiggling as she swam to the surface and when she was gone from view I continued to look up into the sky until I fell asleep, Annabeth's pussy still wrapped comfortably around my dick.


	48. KATIE RACHEL

The centaur Chiron stood before the cabin leaders in the Big House with news of a new quest from the gods. "Well?" Travis Stoll asked, from next to his brother Connor. "Which god screwed up this time?"

Chiron levelled them with a glare. "Lord Hades has alerted us that some seeds from the pomegranate tree in the underworld have gone missing. He believes them to be in the Sea of Monsters, along the coast of Scylla. In order to get there and to contain the plants, I've chosen Percy Jackson and Katie Gardner to lead the quest. No objections," he said as both Stolls made to object.

Chiron continued, "As always, the two of you can choose a third member of your quest, after you have consulted the Oracle. Perhaps Ms. Dare will suggest you not to choose any children of Hermes as your partner."

Katie glared at the Stoll brothers, who as usual were checking her out. "As if we'd choose them anyways." Percy spared them a sympathetic glance before leaving with Katie to find Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi.

It was a fair bit of a trek to the Oracle's cave, so Percy and Katie filled the time with small talk. Katie was wearing muddied jeans and her orange camp shirt. Despite being first cousins and having known each other for years, they had never really hung out together.

"Is this your first quest?" he asked. He knew Katie was one of the demigods who stayed at camp all year long; she didn't get along with her father and being the daughter of one of Kronos and Rhea's children, monsters were attracted to her scent.

"A couple," she answered. "Mostly helping satyrs bring in new demigods, or to help with plant related problems, like this one."

"So what's going on with you and the Stolls?" he prodded.

"Nothing is going on with me and the Stolls," she answered. "They're immature man-children who need to stop pranking my cabin."

Percy chuckled. "You sound like Annabeth used to sound when she talked about me, before we started dating."

Katie glared at him. "Oh, shut up." That only made Percy laugh even harder. "How's Annabeth doing?"

"She's good," he said. "She wanted to give her dad and step-mom a second chance, and so far they've been getting along well."

"Lots of IM's?"

"Iris must be making a fortune off of us."

They arrived at the Oracle's cave soon after. Rachel was already waiting for them, wearing a blue shirt that was too big for her and paint-stained jeans. "Hey friends!" she said, setting down her paint brush. "Here for a prophecy?"

"Yes, we are. Does the Oracle have anything?" Percy asked.

"She might," Rachel said. "But I don't think I wanna give it away for free."

"What?" Katie asked. "You want us to buy your prophecies now?"

"No, nothing like that," Rachel defended. "I just want Percy to let me suck his dick. And don't act like you don't want it, Percy, I know jerking it for IM's of Annabeth can't compare to a real blowjob."

Percy looked to Katie, who said, "I won't tell, as long as you let me in on the action."

Percy seemed to be weighing his choices, but between going back to camp without a prophecy and getting his cock sucked by two hot girls, it was an easy choice. He pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his pants, letting his jeans fall to the ground. Rachel caressed his hard on through his boxers.

Katie stepped close to him and traced his abdomen. Percy tilted her chin up and shared a long, sensual kiss with her. He reached under her camp t-shirt and fondled a pair of nice, firm breasts under a bra. Rachel reached into his soft black boxers and curled her hand around the thick shaft it discovered. She gave Percy a few pumps before taking off her shirt.

Rachel didn't have a bra on underneath. She revealed a pair of big, firm, juicy CC breasts, with pink nipples already fully erect. She saw Percy's raised eyebrows and said, "I knew you were gonna say yes."

Percy took a moment to look his friend up and down and took in how hot she really was for the first time. Apart from her fantastic breasts, she had wavy red hair and sharp green eyes. Freckles dotted her nose and cheeks. Her lips were plump, and he couldn't wait to feel them around his cock. She was several inches shorter than him, at around 5'7.

His attention was drawn back to Katie as she trailed her hand down his arm. She slipped out of her orange shirt, revealing a nice, green push-up bra. Her curly light brown hair led past her shoulders, and she had warm, green eyes. She was more tanned than Rachel, a by-product of her Mediterranean background and from being outside gardening all the time.

Katie unclasped her bra, letting her tits bounce free. They were smaller than Rachel's, around BBs, with dark tips. She was around an inch shorter than Rachel. He admired both girls' very curvy bodies as they kneeled in front of him and pulled down his boxers. They gazed in awe as his thick manhood sprang out, with the pair of heavy orbs underneath.

Katie wrapped both hands around his manhood and gave his tip a soft kiss. "You've got a gorgeous cock," she said.

Rachel fondled his balls and then put a hand around his base. Even with both of Katie's hands, there was still room between their hands and his cockhead. "You're so big," she said, adding her other hand to finally cover his entire shaft. "Now I wanna feel you inside me, too."

"First things first, how about you blow me?" he asked, reminding them of their original intentions.

"Sounds like a plan," Rachel said. She removed her soft hands from his phallus and lowered her head. She rolled her tongue over the throbbing piece of meat. Percy jerked his hips forward to give Rachel more access. The redhead travelled down his prick and took his balls into her mouth.

Katie kissed Percy's pecs and then started to move down his fit body. She lathered his torso with kisses. When she made her way to his inflamed crotch, she echoed Rachel's earlier treatment, licking all over his tool.

Katie then took one of his balls into her mouth and applied suction to it while Rachel did the same. They each wrapped a hand around his shaft and pumped up and down with different speeds and techniques, Katie giving more of a twist to her strokes. His cock pointed up between their heads, aching for their full attention.

Rachel let his ball go free with a wet pop! and trailed her lips back up his penis. She gave his crown a sloppy kiss and swirled her tongue around it. Then Rachel finally took his cockhead into her mouth, and eased it into her. Her warm, wet throat coaxed his dick further inside until she couldn't fit anymore of him, roughly two thirds of the way down.

Rachel gagged on his cock trying to fit him deeper into her throat, but couldn't manage any more. She hummed against his cock, making his body thrum pleasantly, and moaned around his prick. She let him out and gave him a few rapid pumps, "That feel good, Percy?"

Percy groaned as Katie lightly squeezed his tender sack. "So fucking good," he said. If you girls keep this up, I'm gonna come soon."

Rachel trailed her way back down to his nuts, relieving Katie of her duty. The demigoddess picked up where Rachel had left off. She guided Percy into her mouth and bobbed her way onto his hardness. Within seconds, his cockhead was pushing the back of her throat, entirely in her mouth.

Rachel looked at her enviously. "How?" she asked herself. Her best answer was that Half-Bloods were just wired better for oral sex.

Katie went up and down Percy's manhood, taking his whole shaft in a single thrust over and over again. She stopped moving her head and Percy grabbed her hair. He jerked his hips back and forth against her face, fucking her throat. All the while, Rachel was fondling and tickling his testicles.

"Oh, fuck," he cursed after only a few minutes of this. "I'm gonna blow!"

Katie pulled her head away and jerked his cock off. In only a couple of pumps, he tensed up, his balls clenching. Katie aimed his shaft at Rachel, and the first few spurts landed on Rachel's face and in her hair. Then she directed it back at her, giving herself a few shots, before positioning the last few wads of spunk on Rachel's tits.

Rachel glared at her, and Katie licked her lips before starting to lick the semen off of Rachel's bosom. Then Rachel returned the favour, tasting Percy's load from Katie's face. At this incredibly hot sight, of one of his best friends and his cousin licking his come off each other, Percy found his member not daring to go flaccid.

There was a fairly nice couch there, so Percy lay down on it and looked over to the two topless girls. "Like you girls said, it's been a while without Annabeth," he said. "I've got a lot left in the tank."

Rachel and Katie shared a sensual kiss and a whispered conversation. Evidently agreeing on their next course of action, they walked to the couch, swinging their hips seductively. Rachel turned around and shook her ass a little. Katie grabbed her jeans-clad ass and gave it a little spank. Percy leaned forward as Katie squeezed the Oracle's ass before wiggling the tight jeans down her lower body, exposing her tight, firm buttocks with only white panties covering her crotch.

Percy grabbed Rachel's ass and gave her rear soft kisses, sucking at her plentiful flesh as Katie tugged the jeans off. Katie kissed up the long, creamy legs and met Percy, their lips joining above Rachel's backside. She did the same with the cotton panties, and Percy spread apart Rachel's round cheeks. He blew softly into her anus and traced his tongue over the contours of her rear. He was about to prod his tongue into her ass when she turned around and stepped back, giving him a good view of the bush of red hair, neatly trimmed into a triangle above her slit.

Rachel stepped away once again, and Katie took her spot, her muddied jeans inches away from Percy's face. Rachel kneeled next to Katie and tugged down the form-fitting jeans after giving her a few spanks of her own. This revealed a very round, fat ass, bigger and rounder than Rachel's, covered in only a very small green thong that matched her bra. Like Katie had done, Rachel kissed her way up the longer, tanner legs, before joining Percy's mouth in worshipping the big butt.

Rachel grabbed a handful of each cheek and played with them. Percy moved forward and let them bounce up against his face as Rachel made Katie's ass clap. Rachel then pulled down the thong, and Percy treated her backside much the way he had Rachel's, licking and kissing all over her on the way to her small hole. Once again, a moment before he could intrude his tongue into her rear, Katie pulled away, showing off her thick bush of dark hair, not as trimmed as Rachel's.

Rachel and Katie softly pushed him back onto the couch. "Why don't you show me what that tongue can do?" Katie asked, straddling his face. Percy gladly made acquaintance with her pussy, kissing her thighs before guiding his tongue into her wet slit. Katie played with the erect nipples of her firm breasts as Percy flicked his tongue to and fro within her, obtaining a sense of what worked for her by her moans.

Meanwhile, Rachel had noticed that Percy's manhood was standing at attention. She caressed his testicles, finding them to still be heavy with semen. She stuck his manhood between her breasts, squeezing them around his cock to ensure that he was fully hard. The redheaded vixen went on to guide Percy's dick back into her mouth. She fondled his balls while easing her mouth down his shaft, bobbing her head up and down and taking an inch more every time.

Percy delighted in eating out Katie's sweet pussy. She tasted like every herb or plant he had ever tasted or smelled before, with even hints of moonlace. He made sure to alternate long, deep licks with smaller, faster licks, and occasionally sticking his tongue into her flower and moving it inside her. He nibbled at her tender flesh above her pussy. Katie bucked her hips against his face, tugging his hair and shoving his face further into her pussy as he drove her crazy with his magical tongue and his rough hands caressing her buttocks.

Katie's hips began to jolt and jerk out of control against his face as he made her feel pleasure that even two sons of Hermes at the same time couldn't create. Her juices leaked onto Percy's face, but he made no move to stop lapping at her lower lips. When he finally did stop, it was only to replace his tongue with his index and middle fingers, and start pumping in and out of her vagina.

Rachel finally managed to fit Percy's fat cock all the way down her throat. She gave a victorious "Mmmmf!" and bobbed her head up and down his shaft more rapidly, happily choking on her crush's thick dick. Rachel wrapped her tits around his dick once again and suckled his purpling head, loving the feel of those heavy balls thrumming warmly against the underside of her tits.

Katie finally rose off of Percy's hand, having been brought to a second climax by his talented fingers. She gave him a long kiss before saying to Rachel, "I need that dick in me."

Rachel seemed torn between wanting to feel his tongue inside her and not wanting to give up his cock, but decided to do so. They switched places, with Rachel lowering herself onto Percy's face, and Katie gently guiding Percy's pulsating cock. It felt so big inside her tightness, that Katie couldn't restrain a moan as their hips met. She braced her hands against his pecs as her inner muscles got used to his girth.

Percy, having seen his success with Katie, used similar methods with Rachel. He adjusted his oral tactics to her guiding moans, finding that some things that Katie had enjoyed she did not, and others that Katie had not enjoyed drove Rachel crazy. After a few minutes of experimentation, Percy was deftly maneuvering his tongue between Rachel's nether lips. He felt her sweet wetness drip onto his face, making him more eager to please her.

Once Katie was more accustomed to Percy's manhood being inside her, she began to move her hips against his. She started off slow, leaning forward to give Rachel sensual kisses and grabbing each other's breasts. She began to move along Percy's pole more quickly, raising her hips and letting her lower lips tightly grip that big cock as it tore apart her insides, reforming her pussy.

Before long, Rachel was gushing all over Percy's face, and his tongue was replaced by his fingers. He stretched those appendages within her tight walls, twisting them and flexing them. He moved his hips up against Katie's, and soon the daughter of Demeter had leaned forward more fully and was letting him determine the pace. One of his arms was wrapped around her lower back as he pushed up and into the tight young body atop him. Katie's eyes rolled backwards as she moaned for him to not stop.

Katie's pussy muscles tightened around the throbbing tool inside her, trying to coax the load out of his swollen balls, but it was evident that he didn't want to blow just yet. Percy slipped out of her and turned her into her back where she lay, her sweaty bosom heaving.

Rachel kneeled between the brunette's legs. She played with the thick tufts of hair between her fingers, and then began to lick at her abused, stimulated pussy. Percy stepped behind Rachel as she lifted her ass up into the air to get a better angle at Katie's honeypot. Percy gave his manhood a few jerks and then guided it in between Rachel's eager lips. Rachel, who had seen it coming, just gave a happy little moan while continuing to work at Katie's twat.

Percy groaned as he sheathed himself inside Rachel. She was both tighter and wetter than Katie, giving his cock more lubricant but constricting him so nicely. He gave her backside a light spank, which made her roll her hips back against him.

Percy grabbed Rachel's hips with both hands and used them as handles. He started to thrust his hips back and forth, eliciting moans and whines from both girls, as Rachel's face was forced into Katie's snatch.

Percy slowed down a little, giving Rachel a slight break and letting go of his handfuls of her ass. He bent over her to kiss the nape of her neck and then kissed down her back to her lovely rear. He spanked her fleshy buttocks again, this time harder, and her pale flesh turned pink immediately. He squeezed her buttocks and then gave her another spank, and another after that.

Once Rachel's ass was covered in red handprints, he began plowing into her once again. His heavy balls swayed back and forth against her, rocking against her hardened nub and sending jolts through her spine. He tugged on the mane of curly red hair as he started to truly rail into her. Before long, the witty mortal could only say, "Oh! Oh, gods yes, oh! OHHHH!" as the divine cock inside her drove her to unimagined levels of pleasure.

Percy pulled out of that tight mortal pussy, Rachel's juices dripping all over his dick. He turned Rachel over like he had done with Katie, and the daughter of Demeter buried her face in the Oracle's twat, their positions now switched. Percy got behind her and allowed himself to be mesmerized by his cousin's tight, round ass. He buried his face within the mounds of flesh and flicked his tongue into her dark hole.

Katie squealed in surprise and pleasure at the wet intrusion into her butthole. Percy pumped two fingers into her wet hole and licked out her rosebud. Then he replaced his tongue with his index finger and stretched out her ass, adding a second and finally a third finger to simulate his girth.

Once Katie's ass was nice and opened up, ready for his thick cock, he said, "Get on your back, babe."

"Are you gonna take my ass?"

"Do you want me to?"

"So badly," she admitted. "No one's ever had my ass before... I want you to be the first, Percy. I want my first time to be memorable, I don't ever wanna sit ever again without thinking of your dick ramming into my ass."

Percy's dick twitched as Katie lay on her back. He eased his dick into her pussy, getting it nice and wet, and then pulled out to let his cock go slightly below it. He teased her anus and then slowly filled her bowels with his member. As his bloated balls finally came to rest against Katie's plump ass, her eyes rolled back and she gave a long, sensual moan.

Rachel cut her moan off with a kiss and then straddled Katie's face, facing Percy. She shared another kiss with Percy and reached down to pump two fingers in and out of Katie's wetness. She could feel the bulbous cock through Katie's body, and she could feel that cock pull out and then re-enter Katie's ass. Katie moaned once again before turning her attention to Rachel. She returned the favour, pumping two fingers inside of her. Then she noticed the delicate rosebud above her face and gave it slow, tender licks.

Percy's right hand roamed all over Katie's body underneath him, teasing her sides and flat stomach and playing with her firm breasts. His left hand did the same to Rachel, moving up her taut body to cup her tits, and down to tease her wetness alongside Katie's hand.

Katie switched her tongue for her fingers, and Percy substituted his fingers into Rachel's now empty pussy. The pumped in tandem, Katie first and then Percy.

All the while, Percy began to pick up speed inside Katie's tight ass. It was difficult at first, with her ass unused to penetration of any kind and constricting his hard dick, but her anal muscles began to become used to the intrusive presence and he was able to ram her harder and faster, loosening up her ass. Katie could tell that there was not another cock in the world, mortal or divine, that would make her feel as full as Percy's could, driving deep into her bowels like this.

Before long, neither girl could take any more pleasure from the combination of each other and Percy. He decided to give Katie's worn ass a break and lifted Rachel off of Katie's face and carried her to the nearest wall, pressing her busty chest against it. He slid his hand down her back and between her asscheeks, pushing two fingers inside her to check if Katie had stretched her out enough. Happy with what he found, he lifted her up against the wall a little to get to the same height as him, and then dropped her ass first onto his cock.

Rachel screamed as her ass was impaled on that huge dick all at once, tearing through her virgin asshole. Tears pricked at her eyes as she screamed, "Oh fuck! Oh, it feels so good! Don't stop, don't fucking stop!" She bore the pain as it was soon overtook by pleasure that even she couldn't have predicted as Percy's member speared into her bowels. He kept her levitating in mid-air, lifting her up and down his shaft as her tight ass massaged his pole.

Rachel's thick, creamy thighs came down upon Percy's balls every time he dropped her onto his cock once again. Never would she have imagined that she was such a slut for anal, though she wondered if Percy's divinity had anything to do with it. At any rate, she knew no mortal could hope to compare for her.

Rachel came hard as Percy didn't stop pounding into her, his heavy testicles swelling up from his need to come. Rachel squirted, painting the wall with her juices as the massive dick stayed deep inside her anal cavity, making her juicy butt bounce against him. "Oh fuck, Percy!" she squealed as he finally let her feet touch the ground, but kept his cock inside her. He now started to ram her from behind, much harder and faster than he could have before.

"Oh gods, that feels so fucking good!" Rachel cried out as he bottomed out inside her bottom. He pulled out until only his head was still in her, and then thrusted all the way back in. He pulled her mane of red hair all over her right shoulder and began kissing and sucking on her left shoulder, making sure to leave an imprint in her skin.

"You love this dick, don't you?" he asked, turning her face around to face him.

"Gods yes, it's the only dick I'll ever need, it's so good! You can fuck my ass and pussy whenever you want, please, I can guarantee that Annabeth will never know!"

Percy smirked and kissed her roughly, giving her ass another spank. He squeezed her breasts from behind and started to pound her harder and faster, seeing that Katie had come back to her senses. He could feel Rachel's body stiffening around his rod, and he urged her on, "Come for me, baby, show me how much you love this dick."

"Fuck, I'd give up an arm and a leg for this dick, I feel like I was designed to come for this dick!" she said, as she convulsed against his firm body once again, coming even harder than she had before and giving her walls another stain, and hoping that one day Percy would stain her inner walls.

As Percy withdrew his throbbing cock from Rachel's ass, Apollo's oracle fell to the ground to lie down and catch her breath. Katie, more than eager to take her place, wagged a finger to Percy to come over, and bent over the couch. He slapped his dick against her plump cheeks, spraying them with pre-come, and stuck his dick inside her ass. "OH, fuck! Stretch my ass! I forgot how big you felt!" Katie screamed as he assaulted her ass.

Percy grabbed her firm ass and welcomed the tight sheath around him. Katie's anal walls tightly gripped him all the way from tip to base. She squirmed on his long dick, but soon re-accommodated to its immensity.

"I bet you love the feel of my Venus flytrap gobbling up your dick, don't you?" Katie asked over her shoulder.

"It's so damn tight, Katie! Tighter than Rachel's," he admitted as he enjoyed her anal cavity.

"With how big your dick is, not for long, I bet," Katie muttered.

Percy held onto Katie's big bubblebutt as she backed into him, his shaft disappearing into her warm depths. Katie pulled her cavern away to the tip of the engorged head, and plunged back down the thick trunk. She rhythmically repeated her butt-fucking, loving every second.

As Percy's head hit far up her bowels, she yelped in pleasant pain. "Your huge dick in my ass is gonna make me come again!" she yelled, her body stiffening almost as much as Percy's member.

Katie's orgasm hit her like a brick wall. Her asshole wrapped even more tightly around Percy's dick as she came. Her body shuddered out of her control as waves of ecstasy shot through her. Outside of Rachel's small home, trees were sprouting and forming a miniature forest of assorted greeneries as Percy unlocked powers she had never known she had, completely making her lose control.

Katie slid off of the couch onto the ground, and Rachel took her place. "Lie down," she directed Percy, "I want to show you how a real woman gets her ass fucked."

Percy obediently did so, his hard fuck-stick pointing into the air. Rachel grabbed it, giving him a few quick pumps, and then straddled him. She dropped her ass onto his pole, delighting in the way it impaled and drove into her.

She lifted her rear off the throbbing cock, until the head almost slipped out of her. Then she plummeted herself back onto the hero of Olympus' pelvis. She screamed again. Percy groaned as her tight walls gripped him, sending his nerves into overload.

She started to gallop on the son of Poseidon as if her life depended on it. Sweat ran down her body as she thrust her asshole up and down, driving Percy crazy. He palmed her big ass and watched as it bounced fluidly with their hips. Rachel moaned loudly as his head hit her bowels, and she increased the speed of her galloping.

"Shit, Rachel, I'm so close!" Rachel all of a sudden stopped riding. "Rachel, please, I'm so close!" he repeated.

"Tell me my ass is better than Katie's," she demanded.

"It is," he said freely, "Your ass is better than Katie's, it's so much warmer!"

Rachel's toes curled at the admission as pleasure enveloped her. "I'm coming!" she cried out as she came, her orifices tightening.

Percy groaned as Rachel got off his throbbing cock, so close to release.

"Styx, I'm gonna come so hard," he warned, wrapping his hand around his tool and pumping it hard and fast. Katie and Rachel both stood in front of him and leaned over onto the couch, prostrating their juicy booties for Percy. He inserted his cock into Rachel's ass, thrusting into her for a minute or two, and then switched over to Katie's ass, filling her ass for another minute or two.

Katie and Rachel kissed each other tenderly as he switched between their asses. He pulled out and stroked himself once again as Katie softly kissed and nibbled at Rachel's shoulder. He finally came with a groan, shooting the first few ropes onto Katie's ass and then switching to Rachel's, and then back to Katie's before the final few spurts landed on Rachel's rear.

Rachel and Katie both looked over their shoulders in astonishment at the huge, thick load coating their backsides. They turned around and kneeled before his manhood, each suckling one of his emptied testicles. They licked up his softening shaft and kissed each other, trapping his prick between their lips.

"So, have we earned that prophecy?" Katie asked.

"Mmm, for sure. If you promise to do this again, I'll even give you a non-vague one."

Percy laughed. "Yeah, this is definitely happening again."

And, indeed, it did happen again, many times in fact. After he and Katie returned from their successful quest, one of the first successful ones that didn't include a third member, he ended things with Annabeth, who agreed that long-distance relationships were too difficult to keep up.

Percy and Katie went on to make many more trips to the Oracle, and only some of them were for prophecies, until three years later when another clear-sighted mortal was brought to camp and became the new Oracle, at which point the trio withdrew from camp life and lived very long, happy lives together.


	49. THALIA ARTEMIS

So if you had asked me how my day was going, I would tell you it was pretty great. I just got done fucking some actress who just turned 21 and my gods she was hot. Her body was nice, but her face needed a facial and I happily obliged her on that one. My day was about to get a whole lot better though, as I was heading back to Olympus on foot.

Sure enough as I was crossing the street to head towards the Empire state building I saw one of my favorite people running towards me, it was my cousin Thalia. She was wearing some yoga pants that hugged her ridiculously tight ass and a tight tank top that allowed her boobs to pretty much flow perfectly. When she got to me she launched herself into my arms screaming, "Percy! What are you doing on foot? Don't you just flash everywhere now?"

I gave her one of my heart warming grins that I knew had some kind of turn on affect to her, "I was heading back to my palace. You know I like to feel like a mortal everywhere outside the bedroom, and I generally try to walk or drive everywhere I go. What brings you to the Empire State building?"

Thalia gave me a wicked seductive smile, "I will give you three guesses and all of them involve getting it in the ass!"

I grabbed her by the waist and said, "Then let's be like gods and get to my palace a little faster!"

I concentrated on my palace and boom there we were. Suddenly she slammed her lips on mine and began to push me towards the bed. We quickly reached it and I sat down and she followed suit by on my lap. Now Thalia always had a nice ass, she did. But in those yoga pants it seemed so much nicer, and her now grinding on me made me feel like I was going to do things to that ass that may send me to the fields on punishment! Her movements were so fluid and her hips were so fast, my dick was fully erected and I just ready to pound that to shit.

I snapped my fingers and all my clothes were off. I spun us around where I was on top and began to kiss and suck on her neck while worked on taking off those pants. As soon as I got them down around her legs I was happily rewarded just knowing she had no underwear on and this was going to get started a little faster than I had originally thought. I immediately stood up and she tried to follow, but I had my hand on the back of her head keeping her on the bed. I followed that up with getting behind her and started inserting myself in her ass. My gods I thought I was going to cum on the spot at the feel of her very familiar warmth.

The other day I was trying to get in bed this girl, but when we were making out I told her that I couldn't wait to put it in her ass, and she got mad and walked away. She was a mortal so I couldn't tell her that I was a God and the lube I have created to automatically go on my dick at the start of anal makes it feel like you've done it a million times and its pleasurable for both parties. Thankfully to because Thalia just has one of those asses that you feel needs to be slapped around a bit!

Thalia was moaning practically at the top of her lungs as I was still drilling in and out of her, but suddenly I felt a presence enter the room. I then heard a low growl, "Thalia GRACE! What do you think your doing?"

I whirled around completely naked to see Artemis fuming mad. I gave her a sly grin and began to walk towards her, "My lady, I do suppose you are here to enjoy some of the fun?"

As I got closer to Artemis she tried to kick me in the jewels, but my hand caught her foot and I flipped her over to the floor, "No? Well I guess I will just have to remind you what it feels like!"

Artemis screeched, "Perseus Jackson if your dick comes anywhere close to my private areas, I swear I will have my father send you to Tartarus! Why are you in bed with one of my hunters a second time?"

Thalia was cowering in the corner, but clearly watching with interest. Artemis stood up and I eyed her warily. I retorted, "Because Thalia has the ass of a goddess and when she came looking for me, I wasn't exactly going to say no. And you have now entered my palace. The god of Sexual intercourse palace. Do you realize that Zeus can't touch me since you entered my palace without my permission so guess what...Your mine!"

Artemis tried to flash out, but I darted forward tackling her to the ground. She began to squirm and tried to throw a few punches, but I turned her over and slapped her on the ass nice and hard. She yelped, "Perseus Jackson! I am going to kill you for this!"

I grinned, "Yeah, well I never got to give you your first anal experience last time so lets see how you feel after I pulverize your ass."

Her eyes widened like a dear caught in a headlight and I snapped my fingers, causing all her clothes to disappear. I smiled widely as I now laid on top of her, both of us completely naked. She continued to try and thrash around, but I slapped her ass again and then forced myself into her ass. She screamed in a bit of pain. I laughed though as her ass was really tight since she was so small and I was so big. She was in her usual twelve year old body, but I noticed as soon as I took of her clothes she turned into her eighteen year old self that I have already once fucked.

I was ramming in and out of her ass and after a few thrust she began moaning in pleasure instead of pain. Thalia was on the bed tickling herself with her fingers at top speed. I yelled to Thalia, "Come over here and muffle Artemis' screams, she will forgive you after this I promise. If I have to Mnemosyne will wipe her memories of these events."

Thalia did as I said and crawled over to us where she began kissing her Artemis on the lips. Artemis moans were a little quieter, but Thalia then went down to Artemis' neck and began sucking on it. Artemis looked like she was stuck in a permanent orgasm. The look on her face was certainly a picture moment. It didn't take long for her to cum out her ass which came in a huge surge, I was going to clean her up, but Thalia beat me to it and crawled over to Artemis' ass and began cleaning her of all the juices that went everywhere.

Artemis turned over after Thalia was done and eyed us both lustfully instead of angrily. I think the magic in my palace had a little affect on that. I have figured out that if I can get a girl in my palace I have control over her sexual desires and such. Not to mention I can take of her clothes with a simple snap of my fingers.

Thalia tackled Artemis to the ground and pinned her arms over her head. Thalia then began kissing around Artemis' jaw line and then went down to her chess. Artemis moaned quietly as this was clearly something she was more familiar with and something she was far more comfortable with. I came up behind Thalia and decided she deserved some attention o while she kept Artemis busy. I slowly dropped under neath her where my head was on Artemis' legs, but Thalia pussy was right in the my face. I slowly began to move my tongue around her pussy causing Thalia to moan into Artemis' breast that seemed to have gotten bigger since we started our sexy time together. My tongue now swiveling swiftly through Thalia's pussy. Her clit was nice and juicy as I touched my teeth to it softly and my tongue darted through her now at top speeds. Thalia screamed and Artemis shot her mouth to Thalia's to keep her a bit quieter. I then stood up and put Thalia's legs on my shoulders so her hips were even off the ground and I continued to eat her out. But now I had her enough off the ground where she was still kissing Artemis but I slowly approached Artemis' pussy. As soon as I got in range Artemis figured out what I was doing and moved the remaining distance, without breaking her kiss with Thalia. So now I was eating out Thalia and shoving my dick straight into Artemis' pussy. I now the position probably looked funny, but damn it felt great.

After several minutes of fucking in that position Artemis came, but Thalia was holding strong. We then left Artemis out of it and I carried Thalia over to the counter wear I then slammed her down and began pushing in and out at full speeds. Her screams were brutal and Artemis came back over to where we were and planted her mouth and Thalia's. It was pretty hot, so I certainly wasn't complaining. Something was weird though, Thalia did look hotter today and her stamina matched that of a goddess. I then knew that Aphrodite must have blessed Thalia, because that is the only way she would've held on this long.

Knowing this I took her legs and put them on my shoulders again, but this time my penis never left her pussy and she seemed to be tighter in this position and my speed went through the roof. Finally I felt her walls clench and she was so tight I was having to use my strength to get my whole member in here and it felt like a little piece of heaven. Finally she came all over the place, but she knew I wasn't done yet. She dropped to her knees and immediately began sucking my dick. I knew she was out of breath, but that didn't stop her. Artemis approached it hesitantly as Thalia was bobbing her head up and down like expert. Thalia sucked off my dick making a sexy popping sound and she looked at Artemis sexily, "My lady, I think you have a try at it. The way your tongue works I think you will be rather good at it."

I gave Artemis a knowing look. I knew she must not have told her hunters the extent of our time together and Artemis blushed, but didn't object. Her mouth met my dick and I moaned at the feeling of her warm mouth on my dick. After about a minute her and Thalia began to take turns sucking me off. Finally I felt my balls tighten and I shot my load as they were switching out and it got all over their faces. They grinned at each other and slowly provocatively licked the cum off of the others faces.

We all laid on the floor to tired to walk over to the bed. Artemis and Thalia both snuggled up next to me, which allowed me to put a hand on each of their asses. Artemis ass was still fairly nice, but my hand on Thalia's ass was slowly fingering her the whole time and moving around the whole round object. I chuckled to myself as I realized I had just landed to hunters, "Damn its good to be a God!"


	50. CLARISSE ANNABETH

Percy and Clarisse just returned from the quest, every one in the camp is cheering their names, Annabeth jump on Percy, she kissed him hard, he returned it with passion. Clarisse watched this, she is little bit jealous of Annabeth,

"shall we go to the my bedroom, you know we have so much fun there," Percy asked to Annabeth.

"not tonight Percy, i have lots of works to do," Annabeth replied. She kissed him again and she walk towards her cabin.

PERCY CABIN,

Percy just returned from the feast his manhood is hard as rock, Annabeth just stop his advance its strange, she never stop him, and other side Clarisse told everyone that she distracted the beast while Percy killed it, he smiled himself. He suddenly hear his door open Clarisse is standing there with a smile plaster on her face.

"you are alone" Clarisse said and she gave him a seductive smiled, Percy gave her a confused look, "i thought maybe you are fucking Annabeth, i came here join you two, but look at you, you are all alone"

"not tonight, i think she has work to do" Percy replied, she slowly sat down near him. She watched his bulge in his pant, she knows he is horny as hell.

"oh, did you tell her about us." Clarisse asked.

"not really, maybe tomorrow," Percy replied.

"So tomorrow hmm, I wonder what we could do until them?" Clarisse asked to Percy, Percy grabbed her tightly around the waist and pushed her down onto the bed, before leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

Clarisse sighed deeply as he kissed the breath out of her, pinning her down to the ground. He was adventurous today, having her in his room while the door is open, where anyone can walk in on them at any time, and there was always a chance of that danger. The daughter of ares closed her eyes and felt his mouth on her neck.

"Percy, please fuck me," Clarisse breathed, feeling herself get wet and she impatiently unbuckled his pants, trying to remove them, nearly ripping them in a feverish frenzy. She snorted, he could always get a new pair of pants.

Clarisse removed his erect cock from his pants; ten inches of fresh meat stared back at her through her face and the daughter of ares used her tongue to lick him up and down, coating him in her salvia. She wanted it to be nice and lubricated but Percy firmly grabbed Clarisse around the face.

"Suck it," Percy told her, or perhaps ordered her and Clarisse smiled, feeling pleased that her Lover was exhibiting some dominant traits and was learning more about himself.

The daughter of ares latched her lips around Percy ten inch thick cock and began to suck her lover off for all she was worth, bobbing her head up and down on the fleshy pole that rammed down her throat.

Percy threw his head back with a long sigh, his cock rammed down her throat and he felt her moist lips wrapped around him, pumping him into her mouth. It was a feeling that always caused him pleasure but now he wanted her shirt off, ripping it opens, to reveal her chest clad in a red bra. Her breasts were about to spill out, beckoning for him, teasing him and Percy was not going to hold himself back much longer.

He unclasped her bra, releasing her breasts to the world and looked down as she continued to suck his phallus, humming loudly as she took it into the back of her throat.

"Clarisse, you suck such a good cock baby, but it's only my cock you like to suck, right?" Percy told her, grabbing her head with one hand and squeezing her breasts with the other.

The daughter of ares bobbed up and down on his member, sucking him so hard that he thought he was going to pop right away.

Determination flooded the eyes of Clarisse; she wanted to blow him with everything that he was worth. She brought his cock down her throat and enclosed the flesh pole in her mouth, bobbing up and down on it. There were many tiny touches as her shirts rolled off and her pussy was revealed, went and ready.

He used his fingers to probe their way into her pussy, getting her even wetter. He sunk his digits in and out of her, causing her body to heat up with the pleasure, so much pleasure, she could barely stand it. Clarisse closed her eyes and continued to suck him off, as he used his fingers to give her pussy a probing.

The daughter of ares, determined, looked up at him with widened use and then used her fingers to stimulate his ballsac.

That round of activity did it; Percy thrust into her mouth, with several pumps and sent the seed spraying down on clarisse's throat. The daughter of ares tilted her head ever so slightly and allowed his essence to pour into her mouth with several spurts. He continued to pump into her and Clarisse pushed back on the bed, the soft silky bed sheets touched against her bare back side.

He grabbed Clarisse and pinned her to the bed, his recently deflated cock grew back to full mast. The daughter of ares closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure, feeling his cock hovering over her entrance and then ten inches of demigod cock speared into her.

"OH YES!" Clarisse screamed, she didn't care anybody is hearing them. locking her legs around Percy as he held her down to the bed and began to fuck her over and over again with the fury of a piston going between her legs.

It felt so amazing to feel this cock move between her legs, the daughter of ares closed her eyes and laid back to enjoy the sensations through her body. She lifted her hips to meet the thrusts that caused the bed to rock slightly beneath them. Funnily enough, Clarisse found herself uncaring, the pleasure was so much that she could hardly believe what was happening to her. The daughter of ares bit down on her lip, breathing in and out, holding the side of her face as he continued to pick up the pace.

"You're so tight and wet," Percy stated as he squeezed her breasts and continued to fuck her pussy like there was no tomorrow. Every time those walls tightened around his spearing cock, it felt like something great.

"Yes, for you, for you," Clarisse panted, her pussy squeezing tightly around his pole, tightened around her box.

The daughter of ares lost herself, he was a machine in the sense that he pummeled into her pussy. Clarisse felt his mouth on her nipple and nearly lost her mind. The daughter of ares kept her eyes shut and her breath went in and out. She continued to breath heavily and his hand cupped her breasts, making sure that every single moment was inside her.

After some time, Percy unleashed his load into her. His cock kept thrusting into her, spilling his essence into her. The daughter of ares laid back, after being completely and utterly fucked.

She was not done, rather no sooner did Percy pull out, she grabbed him around the waist and pushed him to the ground, so their positions were reversed.

"Oh you want more?" Percy asked as Clarisse used her breasts to massage his length back to full mast. "Oh, I love your tits."

"I see you do," Clarisse grunted as she used her breasts to massage him back up to full length, a grin crossing her face as he stiffened and the daughter of ares decided that he was erect enough after she rubbed her breasts up and down his shaft a few times. She stand up in the bed.

Percy waited to see what she was going to do and immediately she sat down, legs spread, and with a solid impact, impaled herself down on his throbbing cock, managing to line it up properly.  
They created a miniature crater in the bed and she rode his cock hard, That thought caused fluids to gush out of him.

"You like that, you like being fucked until you can't want any more," Clarisse growled as she sunk her nails down onto his chest but Percy returned fire, thrusting hard into her. Percy drilled his cock into the pussy of this beauty, hammering into her with passing movements, grunting his cock sank into her as he thrust into her womanhood over and over again. The daughter of ares clenched her tight quim around his cock as he continued to spear into her, picking up the pace and the daughter of ares locked her legs around him tightly, breathing heavily as she continued to work him with her pussy muscles.

"That's it, Percy, that's it, drill me, fuck my pussy raw!" Clarisse moanamed hard. He was not going to turn down encouragement like that as he drilled up towards her and she hoisted herself up, before she slammed herself down onto him. The power of her hips working down onto him, the fluids lubricated his cock. The daughter of ares tightened around him using her velvety walls to rub him into oblivion, and he reached up, grabbing her breasts.

When he reached her nipples, she squealed out loud, closing her walls around him as she continued to bounce him.  
She heard his grunts and knew that he was coming rather close so she picked up the pace, riding him like a super fast blur.

"Cum for me, Percy, that's it!" Clarisse panted hard.

"Oh, I'm going to cum," Percy grunted as he groped her breasts with a fury and he thrust up into her several times. She squeezed him, milking his incoming thrusts, Percy continued to hammer into her, using his deep thrusts into her. The daughter of ares felt him grab her hair and she screamed loudly, he was really being adventurous and she liked it.

A few more squeezes and his balls tightened right as her pussy did and the cock burst, sending cum splashing into her.

Several more thrusts up into her as he unleashed his full load, spraying the fluid inside her hole and Clarisse pulled herself up, feeling fulfilled.

Percy grabbed her shoulders.

"You said that you could go all day," Clarisse asked. Percy responded by graping her breast and cupping her pussy. Clarisse's face crossed with a wide grin.

"I did." Percy replied with a smiled,

"Percy," a voice called, the both know who's voice is that, they both turned watch Annabeth there. Percy and Clarisse could clearly see the shock look on her face, she is wearing naughty school girl dress (she decided to surprise Percy), she take a apple and through it on Percy's face but he catch the apple. "you"

Annabeth face turned into anger, her eyes flooded, she stormed the door and walk towards her cabin. Percy started to get up and go towards the door but Clarisse Stopped him, Percy watched Clarisse and gave her a look, she let go his hand.

"you dont know much about womans do you Percy," Clarisse asked, he gave her a confused look. "if you go there she will probably shout or even try to kill you, dont worry i promise you that i can seduce her for you, i always keep my promises. Now how about a blowjob"

She slowly takes Percy hard cock in her mouth, he groaned in response.

ANNABETH'S CABIN,

Annabeth never felt so much betrayed in her life, she cried a lot, she couldn't beleive what she just saw Percy just cheated on her with Clarisse 'that bitch' she thought herself, a knock on the door bring back her reality,

"come in, the door is open," Annabeth said, she take some water and wash her face, she turn and see who is that, her mind raced faster, she could see Clarisse there she is carrying a bag, her lips are coated with cum, She knows who's cum is that.

"what are you doing here," Annabeth asked her.

"nothing, just checking up on you, you know i just fucked your boyfriend, oh on i fucked his more times" Clarisse laughed, Annabeth could feel the anger is growing inside her. She could see Clarisse locking her door.

"what are you doing," Annabeth asked.

"nothing, you know how a woman could feel when Percy cock inside her, i thought maybe we could discuss about it" Clarisse said. She could see the anger growing inside Annabeth.

"that's it bitch i am going to kill you," Annabeth said and take a dagger charged towards Clarisse. But daughter of war easily dodged it.

"oh its exciting, daughter of Athena is going to kill daughter of war," Clarisse taunted Annabeth. Annabeth charged towards Clarisse, she easily graped Annabeth hand and disarmed her, Clarisse throw Annabeth in the bed, she pinned Annabeth in the bed. Annabeth strugle against Clarisse, but there is no use. But suddenly an unexpected happened, Clarisse kissed Annabeth, Annabeth could taste Percy cum in her mouth, Clarisse tongue raped Annabeth mouth,

Annabeth caught off gaurd by this she never in her life thought kissing a woman would this much pleasure. She loved it, her anger turns something, she return the kiss, after a long passionate Kiss.

"i..." Annabeth about to talk.

"shut it" Clarisse replied, Clarisse lips touched Annabeth's in response this time Annabeth didn't hesitate, the daughter of Athena returned fire with an intense kiss of her own. Their tongues clashed together for the ultimate domination. Clarisse pulled back from her, the daughter of god of war smiled.

"Don't tell anyone about this," Annabeth said. She gripped Clarisse's tight ass through her pants. "You're the first girl I've kissed."

"you, think i go and kiss every girl in the camp, ofcouse this is my first time kissing another woman" Clarisse replied.

Clarisse smiled and sat down on the bed in Annabeth's bedroom. She motioned for Annabeth to join her.

"you know its kinda feels weird, sitting here with another woman, how about we start with you eating my pussy" Clarisse said. Annabeth got the message loud and clear. She dropped to her knees and let instincts take her the rest of the way.

Annabeth kneeled down, She slowly pulled Clarisse panties back and exposed her pussy. The beautiful wet mound was right in front of Annabeth face, Annabeth hesitated for the movement, the smell from clarisse pussy made her grew weak with desire.

"You better put that tongue to a better use, Annabeth," Clarisse said sternly.

Annabeth smiled and she kissed Clarisse's thighs. She slowly pushed her tongue deep into Clarisse's pussy and licked it. She gained more confidence and momentum the more she worked things forward, she never thought she would love the taste of woman pussy, she loved the taste of Clarisse pussy, she want more

"If you're a good girl, you'll get rewarded," Clarisse breathed. She placed her hands on the back of Annabeth's hair. "Yes, like that."

Annabeth licked Clarisse's pussy. She could feel herself being hopelessly driven to lust by her tongue and her mouth. The beautiful blonde demigoddess licked and sucked at Clarisse's pussy. The god of wars daughter's legs wrapped around her head and pulled Clarisse in.

The eager blonde's tongue assaulted Clarisse's hot and juicy twat. Clarisse pushed her hips forward.

"Yes, Annabeth, oh yes, like that, you are doing great" Clarisse breathed. She could tell that Annabeth was really eager.

Annabeth breathed in and out, sucking Clarisse's juices from her. She could feel the beautiful demigoddess pump her hips forward towards her mouth. The orgasm caused Clarisse to be rattled and she could feel the pleasure.

Annabeth got up to her feet and pulled Clarisse up to a standing position. She wrapped her arms around Clarisse and gave her an intense kiss. She ran her fingers down Clarisse's back.

Annabeth blouse was slowly pulled off and it revealed her breasts encased in a black bra. Her short was ripped way to reveal a pair of pants.

"Oh, you have a leak, Annabeth," Clarisse said.

"Really, we're going into the rescue ro....OH GOD!" Annabeth yelled.

"demiGoddess, actually," Clarisse said cheekily. She stuck her fingers into Annabeth's pussy. Annabeth panted when Clarisse put her fingers in and out of Annabeth pussy. She cupped her pussy, working her over.

"Does that feel good, Annabeth?" Clarisse asked in a low.

"Yes, more, please," Annabeth said. Clarisse fingered her to an amazing orgasm. The orgasm was so amazing it caused Annabeth to fall back and pant breathlessly. Clarisse stepped back and pulled off her top half shirt, revealing her breasts pouncing out.

.  
"Ah, do you want to suck on my tits?" Clarisse asked. Annabeth was pulled into Clarisse's chest and she was forced to motorboard Clarisse. She could feel how firm and strong they were.

Clarisse's breasts were so amazing and she just had to suck them like there was no tomorrow. Annabeth panted when she buried her face into Clarisse's breasts, breathing in and out when she sucked on her tits.

Annabeth fell back, being allowed room to breathe. Clarisse stood before her completely naked. Annabeth looked up her.

"GODS, You're beautiful," Annabeth said breathlessly.

"Thanks, and you're not bad for yourself," Clarisse said. She motioned for her. "On your hands and knees, Annabeth."

Annabeth wondered when she turned so obedient. She flipped over and got on her hands and knees.

Clarisse reached into a bag and got a strap, The strap on was on and Clarisse spat on her land, lubing up her fake cock. It twitched when moved forward. It was a special magic strap (she stole it from daughters of aphrodite), that was molded to her nervous system and gave her all of the sensations that a real cock would have.

Annabeth was on her hands and knees. Annabeth felt something hard and thick penetrate her womanhood. She felt Clarisse's hands rest on her when she rammed into Annabeth. The daughter of Athena felt her nerve endings explode when Clarisse slammed into her body extremely hard from behind.

"Do you like being fucked like this?" Clarisse asked her.

"YES, i love it!" Annabeth shouted at the top of her lungs, it not better than Percy manhood, but it feels good "JUST LIKE THAT!"

"I figured that you'd like this," Clarisse said. She rammed her cock into her. "I wonder if you'd like your ass being fucked just as much?"

Clarisse placed her finger into her mouth and got it nice and wet. Once that was done, Clarisse slipped the finger into Annabeth's tight rear.

"Oh god," Annabeth breathed.  
clarisse rocked her finger into her ass and finger fucked her ass when she nailed Annabeth from behind. She could feel the tight squeeze of Annabeth's pussy thanks to the magic strap on. She rammed herself into her constantly.

"Fuck me, please, Clarisse, oh harder, oh, fuck, fuck me!" Annabeth moaned.

Clarisse felt Annabeth's extremely tight pussy wrap around her magic strap. She put her through the paces. Mentally, she activated a feature in the strap on that caused it to vibrate to a certain setting.

That erotic action caused Annabeth to cream herself. She couldn't believe how good this really felt. She dug her nails onto the edge of the bed where Clarisse plowed her from behind constantly, over and over again.

"Fuck me hard!" Annabeth said. "Use me as your cum dumpster!"

"Say the magic word?" Clarisse asked. She slowed down her thrusts and made Annabeth choke for it, made her way for each and every individual thrust.

"Please, please use me as your cum dumpster," Annabeth begged her. Clarisse sped up again at a rapid fire speed and sent her thrusts into overdrive.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll do it," Clarisse said sweetly. She leaned forward and nibbled on the side of Annabeth's ear. That caused her desire to increase.

Annabeth could feel her body getting sweaty. Clarisse really was fucking her hard.

"You're Percy little bitch, aren't you?" Clarisse asked. She slammed into Annabeth extremely hard from behind. "Because you enjoy being fucked doggy style!"

Annabeth felt her pussy tighten. Clarisse's hands ran all over her body, touching her at different angles. She also spanked her ass and that caused more cum to leak out of her.

The magic strap on was storing Clarisse's cum for her, and all she had to do was release it into Annabeth. She could feel Annabeth tighten around her through the magic strap. This tight pussy was a wonderland for Clarisse to explore and do with whatever she wished. She held onto the bed and closed her eyes. Her nerve endings exploded with an excessive amount of pleasure.

"Going to cum now," Clarisse said. She nibbled on the side of Annabeth's ear. "Do you want me to do it? Do you want me to cum in your tight pussy? Would you like that? I think that you would like that!"

"Yes, I would like that a lot!" Annabeth submissively screamed. Clarisse pumped herself into her from behind. The magic on the strap was really were working out kept pumping herself deep into Annabeth.

She allowed herself to be let go. Clarisse fired her cum deep into Annabeth's pussy.

Annabeth's nerve endings were hyper stimulated. The cum spurted into her body and she spasmed in response. She took her into her pussy deeply.

"Your pussy feels so good, i cant wait see Percy fucking it" Clarisse breathed. She leaned in towards Annabeth and nibbled on the side of her ear extremely lustfully. That caused Annabeth's breath to be driven from her body when Clarisse slammed into her. "But not as good as your ass might feel."

Clarisse pulled out of Annabeth's pussy. The dildo was dripping wet with their combined juices

"Fuck me hard from behind," Annabeth whimpered. "Fuck me in the ass; fuck me in the ass like I'm your dirty whore."

"Good girl, you know your place, and dont you forgot that" Clarisse said. "Prepare yourself for a reward."

Clarisse slipped the dildo into her ass from behind. It slammed deep into her hard from behind and he worked into her.

Annabeth could feel Clarisse making her, her bitch in pretty much every sense of the word. And she was one that was in heat. Clarisse spiked herself into Annabeth's ass constantly and caused her pleasure to increase by a factor of ten.

Maybe a factor of twenty given the situation, to be honest, math had never been Annabeth's strong suit. All she knew was that Clarisse was fucking Annabeth hard and it felt so fucking good.

The sounds Annabeth made beneath Clarisse was delightful. The begging of her to fuck Annabeth's ass caused Clarisse to go forward. Her eyes glowed with a primal rage and she rammed into her prize extremely hard from above her.

Annabeth could feel the pleasure increase the more Clarisse went into her. Each thrust brought her closer to the edge. Clarisse's able fingers super fingered her and that caused her to be pleasured in both ends, Annabeth pussy juices are running on Clarisse fingers.

"Taste how horny you've been, you slut!" Clarisse said to Annabeth, she shoved her fingers into Annabeth's mouth and she practically gagged on them. Annabeth sucked on Clarisse's fingers. Annabeth could feel herself going light headed at her cum that she was sucking off of Clarisse's fingers. To say that she was driven absolutely horny from this would be the understatement to end all understatements. She was pretty much losing her fucking mind.

"Oh, you want my cum in your ass?" Clarisse asked. Annabeth's pussy was around 's fingers again. She vibrated herself deep into Annabeth's quim. There was a assault on her pussy. Annabeth rode the girl's fingers all the way to the edge.  
"Fuck my pussy with your fingers!" Annabeth begged. Clarisse smiled and she decided to have a little bit more fun with Annabeth. She might be using her to release some pent up tension. Annabeth didn't seem to mind, so Clarisse wasn't too broken up by that fact. She kept thrusting herself into Annabeth. Annabeth's ass was like a wonderland.

Annabeth's breathing grew more ragged. She was being put through the paces by her new mistress and loved pretty much every moment of it. Clarisse thrust herself deep into Annabeth's perfect pussy and kept working her over.  
She was getting so close to the edge that she thought that she was going to lose her mind.

Annabeth's hand gripped into the bed, digging her nails into the edge of the bed. Her panting escalated and got more intense with each thrust that Clarisse put into Annabeth's body.

"Almost there, honey!" Clarisse breathed. She flicked her tongue over the edge of Annabeth's ear.

Annabeth deflated on the bed. She submitted completely to the ministrations Clarisse gave her along with the fucking on her ass. She rammed herself deep into Annabeth's ass.

"Yes, you like being my bottom bitch, and now you're getting my cum in your tight ass," Clarisse breathed hotly in her ear.

Clarisse slammed her cock hard into Chloe and it rocked her. Annabeth's hot tight hole wrapped around her.  
Her anal muscles ached and Clarisse was happy to finish up in her and finish her off. Annabeth dropped down onto the bed when Clarisse released the contents the strap on absorbed back into might have been some of her own juices as well.

Annabeth deflated onto the bed, both of her holes wrecked. Yet, she had a smile on her face.

"so we are ok" Clarisse asked,

"what about percy?" Annabeth asked,

"you want to fight for a man, why can't we simply share him," Clarisse asked.

"you mean..," Annabeth about to speak.

"yes, you love him, so does i, he loves us both why dont we share him, are you in or out, you deepdown know a single woman can't satisfy him, he needs womans to satisfy him" Clarisse said, to her, she could see the confused look on Annabeth's face. "are you in or out,"

"i don't know" Annabeth said.

"you are fool, i am going to enjoy Percy for myself," Clarisse teased Annabeth.

"i am in" Annabeth replied faster.

"Lets go, maybe Percy is waiting for us," Clarisse said.

They both walked towards Percy cabin, they should see Percy talking with Thalia (daughter of Zeus) and Piper (daughter of Aphrodite). Annabeth run and hugged Percy.

"i am sorry Percy," Annabeth said. Thalia and Piper didn't get it. They thought maybe they need some privacy.

"i think they need some privacy, Let go Piper" Thalia said to piper, They both headed to their cabin, They both are little jealous of Annabeth they didn't show it, when they disappeared Clarisse joined them.

"its alright Annabeth, percy we came to a agreement, we decided to share you" Clarisse said.

"so you are okay with this" Percy asked Annabeth to clarify it.

"yep, lets head to the bedroom, i am horny as hell" Annabeth replied with a smile, the trio headed towards Percy's bedroom.

The moment they entered the bedroom, Annabeth leaned in and kissed Percy on the lips. He welcomed her actions. Her hands moved down his body, kissing him.

"And I take it you've been planning to jump me all week long?" Percy asked to Annabeth, she nodded in response.

"You have no idea, i want jumb on you when the movement you are return from the quest, earlier tonight, when i saw you with Clarisse, i was really angry with you, but now i want you, i am willing to share you" Annabeth replied and started to kiss him, he return it with equal passion.

Clarisse stood, waiting patiently, perhaps a little bit impatiently, for her turn. Good things came those who waited and Clarisse would be rather patient in waiting, she watched Annabeth kissing Percy, she must admit its turning her on.

"I think we should get you out of those pant, they're really not needed tonight, are they?" Annabeth asked. Percy would have to disagree about the necessity of pant. Annabeth dropped down to her knees, pulling his pants off. She smiled as she prepared to unravel him to her own eyes and the rest of the world, she could see Clarisse watching them she must admit it feels good having sex while someone watching them.

Annabeth descended to her knees with a smile on her face. She fished Percy's cock out of his pants and wrapped her hand around it, stroking the thick rod as hard as possible.

Clarisse took Annabeth's place in kissing Percy. Percy wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands down his lover's back side.

"Hey, give me some room." Clarisse said, Clarisse stepped a little bit to the left, never once breaking the kiss from Percy. She pushed her tongue into Percy's mouth. Percy returned fire, his tongue wrestling against hers, and dominating a little bit with her.

Annabeth brought Percy's stiff rod from his pants. She unbuttoned her blouse and allowed it to fall to the floor. Her breasts wrapped around his stiff rod.

"Oh yes, this is going to be good," Annabeth said, she watched Clarisse kissing Percy, she must admit its turning her on, Percy placed his hand on Clarisse's breasts and squeezed them together. She responded by giving him a hand and clenching his cock in between her juicy, tits.

Annabeth's breasts stroked Percy's throbbing rod up and down. He pushed his massive prick between her cleavage, with Percy working his massive cock in between her breasts.

"YES!"

Percy slid all the way between her breasts. She worked her breasts up and down his throbbing hard tool. The blonde demigoddess closed her eyes deeply as she jerked off his aching prick between her breasts.

"More," Annabeth said.

Percy jackhammered his cock between Annabeth's lovely breasts. The woman worked her breasts up and down his throbbing tool.

Annabeth cooed loudly. Percy felt on her breasts with his hands as Clarisse planted a series of kisses. She removed Percy's shirt.

Clarisse smiled and moved her way down. She planted a series of kisses on Percy's chest. She made her way down Percy's abs, peppering his body with a series of kisses which caused him to feel a burst of pleasure.

"Oh, your tits, I'm going to cum all over them," Percy grunted. Percy grabbed Annabeth's breasts and jackhammered the valley with her cock. Her mouth wrapped around his head as he popped out of the valley of her cleavage.

"Good, I'd like to see you cum over her tits," Clarisse said.

The daughter of ares shifted her panties back underneath her skirt. Clarisse slid a finger into her, and added a second finger. The light brown haired woman rode her fingers from underneath her skirt. She tilted her head back, allowing another moan to escape from the back of her throat.

"Fuck her, fuck her tits with your huge cock, Percy!" Clarisse moanamed, Annabeth jerked off his throbbing cock with her tits. He returned fire, using her tits. Her nipples hardened at his balls slapping against her chest.

"OOOH, yes! "Annabeth yelled.

A few seconds later, Percy's balls tightened. His balls released a heavy volume of cum. The white seed splattered over Annabeth's face and her chest.

The second Annabeth rose to her feet, Clarisse grabbed Annabeth and the daughter of ares slipped her mouth around Annabeth's nipple and started to suckle her nipple. Annabeth rolled her head back, feeling the pleasure of what Clarisse did to her, Percy watched girls on girls action, two former competitors sucking and kissing each other, 'this is heaven' he thought himself.

Percy's cock hardened in a few seconds. He didn't need any trouble. He grabbed Clarisse after she finished up with a Bed.

"Oh, are you going to take me infront of her?" Clarisse asked, Percy responded by roughly slamming Clarisse down to the bed. He ripped her skirt off, exposing her dripping hot pussy for him. Percy aimed his throbbing cock against the edge of her pussy. Her heated mound ached for him.

Clarisse positioned herself on the desk, her shirt pulled open revealing her large tits. She wore nothing, but a pair of stockings and a garter belt. Percy lined up his cock.

"You're going to squeal beneath me." Percy said with a vengeance, but Clarisse hoped so. A smile pressed against her face, when Percy's hand touched her thighs.

"Beg for it," Percy said. Her pride tapped out to the lust for his mighty cock. Clarisse looked up at him, drool dripping from her chin.

"Please, Percy, take your cock, and fuck the daylights out of me."

Percy lined himself up with her dripping hot slit. The skilled young demigod brought his full cock into her wet center. Clarisse clenched him when Percy brought his massive prick into her smoldering hot depths.

"So good, fuck me infront of that bitch, show her you own me " Clarisse moanamed like a common whore.

Percy held onto her hips and brought himself into her. Her nerve endings exploded with pleasure.

Her wet pussy clutched him like a tight fist in a velvet glove. Said fist milked his incoming thrusts.

Percy hung onto her and jackhammered her pussy. Clarisse lifted her hips up, causing the structural integrity of the bed beneath her to be called into question.

"Oh yes!" Clarisse yelled, Annabeth could see Percy fucking Clarisse like he own her, Annabeth decided to add to the fun. The buxom beauty pushed her dripping pussy over Clarisse's mouth to shut her up.

"Eat me." Annabeth demanded, Clarisse decided to give Annabeth much more than she could chew off. The Daughter of ares pushed her tongue into Annabeth's hot pussy. Annabeth ground her pussy against her hot mouth, drilling herself down on Clarisse's tongue, Percy watched the glorious schenes in front of him, one of his bitch sucking another one while he fucking her is so hot.

Annabeth closed her eyes. Nipples hardened, still stained with Percy's thick seed. Sweat poured down her body.

"You're so hot," Percy said. Annabeth groped herself, with a lustful look flowing through her eyes. The buxom blonde lifted her breast up and started to suck on her own nipples, cleaning the rest of her lover's cum off.

Percy wrecked Clarisse's hot pussy with a series of rapid fire thrusts. He groaned as he worked himself in between her legs.

Clarisse lifted her hips up. Annabeth's pussy juices dripped into her mouth. Horny bitch proved to be really horny at this time. Clarisse brought her tongue deeper into her mouth, licking and suckling the juices.

"It's time for you to cum," Percy said, leaving no room for debate Annabeth's body shuddered, a trained reaction. She played with her hard nipples and rubbed her clit. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body.

"I meant Clarisse." Percy teasingly said. At the sound of her name, Clarisse's pussy clenched around Percy's probing rod. She closed her eyes tightly as he pumped himself into her.

"Cum for me."

His hands explored her body, running over her legs, and ass. Hard to say no to someone like him.

Clarisse's slick walls wrapped around his tool, milking his incoming thrusts, with Percy working into her with an immense force. His throbbing hard rod worked into her.

"Going to cum, aren't you?" Percy asked. Clarisse's loins ached with pleasure. A spread of wetness made her loins ache. Percy buried his throbbing cock into her greedy loins with a series of rapid fire thrusts.

He made her cum so hard she thought it would hurt. The young demigod worked her to a fevered orgasm, rocking her body.

"Good, you've cum, now it's my turn." Percy panted, Clarisse braced herself for Percy's gift.

"Do it!" she yelled.

Percy sped up his thrusts. Their loins clashing together resembled a blur. He stored quite the load for her. The bed is bouncing from their passionate sex.

His balls ached and neared their release. Percy pushed himself into her depths with a series of hard thrusts. His lover's pussy stretched on his cock when he battered her pussy with a series of hard thrusts.

Annabeth breathed heavily, knowing once Percy brought himself to an edge, it would be her turn.

"Batter her pussy, batter it!" Annabeth yelled. Her encouragement made Percy speed up his thrusts. He waited for Clarisse to near her climax, working himself into her.

His balls started to ache and with a long thrust, Percy braced himself to fire his load into her. He started to spurt his cum into her.

His cum splattered against her walls. Clarisse rocked her head back, moaning, and grinding against his massive prick as it entered her. A huge thrust brought his throbbing manhood into her wet center.

The moment Percy pulled out, Annabeth buried her face between Clarisse's thighs. She started to suck Percy's leaking seed out of Clarisse's pussy.

"Oh, you have such a hot mouth!" Clarisse said.

"You know it," Annabeth said. "I'm going to make you cum when Percy fucks me from behind."

"A good strategy from daughter of Athena," Percy said. He positioned himself between Annabeth's thighs and roughly spread it apart.

Percy slammed his cock into Annabeth's tight pussy so hard it caused her breasts to jiggle. He grabbed her swinging tits and plowed into Annabeth from behind. His thrusts brought her even closer to the edge.

"Damn, Annabeth, you're really horny, how hard did you cum?" Percy asked. Annabeth failed to answer Percy on the account of going down on Annabeth's pussy. Granted, she could answer through the mental link, but her mind buzzed with pleasure.

Percy decided to answer the question himself by thrusting his manhood into Annabeth's body. Her wet, velvety, walls, rubbed against his manhood. She milked him in tune with the thrusts.

The orgasm dragged out to the edge. Percy roughly jerked Annabeth out to the edge and slammed his thick rod into her body with a few more thrusts.  
Clarisse rested her hands on Annabeth's head. The blonde dove into her pussy. The sweet juices spilled from Annabeth's pussy.

"Hope you have another dose big enough for me,"Annabeth asked.

"I always do," Percy replied. Percy pounded her pussy with a series of hard thrusts, working his throbbing balls against her. The balls loaded up.

Percy held himself back, dragging Annabeth's orgasm to the edge.

Annabeth experienced every moment of her orgasm reaching the peak and he pulled the trigger. The pleasure rattled her body. Again and again, Percy pressed the points. All good things eventually reached to an end. Percy rested his hands on Annabeth, slapping her breasts. Her nipples pierced into his hands, and she groaned when his cock filled her body hard.

"Ready?" Percy asked. Annabeth experienced the slow mode orgasm one more time. Her body and mind danced with pleasure with putting himself into her depths with a long and hard thrust. His balls ached for another second.

He started to fire a series of rapid fire thrusts into her body, painting her insides with a load of cum. Percy's cum stuck to her walls with the demigod unloading his essence into her body, firing shot after shot of his load inside her.

Percy pulled out of her, leaving both Annabeth and Clarisse on the brink of sexual fulfilment.

"Hope you ladies aren't done for tonight." Percy asked, they three of them continued their sections until some hours, the both naked woman are sleeping in both side of Percy jackson.


	51. KATIE SILENA

– Percy/Silena/Katie

Percy PoV

I was walking around camp. It was the evening and everyone was done with their activities. We had the next few hours until lights out to ourselves. I was walking around ring of cabins, checking out the new ones being built. All of the older ones were also being expanded on both the inside and the outside. The Hecate campers were enchanting the insides of cabins so they are bigger and can hold more campers that it might look like. I knew that the Aphrodite kids were hanging out at the lake looking at their reflection or in the theater flirting with other campers. That's why I actually decided to walk close to their cabin. I was interested if there was anything special on the outside of the cabin. I've noticed my cabin has waves and sea animals slightly engraved on the outside. The Demeter cabin has plant patterns slightly engraved on it.

So, I ended up walking right next to the Aphrodite cabin looking at it. Then, before I could react, their door slammed open and Silena jumped out. She saw me and squealed. She grabbed my arm and my ear and dragged me inside. She dragged me over to where I guessed her bed was. She pressed some random buttons on her chest of belongings and it slid in a hidden slot in the wall. I looked and saw a staircase leading underneath. She dragged me down the staircase. Being myself, I fell down the stairs and hit her as I fell. I did catch her before she fell. It was only after seeing her slightly blush that I realized the position we were in. I had an arm supporting her by her shoulders and another supporting her by her ass. I immediately set her down and let her go and stepped back.

I had forgotten we were still on stairs. I fell like another ten steps. I had finally stopped falling because I guess we are at the bottom of the stairs. I was just lying on my back since every hurt from the stairs. I could see the ceiling was a pink with swirls and stars in it. Or at least I hope there were stars in it. All of a sudden, Silena filled my vision.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just wonderful. I just love falling down stairs." I replied before groaning.

"Oh. I think I have some special ambrosia somewhere around here." Silena replied before getting up and trying to find ambrosia. I sat up and felt my whole body ache. I groaned again. I saw Silena open what I guess is a cabinet and take out some pink ambrosia in a jar. I was confused because I had never seen pink ambrosia before. She walked over to me smiling with two pieces of the ambrosia.

"This ambrosia was a gift from my mother. She gave me some since I'm cabin leader. She said this ambrosia would heal quicker and heal better than the normal ambrosia." Silena said giving me both pieces.

"If they are better than why do I need two pieces of them?" I replied. Silena just shrugged but I thought I heard her say "one for me and one for her" but I wasn't sure. So I ate both pieces of the ambrosia and I immediately felt fine. But then I felt a sensation I had only felt a few times before. Suddenly I need to have sex or I would explode. I already knew that I had a "tent" but for some reason I didn't care. I snarled before picking up Silena and taking her to a large bed that had like a dozen pillows on it. I was surprised that I hadn't noticed the bed before but I was distracted. I heard something like Silena's chest moving to the side upstairs. I thought that Silena would be the only person that knew about the room that I considered to be a secret room.

"How did you get this room, Silena?" I asked her while keeping a hand on her ass.

"It was like a cross between a gift from my mom and a gift from some Hecate campers that owed me. I just had them create it and my mom decorated it. No one else knows about this room." She replied.

"Really? Then why is someone walking down the stairs now?" I said.

"Oh, I asked a friend to come here tonight. My mom was wondering about some of these things and she asked me to invite someone else to our night." Silena replied.

"Why did you ask a friend or do something your mom asked? What is 'our night'?" I replied.

"It's the night that we have together and mom wants to know who the perfect person for you is. She told me she would know who it is because she would feel the true love when you had sex with the person. That's why you are having threesomes now. And right now is another one of them. She also told me that all three of us will be under her spell to start. That's why the ambrosia was pink." Silena calmly replied. I felt pink creep into my vision when she said that. I turned to the stairs and saw Katie Gardner from Demeter walk over in a big coat. It looked like a trench coat. I could see the pink in her eyes from here. By now, all three of our eyes had pink in it. Katie removed her coat and what I saw caused me to growl and jump up.

She was only wearing the smallest of lingerie that was also transparent. As soon as I saw that, I jumped up and ran over to her. I picked her up bridal style and brought her over to the bed. I turned to Silena and growled.

"This is uneven. You have too much clothing on." I growled. I then grabbed her and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her hungrily while my hands went down to remove her shirt. I quickly removed her shirt and threw it over my head. I then moved my hands down to her pants. I slipped off her pants and then slipped a hand under her panties. Her bra and panties were both very lacy. I felt her shuttering while I had one finger in her pussy. While I was doing this, Katie had come up from behind me and was working on removing my shirt. I pulled my hand out of Silena's pussy and kissed her. I licked my hand clean making her groan at the loss.

Katie went over to a drawer and pulled out handcuffs. Silena had finished removing my shirt. She was now removing my shorts so I sat there in my boxers.

Katie walked over and whispered into Silena's ear. Silena smirked in reply and stalked over to me. Katie came around behind me with the handcuffs. Silena swiftly removed my boxers and immediately took my member in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip and started to suck a little she was also massaging my balls with her hands. I fell back from the pleasure she was giving me. I was now moaning from everything. My arms were thrown back from when I had fallen back. I now felt cold medal click around my wrists. I tried to bring my hands so I could send my member down Silena's throat but I couldn't I spared a glance back and saw Katie moving to my legs. She had handcuffed my wrists to the headboard. So I had to settle with just pushing my member forward by thrusting my hips forward and back. I knew I was about to cum from this because I could feel it approaching. I continued moaning while Katie handcuffed my ankles to the posts at the bottom of the bed.

"I'm gonna come!" I yelled before coming in Silena's mouth. She swallowed every last drop. I felt my member go limp. But then I saw Katie clean Silena's breasts because some had spilled out of her hot little mouth. My member went erect as soon as I saw that. I groaned, needing to teach and fuck one of them. I snarled and Katie smirked. Silena got up and stalked over to my face. She positioned herself so her pussy was right over my mouth. I also felt Katie position her ass on my member. Silena lowered her pussy on my face just as Katie started grinding her ass into my member.

I, of course, started to eat out Silena while thrusting my hips out when Katie was grinding her ass. This continued for a few minutes before Silena shouted.

"I'm gonna c-." Silena screamed. She came right on my face. Her juices tasted heavenly. I moaned as I swallowed her juices. I then licked her pussy completely clean.

I used all my strength to break the handcuffs on my hands. Some of the metal stayed around my wrists though. Silena lay down next to me on the bed. She was still getting over her orgasm. I grabbed Katie and got off the bed. I threw her upper body on the bed, leaving her lower body hanging off of it. I then positioned her and got ready.

I quickly thrusted deep into her ass. I left my member in her ass as she started moaning in pain and pleasure. I gave her a few seconds to get used to my size. Then I pulled out and thrust back into her asshole. It was really hot and tight. I was amazed that I could last for any amount of time longer than a few thrusts without coming.

I started out slow but I gradually sped up until I was pounding her ass relentlessly. She was non-stop moaning in pleasure now. I knew I was going to come soon but I wanted to make sure we both had the time of our lives doing so. I leaned forward and started to massage her ass cheeks while I continued to pound her asshole. While massaging her ass, I spread out her ass cheeks so I could pound her hole harder and faster. She was really moaning now as I approached my orgasm.

I pounded her real hard one last time before shoving my member as far as I could into her ass and then coming. I moaned and then flipped her over. I saw that she had some at least once while I was pounding her ass and saw the liquid running down her legs. I pulled the rest of her onto the bed and started to clean and lick her pussy. She was moaning again and it turned me on. I could feel my member become erect again. After I finished cleaning her pussy, I set her back down on the bed and she was moaning the whole time. I then turned to Silena and saw she had been fingering herself while watching me and Katie fuck. I smirked and stalked over to her.

"It's your turn now, my little sexy diva." I said right in her ear. I saw her shudder at my words.

I turned her around and started to tit-fuck her. She pressed her breasts together around my member and I moaned. We continued doing this until I slapped her ass.

"Turn around my little bitch!" I yelled at her. She turned around and then I started to fuck her doggy-style. I continued to slap her ass.

"Who's my bitch?" I yelled as I started to speed up.

"I am! I'm your bitch! I'm your whore!" Silena yelled in-between moans in reply.

"That's right! You're my little whore!" I yelled. I started to really pound her. I continued pounding her for a few minutes. I felt her walls tighten as she was about to come. I felt her come and her walls tightening around my member. It almost caused me to come too but I pulled out because I didn't want to risk getting her pregnant.

"Don't worry Percy. Me and Katie are both on birth control." Silena was just able to say after she stopped moaning. Since they are both on birth control, I went ahead and shoved my member deep into her pussy and started to thrust really fast. We could hear the slapping of our skin as I started thrusting into her relentlessly. I was about to come after just a couple of minutes. I thrusted my member as far into her as I could and released my seed. Silena was moaning again. I pulled out of her and went over to Katie. I kissed her on her lips and she came to her senses. She started to roughly kiss me back and I pulled away. I dragged her over to where Silena was laying down. I lay down next to Silena and slipped a hand into her pussy. I also had Katie lie down on top of me and I slipped my member into her ass. I slept that way for the whole night. I had a hand in Silena's pussy, my member in Katie's ass, and my other hand resting on one of Katie's breasts.

~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~

Aphrodite PoV

Oh My Gods! It was soo hot watching Percy fuck my daughter and fuck that daughter of Demeter. I am trying to find the perfect person for Percy but I can't find any true love in anyone he is having sex with. I do sense love thought. It confuses me. I can sense the love Percy ends up having with every person he sleeps with. None of it is true love that is destined and in the stars but all of it is real love. I looked down and realized I was masturbating while watching Percy fuck them. That is just wrong! They should masturbate while just seeing me! I took my wet fingers away and cleaned them on some towels. I decided the next group for Percy would be very interesting and would have some...interesting firsts. *Cue Evil Laugh*


	52. KATIE DEMETER

A group of nymphs was standing around me giggling and trying to get close to me, their bellies bulging with children that I had put inside them. I smiled at them but inside I was kind of disconcerted. I wasn't aware that nymph pregnancies progressed so quickly and I was worried what might happen if the news about their pregnancies got around into unfriendly ears. So I commanded them all to be silent about who the father of their children were and they all willingly agreed. They ran off to their own rivers and trees and I stood there in the small clearing, thinking about how to get myself out of this difficult situation. As I did I heard a sound, carried to me by the wind. It was the sound of a woman moaning.

I had gotten pretty good at identifying the sound in recent months and I spun around on the spot trying to figure out where it was coming from. I followed the sound through the trees and eventually I came to a small garden bed with various plants growing in it. What drew my attention was Katie Gardner, lying on her side, moaning as vines wiggled around in her shaved pussy and tight ass. Her head was thrown back and her A cups jiggled as they took her at the same time, thrusting in alternately so that there was always one vine all the way inside her.

"Yes Travis fuck my tight little pussy. Connor you feel good in my ass. Oh my god boys I can't bear it, you're both so big and... ah fuck," She moaned as cum sprayed out of her and all over the fertile earth beneath her. I stepped just out of the treeline so that I was visible and watched as the vines retreated from her pussy, leaving her naked on the floor, absentmindedly rubbing her pussy. I couldn't wait any longer so I took my dick out of my pants and stepped forward into the clearing.

"Someone's having fun, aren't they Katie," I said, my 12 inch dick trying to bridge the space between us. Katie jolted and looked up at me nervously until her eyes focused on my dick. I could feel her need instantly but she tried to repress it.

"Percy what the fuck are you doing out here?" She said, pretending to be annoyed by my presence. Her eyes however told a different story. They were focused almost entirely on my dick, regardless of where she tried to look.

"I was just out for a walk and I heard sounds. I followed them and found you here getting dirty with some of your plants," I said, walking over to her. She sat up on her knees as I approached so that she was level with my dick.

"Do you think you can do better than my plants?" She asked, pushing her tits together.

"Is that an invitation?" I asked. Her response was to grab my hips and thrust my cock into her throat. She immediately started bobbing up and down on my dick, taking in as much of it as she could. I placed my hand gently on the back of her head and rocked forward and back, making my dick go a little bit deeper with each thrust. After a few minutes she could take all 12 inches and I was basically skullfucking her, thrusting into her throat. My dick was covered in her spit and her eyes rolled into the back of her head with each couple of thrusts. However after a while I was bored with her mouth, so I decided to move on to the main event. I took my dick out of her mouth and pushed her onto her back. Without giving her a chance to respond I thrust my dick into her tight wet cunt and immediately her ecstatic screams filled the clearing. I went from slow thrusts to plowing her within a few seconds and her tongue started to fall out of her mouth and her eyes rolled around freely in her head, like she had vacated her body. I slowed down a bit in fear and she snapped back into reality, grabbed the back of my head and started pushing against my thrusts, causing me to go even deeper inside her.

"Yes Percy, fuck me like the little slut I am, take me, I want every inch of you inside me!" She cried out, releasing a wave of cum and drifting into orgasmic bliss as I continued to plow into her tight pussy.

"Perseus," I heard a voice say from just behind us. I turned and there stood Demeter, completely naked. Her eyes were a deep blue and her long flowing blonde hair perfectly framed her face. Her C cup tits were firm and looked incredibly soft and her pussy was dripping wet and only had a tiny bit of hair on it. Her skin was incredibly smooth and she looked ready to fuck.

"Hey Demeter. Come to watch or participate," I asked, still thrusting into her daughter.

"I've come to prevent you from cumming inside my daughter... and to sample the cock that all the goddesses have been talking about," She replied, rubbing her clit. I pulled out of Katie, much to her displeasure and walked over to the goddess. She immediately jumped into my arms and kissed me passionately as I thrust straight into her cunt, which was pretty tight considering how many men she would've been with.

"Mum you're fucking cockblocking me?!" Katie called out across the clearing, standing up and marching furiously over to her mother.

"I'm making sure that Perseus doesn't fill you with his cum like he has all the other women he has fucked so far. I want you to enjoy your youth, not be burdened by caring for a demigod of your own," She turned her attention to me, "So fuck me you stud, you've swept across the Olympian council like a blight turning virginal goddesses into sex obsessed maniacs. And I want you to do it to me. Take me Percy, fill my pussy with your cock and give my fertile womb your seed. Plough me like my fields," She moaned, throwing her head back. I pushed her against a nearby tree and thrust into her even harder and faster than before. Suddenly a pair of arms sprouted from the trunk, startling us all. The hands started to fondle Demeter's tits and the face of a nymph appeared in the trunk next to Demeter's face.  
"Hello my lady," She said to Demeter, "And hello my master," She said to me. I caught her lips in a quick kiss, recognising her as one of the nymphs carrying my children. So as she fondled Demeter's tits I ploughed the goddesses fine cunt and found myself on the verge of cumming. I thrust one more time, as deep as I could go and let my cum flow through her. She moaned loudly as it sprayed into her like a hose. Once I was sure she was well fertilised I pulled out and covered the bottom of the tree in my cum, causing the nymph to moan and look at me with lust.

"Thank you my master," She moaned, as her hands played with Demeter's freshly fucked cunt. I then turned to Katie who had resorted to finger fucking herself and started spraying all over her. She moaned and ran over to me, placing her lips on my head and taking the remaining spurts down, swallowing almost all it. I looked over the scene and smiled. I snapped my clothes back on before kissing all the girls goodbye and heading back to my palace and the sweet tightness of my queens pussy.

 

. . .


	53. KAITE AND HER SISTER

Percy pov

Waking up from my sleep i rolled over and looked at my nightstand and found a note. Picking it up I read its contents. It was from the fates. There was a lot of stuff. A list of all the powers and how they work. How some powers would affect some people differently like the trance would work different on people. I skimmed through it before laying it back down. I didn't need to cum inside the girl to have her be my slave as long as I at least used the hypnotized trance to alter her and make her love me. That'll be easier then. Guess marking was just for people who I don't change the minds of to force them to obey.

"That dream was real" I said to myself. Still finding it hard to believe the fates just gave me that power.

I grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and put them on. I walked to my cabin door and went outside.

I walked around camp for some time thinking everything through when I passed by the strawberry fields and saw Katie bent over yanking out a weed. She was wearing black leggings that showed off her bubble butt well. Her brunette hair looked lighter in the sun light.

She stood up straight while still facing away from me when she finally got the weed pulled out. I kept staring at her round ass as she wiped the sweat from the heat of the day off her forehead. And then turned around and her green eyes seemed to focus in on me after a few seconds.

"Hey Percy!" She called out waving a hand to make sure I saw from the distance away I was. "Can you lend me a hand real quick please?"

"Ya sure." I said heading over to help her. I noticed she was breathing a bit heavy in her green t-shirt that exposed some of her cleavage. I couldn't help but watch her chest rise and fall as she breathed.

"Thanks Percy" she said when I got there. She turned to the field and started talking, "so I need to yank up all these weeds and then dig a hole to plant more seeds. After that I'll need to water it and-"

She never got to finish what she was saying because at that time I said, "audiat"(I know it's not Latin for what I said but for now just go with it)

She stayed standing how she was. Her mouth slightly open as she was in the middle of speaking. Turning her to face me and looking into her eyes I could see they had glazed over and seemed cloudy.

"Katie? Katie can you hear me?" I asked.

"...yes" she said in a far away voice. Almost sleepy in a way.

It worked I thought. It actually worked. I reached my right hand out slowly and put it against her stomach over her shirt. When she didn't react I moved it up slowly till it was over her left boob and squeezed it. Her breath seemed to catch before she took a deep breath.

Keeping the hand on her left tit I stepped closer. I wrapped my left arm around her waist as I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She reacted right and kissed me back lightly. I kept kissing her for some time, letting my lips go against her soft wet lips. My left arm slowly slid down to her ass and gave it a squeeze while my right hand squeezed right over where her nipples would be if she was shirtless. Feeling my self get hard I broke the kiss and stepped back. Her eyes still were glazed over.

"Here hold my hand" I said as I reached a hand out. She grabbed it and I started walking her away to the forest passing through the fields. When we got to the other end I saw another girl.

"Who's that?" I asked Katie certain she'd know. The girl was working the fields so she was probably a daughter of Demeter.

After a second or two Katie responded in a sleepy far away voice, "...Kasey." She answered, "she's one of my sisters. Half sister. Daughter of Demeter too."

Kasey was busy digging a hole to plant a nearby plant. Not sure what kind that's not my speciality.

She looked about 16ish. Had slightly light brunette hair and a light tan to her fair skin. She looked like she had a firm ass and maybe a large B cup sized boobs. She was wearing jeans which seemed very tight on her ass and legs and then a button up white blouse.

I looked around to see if anyone else was around. After some quick thinking I yelled out "audiat!" To her. I saw her body stiffin and she staid where she was on her knees seemingly staring off into the distance.

I released Katie's hand, "follow me" I said as I walked over to Kasey.

I can't believe this worked I thought to myself. I thought that saying it to Kasey would've freed Katie but no they are both hypnotized. This was awesome.

"Kasey. Stand up and turn to me" I said.

She stood up and turned to face me. She had a pretty face and the same green eyes that most Demeter children have. While Katie's eyes where more of a emerald green Kaseys seemed more of a grassy field type green.

"Both of you follow me" I said as I headed into the forest to be alone.

Once in the forest and in a private spot with some room for us three I stopped and stared back at the two Demeter daughters who were still entranced.

After a second I thought and decided what to say. "Both of you will answer anything I ask truthfully and honestly. Do you have feelings for anyone?"

They both responded in unison, "no"

I nodded my head, "well from now on you will love me. You will do anything I ask. In front of others you will act normal but privately you will call me master and do whatever I wish no matter what I ask."

"Yes...master in private." Kasey said.

"Normal in public" Katie said.

"Good. You two will also be very sexual and open around me in private. In public you can act as you wish. You two will be the first of my harem. I will get more but for now it's just you. Both of you will be aroused at the thought of fucking other girls especially ones in the harem. And you will love being in the harem and happy I'm your master. " I said.

"...Aroused by harem." Katie said in the faraway voice

"Love being masters girls..." Kasey said.

With that I decided to try out something. I stepped closer to Kasey till I was right in front of her, my arm went out and pushed it way under her jeans and underwear. I slowly moved it down from her stomach to pelvis till I was right over her pussy. I frowned as I felt her pussy and could feel all the hair. I decided I'd change that but I was too horny to do anything now. My hand went lower till my fingers where over her clit. As I started rubbing she started to moan out as her clit was rubbed.

I picked up the speed going faster and faster. Making her moan louder. "Katie strip off the leggings and underwear for me." I ordered her.

"...yes master..." she said as she started to pull the leggings and underwear down. Once she had them pulled down she pulled them off her legs and tossed them aside for me who who kept staring at her as she did.

I slowed down rubbing which I could tell bothered Kasey when I pulled my hand out to feel it slick with juices. She was definitely horny. I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down to her knees along with her underwear.

Kasey didn't look as if she shaved her pussy much. Her legs and rest of the body yes but pussy not so much. Meanwhile Katie looked as if she just hasn't done it recently.

"Katie I've heard that Demeter children can control growth. Not just plants but hair. Is this true?"

"...yes" Katie responded.

"Then why don't you show me that power and make Kasey shaven."

Katie nodded her head and moved forward. She knelt down on her knees and put one hand up to Kaseys pussy and put it over it. Katie closed her eyes and seemed to focus as a faint green light came off her hand. The hair seemed to shrink, like watching it grow in reverse, till Kasey was perfectly shaven. When Katie was done she stood up and faced Percy.

"Good girl" he said. "Now then why don't you do the same thing to yourself expect make there be a triangle patch of hair above your pussy...light brunette colored" I said.

Katie's pussy glowed faint green as i watched it change to what I said. When she was done I smiled.

"Audiat" I said freeing them both from the trance. They both gasped as the clouded glossy effect faded from there eyes.

"Katie are you ok?" I asked looking to the older girl.

After a second of confusion she looked at me and said "yes master I'm fine" In a cherry voice.

"Kasey?"

"I'm fine too master." She looked down at her pussy, "sorry if the hair displeased you master."

"It's fine Kasey. But I do think you need to be punished" I said with a sly smile. "Bend over Kasey."

"Yes master." She said as she bent over touching her toes keeping her ass out in the air.

I walked behind her to look down at her ass. She had a pretty big one for a 16 year old. I grabbed both cheeks with separate hands and squeezed then enjoying the feel of the firm ass. Then with one hand I brought it back and then forward to spank her ass making her Yelp. I spanked her a few more times till her ass was a light red.

I decided to stop and told her she could stand back up. When she did I got her to get out of the jeans that was around her knees then face towards me and unbuttoned her blouse before tossing that to the ground and unhooking her bra and discarding that to leave her naked.

Third person pov

Percy then turned his attention back to Katie. He pulled down his shorts and put them aside along with his boxer to let his boner show. He moved to Katie and started to kiss her ferociously pushing her back against a nearby big tree.

Percy Angled his dick up and into the Demeter daughter and thrusted in making her Yelp into the kiss as her body jumped up from the force of the thrust.

Percy's hands reached up to grope Katie's boobs through her shirt and bra and squeezed the tits as he kept thrusting inside her as they made out. Kasey watched on in lust at her master and fellow slave being fucked. She brought her hands down to her newly shaven pussy and started to rub her clit.

As Percy continued his pounding of Katie's tight wet pussy he broke from kissing her to let her moans fill the air. Percy angled his dick and noticed that Katie's moans suddenly turned to screams and she seemed in a lot more pleasure. Must've hit her g-spot Percy wondered to himself.

"AH AH FUCK MASTER FUCK MY PUSSY!" Katie screamed out. "IM GONNA CUM!" She yelled as her orgasm hit her. She started to squirt out onto his dick as he thrusted inside her and came.

Once he came inside her Katie felt the mark of the harem appear on her lower spine. She didn't have time to react though as Percy quickly pulled out of her and grabbed Kasey and pulled her close and pushed inside her just long enough to finish cumming inside Kasey.

Kaseys eyes went wide and she yelled out at the feeling. She'd never taken a dick before and Percy's was definitely on the big side of one. And then feeling the hot cum feel her up was something new to her. She felt the mark of the harem appear on her too though as the cum got in her.

Now Percy didn't have to cum inside Kasey to get control over her. With the hypnosis trance he already got Kasey loyal to him and to obey him. The mark was more of a official way of saying she was in the harem and unlocked powers Percy could use on the girls that where marked. Some things he could only do to marked girls. But either way he would've had control. (That's more to clear it up. Basically the mark isn't needed but is better as it gives more control and power over the slaves.)

After Percy stopped cumming he pulled out of the young teens pussy.

"Why don't you two get dressed so we can head back to camp."


	54. CLARISEE AND CALYSPO

Percy was in Elysium.

Maybe not literally, because literally he was in the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half-Blood, but he was pretty sure having one of the most gorgeous girls on the planet sucking his dick counted as Elysium.

The girl kneeling in front of him and worshipping his dick had caramel hair braided over one shoulder. Her almond colored eyes gazed up at him lustfully as she impaled her mouth on his shaft over and over, slurping and moaning like it was the best thing she had ever tasted. Though she looked to be sixteen, Percy knew she was actually millennia old. She was effortlessly more beautiful than Aphrodite could ever be.

"Shit, Calypso, I'm gonna bust!" he warned.

The demi-titan at his feet continued her earnest sucking and reached between his legs to grab his balls. She cupped the heavy sack with love and lust, rolling his testicles over and rubbing them.

Percy closed his eyes as he felt his sperm rocketing up from his balls as she milked him for all his worth. Calypso kept sucking throughout, swallowing it all as he launched his come down her throat.

Just then, there was a loud knocking on the door. The intruder didn't bother waiting for an answer before opening the door. "Jackson, you - what the fuck?!"

Percy cursed. There was no way out of this, because the girl who had caught him with another girl's mouth around his cock was none other than his in-camp nemesis, Clarisse.

"Oh my gods," Clarisse's voice was full of awe and victory. "Oh my fucking gods! I just came here to tell you, Jackson, that you were going to be one of the leaders in Capture the Flag tonight...but oh ho ho, this is so much better!" She laughed nastily.

Calypso pulled her mouth off of Percy's now flaccid member. He quickly pulled his boxers and jeans back up. Calypso wiped some excess semen from her lips. "Clarisse, please. Can't we find a way to... work this out privately, without any mention of this to Leo or Annabeth?"

Clarisse laughed in her face. Percy shot her a look like she was crazy. She may as well have been; Clarisse was never easy to reason with, but it was only made worse by her having blackmail over Percy.

Clarisse asked, "What could you possibly have to offer me?"

Calypso grinned sexily. "Word around the grape vine is your romance with Chris Rodriguez is not very ...passionate." She stepped closer to Clarisse, within inches now.

Calypso was utterly dwarfed by Clarisse in every respect. Clarisse was tall, as tall as Percy, and had broad, muscled shoulders and arms. Even in an old, sweat-stained grey t-shirt it was clear that she was extremely busty, and her casual yoga pants emphasized her amazing rear. Calypso was far slighter, though she was still well proportioned given that she was around half a foot shorter.

Still, what Calypso lost in size and bust she made up for in sheer attractiveness and confidence. It was clear that Clarisse was not used to being confronted on a sexual front, and was not at all comfortable in this kind of a situation.

If Percy thought Calypso had lost her mind before, his jaw was near the floor now. Was she actually trying to seduce the tough-as-nails daughter of Ares?

"I-I don't know where you're getting your information from," Clarisse stammered.

Wait a second. Clarisse never stammered. What the actual fuck?

Calypso placed a hand on Clarisse's hip. She didn't reject the touch. "That hardly matters. What does is that you're in the same situation as me and Percy - Leo's too immature and doesn't bother tending to my needs, Annabeth wants to be a virgin until marriage, and Chris isn't very good in the sack."

"Its not that he's bad in the sack," Clarisse protested. "Its just... he's so small, I can hardly feel him inside me!"

Percy bit back a laugh, because this was actually working!

"Well you've already seen Percy's, so you know he's not lacking in that area. So why don't we help each other out?"

Clarisse actually blushed at the reminder of Percy's throbbing cock inside Calypso's mouth.

"Yeah.. Yeah, okay. If the two of you make me come, I won't tell Annabeth and Leo about this."

"Deal," Calypso said and closed the distance between them. Her hand wandered down Clarisse's pants, feeling her slight bit of pubic hair and parting her lips.

Percy, who had been awestruck at first, stepped behind Clarisse and pressed himself against her. His dick was hard again, and it rested against her barely concealed asscheeks.

Clarisse whirled around and grabbed his manhood through his trousers. "Before we do anything else, Prissy, I've wanted to see your dick for a long time."

"You- you have?"

She undid his belt and licked her lips. She pulled down his jeans, revealing his heavily tented boxers. She grabbed him through the boxers, rubbing along his length, before pulling the boxers off also.

"Oh my gods!" Clarisse shouted as his cock sprang out. "Its so much bigger than... I didn't even know they made them this big!"

Calypso giggled at Clarisse's awe. Clarisse practically tore off her shirt, leaving her in a sports bra that somehow held in her DD tits. She took the bra off also, revealing her perky bosom, and wrapped them around Percy's pole.

Clarisse rubbed her breasts up and down Percy's hard shaft. It only lasted for a few amazing strokes before Clarisse got to her feet, Percy's cock hanging sadly. The reason why was quickly produced as Calypso lay down on her back. Clarisse pulled off her yoga pants and panties and returned to her knees, her pussy hovering barely above Calypso's mouth.

Calypso began to eat her out as she returned to her titfuck. Percy's cock was big enough that it poked out from between her breasts. Clarisse captured his head between her lips, and soon every time her tits reached his hips, she gave his head a quick suck before her tits came back up.

The amazing sensation was quickly becoming too much for Percy. He held the back of Clarisse's head as she bobbed on his dick, tracing through her dark, straggly hair.

Percy moaned his warning that he was going to blow his load. Clarisse let go of her tits, letting them hang on either side of his cock lightly, and sucked him steadfastly. She cupped his swollen balls as she sucked him off.

His balls suddenly burst, his come rocketing down Clarisse's throat. She swallowed the first few spurts, and then let the rest trickle down onto her tits.

Meanwhile, Calypso had been making great progress eating out Clarisse's puffy pussy. During her time in Ogygia, she had had a lot of time to experiment with her own sexuality, and was pretty confident in how to get a girl off.

She had licked around Clarisse's cunt, making it so that her wetness was dripping onto her face. However, she had never gone all the way into Clarisse's pussy, so as to prevent her from losing focus while worshipping Percy's prick. But she had teased Clarisse very close to the edge, and was certain that she had found her clitoris.

Now that Percy had come, she took the plunge, dipping her tongue all the way in. She flicked it around briefly, exploring Clarisse's tight cavern, while above her, Clarisse gasped in pleasure. She felt around for the little nub and sucked on it hard, and suddenly Clarisse was squirting her juices onto her faces.

Calypso kept licking and nibbling as Clarisse's thighs quivered. "Oh my gods," the larger girl said, standing up enough that Calypso could free her head. "Do all orgasms feel that great?"

"Usually, yeah," Calypso said. She traced her finger over her face, pulling off some of Clarisse's liquids. She gave it a calculating look before sucking it off her finger. She grinned at Clarisse's awestruck expression.

Percy had taken the minute of reprieve to step into a water fountain. He walked back towards them now, his cock at half-mast but clearly ready to go again. He grabbed Clarisse's hand and pulled her over to a bed. Calypso followed.

Calypso pulled off her white shirt, jeans, and matching bra and panties as she walked. Percy lay down on his bed and Clarisse mounted his thighs, his hardening dick resting against her stomach.

Calypso straddled his face and he lapped up her pussy eagerly. Clarisse grabbed his cock and began stroking until he was hard. She gave his full length a cautious look and positioned herself above his massive pole. She slowly lowered herself until he was sheathed all the way inside her, stretching out her insides in ways she had never imagined possible.

Percy squeezed her asscheeks as she began to ride him. Calypso kissed Clarisse passionately before ducking her head to lick Percy's come off her tits. A fair bit of Percy's load had dripped onto Clarisse's buxom mounds, and Calypso licked up every last drop.

Once that job was completed, she began licking and sucking Clarisse's hard nipples. When she was satisfied with that, she noticed that Clarisse was giving her a lusty look.

She didn't even have enough time to ask what she was thinking before Clarisse was returning the favor, licking and sucking her smaller but firm breasts. At a BB size, they were much smaller than Clarisse's DD's, but they were firmer and her nipples were a little longer.

While the two girls were mauling each others tits, Percy was fighting a war on two fronts. He had enough experience with Calypso to know her pleasure spots, so he took care to lick her out thoroughly, hitting all the spots that would make her come. He was doing a pretty good job, judging by the way she was practically gushing onto his face.

At the same time, Clarisse was riding his cock. It was clear that she wasn't very experienced in this regard, so he had both hands on her hips guiding her movements. He also added in his own thrusts, churning her insides with his length.

Clarisse's inexperience became clear as the pleasure soon became too much for her. She stopped moving on Percy, so he thrusted into her with a renewed frequency. She was overcome by pleasure. Clarisse buried her face in between Calypso's tits as her pussy convulsed around Percy's cock. Her juices splashed onto his groin from the force of her orgasm.

Not wanting to leave Calypso out of it, he plunged one finger into her tight asshole and licked her out with a fervor. She soon followed Clarisse's lead, covering Percy's face with her sweet juice.

"Wow," Clarisse was the first to speak once both girls had rolled off him. "Is it always that good?"

Calypso smiled in victory. "With Percy, yes. Though its even better when he gets to finish, too." She gave a meaningful look at his swollen prick, which was beginning to ooze precome.

"Hey, I never said I was done with him!" Clarisse defended. She laid down on her back.

Shrugging at each other, Percy and Calypso each took positions, Percy aligning his swollen head with Clarisse's puffy lips and Calypso straddling Clarisse's face. Clarisse seemed more than willing to repay Calypso for earlier.

Percy sank into Clarisse's familiar depths as Calypso licked her own juices off his face.

Percy quickly found a smooth pace, penetrating Clarisse's silk folds and then pulling out until only his head remained inside her. Calypso's tongue ran a bit too close to his own mouth and he captured it, nibbling on it gently before kissing her passionately. His hands switched between her breasts and Clarisse's.

If coming that hard was a new experience for Clarisse, then giving oral sex to a girl was even more clearly a first time for her. She fumbled at first with Calypso's completely bare twat, but as she licked around it she quickly became familiar with it. She was a fast learner, and she also had enough experience masturbating to know where a woman's pleasure points were.

Her attempts at eating out Calypso probably didn't live up to Percy's previous work, but at least Calypso didn't appear to be any less aroused.

Clarisse found it difficult to concentrate on pleasuring Calypso with Percy hammering into her, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her whenever their groins connected, and need whenever he pulled out. She wrapped her strong legs around his waist to keep him from pulling all the way out.

As if his cock wasn't enough, Percy was also stroking her side with his fingers, the tips just barely alighting along her rib cage and teasing her huge tits. She yearned for him to just squeeze her tits already, and when he finally did he thrusted deep inside her at the same moment and her loins exploded in passion, drenching his meat with her wetness.

Her insides tightened around his dick once again and this time it was too much for Percy to continue. "Clarisse, I'm coming," he warned.

She didn't unwrap her legs from around him, so he spurted inside her, spraying her walls with his seed. Her pussy muscles clenched him hard as she milked him for all he was worth, draining his balls until they were empty.

Clarisse's legs let go of his waist and he pulled out, his flaccid dick leaving a trail of come between her thighs. Calypso climbed off Clarisse's face as well.

"I-I'm sorry," Clarisse hesitated. "Did I not make you come?"

"No, but you still did admirably," Calypso complimented. "If you'd like, I can eat you out again now, and give you some pointers on how to make a woman come."

Clarisse seemed delighted by the proposition (perhaps because she remembered how magical Calypso's tongue was) and agreed. Clarisse sat at the head of the bed with her legs wide apart, inviting Calypso in. The daughter of Atlas scampered forward, lying on her front.

"Now usually, you want to tease a girl first," she instructed. "Obviously I didn't give you a chance since I sat on your face, but under normal conditions you'd kiss along the thighs, the stomach, even directly on the pussy, but you want to wait to tongue her until she's practically begging."

Calypso did as she said, and Clarisse was soon moaning just as Calypso had predicted. The brunette stuck her tongue in gently, surprised that Clarisse's pussy tasted differently.

"Mmm," she moaned, looking over her shoulder at Percy. "I can still taste your come."

If Percy wasn't already hard from what he was observing, he was now. Calypso shook her tight little ass and he moved forward as if a snake, charmed by her ass. He slipped his cock between her legs. Calypso gave no sign of her surprise except to jolt her hips against him. Percy grinned, sliding his heavy manhood into her dripping folds.

Percy started slow but was soon pounding into Calypso's pussy from behind. He alternated between grabbing her tits from behind and holding her hips. He spanked her pale ass, leaving pink handprints as he made her ass jiggle against his groin. He rammed into her with full force, abusing her pussy.

As he pounded her from behind, Calypso continued to eat out Clarisse's tender cunt. She was distracted from her task every so often by a particularly deep thrust from Percy or his balls slapping against her clit, but she never strayed from her task for long.

Soon Clarisse grabbed Calypso's hair and kept her face buried between her legs. Calypso knew she wasn't quite as good at cunnilingus as Percy was as a result of Percy having more experience at it, but she was still very capable of riling a woman up.

Clarisse's sexual inexperience showed as she was the first to come, spraying her fluids all over Calypso's face. Calypso kept licking away, lapping up the wetness before darting inside Clarisse's core again, this time adding a finger that traced around her asshole and teased the dark hole.

Percy bent Calypso over to a new angle and hammered into her deeper and faster. He picked up his pace as he fucked her into the mattress. The daughter of Atlas was no longer able to pay as much attention to Clarisse, but the larger girl was so turned on that she dipped two fingers between her legs without even noticing her actions.

Percy drove Calypso to orgasm after orgasm as he kept up his pace, giving her the fuck of her life. She had long since stopped backing her hips back against his crotch and was now hanging loosely onto his pole as he impaled her. Clarisse had fingered herself to another orgasm and was closing in on yet another as Percy continued to bury himself within Calypso's depths.

"Babe, I'm gonna blow!" he said.

"Mmm, holy shit, inside me, fucking inside me!" Calypso said as another orgasm washed over her. Clarisse came again at the scene in front of her.

The words of encouragement were all he needed as he buried himself deep within Calypso. His balls tensed up and shot his load into her eager pussy. His hips jerked against hers as stream after stream of his virile semen shot into her.

When it was done, the three of them lay together on the bed. Each girl had a leg over one of his, and he traced the long appendages.

"Well, Clarisse," Calypso said idly. "I trust you'll hold up your end of the deal?"

Clarisse was still giddy from her rocking orgasms, even though her last few had been self-inflicted. She looked wistfully at Percy's flaccid cock. She wished she could have another ride on it. "I won't tell anyone," she agreed. "But I still hope we can do this again."

Percy wrapped an arm around each girl's waist and pulled them closer to him. "I'd like that very much." He palmed Clarisse's tits. "But you know, we never agreed not to tell Chris about this."

She looked down at his manhood and saw that it was already hardening again. She quickly hopped onto his waist and jerked his cock off a few times until it was ready for penetration.

"I'm sure we can work something out," she said with a lusty grin.


	55. SILENA DREW PIPER

percy groaned as he awoke. He then realized he was naked on a bed, a very large gods of Olympus sized bed. He looked around, but saw nothing, but darkness really. The only light was the coming from a light above him. He hadn't a clue where he was and why he was naked.

"What's going on?" he asked."Hello Percy" Silena said as she came out the shadows.Percy's eyes widen as he stared at Silena.Silena was totally naked. Her blemish free skin glowed. She had lovely C cups that were full and perky. Her long blond hair was shining in the light and her bush was nicely trimmed. She was fit from all the training she goes through at the Camp Half-Blood. She didn't have an ounce of fat on her it seemed. She was overly muscled or anything, but you could tell she was toned and all."Silena, why are you naked, why am I naked?" Percy asked as soon as he could regain his voice. Though his cock went from limp to standing at attention."We're here to have fun Percy" Drew said.Percy then saw Drew saunter out wearing just as much as Silena. Drew's naked body was just as amazing as Silena's. She had worked out the small amount as Silena. Though Drew's tits were just a bit smaller than Silena's though still in the C cup range. Her nipples were protruding and her bush was shaved of hair.If Percy wasn't hard before he was now and painfully so as he stared at the two naked girls."Wha-wha" Percy uttered."We're going to fuck you Percy, we're going to fuck you good" Piper said.Percy then stared at Piper wearing what appears to be the outfit of the day. Naked. Piper's tits were the smallest of the three though hers was a generous B cup. Her bush was nicely trimmed. Her body was the same fit shape as the other two daughters of Aphrodite."Come on, lets get down to fucking. I want that cock in my cunt" Piper said."You're such a whore" Drew giggled.Piper maturely stuck her tongue out at Drew."Now Piper, don't stick you tongue out unless you're going to use it... on our pussies" Silena said with a smirk."You know I will" Piper said."She does have a talented tongue" Drew commented."Mmm, yeah" Silena said as she remembered the last time Piper ate her out.Piper moved and got on the bed and stroked Percy's cock for a bit making him groan. She then lowered herself on to Percy and began to fuck him. The two moaned at their union. Silena and Drew moved to the bed. They moved Percy's hands and lowered their cunts on his hands."Fuck us Percy, fuck us" Drew moaned.Percy's hands worked playing with both Silena and Drew's dripping quims. He shoved two fingers into both girls as his thumbs rubbed their clits. They rode Percy's hands rubbing his chest with their hands. Piper was really riding Percy like a she was riding a bucking bronco. She threw her head back moaning arching her back and presenting her tits. Silena and Drew took this opportunity and moved their mouths and began to assault Piper's tits.Piper moaned as she held both of her friends' heads to keep them there.Percy was pushing up every time Piper went down on him to bury himself deeper inside Piper's tight pussy."Oh shit, this has got to be a fuck dream" Percy groaned."If this is a dream Percy than you definitely don't want to wake up" Drew said."Oh fuck, coming" Piper howled.Silena and then Drew came and Percy last as he couldn't hold out as Piper squeezed his cock, milking him for his seed.They all rested for a bit and then Drew pushed Piper off Percy and took his shiny limp dick into her mouth and began to suck it. She drank down all of the combine juices of Percy and Piper. She murmured around the expanding meat."You whore" Piper said.Drew flipped Piper off as she kept her sucking."Oh poor Pipes, come here and I'll make you feel better... with my tongue" Silena said.She then dragged Piper over and began feasting on Piper's snatch. Piper moaned loudly with pleasure. Her hips bucked as she under the great oral assault of her head counselor."Oh fuck Silena, fuck. Eat my pussy eat it. Yes, right there, oh gods" Piper moaned.Percy watched this as he was getting his knobbed polished by Drew, but then he felt Drew's mouth leave him making him turn to her and away from the hot lesbian action."I want you to fuck me Percy, stick that juicy cock in my pretty pussy and wreck it" Drew said in a low sultry tone.Percy wasn't about pause on this. He grabbed Drew by the hips and threw her down. He got on top of her and aiming his cock he plunged home. They both moaned as the connected."Oh Percy, fuck me" Drew begged.So Percy began to slide in and out of Drew's tight cunt. It felt so good. He shifted his position so his knees were on either side of Drew's hips. He pumped in and out as his hands went to Drew's tits. Drew moaned as Percy played with her chest.Meanwhile Silena had munched her way to giving Piper another fantastic orgasm. There was no more of Percy's seed inside of Piper since Silena sucked it all out of her. Now it was just pure Piper juice."Please no more Silena, no more. I don't think I can go another... OH FUCKING GODS!" Piper screamed as she came yet again.Silena grinned. She was the best rug muncher in the cabin and she was re-affirming her title. Sure she could suck cock with the best of her cabin and even be the best fuck ever.In the Aphrodite cabin incest wasn't even a word since their mother was a goddess meaning that they all had different mortal parents. They weren't related in a technical sense so doing it with each other wasn't taboo. But that was a secret only Aphrodite kids knew. No one else in cabin knew this. Though Chiron might, but he looked the other way.Percy was really going to town on Drew's quim and with every jarring slam her breasts jiggled. It felt so fucking good. Drew knew she already had a couple mini-orgasm and that was just a precursor to the grand climax."Faster, harder Percy. Fuck me like a damn animal!" Drew screamed.Percy sped up his already intense speed and then Drew howled as she came. Her cunt went out of control."Shit" Percy groaned as he lost control and fired his load into Drew.Drew laid there catatonic really."Damn, nice work Percy. You fucked her to Hades and back" Silena said.Her face was still coated with Piper's juices."You got a bit of something" Percy said."Where?" Silena asked in an dumb fashion.Percy chuckled and licked up all of Piper's juices from Silena's face. They then kissed and made out. Percy was on top of Silena and was rubbing his spent cock against Silena's pussy."Can you get it up for one last round stud?" Silena asked."You know I can Silena, I can fuck your pussy all night long" Percy said then he bent down and suckled her neck.Silena groaned then gasped as Percy's head moved down and bathed her gorgeous melons with his mouth, tongue and teeth. He let his tongue lather them up with his saliva then he nibbled the flesh before sucking on small patches before going in and sucking on her hard nipples."Oh fuck Percy" Silena moaned.As that was going on Piper crawled over to the still immobile Drew. Piper parted Drew's thighs and then began to nibble on Drew's pussy. Drew let out a low moan to let Piper know Drew was still alive. Piper smirked then began to tease Drew's pussy. This made Drew wiggle a bit then she began to moan and groan. Her hips bucking with every tongue-lashing Piper was giving her.Percy was now pounding Silena's pussy. She was gripping his muscled back dragging her French manicured nails against Percy's skin."Yes Percy, yes, oh yes. Fuck me, fuck me. Oh gods yes! Feels so good, your cock is so big inside me!" Silena wailed in pleasure.Percy grunted and groaned as he worked hard going to town on Silena. He loved feeling her sweet tight pussy. It was amazing."Shit, Silena. I love your fucking pussy" Percy said.Drew was now awake and moaning up a storm as Piper was scarfing down on Drew's creamy center."Piper, Piper, oh Piper. Keep fucking me with that tongue of yours. OH GOD!" Drew screamed.Piper smirked as she brought her sister to orgasm yet again. She drank up all of Drew's juices and kept going. She wanted more and She was going to suck Drew dry.Silena yowled loudly as came hard and Percy emptied inside her. he then pulled out exhausted. Silena was tired, she had come so hard.After some rest Drew ate Silena out and then the three Aphrodite children got into a daisy chain and ate each other til the all came. Percy sat back watching since he needed time to recover. They then recommenced their orgy.

End


	56. Artemis Thalia Zoe Bianca 1

After the Second Titan War, the Hunt had been changed forever. They had a new lieutenant in Thalia Grace, but they had lost many. Zeus, in his typical overprotectiveness, worried for the safety of his two favorite daughters, as they hunted in a smaller, more inexperienced group. He had assigned to them an unprecedented Guardian of the Hunt, possibly the greatest hero to ever live, Perseus Jackson.

As was to be expected, none of the Hunters were receptive to their male babysitter; only Thalia tolerated his presence, and they only got along at the best of times. However, he slowly wormed his way into their hearts, as they began to realize that at least this one man was capable of defying their preconceived notions of all men.

That was, at least, until he died. Percy sacrificed himself, jumping in front of a Hydra-poisoned arrow to save Artemis' life. It dug deep into his thigh, and seconds later he was in Hades.

Until today.

Artemis had thought she was hunting the Minotaur, but had inadvertently led the entire Hunt into a trap. They were surrounded by dozens of the most powerful monsters. Artemis knew that she could survive the oncoming battle, but she would lose many of her Hunters.

All of a sudden, a chasm erupted in the earth between the Hunters and their prey. Dozens upon dozens of teenage girls climbed out of the earth, each wearing silver garb. All were familiar faces to Artemis: there was Zoë Nightshade, still wearing her circlet, there was Bianca D'Angelo, and Joan of Arc, and all the Hunters that had ever fallen in battle.

Finally, out walked the lone male, every visible inch of skin covered in blood, his clothes torn to shreds. The girls around him all carried bows and arrows; all this man had was a single sword, but it was all he had ever needed.

The resurrected Hunters and the Guardian slaughtered the monsters in a matter of minutes while the Hunt watched on in awe. Percy Jackson weaved in between monsters, slaying them all in simple, fluid motions. Before long, all that was left was an enraged Minotaur, and a single swipe of Percy's mighty sword separated his head from his neck.

Artemis embraced her resurrected Hunters, and even their Guardian. Thalia and Zoë agreed to be co-Lieutenants for the time being. Percy was brought to a tent to heal his many injuries; it was revealed that he had fought his way through Tartarus and the rest of Hades to find his way back.

In the dead of night, the flap of his tent was opened, and four women entered.

The first was clearly the leader, though she was the shortest and most petite in every aspect. An aura of silver power glared around her, reflecting off her auburn hair and her beautiful, pale face. Her silver eyes glittered in the darkness. She was Artemis, goddess of the Hunt.

Behind her was a tall, graceful girl who was absolutely gorgeous. She had black hair and copper skin, giving her the look of a Persian princess. A circlet atop her forehead completed the image. She was Zoë Nightshade, daughter of Atlas.

Beside her was a shorter, bustier girl. Lightning flickered through her blue eyes. Her hair was short, black, and spiky. She wore a black shirt proclaiming death to Barbie. Like Zoë, a circle adorned her brow. She was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus.

The final member had olive skin, typical of someone from the Mediterranean, and wavy dark hair. Her bust was unremarkable, but her rear was firm and round. She was Bianca D'Angelo, daughter of Hades.

Before them lay Percy Jackson, still asleep. His wounds had all closed, but most were scarring over. They all silently removed their sweaters and jeans. Artemis also removed her underwear, leaving her lower body bare. The three girls crouched in between Percy's legs, while the goddess sat next to his head. Bianca and Zoë pulled down Percy's pants and boxers.

Percy woke to the feeling of a warm, wet mouth encircling his phallus. That was soon followed by a tongue licking up his length, and another mouth sucking his testicles. His eyes shot open.

"What the-"

He was shut up immediately by soft lips against his own lips. A tongue licked his lips before the owner pulled away.

"Artemis?" He asked, recognizing the gorgeous face above him.

"Hello, my dear guardian."

"What's happening?"

"You brought back to life so many of my Hunters. My friends. My family. I... We wanted to thank you for that, and the only way we could think of to truly reward you... Was to give you our maidenhoods."

Percy looked down, and saw that Zoë was sucking on the tip of his cock, while Thalia was licking his length and Bianca was suckling on his balls. He was about to respond, but Artemis cut him off by sitting on his face. Her moist slit hovered above his mouth. It wasn't a difficult decision.

He eagerly stuck his tongue into Artemis' tight canal. Meanwhile, the three huntresses stared in awe as his cock became fully erect; it was far larger than any of them had expected. Zoë eagerly took his tool into her mouth, while Bianca began tugging on his balls.

None of them were particularly experienced with men, and at first they fumbled with his manhood, but before long they were working his cock like pros. Artemis' nectar filled his tongue, overpowering his senses.

His tongue darted in and out of her sweet pussy, licking along the edge of her lips and intermittently pushing into her. She rocked her hips against his head and ran her her hands through his hair, cooing in encouragement.

Zoë and Thalia took turns licking along his length and sucking on his head, kissing their way down his shaft. Bianca continued to suckle on his heavy balls, tugging them and lathering them.

Artemis quivered atop Percy's head. She gasped, her mouth hanging open. "Don't stop," she murmured. "Please don't stop, right there!" She bit her lip as her core overflowed with pleasure. "Oh fuck yes!"

Artemis climbed off of Percy. Bianca detached from Percy's balls and climbed onto Artemis' lap. Their wet cunts ground against one another as Bianca began kissing her leaders small, perky tits.

Thalia yielded to Zoë's seniority and gave Percy a soft kiss. "Don't you ever do that to us again, ok?"

Percy cupped her face with his hand and kissed her back. "I'll do my best."

Zoë rubbed her pussy with three fingers, making sure she was nice and wet. Then she straddled Percy's hips and slammed herself onto his prick. The pain eased almost immediately, replaced by the pleasure of having such a huge tool inside her. She bucked her hips against his and started riding his cock.

Thalia inserted two fingers into her core and pushed her big tits against Percy's face. He kept one hand on Zoë's waist, but moved the other to her breast, squeezing the firm flesh until the nipple formed the point of it, and then sucked at her hard nub.

Bianca and Artemis kissed fervently, grabbing all over one another's feverish bodies and trying to find more flesh. Their heated mounds fit together perfectly, their clits rubbed against each other.

Zoë found herself in ecstasy, as this throbbing cock opened her up in ways she had never even considered. He fit so well inside her and penetrated so deep, she never wanted it to end. Bianca had the best ass of them and Thalia had the biggest tits, but Zoë had the best overall body and the longest legs and she was quickly proving to have the best stamina, as she had already had many climaxes but was showing no signs of slowing down on her quest for Percy's seed.

Much like all those years earlier, she was on another quest with Thalia and Bianca, but this time Percy was invited, in fact, he was quite crucial for it. Zoë was so incredibly tight, and her walls massaged his dick while leaving absolutely no room for his phallus to breathe, that soon he could feel his balls getting ready to expel their contents.

"Zoë, I'm gonna blow," he said, before returning his mouth to Thalia's tits.

"Blow it inside me," Zoë begged, "Coat my walls, I want it, fertilize it, knock me up with your chauvinistic semen!"

Percy happily complied, and unloaded a long stream of cum up and into Zoë's womb. She lay next to him motionless, her body covered in sweat. Percy was still almost fully hard, helped on by the sight of Bianca and Artemis cumming together.

Thalia looked lustfully at his dick and scampered over. She turned against him and sat down on his cock, more slowly than Zoë had but with no less confidence. Her firm ass jutted out, and Percy ran his hands all over her fleshy posterior. She moaned as she took him inside her.

Bianca took Thalia's spot, straddling his face. Her pussy was coated with a mixture of her own juices and Artemis'. Percy eagerly lapped it all up before getting to work inside her. He fingered her womanhood and shifted her around so that he could lick her ass. He kissed and nipped at her soft cheeks before licking along her crack and probing her tiny hole.

Artemis noticed Zoë's abused pussy and lay down on top of her. Her long tongue was able to lick out some of Percy's tasty seed, but she left enough in there for her to get pregnant. Zoë soon returned the favor, making up for lost time with her Lady. They were both familiar with one another's pussies, and were soon manipulating each other along to successive, powerful orgasms.

Bianca and Thalia were in similar situations. Bianca was having her ass and pussy invaded at the same time, lighting her nerve endings on fire. Thalia had a massive prick pounding into her and making her his. He stuck a finger into her asshole as well, working his way inside her and sending her through a constant loop of pleasure.

Thalia could feel his heavy balls against her thighs, and she could tell he was nearing his end. "I want it inside me, Percy," she said preemptively, so that he didn't have to stop licking Bianca's ass to ask her. "I want it all inside me, I want so much that it overflows."

Percy groaned and buried his head in between Bianca's warm ass cheeks as his cock spurted out long ropes of cum. When Thalia got off him, she was indeed overflowing with his seed, as it trickled down her silky thighs.

Percy grabbed Bianca around the waist and pulled her off the ground. He bent her over and rammed his still mostly hard cock into her. Her walls were slick from Thalia's saliva and her juices.

She cried out in pain when Percy broke her maidenhood, but he stayed constant with heavy, deep thrusts, and before long she was panting and hyperventilating as her first cock-induced orgasm brought immense pleasure to her.

Percy moved them over so that her face was buried between Thalia's legs, who was lying on her back. She eagerly darted her tongue into her cousin's sodden core, tasting the seed from the same cock that drilled into her. She got even wetter thinking about how much cum Percy had deposited in Thalia, and how much more he would give her.

Bianca was fucked into Thalia's pussy as they formed a chain of oral pleasure. Bianca's skilled lips quickly found her clit and sucked it, while penetrating her with three fingers.

Artemis walked over to Percy and joined him on her knees. She grabbed Bianca's tight ass and squeezed it. She played with her ass, making it bounce against Percy's long pole.

"You like that, Perseus?" she asked. "You like fucking my youngest Huntress in her tight pussy?"

"Fuck yeah," he said, "She's so fucking tight!"

"She is, isn't she. Just imagine if that's how tight she is, how tight a virgin goddess would be? Will that huge cock even fit into my tiny cunt? There'll be so much pressure, my pussy might crush your dick."

Percy groaned. "So worth it."

"I completely agree," Artemis said. Percy kissed her small tits and their long, hard nipples. "I'm getting so wet just thinking about that thick cock hammering into me. I don't want to wait anymore, so why don't you finish up inside Bianca and then get to work with me?"

Percy found that very much agreeable. He grabbed Bianca's firm breasts as handles and pounded into her harder, with deeper strokes. He warned Bianca of his impending release just a moment before he burst into ropes and ropes of cum, shooting a thick load of spunk inside her.

Artemis was already waiting for him on her back. His erection had finally begun to flag, so he waddled over to her and knelt by her face. She turned her head and sucked on the head, stroking the rest of his manhood.

Once at full length, Percy situated himself between her legs. He licked her out, making sure she was nice and wet for him, before teasing her hole with his prick. He massaged her lower lips with his cock before slowly sinking into her. Her pussy made way for his cock, but left absolutely no room, squeezing his throbbing manhood for all he was worth. He closed his eyes as he slid the rest of the way into her sheath. She gave a slight grimace of pain at one point, but only briefly.

Percy pressed his body against hers as he sheathed his sword all the way inside her, his hilt between her legs. She gasped and arched her back. Her legs wrapped around his back, begging him to start moving inside her.

She was so tight that Percy could barely move within her for fear of cumming early. He tried to distract himself with thoughts of thoroughly un-sexy things, like Mrs. Dodds, pretty much everything in Tartarus, baseball scores, and soon he was able to ride her at a respectable pace.

Artemis filled his ears with encouraging sighs and moans, willing him to not stop. He pulled all the way out, teased her swollen lips with his weeping manhood, and then slammed back into her.

Her breathy moans and lustful exclamations of "Don't stop!" and "Yes yes yes, right there!" were cut off with a slurp as Bianca sat on her face. Percy's hot cum dripped onto her face, and she greedily swallowed it and licked more of it out of the tender pussy, tasting the cum that somehow tasted better than ambrosia and nectar.

Thalia had Zoë's legs wide open and was sitting in between them, her left leg over Zoë's right leg and her right leg extending to hook the ankle over Zoë's shoulder. She ground their pussies together, gushing onto each other as the scissored. Zoë abused Thalia's big tits, sucking and squeezing the warm flesh.

Thalia buried Zoë's attentive face between her boobs and ran a hand through her soft dark hair. They bucked hips furiously, overcome by the lust engendered by their Guardian plowing their goddess.

Speaking of Percy, he was busy shoving his tongue down Bianca's throat and his dick into Artemis' core. She shook and trembled under him, experiencing the pleasure that she had been deprived of for millennia. Her slender slit massaged his manhood, milking him, cajoling him to spill his seed. He was determined to hold on longer, and tweaked her nipples, stimulating them.

Although she had no experience with cocks, it was clear that Artemis was more experienced with pussies. She expertly traced the Greek alphabet against Bianca's lips, astounding the Italian demigod. Artemis was stunned at the size and plumpness of her young soldier's ass, and felt all over it.

Percy changed his slow, measured thrusts into faster, shorter ones. Bursts of pleasure lit Artemis' pleasure centres on fire, driving her insane. The clearing shone with a silver light, and the intense heat and constriction made Percy spew forth a load of indescribable proportions, painting Artemis' walls with long streams of semen.

Bianca, Thalia, Artemis and Zoë all screamed together as they reached highs. When the light finally dimmed, they looked around in awe.

Artemis now glowed with a sexual power that none of them had ever seen before. As if sensing this shift, she changed her body, extending her legs and hips to look more like a twenty year old, with perky, medium sized breasts and a very fit, toned ass.

Zoë glowed with a similar power. Had the Fates been there, they may have told them that Zoë had become a goddess, while Artemis had ascended to being one of the most powerful gods, equal to her father and uncles. Zoë's legs were longer and more shapely, her ass was firmer and now a clear bubblebutt, and her natural form possessed a beauty that even Aphrodite could not aspire to.

Thalia had always been decent looking, but now she was a complete knockout. Her ass had more defined of a shape, and her tits had increased by at least a full cup. They were now huge jugs, but still fit perfectly on the rest of her body.

Bianca's tits had also grown by about a cup to firm, perky CC's. Her ass was even firmed and rounder; she was now the perfect definition of a phat ass white girl. Her legs and specifically her thighs were thicker, and her beautiful face had matured, looking closer to nineteen than fourteen.

Finally, Percy had grown a couple of inches to six foot three. His abs had gone from a six pack to an eight, and his pecs and biceps were even more defined. All of his scars from Tartarus were gone, and even his grey hairs from holding up the sky were black again. His thick cock had also grown by a couple of inches and had grown thicker as well; it was throbbing and veiny, the type of cock that the four women could imagine devoting their lives to worshipping.

Zoë was the first to make good on that idea, kneeling before him and taking his hard pole into her mouth. He lay down on his back and she bent over to continue working his stiff cock into her mouth and slid it down her throat.

Bianca sat on Percy's face, and he got to work in her pussy, but soon found his tongue tracing below her pussy and towards her amazing ass.

Artemis got on her hands and knees in front of Bianca, who licked out her ass as well. Thalia did the same with Artemis, who followed suit in tonguing her ass. They had formed a circle now, with Thalia licking Zoë's as well. All of their tongues were in one another's dark holes, apart from Zoë, who was still worshipping the godly cock.

All four got in a line and bent over in front of Percy. They reached their hands between their legs and pulled apart their buttocks, baring their assholes. Percy swung his heavy cock and decided on Zoë's bubblebutt first. He jammed his massive prick into her tiny hole, making her scream in pleasure and in pain. He fucked her for two long minutes, fucking deep into her bowels.

Then was Thalia. He grabbed onto her massive mammaries from behind while thrusting into her behind. His heavy balls slapped against her thighs for another two minutes.

Next was Bianca's bounteous rear. He claimed her anal virginity as well, his throbbing erection slipping into her ass and giving her the ride of a lifetime.

Last was Artemis. If he thought her pussy was tight, her ass was even tighter, perhaps because his cock had grown two inches. He popped her anal cherry just like he had popped her true cherry, and fiercely jerked his hips against hers.

He pulled back out and the four gorgeous women all got on their knees in front of him, begging to taste him. It took only a couple of strokes before he was spraying an enormous load onto their faces, giving each of them more than enough for them to swallow.

They fucked long into the night. By the time they left his tent, Thalia's tits were covered in his seed. Zoë could hardly walk from how hard he had fucked her. Bianca's ass was covered and also filled with his seed. Every step Artemis took made more of his cum dribble out of her swollen lower lips.

They agreed never to speak of this again, but it became rather hard to ignore a couple of months later when four immortal virgins were all pregnant.


	57. Annabeth Chase, Silena Beauregard & Drew Tanaka 1

Percy awoke with a groan. He rolled over pulling the covers closer to his nude body. He liked to sleep in the buff when it was hot outside. He heard some buzzing and at first thought it was his brain, but as he arose from his unconscious state he noticed the buzzing was getting louder. When he opened his eyes he saw an amazing sight. There was Drew Tanaka, known as the slut of Aphrodite cabin, sitting bare naked tied to a chair. Her legs spread wide to show her pussy off. But it was inside her pussy that made him really hard, though he was hard when he saw Drew naked. Inside Drew's quim was a pink colored dildo that appeared to be on high vibrating. There was also a small appendage jutting out touching Drew's clit.

Drew had high D cup sized breasts, which were heaving hard from getting her nethers tickled. Sweat was dripping all over her body. She was shaking and trembling in the chair as she did her best to wiggle and move the most she could in her position. She was moaning through the gag she had in her mouth. Her eyes were rolled up the back in her head as her head rolled from side-to-side."You're finally awake."Percy turned to find his lovely, hot and very sexy girlfriend Annabeth. He then noticed that Annabeth was just as naked as Drew was. Her B almost C cup chest jiggled with every step she took. Her body was a nice tan color from all the outdoor training she has done."Wise Girl?" the Son of Poseidon asked."Hi Percy" Annabeth said with a smile."Um, what's going on?" Percy asked."Well, we thought since it's your birthday you should have a special gift" Annabeth said."Um, who is 'we'?" Percy asked."Why it's me of course Percy" a feminine voice said giggling.Out of the shadows was Silena Beauregard, the head of the Aphrodite cabin. She like Annabeth and Drew was naked. Her firm D cup mounds stick out and proudly."Silena" Percy said."Happy birthday Perce" Silena said.Now what is not known was after the war with the Titans and Silena was still grieving for the loss of Beckendorf. Percy and Annabeth helped Silena through it and it turned into an interesting affair of sorts. They were sex buddies, but Silena knew her place as just a fuck buddy to Percy and Annabeth. She knew Percy and Annabeth loved one another and would never get in-between them unless she wanted to face the wrath of her mother, which wasn't something you did really. Never piss off the goddess of love and mess with a couple she has been working on. You're liable to get your ass fucked up with a curse of some kind. Doesn't matter that Silena is one of Aphrodite's kids."Uh yeah, so what's going on?" Percy asked still not having any clue to what was happening around him."Oh, you're still such a Seaweed Brain, but I love you any way" Annabeth sighed. "Silena and I decided that this year your gift would be a free fuck with this pretty whore here. We know she's been wanting it and we decided to let her get a taste."Percy was shocked at all of this and wasn't sure what to say."We of course had to test her to see if she was quality stuff" Silena said."Yes, we did" Annabeth said with a saucy smirk.Percy grew even harder hearing this. Shit, these two girls doubled teamed Drew and fucked her."She passed and now she here for your pleasure" Silena said."And it looks like you're more than ready" Annabeth said eyeing Percy's hard appendage with pure lust."Good" Silena said.She then walked over and pulled the vibrating dildo out of Drew making Drew groan loudly through her gag. Annabeth got out her knife, which surprised Percy since he had no clue where she pulled it from. Annabeth cut Drew free and hauled her to where Percy was. She then made Drew sit down and lower herself onto Percy's cock. Drew howled and moaned as she took in all of Percy's length. Once she was fully seated Annabeth smacked Drew bare ass."Ride him whore, and you'd better give him a good ride" the daughter of Athena said."Y-y-y-yes mistress" Drew muttered as she began ride up and down on Percy.Mistress? Oh fuck, I knew Annabeth had a bit of a dominatrix side to her, but she said she'd never let it out Percy thought before his brain turned off.Silena walked over and laid on the bed and kissed Percy hard on the mouth."Do you like it, do you like feeling Drew's slutty cunt covering your thick hard cock. How she is humping you with all that she has. To give you, and only you such pleasure. It took much time, but we broke her and now she is all ours" Silena said.Percy groaned as he felt Drew's cunt muscles squeeze him."That's it slut. Fuck Percy. Give him pleasure, but don't you come. You haven't earned it yet" Silena said."Y-y-y-yes mistress" Drew panted.She then proceeded to slide up and down on Percy's cock making sure to use her cunt muscles to squeeze his rod snugly. Percy groaned as he let his head fall back."That's it slut, fuck him" Annabeth said as she then proceeded to smack Drew's firm ass.Drew gasped at the pain."Oh, that looks like fun. Let me try" Silena said.She then smacked Drew's other ass cheek.Annabeth and Silena kept up slapping Drew's ass as Drew raised and lowered herself up and down on Percy's rod. She moaned and gasped in all the pleasure and pain she was feeling. Her cunt clenched every time a hand hit her derrière."Oh gods" she yowled."Looks like the slut is going to come" Silena commented."Yes, but Percy hasn't come yet. His pleasure comes first before slut's" Annabeth said."So that means back to work slut. You haven't made the birthday boy come yet. No rest til he comes inside you" Silena said as she slapped Drew's ass extra hard.Drew gasped in pain as she began to ride Percy again trying to get him to come. Percy groaned as he felt Drew's pussy walls squeeze him, milk him of his load. He gritted his teeth and as he groaned."Oh Percy, just shot your come inside slut so we can have our turn" Annabeth said."Yeah, you still need to do Annabeth and I before the end of the night" Silena said.Percy finally let go as he erupted inside Drew. Drew moaned as she came as well. Annabeth yanked Drew off and kind of tossed her off the bed. Drew hit the floor, but thankfully the floor was carpeted and she didn't hurt herself too bad. Percy's come leak out of her used cunt.Annabeth crawled up and began to lick and suck Percy tasting the Percy/Drew cocktail on his shiny rod.Silena got down and began slurping up the mess Drew was leaking out. Drew just moaned as she was too tired to do much else. Her body wasn't used to all the exertion she had done.Annabeth got Percy hard as well as clean. She then crawled up and kissed Percy heatedly. Percy kissed back as he rolled over and with practiced ease slipped inside his loving and very hot girlfriend."Oh fuck Percy, fucking me Seaweed Brain" Annabeth moaned as she felt her hot cavern get filled with Percy's meat.Percy proceeded to grant Annabeth's wish and began to pump in and out of her going for long, hard, deep strokes. Annabeth gasped every time he was fully sheathed inside her. She gripped his muscled and toned back tightly. Her short nails digging into his bare skin.Back on the floor Silena sucked Drew clean of Percy's seed as she made Drew orgasm two more times. Silena got up and wiped her mouth clean then sat on the bed to watch the live porno show Percy and Annabeth were doing. She had a hand in-between her legs diddling herself lightly to keep herself wet enough for Percy when it was her turn.Annabeth humped hard back against Percy's rutting. Annabeth grabbed Percy's head and they shared a hot tongue filled kiss as Percy's hands found her luscious round mounds. He flicked her hard nipples making Annabeth moan loudly."She sound so much like a fucking whore, doesn't she" Silena teased.Annabeth flipped Silena off since her mouth was very busy at the moment. Silena just laughed at this.Percy was making guttural noise as he fucked Annabeth with all his might. He was slamming in and out of her so hard and fast that their pelvises were hitting one another. But the felt no pain since the pleasure overshadowed the slight pain they were feeling."Oh fucking gods yes Percy, Yes! So fucking goddamn good! Harder, faster. I am about to fucking blow. YES!" Annabeth wailed as she came hard.Percy felt Annabeth's cunt walls enclose around his entire length and he gritted his teeth as he kept going. He was glad he had come already, he could last longer now. He went on through as Annabeth was still riding her great orgasm. He kept going as Annabeth went through a course or orgasms that didn't seem to have an end til Percy finally released his load deep inside her.Annabeth sighed as she felt Percy's come coat her insides. She stroked Percy's sweat black locks lovingly and smiled."That was fucking fantastic Seaweed Brain" she said."You're always the best Wise Girl" Percy said.The two shared a moment til Silena broke it."Sorry to ruin your after-glow, but I want my fucking too" she said.Annabeth sighed and Percy pulled out of her. Silena got into position, which was on her hands and knees."Doggy-style Silena. Are you trying to say something?" Percy asked with a smirk."Yeah, this bitch is in heat. Now fuck me" Silena said."Um, I need to get hard again first" Percy said though he didn't want to ruin the pace."Fine" Silena sighed.She turned around and sucked Percy til he was hard then turned back around so her ass was facing Percy newly hard cock. She wiggled her plump juicy pillows."I'm waiting" she said.Percy moved forward pushing himself into Silena. Silena moaned feeling Percy stretch and fill her completely. Percy then went to work to give Silena a good fucking."Oh yes Percy, fuck this feels so good. You go so deep inside me. Harder, faster. Shit, I can't get enough of your fucking cock" Silena wailed.Annabeth in the meantime got Drew up off the floor where she was dozing. She groaned as Annabeth pulled her up."What now mistress?" she asked."Now, I am going to fuck you" Annabeth said."How do you want me mistress?" Drew asked."On your back like a good slut" Annabeth said.Drew got on the bed which was kind of a tight fit, but it didn't matter. Annabeth crawled on the bed on her knees. Protruding from her pelvis was a strap on. She slammed it into Drew making her howl. Annabeth threw Drew's legs over her shoulders and proceeded to fuck Drew's brains out."Oh fuck, mistress, yes mistress. Fuck me, fuck me" Drew moaned.Percy and Annabeth fucked their respective partners as their partners were in the throes of orgasms. Percy finally gave his load to Silena and she collapsed unable to stay up. She had started on her hands and knees, but ended up on her elbows and knees. Percy pulled out now totally spent. He looked to Annabeth who had finished fucking Drew. Once done she rolled Drew off the bed. She motioned Percy to get in the middle between herself and Silena.So the three slept on the bed with Drew on the floor. This was a birthday Percy would never forget.

End


	58. lacy (ft. drew and piper) 1

Lacy opened the door to the Aphrodite cabin carefully. She looked around, making sure nobody was there. Once she knew the coast was clear, she beckoned Percy inside. He darted in and she closed the door behind him. Percy pushed her back up against the door and wrapped his arms around her lower back.

The petite eighteen year old wrapped her legs around his back as he lifted her up. He cupped her firm ass through her yoga pants and kissed his way down her neck. The blonde pressed her hands against his cheeks, feeling his stubble. She could also feel his hardness straining against his pants, rubbing against her yoga pants.

Percy led Lacy over to her bed. They kissed as they walked. Lacy's braces had been removed about a year earlier, just after the Giant War, and now her teeth were as perfectly set and brilliantly white as any of her half-siblings. She looked at him with lust in her brown eyes, her desire so strong that it seemed to come out of her in waves, making Percy's dick twitch.

Percy lay down on her bed with Lacy on top. She moved forward on his chest a little bit, allowing him visual access to her cleavage over her pink tank top. Her breasts were firm and perky B cups. Percy kissed the exposed flesh, continuing to knead her rear.

Lacy slid back and got off of him. She pulled him towards the end of the bed so that his legs were hanging over it. She pulled his pants down, followed by his heavily tented boxers, exposing his throbbing dick.

She wrapped her hand around his long pole and pumped it up and down. His dick was so big that her single hand barely made it all the way round, so she added her second hand, now jerking him off with both hands. Her experienced hands soon had him completely hard.

Lacy kept one hand on his shaft, wrapping it tightly around the base, and licked up and down his cock, making it nice and wet. She licked all over his cum filled balls as well and popped one into her mouth. She sucked on the heavy testicle and pulled away until it fell back out with a wet plopping noise.

Lacy kissed the crown of his manhood and gently pushed forward, letting the throbbing tool part her lips. She pushed her head down onto his dick, allowing as much of him into her mouth as she could. The base, encircled by her hand, was still a ways away, so she pumped her hand along the excess shaft.

She bobbed up and down on his imposing pole, inhaling as much as she could and stroking the rest. With her other hand she cupped his balls, squeezing them and trying to milk them, to make all of his cum shoot into her mouth. She was impatient to taste his seed, she wanted the tasty reward as soon as possible.

She inched further down on every pump, until his shaft was all the way inside her mouth and well into her throat. She gagged on his dick but persevered in her quest for his cum.

She moved her hand, which had been gripping him by the base, to under her panties. She parted her folds and rubbed her clit vigorously. Percy groaned, trying his best not to cum so quickly.

He noticed that she was fingering herself and saw a welcome distraction from her soft throat. He regretfully pulled her head of his manhood. She drooled onto his dick as he did so. "What's wrong babe?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong. If anything, you're too good, and I want to repay the favor."

Lacy shrugged. "If you insist," she said, "Although I will get your cum soon."

Percy's cock twitched as she stood in front of him, her back towards him. She pulled down her yoga pants slowly, her ass bouncing as she eased it down. When it was just below the curve of her ass she stopped, pulled them back up an inch, and then pulled them back down. She bent over to pull them all the way off, showing off her amazing rear in only red panties. Her bottom was perfectly round and he ran his hands over her, as if to feel if it was real.

He pulled her silken panties down as well and turned her around. Her pussy was light pink and completely shaven; not surprising from a daughter of Aphrodite. He kissed her thighs and just above her pussy. He pressed the flat of his hand against her core. She was wet already, just how he liked her.

He parted her pussy lips and licked all the way along her slit. She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back as he licked at her cunt. She threaded her hands through his hair and moaned loudly. She didn't bother trying to keep her voice down, knowing that no one else was there and that her elder siblings had made the cabin soundproof generations ago.

At any rate, she thought the cabin was empty. However, on the opposite end of the room, her loud moan woke up a girl who had been hidden under the covers. Drew had spent the entire night awake with a son of Apollo (and then a son of Hermes... and then both) and as a result had slept well into the afternoon.

Drew woke up drowsily, confused by the sounds of a girl moaning. She was wearing a long shirt that went a little way down her thighs and bright pink panties, but that was it. As the sleep cleared from her eyes, she realized that Percy freaking Jackson was in her cabin, eating out... Lacy?

Okay, Drew was officially confused. But, as she watched Lacy pull her top and sports bra off and start playing with her tits, she was also quite turned on. No longer considering taking a blackmail picture, she pumped two fingers into herself.

Percy cock twitched and precum dribbled out of his swollen head as Lacy started playing with her amazing tits. They weren't the biggest he had ever seen, and at BB cups probably the smallest of any of her sisters, but they were so perky that he could never get enough of them. His dick throbbed with every throaty moan as his tongue hit a sensitive spot, with every bounce of her breasts, with every time his hands touched her long legs and her round ass.

Without even touching himself he felt on the verge of climax. He pulled away from her pretty pussy. She whined pitifully.

He lay down on the bed. "Sit on my face, babe," he suggested.

Lacy was happy to comply. She did so in such a way that her pussy was in his face, and his dick was in her face.

Drew added a third finger and started toying with her big breasts. Now this is hot! she thought.

Lacy picked up where she had left off, and swallowed as much of his shaft as she could. Percy was quick to delve back into her, tracing the contours of her with his skilled tongue. Drew pounded away at her own pussy with unrelenting speed and strength.

It was a testament to how sexually proficient both were that Lacy and Percy did not last long. Only a couple of minutes later, her mouth around his dick and his tongue between her nether lips became too much. Both had already been at the edge, and Drew was surprised to find herself there also.

Percy, as a son of Poseidon, could practically control and regulate his own semen, making it nearly impossible for him to cum prematurely. And Lacy, as a daughter of Aphrodite, had phenomenal stamina and could make most men cum just by telling them to.

Percy and Lacy came nearly simultaneously. Her nails bit into his thighs and her own thighs tightened around his neck. His hands squeezed her ass as his balls burst. At nearly the exact same second, Drew pinched her clit and drove three fingers into herself.

Lacy came, covering Percy's mouth and nose with her juices. For a brief moment, her bliss made her inattentive to the dick in her throat.

Percy came, his jizz practically exploding into Lacy's throat. His cock convulsed madly as he shot his seed into her. He was barely cognizant of the juices splattering onto his face.

Both were woken from this bliss as Drew screamed, covering her hands and bed sheets with her cum. She realized her mistake a second later, and looked hesitantly at the couple, who stared at her with wide eyes, orgasmic fluids running down their faces comically.

"Oh hey," she said, pretending her hand wasn't inside her pussy and her rock hard nipples weren't easily visible. "Didn't notice you guys there."

"Drew?" Lacy practically shrieked. "The fuck are you doing here?"

"Well I was sleeping, until you woke me up."

Lacy looked furious, but Percy was significantly more pragmatic as the repercussions occurred to him. His eyes widened. "Drew," he said, cutting Lacy off from her probable tirade, "You didn't see anything. Right?" he asked forcefully.

Drew pursed her lips. "Oh, I see. You don't want me to tell Annabeth!"

Percy shifted awkwardly. "Not particularly, no."

Drew looked at him inquisitively, analytically. She seemed to come to a conclusion. "Lacy, leave us for a minute."

"What?" Lacy asked, offended.

"Just... do as she says," Percy said. He had a feeling he knew where Drew was going with this.

Lacy huffed, crossing her arms under her bosom. "Where am I even supposed to go?"

Drew shrugged. "Try the bathroom? While you're there, you may wanna wash his jizz off your face."

Lacy bit back what surely would have been a very cruel insult and walked into the bathroom. When she got there, she was surprised to see how much semen there really was on her face.

Meanwhile, Percy and Drew had been talking. "What's your price, Tanaka?" he asked.

Drew smirked. "Frankly, Jackson, I'm surprised, and a little offended. I get cheating on your prude girlfriend, but I thought we'd been through this! I am more than willing to take her place." She looked at his flaccid dick longingly.

Percy glared at her. She frowned. "I get it, though. Hades, I wouldn't want to give myself blackmail material, either. Now the way I see it, our choices are to awkwardly walk away, or to have a super hot threesome that any guy would sell his left nut for. And besides... to be honest, it would be pretty embarrassing to admit that I got off to watching you and my little sister sixty-nineing."

Percy's dick hardened. Drew took that as his agreement and called Lacy back in. To Percy's surprise, she was entirely down with it.

Percy lay on his back at the girls' suggestion. Drew and Lacy each straddled him; Lacy on his lap and Drew on his face. Drew pulled off her lacy pink panties and greedily sank her folds onto his face. She faced away from her half sister as Percy hungrily licked at her folds.

Meanwhile, Lacy raised herself above his large pole and then sat on his cock. She too faced away from Drew, and began to ride Percy's dick in the reverse cowgirl position. She moaned as his huge dick penetrated her insides, reshaping her inner walls.

Drew rode Percy's face. He stuck out his tongue and probed away at her, poking deep into her pussy and licking her wet walls. Her beautiful lower lips glistened with her wetness.

Percy was assaulted by an unimaginable amount of pleasure as the two daughters of the goddess of love rode his face and manhood. His hands roamed all over the place, grasping Drew's perfectly round and perky tits under her shirt, gripping her ass, and grabbing Lacy's ass as well.

Drew pulled off her shirt to give him better access to her breasts. She reached behind herself and braced her hand against his sculpted chest.

To Drew's surprise (and embarrassment), Percy's tongue swiftly brought her back to the edge. It happened quite suddenly, too; it felt like one second she was rubbing his chest and the next second she was rubbing her hand against her clit vigorously to make her orgasm as strong as she could.

Lacy wiggled her hips against Percy's, riding his cock in circular motions. She moved up a bit and rode up and down his throbbing prick faster and harder. He pushed deep into her folds as Drew splashed fluids onto his face, and he licked her glistening juices from her tender pussy.

A moment later, Lacy's twat contracted around his tool. His dick sent pleasure up and down her spine, making her body shudder. His hands gripped her hips, guiding her along to keep her moving, to keep sending a constant flow of pleasure into her.

Lacy rolled off of Percy's manhood and lay on her back. Pleasure still assaulted her senses as wetness dribbled down her thighs. All of a sudden the wetness was joined by a different wetness, the warmth and softness of a tongue licking her cum off her legs and moving upwards to her centre.

She looked down, surprised and aroused to see Drew servicing her. Drew pulled away from her. "What?" she asked defensively. "I wanted to taste that cock."

Without any further ado, she returned to between Lacy's legs. Lacy couldn't tell if she had had a lot of experience at munching on pussies or if she was just naturally talented; either way Lacy instinctively wrapped her legs around her head and ran her hands through Drew's shining black hair.

Percy moved behind Drew. The Asian girl's ass was up in the air as she bent over to lick out her sister. He eagerly guided his manhood into her from behind, her folds parted around his bulbous head.

Drew moaned against her half-sister's loins at the sudden, but very much welcome, intrusion. Her pussy was dripping wet from his efforts with his tongue, and Percy was able to push inside her easily.

Despite her famed relations with most of the guys in the camp, Drew's pussy was extremely tight, nearly as tight as Lacy's. Percy didn't know if it was because she was a daughter of Aphrodite, or if he was just that much bigger than every other guy. Her reactions certainly suggested the latter.

"Oh my fucking gods!" Drew yelled as he filled her vagina. She shoved two fingers into Lacy as her mouth was distracted. "You're so fucking huge, fucking ruin my pussy, that's right, oh fuck yeah!"

Drew rolled her hips back against Percy's as he pounded into her. Her pussy clenched as she sprayed fluids onto his prick, allowing him to go faster and faster inside her slick walls. She added a third finger into her half-sister and sucked on her small, perky breasts.

As she got herself back under better control, Drew switched again to eat out Lacy. Percy angled her hips upwards so that he could fuck her down into Lacy's pussy face first. Amazed by her own submissiveness, Drew eagerly serviced Lacy while Percy ruined her for any other man, pounding her harder and better than any other man ever could.

They were still in this position several minutes later, both Drew and Lacy having cum several more times, when the door to the Aphrodite cabin opened. "Lacy, you in there?" called the melodic voice of their half-sister, Piper.

Piper didn't wait for a response before coming inside, stopping dead at the sight of her friend fucking her half-sister into her other half-sister. "Holy shit," Piper summed up. Percy pulled his dick out of her sister and plopped it down on Drew's ass, giving Piper a good view of his behemoth. Precum seeped out of it and splattered onto Drew's round ass. "Holy shit," she repeated, staring in awe at his groin.

Piper strode forward, ignoring her half-sisters and cupped Percy's dick. His manhood throbbed as the Cherokee demigoddess in front of him stared lustfully.

Drew elbowed her aside. "Back of the line, hon," she said, her voice sugary sweet. "This dick is mine first."

Piper looked like she wanted to slap her, but restrained herself. She kneeled down in front of Lacy and tenderly spread her swollen lips. She bent forward and gave a long lick, hoping to taste Percy's dick on her.

Drew wagged her fingers and motioned Percy to come to her. She lay back on one of her sisters' beds and he swung his dick in between her legs. He pushed his throbbing erection inside her depths, all the way until his balls hung in front of her ass.

Drew reached around him and massaged his balls while he started to ride her, his dick pushing deep into her. His tip brushed against her womb and his girth filled her up entirely.

Meanwhile, Piper was proving to Lacy that eating pussy was a trait all daughters of Aphrodite shared. Her tongue deftly maneuvered around her insides, teasing her lips before licking out her walls, plunging all the way inside her and then tracing her engorged nub.

Percy ran his hands all over the perfect woman under him. He traced her womanly hips, her slender waist up to the swell of her bosom. He squeezed her tits in turn, pulling at her erect nipples. He cupped her face roughly and put his hands across her throat, keeping her motionless under him.

Drew's nipples were hard as diamonds as he had his way with her, abusing her pussy with rough and deep thrusts while also handling her like the bitch she was. She came over and over, until she felt his measured thrusts becoming more frantic.

She wrapped her long legs around his back, digging her heels into his ass. His balls rode up, swelling angrily.

"Cum inside me, Jackson," she whispered throatily as she pulled him tighter against her curvy body, flush against her so that her hard nipples dug into his chest. "Fill me up with all your seed, mark me so that no other man ever tries to make me his, I'll always be yours, my body will belong to your big fucking cock, there it is, there it fucking is!" she coaxed as he embraced her, burrowing his head against her shoulder as his length pulsed, delivering a huge load into her cunt.

Lacy came as her lover filled her dirty sister with his seed. Piper anxiously lapped up her nether lips, loving the taste.

Piper pulled off her shirt and bra fluidly, revealing her big, perky tits. They were even bigger than Drew's, yet even perkier than Lacy's. As Percy pulled out of Drew and lay next to her, stroking his flaccid prick, Piper knelt in between Drew's legs and licked at her abused pussy.

Drew's folds leaked out Percy's cum, which Piper was eager to taste. Now she had tasted his dick secondhand and his cum secondhand; she couldn't wait to taste the real thing and drink his load from the source.

Drew flipped them over and sat on her face. Drew pulled at her rock hard nipples as she licked out her cunt. Percy, meanwhile, had returned to hardness. He straddled her hips and placed his heavy cock on Piper's trim tummy.

Percy pulled her short shorts and soaked panties down her long legs. He deftly inserted two fingers inside her, rubbing along her wet walls to feel out how easily he'd fit inside her. He concluded that he could manage it, though it'd be a tight fit.

He thrust his entire dick into her at once. Piper gasped, unaccustomed to his length and girth. She was even tighter than Lacy, and Percy's eyes rolled back as he sank into her folds. She faithfully kept on licking Drew's pussy, and she inserted a finger into her sister's ass, making her squeal.

His erect shaft became fully hard as he pumped in and out of Piper. He wondered if he was the first guy to fuck three daughters of Aphrodite in the same day. He certainly felt like the luckiest man alive.

Lacy had finally come down from her high. She walked over to Percy, her legs covered in a sheen of her own cum. She put two fingers in between her legs and licked them off. If it was possible, Percy got even harder at the sight.

Noticing his attention was not on the girl he was pounding into or the girl who's tits were practically bouncing in his face, Lacy sucked on her fingers. She put them back into her soaked core and this time put his fingers against his lips. He sucked her cum off of her dainty fingers, savoring the taste of her sweetness.

Percy repositioned Piper a bit, lifting her ass up and angling her hips so that he pounded further into her. He stood by the foot of the bed, Piper's ass hanging off the edge; Lacy kneeled on the end of the bed and and rubbed her hands over his muscular chest. She kissed his chest, licking the sweat from his sun kissed skin, and then kissed him.

Lacy cupped her breasts suggestively, and Percy eagerly moved to replace her hands with his own. His coarse hands roughly pushed her breasts together. Her mounds glistened under a layer of sweat. She tugged at his lower lip with her teeth. She nestled her chin on his shoulder and whispered throatily into his ear.

"Oh, I bet you love this, don't you?" she murmured. "Turning these two little whores into your whores, making them fucking beg for your big load, I bet you wanna cum all over my sisters, don't you? Fuck, you're a naughty boy, wanting to turn three innocent sisters into your personal fuck slaves, just desperate for your dick."

Percy's cock twitched as he kept pummeling Piper's pussy. Drew was molesting her own titties and frantically rubbing and slapping her clit as Piper's talented tongue worked wonders within her womb.

Piper was discovering a new submissive streak within her. Percy was fucking her into his little slut while she obediently ate her older sister's pussy. Percy's cock filled her up so well, yet she couldn't stop imagining the feel of it stuck all the way down her throat, firing a huge, creamy load into her.

It was these thoughts and sensations that caused Piper to peak at the same time as Drew climaxed all over her face. Percy rode out her orgasm, prolonging it. She shuddered as every thrust pushed deep into her, causing additional spikes of pleasure.

Percy pulled out of her and lifted Lacy into his arms. He carried her over to an empty bed and lay down, placing Lacy on his face. His tongue invaded her nether regions as she rode his tongue, grabbing the sheets tightly.

Piper saw her chance as his cock was, for the moment, on its own, standing proud in the air, a dribble of precum oozing out of his swollen head. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and got on her hands and knees before him, and wrapped her mouth around his lengthy pole. He groaned into Lacy as Piper's warm mouth impaled itself on his hardness. She was almost immediately able to take his entire length into her throat. Her throat muscles convulsed around his prick, choking and gagging but not giving up.

Piper rapidly bobbed up and down on Percy's cock. She wrapped a soft hand around his base and with her other hand cupped his balls, coaxing out his seed. She blew him without any restraint, immediately addicted to the taste of his dick.

Drew crouched behind Piper and parted her round, bouncy cheeks. She blew on the exposed hole before tentatively pressing her tongue against it. She twisted her tongue and probed into her sister's ass. Not disgusted by the taste, she added two fingers into Piper's soaked core. She pushed her long tongue all the way in, licking all of Piper's ass.

Piper, fresh off Percy's cock ramming into her, was the first to cum, spraying Drew's fingers with her juices. The elder daughter of Aphrodite kept at it, flexing her fingers inside her moist tunnel. She added a third finger, further stretching open her sensitive loins.

Unaware of what Drew was doing, Percy did the opposite to Lacy. He circled her dark hole with his pinky finger before pushing it into her delicate rosebud. His finger gently sank into her ass while he licked all over her slit. The surprising addition of a second finger into her ass, mixed with his other hand rubbing her pussy, brought her over the edge as well.

Lacy swore violently as she splattered Percy's face. He patiently licked all of her cum off her tender folds before recommencing, now with two fingers in her ass, two fingers from the same hand in her pussy, and his middle finger rubbing in between her sensitive holes.

Percy could only last for so long with Piper deepthroating his cock. She massaged his balls and rubbed his taint. She grinned deliriously around his dick as her hand could feel his balls bubbling violently. Without any warning (likely as Lacy's pussy was preventing him from doing so) he exploded down her throat with a thick stream of jizz, just what Piper had so desperately desired.

He filled her mouth and throat with his seed. She kept on sucking, trying to eke every last drop from his swollen balls. His cum tasted even better than she had hoped, and she was instantly addicted to the taste. She instinctively knew that she would gladly devote the rest of her life to worshipping this cock.

Piper was so overjoyed that she actually came again, covering Drew's hand and wrist once again. The elder girl smirked and stuck the two lubricated fingers into her ass, easily penetrating her tightest canal.

Despite depleting his load in Piper's mouth, Percy was already hard again. While Piper made the mistake of leaving his dick unattended, Drew hopped on it, easily plunging him all the way inside her. She rode him in reverse cowgirl, and braced her hands behind her on either side of him. She bounced up and down on his revitalized sword.

Piper looked resentfully at her sister until her other sister sat in her lap rather suddenly. Lacy pulled her into a deep kiss and rubbed her groin against her sister's. Lacy slid off of Piper's lap and in between her legs. Although neither had ever scissored before, they both lay on their backs and Lacy wrapped her left leg over Piper's abdomen and her right leg under Piper's left.

Their cunts aligned perfectly, as if magnetically drawn together. Piper ran a hand down Lacy's slender thigh as their cores were mashed together. Their clits actually rubbed against one another, stimulating both an unbearable amount. Their backs arched as one, both girls coming at the precise same moment.

Meanwhile, Percy had grabbed Drew by the hourglass hips and was furiously thrusting in and out of her. Drew screamed and moaned in pleasure and in pain as her tender loins were battered by tho behemoth of a cock. He sent her on a seemingly never-ending loop of pleasure. She wasn't sure when her climaxes began and when they ended; they had all merged into one huge orgasm.

Drew finally collapsed and fell off of Percy. Piper quickly took her place, wrapping her amazing tits around his shaft. He sat up straight and pulled her hair back. He started fucking her heaving melons. She stuck out her tongue and licked all over his swollen cockhead whenever it left the warmth of her bosom.

Lacy rolled Drew onto her back and straddled her face, her pussy hovering above her. She positioned herself so that her own face was close to Drew's honeypot as well. The duo ate each other out, their erect nipples pressing into one another's stomach.

Percy juggled Piper big tits around his dick. Precum flowed from his veiny manhood, lubricating the valley between Piper's breasts. Piper vigorously rubbed her pussy while he squeezed her nipples.

Drew pulled her off Percy and they fell together in a heap. Lacy took the advantage to straddle Percy's face and started giving him a blowjob. She sucked on only his purpling head while stroking the rest of his length, rubbing his bulging testicles.

Piper wound up in Drew's lap, and she viciously attacked the Asian girl's luscious tits. She sucked on Drew's erect nipples and pumped three fingers into her. Drew was more than willing to give back, and pumped two fingers into her ass with one hand and three into her pussy with the other, while sucking on her own stiff nipples as well. The pair drove each other to climax after climax, as if competing.

Once Lacy came on Percy's mouth again, he shifted around so that she was straddling his lap, and he was sitting up. She rolled her hips against his with increasing passion while he suckled on her pert breasts.

When Piper and Drew decided to call it a draw, they kneeled on either side of Percy and Lacy. Lacy got off him and kneeled between them.

Percy stuck his dick into Lacy's mouth; it took her a couple of thrusts but she got him all the way into her throat. Next was Drew; she got him nearly all the way on her first try, gagged, and then tool him all the way on his second thrust. Finally was Piper; she managed his entire length in one thrust, deepthroating him well into her throat.

All three propped their tits up to present a good target. "Cum for me, baby, cover me in your hot load!" said Lacy, injecting a charmspeak that she didn't know she possessed.

"Oh fuck yeah, hon, give me all that yummy spunk!" said Drew, using charmspeak easily.

"There you go, Percy, cum all over these big titties," said Piper, adding her own charmspeak.

Together, all three said, "Cum for me, CUM!" All three used all the charmspeak at their disposal.

Percy's balls burst forth, and his cock exploded like a hose. He spewed forth a huge load, covering all three of their luscious pairs of tits.

Percy's three cum-lovers attacked one another, licking the cum off their breasts. Once they were all satiated, they lay down next to Percy. Lacy lay on top of him, his cock sheathed inside her battered slit. Piper was on his left, and he rested his head against her pillow-like bosom. Drew was on his right, and he wrapped an arm around her, squeezing a fistful of ass.

Piper stirred. "Oh Lace, I forgot to tell you dinner was ready!"

Lacy laughed as she remembered how long ago Piper had interrupted them. "I've got to say, I'm pretty full."

Percy hardened inside her. "You sure you don't want any dessert?"


	59. harem bang 1

It spread quickly over them, encasing their bodies quickly, covering them and thickening with the invisible ooze it was made of.

They both stood motionless, both in a shocked position, then gradually, their bodies loosened, until they looked the same way they had several minutes before: Serious yet somewhat at ease.

Slowly, they both looked around the U of the cabins, both of their eyes settling on one place: Poseidon's cabin.

Percy meanwhile was pounding his length into Annabeth, hand tightly clutching the bed, while his free hand was pumping into Rachael, three fingers imitating the movement of a dick forcing itself into her.

Both moaned loudly, Percy relishing in the incredible sight of Annabeth's breasts bouncing.

He himself was clenching his teeth, doing his best to hold in his moans, pouring every ounce of strength into his pumps and thrusts.

The girls weren't so filled with effort when it came to this however.

They kept screaming out their wants, about how they wanted him to go faster, to fuck them utterly senseless.

And Percy felt very inclined to follow their directions.

He began pounding faster into Annabeth, seeing her breathing suddenly become much more shallow, her expression scrunching up, moans escalating in height exponentially.

He closed his eyes, then suddenly pulled out his hands and fingers. Before either one could react, Percy thrust back into Rachael's welcoming opening, making her arch her back, screaming to the Gods in pleasure, Percy reinserting his three fingers into Annabeth, pumping like a mad man tries to drill the ground for gold.

He did this several times, switching between the blonde demi-God and the crimson haired Oracle, shoveling into them like a person who was desperate to dig something out of the hard impenetrable ground, finally letting his moans and grunts out.

The God present mentally smiled broadly on one end, while on the other end - the one with Artemis and her hunter - he tried thinking of a way to get them to Percy, but thought that it would be uncomfortable for his male suitor.

Five people couldn't fit in a bed...

Then he remembered, and he went to work with his new plan.

Percy pulled out of Rachael again, but then both girls shot up, Annabeth' s hand shooting and gripping his shaft tightly.

"Follow us Percy..." Rachael didn't wait for a response, walking out of the cabin, Annabeth smiling at him, walking away while pulling him by dick.

He followed, and when he was walking next to Annabeth, she started moving her hand, still gripping him tightly, up and down, sending waves continuously up Percy's spine.

They left the door hanging wide open, leaving the cabin open to the world, walking behind Rachael without even a shred of clothing, or even any shame about doing this.

Rachael often looked behind her, smiling at Percy with her mischievous sexy smile, swinging her hips more than needed, that luscious ass moving to her hips.

To Percy, both of the girls bodies could put some goddesses on a run for their money, and his hormones were growing rapidly - making a certain God have some difficulty holding him back little did he know.

They arrived at the showers, and Rachael walked in silently, Annabeth in tow, finally releasing Percy and using her free hand to hold his chin and kiss him deeply, then leaving, going behind the Oracle of their camp, holding his gaze with hers, her smile incredibly seductive.

Percy followed quickly, hearing the shower running, and he could see the two girls rubbing parts of their bodies with their hands, Annabeth on Rachael's boobs, Rachael grabbing her butt and groping it, the water forming a shiny layer in the well lit room.

Percy walked to them, but stopped quickly, feeling hands snake around his body, a tongue going on his neck, licking slowly up his neck.

Thaila was there, her body stripped of clothing, her long black hair reaching down her back as she pressed her C-Cup breasts into Percy's back.

Percy was about to react to the feeling of those oh so soft things rubbing into his back, when a younger girl came in front of him, taking his length in her hands, and pushing it into her mouth.

Percy groaned, the girl moving her head back and forth quickly. He was in heaven almost instantly, and Thaila pushed him even deeper there when he felt her rub her hand beneath his balls.

The God watched, seeing Artemis hold Percy's knees as she sucked him off.

The girls groping each other saw what was happening, and instead of acting in surprise, they both reacted happily, walking over and getting on their knees, leaning beneath Percy's dick, licking over his balls, making his moans increase greatly.

Then the God came to another idea, soon thinking of Percy as his perfect vessel.

Percy made a movement with his arms, and he began using his powers, the water falling around them stopping, forming tentacles. They wrapped themselves around the four females, and they were soon suspended in mid-air, now at Percy's mercy.

Only Artemis and Thaila had different treatment. Their tentacles just moved right over their openings, rubbing over them but never entering them.

He made the tendrils wrap around their ankles and knees, making them spread as much as possible.

Percy looked over them all, surprised to see Artemis of the group, then looked to Annabeth, walking to her.

He looked in her eyes, and he could only see a mix between love and lust in those stormy gray irises. He smiled, grabbing her hips, thrusting his throbbing member into her, earning her gasp.

The other three girls could only watch Percy ram into her repeatedly, listening to the loud slapping of their flesh, their openings becoming wet soon.

Rachael made a moan of sexual discomfort at being forced to watch this.

Her end result was Percy making tendrils form under them without them noticing, shooting up and sticking themselves inside the three women, going as deep as brushing against their wombs, but not a single other movement being made.

Percy's thrusts intensified greatly, powerfully hitting Annabeth's hips with his own, stabbing his steel sword into the scabbard that was too small to ever fit inside, trying to force it in.

Annabeth moaned loudly, closing her eyes, her mound bouncing from the force, sweat mixing with the water, her eyes tightening after several minutes, her body finally shaking all over as her climax hit her deeply, her walls clenching around Percy.

The locks holding her dissipated, and she fell to the ground, her legs not supporting her.

Percy got behind her, pulling her waist up, thrusting back into her doggy style, Annabeth moaning in a harmonious tune with the low clapping filling the room as he gave her strong, slow, powerful thrusts.

Her climax slowly came, her body unable to move when it finally did, the wave of pleasure consuming her, making her lose consciousness.

Annabeth fell face first on the floor, Percy pumping his seeds inside of her, pulling out with his dick still lively and stiff.

He did the same thing he did to Annabeth to Rachael, cumming inside her and throwing her into unconsciousness, his expression all but a sly smile.

He pulled out of the tight hole, getting up and looking to Thaila.

Maybe she should be given a little more attention...

Another tendril formed, and Percy thrust his whole length inside of the girl, her body arching at the pain. Percy clenched his butt to hold in his cum longer, while reaching behind her and spreading her butt. He began thrusting into her without mercy, going as deep, hard, and fast as possible.

Thaila could not groan in time before the tendril shot up, impaling itself into her ass hole, pumping into her with the same ruthlessness as Percy, her eyeballs popping out slightly from her sockets because of those actions.

The God glanced over at the goddess, smiling at her expression.

She was being tortured by the scene occurring before her, and the tentacle rubbing her only made it worse.

Why did she feel like this...?

Why were these women and herself trying to commit adultery with this man so badly?!

Percy gripped her waist tighter, power backing his thrusts, their hips connecting and clapping loudly.

Thaila came not an hour after this continued, her walls clenching around Percy and forcing him to release the spurts of cum he had held in for so long.

The tentacles moved, but unlike Annabeth or Rachael, they moved her ankles so that her legs were wrapped around Percy's waist.

Percy released her hips from his grip, now pushing his hands against the wall.

Thaila's wrists were released, and she wrapped her arms tightly around Percy's neck.

Percy responded by pulling back his length, thrusting into her and bouncing her up, her body falling back down just as Percy pulled back again, slapping himself against her with a fast rhythmic pace, Thaila's screams and Percy's moans and groans mixing almost perfectly with it.

Percy grabbed her ass at one point, slamming her down even harder and faster, her screams adapting to a much higher pitch very quickly after that, to which Percy felt as though he were listening to music.

She willingly wrapped her legs tighter around Percy's waist, holding Percy to her closely as she bounced on him, Percy slapping her butt occasionally, the tentacle pumping itself inside her asshole deeply.

The feeling that grew inside her several minutes before grew again, and it overcame her a half hour later, her walls clenching Percy again, with him pushing as deeply into her as possible, his seeds exploding into her as he pumped inside her.

Thaila's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she lost consciousness with Percy holding her in his arms, the grip holding her to him loosening incredibly, her limbs falling to the ground.

He set her down gently, laying her down with care, and finally looking over to Artemis.

She looked back, her mind barely gripping onto itself.

She gazed intently on Percy's eyes, and she saw his eye color, green as teal, turn gold for a split second.

She felt her eyes widen in shock, then harden in anger.

"Fýlo..."

"I see that you remembered me." Percy spoke, but not in his voice.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"You know I always do this after any war. It's my duty."

"But you brought an Oracle, and a maiden of my troop into it?!"

"I have to make enough children to refill the slots for lost demi-gods. Some of those demi-gods have weaker genes than others." He reasoned.

"That doesn't mean you had to break my maiden's blessing..."

Fýlo smiled, "Oh? But Artemis, aren't you guilty of falling for a mortal?"

Artemis let her eyes narrow, "What are you..."

"I have complete access to a person's memories once I come into contact with them," he spread his hands, smiling as he did so, as though gesturing to himself, "And it seems this mortal has caught your interests..."

Artemis looked away, eyes narrowed in anger, "I don't know what you're speak ing of."

"The way you're acting makes me beg to differ," he took a step closer to her, "You first felt for him when he did what was considered impossible. Then you felt those feelings soar just recently, when he turned down the ultimate offer, to become a God, just so he could stay with his love. I'm unsure why he would turn down such an offer for that honestly..." Fýlo looked down solemnly, "I'd give anything to take that offer..."

"Of course..." Artemis looked upon him with pity, "You of all people would fel that way. After all..."

Fýlo rushed forward, taking her cheeks and kissing her.

Artemis flushed at this, and tried moving away, but remembered that she couldn't... the tentacles still held tight.

It was then that she noticed that the rubbing tentacle had stopped moving completely.

She tried moving away again nonetheless, but couldn't, this time feeling something else happening...

She realized it a moment later, and her eyes went wide as Fýlo grabbed her hips, thrusting into her, taking away the virginity that surpassed the eons.

Artemis tried to sound out her pain, but she could only cry, her tears streaming out of her eyes.

She currently wondered to the Fates as to why women were obsessed with men and sex.

This was far too painful to match what they were describing...

The God broke the kiss and smiled at her, enjoying that moment, yet to his surprise, his hand moved slowly up, wiping away Artemis' tears.

He couldn't understand this, as he didn't make Percy do this.

But Artemis could see into his open eyes, and she could see a piece of Percy inside of those eyes, the same kindness he had...

Percy pulled out of her slowly, until only his head was still in, then thrust back inside her, earning her yelp. He smiled at her when he heard it, "I never thought you'd sound so cute when you did that."

Artemis, despite the pain, couldn't contain her surprise, hearing Percy speak in such a loving voice.

Something else was undeniable though.

Percy still had some control, minute as that amount might be.

He started thrusting into her, slowly at first, then gradually began thrusting harder and harder into her, Artemis closing her eyes, starting to moan after a while, then moaning loudly after several minutes. She tried hiding it, but she had no such luck.

Percy smiled at her failed attempts, and slowly, Artemis started slowly enjoying this, all thoughts of the other God leaving her mind.

He had been right when he had said that she had a larger liking for Percy than what she deemed acceptable, but she constantly trying to deny it.

She couldn't have feelings for any man.

She was Artemis, the "man hater of the Gods".

It would be dismal if she actually fell for a man, both for her troop and herself.

She could deny that she wanted this, but at the same time she couldn't truthfully say that she didn't want it either...

Pleasure slowly soaked itself in the depths of her mind, and she couldn't help but moan at the feeling, it becoming a new sensation very quickly.

Subconsciously, her body changed after several moments, aging quickly.

Within seconds, her body changed from someone under their teens to someone in their mid-20' s.

Her legs and thighs had become much longer, her once petite breasts now very big E-Cups, her body forming a flawless hour glass shape.

And she was all Percy's now.

He saw this, and smiled, thrusting into her faster.

Artemis felt her breasts bounce from his thrusts, and she groaned at the growing sensation of Percy fucking her, the pleasure spreading through her like ripples, pain almost completely gone.

Now Artemis could understand what all of those women were saying...

Sex felt so good once you got used to it.

She arched her back as pleasure spiked through her, Percy going even faster, her moans increasing in height. Percy grabbed her butt cheeks, spreading them as a tendril formed and impaled itself worse than it did Thaila inside of Artemis, this one much more thick than the other one.

Artemis felt her eyes bulge out slightly, then she closed her eyelids, the pain and pleasure coursing through her greatly.

What had she been missing out on all those eons?

She could've felt this, like her siblings, and felt the loving caress of her lover every time she found a new partner!

She screamed to the Fates, shame and self composure destroyed along with her virginity, washed away and replaced by earth shattering pleasure.

Finally, she could feel something building up inside her, and she could feel it growing with each thrust Percy gave.

Then, it seemed to overcome her, and she screamed so loudly that there were cracks in the mirrors, her walls clenching tightly around Percy as she experienced her very first climax.

The water gripping her and pumping in her ass dissolved almost instantly, and she fell into Percy's arms, which held her securely up, using her knees to keep her from falling.

She didn't do anything but catch her lost breath, her experience and pleasure filling her memory.

She smiled lightly, then brought her hand to the back of Percy's head.

"I will let you become my first lover Perceus Jackson," she said breathlessly.

Percy felt her wrap her legs around him, and he carried her to the counter, setting her down on it, then walking back into the shower, picking Annabeth and Rachael up, and carrying them both on his shoulders out to Artemis.

"Could you... help me get them..." Percy's voice was distant, as though he was slightly detached from the world.

Artemis walked into the shower, picking Thaila up in her arms, and walking out.

"I will bring them to their respective cabins. Take Annabeth Chase to your cabin and I will deal with her." She clothed Thaila quickly, taking her to the Zeus cabin and tucking her in, after clothing herself of course, though the animal skins only did so much to cover her now that she was older physically.

She returned to the Poseidon cabin to see Percy had brought both girls there. She smiled kindly, then took the Oracle's clothes, clothing Annabeth with them instead of Rachael, and running gracefully back to the Athena cabin, where she put Annabeth in bed without making a sound.

She disappeared after seeing she took Annabeth into her bed, and returned to the Poseidon cabin, where Percy stood, without any clothes, and could see his length stand straighter than a pole, long and covered in cum.

Rachael was still asleep, so Artemis pushed her to the side of the bed that was close to the wall, and pulled Percy's hand, getting him on the bed and on his back.

She hesitated with what she was about to do, but then she threw her small clothing away, and mounted Percy, positioning his length to point into her pussy, then pushed it down, a gasp emitting from her mouth as it went.

Once it was as deep as it would go, she looked at Percy, "If the young Oracle awakes, she will aid me in pleasuring you. Otherwise, I will carry out the pleasuring by myself."

Then she, albeit a bit clumsily in the beginning, took it upon herself to start riding him.

She lifted her waist up, then pushed it down, holding Percy's shoulders, and moaned at the feeling, slowly getting used to it.

When she got the hang of it, she started going much faster, grinding her hips into his, her breasts starting to bounce from the speed she went, to which she felt as though she was degrading herself by, but kept doing.

Percy had grabbed her hips and made the experience all the more better by helping her fuck him, slamming her down when she came up.

She moaned louder, riding him faster, screaming later on as Percy started taking control, despite him being under her.

He slammed her up and down wildly, leaning up and sucking on her nipples as her breasts bounced and jiggled, Artemis going with it the entire time.

It never occurred to her that Fýlo (who had been duplicating and draining her godly power the whole time) was partially the reason Percy was doing this.

She didn't think about the Oracle at her side, not awakening at all.

She only thought about the demi-god beneath her.

But she was going to be thinking about something else when a certain girl came into the cabin after hearing the loud moans and screams from outside the cabin while everyone else was asleep, as she was an early riser.

And Piper McClean would be subject to many surprises that day, for Fýlo was lurking just around the door for anyone nearby.Percy meanwhile was pounding his length into Annabeth, hand tightly clutching the bed, while his free hand was pumping into Rachael, three fingers imitating the movement of a dick forcing itself into her.

Both moaned loudly, Percy relishing in the incredible sight of Annabeth's breasts bouncing.

He himself was clenching his teeth, doing his best to hold in his moans, pouring every ounce of strength into his pumps and thrusts.

The girls weren't so filled with effort when it came to this however.

They kept screaming out their wants, about how they wanted him to go faster, to fuck them utterly senseless.

And Percy felt very inclined to follow their directions.

He began pounding faster into Annabeth, seeing her breathing suddenly become much more shallow, her expression scrunching up, moans escalating in height exponentially.

He closed his eyes, then suddenly pulled out his hands and fingers. Before either one could react, Percy thrust back into Rachael's welcoming opening, making her arch her back, screaming to the Gods in pleasure, Percy reinserting his three fingers into Annabeth, pumping like a mad man tries to drill the ground for gold.

He did this several times, switching between the blonde demi-God and the crimson haired Oracle, shoveling into them like a person who was desperate to dig something out of the hard impenetrable ground, finally letting his moans and grunts out.

The God present mentally smiled broadly on one end, while on the other end - the one with Artemis and her hunter - he tried thinking of a way to get them to Percy, but thought that it would be uncomfortable for his male suitor.

Five people couldn't fit in a bed...

Then he remembered, and he went to work with his new plan.

Percy pulled out of Rachael again, but then both girls shot up, Annabeth' s hand shooting and gripping his shaft tightly.

"Follow us Percy..." Rachael didn't wait for a response, walking out of the cabin, Annabeth smiling at him, walking away while pulling him by dick.

He followed, and when he was walking next to Annabeth, she started moving her hand, still gripping him tightly, up and down, sending waves continuously up Percy's spine.

They left the door hanging wide open, leaving the cabin open to the world, walking behind Rachael without even a shred of clothing, or even any shame about doing this.

Rachael often looked behind her, smiling at Percy with her mischievous sexy smile, swinging her hips more than needed, that luscious ass moving to her hips.

To Percy, both of the girls bodies could put some goddesses on a run for their money, and his hormones were growing rapidly - making a certain God have some difficulty holding him back little did he know.

They arrived at the showers, and Rachael walked in silently, Annabeth in tow, finally releasing Percy and using her free hand to hold his chin and kiss him deeply, then leaving, going behind the Oracle of their camp, holding his gaze with hers, her smile incredibly seductive.

Percy followed quickly, hearing the shower running, and he could see the two girls rubbing parts of their bodies with their hands, Annabeth on Rachael's boobs, Rachael grabbing her butt and groping it, the water forming a shiny layer in the well lit room.

Percy walked to them, but stopped quickly, feeling hands snake around his body, a tongue going on his neck, licking slowly up his neck.

Thaila was there, her body stripped of clothing, her long black hair reaching down her back as she pressed her C-Cup breasts into Percy's back.

Percy was about to react to the feeling of those oh so soft things rubbing into his back, when a younger girl came in front of him, taking his length in her hands, and pushing it into her mouth.

Percy groaned, the girl moving her head back and forth quickly. He was in heaven almost instantly, and Thaila pushed him even deeper there when he felt her rub her hand beneath his balls.

The God watched, seeing Artemis hold Percy's knees as she sucked him off.

The girls groping each other saw what was happening, and instead of acting in surprise, they both reacted happily, walking over and getting on their knees, leaning beneath Percy's dick, licking over his balls, making his moans increase greatly.

Then the God came to another idea, soon thinking of Percy as his perfect vessel.

Percy made a movement with his arms, and he began using his powers, the water falling around them stopping, forming tentacles. They wrapped themselves around the four females, and they were soon suspended in mid-air, now at Percy's mercy.

Only Artemis and Thaila had different treatment. Their tentacles just moved right over their openings, rubbing over them but never entering them.

He made the tendrils wrap around their ankles and knees, making them spread as much as possible.

Percy looked over them all, surprised to see Artemis of the group, then looked to Annabeth, walking to her.

He looked in her eyes, and he could only see a mix between love and lust in those stormy gray irises. He smiled, grabbing her hips, thrusting his throbbing member into her, earning her gasp.

The other three girls could only watch Percy ram into her repeatedly, listening to the loud slapping of their flesh, their openings becoming wet soon.

Rachael made a moan of sexual discomfort at being forced to watch this.

Her end result was Percy making tendrils form under them without them noticing, shooting up and sticking themselves inside the three women, going as deep as brushing against their wombs, but not a single other movement being made.

Percy's thrusts intensified greatly, powerfully hitting Annabeth's hips with his own, stabbing his steel sword into the scabbard that was too small to ever fit inside, trying to force it in.

Annabeth moaned loudly, closing her eyes, her mound bouncing from the force, sweat mixing with the water, her eyes tightening after several minutes, her body finally shaking all over as her climax hit her deeply, her walls clenching around Percy.

The locks holding her dissipated, and she fell to the ground, her legs not supporting her.

Percy got behind her, pulling her waist up, thrusting back into her doggy style, Annabeth moaning in a harmonious tune with the low clapping filling the room as he gave her strong, slow, powerful thrusts.

Her climax slowly came, her body unable to move when it finally did, the wave of pleasure consuming her, making her lose consciousness.

Annabeth fell face first on the floor, Percy pumping his seeds inside of her, pulling out with his dick still lively and stiff.

He did the same thing he did to Annabeth to Rachael, cumming inside her and throwing her into unconsciousness, his expression all but a sly smile.

He pulled out of the tight hole, getting up and looking to Thaila.

Maybe she should be given a little more attention...

Another tendril formed, and Percy thrust his whole length inside of the girl, her body arching at the pain. Percy clenched his butt to hold in his cum longer, while reaching behind her and spreading her butt. He began thrusting into her without mercy, going as deep, hard, and fast as possible.

Thaila could not groan in time before the tendril shot up, impaling itself into her ass hole, pumping into her with the same ruthlessness as Percy, her eyeballs popping out slightly from her sockets because of those actions.

The God glanced over at the goddess, smiling at her expression.

She was being tortured by the scene occurring before her, and the tentacle rubbing her only made it worse.

Why did she feel like this...?

Why were these women and herself trying to commit adultery with this man so badly?!

Percy gripped her waist tighter, power backing his thrusts, their hips connecting and clapping loudly.

Thaila came not an hour after this continued, her walls clenching around Percy and forcing him to release the spurts of cum he had held in for so long.

The tentacles moved, but unlike Annabeth or Rachael, they moved her ankles so that her legs were wrapped around Percy's waist.

Percy released her hips from his grip, now pushing his hands against the wall.

Thaila's wrists were released, and she wrapped her arms tightly around Percy's neck.

Percy responded by pulling back his length, thrusting into her and bouncing her up, her body falling back down just as Percy pulled back again, slapping himself against her with a fast rhythmic pace, Thaila's screams and Percy's moans and groans mixing almost perfectly with it.

Percy grabbed her ass at one point, slamming her down even harder and faster, her screams adapting to a much higher pitch very quickly after that, to which Percy felt as though he were listening to music.

She willingly wrapped her legs tighter around Percy's waist, holding Percy to her closely as she bounced on him, Percy slapping her butt occasionally, the tentacle pumping itself inside her asshole deeply.

The feeling that grew inside her several minutes before grew again, and it overcame her a half hour later, her walls clenching Percy again, with him pushing as deeply into her as possible, his seeds exploding into her as he pumped inside her.

Thaila's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she lost consciousness with Percy holding her in his arms, the grip holding her to him loosening incredibly, her limbs falling to the ground.

He set her down gently, laying her down with care, and finally looking over to Artemis.

She looked back, her mind barely gripping onto itself.

She gazed intently on Percy's eyes, and she saw his eye color, green as teal, turn gold for a split second.

She felt her eyes widen in shock, then harden in anger.

"Fýlo..."

"I see that you remembered me." Percy spoke, but not in his voice.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"You know I always do this after any war. It's my duty."

"But you brought an Oracle, and a maiden of my troop into it?!"

"I have to make enough children to refill the slots for lost demi-gods. Some of those demi-gods have weaker genes than others." He reasoned.

"That doesn't mean you had to break my maiden's blessing..."

Fýlo smiled, "Oh? But Artemis, aren't you guilty of falling for a mortal?"

Artemis let her eyes narrow, "What are you..."

"I have complete access to a person's memories once I come into contact with them," he spread his hands, smiling as he did so, as though gesturing to himself, "And it seems this mortal has caught your interests..."

Artemis looked away, eyes narrowed in anger, "I don't know what you're speak ing of."

"The way you're acting makes me beg to differ," he took a step closer to her, "You first felt for him when he did what was considered impossible. Then you felt those feelings soar just recently, when he turned down the ultimate offer, to become a God, just so he could stay with his love. I'm unsure why he would turn down such an offer for that honestly..." Fýlo looked down solemnly, "I'd give anything to take that offer..."

"Of course..." Artemis looked upon him with pity, "You of all people would fel that way. After all..."

Fýlo rushed forward, taking her cheeks and kissing her.

Artemis flushed at this, and tried moving away, but remembered that she couldn't... the tentacles still held tight.

It was then that she noticed that the rubbing tentacle had stopped moving completely.

She tried moving away again nonetheless, but couldn't, this time feeling something else happening...

She realized it a moment later, and her eyes went wide as Fýlo grabbed her hips, thrusting into her, taking away the virginity that surpassed the eons.

Artemis tried to sound out her pain, but she could only cry, her tears streaming out of her eyes.

She currently wondered to the Fates as to why women were obsessed with men and sex.

This was far too painful to match what they were describing...

The God broke the kiss and smiled at her, enjoying that moment, yet to his surprise, his hand moved slowly up, wiping away Artemis' tears.

He couldn't understand this, as he didn't make Percy do this.

But Artemis could see into his open eyes, and she could see a piece of Percy inside of those eyes, the same kindness he had...

Percy pulled out of her slowly, until only his head was still in, then thrust back inside her, earning her yelp. He smiled at her when he heard it, "I never thought you'd sound so cute when you did that."

Artemis, despite the pain, couldn't contain her surprise, hearing Percy speak in such a loving voice.

Something else was undeniable though.

Percy still had some control, minute as that amount might be.

He started thrusting into her, slowly at first, then gradually began thrusting harder and harder into her, Artemis closing her eyes, starting to moan after a while, then moaning loudly after several minutes. She tried hiding it, but she had no such luck.

Percy smiled at her failed attempts, and slowly, Artemis started slowly enjoying this, all thoughts of the other God leaving her mind.

He had been right when he had said that she had a larger liking for Percy than what she deemed acceptable, but she constantly trying to deny it.

She couldn't have feelings for any man.

She was Artemis, the "man hater of the Gods".

It would be dismal if she actually fell for a man, both for her troop and herself.

She could deny that she wanted this, but at the same time she couldn't truthfully say that she didn't want it either...

Pleasure slowly soaked itself in the depths of her mind, and she couldn't help but moan at the feeling, it becoming a new sensation very quickly.

Subconsciously, her body changed after several moments, aging quickly.

Within seconds, her body changed from someone under their teens to someone in their mid-20' s.

Her legs and thighs had become much longer, her once petite breasts now very big E-Cups, her body forming a flawless hour glass shape.

And she was all Percy's now.

He saw this, and smiled, thrusting into her faster.

Artemis felt her breasts bounce from his thrusts, and she groaned at the growing sensation of Percy fucking her, the pleasure spreading through her like ripples, pain almost completely gone.

Now Artemis could understand what all of those women were saying...

Sex felt so good once you got used to it.

She arched her back as pleasure spiked through her, Percy going even faster, her moans increasing in height. Percy grabbed her butt cheeks, spreading them as a tendril formed and impaled itself worse than it did Thaila inside of Artemis, this one much more thick than the other one.

Artemis felt her eyes bulge out slightly, then she closed her eyelids, the pain and pleasure coursing through her greatly.

What had she been missing out on all those eons?

She could've felt this, like her siblings, and felt the loving caress of her lover every time she found a new partner!

She screamed to the Fates, shame and self composure destroyed along with her virginity, washed away and replaced by earth shattering pleasure.

Finally, she could feel something building up inside her, and she could feel it growing with each thrust Percy gave.

Then, it seemed to overcome her, and she screamed so loudly that there were cracks in the mirrors, her walls clenching tightly around Percy as she experienced her very first climax.

The water gripping her and pumping in her ass dissolved almost instantly, and she fell into Percy's arms, which held her securely up, using her knees to keep her from falling.

She didn't do anything but catch her lost breath, her experience and pleasure filling her memory.

She smiled lightly, then brought her hand to the back of Percy's head.

"I will let you become my first lover Perceus Jackson," she said breathlessly.

Percy felt her wrap her legs around him, and he carried her to the counter, setting her down on it, then walking back into the shower, picking Annabeth and Rachael up, and carrying them both on his shoulders out to Artemis.

"Could you... help me get them..." Percy's voice was distant, as though he was slightly detached from the world.

Artemis walked into the shower, picking Thaila up in her arms, and walking out.

"I will bring them to their respective cabins. Take Annabeth Chase to your cabin and I will deal with her." She clothed Thaila quickly, taking her to the Zeus cabin and tucking her in, after clothing herself of course, though the animal skins only did so much to cover her now that she was older physically.

She returned to the Poseidon cabin to see Percy had brought both girls there. She smiled kindly, then took the Oracle's clothes, clothing Annabeth with them instead of Rachael, and running gracefully back to the Athena cabin, where she put Annabeth in bed without making a sound.

She disappeared after seeing she took Annabeth into her bed, and returned to the Poseidon cabin, where Percy stood, without any clothes, and could see his length stand straighter than a pole, long and covered in cum.

Rachael was still asleep, so Artemis pushed her to the side of the bed that was close to the wall, and pulled Percy's hand, getting him on the bed and on his back.

She hesitated with what she was about to do, but then she threw her small clothing away, and mounted Percy, positioning his length to point into her pussy, then pushed it down, a gasp emitting from her mouth as it went.

Once it was as deep as it would go, she looked at Percy, "If the young Oracle awakes, she will aid me in pleasuring you. Otherwise, I will carry out the pleasuring by myself."

Then she, albeit a bit clumsily in the beginning, took it upon herself to start riding him.

She lifted her waist up, then pushed it down, holding Percy's shoulders, and moaned at the feeling, slowly getting used to it.

When she got the hang of it, she started going much faster, grinding her hips into his, her breasts starting to bounce from the speed she went, to which she felt as though she was degrading herself by, but kept doing.

Percy had grabbed her hips and made the experience all the more better by helping her fuck him, slamming her down when she came up.

She moaned louder, riding him faster, screaming later on as Percy started taking control, despite him being under her.

He slammed her up and down wildly, leaning up and sucking on her nipples as her breasts bounced and jiggled, Artemis going with it the entire time.

It never occurred to her that Fýlo (who had been duplicating and draining her godly power the whole time) was partially the reason Percy was doing this.

She didn't think about the Oracle at her side, not awakening at all.

She only thought about the demi-god beneath her.

But she was going to be thinking about something else when a certain girl came into the cabin after hearing the loud moans and screams from outside the cabin while everyone else was asleep, as she was an early riser.

And Piper McClean would be subject to many surprises that day, for Fýlo was lurking just around the door for anyone nearby.


	60. harem bang 2

The woman smiled, her pure white dress reaching her feet.

"Greetings young Demi-Gods." She smiled at the crowd of campers, "I am here as a temporary replacement for Chiron and Dionysus. I am the goddess Athena."

"Why are they gone?" A camper called to her.

"They are to be notified of an emergency that is upon us. It could possibly even bring the fall of Olympus as we know it." She didn't even blink, just said it so calmly that you'd think she were talking about the shapes of a cloud.

"Shouldn't you be helping with the crisis then?"

"There are many who are already on this case, yet they wanted to make sure someone was able to watch over this camp in the meantime. So they sent me." She looked through the crowd, clapping her hands together, "Now, since you know my purpose here, you should all be able to go on with your regular everyday activities. Go on."

Athena never noticed the way some people at the rim of the crowd looked at her.

A certain God was also watching, and taking different hosts that were male.

Or to be more truthful and precise, he had only been looking for one boy in particular.

And one Nico Di'Angelo would be in for a surprisingly minor surprise when he reached him.

During the middle of the day, Annabeth, Piper, Rachael and Thaila were outside, then met with one another after a while.

Annabeth and Rachael saw each other almost immediately, and they stared at each other a long time, Annabeth no longer in her Oracle clothing, but both seeming to remember the night before.

But both thought it was just a dirty dream.

They didn't really speak to each other about this however, just both walked to the shower room.

However, when both were inside, the smell that had settled within took them aback greatly.

Not understadning what was going on, they followed the smell to where it was strongest to investigate.

What they both found was a large shower stall that had a floor that was covered in cum.

Remembering the "dream" they had, they glanced at each other again, then came to one conclusion as they saw Thaila walking into the room.

They had to find Percy.

Without a moment's hesitation, both took off for the Poseidon cabin.

A few hours earlier than that, Percy woke up slowly, feeling as though he were laying on top of someone, said person's hands holding his head.

He lifted his head slightly, gaining a purely quizzical look when he saw he was lying on top of Artemis, only much more aged.

When he realized that they were both naked, and that he was laying on her breasts, he panicked quickly, but tried to move as silently and carefully as possible, sliding himself off of her.

He looked at her for a long time.

Why was Artemis here?

Why in the name of the Gods was she here naked?!

"Stay calm Perceus. It's about time we met."

His eyes widened. "What...?"

The only people who actually called him that name were monsters and Gods.

So Percy was already on his guard at being called his official name.

"Calm down. It's bad manners to be apprehensive to a God you know."

Percy narrowed his eyes.

The voice wasn't in the room - though he still heard it - but it felt like it was in...

"Are you... inside of my head?"

"And the boy finally realizes."

"Who are you?"

"Just think in your mind when we talk. You'll seem insane if you keep talking to yourself."

He furrowed his brow, 'Who are you?'

"I am what you could call the God of Sex. But you may call me Fýlo."

'Okay... Fýlo.' Percy looked through all of the memories he had in his memory bank, but realized the name "Fýlo" had never been mentioned in Greek Mythology (not that his memory of it was that good anyway).

"Give me a break. Hestia was barely ever mentioned either. I was never mentioned because my title was taken away by my mother."

Percy thought about Fýlo's words.

'...you mean you're Aphrodite's son?'

"Yeah. But she never really liked me that much. I only appear after wars though, so that might have something to do with my name never being spoken in mythology."

'Why do you appear after wars?'

"To do what I can to this world when I'm most useful: Help repopulate it."

'So why exactly are you talking to me?'

"Because you're my host."

Percy became confused again, ''Host?'' He said out loud.

"Yes. I, unlike practically every God, have no body. I am the spirit of what many call Lust. I need a host to carry out my duty, so here I am."

'Why am I the host exactly?'

"You were the first guy who was vulnerable I saw in this camp. I kind of took you over without you knowing. Sorry kid..." Fýlo sounded rather sheepish.

'Okay,' Percy tried to hide his offense at being used as a fuck puppet, 'So why are you talking to me now?'

"I wanted to give you a deal."

'Which would be?'

"You will allow me to further use you, and in return, I will let all the girls want you to a painfully obvious point."

'Hell. No.'

Fýlo was taken aback by the boy's almost instant response. He literally didn't even think about it. "Huh?"

'Hell. No.' Percy said with increased emphasis, 'I don't want to have sex with girls when I already have a girlfriend. And besides, I think you've done enough "work" as it is.'

"No. I'.m very far from being finished actually. But you would be an effective host. Much more so than the ones I had in the past."

'I don't see where I actually benefit from this.'

"Fine then kid, I'll just tell you that I plan to do things differently this time."

'How so?'

"This time I plan to do more than usual. This time I plan to overthrow the Gods and-"

'Hell. No.' Percy cut him off.

"Just listen to me. I want to overthrow the Gods and the take the place of the Fates."

'Why in the name of the Gods would you do that?'

"I want to free all who were unjustly cursed by them."

'What?'

"I want to free everyone who were unjustified in being punished by the Gods and Fates. Then, I plan to make a new rule. One where everyone is justified in suffering. Where the virtuous can gain what they deserve and the sinful lose everything."

'You want to remake the entire world is what you're saying?

"Yes." You could hear the smile in his voice, "And you will be the king of-"

'Rejected. Like hell am I going to actually let you drag me into this plan of yours and then put all the responsibility on me.'

"Fine. I'll rule. But here's where it'll benefit you: I will free Calypso from her curse."

Percy felt his eyes widen, 'How did you...'

"I saw your memories. I know how you felt about her. And if you work with me, I promise that I will free her. I swear it on the River Styx."

Percy knew no one was foolish enough to lie while swearing on the River Styx.

And he remembered Calypso, and the cruel fate she was condemned with...

He mentally sighed, knowing he might regret this later on, 'Deal.'

"Glad to have you as my new host."

Percy suddenly felt a new sensation within his own body, and his eyes grew wide as he felt himself change.

His muscles became slightly more defined, his stamina seeming to shoot through the roof.

He had recieved Fýlo's blessing.

"Now, due to the birth of our new partnership, I will give you instructions as to who to fuck and when."

'And that would be?'

"Here she comes now."

Percy turned around, looking at the door to see it opening slowly.

"Perceus Jackson, it is time for you to-" Athena looked with widened eyes at Percy, his body grabbing her attention.

She had only wanted to wake him up (she didn't want her daughter to date a lazy man after all) yet she never imagined that he would be in this position, with a naked woman sleeping in his bed.

Then the smell of the room reached her nose, and her eyes widened, realizing that Percy had been having sex.

With who however was someone that she wondered until her eyes caught the sleeping woman on the bed.

Though she looked older, there was no mistaking that it was...

"Artemis?" Athena stared with widened eyes.

Fýlo smiled, going under her foot as she stepped on him.

Within a second, he covered her.

Athena stiffened, the feeling coming over her in less than a second, and she leaned against the wall for support, her head suddenly spinning.

She breathed heavily, and she looked around the room, her eyes settling back on Percy's body, seeing him staring at her.

Percy hesitated, knowing that this was his girlfriend's mother, but...

Percy stepped in front of her, looking at her for a moment, then taking her white robes, pulling it off of her carefully.

He knew he could never forget that she had to be gentle.

He slowly pulled them off,

And Athena couldn't even bring herself to stop him.

She simply didn't feel any desire to stop him.

It was almost as though she actually wanted him to keep going.

To keep undressing her and expose her body for him to see.

He undressed her completely, then looked over her form.

She had an hour glass body, her breasts no larger than D-Cups, her pussy hair a great mass of blonde hair.

Percy looked at this, shutting the door, then looking up to her, seeing her expression.

"Why do you look so much like that?" Perfy questioned with a small smile.

She looked as though she were trying to contain herself, but her eyes said she wanted to take him as hers.

It was a strange sight for such an orderly woman.

Percy reached down, looking right into her eyes with a smile, then began rubbing over her opening, feeling the moisture.

Percy felt this was very wrong, but he knew he'd have to do it.

Fýlo was probably his best ticket to helping the wrongfully damned.

So that's why he took her hand with his own, reaching it down into his jeans, and not even having time to anticipate it before Athena gripped him.

She moved her hand, beginning to pump him, looking into his eyes, leaning slightly against him, breathing slightly harder.

She had never been so drawn to a man before...

Percy felt himself growing hard, but to save time, he guided her to a bed on the other side of the room, laying Athena down on her back.

He flipped his own shirt off, throwing it away, then pushing his pants down, stepping out of them, his somewhat hard length sticking up slightly.

He pulled her hand off of him, then mounted her, carefully placing his dick between her breasts, squeezing them against his length, suffocating it.

He moved his hips, beginning to move as he moaned out lowly, his dick becoming harder within moments.

Soon, when he was sure it was fully erect, he got off of Athena, positioning himself.

He gripped his length, then rubbed the tip of his dick against her opening, earning her shudder, her hands gripping the sheets in anticipation, and Percy earned her gasp as he thrust fully inside her, his pole impaling her.

After a moment, Percy thrust slowly three times, clenching his teeth as he got used to the tight feeling of being inside her, then thrusting wildly, clenching his butt cheeks tightly to hold it in, grabbing her hips and pounding further into her.

Her breasts bounced from the force behind his thrusts, and she moaned loudly, throwing her head back.

Perceus was so long big and wide!

Athena felt sweat build up as Percy thrust deeper into her, his moans loud and the slapping of their flesh evident in the cabin.

Percy grabbed her ankles after leaning back, then lifted them, raising them to the air, and thrusting even harder, her breasts bouncing faster.

After several minutes of this, her walls clenched tightly around him, and Percy thrust fully inside her when he felt this, but to Athena's surprise, she didn't feel any semen pumping into her as most men did when she climaxed.

Instead Percy gave her a smile, then pulled out of her slowly, not stopping until only his head was still in, then ferociously rammed into her repeatedly, the once rhythmic slapping of their flesh becoming like a steady clicking, and Athena screamed as he drilled her.

Just when she was about to reach her climax again, the door to the cabin swung open, and standing there was Annabeth, Rachael, and Thaila, all of which looking quickly inside.

When they caught sight of Athena and Percy, Percy gave no indication of having noticed them, only began thrusting harder, and though Athena looked in surprise at her daughter's appearance, she closed her eyes tightly again, then felt her walls close in on Percy without control, and as she spurted her juices, Percy thrust fully inside her, releasing it all.

She screamed out, and as Percy moaned, he breathed harshly, still holding her ankles up.

He pulled out of her, and his still erect dick stuck up almost perfectly straight.

Percy looked to Annabeth, seeing her shocked eyes, and let regret flicker in his eyes.

"Percy, what are you-"

"I'm sorry Annabeth." Percy let his eyes become half lidded.

"Percy, why are you... why did you..."

"I in a way had to do it. But I'm sorry to say that I can't tell you why I'm doi this."

"For what kind of reason would you-"

"It involves many people. I need to do these things in order to help achieve the goal I made."

"Percy, you're so unbelievable!"

"...I'm sorry Annabeth... I truly am..."

Annabeth scowled, then stormed off, stomping away.

If only she knew there was a puddle in her line of walking...

Fýlo quickly covered her the instant she stepped on him, and he spoke in her mind, "You need to go back."

Annabeth looked around, hearing a voice, but not seeing anyone.

"You cannot see me, for I'm now a part of you. You could put me to blame for how Percy has been acting yesterday and today. For now, we need each other. And as you're surprisingly the first thing that comes to his mind even when he's given a deal that many would jump at the chance to get, I wouldn't be surprised if he felt lonely at the end of it all. He'll explain everything to you later. Just support him now." Fýlo could sense her emotions, seeing her consider this.

Then in the end, she made her decision, "Ok. If you say so... spirit."

She walked back to the cabin, and in that split second, Fýlo manipulated her memories.

That was one of his abilities, and he made it so that she thought that she had rejected Percy, but was now going back to him, thinking she needed to be with him for this, erasing even the faintest essence of her memory of his words.

As he looked upon himself for reflection much later on, he would suddenly realize how twisted the Olympians had caused him to become.

Annabeth walked inside, and she saw Thaila trying to wake her mistress up, while Rachael spoke to Percy, who had a somewhat distant look in his eyes.

"I've changed my mind Percy," she spoke, loud enough for everyone to hear, "We'll help you reach that goal you want to gain so badly. But you'd better explain this later on Seaweed Brain."

"'We?'" Rachael and Thaila spoke at the same time, "What do you mean 'We'?"

"You know as well as I do you both have feelings for Percy. I've seen the way you look at him. So I'll share him with you if you'd like." She walked to Percy, gripping his dick, moving her hand up and down his length.

There were moments of hesitation, but both seemed to sigh in defeat after a moment.

"If you were actually willing to woo Artemis to have sex with you and actually managed to convince her, then I guess you must want this greatly." Thaila sighed.

Rachael simply began undressing, her breasts and measurements becoming painfully obvious and conspicuous to anyone seeing her.

Thaila did the same, and Annabeth slowly pushed Percy on his back on the floor, then turned to her mother, helping her to sit up, and then lead her down next to Percy, undressing herself.

As the four girls surrounded him, Percy didn't know what to do in that one moment, but they seemed to have an understanding between them.

Athena mounted herself on his face, while Annabeth mounted his dick, pushing the pole inside her with a low, slow moan.

Thaila and Rachael both got behind them, and when Annabeth began riding Percy wildly, her C-Cups bouncing, Athena scraped her opening to his face, and he began to feverishly lick her out.

Thaila and Rachael both took a side, and then each sucked on Percy's balls, making him moan inside of Athena, her body making him unable to see the bountiful breasts Annabeth had, and how the remaining girls stuck their asses up in the air as they sucked.

Percy started fucking Annabeth by pushing rapidly into her rather than just sitting there, and she began screaming in response.

It only took an hour and a half before Percy came.

Rachael and Thaila both felt his balls harden, and as they looked, they could see white spurting out of Annabeth's hole whenever he thrust in.

They switched positions four times before Percy did something that surprised them.

He took Athena, getting behind her and spreading her knees, lifting them in the air, and thrusting his length into her from behind, her breasts bouncing slightly from the force.

He kicked the door open and walked out, and for a minute the girls only stood before they themselves followed.

Fýlo was spreading.

He took over one camper after another, most already being easily brought to doing the deed.

He smiled, then sped himself up, going around the entire camp within minutes.

The ones who hadn't had sex under his influence yet only stiffened, and they had an undefeatable urge to walk to Thaila's tree.

When they got there however, they were only greeted by the sight of Percy Jackson fucking Athena from behind, Thaila, Rachael, and Annabeth all sucking on his balls as he did it.

Fýlo simply let them watch for a long time, sensing all of them becoming very hard if they were men and wet if they were girls.

He sighed mentally.

He couldn't find Nico Di Angelo anywhere.

It would've made things all the more simple and easy if he could.

But he had already done a sweep of the camp several times, taking most of the people he passed along the way.

But no Nico.

No matter, Fýlo thought, I'll have to find him later.

And so, he gave one order in a simultaneous motion: Do what they are currently doing.

And within seconds, the people under his influence did do as the four demi-gods and the one goddess did.

And so began the world's largest orgy in history, or as some might call it, the Great Orgy of Camp Half Blood.


	61. minatour and Artemis 1 (artemis-2) monster

Artemis was out in the woods, hunting with just her wolf, one of the hunting dogs Pan had given her eons ago, but without any of her huntresses. She crouched low on the ground and looked at the large paw tracks of a hellhound that had attacked her hunt a few days earlier. Her wolf her sniffed the ground and growled while looking towards north as Artemis did the same, the tracks leading her to the same conclusion.

She stood up, gripping her bow and began sprinting, her hound running besides her, barking. Artemis' looked at the ground, her keen brown eyes looking at the tracks and turned left as the tracks turned left. Unfortunately, her eyes were focused on the trail and she wasn't looking up when she turned and she ran into something heavy and fell right on her ass. Her camo colored skirt riding up, showing her smooth firm thighs and white panties. Her ass stung slightly and she sighed, shaking her head. Then she froze when she heard someone breathing in front of her.

Artemis shook her head, thinking it was some camper from Camp Half-Blood because she was in the forest near the camp. She started to look up but froze when she caught sight of the legs and it was most definitely not a camper.

A pink mist covered her and her eyes glowed a bright pink colour as Artemis unconsciously changed into a more sexually appealing looking form, one of a 20 year old woman. Her hair grew a bit longer and turned into a more lighter brunette colour, her eyes became hazel coloured, her tits grew to size 38E and her ass became more big, rounded and jiggly but still remained firm. Artemis shook her head and started looking at the creature standing before her.

Black fur covered the strong thick legs was the first thing she noticed, her eyes continued up, seeing the strong thighs still covered in fur. Her eyes froze on the thick manhood, 10 inches long, 3 inches thick and veins bulging on it. Artemis couldn't believe the size of that cock, clearly erect. She wasn't an idiot when it came to sex. Sometimes she recruited girls who had been raped so knew almost everything there was to know about the carnal acts. One look told her those balls were full of the creatures cum.

(Quick A/N: why do writers often call dicks, members or manhoods? Like seriously don't, it gets weird and confusing so don't do it. I'm serious, call it as it as.)

Her eyes continued their journey up, the monster had a thick, bulging chest with not as much as hair as his legs had. She could honestly call the monster's chest a brick wall. His arms were thick and muscled and full of veins, hair covering them from the wrist to the shoulders, but still not quite, as much as his legs.

Her eyes finally fell upon the monsters bull head, both horns were roughly the same length and thickness as his cock, his mouth was salivating and his eyes watching her seemed to be filled with lust

Artemis shook her head again, wondering why it took her so long to register what kind of monster and what he looked like was in front of her. She stood up, her hand going for her bow but before she could do so, she was knocked to the ground by the Minotaur's hand. Her wolf growled at the monster aggressively.

"I will let you leave and live, but if you stay here, I will kill you." Artemis said standing up again and drawing herself to her full height, barely reaching the monster's upper chest while managing to make her tone convincing yet knowing that if the Minotaur did leave then she would hunt him down.

She stared at the Minotaur aggressively but yelped as the Minotaur grabbed her hound's neck and snapped it in one quick motion. Suddenly the Minotaur grabbed her neck and pulled her up, flipped her upside down and clutched her against his stomach.

Artemis, for a second was amazed that the Minotaur didn't break her neck like her wolf. The Minotaur pushed and clutched her sexy looking body tighter to his chest. Artemis then shouted nonsensically when she came face-to-cock, the Minotaur's erect cock just a mere millimeters away from her face.

As the Minotaur walked, and Artemis couldn't tell where he was going but she was more focused on what was happening while he walked. With every step he took, her face moved back and forth, her mouth coming closer to his shaft with every step until very soon her lips met the tip of his cock, causing it to twitch from this new physical contact.

Artemis' eyes widened comically at what just happened before utter hatred took over her mind. Then her lips again came in contact with the Minotaur's cock, but this time her lips tasted the salty pre-cum coming from the tip of his cock, completely obliterating her thoughts of changing into her divine form.

She couldn't stop herself from opening her mouth and licking the disgusting, salty pre-cum off of her lips. As she was about to spit it out, she once again came in contact with his cock, but this time with an open mouth. Her eyes' widened as she engulfed two inches of thick meat in her mouth.

The Minotaur grunted, liking this, and clutched her body tighter to his chest and Artemis grunted when a further two inches slid in her mouth. She attempted to bite down to get this cock out of her mouth and she succeeded at doing it,a triumphant grin appearing as the half bull roared in pain and anger. Her smile quickly became a scream, as the enraged beast raised its hand and smacked her butt. Hard. Hard enough to leave a big bright red hand-print immediately.

It didn't work very well to Artemis favor either, in fact, it helped the Minotaur more as her scream allowed even more of the thick monster cock to inch even deeper into her mouth. Artemis now had 7 inches of thick monster meat in her mouth.

The minotaur's waling didn't help either, it was forcing her head to bob back and forth around the cock. Her tongue kept tasting the salty pre-cum of the creature and the constant stream of pre-cum in her mouth made her swallow every few seconds and Artemis realized that she was now actually sucking the Minotaur off because of the swallowing and this made her blush.

She was now hyper aware of every contour on the monster's cock, noticing that how every time her face bobbed back, her tongue hit the tip of his head, and made the cock throb and twitch. And that every time her gag reflex kicked in from the cock going too far down her throat it would pulse, and the monster would groan even louder. Artemis couldn't believe what she was going to do after giving a slight thought. She shuddered at the idea but used her tongue to lick the tip of his cock. She moved her head in sync with the Minotaur's steps, taking the big dick deeper in her mouth. She swirled her tongue and licked the underside of the cock and swallowed the pre-cum. Artemis, swallowing, licking and swirling her tongue more, had started to enjoy the taste of its pre-cum and it disgusted her but she continued to suck on the Minotaur's big shaft hoping that when she had finished this degrading job then he would leave.

Artemis eyes' widened in shock when the Minotaur gave a roar and thrust his thick and saliva, and pre-cum covered dick deeper into her mouth, holding it there. Artemis felt the cock throb and twitch, pulsing. and then suddenly a new liquid filled her mouth, a constant never-ending stream of cum. Artemis eyes widened, but not just at this new thick, creamy, tasty, drink. She soon realized that with each spurt of its cum inside her mouth, she was slowly starting to get horny. Each new blast of cum made her hornier and hornier. The Minotaur shook violently as it emptied its white seed in the goddess' mouth.

Artemis felt shameful when she felt her panties getting damp but swallowed the reminder of the thick cum down her throat. She swallowed the monstrous load of cum after cum, really starting to enjoy the taste and enthusiastically bobbing her head back and forth.

Artemis couldn't think of a reason why she was enjoying this but she kept on sucking, almost nursing this new taste. Even when the monstrous stream of cum died down, she kept sucking, like a vacuum, she was sucking so hard that it came out with a pop as the Minotaur pulled its thick manhood out of her wet, drooling mouth. She should have felt relieved that her ordeal was now over yet she whined with its loss and tried to get the thick meat back in her mouth.

Artemis felt the Minotaur slowing down but her eyes were focused on the cock before her, covered with her saliva and as she stared at its size. She was amazed at how much she had taken in her mouth.

He then picked her up and tossed her to the ground unceremoniously, like she was a sack of potatoes. She landed, draped over a log on all fours, she remembered that Thalia had once told her mortals and demigods called this position 'doggystyle'.

She couldn't move from her position, her arms failed to hold her up, and she went face first into the ground, her ass raised, aimed right at the monster whose delicious cock she had just sucked. A soft moan escaped her at the thought. She vaguely felt the wind on her thighs and realized that her skirt must have ridden up even further up her ass, giving the Minotaur a perfect view of her now thoroughly drenched panties, that were wet enough to make them appear see-through. The monster growled in arousal, Artemis turned her head to face him, just in time to see his hand reach down and pull her camo coloured skirt l the way up her toned stomach, leaving only her soaking panties on display.

Then, with a roar, the monster tore through her final defense to her maidenhood and throwing the remains to the side. The Minotaur sniffed the scent coming from Artemis' glistening wet pussy, obviously recognizing the arousal.

Artemis moaned when the Minotaur touched her pussy with the tip of its wet cock. This was her last chance to stop it, and retain her virginity, but she didn't, the pleasure from sucking the monster off was just too distracting. For a moment, neither moved, then the monster entered her.

He didn't ease it in, instead the Minotaur thrust deep and hard inside her, burying himself 8 inches in. Artemis screamed and moaned at the penetration. She was glad that with all the training and fighting she did, that it broke her hymen a long time ago otherwise this would have hurt instead of giving her so much pleasure.

She cried with pleasure when the Minotaur thrust its cock back and forth, inside and out of her moist cunt. The Minotaur's thrusts were powerful, so powerful that her face was buried to the ground and the Minotaur's strong hands had to gripped her wrists to hold her still. He held them to the ground making her immobile.

Artemis screamed, her voice muffled by the grassy ground as a wave of orgasm hit her. She shuddered and quivered, her cunt convulsing around his thick and juices-covered cock. The Minotaur paid no attention to the goddess beneath him climaxing, only noticing that now all his 10 inches could go inside her tight pussy due to her wetness.

Artemis sucked in a sharp breath when the Minotaur filled her to the hilt. She bucked beneath him and and rocked her hips against him while with each powerful thrust, the Minotaur's huge balls would slap against her ass slowly leaving two red ball-sized marks.

There was no coming down from it, and she was in a perpetual state of pleasure.

Any thoughts of killing the beast all disappeared as a second climax hit her. She screamed to the empty forest as the Minotaur's aching bulge drove into her tight, sopping wet pussy.

Artemis still had extremely minor thoughts of killing the beast but they all disappeared when she climaxed again. She screamed to the world in the empty forest as the Minotaur's aching bulge drove into her tight and wet pussy.

"Fuck me!" Artemis screamed, lust now fully filling her eyes and mind, with no thoughts other than the cock inside of her. "Fuck me you big beast, fuck me with your monster cock!"

She wasn't sure if the Minotaur understood her but it sure did seem like he did because his hips moved faster as he thrust his throbbing dick into her sopping cunt harder and faster, while his balls were now slapping her sensitive ass so hard, it was almost like she was being spanked. Artemis moaned loudly, taking the full brunt of his thrusts and restored to using her godly strength to push back at him.

Artemis moaned again, the forest filled with the sounds of her pleasured moans, the monster's grunts and the sounds of skin on skin, his balls slapping her ass and the slick sounds of them having sex.

Artemis cried out in pleasure when the Minotaur' gave a powerful thrust that forced her hips down onto the log below her. Slick and sloshing noises made their way to her ears as she listened to the sounds of her tight, wet pussy being pounded by his cock

Artemis could tell the Minotaur was getting closer to its release. The Minotaur sped up its thrusts, his hips bucking wild against her sweaty ass.

"Oh sh....," Artemis moaned at the throbbing hard flesh inside her. She couldn't believe she was so stupid to miss out on this. She should never have become a virgin goddess. she should have become like Aphrodite. and in that moment she vowed never to call Aphrodite a slut or judge her harshly ever again.

"Cum in me! Fill me up with your monster seed!" Artemis screamed shamelessly, wanton with lust.

The Minotaur gave a grunt and roared. The Minotaur buried itself to the hilt in her sopping cunt. His cock throbbing and pulsing. The Minotaur spurted its potent cum inside her tight womanhood. Artemis moaned, feeling his hot seed filling her pussy. She stiffened in climax and cried out with unabashed abandon, shuddering uncontrollably. Her pussy milked the enormous monster cock, her pussy convulsed and tightened around his cock.

The Minotaur grunted again and pulled out almost before giving a powerful thrust and its cock spurted again, thick cum oozing from its tip and filling her warm, wet cunt to the brim with its potent cum.

The Minotaur pulled its bulging erection out of her, covered in cum and her womanly juices. The ex-virgin goddesses whined at the loss of the thick cock once more. From her tight fucked pussy dripped the Minotaur's cum and her juices, coming to gather on the log below her.

Artemis couldn't believe it when the Minotaur gripped her young thoroughly pleasured body and turned her around onto her knees. Her eyes instantly sought out his thick manhood and found it still hard and erect, glistening with her juices.

The Minotaur pushed his cock towards her wet lips and Artemis, excited, opened her mouth wide and let the Minotaur push its dripping wet cock inside her willing mouth. Artemis was still only capable of taking 7 inches of his thick shaft inside her mouth, tasting his cum and her juices covered cock and it made her eager to suck on it. She swirled her tongue around the head, swallowing the salty and diluted honey tasting cock down her throat.

Her eyes widened when the Minotaur started thrusting, a meaty hand grabbing the back of her head and slamming her head into its dick. The monster was fucking her mouth as if she meant nothing, not caring that the person currently wrapped around it's dick was a goddess, who hunted monsters like it every day. The creature only saw her as a pair of tits with a cunt attached, and it made Artemis' sloppy pussy tingle. She forced her mouth to open wider. Her mouth and lips started to bruise, her throat was raw, and every part of her face hurt with the raw power of the creature's thrusts, but she didn't mind. Even welcoming it, the difference between pain and pleasure soon becoming so blurred she couldn't tell the difference. The pain was pleasure, she realized as the Minotaur plunged his rock-hard cock down her tight, wet throat.

Her eyes glazed over when the Minotaur gave one last powerful thrust and buried himself to the hilt in her mouth. he bulge from the monster cock in her throat was visible, her throat being stretched unnaturally as she gagged and choked, her lungs begged for oxygen and her face started to go red. A twinge of fear passed her as the shaft in her mouth throbbed, the Minotaur gave a harsh roar of satisfaction as started to spill the last of its seed down her throat and straight into her stomach.

Artemis head twisted frantically, she swallowed the warm thick cum down her mouth and yet the Minotaur continued to ooze its cum inside her mouth. The Minotaur's strong hand gripped her head and pulled her head off of his cock. Artemis caught her breath, gasping as cum and saliva dripped from her mouth, but the Minotaur didn't give her time to rest because he slammed her wide-open mouth back down on his cock, and continued to choke her with his throbbing shaft.

Artemis moaned against his hot, bulging shaft, the Minotaur slammed her head back and forth and she continued to swallow the tiny amounts of cum that still oozed from the tip.

Artemis stiffened as a wave of orgasm hit her, she quivered and shook against the Minotaur's strong legs and her pussy dripped with juices. She couldn't believe it, she just had an orgasm from face-fucking.

The Minotaur forced her head down on his cock, all 10 inches of his swollen dick inside her throat. He held her down there for a few seconds, letting her swallow the continuous ooze of cum, making sure that the continuous ooze of cum had actually died down.

After the monster's orgasm was definitely complete, the Minotaur pulled her off slowly. She subconsciously continued to suck, even as his dick became soft, and the cock left her with the second wet pop of the night.

The Minotaur stared at the fallen goddess of maidenhood for a moment, examining her. The monster then grabbed her hair and whipped his slick cock through it, removing her spit from the slowly deflating cock.

Then, as if nothing had happened, the creature turned around and left. Artemis's eyes followed his cock as it dangled between his legs. Then she collapsed onto her back.

Artemis was star-eyed as she gazed up at the night sky from the grassy ground. Her lips were bruised and swollen. Her cheeks rosy-red, bruising and covered in drool, cum and pussy juice. Her hair was disheveled and damp from her saliva, clinging to her face. The goddess of chastity touched her pussy, probing it with a finger and moaned. She pulled it out after a few thrusts and brought it to her lips, licking her juices and the Minotaur's cum off it.

She smacked her lips, delighting in the taste of the powerful monster's cream. She raised her head and saw the puddle of their juices from when her virginity had left her. "More cum," she thought to herself. She tried to stand but found out that standing was way out of her current capabilities, so instead she half crawled, half dragged herself, so she was in front of the log smothered with the results of their love making.

She put her head to the small puddle of the mix of cum and her own juices She brought her face closer, smelling the sweet taste of her own nectar, mixed with the salty, bitter taste she had grown to love. Then, she brought her mouth closer, and started lapping up every last drop, savoring each and every swallow.

She closed her eyes and gave a pleasured sigh, her body quivered, with delight as she lay back down on the ground. Her face was a mess, her pussy dripping and her ass hurting.

Artemis touched her pussy, pushing a finger in and moaned. She put her hand to her thoroughly ruined pussy once again, and scooped out some of the cum left on her. She closed her eyes and brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking on the remains of the Minotaur and she gave a pleasured sigh and promptly passed out right there in the middle of the forest.

-FEW MINUTES LATER-

Aphrodite blinked into existence out of thin air and looked down at the thoroughly fucked goddess. Aphrodite's panties were soaked and her pert nipples were poking against her dress. She moaned as she looked down at Artemis' sweaty body.

The goddesses of sex couldn't believe that she finally succeeded in doing something like this. It was one of her top fantasies, a fantasy where she succeeded in using her powers and making one of the hunters of Artemis, or Artemis herself fuck a man, or even a monster. She thought Artemis would have sensed her powers messing with her but apparently she didn't.

Aphrodite giggled, looking down at Artemis' pussy, wet with her juices and the Minotaur's thick cum, her thighs were red. Sadly her tits were still hidden by her shirt but Aphrodite could see the diamond hard nipples even through it. The goddess of sex smiled when she saw Artemis' bruised lips and the smile that remained on the goddess' sleeping face.

The goddess glanced around and spotted something white amidst the greenery. She stepped over Artemis's slumbering form and moved over to it, she bent down and examined the still soaked panties the Minotaur had torn from Artemis's pussy.

"Well sweetie." Aphrodite giggled, "I think you lost something." She picked them up and walked back to the slumbering goddess. She glanced down at her sloppy pussy and saw a short trail of cum that must have spilled from her when she moved to get the remains from the log. "Oh, someone's had an accident." She tittered, then used the panties to wipe up the juices, then she examined them.

"I know you're fond of taking trophies of your hunts, so why don't you keep these, a trophy of your first monster fuck." She pulled them up Artemis' legs and placed the previously pure white panties over her ruined, no-longer-virgin pussy.

She stood up, moving to Artemis's face and pet her hair like one would a dog who'd learned a new trick. She then backed away and took in the sight of the Goddess of "Chastity".

"Wow," Aphrodite murmured one last time before disappearing in a flash of light, hoping that she could get another chance of doing something like this to one of her hunters or to Artemis again.


	62. Artemis the bitch 1 (artemis-3) monster

Artemis hated the Wolf-King Lycaon. She wanted to put her knife through his head and crotch. She wanted to make a pincushion out of him with her arrows. But somehow, Lycaon always matched her or managed to flee away—or the more horrible opinion is where the Lycaon and his pack overpowered or overnumbered her and her hunters and it saddened and grew her hatred to epic proportions when a huntress of hers died.

When a pack member of Lycaon's died, it made her face lit up with glee and it gave her delight to see Lycaon howling with misery and rage. Right now, she was hunting down a pack member of Lycaon's, laughing with delight as the wolf ran away from her and howling for its pack to help him.

Her silver eyes lit up with joy when one of her arrows hit the wolf in its hind leg, making the werewolf fall over with a moan. She came to a stop next to the werewolf, standing above him like a hunter should and started to take out her shining silver dagger making the werewolf moan in distress and shiver with fear.

She didn't give the disgusting werewolf any chance to beg or plead. She crouched down and slit his furry throat, delighting in the feel of his thick liquid splattering her hand and enjoying the moment when the life left its eyes and slumping over. Artemis stood up and walked away, leaving the werewolf's to rot.

Artemis stopped walking when she reached a clearing in the forest and sat down on a log. She placed her bow and blood-covered dagger down on the ground next to her and took a water bottle from her hip and poured water over her bloodied hands to wash it off.

"Hello Artemis," the deep voice of the werewolf king Lycaon growled.

Artemis looked up, disgust and hate corrupting her beautiful face.

"Lycaon," she spat, her hand going for her dagger.

"Hold on," Lycaon said making her stop reaching for her dagger and Lycaon walked out from behind the shadows. His tall muscled and furry body coming to stand in front of her.

Artemis thought about leaping up and driving her dagger in his chest because of how close he is. It would be so easy too, she thought but wanted to know what Lycaon wanted despite her massive hatred.

"You have a body made for fucking," Lycaon commented careless. "Those pink lips are made for sucking cock and that tight firm ass... it just demands attention, begging to be touched and your pussy... that pussy desperately needs a cock in it."

Artemis spluttered, her rage increasing to massive proportions.

"Don't deny it," Lycaon continued, walking closer to her. "You hunger for monster-cock and cum, don't you?"

Artemis' hand remained frozen near her dagger, somehow her thoughts about taking the dagger and burying it in Lycaon's chest disappeared.

Lycaon smirked and decided to go for it. He walked closer to her till his knees started to seperate her smooth thighs and making her silver skirt hike part, showing her white panties. Artemis shivered involuntarily when his furry knees tickled her thighs and her eyes widened in anger when Lycaon exposed his thick and long manhood in front of her eyes. His big sweaty balls hung in front of her and Artemis growled, taking the dagger in her hand preparing to strike the disgusting animal down.

"Drop that dagger," Lycaon warned. "Or I will tell every demigod and god about your encounter with the Minotaur and how you enjoyed it. I will even tell every monster about it and let them know that you're a slut for monster-cock."

Artemis' eyes widened in stunning shock. She thought she was alone when she was with the Minotaur and unconsciously she moaned, remembering the thick minotaur-cock.

Lycaon smiled, hearing the goddess moan made his cock twitch.

"Please don't," Artemis pleaded. Her reputation and everything would be ruined if the news of her taken by the Minotaur and enjoying it leaked to Olympus and every where else. Her hunters would hate her and leave her. She didn't want that.

"I won't if you do what I want," Lycaon said, his amber eyes glowing with lust.

Artemis dropped the dagger back down and looked down at the bulging shaft throbbing with need. She gulped nervously.

"Put your hand around it," Lycaon said.

She did so shakily and slowly, not wanting to touch her enemies cock. Disgust taking over her beautiful features as she held the werewolf's cock in her small hand, barely able to fit it around his thick shaft. She felt it throb in her hand and heard the werewolf standing groan.

"Stroke it," he commanded, annoyed by her still hand.

She straightened her back and gathered her nerves, hoping to get this over fast. Her hand started to move slow, up and down and the werewolf moaned above her, starting to thrust his hips and fucking her small smooth hand.

It disgusted Artemis to give her enemy pleasure. It disgusted her so much that a monster derived its sick pleasure from her.

"Spit on it," Lycaon said before moaning, enjoying the feel of her hand on his thick manhood. It made it all the better to have the goddess of hunt, his enemy, to be sitting before him and pleasuring him.

Artemis did as he said and gathered a good amount of spit in her mouth before spitting it on his cock, she used her hand to lubricate his cock with her spit before continuing to stroke him off. This time using both her hands. Moving all the way down to his base and coming back up to the tip of his cock mixed with her spit and his pre-cum.

"Touch my balls," Lycaon said, wanting to see if she would use both her hands to do it or just one. If she did touch them, he had something special in mind to tell her and even if she didn't he'd say it anyway.

Artemis didn't bat an eye at his command. She lowered one of her hands to his big, hairy and sweaty balls and touched and massaged them, feeling them in her hand and continued to stroke his spit-covered shaft.

Lycoan moaned with increasing lust. His furry hand coming up and threading his fingers through her silky hair. Artemis bit her wetted lips, her thighs shaking and her panties dampening. The lust from being with the Minotaur was slowly coming back. The thick and long werewolf cock only increased her lust, it was almost as big as the Minotaurs and she unconsciously moaned and closed her eyes.

Lycaon stepped even closer between her thighs, as much as he could and it was quite a bit. Artemis could feel him stepping closer and she wanted to push him away but another part of her mind stopped her from doing it. The part of her that enjoyed having monster-cock. Artemis knew ever since the Minotaurs cock that she started to become more accepting to monsters and hoping that they all had big thick cocks and balls with potent cum that would bring her endless pleasure.

His pre-cum covered cock tip touched her wet pink lips. Artemis moaned and licked her lips, her tongue coming to touch his tip and she licked the salty pre-cum and swallowed it. Do they taste the same? Artemis thought because it seemed so. She couldn't tell the difference between the Minotaurs and Lycaons because they both tasted the same, nevertheless she delighted in the taste of his pre-cum.

Lycaon moaned at the feel of her hot wet tongue on his cock. He pat her head, making her look up at him and Artemis opened her silver eyes. Lycaon grunted at seeing those silver eyes that used to look at him with hate and disgust, but now they looked at him with lust. Lycaon smelled something sweet, he sniffed the air and the smell was coming from between her thighs. The sweet honey-like smell made him growl viciously, a snarl forming on his mouth and his hunger increased.

Artemis yelped when Lycaon gripped her shoulders in his big hands and shoved her onto her knees and hands. Lycaon yanked her skirt off, ripping it to pieces and Artemis winced when he tore her panties off of her.

Artemis tried to close her thighs on all fours, she didn't want to be in this position to her hunt's number one enemy. Lycaon growled and forced her legs apart, he knelt behind her and took a lick at her delicious wet pussy lips with his long tongue. Artemis released a moan.

Her hips pushed back at his face. What are you doing?! One half of her mind screamed.

It feels so good! The other half of her mind screamed, the part where it held all the lust for monster-cock and the desperate need to be fucked. Unknown to her, it's also the part that Aphrodite could affect the most, something that Aphrodite took full advantage of.

Artemis wasn't disappointed when Lycaon's tongue licked and teased her. Her toes curled, she shook and her legs quivered. Lycaon probed his tongue inside her pussy, enjoying the taste of her sweet honey, licking and swallowing it all down.

Artemis moaned when Lycaon pulled away. Artemis grunted when Lycaon's powerful frame leaned over her small body, his arms coming around to her front, groping her tits through her shirt and she moaned when she felt his hard shaft against her quivery thighs.

Plunging hot shaft penetrated her tight glistening moist cunt. Artemis moaned, accepting his driving thrust and yet trying to deny that she was enjoying this. Lycaon growled and started to pound away at her tight womanhood. She screamed and couldn't believe how fast he thrust and how good it felt to have a cock back inside her pussy. She shivered beneath his slamming thrusts. She grunted and moaned under his powerful driving thrusts and whimpered and answered his driving thrusts by pushing back at him.

"Bitch," Lycaon growled and pounded her tight needy cunt harder.

"Noo," Artemis moaned through the haze of pleasure.

"No? You are my bitch," Lycaon said through gritted teeth, groaning with pleasure as her tight wet cunt tightened around him. "You felt my big balls earlier? They are full of cum, cum that I will be shooting inside your needy cunt and your slutty mouth."

Artemis' eyes closed in sheer ecstasy and cried out her release, riding the wild and wonderful wave of pleasure. She bucked, thrashed and quivered under his muscled and furry body and arched like a cat against him. Lycaon ferally smiled as the goddess orgasmed under him and continued to fuck her squirting pussy through her orgasm.

"Oh gods," Artemis moaned. "Oh fuck! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

Lycaon smirked before pulling out slowly, leaving only the tip inside and stilled his movements.

"What are you doing?" Artemis whimpered. She moaned, twisting her head to look up at him and she tried to thrust her hips back at him but Lycaon held her still. "Why did you stop?"

Lycaon smirked as he looked at her pleading eyes.

"Beg me," Lycaon said, his wolfish teeth showing in a grin. He wanted that feeling of victory of having Artemis below him begging and pleading him to fuck her.

Artemis frantically twisted her head, shaking and nodding at the same time. She didn't want to beg him but she wanted him to fuck her.

"Beg me you bitch," Lycaon growled and twisted her erect nipples through her shirt and thrusted once hard making her yelp intermixed with pain and pleasure. "Beg me you cock-slut!"

Artemis writhed under his groping hands and wriggled her hips, getting that smalm amount of pleasure making her want more. Her mouth opened involuntarily and she begged and pleaded. The words came out fast, pleas and promises of so many things. She screamed and flushed, embarrassing herself to the smiling werewolf balls-deep inside of her. Lycaon's eyes were open in stunning shock at the words escaping her mouth and it made him feral with lust.

Artemis took him to the hilt, and Lycaon thrust his hardness deep inside her, filling her to the brim with his shaft. Artemis screamed her pleasure and lifted her hips to his thrusting body and pressed her hips frantically against him.

"You're my bitch, aren't you?" Lycaon grunted, slamming his cock inside her ruined soaked cunt, loving the sound of her pleasured screams.

Artemis' lust was consuming her mind and she agreed with him. She was a bitch. She was a slut. She was a slut for monster-cock.

"Yesss!" She moaned and screamed, haze, lust and pleasure overwhelming her mind. "I am your bitch! I am your slut! Just keep fucking me!"

Artemis grunted when she found her head roughly shoved to the muddy ground by Lycaon's furry foot grounding her face to the ground by her flushed pink cheek. She ignored the slight jolt of pain and instead focused on the never ending pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed against the ground, arched in unspeakable ecstasy, her body quivering and shaking. Her mouth open in a silent scream and her hazy silver-eyes staring at nothing. Her pussy convulsed and tightened around his monster-cock making him groan and bury himself to the hilt in her molten orgasming pussy. Artemis moaned and twitched, her hips wriggling as his cock throbbed and spasmed inside her. Spraying her walls white with a big load of hot potent cum.

"Yes! Yes! In me!" Artemis shouted. "Breed me!"

Lycaon groaned and pushed her head deeper into the mud, withdrawing his cock and sliding home again with a powerful thrust and oozing more cum inside her fertile pussy. He did it again and again, making her shake and quake under his powerful thrusts. Her tight cum-filled and juices soaked pussy tightened around his cock and milked him.

Lycaon pulled himself out of her tightness and got off of her. Artemis fell to the ground in a quivering and shaking heap. "Get up," he commanded as he stood above her.

Artemis did so. She managed to stand up for three seconds on her weak legs before she fell to the ground again in a pleasured haze and groaned. Lycaon had a smile on his face when Artemis fell to the ground in front of him. "Bitch likes to remain on the ground, doesn't she?"

"Noo," Artemis denied, but grunted when Lycaon's hand gripped her hair and pulled her face up to meet his eyes.

"I said that the bitch likes to remain on the ground, doesn't she?" Lycaon growled, managing to lean down and stroke his juices-covered cock in front of her lips. Lycaon smirked when Artemis shook her head yet licked her lips as if wanting that piece of monster-cock in her mouth.

Artemis gasped in stunning shock when his hand slapped her cheek hard, leaving a red-hand print. She didn't understand why she enjoyed this... type of pleasure because. Her lust-filled mind demanded to be degraded like this, to be slapped, to be used like a slut.

"Yess," she hissed through the haze of pleasure and pain.

"Yes what?"

"I like the ground. The ground is for sluts like me." Artemis admitted.

"Good slut," Lycaon complimented her making Artemis feel oddly proud and happy. She yelped when Lycaon roughly helped her up and shoved her back against a tree. Lycaon gripped her leg and made use of her flexible body by placing her foot on his shoulder. He teased her pussy lips with his cock before thrusting up inside her wetness again.

"Oh fuck," Artemis grunted. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

Lycaon gave a wolfish grin at the submissive goddess and thrust harder and faster. Plunging his thick shaft to the hilt and out again. Lycaon's hands gripped her shirt and ripped it off, exposing her small pert tits for his eyes to feast and his hands to touch. And he did exactly that, he fondled and groped them without shame, twisting and pinching her erect nipples and making her gasp for breath as she bucked against his superior muscled body.

Lycaon groaned and his body stiffening up, his hips speeding up even faster as he thrust his cock deeper inside the goddess making her moan and yelp with his powerful thrusts. Lycoan grunted and buried himself to the hilt inside her tight moist needy womanhood.

Artemis screamed, pleasure taking over her senses as she twisted and bucked against him. Her legs quivered and she almost fell over again but Lycaon held her still against him.

"You are mine! Your tits are mine! Your pussy is mine! Your ass is mine! Your fucking body and mind are mine!" Lycaon roared and spilled his seed within her fertile cunt, breeding her like a bitch in heat. "I own you, slut!"

Artemis moaned, her eyes wide open in stunning shock, her hazed silver-eyes stared up at his amber-eyes filled with lust and staring down at her like she was his slave. His eyes demanded her to be a obedient bitch to him. Her cunt tightened and sprayed her juices on his thick shaft and she screamed again as she orgasmed.

"Yesss!" She submitted. "I'm yours. You own everything that I am and have! You own my mind and body!"

Lycaon grunted, pulling his still spurting cock out of her wet molten pussy and threw her leg off of his shoulder and shoved her onto her knees. Lycaon had a smile on his face as he sprayed her face white with his thick cum. She shivered in delight as his cum splattered on her face and started to take his cock in her mouth but Lycaon stopped her, continuing to splatter her face with his cum.

Shivers of pleasure continued to run through her body. Juices and cum dripped from her pussy and she moaned when Lycaon gripped her hair and shoved her face down on his wet cock. She licked and sucked with enthusiasm that she didn't know she had. She swallowed the taste of cum and her juices down her throat, her eyes sparkling with joy.

He shoved her head down against his balls, liking the way she choked and gagged on his full length and continued to try to please him. Her eyes stared up at him and he held her head before starting to thrust hard and fast, fucking her throat and his sweaty balls slapping against her chin.

"Such a good slut," he idly commented and laughed when he saw her eyes lit up with pride and joy. That just made him fuck her face harder. Overwhelming pleasure rode his body as the goddess was submissive and obedient below him like a pet, a bitch. She didn't even mind that he was hurting her and it was getting him off. Her lips were starting to bruise, tears were staining her cheeks yet her eyes were filled pleasure and lust towards him, and he could imagine her throat hurting. If only he had a camera to take a picture of Artemis on her knees with his cum on her face.

"Create some slutty panties," Lycaon commanded and that made her confused yet she did what he said without questioning it. Out of thin air, small pink lace thongs appeared in her hand and he took them away from her. He gave a few quick thrusts inside her throat more before shoving her off and letting her fall on her back and he managed a quick laugh when she moaned and shook under an orgasm before trying to get back on her knees before him.

Lycaon grunted and stroked his cock against her underwear and he stained her new underwear white with his seed, spurting a few times before aiming his cock at her tits and came on her tits. Artemis moaned and pushed her small tits together, her hands touching the thick cum before yelping when he spurted one last time on her face.

He slapped his cum-covered cock head against her cheek, smiling when she didn't turn away from it.

"Now, you're going to be a good slut of mine," Lycaon said and Artemis sat up straighter. "You're going to wear these cum-stained panties and only these panties and walk back to your camp. There, you're going to show your cum-covered, my cum, body to your hunters and declare yourself as a slut, my slut to your hunters."

Artemis nodded so fast that he could barely tell how many times she nodded.

"You're going to force them to sit around and tell in explicit detail how much you enjoyed being my bitch to breed. My slut to fuck and how much you want to be fucked again and bred like a bitch. You will then tell them that if I want to fuck any of the hunters, then they can't deny me, fight me or run away from me."

Artemis' eyes were wide with lust, already thinking of who he would fuck and if she could be there to see it.

"If there is someone that is going to deny me, you are to pull off your cum-stained panties and stuff it in their mouth and bind them down for me." Lycaon said, saliva dripping from his mouth as he fantasised about fucking all the hunters.

Lycaon took a hold of her chin with one hand and used her other hand to pinch her nipples hard and made her yelp. "Is that understood?"

"Yes," Artemis moaned.

"Good," Lycaon muttered before slapping her cheek one last time with his cock and left her kneeling on the ground. On his way leaving, he leaned down and dropped the stained panties on her hand and gave a big slap on her firm ass leaving a red-print and a yelping Artemis behind him.

Artemis stood up on quivering legs as her entire body shook in the aftermath. She looked at the cum-stained panties and shrugged her shoulders before wearing them. She moaned as his thick cum rubbed against her wet pussy lips. She left the clearing and started to walk towards her camp and hunters—clad only in stained panties.

-Few minutes later-

Aphrodite was frozen as she looked at Artemis walk away. She licked her lips. Artemis' cum-covered tits and face were turning her on so much and she wanted to rush there and push Artemis to the ground and take her. She wanted to peel away those stained panties and stuff them inside Artemis' mouth. Aphrodite wanted her strap-on and push Artemis to her back and fuck her.

"Fuck," Aphrodite moaned and teleported away to get a good rough fucking from Ares.


	63. medusa and Artemis 1 (artemis-4) monster

Artemis knelt before the black-haired woman. She couldn't believe this and looked up into the green enchanting eyes belonging to a pale-skinned creature. A monster hiding behind magical illusions and she attempted to break the illusion. The illusion shattered in her minds-eye and revealed who hid beneath yet it remained in place and did not reveal the monstrous form,

"Medusa," she said.

"You are indeed correct, dear Artemis," Medusa said.

"Alright," the goddess sighed. "What is it that you want?"

Artemis recognized the smile Medusa showed and it's one of the dangerous kind. A shiver raced down her spine making her wonder what the cursed woman had in mind for her. She came here for one thing but instead she lay on her knees for another.

"You want to make me suffer, to silence me and to kill me. You want to make sure I stay quiet and spread rumors about you," she said.

Artemis nodded. Fire burned in her eyes as she desired to slice the rumormongers throat open. It would be so easy but she couldn't. Not now and not ever. She had underestimated the deviousness of Medusa.

"Unfortunately if you do kill me then I can continue to spread some rumors about you. Truths and stories that you do not want to spread out there." Medusa smirked. "There is a way for you to keep me silent."

Artemis sighed. Oh, how she wanted to kill the filthy monster in front of her but she did speak the truth. She knew if she killed her here then she would regenerate in Tartarus and then she would have to hunt her down again.

She wished for the ground to open up and drag her down but she swallowed the nervous lump down her throat and said. "What is it. What would you have me do?"

Medusa smirked and walked circles around the kneeling goddess. She still couldn't fathom the fact of the virgin albeit no longer a virgin goddess fucked the Minotaur and others despite how unwilling she was in the first place.

Artemis shivered. She felt hunted which she should not feel because she is the hunter. She is the predator, but right now at this exact moment, she understood that she wasn't the hunter. She wanted to grip the bare feet of Medusa that passed in front of her face every few seconds with a bone-crushing grip and pull her down and jump on top of her and establish dominance.

"How did the Minotaur's cock taste?"

Her brain froze at the unexpected question before it warmed up from the memories of the encounter with the bull. Delightful, salty, amazing and she wanted more of it.

"Disgusting, filthy..." she would have kept ongoing and going if not for Medusa stopping her.

Medusa gripped her jaw, pulling her head up and stared down at the goddess. A few seconds later she released her. Medusa bent over slightly and looked into her silver eyes before brushing her cheek with a single finger.

Discomfort from the rough handling and her cheek burned from the touch. A touch that lit up her nerves. She sighed and flushed red but leaned her head towards the finger.

"Do not lie to me, my dear goddess," Medusa said.

Artemis listened. What happened to her voice? It sounded dreamy, alluring and hypnotizing. Why did she lie? She didn't want to lie. She should tell the truth. She liked this voice and she wanted to hear more of it.

"How did the Minotaur's cock taste? Did you enjoy it?" The sensual voice continued.

Memories flashed and she saw fragments of the Minotaur. The Minotaur fucked her mouth, her cunt. It abused her and she enjoyed it. "It tasted... sweet and salty. That's an experience I enjoyed and wish to repeat."

"How did the Minotaur treat you?"

The finger on her cheek trailed down. She moaned from the sensation it left behind as it moved down to her neck and to her cleavage. She moaned. "Rough. Hard. It treated me like... like a whore. I, a goddess, was nothing more than a piece of meat for him to satisfy his lustful desires."

Medusa smiled and walked to the goddess' side. She bent over and her hand moved further down and she gripped the goddess' breasts with a tight vice and squeezed.

"And did you enjoy it? Did you want more?" she whispered close to her ear. She licked it. Medusa smiled when the goddess swayed and shook. She looked breathless. Medusa then pinched and twisted the nipples and enjoyed the sound of a sharp inhale.

Artemis nerves were wrecked and out of control. A pillar of flame kept on rising inside of her and she reminisced. The Minotaur took absolute control of her and dominated her. She remembered having zero control over the situation and she enjoyed that. She did not want to admit it but she enjoyed it.

"Yes!" she screamed, her eyes wide and passion burned in them. "I enjoyed it! I loved it! I wanted more!"

"Good, good," Medusa commented, "now follow me."

Artemis began to stand up when she oomphed when Medusa pushed her back down.

"No no," Medusa said. "I want you to follow me on your knees."

Artemis swallowed. For a goddess to walk after someone on the knees is outrageous and incomprehensible. A goddess does not lower themselves to such standards. But to deny a beautiful creature like her with the sweetest voice she had ever heard of? She couldn't deny her. She stayed on her knees and crawled. Small rocks dug into her knees on the dirty, grassy ground and she could not think anything more degrading than this. Except the recent action she had with monsters. She had felt degraded, humiliated and brutalized. Then again it was also gratifying, enjoyable and satisfying.

This is plain humiliating and she was excited. Excited and wet. Her eyes roamed and fixated on Medusa's backside and her hips swayed.

A wooden door with fading blue paint. Medusa opened it and stepped to the side. "Go on. Get inside," she said.

Artemis crawled inside. The room smelled of sex and she breathed it in. The place looked never cleaned but in the middle of the room. There lay a queen-sized bed with red silky sheets and white pillows. She knew what happened on that bed. And she could only guess what will happen next.

The door slammed shut and locked. Medusa walked inside and sat down on the edge of the bed and crisscrossed her legs. She looked the goddess over and appreciated the sight. Flushed red and excited from the slight sweat she could see and a slight trail of wetness on her thighs.

"Come here," Medusa said, smiling when Artemis continued to move on her knees and stayed on them in front of her legs. "Do you remember why you are here?"

Artemis frowned. What is this about? She mulled over it before the haze lifted over her mind and faded. She remembered. She came here to kill her. She came here to make her suffer but then...things happened. Things she didn't have control of.

"Yes," Artemis admitted. "I want to make you suffer for what you've done. For the rumors you've spread but you told me that if I were to do that then there's no stopping you. I would kill you, but you would regenerate in Tartarus and you would..." she trailed off.

"Yes I would," Medusa agreed. "But I will stay quiet about everything when you do as I say."

Artemis frowned. She definitely didn't want to do everything she said. She didn't want to follow the commands of a mere monster, a monster ordering her around.

"You fucked the Minotaur," Medusa said.

Artemis thoughts were abruptly stopped by what she said.

"You fucked the Minotaur and you enjoyed it. I would've enjoyed it too there's no doubt about that. He's got a big cock, didn't he?" Medusa said. "No doubt you want to experience it again. There is no doubt about it that you wish for the Minotaur to bend you over and make you scream loud enough for all of Olympus to hear."

"Okay! Okay!" Artemis exclaimed. She knew it will bite her in the ass sometime soon but anything to silence her. "What do you want!?"

Medusa smiled. Her eyes lighting up with joy and delight. "I want you to worship me."

Artemis froze. Worship her? Worship her how? There were many different forms of worship that she knew of. She took another quick look around the room and she then knew what kind of worship she was talking about. Could she do it? Could she do this worship a monstrous creature?

Yes. She could do this. Already there were discussions in certain Olympus circles of her and monsters. She had heard some. *Did you hear that Artemis fucked the Minotaur? Did you hear that Artemis submitted to a hell-hound? By submitting I mean fucked.* Yes, she could do this if it would stop her from talking further.

"Okay," Artemis said. She sighed, dread inside of her but continued. "I accept your terms. I will worship you in exchange for you to keep silent and stop spreading further rumors."

Medusa wanted to shout and scream with happiness but she didn't. She stayed calm and aloof. She leaned back a little and uncrossed her legs. She pushed her leg forward and rubbed Artemis' knee with her foot.

"I want you to start with giving me a sensual foot massage," Medusa said and propped her feet on Artemis' knee.

Artemis frowned but gave a shaky smile. She gripped the leg on her knees and she was surprised. She would've thought her feet would be dirty and filthy but they were not. Even after walking on dirt and grass her feet were clean. As if she came out from the shower minutes before. Even more surprising is the scent of her feet. Lavender and... something else she couldn't figure out. Something intoxicating.

"Easy," Medusa said. Slight anger and disappointment in her voice.

"You do know the meaning of a massage?" she said.

Artemis eased up her grip but wanted to twist her leg enough to break it. She heard the slight condescension in her voice and she hated it. She took a deep breath and relaxed. Using both of her hands she began to rub her feet and added pressure slightly with her thumbs.

Medusa sighed and relaxed. She eased down onto her back on the soft bed and closed her eyes. She breathed in and out and enjoyed the massage she received from the goddess. Truthfully a volatile excitement rose inside of her but she kept it under tight control. She couldn't believe that she had the goddess of hunt worshiping her like this.

Artemis circled, touched the toes and added small amounts of pressure before she moved up her feet. She gently rubbed the ankle and below her feet again before she moved further up to her knees. She spread her hands further apart. Gently she touched and caressed Medusa's thigh and the other hand rubbed her feet.

Why is her foot moving closer to her face? Artemis wondered. She swallowed down the disgust in her throat. She guessed what Medusa wanted. Did she want to do this? Her mouth opened and her flushed lips closed around the big toe.

"Oh yes," Medusa moaned.

Oddly, Artemis found that it did not taste disgusting or dirty. It tasted lavender and she could still not tell what the other intoxicating scent she smelled. She sucked and licked. She added constant pressure on the foot. She plopped the big toe out of her mouth before kissing her other toes. She moved up her foot adding small kisses along the way. Her tongue left behind a trail of saliva.

"The other leg," Artemis heard her say.

She eased her leg down gently before she began to work on the other leg. She used all the same and old tricks on this leg as she used on the other one. Further along, she discovered that in some weird way she relished doing this. She didn't know why nor how but all she knew is that she enjoyed this.

"Stop. Close your eyes," Medusa said, having enough of her foot massage. She wanted the special now.

Artemis stopped. She eased her leg back down and shut her eyes closed. She heard Medusa removing her dress and she thought what she wanted now. Was she going to...? She'd never tried that before. Something sticky and hard touched her cheek. She wanted to open her eyes but she didn't yet.

Hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her towards the bed. She went along with the pull and crawled on her knees forward.

"Open your eyes now," Medusa ordered.

She did as said and her silver eyes widened from surprise and excitement. Mere inches from her face stood rigid an 8'inch cock. The tip glistened wet and she could smell the scent of pre-cum. Tight and big hairless balls hung below and she figured they were full of delicious cum. For a moment she wondered how could Medusa have a cock and that thought vanished quickly. She didn't want to wonder that. She wanted to taste it. She couldn't deny that recently she had an urge for cock and a craving for cum.

"I want you to worship my cock," Medusa said. "Worship it as if it were your god. Your king. Your lord."

Artemis hummed. She touched the tip with a single finger and it twitched. It looked real it felt real. She closed her fist around it and it throbbed. She began to move her hand up and down with slow strokes and she gently massaged the balls below with her other hand. She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted...she needed to taste it. She lowered her head and kissed the head.

Medusa moaned.

"Oh, gods. Oh yes," Artemis pulled back. Her tongue snaked out and licked her red lips and she swallowed down the pre-cum that covered them. "So good."

Medusa's eyes were wide when Artemis dropped back down and took five inches of her cock down her willing, wet and warm mouth. She groaned, enjoying the delightful heat of her mouth and her tongue on her cock. Her hands worked wonders on the base of her cock and balls. Medusa could not believe the experience Artemis showed.

Artemis did not waste time. She pulled back up. Her lips were closed tight around the head of Medusa's cock. Her cheeks hollowed and she swallowed. Her tongue traced circles and swirled on the tip. She then licked the underside of the cock before she pushed her head back down and taking her cock deeper down her throat than before. She pulled back up, back down and kept on going. She bobbed up and down each time taking it deeper down her throat until she had all 8'inches in her mouth. She gagged and choked but that did not stop her. She held herself down and her eyes began to water and a tear trailed down her cheek. She pulled away and coughed. Her chin wet with her saliva.

"Fuck," Artemis said after coughing. Her face turned redder from the awed murmur of Medusa. Artemis leaned back down. She stroked her full length this time and kissed both sides of her cock before she licked both sides of the cock. Pulling away again and she gathered saliva in her mouth before she spat on the head and immediately rubbed it all over her cock.

She kissed the head again. She could not get enough of it. She loved it. She grew addicted. She craved it. She opened her mouth again and plunged down taking all of it down her throat in one fell swoop and making herself gag. She did not pull up. She kept still. Her back arched and her vision began to blur. She began to feel dizzy before she pulled off again.

"I love cock," she breathed. Her lips close to her desired cock and making it twitch from her hot breath. She rubbed the cock on her cheeks and lips.

Medusa felt faint. She couldn't believe the sight. The proper goddess looked like a whore. Her face filthy, sweaty and covered with saliva. Her hair's a mess. And she liked it. Gods she wished she had a camera. She smiled and gripped Artemis' hair tight.

She stood up and pushed her cock against her lips. Artemis opened her mouth and her cock plopped into her willing mouth.

"You are a proper whore aren't you?" Medusa said. "You're a cock hungry filthy whore."

Artemis nodded with the cock in her mouth. She showed clear desire. A desire, a craving for cock and sweet cum. She pushed her chest and face out and took her hard cock deep. She gripped her ankles behind her. She held herself still and balanced herself. She knew what came next and she lusted for it.

Medusa smiled. She caressed Artemis' cheek once and twice before she yanked her hair. Medusa groaned. Artemis' eyes bulged, and she choked as her cock stabbed at the back of her throat. She sucked. She played the head with her tongue. Swirling, licking and swallowing.

Medusa didn't bother with the niceties. She pushed and pulled Artemis' head back and forth. Hard and fast. Her balls slapped against her chin every time she bottomed deep into her hungry mouth. Medusa got even more furious with yanking the goddess' head when saw her eyes watering and tears staining the cheeks. She did stop.

Artemis did not want her to stop. She wanted her to abuse her. She wanted her to use her mouth as one would abuse her juicy cunt. Gods. She did not know nor understand when she changed from the cold unfeeling goddess to a lustful slut. She thought of the Minotaur and perhaps that began her change and she was glad for it. She wanted this. She wanted to stay a slut.

Medusa pulled out of the dazed goddess' mouth. Her cock glistened wetly with saliva. Excessive saliva dribbled from her cock on Artemis' cleavage. Artemis breathed in the fresh air and savored it. Her eyes though remained on the cock that abused her mouth. She loved it. It throbbed and pulsed and she knew Medusa neared climax. Oh, oh how she wanted that cock throbbing and spurting cum into her mouth.

And she got what she wanted. A rough pull on her hair yanked her back. She opened her mouth and closed it tight around the rock-hard cock. It throbbed. It pulsed. And she sucked.

Medusa took her time pulling her cock out of her mouth. A slow and gentle pull and she left one inch between her red lips before she stabbed back inside hard and fast. Medusa fucked her wide open mouth again with brutal powerful thrusts. Her hips went back and forth. Her balls churned hot and she pulled out quick.

Artemis' took joy at the sight. Medusa stroked her cock and aimed it at her face. The goddess opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out. The first spurt of cum streaked from her cock and splattered her cheek. Artemis moaned. It warmed her cheek. The second spurt splattered her other cheek. The third rather large rained down on her hair. The fourth stained her lips white. The fifth shot straight into her mouth and hit the back of her throat making her gag. She swallowed delighting in the taste of cum. It tasted salty and...strawberries? Her tongue slithered out and she licked her whitened lips and swallowed that down too.

Medusa watched and watched as the goddess degraded herself further by caressing and rubbing her stained cheeks and spreading the cum further along her face. Oh, how she wanted a camera to take a picture of this. To savor this moment. She honestly looked like a filthy whore. She shined wet with sweat. White drops of cum on her hair. Artemis took a hold of her cock again and dragged her tongue across it before taking the head inside of her mouth and sucking on it.

She wasn't surprised. Medusa moaned. Now she had to figure out a way how to repay Hecate for the magical gifts she had blessed her with. But for now? She will enjoy this.


	64. The Hunters of Artemis (Bianca, Phoebe, Thalia & Zoë with Artemis too) 1 monster

Percy stood in front of the camp the Huntresses of Artemis had set up. He was wondering why he was called her by the goddess of the hunt. Sure he had done quite a few 'favors' for the goddess and her hunters. But why was he called here now?

"Percy, so glad you could make it" Artemis said with a smile.

"Lady Artemis, why did you call me?" Percy asked.

"Well, my girls and I have been on a very rigorous hunt and we are all in need of some relief and I know you can provide it" Artemis said with a knowing smirk.

"Um, my lady, you do know I am just one person and won't be able to do all of you, right?" Percy asked knowing the reality of the situation.

"I do, that's why I nicked this potion from Aphrodite" Artemis said as she revealed a vial to Percy.

"What does it do?" Percy asked nervously.

"It is supposed to increase your sex drive so you can go on for a very long time" Artemis said.

Percy took the vial and eyed it. He was still wary of it since anything made by the gods should be handle carefully if handled at all.

"Don't worry Percy, I'll be here just in case you get out of control. Though I doubt it. This is a watered down version of the original" Artemis said like it was nothing.

Percy hesitated for a moment then nodded and downed the contents of the vial. He felt himself get very horny as he felt his cock tighten in his pants and he knew the only way he could get relief was by fucking some sweet, sweet pussy.

Artemis saw this and grinned. Time to put her plan in action. She led Percy to a large tent. Inside the tent was her huntresses. Zoë, Thalia, Bianca, and Phoebe. They were all there wearing only just strips of leather that barely covered all their bits.

Percy felt his cock jump seeing such a ravishing sight.

"My hunters, it is time for The Ravaging" Artemis announced.

A chorus of cheer rose up. They were all very frustrated since they hadn't even got close to their prey even after the weeks they've spend tracking it. They all were in need of relief and relief they will get by one Percy Jackson.

"Which one of should go first though?" Bianca asked.

"I will since I've known him the longest" Thalia said with smugness in her voice.

"Like Hades, we all knows he needs an amazing start and I am the one to do that" Phoebe, the former man hater, said.

"Please, Percy will do me first" Zoë said.

"But Percy always liked me the best" Bianca argued.

The hunters were about to get into a fight when Artemis intervened. Though Percy even if he was super horny and needed to fuck one of these girls or goddess quickly would've liked seeing an all out cat fight between them all. Yes, the hair pulling, the groping, the tearing of what little clothing they were wearing, and then possibly the making out and more. It was every hot blooded male's fantasy.

"My hunters silence or you'll not getting any of Percy" the goddess of the hunt said with authority.

The hunters bowed their heads. They were just so frustrated that they needed some relief soon or else they'd go crazy.

"What do you suggest my lady?" Thalia asked.

"Zoë will take Percy's mouth, Thalia will take his cock. Then once you both have come and Percy has come also then we switch. Phoebe will take Percy's mouth and Bianca will take Percy's cock. Then after you've all come then you switch with Zoë on Percy's cock and Thalia on his mouth and then the same with Phoebe and Bianca, but switched positions" Artemis said.

The hunters nodded.

"Good, now to business" Artemis said.

She snapped her fingers and Percy was nude. His body was nice and muscular though not overly so. He had more of a swimmer's body with lean muscles. Jutting out was his very impressive cock. All the hunters and Artemis licked their lips at the sight of the practically god like ornament.

"Oh gods, I can't wait for that to be in me" Thalia drooled.

"Now Percy, lie down and we shall get started" Artemis said.

Percy did as he was told and laid down on the nearest bed. Zoë climbed on and straddled Percy's face. She gasped as she felt his tongue enter her wet opening.

"Oh gods" she moaned as she began humping Percy's face.

Thalia was next and climbed onto the bed and lowered her pulsating cunt down on Percy's shaft. She gasped and moaned as she was filled and stretched. Once she was fully sheathed she reveled for a moment at feeling Percy twitch and jump inside her. She then began bouncing up and down on Percy with all her might.

Meanwhile Bianca and Phoebe watched frowning.

"It's not fair, I hate waiting" Bianca mumbled.

Phoebe nodded.

"Who says you'll be just waiting" Artemis said.

The two remaining hunters turned and found their lady nude and lying on another bed.

"Bianca I want you to grind that sweet peach of yours against mine. Phoebe bring that cunt of yours to my mouth" the goddess of the hunt ordered.

"Yes my lady" the two said then got into position.

Bianca began humping her pussy against Artemis' while Phoebe rode her lady's face. Artemis attacked Phoebe's cunt and munched away happily. She knew her way around a cunt after so many centuries of experience.

"Oh Gods yes, my lady. Fuck my cunt stick that godly tongue in me, yes, yes!" Phoebe moaned.

Bianca was grinding and once her she was in a good position she moved her hands up and grabbed Phoebe's breasts from behind and began squeezing them.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Phoebe moaned as Bianca pinched her nipples.

Back with Percy, Zoë, & Thalia

Thalia was going up and down harder and harder loving how Percy's cock penetrated her. Percy helped by pushing his hips up meet Thalia's movements. Thalia was moaning up a storm.

"Gods, I love this cock. I've missed so much. Annabeth is such a lucky bitch to get to suck and fuck this divine thing whenever she wants" the daughter of Zeus groaned as she grinded down.

Zoë meanwhile was holding Percy's head almost suffocating him with her own twat. She loved how Percy knew where every single one of her pleasure spots were. It was fucking incredible.

"Eat me Jackson, eat me. I want more, more damnit" Zoë moaned.

Percy couldn't reply as his mouth was full, but he gripped Zoë's hips tightly to leave marks and used his teeth to graze Zoë's clit.

"Fucking shit" Zoë moaned.

Percy smirked as he knew he hit a sweet spot in Zoë. He then swirled his tongue causing Zoë to gasp and buck on his face. He could feel Thalia's cunt massage and coax his seed out of him, but he wasn't about to give it up just yet. He then got an idea. He placed his mouth on Zoë's cunt and began sucking it.

Zoë moaned loudly as she was getting sucked. She had never felt anything like it before. Her eyes rolled up as her head was thrown back. She was lucky to remain on Percy's face.

Thalia was bouncing on Percy hard and fast. Rivulets of sweat washed down her body as she kept going. Her grunts and pants were getting louder and louder as she was getting close to her peak. She felt Percy throbbing and twitching inside her and she redoubled her efforts to get his seed. She wanted it badly.

Artemis, Bianca, & Phoebe

Bianca pushed her clit harder and harder against Artemis' clit. Their juices flowed out mixing together in an ever growing pool on the cot below them. Bianca was gripping Artemis' hips tightly sure to leave bruises. She could feel her lady push against her just as hard as she was.

Phoebe was riding her lady's face and panting and moaning. She never knew her lady was so talented. She could feel Artemis' tongue swirl and dance up inside her and it was fucking amazing. The sucking and slurping that was reverberating around the room sounded so delicious. It just made Phoebe even wetter.

"Oh, my lady more. Lick me more, please. I love your tongue inside me" Phoebe moaned.

Artemis smirked as she ate out Phoebe and marveled at the tart-like quality of her juices and wondered what her other hunters tasted like. Well she was going to find out tonight and this excited her even more. Her own cunt was starting to spasm as it was being ground against Bianca's. Damn, this girl knew how to hump pussy.

Percy, Zoë, & Thalia

Zoë could feel her orgasm approaching and she fought back as hard as she could wanting the pleasure she was getting to last. But then Percy threw in another twist. He began using his demigod powers and the juices inside her began to swirl like whirlpool inside her. It felt so fucking amazing that Zoë almost fell off of Percy as her orgasm rocketed right through her.

"FUCK!" Zoë screamed.

Meanwhile Thalia was doing her best to get Percy's seed in her. She was riding Percy up and down like a bucking bronco. She then felt Percy's cock swell a bit and it fired off. Percy raised his hips as high as he could thrusting himself as deep as he could into Thalia. Thalia gasped as Percy's load coated her insides. This set her off as well.

"Oh gods!" Thalia moaned.

Percy just grunted as he emptied himself inside his cousin.

The three were panting hard.

"That was fucking amazing" Thalia said.

Zoë was in a kind of comatose state due to Percy's new trick.

"Holy fucking Hades! What did you do to her Percy?" Thalia asked as she saw the state her fellow hunter was in.

"Oh, she just enjoyed a new trick I came up with" Percy said idly.

Thalia looked closer and saw a goofy grin on Zoë's face and sighed.

"Whatever she had I want too" she said.

"You'll have to wait your turn" Percy said.

Artemis, Phoebe & Bianca

In a wave of orgasmic bliss the three came together. Phoebe's juices coated Artemis' face as she drank up the dousing Phoebe gave her. There was a huge lake of juices on the cot under where Bianca had been grinding her cunt against Artemis'.

Bianca got off Artemis a bit wobbly, but regained her balance quickly. She turned to see if it was her turn and grinned and she saw it was.

"Phoebe come, it's our turn on Percy" she said with excitement.

Phoebe had just gotten down from her high leapt off Artemis' face and raced to Percy with Bianca just ahead of her.

Artemis sat up and shook her head in amusement. She then saw Zoë on the floor and looked at Thalia for an explanation since Percy was once again busy.

"It appears my lady that Percy has a new trick up his sleeve and he used it on Zoë, which is why she's in this state. I don't think it's permanent at all, but unsure how long she'll be like this" Thalia said.

"I see, well then we'll shall let her recover while you and I get to know one another better" Artemis said.

Thalia nodded as she made her way over to Artemis. They began kissing one another and the goddess stuck her tongue in Thalia's mouth. It shocked the daughter of Zeus, but only for a moment then she fought back with her own tongue.

Percy, Bianca & Phoebe

Bianca and Phoebe got over to Percy making sure to avoid the road block that is Zoë. They stood there and Percy had an idea. He wasn't interested in being on his back the entire night.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Phoebe lie on the cot" Percy ordered.

Phoebe did as she was told.

"Bianca get on all fours" Percy ordered.

Bianca followed Percy's orders and got down on her hands and knees with her ass and pussy showing. Percy smiled as he caressed Bianca's ass. He then positioned himself and entered the daughter of Hades. Bianca moaned as she felt herself get filled and stretched. Percy then began moving in and out of her as he leaned forward.

Phoebe saw what he was going to do and moved herself as close to the edge of the cot without falling off. She spread her legs wide so Percy would have total access to her dripping core. She moaned when she felt Percy make contact.

Artemis & Thalia

The two were making out heavily now with their hands roaming and groping each other's bodies. Thalia's hand was the first to make it to Artemis' core. She shoved two fingers in and began pumping them in and out.

"Oh fuck, you are impatient aren't you?" Artemis moaned.

Thalia grinned as she moved her mouth down and began suckling on the goddess' neck. Artemis was at Thalia's mercy it seemed as Thalia dominated her sexually. Thalia added another finger into Artemis as she used her other hand to mind the goddess's tits.

"Oh gods" Artemis moaned as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head.

It seemed the goddess was losing this battle, but that's when Artemis flipped them over so she was on top. She was a goddess so that meant she wasn't easy to defeat. She pulled Thalia's fingers out of her and brought them to her mouth and sucked them clean. This act made Thalia moan. Artemis then used her mouth to worship Thalia's body. She licked, sucked, and nipped every piece of available skin.

Thalia was moaning and withering as Artemis' mouth worked over her body.

"Oh my lady, your tongue feels so good on me" the daughter of Zeus groaned.

"Wait til it's inside you" Artemis said with a grin.

Thalia was getting wet at the thought.

Percy, Bianca & Phoebe

Bianca was moaning and whimpering as she was getting fucked doggy-style. She could feel Percy's cock slide in and out of her and she did her best to keep it inside her by using her cunt muscles to grip Percy's length. She felt Percy's hands slide over her hips and ass and it felt wonderful.

Percy was enjoying this new position since he had more control. He was eating out Phoebe and decided to use his show-stopper last. He was going to give Phoebe an orgasm she'd never forget. Hell, Zoë was still out of commission.

Phoebe was rolling her erect nipples as she played with her breasts. She bit her bottom lip as she watched Percy eat her out. His tongue wasn't as gentle as Artemis', but it was still amazing. Percy's movements were rough, coarse, hard. He was always seeking her sweet spots while Artemis knew where all of them were instinctively. It was a change, but Phoebe liked it. She liked Percy's rough style since she was kind of a rough girl.

"Mmm fucking eat me Percy. Drink my juices. Fuck it feels so good to have your tongue in me" Phoebe moaned.

She used her legs and locked them around Percy's head to keep him from moving. Percy didn't seem to mind as he concentrated on the task on hand. He was also thrusting harder and harder in and out of Bianca's twat too.

Artemis & Thalia

Artemis had finally reached Thalia's cunt. Thalia was now a moaning mess with her hips rocking and thrusting wanting Artemis to enter. Artemis grinned and without a warning she dove in. This caused Thalia to gasp as a flood of her juices spilled out.

Artemis could taste Thalia as well as Percy. She drank it all like the sweet ambrosia she always drank.

"Good gods that was amazing" Thalia panted.

Artemis looked up and grinned. Her faces covered with Thalia's juices. Thalia brought Artemis up and licked her juices off Artemis' face. Artemis moaned as she felt Thalia give her face a tongue bath.

"My turn" Thalia purred into Artemis' ear.

Thalia then flipped them over and Thalia dove right at Artemis' pussy without any foreplay. Artemis gasped loudly and her hips rocked as Thalia began eating her fiercely.

"Oh fuck, you are really an impatient one" the goddess moaned.

Thalia said nothing as she kept devouring Artemis' cunt like a starving man.

Percy, Bianca & Phoebe

Bianca felt Percy's hands slide from her ass to the sides of her body then they went to cup her swaying tits. She moaned as she felt Percy's hands pleasure her mounds. She lowered her head moaning.

"Gods, oh fucking gods Percy" she moaned as Percy's fingers tweaked her nipples.

Phoebe was a moaning mess as she felt Percy's teeth graze her clit. This caused her to jolt.

"Fuck, do that again. Oh Fuck yeah, again. Fuck yes, again" Phoebe wailed as she groped her tits harder.

Percy was working harder than he was the first time and he was so glad he had taken that potion Artemis handed to him earlier or else he would be exhausted by now. He could feel the potion still coursing through his veins giving him the stamina he needed. His cock hadn't even deflate yet. It was still rock-hard ready to go.

He just hoped there weren't any side-effects to this at all. He didn't want to have to go through the rest of his life with a constant hard-on. He knew no mortal doctor could help him and he'd be embarrassed to have to go to the godly one. He really didn't want to explain that he needed the potion to have an orgy with Artemis and her hunters. Yeah, that will go well. It sounded even stupid in his mind.

Artemis & Thalia

Thalia kept up her assault as she ate out her goddess. Artemis was rolling her hips, rocking them doing everything she could to hump Thalia's face. The goddess' body was coated with sweat that just made her even more godly. She looked so fucking hot. Though Thalia wasn't paying much attention to the sight since she was enjoying her delicious treat.

"Thalia, gods you have much talent" Artemis groaned.

This gave Thalia more confidence and ate out Artemis with even more vigor than she had before.

"OH GODS!" Artemis moaned.

Thalia's face was coated with Artemis' sweet nectar. She drank up as much as she could then was pulled up by the goddess and was given the tongue bath treatment. They then laid there watching the sight of Percy in action.

Zoë

Now at this time Zoë had finally awaken. Her mind was still in a hazy of pleasure, but she soon came back to herself.

"Enjoy your nap?" Thalia asked.

Zoë made her way over to her goddess and fellow hunter.

"I did" she said.

"What in all of the gods names did he do to you?" Thalia asked.

"I am not sure, but I think he used the powers he has to control water and made my pussy into a mini whirlpool" Zoë said.

"I didn't know he could do that" Thalia said.

"Me neither" Zoë said.

Artemis smiled.

This boy is just full of surprises she thought.

The three then heard a yowling cry and turned to see Phoebe in complete rapture.

"Fuck, looks like another one has gotten it" Thalia said.

"She's going to be out for a bit" Zoë said.

Percy, Bianca & Phoebe

Percy began using his powers again.

"Percy what are you- Oh gods don't stop, fucking gods this is so damn incredible" Phoebe moaned as her body began to shake and tremble.

Bianca could feel the vibrations of the coat and was going to ask what was going on when one of Percy's hands left one of her breasts and found her clit. He began to tweak and tease it and this sent Bianca to orgasmville.

"OH SHIT!" the daughter of Hades screamed.

Percy felt Bianca's cunt squeeze him and he worked faster and sprayed his second load into her. His cock was buried as deep as it could get into Bianca so it was practically in her womb.

Phoebe fell unconscious and they only way you could tell she was alive was the slight raise and lower of her chest. Percy removed his head from Phoebe's cunt and detached himself from Bianca's cunt. He then got up and stretched his muscles.

"That was an impressive show there Percy" Artemis said.

Percy turned and bowed.

"I thank you Lady Artemis, I aim to please" he said.

"Oh yeah, we definitely know how you aim" Thalia said with a smirk.

"I didn't see you complaining" Percy shot back.

Zoë giggled at Thalia's red face.

"Well then I believe we shall continue" Artemis said.

The three nodded.

"Good now Zoë, Thalia could you move Phoebe off so you can get to work. Bianca come here so I can taste you" Artemis commanded.

Bianca, who was standing admiring Percy's handiwork, headed to Artemis while Zoë and Thalia carried Phoebe over to one of the unused cots to recoup. They then headed back over.

"How do you want us Percy?" Zoë asked.

"Well how about we do the same as I did before, but Zoë you'll be on your back as I fuck you" Percy said.

The two hunters nodded and got in position. Though Thalia asked Percy to clean up the mess Phoebe had made. Percy nodded and used his powers and gathered up all of Phoebe's juices and then he divided them between Zoë and Thalia. The girls drank the juices down.

"Yummy, Phoebe has a tart taste to her" Zoë commented.

Thalia nodded as she laid back on the cot, legs spread ready for Percy's mouth. Zoë got on her back and spread her legs wide too. Percy just stood there for a moment to soak in the sight of both girls open wide just for him. He then got into position himself. He speared Zoë as he lowered his head into Thalia's cunt.

Both girls moaned as they were penetrated.

Artemis & Bianca

The goddess and her hunter with in a classic 69 eating one another out. They were both moaning and enjoying the other's tongue deep inside their inner sanctum.

Percy, Thalia & Zoë

Percy found this position easier than the one before when he was doing Bianca doggy style. He made more range of motion than before. His hands would roam from cupping and playing with Zoë's tits to rubbing and caressing Thalia's ass. Both girls seemed to appreciate his attentions as they moaned wherever his hands traveled.

"Fuck Percy, it's be a while since I've had your cock. I've missed it so much" Zoë moaned.

"Fuck, his tongue is almost as good as his cock is. Fuck me, fuck me good cousin" Thalia mewled.

This all went on with Percy fucking both girls as Artemis and Bianca munched on each other's peaches. It went on til they all came in orgasmic bliss.

Thalia was in a passed out like Zoë was before and Phoebe was just getting over.

"Oh man, what hit me?" Phoebe groaned as she sat up.

"It was Percy and it was fucking amazing" Zoë said as she sat up.

"Yeah, Thalia would agree with you if she could talk" Bianca said with her face covered in Artemis' juices.

"Get back here Bianca you need a good cleaning" Artemis said as she pulled Bianca down and gave her a tongue bath. Bianca reciprocated the gesture.

Phoebe got up and stretched.

"Well it looks like it my turn again" she said.

"Yeah, but can you help me carry Thalia?" Zoë asked.

Phoebe nodded and helped her fellow hunter carry Thalia to the cot she was using. Bianca was now back up freshly clean thanks to Artemis.

"Zoë come here, it's your turn to be eaten" Artemis said crooking her finger.

Zoë walked over to Artemis as Bianca and Phoebe got into position. The same positions Zoë and Thalia were in. Percy of course cleaned the area that had Thalia's juices and shared them with Phoebe and Bianca. Once done Percy pierced Phoebe's cunt with his cock as he began devouring Bianca's pussy.

Meanwhile Zoë and Artemis was in a 69 enjoying each other's sweet peach.

Percy was now very thankful he had taken that potion since he knew he couldn't have lasted this long. Hell, he still felt great even after all the times he's come and he still is ready for more. He hammered away at Phoebe's cunt as he chowed down on Bianca's cunt.

"Oh gods, Percy your tongue feels so good" Bianca moaned.

"Wait til he really give it to you" Phoebe said through a groan.

"I can't... wait... for it" Bianca panted as she rocked her hips to Percy's tongue.

Again Percy's hands roamed. His hands went from Phoebe's breasts to caress Bianca's ass.

This went on til there was loud moans as they all came. Bianca had just joined the passed out due to great pleasure club. She was carried over by Zoë and Phoebe while Thalia was now awake and ready for more. Artemis though had other plans.

"Okay girls, time for you to entertain yourselves while I have my Percy time" the goddess of the hunt said.

All of the hunters pouted, but in the end agreed. They began to enjoy each other as Artemis sauntered over to Percy.

"Do you still enough for one more round?" she asked.

Percy nodded.

"Excellent, lets get started" Artemis said.

She pulled Percy to her cot and dragged him so he was on top of her. They made out for a while and then Artemis maneuvered herself to feel Percy's cock just touching her entrance.

"Fuck me Percy" she said.

Percy pushed himself into Artemis and they groaned as they felt one another so intimately. He then began pumping away in and out of Artemis. Artemis held Percy close as pleasure ripped through her body.

Meanwhile back with the hunters the three decided to play with Bianca's unconscious body. They knew she wouldn't mind at all. So the explored the daughter of Hades' body. Touching and caressing every part.

"Her breasts feel so soft" Thalia said.

"They do, I want to taste them" Zoë said.

She then bent down and began licking and nibbling them. This caused Bianca to shift and moan, but not awaken. This caused the hunters to giggle since Bianca looked so cute.

Back with Artemis and Percy they were in a heated coupling both panting heavily as they grunted, groaned, and moaned out their pleasure. Percy pushed in and out as Artemis' hips moved in time with Percy's pumps.

"So good Percy, your cock feels so good. More, harder, faster" Artemis groaned.

Percy buried his head into Artemis' neck as he worked his body harder in giving not only himself great pleasure, but Artemis as well. Artemis was gripping Percy's back, holding on for dear life.

Bianca soon awoke to find her fellow hunters pleasuring her body.

"Oh gods, now this is the way to be woken up" she said through a moan.

There were giggles from the other hunters as they kept up enjoying Bianca's body. Soon Bianca came and they decided to do the same to the rest. Bianca traded spots with Zoë so it was Zoë's turn to get pleasured. This went on with after Zoë it was Phoebe and then Thalia last. They were all having great fun with each other.

Percy was pounding into Artemis as hard and fast as he could with sweat pouring off his body. He dipped his head down and began to taste Artemis' sweat mounds. They tasted so good. He devoured them as Artemis arched her back pushing her chest into Percy's eager mouth.

"OH GODS!" Artemis moaned as she came.

Percy felt Artemis' twat squeeze his cock tight and he exploded into the goddess. He fell on top of Artemis exhausted.

"I see the potion has ran its course" Artemis said as she stroked Percy's sweaty lock.

"Yeah, it looks like it" Percy said tiredly.

Artemis slipped out from under Percy who was now asleep. She turned to find her hunters all asleep cuddling one another. She smiled and decided to let them sleep. She disappeared in a flash knowing she would have a great story to tell Aphrodite.

End


	65. Zoe monster gang bang 1 monster

The summer sun shone down on Zoe's copper colored skin and long black hair as she walked through the woods. Gently, she stepped over leaves and sticks making no noise, her ears alert to the faintest sound that could mean danger. Zoe knew there were many things in the forest that harbored evil intentions, but today everything seemed innocent.

The heat, the heat was another matter. She felt like she was baked, and she realized that she was over two hour's walk from the camp. She shivered as sound of running water reached her. A grin spread over her sweet pink lips, showing white teeth, and the huntress ran through the woods towards the sound.

Zoe laughed when she reached the shady side of the forest near the rocky hills. Clean water fell in a stream down from the hill, collecting in a pool that looked perfect for a quick bath. Zoe quickly looked around. She hadn't seen anything dangerous yet, and the clearing was surrounded by leaves and bushes, it would be difficult to find her.

Zoe's decision was made, she rapidly stripped off her T-shirt and skirt, exposing her lovely panties and bra covered body to the sun. A thrill sped through her and she quickly took her bra off, exposing her bare small breasts to the warm air, then she pulled her silk pink panties down and kicked them off. The warm wind making her shiver.

Smiling to herself, Zoe dipped one foot in the water. It was cold and her nipples hardened. She giggled, plunging in feeling the cold all over her bare skin. It felt incredible with the heat of the day. Ducking under, she let the water soak her hair, then breached the surface in an spray of droplets.

Zoe was so distracted that she didn't notice the approaching footsteps until they the loud stomps fell on the pool's edge. Her blood froze and her coppery skin paled as she heard the mocking voice of Cyclopes.

There were three of them, standing near the pool where she had left her clothes. One lifted her skirt to his face, two lifted her panties to his face, breathing in her scent and the third was observing her pert breasts that she covered up with her hands making the cyclops grunt. She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

She did what any Artemis' huntress would do when alone naked and with men or monsters. She had two choices, either to kill them or flee and because she didn't have her weapons she turned to flee. Zoe leaped swiftly from the pool, her nude body shone in the sun instantly as she landed on the opposite of the three cyclopes. She pushed quickly through the leaves to run – elation surged in her chest, thinking that she was getting away and she looked back towards the pool stupidly when something strong plowed into her strong flat belly and she doubled over, coughing.

A fourth one! She thought desperately as strong fingers curled into her hair, and dragged her back to the pool, her arms and legs flailing.

The grunts and growls of triumph greeted the cyclops holding her when the three realized that their prize wasn't lost.

"Let me go or my lady, Artemis, will have your heads!" Zoe despite her fear managed to say, relishing in seeing the four cyclopes flinch. Zoe knew that she and Artemis had a good reputation of hunting monsters down relentlessly and she hoped to use that.

Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"I never hear a woman talk," said a cyclops, his voice deep and strong, running a finger over his club. "Just scream."

"It's cause you usually are bashing their heads in with your club," the cyclops holding her said.

Zoe blanched when she saw the cyclopes nodding.

"I can make them scream without a knife," the cyclops sniffing her panties said , grabbing his crotch with a laugh.

"This one's mine first, Crimert," the cyclops holding her said threatening. He used his thick hand and rubbed her naked ass and Zoe managed to flail her legs powerfully, hitting the cyclopes in the chest. He growled and slapped her ass so hard that she fell over on the grass, landing on her stomach.

"Watch it, huntress," he said, picking her up by the neck. Zoe kicked and writhed as he squeezed her soft neck. "I think we need to teach you a a lesson."

Zoe's heart dropped as the cyclops shoved her forwards over a rough rock and dropped his loincloth. Zoe was sure that the cyclopes rough weight would be over her body and its cock would be penterating her virgin pussy. Instead, the cyclopes powerful hand came down on her ass. A sharp smack made to her ears as he slapped her butt, a jolt of pain made her scream until a cyclops stuffed her mouth with her panties.

Zoe's eyes watered and her cheeks stained with tears as she squirmed under his blows. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut against the pain. Her eyes opened in shock when she felt something hard, thick and long press against her thigh. Her cheeks reddened as she realized what it was. The thrill from being naked rushed back, twice as strong and she wriggled as this hand hit her again. Involuntarily, she raised her red butt up for the next blow.

What are you doing?! Her mind screamed.

The cyclops, with his thick shaft between her legs sniffed the air, letting the trembling huntress rest on the rock. It smelled like honey and he licked his lips. Looking down at the huntress, her pussy peeking out between her thighs glistening with wetness and the cyclops realized that the huntress was enjoying it. His cock twitched when her wetness dripped on it, pre-cum leaking out of its tip.

Zoe squealed when the cyclops rolled her onto her back and spread her legs apart. Zoe didn't have time to register what he was doing until his thick shaft penetrtated her womanhood and the three watching cyclopes crowed with delight. Zoe moaned when the cyclops above her thrust his thick cock inside her.

Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open as she came. The cyclops thrusting inside her could feel it, her pussy convulsing and tightening and spilling her juices on his cock as he continued to thrust through her orgasm.

A cyclops came to stand above her head, his manhood above her open mouth and Zoe willingly opened her mouth more and licked her lips staring at the impressive monster shaft. The cyclops thrust its shaft inside her mouth with a grunt and Zoe, shamelessly and wanton with lust sucked on it. Her tongue swirling and licking, swallowing the pre-cum. Her hands came up to touch her aching small pert breasts when the two remaining cyclopes came to stand at her sides and grabbed her hands and guided them towards their cocks.

Zoe moaned, her hands stroking the thick long shafts, she sucked on the big cock in her mouth and thrust her hips back at the cyclops thrusting its throbbing shaft inside her moist cunt.

Zoe moaned against his thick cock, wet with her saliva and enjoying the salty taste of pre-cum.

If Artemis were to find me and if she were to disturb me or kill these cyclops, I would leave her hunt and angrily scream at her for disturbing this wonderful moment. I would probably attempt to make Artemis join me. Zoe thought, accepting the massive amount of lust that was running through her mind.

Zoe shattered under the climax, shock waves of pleasure sizzled and her sweaty body shuddered as she came again. Her head bobbed frantically and her hips twisted violently against his hips. She screamed and moaned against his cock as the cyclops buried his cock to the hilt and stopping. His throbbing manhood pulsed exploded inside her, spilling his hot thick cum into her sopping ruined cunt.

The cyclops pulled its erect cock out of her pussy making her moan with loss and yelp when he brushed against her clit.

"Lets switch," the cyclops that just fucked watched his cum and her juices dribble out of her cunt. He stroked his cum and juices covered cock.

"Hold on," the cyclops fucking her mouth said and sped up its thrusts. Zoe' grunted as the cyclops fucked her mouth faster and harder, pistoning in and out of her sloppy throat. She choked and gagged, her eyes tearing up yet continued to try to lick and suck.

The cyclops stopped its thrusting, burying himself down her throat and Zoe grunted as his thick cock pulsed and spilled its seed down her throat making her gag and swallow. Zoe swalloed with enthusiasm, enjoying the taste of his salty seed. His sweaty and hairy big balls resting on her chin.

The cyclops pulled out, his throbbing cock dripped cum and saliva down onto her face that she tried to catch with her open mouth, gasping for breath. Some she caught, rest landed with a splatter on her cheeks.

"She's a good sucker," The cyclops commented and they switched.

Zoe moaned when he pushed his wet thick cock inside her sloppy cum-filled cunt. He gripped her strong legs and held them onto his shoulders and penetrated her deeper making her release a deep moan.

Her empty mouth was filled by the thick cock covered in cum and her juices that she enthuastically sucked on. Licking the taste of salty seed and her honeyed-juices, swallowing the mixture down her throat and licked the tip of his head.

Her hands continued to pump the two aching bulges in her hands as the two cyclopes played with her aching tits. They twisted and pinched her nipples making her gasp in pain mixed with pleasure. Their meaty hands grabbed, groped and fondled her small tits. The two cyclopes at her sides were waiting for their turn and enjoyed her small hands that barely fit around their thick cocks.

Zoe lost count of how many times they switched and fucked her ruined sopping pussy. All she knew was endless pleasure as the four cyclopes used her willing pleasured and to be given pleasure body for themselves. Her lips were bruised and her cheeks were stained with tears, tits were red and aching from their groping and her erect nipples stood out poking.

Her pussy, even after taking four large shafts to the hilt was still tight around their cock. She lost count of how many times they filled her cunt to the brim with their potent molten cum. When a cyclops pulled out, her cunt pushed the hot cum out before another came between her thighs with his shaft hot and hard and slid himself home again.

Zoe knew she had swallowed at least 10 or more loads of warm cum and her own juices down her throat and her salivating mouth begged for more. When the cyclopes wanted to change positions, she did so happily. When they told her to get on her hands and knees with her ass up in the air, she did so fast that it made her look like a bitch in heat. When two of them started to lay down on the ground, Zoe didn't even think about it. She stood up on quivering legs and ran at them before crouching down and impaling herself to the hilt on their thick cocks and rode them and sucked the two cyclopes off who stood.

It didn't bother her when the cyclops gripped her head with two hands and used her mouth as a pussy. She choked and gagged and felt pain, but the pleasure overrode that pain and she moaned happily as the cyclops force-fed his cock to her open mouth, pushing her head back and forth on his cock and spilling his seed deep in her throat.

When the cyclopes called her a slut, she promised to be te their personal slut. When the cyclopes asked if they could come back and fuck her again, she agreed without a moments hesitation. In fact, if they did come back to fuck her again, she promised to be naked and wet with her legs spread for them.

When they said that they'll bring more of their friends to fuck her, Zoe moaned and told them to bring them all and that she would be ready and wet for them.

When the cyclops who was thrusting deep into her pussy idly commented about wanting to fuck Artemis or another huntress. Zoe had screamed and moaned against the thick cock in her mouth, she had shivered and climaxed, spraying her juices on his shaft.

"I'll help you fuck my lady, Artemis!" Zoe had then screamed. "I'll help you fuck any huntress you want!"

The cyclopes were frozen in amazement, amazement at how they managed to fuck the huntress into so much pleasure that she'd help them fuck the goddess Artemis or another huntress of their choice.

All at once their cocks throbbed and twitched, releasing their release hot cum inside her pussy and throat and the other two cyclopes spurted cum after cum on her small tits.

Zoe passed out from the sensory overload of pleasure. She fell in a heap of quivering mess with cum staining her sweaty body. The cyclopes didn't stop and continued to use her passed out body. They came again, insetad this time surrounding her and spurting cum on her tits, face and thighs.

"We'll come back again?" A cyclopes asked.

"Of course stupid," Another answered and slapped his head.

The last two cyclopes walked behind the two stupid-heads and both said at the same time. "Thalia"

They gave a belly-rumbling laugh as they walked away from the passed out huntress, leaving her in the clearing.

"Yes, what I wouldn't give to have the daughter of Zeus below me."

-A FEW MINUTES LATER-

Aphrodite blinked into existence, amazed at how willing Zoe was after a tiny minuscule of her power. Aphrodite's panties were damp and her thighs were rubbing. She couldn't believe how hot and aroused Zoe was after she used her powers on her.

"Zoe's first cock and a gang-bang," Aphrodite murmured, her eyes still wide on Zoe's cum-stained tight and sweaty body. She remained on the ground, her tits facing the sky, her face to the side with her lips parted. Her legs were spread and shaking, her glistening cunt dripped with cum and juices down.

"Such a monster-cock slut," Aphrodite commented when she saw some cum dribble from her mouth.

"I too hope you help those cyclopes fuck Artemis," Aphrodite said, her fingers rubbing wet pussy through the damp panties. "I want to see Artemis spit-roasted."


	66. Annabeth x Minotaur 1 monster

I walked the Camp Half-blood border, keeping my eyes open. Of course no monster would actually step foot in camp; but Chiron had relayed me a message from the Oracle. Why I even listened to her, I don't know. The words flashed through my mind again.

Three lives saved, a great cost paid,

stand watch on the edge of Thalia's shade.

Lighting flared above me, a constant reminder. Zeus's symbol had been stolen, someone had taken the Lightning Bolt; and the thief hadn't been found. Of course Olympus tried to hush it up, but I was there the day the thief hit. I saw the alarms, I saw the thunder and lightning brewing above Olympus. I could figure out what happened even before Athena told me.

And what was this 'great cost' I would pay to stand watch here? Whatever it was, I needed some sort of sacrifice. I needed a way to show my devotion; having been on Olympus the day the lightning bolt was stolen, I was a suspect. If I paid a cost, then so be it.

A roar caught my attention in the distance. A roar sounding from the recesses of a throat that could never have been human. Minotaur.

My eyes caught three people, running for all they were worth. I recognized the man at the back, or more precisely, the satyr. And two others; a boy around my age, twelve at the most, and a woman, presumably his mother.

The creature barreled behind them, crashing into Grover before grabbing the mother's waist. The boy turned around, frozen stiff with fear, as the Minotaur raised his mother into the air, slowly tightening its grip.

Grover got to his feet and leapt at the Minotaur, while the boy leaped onto its other shoulder. They both grasped hold of its horns, and the beast dropped the woman, before shaking its head wildly in an attempt to dislodge its passengers.

The boy flew off first, crashing into a tree, before getting to his feet. I glanced towards him; he seemed uncertain about what to do.

'Run!' I yelled, and both him and his mother started running past me.

Grover's grip fell short, and he fell to the ground, before standing back up. The Minotaur was going to kill him if I didn't do something.

'Grover!' I yelled, pulling my hat from my pocket and tossing it to him. A Christmas gift from my mother, a hat that could hide whoever wore it. Grover snatched it from the air, and pulled it on.

The Minotaur looked perplexed while I heard Grover's footsteps echo behind me as he ran for the camp. It then turned two eyes towards me, before growling. I raised my spear, determined to meet it blow for blow. It was pointless trying to outrun the thing, as Grover and his friends had demonstrated. If I could kill it, I might survive.

It lowered its head, then charged towards me. But the creature was a marathon runner, whereas I was a sprinter; in the long term it would exhaust me. In the short term, I could evade it. A short roll to the side, and I spun around, stabbing into its ankle with my spear.

It turned around ten meters later, enraged, before preparing another charge. I rolled to the side again, before cutting at its other ankle. This creature was too stupid to know when a tactic wouldn't work. It would keep charging me, and I would keep evading, until it dropped from blood loss.

It charged again, and I rolled to the side; and the creature grabbed me by the waist. Its other hand swung around, and ripped my spear out of my hand.

I was too dazed to react for the first few moments. How had this creature outsmarted me? Perhaps I had underestimated its intelligence; and then my instincts kicked in. I started kicking, biting, trying everything I could to get free of the monster holding me. The Minotaur was at least twice my size; there was no way I could break out.

Its other hand came around; it was going to break my neck. It was going to break my neck, and then move on. Hours later, I would think back to that thought; if only it broke my neck.

But no, the creature didn't break my neck. Instead, it grasped the bottom end of my orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt, before pulling it over my neck. Now with nothing above the waist, another set of instincts, insane for the situation, made their way into my head, and I clenched my shoulders to cover my budding breasts.

The creature then flipped me upside down, clutching me by the stomach. I screamed as it began to pull off my pants, then my panties; but at the time, I didn't realize what was happening. It was too horrifying a concept for me to even consider.

And then, still held upside down, I saw its manhood.

That was possibly the most traumatizing moment of my life; being held upside down by a monster, whom from that point on I stopped seeing as an it, and more as a he. With his fully erect manhood mere inches from my face. I couldn't believe the size of it; at least twelve inches, probably more. And then the true horror of the situation came upon me.

'NO!' I screamed. 'NO! NO! NO!'

He ignored me, dragging me onto a nearby log. The Minotaur then pushed me onto it, my ass held in the air by one of his hands, the rest of me pressed down on it, splinters scratching my skin. I continued to scream as he experimentally touched the lips of my virgin pussy with the end of his cock.

My screaming reached its highest pitch, going from words to a mere sound, when the Minotaur entered me.

I sometimes fantasized about what my first time would be like. I imagined a strong man around my age, a tender lover who would place my pleasure before his own. A tender lover who would go slowly, and who would be just the right size. He would take his time with my hymen, making sure he wasn't breaking it too fast.

The Minotaur was strong, but not tender. He slammed into me with only his own pleasure in mind, thrusting at a pace I couldn't comprehend, filling my entire pussy; at the time, I thought he must be slamming into my womb.

Again, again, again. The Minotaur slammed into me over and over again, as I continued to scream. He didn't care; he just kept slamming into me. This wasn't something I could simply endure; I thrashed around, trying to break free, but he held me still.

At the three minute mark, my voice broke. I went through the rest of his fuck in complete silence; the Minotaur still seemed no closer to cumming.

At five minutes, he leaned in, hot breath on my bare neck. I flung my head back, trying to slam the back of my head into his; he grabbed my head with his hand, and pushed it back down.

And at the seven minute mark, my body betrayed me.

It started as a pleasurable sensation amid the pain. My walls were stretched from the rough, brutal fucking, and I thought I had lost all feeling down there, but that wasn't the case. Waves of pleasure, starting weak and reaching a crescendo, started emanating from my crotch; somehow, through a weak throat, despite all my efforts, I moaned.

The pleasure kept climbing until it took over my world. There was no camp, no Grover, no forest, no Minotaur. There was just me, and a cock pumping in and out of my pussy. I screamed into the night, a howl of pleasure with an ounce of pain. Despite all my efforts to do otherwise, I was enjoying this.

The Minotaur started to thrust faster and faster, and from what I had read, I realized what was happening.

'No...' I moaned. 'Not yet, please, not yet...'

He cummed, filling my pussy with his seed. He came, and came, and came, over and over again, until my stomach was bloated with the Minotaur's cum, and even then he continued to cum. It started spilling out, running down my bare legs, and collecting in a pool on the ground.

Finally, the Minotaur was finished. He pulled out, before turning his back on me and walking out into the woods.

They found me after twenty minutes of searching the woods around Camp Half Blood; several members of every cabin found me naked, lying against a log, bruised, battered, stomach bloated with cum, fucked until I couldn't even move my legs.

 

. . .


	67. artemis bitch 2

-Previously On Artemis, Her Hunt and the Monsters-

\- Artemis was, once again, strolling through the woods alone. Only this time, she didn't have her hunting wolf with her, the Minotaur had killed it, a small price to pay for the intense pleasure she received.

\- Also she was completely naked except for a black dog collar which read out SLUT. It was covered in random patches of cum. In fact her whole body was covered in cum in places.

\- Annabeth suddenly kissed Thalia intensely and she could tell that Thalia was kissing Annabeth back with the same amount of intensity. Thalia's hands found Annabeth's ass and she started squeezing and massaging her ass. She could hear Annabeth moan into Thalia's mouth as she started fondling with Thalia's boobs.

-Artemis stated seductively which triggered both girls' minds to make their bodies move and start sucking, licking and cleaning the sweet, sweet cum from Artemis' body. This continued for a little while until Artemis' body was sparkling clean in the sunlight.

-"Now...will...you tell us...why you have a dog collar...reading slut and...why you were covered in cum?" Annabeth gasped out, breathless.  
"Oh...er, well you see I was actually-" Artemis started before she was interrupted. "SLUT! At my feet. Now!"

-Now-  
-3rd Thalia, POV0-

"SLUT! At my feet. NOW!" yelled Lycaon from out of nowhere, scaring the living Hades out of the trio.

Annabeth and Thalia, both dazed, confused and wide-eyed looked at each other and then turned to look at Artemis. Only they couldn't because Artemis had suddenly disappeared.

"Wher'd she go?" Thalia asked. The only reply she got was a shrug from Annabeth before she gasped and covered her mouth with one hand and pointed at something behind Thalia with shock and dismay.

Thalia turned around to see a small pack of wolves and four bulky werewolf standing next to a gold throne. And on that gold throne was the king asshole of werewolfs himself,

"Lyacon," Thalia spat with venom. Her arm instinctively reached for an arrow and she realized that herself and Annabeth were still actually standing in front of Lyacon in all of their naked glory. "Shit," Thalia muttered as she felt Annabeth stand next to her, covering her boobs with her arms the best she could.

Thalia, risked a look at her and instantly regretted it. For all of her attempts to cover herself up, all that Annabeth actually acheived was to push up her boobs and make herself look more sultry than she normally looked.

Thalia felt her feelings from earlier on rise up inside her again. She always knew that she was bisexual, only that she knew that she had a desire for monster cocks that derived from her experiences with the Manticore, Chiron and the Laistrygonian Giants.

She couldn't help but notice how sexy Annabeth looked like in this moment. Crazy sex hair, the sun shinning on her ass, her eyes. If Annabeth hadn't told her that she secretly liked Percy after their quest to save Artemis and Annabeth, Thalia had no doubt that she would have stuck on with Percy or tried to form the three of them into a love triangle.

Thalia frowned as she saw Annabeth's eyes widen and shock filled her face, she turned around and faced Lyacon and she suddenly realized why. And even though, she was definitely not as smart as Annabeth, everything clicked together in Thalia's head in an instant. And Thalia just couldn't stop the gasp of disbelief that escaped her once she saw the sight.

Her lady, the commander of The Hunt, The Hater of Werewolfs, The Nemesis of Lycaon was sitting at his feet like a common bitch from his pack. She saw a gleaming bronze chain starting from the Slut dog collar on Artemis' neck go straight into Lyacon's hand. And the asshole Wolf-King himself sat on the throne, titled to the right while he groped Artemis' left tit.

Thalia couldn't turn away, her eyes were glued to the degrading position of Artemis and her new master.

-3rd, Lycaon's POV-

Lyacon noticed this and he gave a dark smile. "Like the new improvement on the Slut?", he asked as he gave the chain a little shake.

"My cock needs attention Slut, do your job," he commanded as Artemis crawled to Lyacon, knelt in front of him and started sucking. "That is amazing shit right there, don't worry you'll get your turn too." Lyacon winked at Thalia and Annabeth.

"How dare you degrade Artemis like that you dog!" Thalia yelled. Lyacon frowned at them and stood up and pushed Artemis off him. "Slut, tell them what you told me", Artemis at this turned on her knees and faced Annabeth, not able to look at Thalia "I am the property of my Master Lyacon.. He owns everything that I am and have, including my mind and body and The Hunt,"

"Artemis! How could you?" Thalia asked, at this Artemis looked away either unwilling or unable to respond.

Seeing this Lyacon chuckled, and simply said, "Slut, my four loyal men need cleaning, use that tongue of yours and do the job," and shoved her towards the four eager looking werewolfs, but not before she spanked her and hooked her chain to the side of his throne.

He now faced the two demigoddesses and he couldn't help but smiling, the Princess of Olympus and the girlfriend of the two time Savior of Olympus standing in front of him? Not to mention that they were facing him in all of their naked glory.

The scared yet excited look on Annabeth's face and the defiant look on Thalia's, that darkened as the sounds of Artemis moaning, her slurping, choking and gaging combined with the werewolfs' sexual grunts? His cock twitched. "Don't worry whores, your next," He promised them.

Before Thalia or Annabeth could react several wolves surrounded them and two werewolfs grabbed a stunned Annabeth while three dragged a resisting Thalia.

Lyacon motioned for his wolves to put the two on their knees, bowing to Lyacon, at his feet. He smiled at the sight.

"Now I'm going to give you three options, 1) You can just agree to become part of my Hunt Harem on the spot and I might just go gentle with you. 2) Refuse, Try to kill me etc, etc. I'll just take you anyway and I'll punish you as well. Still refuse then this leads to option 3) I take you either way but I torture the other one while you can decide if you go with option 1 or 2. I won't put my dick near you but I will tie you up. So choose bitches!" Lyacon laughed spreading his arms in mock victory.

-Annabeth's 1st POV-

I felt myself getting wet as Lycaon spoke and the sounds of Artemis swallowing dicks, occasionally multiple dicks down her throat. I always wanted to be dominated but Percy was always getting himself in a quest, not by choice but still.

"Oh and if you choose option 1) pick a collar, kiss my feet then my cock, then bow down to me like a little bitch. But you are to hold out your chosen collar so that I can give you the honor of putting it on. Also call out a similar vow like Artemis', " Lyacon told us before he tossed something down in front of us. It turned out two be two similar collars to Artemis although one was pink and glittery which read out 'Whore' while the other one was a deep purple with black studs and a neon white 'Bitch'. Both had a bronze and gold chain hook attached similar to Artemis' one.

I immediately wanted that one, I always wanted to be treated like a bitch. Plus that collar was the better looking out of the two. I made up my mind about my choice and I was about kiss Lycaon's feet before Thalia stood up and spoke, "Never go fuck yourself, I'll kill you" then she attempted to choke Lyacon before a wolf jumped suddenly and slammed her to the ground.

"Guess that's option two. You did say 'I'll kill you' and I specified that in option no 2." Lyacon sighed, "Too bad, I was hoping you'd go for option three or one. Slut! stop trying to get Jessidra and Konsir's (made those up) dicks down your throat! Crawl over here, drag this bitch to my throne and tie up." There was a loud choking sound. I turned my head to the left and saw Artemis choke out two dicks and crawl over to us. Thalia started struggling and fighting against the wolves holding her down.

I think I saw Artemis mouth "I'm so sorry," before she looked at Lyacon for confirmation. "By the hair," he told her before he turned his attention to me. I then saw Artemis stand up, grab Thalia's hair and dragged her all the way to Lycaon's throne. She pressed a hidden button next to her chain holder, how long was that chain?

The throne split open into an outdoor bondage room. At the sight of this Thalia screamed but Artemis, being a god, dragged her over and tied her up. She shoved a ball gag in her mouth while she tied her arms and legs to the pillars, suspending her in the air and giving her a full view of what was happening.

"Slut continue servicing my men," Lyacon commanded before he continued staring at me, all he said was "Your turn, Blondie, you got three minutes."

In less than 30 seconds I got on my fours and grabbed the purple collar. I then kissed his feet, which felt weird and degrading. Then I got up on my knees and saw what looked like heaven.

A roughly 14 inch cock with throbbing veins and a purple head gently pulsed in front of my eyes. That amazing, salty tasting pre-cum gently oozed out. I kissed the tip, coating my lips with pre-cum and I couldn't help put licking my lips. It tasted salty but sweet and just like nectar, it was like licking liquid gold. I moaned and pressed my lips back to the cock, getting as much pre-cum as possible before I felt a push that made me sink down again.

Remembering the previous predicament I bowed down, raised my arm and the purple collar and called out, "I am the property of my new Master Lyacon . . . He owns everything that I am and have, including my mind, body and free will. Please give me the honor of putting this collar on my neck and giving me the title of 'Bitch' master."

"Well then welcome to the club Blonde Bitch," Lyacon laughed as he grabbed the collar with one hand and swept all of my hair over my left shoulder. He put the collar around my neck and clasped it shut. I gasped, it felt slightly uncomfortable, cold and tight.

"Now suck my dick bitch, " Lyacon commanded, in a cold dark tone.

-Thrid POV-  
-A few Moments Later-

As Lyacon's thick cock slid deeper into Annabeth's mouth the Wolf-King moaned at the loud gagging sound his bitch made. As she sucked, swirled and swallowed, she tried her best to fit as much of his massive cock in her mouth as possible.

"You'll get used to the size Bitch! Now show me how bad you want it!" Lyacon growled as he watched Annabeth's bushy, blonde hair bob up and down as she desperately deepthroated his cock.

"Yes Master!" Annabeth gasped before hurriedly trying to take his cock even deeper into her mouth.

Annabeth was desperate to show what a good little bitch she could be for him. His cock gave her immense pleasure from simply sucking on it that not even Percy Or Jason gave while fucking her to their hardest. She wanted this so bad.

"Suck it properly you little bitch!" Lyacon snarled as he grabbed a handful of her hair and forced his cock deeper down her throat.

He enjoyed the feeling as she struggled for breath while fighting to keep his cock inside her mouth. Her eagerness gave him a powerful sense of control. It was a control he felt when Artemis sucked and rode him.

"Fuck! You're gonna make me cum you dirty whore!" Lyacon called out. Annabeth moaned in pleasure of his announcement and began massaging his big heavy balls and making a humming noise at the back of her thoat, sending vibration down his dick, determined to coax the amazing, sticky cum out.

He pulled his cock from her mouth and as she gasped for breath she squeezed her big boobs together.

"Please Master! Please cum on your Bitch's tits and face!" Annabeth begged. She pleaded again and again while Lyacon furiously jerked off, although she didn't have to beg for long and within moments Lyacon was squirting his cum all over her large breasts. Spraying her face with his sticky Monster Cum.

"Mmmmmm.... Thank you for the honour Master!" Annabeth moaned as she licked a bit of the cum off her tits.

"You aren't done yet Bitch. You've shown how talented your mouth is but there is more to test" Lyacon smirked.

He nodded somewhere behind Annabeth and suddenly two pairs of strong arms grabbed hold of her from behind. "What's happening?" Annabeth asked as she was forced down onto all fours.

"You don't ask questions here Bitch! All I want to hear is yes master or no your master unless asked to do otherwise. Understood?" Lyacon growled agrrsivley, slapping her hard.

"Yes Master" Annabeth nodded nervously.

She knelt there on all fours she shuddered in anticipation. She didn't know what was going to happen next but she knew she was wetter than she had ever been. Her master was treating her like a common, stereotypical, blonde bimbo, as though she was just an object to be used and she was loving it.

"I think I need to punish you for your disobedience, I'm going to spank you hard bitch" Lyacon told her as he walked behind her, grabbed her hair and pulled. Her head was jerked up and was greeted by the sight of Artemis choking herself on 4 thick cocks.

"I hope you haven't had an orgasm yet Slut, otherwise your going to pay." Lycaon called out as he groped Annabeth's ass, making it ready.

Without warning he slammed his hand into Annabeth's jiggly ass, making it jump and making Annabeth groan. He laughed and did it again, alternating ass cheek, hitting it a further fifty times. Annabeth's ass turned red, and it stung like Hades.

"Now for some consolidation," Lyacon told her before he slammed his cock into her wet pussy, gripping her hair and wrapping it around his hand.

She cried with pleasure when he thrust its cock back and forth, inside and out of her moist cunt. His thrusts were powerful, so powerful that she kept lurching forward and backward with every slam.

Annabeth screamed with lust, her voice echoing as a powerful wave of orgasm hit her. She shuddered and quivered, her cunt convulsing around his thick and juices-covered cock.

Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath when Lyacon filled her to the hilt. She bucked beneath him and and rocked her hips back against him, grinding her ass against his dick.

She cried out again as she had another orgasm yet again. She screamed to the world while Lyacon grunted and continued slamming.

"Get ready bitch!" Lyacon warned her as he pulled out of her abused cunt, making her whine with the loss.

However that was replaced with a moan as Lyacon slammed his cock into her abused pussy once again. She let out a loud groan as he hit her g-spot and clenched around his cock. Within moments, Lyacon released powerful shots deep into her cunt. When the last of his orgasm went into Annabeth's overfilled pussy, he finally let go of her and she collapsed on the ground and passed out as her most powerful orgasm was triggered.

"Right, now it's time to teach you a lesson you little whore," Lyacon growled to Thalia, who had cummed at least five times herself.

He picked up the pink, girly collar and walked towards Thalia, who was shivering with fear mid-air.


	68. piper x Minotaur and Percy x drakaina x empusa 1 monster

Piper knew her mother must have had something to do with the well publicized break up of Percy and Annabeth, and she was on her way to Olympus the day after Percy told her he didn't want to lie to her but swore a solemn oath not to tell what had happened.

She made it halfway before the first monster found her. Her charmspeak was enough to take care of most monsters, but the Minotaur was not most monsters.

She felt much weaker than normal, and was unable to defeat the enormous muscled man.

It did not escape her notice that his usual tighty whities were missing, leaving only an utterly enormous cock and massive balls hanging in the open. As a daughter of the goddess of love, she was equipped to take any size dick without pain, but this was pushing it.

After it pinned her to the ground with its foot, its erection grew to its full length. An astounding fifteen inches long and a ridiculous five inches thick, it would have killed anyone but a daughter of Aphrodite.

Its testicles were huge as well, at least an insane seven inches in diameter, gigantic even in proportion to its monstrous cock. She knew the cum they'd produce would be utterly mind boggling.

She stared in fear as it approached her face.

The bull man picked up the huge breasted, kaleidoscope-eyed half-Cherokee, held her so her face was right next to his unwashed balls, their strong scent hypnotizing, and sauntered off into the woods.

Fifteen minutes later, the beast stopped in a small clearing. Piper had started fingering herself a few minutes after she was captured, aroused by the overly manly stench of the disgusting, hairy, enormous testes. She wanted to see how much of the enormous cock she could take. Her mind was addled by the stench, and she began fondling her 36DDD breasts through her shirt when the beast laid her down.

Piper had thought the monster incapable of speech, so it was a surprise when it asked her, "You, cow?"

Piper surmised it was asking because her enormous tits made her seem like a cow. She had only ever assumed it was just an insult for a large breasted stupid woman, but apparently the Minotaur wasn't all that bright himself.

"I can be a cow for you if you want me to be, you beast. You want to fuck me? Wanna destroy my tiny little unused pussy? Shove that monster cock straight in my guts? You wanna unload your baby batter into my oven?" she asked sluttily. The scent of his taint had transformed her into a sex crazed maniac, a far cry from her usual restrained personality.

"Breed... calf," he replied as he ripped her camp shirt off revealing she was wearing a very tight training bra, before he ripped that off as he tore away her short shorts and thong.

Piper had had to wear a bra since age ten. Her tits kept growing for eight years, to the point she had to wear a training bra four cup sizes too small just to keep the jiggle to a normal level. So what looked like triple D's before were actually J cups, enormous tits, bigger than anyone's in camp. Only her mother could match her enormous tits. A lot of men said they preferred regular size tits, but that was mainly to make them seem less perverted or to make their wives and lovers feel better. After all, a true man loves any set of tits. Ginormous or tiny, every set of tits were magnificent. But most men preferred huge tits. Not so huge they sagged to her waist, but Piper's were quite perky, with little sag if any. But they were just so damn big that whenever she took a step they bounced all over.

Her massive cow-like tits were so huge that had she not worn a training bra that was too small, her camp shirt would've stretched to the point where the words were illegible, and it would have only barely covered her nipples, leaving the bottoms of her aureolas and breasts and her entire flat stomach open to everyone.

Her ass was as splendid as her tits. in short shorts they were fully covered but only barely. Her asscheeks jiggled as she walked, which made her by far the biggest cocktease at camp, not that she knew. She wore a thong simply because it was comfortable, she preferred the feeling of not wearing underwear, she just preferred it.

Now Piper had no intention of bearing the Minotaur a child. Additionally, she, as a daughter of Aphrodite, could control whether or not she got pregnant. However, as a sex crazed slut, it was fun to pretend.

"Yeah, you wanna put that big dick in my womb and leave a baby in my belly? You wanna ruin my wet little cunny for everybody else?" she asked. Jason had broken up with her before they had had sex a year ago, so she was still a virgin.

"Slave... mine!" he shouted as he grabbed the slutty girl's head and shoved his ridiculous cock in her throat before she could protest.

Her genetics went to work right away, her jaw unhinging and her throat expanding to accommodate the cock. The Minotaur wasted no time in slamming the girl all the way to the base of his erection, her nose inhaling the even more intense scent of his pubes and her chin against his giant balls, her lips hitting the iron muscles beneath his veiny skin.

Now ordinarily shoving fifteen inches of five inch thick cock down someone's throat would obviously be fatal, but a daughter of Aphrodite was not ordinary. Their bodies would bend and adjust instantly to satisfy any length. As such, the bull man's massive taint made its way directly into the girls stomach, dipping in the remains of her lunch.

Another advantage was that if a penis was blocking air flow, no oxygen was needed to remain conscious, as long as the man was still breathing.

The Minotaur had no way of knowing this, and would have accidentally killed anyone but a daughter of Aphrodite, as he began roughly shoving the girl up and down his dick, never letting her breathe for a second.

He would thrust and shove the tiny girl against himself simultaneously, meaning every thrust was twice as fast and twice as painful as normal. Not to mention she was getting acid reflux from the stomach acid repeatedly coating her throat. Of course, her genetics transformed all sexual pain into pleasure, so she was in a state of near constant orgasm from all the pain she was in.

His dick was so hard that to make it down Piper's throat she had to align herself so that it could enter her mouth and throat in a perfectly straight line, making her turn her head upwards. She was more of a cocksleeve than a woman at this point, her tits flapping wildly and her arms and legs dangling, the Minotaur holding her up fully.

The thrusts started slow, once a second, but they slowly sped up. After ten minutes, he was thrusting three times a second. After twenty minutes, five times a second.

Piper's enormous breasts were in constant pain from swinging around so quickly, giving her even more pleasure. Combined with the intense pheromones coming from the monsters pubes, she was unable to concentrate for a fraction of a second, her mind unable to form a single word.

After three hours of brutal face fucking, the Minotaur finally felt his release coming. He sped up to an ungodly ten thrusts a second as he came into her stomach. Piper had to grab on to her breasts with her hands to keep them from getting damaged, her body on autopilot, her mind totally ruined.

The semen rocketed into her stomach, filling it up in a minute. But the cum didn't stop. Her stomach kept on expanding to hold all this potent semen, and expanding, and expanding. No cum could escape her insanely crammed throat, so it remained in the stomach.

But the semen kept flowing into her. Her belly grew till she looked like she was 3 months pregnant, then 6, then 9, and it kept growing. She looked pregnant with twins, then triplets, then quadruplets, then quintuplets, all the while the insane pain transforming into pleasure, her body being saved by her genetics. After five minutes of nonstop cumming, the semen in her stomach started being forced out of her body. It made its way through her intestines and all the way out through her anal cavity. Semen began spraying out of her, and this pain only made Piper orgasm harder.

For twenty minutes in total, the Minotaur came nonstop. After the nineteenth minute, the huge beastman pulled out of her abused throat and doused her entire naked body in slimy jizz. From head to toe, every crevice was totally covered. Piper didn't even have the mental capacity to close her eyes when the spunk covered her head, face and hair, her extremely swollen belly keeping her in a state of perpetual orgasm, denying even basic reactions.

Piper's jaw rehinged as soon as the cock left it, her throat instantly reducing to its original size. But her stomach remained filled with semen. It looked like she was pregnant with several children at the least, unbelievably uncomfortable. The immense pain turned to pleasure and she came constantly. She was a squirter, but she had long run out of anything to squirt.

The Minotaur stepped away, and said "Come here."

Piper mindlessly got up with great difficulty, her giant stomach making moving difficult. She didn't think at all, her body moved on its own to sate her master's whim. This insanely powerful thing must be her master, she unconsciously thought. She was nothing but his slave. She waddled over to her owner.

"Clean off," he said, pointing to his still erect dick.

She could barely see from the semen in her eyes, but she got on her knees and began to drink the cum off her master's dick. Every time she swallowed the pain increased, making her cum even harder. When she finished cleaning off the think coating on her master's massive cock, her stomach managed to look even bigger, the huge amount of cum increasing the diameter of her stomach by another inch. Only her genetics to change her body so no amount of sexual activity could ever hurt it kept her alive. Any other woman's stomach would have ruptured, killing her.

The Minotaur's lust had apparently not been sated even a small amount, as his erection had actually gained an inch in length, at a whopping sixteen inches.

"Clean self," the bull man ordered, and Piper mindlessly obeyed.

As she scooped the thick cum into her mouth and swallowed, time and time again, her stomach continued to swell. It seemed the slow increase was able to stretch it out without any leaking, and the ever growing pain/pleasure was permanently changing Piper's mind.

Without this additional order, Piper might have regained enough of her consciousness to regain the ability to form complete thoughts, but with her stomach in so much pain, the pleasure was permanently rewriting her mind. The one who gave her such unbelievable pleasure was her owner. She would do whatever he said. She didn't need to think to satisfy her master. Even once her body returned to normal, she might only be able to think only a few words. Like the Minotaur. Incidentally, the Minotaur was able to speak in more or less complete sentences when his brain was supplied the blood currently being used for his erection, but Piper would never be able to regain such intelligence, without external intervention.

Piper's stomach was immense. It stretched out a foot and a half past her breasts, which were already very far from her true torso. All in all, the enormous swelled stomach stuck out at least two feet from her legs. Her choppy hair was covered in dried semen, as it had dried while she was cleaning the rest of her body off.

The Minotaur pulled Piper up and bent her down away from him, preparing for doggy style, before he slammed directly into her asshole without waiting for a second for her to get used to it, as the girl came uncontrollably. The monster's immense girth pushed the bones in her pelvic region apart, terrifyingly pleasurable for Piper. His massive cock reached deep into her guts, rewriting her intestinal system for the time being, his dick reaching straight into her inflated stomach. The beast slammed in and out, holding her by the thighs, as her breasts and stomach swayed. Her belly banged against her shins as it was jostled about by the Minotaur's rough pumping.

Piper had never done anal before. Nor had she ever given a blowjob. She was a complete virgin. But every daughter of Aphrodite received immense pleasure from sex, no matter the situation. Because she felt no pain, only ecstasy, Piper was becoming unconsciously addicted to this brutal treatment. She was incapable of thought while in this state, but had she been, she would have realized nothing but this would satisfy her again. Her body, stretched out by the Minotaur's cock in her tiny asshole and a sea of cum in her stretched out stomach, was in more intense pain than she would have believed possible.

However, as it has been said, daughters of Aphrodite felt absolutely no pain during the act of sex. Any would be pain turned purely into pleasure. Aphrodite girls were typically into BDSM and torture-play because of this. It was not that they derived pleasure from the pain they felt, rather, they only felt pleasure. And not just physical pain was turned to pleasure either. Sexual humiliation was also turned to pleasure. Acting like a slave or a dog, or other such degrading position, was not embarrassing to a daughter of love, but exhilarating.

And Piper was being utterly dominated, and was writhing in constant, relentless, unbearable orgasmic bliss.

Though Piper's body adjusted to the shape of any cock, it was also built to provide immense pleasure for anyone using it. Even though it was possible to shove his cock in this tiny girl's hole, it was very difficult, even for him. He had to use real strength to push her down on his cock, and he was tearing Piper raw in the process. With every thrust, she felt more pleasure, her irritated ass should have been hurting more and more but her special biology made anal a delightful experience.

After several more hours of harsh treatment, the beast began spraying his potent cum once again. Never stopping thrusting, he unloaded his viscous spunk into her intestines as well as straight into her stomach. Her belly couldn't contain it all, and Piper got massive amounts of acid reflux as she retched up the excess cum. However, she couldn't retch faster than she was being filled, so her already huge stomach was being stretched even bigger. The Minotaur didn't cover her with his spunk this time, emptying his entire insane twenty minute load into her used asshole.

Needless to say, Piper never once stopped orgasming.

Piper's abused belly tried desperately to hold onto the massive amount of cum inside it, now three feet tall as she lay broken on the ground. But it was unable to keep such a ridiculous amount of semen within it, and very slowly, the monster's new cumdumpster leaked his semen from both her used holes. Piper sat moaning for the next hour as her belly began to reduce in size, finally returning to its original state.

Her mind had regained some semblance of thought, and the first words she said were, "Thank you, Master."

The Minotaur turned around and looked at the girl he had just sated his lust on, and was shocked to see her stomach flat. He was not smart, and had assumed that, because she had such a big belly, she was already pregnant.

He quickly stomped over, grabbed the cow by the stomach, and slammed his sixteen inch erection straight into her tiny cunt, tearing through her hymen, and pushing straight through her cervix, hitting the back of her womb so hard it bent upwards, her stomach bulging in the shape of his cock.

Piper whimpered as the largest orgasm she'd had so far took her instantly, and she clenched all the muscles in her lower half, earning her a roar and more forceful thrusts from her master.

The blood from her torn hymen had nowhere to go, as he relentlessly shoved her up and down on his giant cock. Her huge firm tits were swinging wildly and her tongue hung from her bruised lips.

Piper had somehow retained enough mind to whimper "More" constantly, but nothing else.

The fit was even tighter than her asshole, and the Minotaur constantly roared from the pleasure.

The sun had set an hour earlier, only the pale moonlight shining on the two.

Throughout the night the beast slammed into the tiny girl. Her cunt never loosened, but the Minotaur would make extra sure to get her pregnant this time, saving up his cum for six additional hours. Every time he pushed in, her belly would deform, his massive cock pushing against her womb so hard it was visible from the outside. Every time their crotches met, her sensitive cunt lips pounded against his iron muscles, eventually bruising them, giving Piper even more pleasure.

After an hour of her legs up against his chest, he forced her feet behind her head, bending her into a pretzel. Her arms hung loosely by her side as he continued ravaging the folded up girl on his cock, her ever tight cunt even tighter from the new position.

After the second hour, he decided he liked hearing the dirty talk from before she was his slave.

"Talk from before," he commanded.

Piper could not form conscious thoughts, but every daughter of Aphrodite knew how to talk dirty in their sleep.

"Oh, godth, your dgiant fthucking cock ith fthilling up my thopping ruined liddle cunny tho goooood," she said, with the proper tone, but terrible diction. Though her tone was slutty, her face and eyes remained glazed, tongue flopping around in her mouth, stimulating her bruised lips and making it impossible to speak correctly.

"Fuck me, you monster! Fill me up with your gallons of cum so I'll get pregnant with your monster offspring!"

"Use me like the cow I am! Fuck your little slut forever! I'm nothing but a slut. I'm your slave, master! Leave me with your baby, feed me nothing but your cum every day!"

"Fill me up, master! I'm your whore, your bitch, your slut. I love your giant monster cock so much!"

"Destroy my little cunny! Ram into it! Ruin it forever! Make me so loose that only your giant cock will ever fit in again!"

"Fill me to the brim with your delicious cum! I never want to eat anything but your tasty spunk ever again. It tasted better than nectar! I want to drink it for breakfast, lunch and dinner, every day, for the rest of my life!"

"Oh, gods yes, make my tummy bulge with your big fat cock! Fuck your little whore!"

"I was born to be your filthy slave! All I want is your giant cock! Pound into my pussy! Ruin my cunt! Destroy my babymaker! Stretch me out so much no one else will ever be able to use me!"

"I want to give birth to your child! Pour you baby batter in my belly!"

"Oh gods, you fucking animal! I'm your bitch! I'm just a bitch in heat! I'm nothing without your cock!"

Similar degrading comments continued for the next seven hours, her gorgeous face slowly regaining its look of life, as she gradually began to mean everything she said. Piper began to be able to have conscious thoughts of being fucked, but was unable to concentrate on anything else.

As the run began to rise, the Minotaur finally decided to cum.

As Piper felt her destroyed womb being flooded with liquid, she started screaming.

"OH MY GODS! FILL ME UP! FILL ME TO THE BRIM! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING ELSE! ALL I WANT IS YOUR CUM! I'M YOUR SLAVE! PUT YOUR BABY IN MY WOMB! MAKE ME BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!"

She watched as her stomach began to expand, slowly rising up. The cum had nowhere to go, so her stomach would continue to expand until the pressure broke the seal of his cock.

He poured gallons upon gallons upon gallons of potent semen into her fertile pussy. She was unable to use her power to control whether she got pregnant, not that she wanted to. Carrying this monster's child seemed like the only thing better than drinking its cum every day..

For an hour the beast came into her. His balls had expanded to be enormous, almost twenty inches in diameter, all filled with cum.

Piper's womb took in over half of his load, continually swelling for half an hour. It was four feet high and stretched over her breasts, like a balloon. Piper felt infinite pleasure. Her swollen belly was unlike anything she'd ever known.

Soon it was too much, and the cum began spraying out onto the Minotaur's legs, which Piper noticed immediately.

"YOUR CUM'S LEAKING OUT! PLUG MY ASSHOLE WITH YOUR MASSIVE COCK!"

The bull man accepted this suggestion, shoving his cock into her ass, filling up her stomach with cum along with her full to bursting womb.

For the next fifteen minutes he pumped into her asshole, before he flipped her around and began ramming into her throat.

As he started to lose steam, he pulled out of her bulging throat and sprayed the rest all over her enormous tummy and beautiful tits, ass, face, hair legs, feet, arms, hands, back, everything.

When all was said and done, Piper was lying, twitching on the grass, awake but unable to think, her legs behind her head, her five foot stomach slowly leaking cum out of all three of her well used but pristine holes. It took eight hours for all the cum to drain out of her, at which point the Minotaur noticed she wasn't "really" pregnant, though in truth she was, and he slammed into her pussy without even taking her legs out from behind her head, Piper screaming and begging all the while.

Every single day for the next four months the Minotaur would fill Piper up with enough cum to make her stomach enormous, until he finally noticed a slight bulge when he was done with her. After he noticed this, he only used her throat and asshole. Although, Aphrodite's blood had been protecting the monster offspring growing inside Piper since it was first conceived, so it didn't matter all that much.

Percy was having a good day. He woke up with his lover in his arms and his baby in her belly. He kissed Erika gently on the lips, making her open her eyes groggily as she kissed him back. It had been three days since he broke up with Annabeth, and he and Erika were making excellent use of nature's birth control-which is to say, pregnancy.

Whenever he brought his lover to orgasm, she would revert to her original form, with flaming hair, red eyes, and large fangs.

The flaming hair might have been a problem for others, but as a son of Poseidon he was resistant to being burned, and the flames weren't all that hot. And the red eyes and fangs attracted him for a reason he didn't understand, most likely Aphrodite's doing.

Today, after they had had morning sex when they woke up, Percy asked her not to change back to her human form.

"Eri, do you think... you could stay in your true form?" he asked nervously.

"W-what!? But... I thought... you really like it? You're not just making me feel better?"

"Of course. Your big beautiful eyes are much prettier when they're red, and your fangs make kissing more enjoyable. And your fiery hair is so unique, I can't help but love it."

"I-if you're sure."

In response, Percy brought her lips to his, kissing her passionately, paying special attention to her fangs, which seemed to be especially sensitive for her when they came into contact with a man, like her clitoris. Because of this, she moaned into his mouth whenever he brushed against them, and he brought her to the edge of orgasm by repeatedly licking them. He immediately shoved two fingers into her vagina when he noticed this, and she came hard onto his hand.

"I-I'm sorry!" she shouted, embarrassed.

Percy just kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "Don't apologize for something like that, Eri. I was trying to do that, you know?"

Later, after Percy brought lunch back for the both of them from the dining pavilion, as his lover was deathly afraid of the campers and couldn't come with him, perceiving even the slightest curiosity as pure hatred, Erika made a startling announcement. (Chiron allowed her to live with Percy alone in his cabin partly because he was the Savior of Olympus, and partly because they were both adults. He couldn't stop them. Chiron also had his own problems to deal with, as he had suddenly become very attracted to a few of the more developed female campers, and he had no idea why.)

"Mm, that brisket looks delicious. Oh, um Percy?" Erika asked while holding the hem of her skirt and twisting around shyly.

Percy was vulnerable to cute, endearing things like this, so even though he knew something mildly bad was about to happen, he wasn't the slightest bit angry.

"What is it, Eri?" he asked gently.

"Well, you see, while you were at lunch..."

"Go on."

"I may have called my friend Serana and she may have invited herself to camp."

Percy was stunned to say the least.

"W-wait, um... Called? On the phone?"

Erika laughed and replied, "Of course, silly. Only demigods can't have phones. Pretty much every monster has a phone. Well, actually only the girls who can pass as human and get a prepaid plan or something. The male races tend not to care, like the Laistygonians and the Cyclopes."

"So your friend Serana, is she... like you?"

Erika put her finger on her chin and frowned, thinking, "Well, she's not an empusa. She's a drakaina (Riordan literally made up the dracanae, but female-ish drakons are called drakaina, Though in this story they'll be the same as the dracanae, so I really just changed the name.). But she didn't fight in either of the wars, either! She's not a bad monster! I... I promise..."

Percy almost dropped the two plates of brisket he was carrying as he rushed over to her. He set them down on a bed before holding the fiery haired girl in his arms, as he kissed her tears away.

"Don't worry, my love. I won't judge her for being a monster, I can't do that anymore. Just tell me when she said she'd be here."

Erika stayed in Percy's arms but got out her phone and checked the time.

"Five minutes."

"Sorry, you'll have to eat without me, I've got to make sure Peleus doesn't try to eat her!" he shouted as he ran through the door.

If he ran at full speed he could just barely make it to the Thalia's pine, the place where everyone seemed to enter camp, even though the border was enormous.

When he got there, Peleus looked curiously at him, raising his head a few inches.

"Hey, Peleus, buddy, you didn't eat any drakaina just now, did you?" Percy panted.

Peleus snorted lightly and lowered his head. Percy wasn't sure that was a 'no,' but at least he hadn't burped.

Soon, he saw a drakaina slithering toward him, her green skin and twin snake legs making her obvious.

As she drew closer, he saw that her features were quite pretty, if green, and she was wearing a tight unmarked baseball shirt, 3/4 sleeve, accentuating her decidedly curvy figure. She wasn't wearing anything on her bottom, because she was half dragon. Where her genitals would've been was nothing. Her hair was black, and she stood at an impressive 6', but Percy was taller by half a foot. Even though she was over a foot taller than Erika, her breasts were slightly smaller. He couldn't say anything about her ass, because from the hips down she was reptilian. Her human form though had impressive curves, her waist slimming several inches at the middle, giving her an excellent hourglass figure. She looked about twenty, around the same as Erika and him.

Her voice was smooth as velvet and sounded like she was fairly young, though neither her tone nor her words matched at all.

"So, who the hell are you, then? Where's Erika?"

Percy nearly fell on his face before recovering, saying, "Did Erika tell you anything about her situation, Serana?"

"How the hell do you know my name? And, um... no not really. She asked how I was, so I told her I've been bored out of my mind, my sisters are all obsessed with getting back at the demigods, then she said she was living at camp Halfblood, so I invited myself over. So where is Erika?"

'SHE'S AN IDIOT!?' Percy yelled in his heart.

"Well, I think it would be best if she explained it to you herself. If I let you in, will you agree not to try to kill anyone?"

"Um, do you see any weapons? I'm unarmed. And even if I did have a weapon, I don't attack demigods unless they attack me first. So if you promise no one will harm me, then I'll promise not to hurt anyone."

"I can guarantee your safety."

"Then I won't hurt anyone. Lead the way."

Percy stepped through the barrier, then turned around and said, "I, Percy Jackson, permit Serana the Drakaina to enter Camp Halfblood."

As Serana slithered in, something very odd happened. Her lower half suddenly turned human, though her skin was green. Serana, not used to legs, immediately fell forward and would have faceplanted had Percy not caught her.

"Easy there, I got you."

Serana blushed a bright red as she let Percy hold her, knowing her legs were too weak to hold her up on their own.

Percy noted that her height had decreased, she was only about 5'8", still quite respectable for a girl, but not super tall. He also noticed that just because her bottom half was human, it didn't mean she was suddenly wearing pants. Percy glanced down and saw a very light green pussy out in the open.

And it was beautiful. Her lower lips were completely devoid of hair, and each was plump, not revealing any of her insides. It looked amazingly pristine. Percy immediately wondered how it differed from Erika's before he shook the thought away. He was never going to leave Erika, the girl who stole his heart in an instant.

It seemed Serana had a similar thought, however, saying, "Hmm? What's this thing between my legs?" before putting a finger in it.

Suddenly she shoved her three other fingers on that hand into her pussy and started furiously pumping.

"Oh, gods, this is amazing! What is this thing!? AAAAAH!" she screamed as she came, though she did not squirt. Her fingers were wet from her lubricating juices, though.

"Um, Serana, please don't do that. It's how humans reproduce. It's called a vagina. There's the inverse on males, called the penis, which is a rod that sticks out. The penis becomes hard when the male is aroused, and then is inserted in the vagina. Constant friction causes both to have what is called an orgasm. Males ejaculate, releasing semen which contains sperm, fertilizing the egg inside the woman, which then grows into an infant in the female's womb, and it's very complicated those are just the basics, and what the hell are you doing!?" he hissed at the end, Serana on her knees, scooting towards Percy, her hand reaching for his crotch.

"I dunno. I just felt like I really wanted to see that thing you called a penis. It's right here, right?" she asked as she cupped Percy's package through his pants.

"Um, yes, but please don't do that, mating amongst humans is normally, um, humans typically mate for life, and I already have a mate, so please don't do that!" he said as he tried to pull her hand away but found he couldn't.

Why was he so weak? What was going on? Aphrodite didn't mention that halfbloods wouldn't be strong enough to keep monsters from fucking them! This was rape, wasn't it!? Not cool!

Serana had unbuttoned his pants, unzipped the fly, and pulled them down to his ankles along with his boxers, unleashing his eight and a half inch erection, causing Serana to mention she didn't think it would be that big, when Erika suddenly sprinted up to them, in human form.

When Percy saw her, he started to say, "Erika! It's not what it looks... like..." when he was interrupted by Erika shouting, "Serana!"

"Erika!"

Erika latched onto the half-naked green kneeling woman, totally ignoring Percy, who used the opportunity to put his pants back on.

"I missed you, Serana!"

"Oh, I missed you too! So what's going on?"

Erika grasped at her miniskirt while turning around, grinning to herself.

"Oh? Did you finally seduce a man?"

She nodded shyly.

"What did he look like? Was he hot?"

She pointed at Percy, who was blushing for some reason.

"Oh, he looked like him? That's great news! He must've been really hot then, right?"

"W-well, yeah, b-but..." Erika started before she ran over to Percy, who put his arm around her protectively.

"Erika is my mate. She's carrying my child."

Serana's eyes widened comically.

"She-she what!? But empusae, they don't... that's not... what's going on here?" Serana asked, discombobulated.

Erika replied, "Inside."

Percy attempted to use powerful mist to cover up the fact Serana's perfect cunt was out in the open, and they managed to make it back to his cabin without too much suspicion, considering he was carrying her in his arms and Erika was holding onto his arm, terrified.

When he got in his cabin, he laid Serana down on a bunk bed, and she promptly removed her shirt, revealing her tits were being held back by the shirt, and she had a bust at least one cup size larger than Erika's.

(By the way, guys, cup sizes are pretty inaccurate. a 32D is way smaller than say, a 36D. Also, the difference between C and D isn't all that huge. Taking eight paragraphs explaining a girl's tits were a semi medium bordering on large almost sort of C's is a fucking waste of time. Once the bra comes off, all that matters is small, medium, large, extra large. I said Piper's were a J or something but all that matters is they were fucking ludicrous.)

Percy exclaimed, "Why are you stripping!?"

"Because you're family now. And this shirt is damn tight. I only wear it so my tits won't bounce every which way when I'm fighting, not that I do that much."

"B-but... humans get embarrassed..."

"Do I look human to you? Do you treat Erika like a human? Do you pretend she's just exotic? If you do, I'll fucking kill you myself for hurting her like that. We're not human. I don't care about you seeing my tits, and it doesn't look like it bothers Erika, either. You kept going on and on about how 'human's mate for life' and you 'already have a mate' but Erika and I aren't human. Did you ever ask Erika if she wanted to look for another mate? Did you discuss this with her? Forget everything you knew about humans. We aren't like them."

Percy felt a tightness in his chest when he thought Erika might leave him after giving birth, and felt like he was about to throw up, but Erika grabbed onto him and said, "Bad Serana! Don't be mean to Percy! He only cares about me, he does everything so I'm happy, and he told me he liked my true form better! He doesn't think I'm human, I know it! But you forgot that he is human! Just because we don't get embarrassed if people see us naked, he does! Al-although, now that I'm carrying his child, I think I'd die if another man saw me naked... And I'm never leaving him, either! I want to have his children till I can't anymore, and then I want to raise all of them with him forever!"

Serana looked apologetic, and then sneaky, as she asked, "And what about other women?"

"What about them?"

"Is your Percy allowed to have children with other women?"

"I don't see why not. As long as I get to stay by his side every day, then it's okay."

"So do you see, Percy, why you should have asked all about her intentions before assuming her needs were similar to humans?"

"Y-yes. I had no idea she felt that way. I'm... I've failed as a lover."

Erika looked like she wanted to say 'no,' but Serana beat her to the punch.

"Yes, you have. And you can rectify that mistake by impregnating me here and now."

"Wh-what!?"

"You heard me. I'm dying to get some of that... what did you call it? Oh, semen in my vagina."

"On the condition you agree to stop talking dirty, I'll do it."

Suddenly Erika spoke up. "Wait! Percy, I... I don't want you to kiss her. You can breed her, but you're only allowed to love me. You... you haven't fallen for her already, have you?"

Percy took Erika in a deep kiss, playing with her fangs with his tongue and making her moan before he suddenly bit one and she came into her panties.

She was panting as he said, "You're the only one I love, and not because you told me to. Something about you and you alone is just... strong. I love you, Erika."

"Yes, yes, very touching, but could you mate with me already?"

Percy walked over to Serana, picked her up, and leaned her naked body over the bunk bed, tits-down.

Erika straddled Serana's naked back while kissing Percy passionately, as Percy lined up his cock with Serana's juicy light green pussy.

He didn't dare say it out loud, but the drakaina's pussy was much better looking than Erika's, though Erika's was smaller.

He pushed his tip between her moist cunt lips and said, "This is probably going to hurt," before ramming his whole length into her perfect pussy.

He rammed straight through her hymen, which gave way much more easily than Erika's, and he hit her cervix, drawing a scream from the green monster girl.

Blood spurted onto his pubes as tears filled the buxom girls eyes, not that Percy could see them.

"That felt so good..." she whimpered. She apparently liked pain.

Percy eagerly back out and slammed into her precious pussy lips again and again, drawing screams of pain from the girl each time.

Erika, who was passionately kissing Percy, spoke into the kiss, saying, "You wanna knock another bitch up while kissing your lover? You wanna violate her pussy?"

Percy was a bit shocked, momentarily stopping his thrusting, saying, "I... I don't like that, Erika."

She kissed him on the nose and said, "I'm sorry, Percy. Instead, can you... can you bite my fangs like before?"

They were interrupted by Serana screaming, "WHY'D YOU STOP POUNDING INTO ME!? KEEP GOING, PERCY!"

Percy licked Erika's fangs once each before biting them, over and over, while he simultaneously ravaged the most beautiful pussy he'd ever seen.

Erika was leaking all over Serana's back, and Serana was cumming like crazy as well, the rough sex really getting to her.

Suddenly, Erika pulled away, and got off the bed and knelt by Serana's head.

"Hey, you little slut," Erika said to her friend loud enough for Percy to hear.

"You like getting fucked, huh, don't you, whore? You wanna get fucking impregnated within an hour of getting your pretty cunt, huh, slut?"

Serana's tongue flopped around out of her mouth, the pleasure too much.

"Ye... yeah," she said weakly.

"What did you say?"

At the same time as Serana began to speak, Percy roughly shoved two fingers into the green girl's untouched asshole.

"YES!" she screamed, as Percy continued pushing his big fingers in and out of her ass.

Percy was still going strong, as Serana's pussy, though beautiful, was bigger and looser than Annabeth's, much inferior to Erika. He could last at least another forty five minutes at his current pace.

"Yeah, you like a big fat cock in your slutty cunt? You wanna get filled up?"

"Yes, yes!"

"You wanna get your slutty cunny ruined by a big dick, and you loved getting your virginity taken from you by almost a total stranger!"

"Yes, I fucking loved it!"

"You're just a slut!"

"I'm just a slut! AAAAH!" she screamed as Percy added a third finger.

"You just love it when both your fucking whore holes are filled, don't you, you filthy slut!?"

"I love it! It's the best!"

Erika slapped Serana in the face and said, "Tell me what you are!"

"I'm a slut!"

"Keep going!"

"I'm a filthy, good for nothing, whore! I love Percy's cock in my slutty pussy! I'm a bitch in heat, ready to carry Percy's baby in my tummy! I want his semen inside me!"

As she spoke, Erika went to the saltwater spring in the cabin, got a handful and splashed it on Percy.

Percy's cock grew an extra two inches in length and half an inch in girth, now not making it all the way into the girls cunt, and the feeling much better.

Percy had also put a forth finger, and finally his thumb into her asshole, pushing in until his whole hand was in her ass, and made a fist inside her, shoving it forward and back.

"AAAAAH! I'M A SLUT FOR COCK! I WANT THIS COCK IN MY FILTHY, SOAKING, SOPPING CUNNY FOR THE REST OF TIME! AAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed.

Percy felt his release coming, and unloaded his extra large load into the green bitch's depths, his cock up against her cervix, spurting jet after jet of hot semen into her brand new womb, which, incidentally, had just released an ovum a few minutes prior. The sperm made its way to the egg, and penetrated the egg remarkably fast, as the green woman gave a supernatural shudder as she somehow knew she was pregnant (as in in real life you need to take a test to have any clue. this is a story).

As soon as Percy pulled his semen and wetness covered dick out of Serana's pussy, Erika was on standby to take it her her mouth. She sucked off all the slimy goo from his softening dick, before she shoved the five inches into her mouth, looking up at him with innocent red eyes.

Percy's cock grew back to its original 8.5 inch size very quickly as Erika bobbed her head back and forth. When it was fully erect, it was just a big bigger than the space between her fangs, meaning whenever she bobbed onto it, it felt twice as good for her as when he fucked her cunt. She only had one clit, but she had two fangs, equaling double the pleasure. Her fangs were long enough that they didn't scratch his cock, which they were both grateful for.

It had been about thirty seconds before Erika came, and she endeavored to try to deepthroat Percy, to make him cum in her mouth. It had tasted so good when she tried it on a whim just then, cleaning off his dick. She wanted more of it.

After ten minutes off gagging on his cock, the empusa finally took it all down her throat. Percy seemed to enjoy it, as he took her by her flaming hair and recklessly plowed into her mouth, while making sure she had enough air.

After ten more minutes of ruthlessly fucking her throat and Erika cumming dozens of time, Percy felt his orgasm coming.

He positioned his head right between his lover's fangs and he began spurting his semen into her mouth, which Erika came just from the taste of.

Suddenly, Serana decided to throw water on Percy, his head suddenly gaining half an inch in diameter, which broke off her fangs at the base and he grew two inches in length, coating Erika's entire throat with the extra semen from the power boost of the water.

Erika came so hard she blacked out when her fangs broke, as they had been made so sensitive by the brutal facefuck, but she came to in a second and managed to spit out her fangs, savoring every drop of Percy's cum as she swallowed it.

"Oh my god, Erika, are you okay? Your fangs-"

"Grow back. Don't worry, Percy, I'm fine. They broke a few years ago when I bit a tree for practice. They weren't sensitive back then, so it didn't even hurt at all. This hurt, but it also felt really good. So don't worry about it. Just, don't kiss me until tomorrow when they grow back. You can still kiss me on the neck, though, and everywhere else."

"Thank the gods. I was worried I hurt you. I don't know if I could live with myself."

Serana shouted, "Hello!? I'm here too, you know? Aren't you gonna ask me if I'm okay?"

"Are you?" Percy asked.

"Well, I'm pregnant, and for some reason I don't want anyone but your cock inside me anymore, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Y-you're pregnant, too, Serana!?" Erika shouted as she ran over. "That's so cool! We'll get to hang out all the time now!"

Percy was shellshocked. He was the father of two unborn children, now? That was twice as many as one child.

"Let's all sleep together!" Erika suggested, before taking off all her clothes, then Percy's, then bringing all three to Percy's bed.

"Hey, Percy..." Erika said softly. "You're allowed to kiss Serana now. But only for today, and you have to kiss me twice as long tomorrow, okay?"

Percy was between the two girls, and he kissed Erika on the cheek in reply, before grabbing Serana and pulling her on top of him. He began kissing the girl enthusiastically, feeling a connection between them now that he was carrying her child. It wasn't as much as Erika, but he loved her as well. He wanted to show he could be gentle, not just rough.

He found her tongue was as soft as Erika's, not what he expected, but very pleasant. Her body was far larger than Erika, and her ass was much bigger and jigglier.

He fondled her ass as he kissed her wordlessly, occasionally spanking her gently, every once in a long while suddenly smacking it viciously, over and over, and he saw it made Serana cry, but she was moaning into his mouth, and when he stopped, she would beg with her teary eyes for more.

Percy slowly shoved his erect dick into her waiting pussy, fucking her gently, before deciding her ass had been tighter, and moved to her waiting asshole. She moaned softy as he penetrated her sore ass, and as he sped up her breath hitched, and she came from the anal sex.

She rolled off of him, his dick still hard, and scooted down to blow him.

Her throat accepted him instantly, and she pressed herself against him over and over, until he'd had enough and taken her hair in his hands, pushing her onto it at his own pace. He moved her head at an inconstant speed, making her gag and moan constantly, and he didn't worry about her getting enough air, so soon she was trying to push herself off his dick in vain, as he continued his assault.

He picked up the pace as he blew his load down her gullet, and when he let her black hair go she immediately gasped for air, clutching at her raw throat, but she didn't admonish Percy for it. She crawled back to her spot, tired.

Percy pulled her onto him once again, this time leaving hickeys all over her green body. On her dark green nipples, all over her large breasts, on her side, on her neck, her stomach, everywhere. All down her arms, he began giving her hickeys on her thighs and her legs. He didn't eat her out, but he left hickeys on her swollen, hairless, perfectly shaped pussy lips, and all around her crotch.

He kissed her on the forehead before he pushed her off and gave Erika the same treatment, only he left behind nearly twice as many hickeys, her small, pale body covered head to toe with red love marks. There was no way either of these girls was leaving his cabin any time soon. Percy licked and bit the empusa's nipples, licking all the way to her neck as she shivered with pleasure. When his erection returned he got into the missionary position, holding her fiery hair with one hand as he plunged into her depths repeatedly, eventually spraying his cum into her already pregnant cunt.

The three didn't stop there. They had a lot more fun after eating the lunch Percy brought, and after he got loads of meat at dinner, they had enough energy to fuck 'til morning.

Bonus scene

Golden Shower(piss everywhere)

Annabeth had left camp to find a suitable monster, when she was almost immediately ambushed by the Nemean Lion once again.

"Hey there, big boy, you wanna pump another massive load into my pregnant belly?"

The Lion roared as it shoved its twelve inch length into her asshole, tearing through her yoga pants in an instant.

She came from the pain of having her ass used for the first time, before screaming, "Oh, fuck yes! Fuck my tiny little asshole! Make me your bitch!"

Her asscheeks were still bruised from when he had been fucking her doggystyle, so as he pounded her against the ground she was in unbelievable pain and pleasure.

"Fuck, you stud! Stretch out my ass! Unload into my bowels!"

The Nemean Lion fucked her asshole for a while longer before switching to her previously loosened pussy to cum, pounding into her roughly as she screamed obscenities. He came into her womb for five minutes, expanding her stomach to appear very, very pregnant.

She didn't think he was done, but she couldn't have prepared herself for what happened next.

The massive beast shoved its invincible cock-head into her mouth and held her there, and immediately began urinating inside of her mouth, forcing her to taste every gulp. If she didn't swallow fast enough, she wouldn't be able to breathe, but the urine was terrible, absolutely disgusting.

Unlike the cum which began to taste delicious, the urine tasted worse and worse. Luckily, even though her stomach was getting more and more bloated, it was forcing and equal amount of cum out of her vagina. Unfortunately, it seemed to be pissing for far longer than it ejaculated.

For twenty minutes Annabeth was forced to swallow the disgusting yellow liquid, gulp after gulp after gulp after gulp after gulp after gulp, it never ended. Its urine had started leaking out her ass ten minutes before it was over. The lion pissed all over her, marking her as his property, drenching her already cum stained hair, and getting all of her wet and warm. Then he put his cock back in her throat and began the process from their first meeting all over; ruthlessly pounding into her throat, re-bruising her already bruised lips, then pounding into her vagina, then pounding her face into the dirt, before unloading into her pussy and leaving without a second thought.

This time her lips were so bruised and swollen and her ass so raw and red that she orgasmed for three days straight, unable to move an inch , with only the monster's urine sustaining her life functions.

Little did she know, but the lingering stench of the Lion's potent urine would attract almost every monster within a hundred miles of her.


End file.
